Awakening of The Moon Princesses Book 1
by Cam-Moggy
Summary: Follows the original Sailor Moon anime but my characters take her place as Usagi's older sister and the older Moon Princess.
1. Selena Tsukino

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~OC Character Profile~~~**

* * *

 **Name:** Selena Tsukino **  
Birth Date:** July 31 **  
Gender:** Female **  
Age:** 15 **  
Height:** 170 cm **  
Weight:** 51 kg  
 **Figure:** Hourglass and C Cup  
 **Blood Type: B  
Classification: **Witch, Sailor Scout, Moon Princess **  
Clan:** Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Le Fay, Ambrosia, Peverell, Moon Kingdom and Tsukino

 **Favourite Colour (s):** Moonlight Silver, Emerald Green and Sapphire Blue.  
 **Favourite Food and Drink:** Curry, Chili, Hot Chocolate and Tea.  
 **Likes:** Family especially Usagi, Crescent and Yue, Luna Lovegood, Soulmate, Animals, Nature and the Moon.  
 **Dislikes:** When her family picks on Usagi, Animals being hurt especially Crescent and Yue, When Rei picks on Usagi and when Usagi is picked on by anyone.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, Cooking, Baking, Using her magic and looking after young children.

 **Physical Description:** She has moonlight silver hair in low pigtails tied with a ribbon and emerald green eyes. She is wearing her school uniform which is the same as Usagi's.

 **Distinguishing Features:** She has two tattoos that represent her previous life. The first tattoo is on her right arm written in Greek. It has her mum, dad, godfather and uncle's name shown. The second tattoo is of a stag and deer, black grim like dog and a brown wolf in a field of lilies. This is placed on the right side of her stomach under her breasts.

 **Personality:  
** Caring  
Kind  
Protective of her family and her precious people  
Has a keen sense of justice  
Can easily tell if someone is lying and if they are a danger to her or those she cares about  
Has a mothering instinct towards children.  
Loves Animals especially Cats.

 **Family:  
** Mum Lily(Deceased) **  
**Dad James (Deceased) **  
**Grandmother Dorea (Deceased) **  
**Grandfather Charlus (Deceased) **  
**Godfather Sirius (Deceased) **  
**Uncle Remus (Deceased) **  
**Teddy (Godson) **  
**Ikuko Tsukino (Mum) **  
**Kenji Tsukino (Dad) **  
**Usagi Tsukino (Younger Sister) **  
**Shingo Tsukino (Younger Brother) **  
**Queen Serenity (Mum) (Deceased)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter One~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's** **POV~~~**

* * *

I wake up to my alarm. I slowly wake up, wishing I could go back to sleep. I was dreaming about Endymion, my beloved, my only love. My name in this lifetime is Selena Tsukino. I am 15 years old, but I am in the eighth grade along with Usagi.

I get out of my bed and look around my room. When I got my memories back when I turned 14, I began using my magic secretly. I change the way my bedroom looked, but only I could tell the difference.

The walls are white, and the floor is brown. The left wall has a glass door. These doors open to a balcony that has a brown chair lounger with a white plush cushion. On the front wall, there is the door that leads to the hallway. On the right wall, there are three more doors. These lead to a bathroom, walk-in closet and a study.

The back wall has two cherry blossom trees. At the bottom of the wall, there are cherry blossom bushes and there are butterflies coloured pink, blue and red. In the middle of the back wall, there is a large king-size bed with a black headboard. The covers are black and are folded at the top to be coloured white. There are two white pillows placed under two square cushions. To the left of the bed, there is a set of draws with a set of photographs. Next, to that, there is a black end table which has a white lamp with black leap patterns. On the other side of the bed, there is a cabinet which has another lamp on top along with an alarm clock.

The bathroom is the same as the rest of the house. My walk-in closet has plenty of cabinets that are a brown colour. There are a double set of draws on either side of the room under each section of clothes. The cabinets are split into sections for the type of clothes, for example, nightwear. Each cabinet has glass doors that slid across to open. In the middle of the room, there is a table. That is where all of the shoes go, on their own rack.

Last is the study. The back wall is light brown with the other three walls have wood panels with a white panel border at the bottom. The front wall is where the door is. The floor tiles are a grey colour with a small white border around each side.

On the left wall, there is a large window with different size white vases. Next, to the window, there is a desk that has three draws. On top of the desk, there is a white laptop and a white desk lamp. Above the desk, there are two white shelves. On the first shelves, there is a bonsai tree plant and some photographs. These Photographs are of Mama Lily and Papa James on their wedding day. When Mama was pregnant and a picture of the two of them together holding me when I was born. On the other shelves, there are some more photographs. These Photographs is of me, Pa and Uncle Moony together, Pa in his Grim form along with Moony in his werewolf form and of course myself in my wolf form, Fred, George, Luna, Neville and I together, Pa and me, Uncle Moony and Me and lastly me holding my godson Teddy when he was born.

Next, to this, there is a large bookcase with one cabinet in the middle. The shelves are filled with books, folders, and some more photographs. The right wall there is four larger photographs in a thick white frame. One is of Usagi and me. The second is of Shingo and me. The third is of Mama Ikuko, Papa Kenji and I and the last one are of all of us.

No one can get in here or even know about my study so I can have some of the photographs from my previous life, the ones that move instead of staying still.

I run my hand through my loose moonlight silver hair and close my emerald green eyes. I remove my hand from my hair and rub my temples letting out a sigh. _Dreaming of my love is nice and all but along with it comes nightmares from both lives._ I think sadly.

I slowly get out of my bed, make my covers and head towards my walk-in closet to place on my emerald green bra and underwear and my school uniform. I brush my hair before placing them in low pigtails tied with an emerald green ribbon.

I pick up my bag before heading downstairs to wait for Usagi to finally wake up. When I get downstairs, Mama is in the kitchen getting our Bento's ready. Mama has blue, wavy hair that reaches near the bottom of her back, brown eyes. She is wearing a pale-yellow turtleneck with long sleeves, green trousers, shoes and a white apron with green straps.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's** **POV~~~**

* * *

 _I'm Usagi Tsukino, 14 years old. I'm in the eighth grade. I'm just a little clumsy and a bit of a crybaby. That's about it._

"Usagi! It's past eight o'clock!" I hear Mama call up to me.

I open my eyes in alarm. _Wait…did she just… past eight o'clock?_ I let out a scream and rush about getting dressed in my school uniform. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! Thanks a lot, Mama!" I shout as I rush downstairs to brush my teeth.

"I tried many times. You answered each time, remember?" Mama calls back.

"I don't remember!" I admit as I rush by.

"Oh, Usagi…" Mama calls out.

"What? I'm in a hurry!" I shout from the front door.

"Don't you want your lunch?" Mama says.

"Uh, yes…" I say as I poke my head around the door.

I pick up my school back near the door after putting on my school before opening the door. "I'm leaving!" I call out to Mama before closing the door. I see Selena nee-chan waiting for me. I run and nee-chan follows after me.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's** **POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi has long, golden blonde hair kept parted in the centre and tied into two buns/pigtails, odango hairstyle and big sky-blue eyes. Usagi is complaining while we are running. "Why does morning have to come? I'm so sleepy."

When we get to the corner we hear some boys shouting. "Get the cat! Yeah! Hey cat, bark!"

"Hey! Stop it!" Usagi yells as she runs toward the boys. "I can't believe it. Poor kitty. It's okay now." I walk up to kneel next to Usagi when she lifts the cat up. "Oh, did they put a band-aid on you?" The cat scratches her forehead letting out a screech. "You want me to take it off? Here. But it did kind of suit you though."

Usagi peels of the band-aid to reveal a crescent moon. _Hmm, Luna…does this mean that Artemis is with Venus?_ He was in the past. Luna was always with Usagi while I had Crescent and Yue, cats I raise from babies in my company.

"What? A crescent-shaped bald spot?" Usagi exclaims surprised.

Luna jumps out of Usagi's hands, leaps of her head and jumps on top of the car that was parked next to us. We stand up while Luna stares at us intently, causing Usagi to get nervous and let out a hesitant laugh. Luna moves slowly forward on the car before the school bell rings reminding us that we were late to school. "Oh! I don't have time for this! Quick nee-chan, we need to run."

We make it to school, but we are so late. Usagi gets shouted at as usual. "Tsukino Usagi-san! You're late again!"

We are both sent to stand out in the hall. I lean against the wall while Usagi looks at the floor upset. "It's so mean, how could they make fragile girl's stand in the hall?" Just as Usagi was once again complaining her stomach lets out a groan of protest. "I'm hungry." Usagi looks in both direction before placing her bag on the floor and getting out her Bento.

"Usagi, you'll get caught," I warn her, but she doesn't listen.

"I did skip breakfast so…time to eat!" Usagi says just as I hear footsteps.

The classroom door slides open and our teacher comes walking out, hands on her hips. (She has long, wavy reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a dark pink suit.) "What are you doing, Tsukino-san?" She demands before holding up Usagi's test paper and pointing at it. "That's why you get failing grades!"

"What?! 30 per cent?!" Usagi exclaims taking a step back.

"Yep!" Ms Haruna says as she shoves the test in front of Usagi's face.

Usagi becomes depressed. Later on, we are outside along with Naru-chan. Naru-chan is our best friend, though more Usagi's than mine. Naru-chan has wavy red hair that is slightly shorter than her shoulders with a darker teal bow in her hair and teal eyes.

"Usagi, I can't believe you. You're a girl and you were going to eat your lunch early?" Naru-chan says looking down at Usagi with her hands on her hips.

Usagi lifts her head from her knees. "But I'm a growing girl. You're my best friend, Naru-chan. You understand, don't you?"

"Usagi-san, how did you do on your test?" Umino asks as he walks up to the three of us, one hand behind his head. Umino has brown hair with large circle spiral glasses. He is wearing the boys' school uniform.

"Umino…" Usagi trails off.

"Can't you tell by how depressed she is? Of course, it was bad." Naru lets out a gasp and looks back down at Usagi, her hand over her mouth. "Oh, did that hurt? I'm sorry." Naru-chan says sheepishly.

Umino moves his arms back to his side. "You don't have to be so upset! I didn't get a perfect this time because I didn't really try." He brings out his own test to show that he got a 95 before he places it behind his back. "A test is like a game."

Naru-chan has her hands on her hips. "How annoying!" Usagi begins making sobbing sounds. "Oh! Did you hear that Sailor V appeared again?"

Usagi stops making noise and looks up at Naru-chan. "Sailor V?"

"Yeah. She caught the robbers from the jewellery heist." Naru-chan says.

"Ehh? Wow!" Usagi exclaims surprised.

I sit back watching Naru-chan cheer Usagi up by taking her mind off her test.

"Isn't it great?" Naru-chan agrees.

"What is a Sailor V?" Usagi questions.

"Don't be so impressed if you don't know her!" Naru-chan snaps.

"Sailor V is the heroine in a school uniform that's been causing an uproar. There's a rumour that she's actually a special agent from the police department." Umino states.

Usagi places a finger on her cheek. "Oh, there's stuff like that now. Must be the end of the century."

Naru-chan places her hands together and closes her eyes. "But gems are beautiful. I'd understand why they'd want to steal them."

Usagi places one hand on her right cheek while she waves her left hand in front of her, eyes glazed as she daydreams. "I know what you mean. I want a diamond ring."

"I want ruby earrings."

While Usagi and Naru-chan dream about gems I see Umino sweatdrop.

"Oh yeah, Usagi, our store has been having a jewellery sale since yesterday. Want to come?" Naru-chan offers with a large smile.

Stars appear in Usagi's eyes. "Jewellery sale?"

"They'll have rings and stuff that even we can buy." Naru-chan offers cheerfully.

"Really? I'll go!" Usagi agrees, nodding her head cheerfully.

"Okay, then come over on your way home," Naru-chan says.

"I'll definitely go. I wish school would end soon." Usagi says as the pair of them turn around and head back inside the school, still daydreaming about gems. I let out a soft chuckle before following leaving Umino behind as he sweatdrops at their actions.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

The room is dark, and it gives off a dark and creepy atmosphere. There is a female sitting on the throne. This female has long, wavy red hair and orange eyes. She is wearing a long, purple maxi dress, a golden choker with an indigo gem in the centre, turquoise earrings, silver bracelets and a black forehead tiara.

She has a crystal ball hovering in front of her which she is moving her hands over. "Have you still not found the legendary silver crystal?"

"No, my lady." A large group of people reply as they stand in the shadows.

"Our great ruler wants a plentiful amount of energy. If you cannot obtain the silver crystal, then let us first give our ruler human energy." Queen Beryl states.

Blue flames appear in front of her. "Queen Beryl-sama." The flames disappear to show a male figure who is bowing his head slightly. "Will you leave that duty to me, Jadeite? My minion, the monster Morga is already gathering human energy."

Jadeite has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a grey uniform with red accents and a pair of knee-high maroon boots.

"I will leave it to you, Jadeite." Queen Beryl agrees.

"Yes, my lady," Jadeite says as he bows his head slightly.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

After we finished school Usagi, Naru-chan and I head towards Naru-chan mama's store. When the doors open it is jam-packed. There are tons of female customers inside trying on the different jewellery for sale.

"Wow, there are a lot of people," Usagi says looking around amazed.

"That's for sure," I add softly.

"Thank you for always choosing us. Welcome! Welcome! Please feel free to try them on." Naru-chan's mama shouts out happily.

Naru-chan mama, Mayumi has the same hair and eye colour as Naru-chan, though her eyes are a little darker. She is wearing turquoise earrings and necklace and a long-sleeved purple dress with black trim.

"Mama's awfully into it," Naru-chan says surprised.

"Maybe she's inspired." Usagi offers.

"Come on in. they're all on sale!" Naru-chan's mama calls out.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Naru's mama walks forward and a smirk appears on her face as she chuckles in her mind. She opens her eyes. _Foolish humans._

The jewellery they are wearing glows before energy is drawn inside.

 _Give all your energy to our great ruler._

Jadeite holds out his hand and the small ball of energy hovers above it. He lets out a chuckle. _It's gathering, the energy of the foolish humans, who are taken by the brilliance of the gems. Queen Beryl-sama will be very pleased._

He lets out a loud laugh. "Morga, collect even more energy." He orders.

A smirk appears on Naru mama's face. "Yes, sir."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 _The evil energy inside this room and it is coming from…Naru-chan's Mama. Hmm, not her Mama I think. I'll have to keep an eye on her. She must be up to something._ I look at one of the rings on one of the customer's finger. It looks like their energy is being drained from them. _Why on earth would she need to drain their energy?_

Naru-chan calls out to her (Fake) Mama. "Mama!"

She turns around, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Oh, welcome home Naru."

"I brought some friends," Naru-chan says happily.

Usagi and I bow. "Hello," Usagi says cheerfully.

"My! Thank you for coming. It's crowded, but please look around."

"Alright!" Usagi agrees.

"I know since you are Naru's friends, I'll give you a discount." Naru-chan's mama offers.

I can feel the excitement rolling of Usagi in waves. "Really? I'm so lucky."

She shows Usagi a diamond ring. "How about this diamond? It usually goes for about 500,000 yen."

"500,000 yen?" Usagi questions.

"But, I'll lower it to 30,000 yen." She says.

"500,00 to 30,000!" Both Naru-chan and Usagi exclaim loudly causing the rest of the customers to hear, push Usagi and Naru-chan out of the way and crowd around the ring. They are pushing and shoving each other to get the ring for such a cheap price.

"Wait! I'll buy it! It's mine!"

I stand near the door watching as Usagi and Naru-chan crawl out of the crowd. Amusement is clearly shown in my eyes.

"Wow! Look at that!" Naru-chan exclaims.

Usagi looks up at the ceiling and has her finger under her chin. "500,000 to 30,000! I want it!"

"Why don't you ask your Papa?" Naru-chan queries.

Usagi lets out a sigh. "But I failed my English test."

"Oh, yeah…" Naru-chan says, hand over her mouth.

"And I've used up all of my allowance for this month," Usagi says letting out a sigh.

Naru-chan puts her hand on Usagi's right shoulder. "Be strong, Usagi."

Usagi meet me at the door and we both walk out.

"I should have studied harder," Usagi says sadly.

"You just have to make sure that your next test has a higher grade." I offer.

Usagi scrunches her test up and throws it behind her head.

"Hey, that hurts, Dumpling Head." A male voice says from behind us.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry…" Usagi trails off.

"30 per cent!" Usagi lets out a shout. "Study harder, Dumpling Head." The male teases.

Usagi goes red in the face. "It's none of your business." She snatches her test out of his hand, sticks her tongue out at him before walking off.

The male has black hair and for some reason, I get the feeling his eyes are blue. He is wearing a black shirt, green jacket and light purple pants.

I let out a soft chuckle causing him to look at me. Because he is wearing sunglasses however I didn't see his eyes widen in surprise or that this was when he began to be drawn to me like I was drawn to him.

I bow to him before running to catch up with Usagi. "What's with him? I can't believe it." Usagi turns around causing me to do the same. He is in front of the jewellery store, looking inside. "What a weirdo."

Usagi turns back around and of course, I follow. Usagi has a habit of getting in trouble if I am not with her. We walk past the arcade. Usagi walks past before she walks back.

"Huh, Sailor V? They made a game already?" Usagi bends down. "It must be nice being Sailor V. You don't have to worry about tests, and I bet catching bad guy's feels pretty good. But for me on the other hand…" Usagi lets out a sigh. "I don't want to take this test home." Usagi wails for a minute before she sniffles turn around and begin walking again.

"It will be fine, Usagi. Just do better next time." I say before we make it home.

"We're home!" Usagi calls out. Mama is waiting for us at the door.

"Oh, you're back. You're late." Mama says with a smile.

"Yeah, a bit," Usagi says sheepishly.

"I bumped into Umino. He said you got your tests back." Mama admits.

"What?" Usagi says freezing.

"Umino said that he got a 95." Mama states.

Usagi places her hand an inch in front of her mouth, letting out a fake laugh. "Oh, really? That's amazing!" Usagi leans closer to my side. She clenches her first and grits her teeth, "Umino's got a big mouth."

"And what did you get, Usagi?" Mama asks.

"Well umm. Umm, well…Actually, that is…" Usagi stammers.

Mama holds out her free hand. "Let me see."

Usagi doesn't move for a few seconds before she hands her test over. "Here."

Mama's vein throbs in her forehead. "Usagi!"

"Yes?" Usagi says unsure.

"Getting such a bad score. I'm not letting you in the house." Mama shouts, angry.

While I am walking upstairs I see Mama push Usagi outside and she closed the door. Even from upstairs in my room, I can hear Usagi wailing and calling out for Mama to let her in. Of course, it isn't long before Mama gives in and lets Usagi back inside.

* * *

 **~~~Jewellery Store~~~**

* * *

The jewellery continues to glow and draw out the wearer's energy. One woman begins to feel weak and places her hand on her forehead. "That's strange. I'm feeling a bit faint.

One by one the other feels the same. An older woman, who was wearing a lot of jewellery begins to fall to the floor. "I feel weak."

Naru looks around confused and walks backwards. "What's happening to everyone all of a sudden? Mama?" Naru looks up when she doesn't get a reply. "Mama?"

Her mama is chuckling softly. "I've gathered quite a bit of energy."

"Mama…" Naru trails off scared.

Her mama slowly turns her head around to look at her. Naru let out a soft scream and covers her mouth with her hands.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I go into Usagi's room just to see that she has fallen asleep. I sit on the edge of her bed waiting for her to wake up. The window opens and I see Luna sneak inside. The window shuts causing Usagi to wake up and look in that direction. Usagi abruptly sits up. "Hey, it's the cat with the crescent bald spot."

"It's not a bald spot. How rude." Luna says back, insulted.

Usagi hides behind my back and peeks her head out. "It talked. A cat…A cat talked."

Luna clears her throat. "My name is Luna. I've been looking for you, Usagi-chan, Selena-chan." I feel Usagi shaking against my back. I move her close and she slowly stops shaking. "Oh, I need to thank you first. Thank you very much. You really helped me out by taking the band-aid off. I can't talk and my sensory powers are dulled when I'm like that. I was having trouble because of that band-aid prank. But thanks to you, I finally found you." She giggles.

Usagi places her head against my back. "Goodnight."

"Usagi-chan, this is not a dream. C'mon, Usagi-chan!" She places her paws on Usagi, but she doesn't answer. "Fine then, I'll wake you up! There!" Luna flips in the air. Two brooches appear on Usagi's bed. I feel Usagi move her head and she slowly peeks around my back. "Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, this is a present for you."

Usagi picks one of the brooches up. "Really, I can have this? All right! Thank you."

I pick mine up but as soon as I touch it, it glows and changes altogether. It changed into an armband. It sits on the upper arm. It is gold while the gem is my silver crystal. It has a Celtic design and has loops and curves surrounding the gem.

"Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, there are weird things happening in Tokyo right now. Usagi-chan, listen to me! There are strange things happening in Tokyo right now. An enemy the police can't fight." Luna jumps on the vanity table and looks at Usagi. "Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, you're going to fight these enemies. Both of you are chosen Senshi. And your other mission is to find our younger princess with the others."

"That sounds sorta cool," Usagi says, hands on her cheek and eyes closed.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Luna says, unhappily.

Usagi shakes her head. "No, I believe you, I believe you."

Luna closes her eyes. "Really? Then say this." She moves to the left and opens her eyes. "'Moon Prism Power Makeup!'"

"Okay." Usagi lifts her arm in the air. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!"

Usagi raises her right hand in the air. Her eyes blink open before all of her body is shown, obscured by glowing colours with only her brooch visible. Usagi spins around several times and translucent pink ribbons wrapped around her body, forming her leotard, gloves, and boots. Her skirt appeared, and she spins again as her tiara gem appeared on her forehead; the focus then moved closer to her face and her tiara and odango covers materialized.

Usagi looks down at her body in disbelief. "No way! What is this? I've transformed. What is this? What does this mean? Tell me."

I then ask my silver crystal to help me transform. My transformation is similar to Usagi's, but instead of my ribbons being pink they are silver, and I don't have a tiara but a gold crescent moon with beads either side.

I am wearing a short kimono. It is blue, green, black and purple. On the kimono, there are cherry blossoms, butterflies, and flower buds all a mixture between purple and blue.

My hair has changed completely. Ankle length hair that is worn in a loose ponytail. On either side there are clips. These clips have two pink cherry blossom and two lavender lilies and gold tassels. The bubbles used to hold the ponytail again has two lavender lilies and one pink cherry blossom flower.

Usagi hairpieces begin to flicker red and a voice is heard. "Help! Someone! Help me! Help! It's my Mama!"

"That's Naru-chan's voice. What does it mean?" Usagi questions panicked.

"Now do you believe me?" Luna asks.

"I don't really get it, but Naru-chan seems to be in danger," Usagi admits.

"Usagi, you have become Sailor Moon. Selena, you have become Sailor Celestia. Now go and save her quickly." Luna encourages.

Usagi just points to herself, a sweat drop going down her face. I snap her out of it. "Usagi, it will be fine. We need to hurry."

We both leave the house and rush to Naru-chan mama's store.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Jewellery Store~~~**

* * *

"Help me!" Naru yells "I…Stop it, Mama!"

Her mama is holding Naru up with her hand that is wrapped around her throat. Her mama let out a laugh. "I'm not your mama!"

Naru struggles and opens one of her eyes. Her mama changes her appearance. Naru lets out a shout. "Your mama is locked up in the basement. After I kill you, I'll send her to the other world with you."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We get there to see Naru-chan being held up by her throat by a Youma who has wrinkly skin and messy hair.

"Get away from Naru-chan" Usagi calls out.

"Who are you?" The Youma demands.

Usagi and I look at each other before speaking at the same time. "Um, For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!/ Sailor Celestia! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

"Sailor Moon? Sailor Celestia? I've never heard of such a thing." She drops Naru-chan and she falls to the floor. She lifts both arms into the air. "Awaken! My slaves that gave their energy to my great ruler."

The customer that had their energy drained start walking towards us. Usagi begins to panic. "Hey, what are you, people?" They lunge at us and I stay next to Usagi and make sure the pair of us dodge. It is harder to do when I am moving myself and Usagi at the same time.

Usagi falls to the floor and one of the females come at her with a shatter glass bottle. Usagi dodges and her back is up against one of the columns. "Oh no! I'm bleeding!"

Luna appears from the same column. "What are you doing, Sailor Moon? You have to fight. You have to destroy that Youma."

"Why? Why is this happening to me?" Usagi wails. "I'm going home."

The Youma lunges towards us. "This is the end!"

I stand in front of Usagi, but her hand doesn't get close to me as a single red rose goes past my face and embeds into the floor.

"Who's there?" The Youma demands twisted her neck around to look.

"I am Tuxedo Mask. Crying isn't going to solve anything, Sailor Moon. It will lead to Sailor Celestia getting hurt because she is protecting you."

"But I…" She once again begins wailing loudly. Her odango covers glow and causes her wails to create sound waves, knocking all of the controlled females out and making the Youma places her hands over her ears.

"Stop crying." The Youma orders.

I look at Usagi. "Sailor Moon, you will get a hold of yourself at once." She stops wailing just as Luna talks to her. "Take the tiara and yell, 'Moon Tiara Action' and throw it!"

Usagi was about to complain again but she looks in my direction and stays quiet. She follows what Luna had just said. Usagi takes her tiara, turning it into what looks like a glowing white energy disk.

My forehead begins to warm, and my crescent moon begins to glow. My eyes widen in surprise as the glow travels down my hands. They heat up as a gold ball of light appear in both of my hands. The glow fades to show to purple fans with the same flowers on them which are on my kimono. My fans glow silver and I move them to place them in front of me.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

The moment Usagi shouts out her attack I wave my fans in front of me calling out my own attack. "Moon Slash!" I slash my fans out in front of me and the silver light surrounds Usagi's tiara increasing its speed.

Between both of our attacks, the Youma turns into dust. "No way!" Usagi exclaims in disbelief.

Tuxedo Mask looks down at us from the window. "Good job, Sailor Celestia! Sailor Moon! I'll remember this night, Sailor Celestia."

A blush appears on my face. _Why does he seem similar to me?_ I notice Usagi looking at me with a small smirk on her face. Luna walks up to us. "You did well, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia."

I picked up the rose before following Luna and Usagi out of the building.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

When they headed home they didn't realize that Tuxedo Mask was following them, well mostly he was following Selena.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At School the Next Day~~~**

* * *

"Hey, I had a really wonderful dream last night. Senshi of justice named Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia appeared and destroyed this monster." Naru-chan says.

"What? I had the same dream!" Another classmate says.

"Me too!" Another agrees.

"How strange," Naru-chan says before looking down at Usagi. "Hey, Usagi. Usagi. Listen!" Naru-chan says trying to get her attention.

Usagi, of course, was asleep, her head resting on her desk. Usagi lifts up her head. "Be quiet. I'm tired; let me sleep a little more." Usagi yawns before resting her head on her folded arms. "Goodnight!"

 _I'm not as tired but I need to do more training in my magic, elements I can use and of course making sure my body stays fit but I'll worry about it another day._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Two~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Hey, I had a really wonderful dream last night. Senshi of justice named Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia appeared and destroyed this monster." Naru-chan says.

"What? I had the same dream!" Another classmate says.

"Me too!" Another agrees.

"How strange," Naru-chan says before looking down at Usagi. "Hey, Usagi. Usagi. Listen!" Naru-chan says trying to get her attention.

Usagi, of course, was asleep, her head resting on her desk. Usagi lifts up her head. "Be quiet. I'm tired; let me sleep a little more." Usagi yawns before resting her head on her folded arms. "Goodnight!"

 _I'm not as tired but I need to do more training in my magic, elements I can use and of course making sure my body stays fit but I'll worry about it another day._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Near an Alleyway~~~**

* * *

Two woman runs towards an alleyway. "Wait for me!" One of the females' state.

"Hurry! Hurry!" The other female encourages.

Around the corner, inside the alleyway, there is an older man sitting down. He is holding a bunch of sticks. He shuffles them about before holding a few in his hands as four females watch. The man narrows his eyes before he looks up and smiles.

The four females let out sighs as smiles appear on their faces. The four female giggles happily as a long line of people queue behind them. At the back of this same queue, there is a man wearing a blue coat, hat and glasses.

The female in front of him holds up a finger. "This place is really good."

"I know." The female next to her agrees. "It's been on TV a few times."

Two females run up and stand behind him. "Wow, look at the line."

The man lets out a low scoff before turning away. He takes hold of his glasses and pushes them up. _Foolish humans._ He walks away.

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

The same creepy room comes into view. "What? You still haven't found the legendary silver crystal?" Queen Beryl demands.

"No." The people in the shadows state.

"Hurry. Our great ruler is waiting for a lot of energy." Queen Beryl orders.

"Leave it to us." The group agrees.

A figure appears in front of her. "Is that you, Jadeite?" Queen Beryl questions.

Jadeite bows. "Yes."

"As you heard, we still have not found the legendary silver crystal. So, I want human energy instead." She states.

"Queen Beryl-sama, it has already been taken care of." Jadeite smirks.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I wake up at dawn. I notice that Crescent and Yue was still asleep on my bed. I found them early hours this morning laying asleep at the end of my bed, curled around each other. I haven't seen them since my first life. Mama doesn't wake up until 7 o'clock. I sneak downstairs and get a bowl of milk along with some leftover chicken. I take it upstairs and give it to the pair of them.

I sit on my bed and meditate until 7:30. I practice my magic, but I focus on doing it without my wand and without speaking the spell out loud. It doesn't take me long before I managed to do both with every spell I have. Hmm, maybe I should go through my family books and see what other spells there are. It is lucky I have the main book that can show any other books inside my trunk.

I get out my trunk, but I notice that my tattoo on my right arm has changed. It hasn't changed much but there is another name above Papa James. The name is Queen Serenity. My first Mama. I wonder if my other tattoo has changed. I lift my shirt to see that it has indeed changed. The only change is that now there is the moon. Inside said moon, there is the figure of Mama Serenity. I look at my left arm where the armband was to see that now it has become a tattoo and it would only become the armband when I transform into my princess form or as Sailor Celestia.

After looking at my tattoos I get out my trunk and get out the books I was looking for. I get out all of my family grimoires and the main book. This book has all of my other books listed. All I have to do is press which book I want to read, and the book changed into the book I had chosen. It saves getting out all my other books and going through them all.

I will read these later on. I get out my shoulder bag from my trunk before putting my trunk back inside my tattoo. I place my ten books inside. One of these books is the Moon Kingdom grimoire. It has the history behind the silver crystal and how it can be used and of course the elements that I can use being the eldest.

I place my bag on my desk. I walk into my closet and get out my school uniform before going into my bathroom (which of course has a spell to make it soundproofed) and get ready for school.

After this, I pick up my shoulder bag after placing all of my school books inside. I head downstairs and eat breakfast, once again waiting for Usagi to wake up late and create chaos.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~~**

* * *

Usagi's alarm goes off but as usual, she ignores it and it continues to go off.

"Wake up!" Luna calls out.

Usagi turns slightly and covers her head with her cover.

Luna lets out a sigh. "Come on!" She jumps up and lands on Usagi's face which is covered. "There!"

Usagi lets out a grunt and slowly moves her hand out of her covers. She pulls her cover off her face. "I can't breathe."

"You won't be able to succeed in our mission like that." Luna scolds.

Usagi lets out a gasp, sits up and picks up her clock.

"Good!" Luna praises.

Usagi's eyes widen as she sees the time. "Look at the time!" She goes pale before flailing her arms in the air with a pout on her face. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

It isn't long before banging comes from upstairs. Luna must have managed to wake Usagi up. I pick up my bento and place it in my bag before running after Usagi.

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

I run ahead of Usagi and I get into the classroom before our teacher does. Usagi, however, tries to sneak inside by crawling just as our names were being called out.

"Good Morning, Usagi-san!" Umino calls out, causing Usagi to be caught.

"Go stand in the hallway!" was shouted as soon as she got caught.

Usagi is made to go out in the hallway but for some reason, Umino goes out to stand with her as well.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

"Why are you out here with me?" I question.

"That's…Well…It's hard to explain…" Umino stutters.

"Weirdo," I state looking away.

"Yes." Umino agrees.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Naru runs up to Umino who is leaning against a tree with his head lowered. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Naru asks.

Umino blushes as he looks up. "I want to go on a date with Usagi-san. And trade diaries and even talk to her parents about the future."

Naru looks at him blankly before laughing. "That'll never happen."

Umino crouches down and clutches the side of his head. Naru stops laughing and looks down at Umino. "I'm sorry, I don't think it'll work if you come straight out and ask."

Umino abruptly stands up. "So, I should attack her from behind?"

Naru shakes her head with a smile. "No, no. Go to a fortune teller and ask her what you should do." Naru wiggles her finger and winks.

"I already know the answer then," Umino says causing Naru to let out a confused sound. Umino takes out a pink electronic device. "This fortune teller games was made according to my ideas. According to this, Usagi and I are supposed to get married. Thank you."

"I don't mean that. I mean a real fortune teller." Naru states waving her hands in the air annoyed.

Umino turns his head to look at her. "I see."

"There's a fortune teller house that opened in Juubangai. I heard that they are pretty good, so why don't you try them?"

"Okay." Umino agrees happily.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

When school finishes Usagi is quick to run off causing me to run after her. I catch up with her when she is standing in front of an alleyway. It is the same alleyway where the fortune teller is.

Usagi looks around. "What happened? There is usually a long line here."

"I guess it's because there is competition now. Look." He points behind us. _The House of Fortune…evil energy is coming from inside._

"It's awfully gaudy. What is that?" Usagi asks.

"The beauty from Juubangai." The fortune-teller says.

Usagi looks back at the old man. "What? Is it the same kind of fortune-telling that you do?"

"Yeah. Everyone like new things." He says.

Usagi holds out her hand. "Read me."

He looks at her surprised before a smile appears on his face. "Okay, thank you. Hmm, there a man that like you. And it's someone you see all the time."

Usagi rushes off but I stay behind and offer the old man my own palm. "The love of your previous life is moving ever closer. You only need to follow your heart."

The Image of Tuxedo Mask appears in my mind. I bow before leaving the alleyway and catching up with Usagi. I catch up with her when she is standing in front of the arcade.

"Hey Usagi-chan, Selena-chan." A male voice says.

Usagi blushes as she turns around.

"Perfect timing. I'm about to start working." He says.

"Hello, Motoki onii-san," Usagi exclaims.

He has blonde hair with bangs that curl in the front and green eyes. He is wearing a white black striped top, red vest, blue jacket and pants and black shoes.

"Usagi-chan, the Sailor V game just came in. You haven't played it yet, right?" Motoki says as he walks inside.

"Not yet!" Usagi admits when we walk inside.

When we get inside Usagi goes straight over to the Sailor V game. I sit down next to her, but I get out the Potter Family Grimoire. Of course, it looks like a normal book to everyone else apart from me. I start reading but keep my ears open to their conversation.

"C' mon! C'mon! There, there! C'mon! C'mon! Oh, game over!" Usagi shouts and bangs the machine.

Motoki comes over to Usagi. "It's pretty hard, isn't it?"

"Uh…yes," Usagi admits hands on her lap.

He sits down next to her. "I'll show you how to do it. My treat. Here Usagi-chan, watch carefully. See, at this point, you have to get this item. See, and you kill it. See? You understand now? The rest you just keep shooting."

Luna appears and sits on the game machine in front of me. She is staring at Usagi. Usagi notices her and looks at Luna. "Luna, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, is this cat's name Luna?" Motoki questions.

"Huh? Yeah." Usagi replies.

"It's been around here lately. I wonder if it's a stray." Motoki ponders.

Luna lunges forward and pulls on Usagi's sleeve. "What are you doing? Stop it. Okay, I'm going! I'm going!"

Luna lets go. I get up and put my Potter Grimoire back inside my bag. Usagi picks up her own bag before looking up at Motoki. "Well, Bye!"

"Oh but, we're still in the middle of a game," Motoki says disappointedly.

"I'll come again," Usagi says before turning around and heading towards the door.

"I'll be waiting. I feel good every time I see your face." Motoki says with a smile.

A blush and large smile appear on Usagi's face. She turns to face Motoki, bows, shows a massive smile before turning back around and leaving the arcade along with Luna and me.

"We were having a good time!" Usagi moans.

"Is it okay for you to stop somewhere on your way home?" Luna queries.

"Well, it's not a good thing," Usagi admits sheepishly.

"As long as you understand. Like I told you this morning, Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, you have a mission." Usagi runs off while Luna is still talking. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have the old man tell me more about Motoki," Usagi says as she continues running.

I run after her and we come to the same alleyway from yesterday. It is empty. The old man isn't even there. "I was too late."

Luna catches up to us. "What are you doing, Usagi-chan?"

"Never mind, never mind. Oh, I know. I'll tell my own fortune on which one I should go to." Usagi takes off one of her shoes. "If it's right side up, I'll ask the old man. If it's upside down, I'll go to the House of Fortune."

"Ow."

Ahh, it landed on someone's head. It is the same guy from yesterday.

"It's that smug guy again," Usagi says.

He holds Usagi's shoe and walks towards us. "That hurts, Dumpling Head."

"Is that all you can say?" Usagi says annoyed.

"You'll never have a boyfriend if you don't act more ladylike." He teases.

Usagi snatches her shoe back, blush on her face. I let out a chuckle and I feel his eyes on me. I look into his eyes and I see them darken to a darker shade of blue. I don't think he has noticed his eyes are doing that though. He drags his eyes away and turns around and walks off. Usagi sticks her tongue out at his back before she turns around. "My good mood's all gone." She puts her shoe back on and walks off. "How irritating." Luna and I share a glance before we run and catch up with Usagi.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~House of Fortune~~~**

* * *

Umino heads inside the house of fortune not realizing that Usagi and Selena were behind him across the street. He has to wait a bit due to the long que of people, but he finally gets his turn.

The fortune-teller has long black hair and eye. She has a red dot in the centre of her forehead, and she is wearing a purple dress.

He sits down and the fortune teller places her card on the table in a circle. She places another card in the centre and pushes it closer to Umino. She takes her hands back and entwines her fingers together.

She blows softly and the cards on the table stand up by their selves.

"Amazing!" Umino praises.

The card falls backwards and lands on the table. "Look at my eyes." She orders. Umino does. She tilts her head and Umino does the same. The card in the middle of the table glows purple and it hovers in the air. "You are a wonderful servant of evil. You can do whatever you desire."

"I will do whatever I desire," Umino states as the card flips in the air and goes inside Umino uniform. It glows briefly before dimming down.

The fortune-teller laughs. "I will soon be able to collect the energy." She smirks as she continues chuckling.

* * *

 **~~~A While Later~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We are walking on the path when our names are called. "Oi! Usagi! Selena!"

We turn around to see Papa (brown hair and eyes with glasses. He is wearing a black suit with a brown vest and red tie). "Oh, Papa. Shopping?"

"Yeah, I got home early for a change and your Mama got me," Papa admits.

"Papa, you're so sweet," Usagi says and I nod my head in agreement.

"I leave all the housework to your Mama. This is the least I can do." Usagi begins daydreaming until Papa snaps her out of it. "Usagi, Selena."

"Huh?" Usagi says surprised.

"What were you doing out until now? It's not good to be hanging out after school." Papa scolds.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. Nee-chan is with me though." Usagi admits.

"Usagi, Selena, what is wrong with the cat? It seems like it's following us." Papa says looking at Luna, who is walking behind us.

"Oh, it's my friend. Nee-chan has two cats of her own. Both are silver and have a crescent moon on their heads."

"You have some strange friends," Papa says.

We walk home with Papa. As soon as I get home I do all of my homework before Mama calls us down for dinner. After dinner, I finish reading my Potter family grimoire, as well a perfect the spells written inside without a wand and saying the spell out loud.

Even though I practice all of the spells I have read about I still managed to go to bed by ten o'clock. I need my sleep since some of the spells I practised take a lot of energy and magic to use.

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

The next day Usagi wakes up on time and we aren't late to school. Naru-chan is waiting for us at the lockers. Naru-chan is kneeling on the floor putting her inside shoes on. She looks up at Usagi. "Did Umino say anything to you?"

"Huh? About what?" Usagi asks

Naru-chan stands up and looks at Usagi with a smile. "I think Umino likes you."

"What?!" Usagi exclaims surprised.

"But he's innocent so he's too shy to say anything," Naru-chan admits.

"Usagi, let's go on a date!" Umino says from behind us.

"What's wrong?" Usagi questions.

"It's not a good idea to come to school dressed like that," Naru-chan warns. Umino is wearing a blue suit.

"Who cares? Usagi, let's go on a date today." Umino says, dismissing Naru-chan's words.

"You know…" Usagi starts but trails off.

"He's gotten brave all of the sudden," Naru-chan says amazed.

"Umino-kun, what is that outfit?" Ms Haruna says, her hand on her hips and disapproval on her face. Umino scoffs, opens his bag and brings out a bread roll that he begins eating. "Umino-kun! What are you thinking?"

He ignores her and walks past, flipping her skirt up in the process. "Thinking this!" He says before he laughs.

Ms Haruna blushes before she wails. She falls to her knees. "No one will marry me now!"

When she calmed down we head to our classroom. She is trying to teach us but Umino is reading a book, laughing the whole time. Ms Haruna must have reached her breaking point as the chalk snaps. She turns to look at Umino. "That is enough!" She walks towards him, but she falls to the floor. One of the other students tripped her up."What are you doing, Yuuji?"

"Ms Haruna, you are supposed to walk quietly in the classroom." The same boy says back with a smirk.

She stands up, her fists clench down by her sides. "What did you say?" Umino continues to laugh while reading his book.

* * *

 **~~~After Class~~~**

* * *

Naru-chan drags us outside the classroom and to a quiet area. Usagi and Naru-chan are talking about Umino.

"What? Umino went to the House of Fortune?" Usagi queries.

"Yeah. I told him about it. I think Yuuji went too." Naru-chan admits, arms folded across her chest.

 _That other fortune place from yesterday. The one that gives off evil energy. Yet it doesn't look like their energy is being drained, well not yet at least._ I am snapped out of my thoughts when we hear glass shatter.

We look to see a group of boys including Umino near the window that had just been shattered, by a rock by the look of things. A teacher opens the window. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" The teacher, however, lets out a gasp of surprise and shuts the window again just another rock was thrown through.

"You don't have much of a brain. So, stop acting like you're better than us!" Umino states while he is bouncing a rock in his hand.

"Yeah! Yeah!" The rest of the boys throw the rocks through the window. "Take that! And that and that!" The boys all laugh. I see their energy being collected but I'm not able to tell where it is being gathered to.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

All of the boy's chest shows a glowing purple card as they laugh. The fortune-teller is standing outside the school gate, holding up one of her cards. The card is drawing in energy that the boys are giving off as they create more trouble. She laughs. "Keep on making trouble."

Jadeite holds out his hand and the ball of energy hovers above it. "The rebellious energy of the young." Jadeite laughs loudly.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi and Naru-chan run up to where Umino and the rest of the boys were. "What are you doing?" Usagi yells at them.

"What is this?" Naru-chan questions.

Umino looks at Usagi. "Hey, Usagi!"

"What's wrong with you?" Usagi questions, confused.

He pulls of Usagi's hand, drawing her close to him. "Wanna kiss?"

He leans forward but Usagi wails. "I don't like you when you're like this! I hate you! Hate you! Hate you!"

"Let's get out of here, everyone," Umino says before the boys walk away.

Naru-chan puts her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi, it's okay now."

Usagi stops crying almost instantly. "Oh, I feel better."

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

We are walking home and Usagi is quiet at first until Luna speaks to us. "Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, it seems something evil has been causing these incidents."

"So, Umino and the others…" Usagi trails off.

"They are probably being controlled," Luna admits.

"The House of Fortune is suspicious. The guys have been weird since they went to the House of Fortune." Usagi states.

"That's great! Good job finding that out." Luna praises Usagi.

"Luna." Usagi and Luna look at me. "There was a lot of evil energy coming from the House of Fortune building yesterday and earlier at school, it looked like Umino and the other's energy was being drained."

Luna nods her head, not doubting what I had just said. Usagi smiles before holding out her hand to Luna. "Give us a new item as a reward."

"In your dreams! Let's go." Luna says jumping ahead.

"What? Fight again? I'm kind of scared." Usagi admits.

"What are you talking about?" Luna questions as she stops to look at us.

"Usagi, you not fighting alone. I'm there with you remember." I tell her gently causing her to calm down before we head to the House of Fortune.

* * *

 **~~~At the House of Fortune~~~**

* * *

We are in the alleyway next to the House of Fortune.

"Transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia." Luna orders.

Usagi looks at Luna. "Do I have to?"

"You have to," Luna says.

"Let's see. I forgot what I'm supposed to say." Usagi admits sheepishly.

"It's 'Moon Prism Power Makeup'!" Luna says with a sigh.

"Oh, that's it. Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Usagi calls out.

I transform myself at the same time Usagi does

/Same actions and background\\.

Though my outfit has changed a little bit. On my neck, I now have a blue choker with a crescent moon dangling off in the middle. I didn't have that yesterday. I also notice that my armband holding my Silver Crystal is visible again and isn't a tattoo on my skin.

We sneak inside to see a group of boys and girl gathered in front of the fortune teller. "What's worse than old men being envious of youth and popularity are those that think nothing of peoples' feelings," Usagi says from in front of the closed door.

"Who's there?" The Fortune teller demands.

Usagi slams the doors open. "For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!/ Sailor Celestia! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

She shuffles her card before throwing them at us. We dodge, well Usagi falls to the floor. A card goes past Usagi's face and embeds in the wall."Hey, watch it!"

"You don't have time for that," Luna states forcefully.

"Oh yeah," Usagi admits before she stands back up.

The fortune-teller turns into her true form, again wrinkly skin and messy hair. She points at us. "Get them!" The customers that are being controlled once again attack us but not before there exposed skin turns green.

"Stop this!" They chase after Usagi, ignoring me completely. "No!" Usagi stops running when she gets to the wall. "If you get any closer, you're going to get hurt." They continue walking forward. I rush ahead and pull Usagi away from them.

At the same time, I was doing this a red rose is sent to the Youma's face, causing her to be distracted. Umino and the rest of them stop moving.

"Another intruder? Who's there?" The youma demands.

We all turn to see Tuxedo Mask leaning against the doors. He is looking in my direction even though he is speaking to Usagi. "Don't ever give up no matter how hard it is."

"Okay," Usagi says sheepishly.

Tuxedo Mask turns around. "Goodbye! We'll meet again." He then runs off.

Usagi looks at me again and smirks slightly. I lift my eyebrow and she snaps out of it. While we were distracted the Youma tried to attack us from behind with her hair, which hardens. We both dodge out of the way. She drags her hair across the tiles leaving deep lines.

"That would have hurt," Usagi says and I nod my head in agreement. That would have hurt, a lot no doubt.

"C' mon, Sailor Moon, the tiara! Sailor Celestia, your fans." Luna says.

"Oh yeah!" Usagi agrees.

The Youma goes to attack at the same time we announce our attacks. "Moon Tiara Action." "Moon Slash!" We shout at the same time. A card falls out of her body before she turns to dust. Both the card and the dust slowly disappear.

"Yay!" Usagi cheers, clicking her fingers. The boys and girl being controlled gain control over themselves. I quickly pick up the red rose before we stand in front of the door. "Take care!" Usagi calls out before Usagi, Luna and I fled the building.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

On the way to school, we see Naru-chan and Umino. Usagi gets a small smirk on her face before it is replaced by her usual smile. She appears in front of Umino's face when he was distracted. "Good morning!"

Umino gives a start. "Usagi-san. Uh…about yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it!" Usagi says with a smile.

"You're right! I shouldn't worry about it. You're okay when you get a bad grade on your test after all. I need to be more like you." Umino admits happily.

"Sheesh! He doesn't even know the trouble I go through. Oh no." Usagi says annoyed as the school bell starts to ring causing us to run the rest of the way to school. But of course, Usagi trips on the curve but then again she wouldn't be Usagi if she wasn't clumsy. _So, it's fine either way I suppose._ I think with a small smile.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Three~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

On the way to school, we see Naru-chan and Umino. Usagi gets a small smirk on her face before it is replaced by her usual smile. She appears in front of Umino's face when he was distracted. "Good morning!"

Umino gives a start. "Usagi-san. Uh…about yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it!" Usagi says with a smile.

"You're right! I shouldn't worry about it. You're okay when you get a bad grade on your test after all. I need to be more like you." Umino admits happily.

"Sheesh! He doesn't even know the trouble I go through. Oh no." Usagi says annoyed as the school bell starts to ring causing us to run the rest of the way to school. But of course, Usagi trips on the curve but then again she wouldn't be Usagi if she wasn't clumsy. _So, it's fine either way I suppose._ I think with a small smile.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's** **POV~~~**

* * *

 _I'm Usagi Tsukino, 14 years old. I'm in the eighth grade. I'm a cancer. My blood type is O and my birthstone is the pearl. I'm clumsier than other and a bit of a crybaby. That's about it._

 _One day, a strange black cat named Luna appeared and made me and Selena nee-chan into sailor soldiers. But she wants me to fight bad guys along with Nee-chan. That makes me really nervous. Oh well, I guess everything will be okay._

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"Jadeite, what of the energy that we are to give our great ruler?" Queen Beryl questions.

"Queen Beryl-sama, please give us a little more time. Everything is going as planned." Jadeite answers.

"Is that so? It had better work this time." Queen Beryl states.

"Yes." Jadeite agrees. "We had some interruptions before, but this time I am working secretly with my minion Flowa."

Queen Beryl laughs. "Very well, it is all on your shoulders. Keep that in mind."

"Yes, my lady." Jadeite agrees.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I am sitting in Usagi's room as I had made her finish her homework. We are now listening to the radio.

"My old diary was full of you. And my diary now is full of the past. I want to see you. I want to see you one more time. I want to tell you my true feelings. This was sent to us from Haruna the dreamer from Juubangai." The male voice says over the radio.

"Haruna!" Usagi exclaims as she falls back onto her bed. Usagi gets up and looks at me. "That's our teacher's name. Nah. Can't be her."

"It could be." I point out softly.

"We're sharing everyone's love letters on this show. From those whose letters are read, we will send you a flower brooch that makes love comes true." The male voice continues.

Luna comes into Usagi's room instead of staying in mine with Crescent and Yue. Usagi kicks her legs back and forth. "I want a flower brooch."

"Usagi-chan!" Luna calls.

"I want your love to blossom. I'll be back tomorrow. This is J-Dite."

Luna jumps on the table and looks at the radio. "Usagi-chan!"

"I've never written a love letter before." Usagi comments.

"Usagi-chan!" Luna calls out.

"And there's the problem of whom to write it to." Usagi ponders.

"Usagi!" Luna finally yells.

"Oh! What?" Usagi says finally looking down at her.

"You should probably go to bed. You'll oversleep again." Usagi turns her head to the side and pouts. "Besides, you don't have time to listen to late-night radio. You're a chosen soldier. You have a very important mission."

"Yeah, yeah! I know that! I'm going to bed!" Usagi says annoyed as she gets into bed.

I go into my room and Luna follows me.

"Luna, you must remember we both have a life on Earth now. School is as important as finding my younger sister. However, how Usagi acts when she is not a sailor soldier is up to her. The only time her attitude needs to change is when she is Sailor Moon and when she is fighting."

Luna lets out a sigh before nodding her head. She leaves my room and heads back into Usagi's. I turn off my light and get under my covers. Crescent and Yue are quick to join me on my bed. The three of us are asleep in no time.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Morning~~~**

* * *

I wake up at dawn again. My body is used to being woken up early after all. I once again feed Crescent and Yue before I get out my Black Family Grimoire and read it until I go downstairs at 7:30.

When 7:30 comes by I was halfway through my grimoire. I put my Grimoire back inside my shoulder bag with the others before heading to the bathroom and getting myself ready for school.

I head downstairs and eat my breakfast. Papa is reading the newspaper. He is reading about a mysterious illness that is sending people to sleep and how they are not able to be woken up. "I want to get that and rest for a while," Papa admits.

"What are you talking about? We need you to work hard!" Mama scolds gently.

Papa chuckles nervously as he folds the newspaper up. "I'm just kidding. If I were asleep I'd miss your delicious cooking."

Mama pokes Papa's cheek. "You're such a flatterer, Dear." Mama picks up a piece of toast. "Ahh!"

Papa opens his mouth and Mama places the toast in.

"Oh, I'm totally late!" Usagi shouts.

"What?! Usagi's still here?" Papa exclaims surprised.

"I forget!" Mama admits, hand over her mouth.

"Papa, I wouldn't be in here if she wasn't," I say softly.

"Ahh, that true." He agrees.

Usagi comes running down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning! Goodbye!" Usagi says as she picks up some food before running to the front door. I pick up our bentos before following after her.

"What am I going to do?! The teacher's going to yell at me again!" We make it to the classroom to find that Ms Haruna isn't even there yet. So, we weren't late.

"Naru-chan, where's Ms Haruna?" Usagi asks.

"She doesn't seem to be here yet," Naru-chan admits.

"Lucky me!" Usagi cheers happily.

Umino sneaks closer to us. "It's unusual for Ms Haruna to be late."

The classroom door slides open and Ms Haruna walks in. She doesn't seem to have much energy as she is dropping her books. Her eyes are drooping and while she was walking to the front of the classroom she trips over the step, but she catches herself on her desk. She straightens herself up just to let out a yawn.

"Let's see, I'll take roll call now." She drops the register and we all notice the flower brooch pinned to her chest. "Actually, today will be self-study. Just study whatever you want."

I look closer at the brooch and it is draining Ms Haruna's energy. But I can't do much about it unless we know where the monster is stationed. "Today, I'm just…So, so sleepy." She stretches out her arms before folding them on her desk and placing her head on top of them. She is soon fast asleep.

"Usagi-san, what could be wrong with Ms Haruna?" Umino asks.

"Don't ask me. How would I know? But I guess it's really lucky for me!" Usagi says happily.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I wander the streets annoyed. "I hate it. Usagi never listens to what I say. She's probably being scolded by the sensei right now. Serves her right!"

"Hey!" I look to see the boy from the arcade, Motoki. "We meet again, kitty." He winks.

My eyes widen before I begin meowing like a normal cat. _I hope he didn't hear me talking._

He crouches down in front of me. "You're not with Usagi-chan and Selena-chan today?" I let out a meow. He places his hand on my head and strokes it. "Oh, they probably at school right now." He laughs.

I meow again. _Looks like it was okay._

"There, there, I'll get you some milk. Wait just a minute." He says before walking into the arcade.

I look at his retreating back with stars in my eyes before looking away. "I wish Usagi would treat me like this. Selena spoils Crescent and Yue with no problems." I hear the ambulance sounds before it drives past. I walk over to the edge of the road. "Oh, I wonder what it is?"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

An ambulance is called, and they came and pick up Ms Haruna. We watch as she is taken away from the windows.

"I wonder what's wrong." Umino queries pushing up his glasses.

"She won't wake up no matter what we do. Is it that exhausting to be a teacher?" Usagi asks Naru-chan.

"You know, I heard there's a disease going around just like this, where you don't ever wake up," Naru-chan says looking at Usagi.

"That was in the paper Papa was reading this morning," I add softly.

"So, you get to sleep forever! How nice." Usagi says dreamily.

"Why?" Naru-chan and Umino ask Usagi at the same time.

"Because…you get to stay in your dreams forever. I bet that's a lot of fun." Usagi admits happily, her left hand on her cheek as she leans her elbow on the window.

"You think so?" Naru-chan questions.

"Yeah!" Usagi exclaims.

I spend the rest of the school day reading the rest of my Black Family Grimoire. No one bothered me as they were doing their own things.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Radio Station~~~**

* * *

A man carries a tray filled with letters and places them on a desk. "Mr President, we got more letters addressed to Midnight Zero."

"Again? Why do we get so many responses for a show that doesn't even exist?" The President queries.

"What should we do?" The man questions.

The President puts down the letters. "Never mind, just put it away somewhere."

The man rubs his head. "Good grief."

A woman walks up from behind them. "I'll take care of those."

"Oh, really? Thank you." The President says happily.

"No problem." The woman replies.

The woman is wearing a green shirt with a blue bow and a black skirt. She has short red hair and dark brown eyes. She is also wearing the same flower brooch that Haruna was wearing.

She narrows her eyes with a smirk before her eyes flash briefly.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

We are walking home with Naru. "Oh Naru-chan, you listen to Midnight Zero too?"

"Of course. I've sent them many love letters." Naru-chan admits.

"Really? Written to whom?" Usagi asks.

"It doesn't matter. You can just write it to your future boyfriend." Naru-chan suggests.

Usagi looks in front of her, a thoughtful look on her face. "That's a good idea. I didn't think of that. My future boyfriend."

Usagi was daydreaming and was about to bump into the same boy from before, but I gently pull her towards my chest. He once again looks at me before telling Usagi to be careful. He walks off, leaving Usagi a little mad and Naru-chan blushing.

"Hey, do you know that guy? He's gorgeous." Naru-chan questions, a blush on her face.

"He is not!" Usagi yells waving her arm widely in the air. "He ticks me off."

* * *

 **~~~At Home~~~**

* * *

When we get home Usagi goes straight up to her room. I follow after her but not before placing my bag inside my study, on my desk. I shut the study door and it completely disappears from view.

I head into Usagi's room to see that she has gotten out her notepad. "All right. Okay, I'm going to really get this letter written." She says as she stretches her arms about.

"Usagi, a love letter doesn't really mean much if you don't give it to the person yourself," Luna says from on top of Usagi's bed.

"Don't talk to me right now," Usagi says back annoyed.

"Okay. Okay." Luna agrees and goes quiet.

Usagi folds her arms over her chest. "Future boyfriend. Future boyfriend." Usagi thinks about it until she lets out a sigh and put her head on her table. "It's no use. I can't think of anything to write. I failed Japanese too."

"That has nothing to do with it," Luna says with a sigh.

Usagi abruptly sits up. "I know!" She claps her hand together. "I'm going to go to see Mr J-Dite from Midnight Zero and ask him how I should write it!"

"What?" Luna exclaims.

"I've decided. Let's go, Luna! Nee-chan!" Usagi exclaims happily.

"Hey, wait!" Luna calls out as she runs after Usagi. I let out a chuckle before following after the two of them not before calling Crescent and Yue, however. They decide to come with me.

* * *

 **~~~Outside the Radio Station~~~**

* * *

"What? But this is the FM 10 right?" Usagi questions.

"Yes, it is. But we don't have a show called Midnight Zero." The officer says.

"What?" Usagi exclaims surprised.

"Now go home." The officer says, putting his hands on Usagi's back and shoulder and turning her around.

"That's weird. That's strange." Usagi admits as we walk off.

* * *

 **~~~At Home~~~**

* * *

We head back home, and I go and change into my pyjamas. I decide to wear lilac nightie. The nightie I decided to wear is silk. It isn't very long, but it reaches just above my knees. It doesn't have any sleeves but at the bottom, there is some lace. I spend the next couple of hours in my room practising the spells I read from the Black Grimoire. I finished the different spell just before midnight.

I sneak into Usagi room. We turn the radio on and stare at Usagi's clock until it hit midnight.

"Good evening, it's time for Midnight Zero."

Usagi jumps off her bed and leans over her table. "See. They do have it. That guard lied."

Luna opens up the newspaper. "It's still strange. It says that it should be a different program on FM 10 right now."

"That must be wrong because it's on," Usagi says dismissing Luna.

"The first love letter we will read is from Naru who lives in Jubangai." The male voice states.

"Naru-chan!" Usagi exclaims surprised.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Radio Station~~~**

* * *

The same woman who took the letters is standing out the radio room with her arms folded over her chest.

It is Jadeite who is reading out the letter in front of the radio. He lifts his right hand to show another flower brooch. "It's nice to believe in fate."

He turns the flower brooch left and right before a smirk appears on his face.

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

The next morning, when we get to school Naru-chan has a package in her hands.

"Wow!" A female classmate says amazed.

"That's the flower brooch?" Yumiko questions her.

Naru-chan nods her head happily. "Yeah, it arrived this morning."

"Naru-chan, hurry up and open it!" Usagi encourages her.

"Okay!" Naru-chan agrees before opening it. She holds it in her palm and looks down at it along with the rest of us.

"Wow. It's so pretty." Female praise.

"Hey, that's the same as Ms Haruna's," Usagi states surprised.

"Really?" Naru-chan and the three girls say at the same time.

"So, the letter that was from the Haruna in love was…" Kuri trails off with Yumiko finishing. "The sensei."

"That's kind of strange," Usagi admits.

As soon as Naru-chan puts on I see it glow a light purple and begins to drain some of her energy. "I'm…awfully…sleepy."

"Naru-chan!" Usagi exclaims.

Naru-chan shuts her eyes and she falls asleep. _Hmm, so these brooches come from Midnight Zero_. Usagi puts her hand on Naru-chan's shoulder and shakes her. "Naru-chan! Naru-chan!"

Because Usagi was too close to the flower Brooch, it takes some of her energy causing her to fall asleep. "Not Usagi too!"

"What's wrong with you, Usagi?" One female says.

"Get a hold of yourself, Usagi!" The other says.

"Usagi!" I call out worried. I kneel down and let out a sigh when I check to see if they are still breathing. To my relief they were.

Both Usagi and Naru-chan are taken to the infirmary and placed on the beds. I see Luna near a window. She waits until everyone else has left before she sneaks inside. She goes to the bed before shouting. "Usagi!"

Usagi jumps into the air before falling back onto the bed. "Oh good, you're awake!" Luna says getting up after Usagi caused her to fall onto the bed.

Usagi moves over to the bed where Naru-chan is resting. "Naru-chan!"

"Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, this is a case. There must be something going on at that radio station." Luna states as she moves towards Naru-chan.

Usagi and I share a look. "Yeah!"

"Midnight Zero," I add thoughtfully.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Jadeite holds out his hands with a large ball of energy hovering between them. The woman is standing behind him. "We've gathered quite a bit now."

"It seems the experiment was a success. Flowa, I never thought that young women with dreams of love would have so much energy." Jadeite admits. He turns his head slightly to look back at her. "The flower brooch puts girls to sleep and absorbs their dreams of love." He lifts his right hand with the brooch in. "This brooch that you created is very useful. It's about time for Midnight Zero."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Outside the Radio Station~~~**

* * *

We are once again hiding in the alleyway next to the radio station.

"Hey, Luna. How are we going to sneak in? The guard is going to stop us again." Usagi states worried as she pokes her head around the corner.

Luna closes one of her eyes. "Don't worry!" With that said she once again does a flip producing two pens.

Usagi moves back. "What is this?"

Luna points her paw to them. "Use this pen."

Usagi picks hers up. "Huh? What's this pretty pen?"

"This is your new item. If you use that, you can disguise yourself as different people." Luna says.

Usagi leans closer to Luna. "Really? How does it work?"

"Just yell, 'Moon Power'," Luna says sweatdropping.

"' Moon Power.' Right, okay. Moon Power, make me into a beautiful newscaster!" Usagi calls out. In a flash of pink light and stars, Usagi transforms.

I pick mine up and it changes colours. The part where the pen is gold stays the same. The gem of the pen changes to Silver instead of red. The rest of my pen is lilac instead of pink. I request the same (Silently) and I transform in a flash of silver light and gold stars.

My hair has stayed the same though, my clothes have changed. I am wearing the same as Usagi but different colours and style. I am wearing white high heels along with a lilac chequered dress with a white belt around my waist. In my hair, I also have a white hairband.

"Yay, I've transformed!" Usagi cheers.

"Did you have to add the 'beautiful' part?" Luna questions sweatdropping.

Usagi holds her sunglasses near her face. "Okay, Luna, Nee-chan, we're going."

She puts on her sunglasses before walking forward just to trip slightly. _That is Usagi for you. She isn't used to wearing high heels_. I think chuckling slightly.

* * *

 **~~~Inside the Radio Station~~~**

* * *

We managed to get inside the building without the guard stopping us. We search for the different rooms until we find the one where Midnight Zero is being aired.

"So that's Mr J-Dite? He's so cool!" Usagi states, a blush on her face.

"What are you saying? He's the enemy!" Luna scolds Usagi.

"Are you sure?" Usagi questions.

"Oh! He's been taking over the program." Luna exclaims surprised.

"You're right! All right!" Usagi opens the door. She storms past the woman who was in the room. "Wait a minute!" Usagi doesn't listen to her and carries on until she gets inside the recording room. She sits down in the spare seat in front of the microphone. "Sorry to interrupt your program but this is an emergency news flash. We have learned that the flower brooches that have been sent from this show are very dangerous. Do not touch them if they are sent to you!"

"What are you saying?" The man says, standing up and slamming his fists on the desk.

"Everyone think about it. A love letter means nothing if you don't give it to the person yourself. Wake up from your dreams." Usagi continues.

"Hey, that's my line," Luna says.

"At least we know she listens to what you say." I offer.

"Who are you?!" The man demands just before the glass shatters as the woman that was in the room jumps through. Her appearance changes. Her skin turns purple, her hair is wavy and is in the air and she has narrow eyes and a black mark on her forehead. "Don't think you'll get away with this!"

"It's a Youma!" Luna shouts.

The Youma lets out her breath which causes smoke and small explosions. Usagi dodges before she is next to Luna and me. We all dodge again and flee the room. "Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, now's the time."

"Okay! Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Usagi calls out.

I transform at the same time.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!/ Sailor Celestia!" We both call out at the same time.

Usagi points at them as the smoke disappears. "Trying to ruin girls' dreams of love is abominable! Abominable snowman!"

"Did you need to tack on 'abominable snowman'?" Luna questions.

"Oh yeah! Anyway! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" Usagi says.

"You're the ones who keep interfering with us." J-Dite states.

"Then you must be their boss." Usagi offers.

"My name is Jadeite." The male says.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia! En guard!" The Youma says as she lunges at us. We keep on dodging her attacks until we escape through a hole in the ceiling. "You won't get away!" She yells as she comes after us.

We are on the rooftop, but it isn't long before the Youma catches up with us. Usagi panics. "This is where you die!" Once again she sends her breath towards us, making Usagi and I dodge. Usagi goes in a different direction than I do and ends up running right into where the Youma was. "Die!" She lifts her long nails and strikes them forward but Usagi jumps back and is once again at my side.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, use the Moon Tiara Action and Moon Slash!" Luna shouts.

Usagi uses it at the same time I use my fans. However, our attack misses her completely. "Where are you aiming?"

Usagi moves her hand around while I do the same with my fans. Our attack head back towards the Youma. The Youma turns around just to get the force of our attacks and she is split in two before turning into dust.

"Jadeite!" Usagi calls as she has her tiara in her hand.

"What? You want to fight me now?" Jadeite taunts.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi yells,

Her tiara doesn't even make it halfway towards Jadeite as he stopped it with some of his own power. "No! You're kidding me!" Usagi whined. Usagi's tiara falls to the floor.

Usagi lunges at Jadeite but he puts up a shield which she bounces off. "Watch out!" I hear Luna yell. I catch Usagi before she falls to the ground. I help Usagi back on to her feet, but I push her behind me when I notice Jadeite walking towards us.

He doesn't get very close to us, however. Just as he was a few steps away a rose is embedded in the floor in front of us. Jadeite jumps up in the air before he disappears. A black portal appears in the sky as Jadeite appears in front of it. He is sucked into the portal and it disappears.

I pick up the rose. I'll take it home as I have done with the other roses. Usagi looks at the rose in my hand. "This is…Tuxedo Mask!"

We hear movement so we both look up. Tuxedo Mask is in the sky. "Goodbye. We'll meet again." With the fight finished we sneak back into our house. Usagi goes into her room with Luna and I go to my own. I go into my study and place the rose from tonight in the vase filled with the two other roses.

I change into my pyjamas before opening my balcony slightly. I get into my bed and it isn't long before I am asleep.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Due to Selena being asleep however she didn't realise that once again Tuxedo Mask had followed them home. Because Selena's balcony was open he came inside her room. He stroked Selena's cheek with his hand before leaning down and kissing her lips.

Crescent and Yue were awake but again they didn't interrupt because they could tell who he was.

Selena moves slightly as Tuxedo Mask moves back. He leaves her house after one more glance in her direction.

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

When we get to school Usagi is writing a love letter. To Motoki no doubt. Naru-chan sees her pad and takes it off Usagi stating Midnight Zero was over. "It doesn't matter. I'm giving this to him myself. Give it back!" Usagi tries to get her notepad back but Naru-chan keeps it out of her reach.

"Really? Then I'll read it for you." Naru-chan teases as she moves out of the way.

"Ahh! Don't!" Usagi cries.

At this point, Ms Haruna walks into the classroom. "Good morning. I'm sorry to have worried you, but I'm much better now. I'm refreshed. Let's all study hard."

"Give me back my love letter." Usagi cries out causing Ms Haruna to go silent.

"Love letter? Wait a second…Let me read it too." Ms Haruna says moving towards the pair of them.

Usagi is chasing Naru-chan and now Ms Haruna is chasing both Naru-chan and Usagi, just so she can see Usagi's love letter.

"Tsukino-san!"

"No!" Usagi cries.

 _That's life, I suppose. Oh well, it's fine I suppose._ I think chuckling slightly.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Four~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

When we get to school Usagi is writing a love letter. To Motoki no doubt. Naru-chan sees her pad and takes it off Usagi stating Midnight Zero was over. "It doesn't matter. I'm giving this to him myself. Give it back!" Usagi tries to get her notepad back but Naru-chan keeps it out of her reach.

"Really? Then I'll read it for you." Naru-chan teases as she moves out of the way.

"Ahh! Don't!" Usagi cries.

At this point, Ms Haruna walks into the classroom. "Good morning. I'm sorry to have worried you, but I'm much better now. I'm refreshed. Let's all study hard."

"Give me back my love letter." Usagi cries out causing Ms Haruna to go silent.

"Love letter? Wait a second…Let me read it too." Ms Haruna says moving towards the pair of them.

Usagi is chasing Naru-chan and now Ms Haruna is chasing both Naru-chan and Usagi, just so she can see Usagi's love letter.

"Tsukino-san!"

"No!" Usagi cries.

 _That's life, I suppose. Oh well, it's fine I suppose._ I think chuckling slightly.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's** **POV~~~**

* * *

I have just gotten out of the bath. I go over to the scales to check my weight.

I let out a loud scream causing Mama, Papa, Nee-chan and Shingo to crowd around the doorway.

"I've gained weight. I'm fat!" I whine with a loud cry.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We all head downstairs to the table. Shingo is standing while eating while the rest of us are sitting at the table.

"Oh, it's okay. It's healthier to be a bit chubby when you are young." Papa states.

"That's right!" Mama says in agreement.

"Nee-san, you do eat a lot." Shingo teases.

"It might be that you don't exercise." Papa offers.

"And she doesn't study; just eats a lot," Mama says, looking at Papa.

"Of course, you're gonna gain weight!" Mama, Papa, and Shingo say at the same time.

Usagi's eye's water. "You don't have to say that much." Usagi cries.

I pull Usagi into my arms and gently rub her back. I glare at Mama, Papa, and Shingo. "Studying has nothing to do with gaining weight. And she does exercise. She runs to school every morning when she is late."

The three of them look away, guilt on their face. I help Usagi upstairs to her room. Luna is already inside Usagi's room waiting drawing on a piece of paper. "Crying is not going to help. You'll just have to eat less from now on. And get some exercise."

"Umm, what are you drawing?" Usagi asks Luna.

Luna smirks and shows Usagi. It is a picture of Usagi really fat. "You in six months."

"Ahh! Luna, I'm going to get you!" Usagi states before she chases Luna around her room.

I head back to my room where I get out my Ravenclaw Family Grimoire. I spend the next couple of hours until 10 o'clock reading the grimoire.

At 10 o'clock I put my Grimoire away before getting into my bed and going to sleep.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day at School~~~**

* * *

It is lunchtime and Usagi isn't eating anything. She is watching Naru-chan as she eats from her own lunch box.

"What is it?" Naru-chan asks looking towards Usagi.

Usagi looks up at the ceiling. "Oh, it's nothing!"

"Usagi-san! If you already finished your lunch you can have this too." Umino shows us his bento which has nothing but scraps inside. "It's good."

"Well, uh..." Usagi trails off sweatdropping.

Later on, we are sitting outside on the grass. I am once again reading my Ravenclaw Grimoire while listening to Usagi's and her friend's conversation.

"Oh, so you're on a diet."

"I understand. I'm having a hard time too!

"We know." Usagi, Naru-chan and her other classmate say at the same time.

"Hey, Usagi. Why don't you try swimming? You'll get pretty thin."

"No, she can't swim that well." Naru-chan offers.

"Oh…"

"I've tried fasting and just eating pineapple. But the effect doesn't last that long. I've tried several things, you know." One female says with a disappointed sigh.

"We know." Usagi, Naru-chan and her other classmate say at the same time.

At this point in their conversation, I block out their voices and just focus on reading my Grimoire.

I was snapped out of reading my Grimoire when Usagi and Naru-chan start talking about Ms Haruna and has she has lost weight.

"She doesn't look that much thinner," Usagi admits.

Umino appears with two photographs in his hand. "You can't tell because she's wearing clothes. Look at these. This is the before…" It shows her with some weight. "and this is the after. See?"

Usagi holds both of the photographs. "Wow."

"And in just two days," Umino states.

"Umino, how did you get these pictures?" Naru-chan asks suspiciously.

Umino places his hand on the back of his head. "Oh, that's top secret."

Naru-chan leans next to Umino. "You didn't…"

"Didn't what?" Umino questions taking a step back.

"How did you take these pictures? Say it!" Naru-chan orders.

"Tell us!" Usagi demand.

Umino runs away and Usagi and Naru-chan chase after him. "Wait! Hey, Umino!"

I have just finished reading the Ravenclaw Grimoire, so I put it back in my bag before following Usagi. Naru-chan runs one way while Usagi goes the other. Usagi and I find Umino. "Tell me!

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you. I followed Haruna and secretly took those pictures with my camera." Umino panics waving his arm in the air wildly.

"No, not about that. Where is this gym located?" Usagi questions.

* * *

 **~~~At the Gym~~~**

* * *

After school finishes Usagi, Naru-chan and their two friends go to the gym where Ms Haruna was going to. I use my magic to disillusion myself. _Evil energy is from inside the gym. Jadeite again? Mmm, most probably._

They are looking up at the actress on the screen. "One kilogram a day, five kilograms in two days. If you go for three days you too will be beautiful. Come on everyone, time to shape up. Right now, at Gym Shapely, we're having free introductory memberships."

"What, free?" Usagi exclaims.

"Nothing is cheaper than free." Naru-chan states.

"Let's go!" The two other girls cheer.

They all head inside where they change straight away. I walk away from them and look around, trying to pinpoint where the evil energy is coming from. It is lucky that no one can see me otherwise I would have been stopped.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

The four girls head inside and change their clothes into the gym clothes. "It was a good thing we brought our gym clothes," Usagi says happily.

"Here we go. Let's go get'em!" Naru cheers.

The four girls look up surprised when they hear footsteps. There is a young man standing in front of them. He has blonde hair and he is wearing a purple outfit and glasses.

"Welcome to Gym Shapely." He greets.

Blushes appear on the girl's faces. "Wow, he's gorgeous," Usagi mutters softly.

"He's so cute," Naru adds softly.

"I'm the instructor here." The man adds.

Usagi entwines her fingers slightly and places them on her chest. "Um, we're new here."

The man holds his hand out to the left. "Please come this way."

He takes them inside. Naru is doing some chin-ups, the two girls are using dumbbells and Usagi is on a rowing machine.

"Okay, one more time." The man next to Usagi encourages.

The girl with short hair is moved onto a treadmill. "Okay, now 10% faster." The man next to her says.

"Wha…!" She exclaims surprised.

The instructor walks across clapping his hands. "One sweat for two kilograms, two sweats for five kilograms. Three sweats and you too will be beautiful. Now try harder."

Naru looks up surprised. "Hey! Where's Usagi?"

"Huh? She was doing the rowing machine until just a minute ago." The girl with shoulder-length hair states.

The instructor turns his head to look at them. "You over there. If you stop, you won't get beautiful. That's too bad, you're off to a good start."

"Yes!" Naru cheers. "Beautiful. Will be beautiful!"

It isn't long before the instructor claps his hands together. "Okay, that's it for today!"

The three girls get off the equipment and breathe heavily. "You did well, everyone. Finally, we'll have you all showered by our Shape Ray."

"Shape Ray?" The three girls' question, still breathing heavily.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I have search through half of the building when I come to the Bubble Bath Room. I go inside to see that Usagi was inside one of the baths. "Oh, I'm exhausted. It's hard to lose weight. I'm hungry."

I remove the disillusion charm causing Usagi to jump slightly. "Nee-chan!"

"Usagi. Evil energy is coming from inside this building. I've already search half of it and there wasn't anything there. Which means it must be in this half or in the basement." I point out softly.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

The instructor leads the three girls down a set of stairs into a dark room which is only lit up by the lights coming off the capsules. "You'll get inside these."

"What!?" The three girls say confused.

"If you are exposed to the Shape Ray for five minutes…You, the chubby one, will lose ten kilograms. Even you who's thinner can lose three kilograms right away." The instructor adds.

"Now I get it. This is how Haruna got so thin in one day." Naru exclaims.

"I'm going in!" "Me too!" Both girls exclaim happily.

"So, will I !" Naru agrees.

The three of them get inside the capsules, close their eyes and cross their arm over their chests.

The instructor smirks. _With the energy of these young girls…_

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"Jadeite." Queen Beryl calls out.

An illusion of Jadeite appears. "Queen Beryl-sama. I am here."

"How are the preparations?" Queen Beryl asks.

Jadeite stands up straight. "Do not worry. The energy of the young humans is steadily being collected."

"Good, proceed as planned." Queen Beryl praises.

Jadeite nods his head. "Yes, these stupid women will do anything to lose weight. This plan will definitely succeed."

Naru and the two-girl come out of the capsules. They are weak, tired and pale.

"I'm really…" Naru trails off.

"Tired…" The short-haired female finishes.

"Everyone, you have grown unbelievably more beautiful." The instructor praises.

The three girls look up and a huge smile appears on their faces. "I'm so happy!" The shoulder-length female states.

"Yes!" Naru cheers weakly.

The instructor takes off his glasses to show his blue eyes. "If you want to become really beautiful, come again tomorrow."

"Okay." The three girls agree before slowly leaving the room.

The instructor, now shown to be Jadeite turns his back to look at the capsules. He holds out his hand and a ball of energy hovers above it. He smirks and lets out a chuckle. "With the energy of these women who would sacrifice their lives to lose weight…" He laughs loudly.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

It isn't long before Usagi gets out of the bath and gets back into her school uniform. I once again disillusion myself but make it so Usagi knows that I am there. We search for Naru-chan and the others, but we couldn't find them.

We leave the gym and Usagi starts complaining but I don't blame her. I removed my magic from me as soon as we were away from the gym. "Naru-chan and the others are so mean. They left without telling me. What kind of friends are they? Oh, I'm so hungry!"

"Usagi, they may have has a reason for why they left. You can just ask them the next time you see them. However, before that, you need to have something to eat. You haven't eaten all day. You gain more fat by not eating anything at all." I point out softly.

A boy runs pasts us with dumplings in a bag. "Hey!" He stops to look at Usagi. Usagi leans closer, with some drool hanging out the side of her mouth. "That's a very tasty looking dumpling."

"Mama, I'm scared!" He cries before he runs off.

"I can't believe it; it was just a dumpling. God, I am hungry." We are walking near the arcade. "It must be nice that Sailor V is already so thin that she doesn't have to go on a diet."

Usagi begins to fall forward but Motoki catches her. "Watch it! What's wrong, Usagi-chan?"

"Motoki onii-san!" Usagi exclaims surprised.

"Are you not feeling well?" He questions worried.

Usagi moves her head down and places it on Motoki's chest. "No, I'm not…"

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" He asks.

"No, rather a restaurant…" Usagi says, closing her eyes.

"Huh?" He says confused.

"I haven't eaten anything since yesterday. I'm hungry." Usagi mutters.

Usagi ends up blacking out. It is lucky she blacked out on Motoki. I wouldn't have been able to carry her all the way home. Motoki takes her inside the arcade, and I follow behind him.

It wasn't long before Usagi slowly wakes up. "Usagi-chan…are you okay?" Motoki asks as soon as he sees that she has awoken. He put a can of juice near her lips and make sure some of the juice goes down her throat.

Usagi blushes. "Uh…umm…!" Usagi stutters.

"Oh good, you woke up. What do you mean you haven't eaten since yesterday?" Motoki queries.

"Ehh? Well…" Usagi trails off.

"What, your mama wouldn't let you eat because your test score was bad or something?" He questions.

"No! I just thought I'd go on a little diet." Usagi states hesitantly.

"A diet?" Motoki questions before he lets out a laugh.

Tears well up in Usagi's eyes. "Is it that funny?"

"I'm sorry. But you don't have to go on a diet. I think you should gain some weight instead. I think the chubby type is cuter than the really thin type." Motoki encourages.

"Really?" Usagi questions.

Motoki nods his head. "Yeah."

"Yay!" Usagi cheers.

We leave the arcade and Usagi quickly gets some dumplings for the two of us to share. "Yummy. Definitely dumplings. Yeah, it's normal to be a bit chubby when you're young."

"You eat a lot." It is the same boy from before. "Eating your friends, I see. Dumpling head eating dumplings."

"Leave me alone. It's none of your business." Usagi shouts.

"If you eat so much, you'll really turn into a dumpling." He teases.

"Shut up!" Usagi yells as she throws one of the dumplings at him.

He catches it. "Phew, nice catch. Thanks for the dumpling. Hey, at least you won't get too fat now that you ate one less." He teases as he walks away.

Usagi scrunches up the bag. "God, what a jerk!"

"He's right, you know," Luna says as she jumps on the can.

"What?" Usagi question turning to look at Luna.

"Eat one, gain two kilograms, eat two, gain five kilograms, eat three and you're…" Luna trails off teasingly.

"Luna!" Usagi yells as she throws the dumpling packet at her, causing her to let out a yowl and jumps away.

* * *

 **~~~At the Park~~~**

* * *

We walk until we get to the park where we sit on the bench. "That's okay. Motoki onii-san said chubby girls are cuter."

I listen to Luna and Usagi as they have their conversation.

"Hey Usagi-chan, aren't you misunderstanding what he said?" Luna questions.

"How so?!" Usagi questions.

"He said he liked chubby girls. He didn't say he liked fat ones." Luna points out.

"Uh-oh!" Usagi says panicked.

"Anyway, there is something terribly wrong," Luna says seriously.

"You're right. What should I do? 1, 2, 3, 4…I ate six dumplings!" Usagi exclaims, tears in her eyes.

"There's something wrong with Ms Haruna. She's gotten very thin all of a sudden." Luna says worriedly.

"Four dumplings…Five dumplings…Six dumplings… Oh, no! I'm gonna be fat." Usagi cries.

"It's not only Ms Haruna, other girls that are going to Gym Shapely, are all becoming skin and bones…Are you listening?" Luna questions.

"That's it! Shapely." Usagi exclaims.

"Usagi!" Luna says, hope in her voice.

"Shapely is the only thing that is going to save me from gaining weight. " Usagi proclaims before she starts running off.

"Hey, Usagi. It might be a base for the bad guys." She doesn't listen. "Oh great!" Luna is quick to run after Usagi. I run after them as well but not before once again disillusioning myself.

Luna and I see Ms Haruna. She is skinny, way too skinny. Luna runs after her, so I silently follow. Well, it's not like anyone can even see that I was there. Ms Haruna goes down a set of stairs.

I follow Luna down to see Ms Haruna in a machine. It looks like her energy is being drained. _That must be how she lost her weight so quickly._ I think looking at the capsule.

Luna runs back upstairs to where Usagi was. She jumps on her, causing her to fall off the machine. "What are you doing?" Luna runs out of the room which Usagi chasing after her. "Okay, that's it! Luna, where did you go?"

Luna lunges at Usagi. "Usagi-chan, Ms. Haruna is going to die!"

"Before Ms Haruna, you're going to die!" Usagi shouts running towards Luna.

Luna knocks Usagi to the ground once again. I slowly take off my magic allow myself to be seen. "Luna!" Usagi cries out.

"Be quiet! Calm down and listen to me. If you move, your face will…" Luna threatens, her claws in front of Usagi's face. "If we don't hurry, Ms Haruna's really going to die. Usagi, Selena-chan, become Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia."

"But that's too sudden." Usagi moans.

Luna moves her nails closer to Usagi's face. "Are you going to listen to me?"

"I got it! Moon Prism Power Make-up." Usagi calls out.

I follow Usagi's lead and quickly transform. We are both quick to rush down the stairs.

"Take Ms Haruna out of there," Usagi yells.

"What?" The man, Jadeite exclaims.

"I won't forgive the evil souls that sabotage a girl's dream to lose weight."

"It's you," Jadeite says as he sees us.

"As you know, for Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!/ Sailor Celestia! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" We both call out at the same time.

"What impudence. Get her!" Jadeite orders his men.

The three large men start to attack us. We dodge but we end up being surrounded by them. "Oh, no! I'm surrounded!" Usagi exclaims surprised.

"Crush them!" He orders before he disappears.

"Luna, do something!" Usagi cries.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia! These guys are being controlled by the rings on their head. Destroy the rings!" Luna orders.

Usagi runs away from them. "No, I'm scared!"

"You can do it. You might lose some weight if you fight." Luna persuades Usagi. It, of course, works.

"Huh? What did you say?" Usagi questions.

"If you fight, you will lose weight!" Luna repeats encouraging Usagi.

"Lose weight!" Usagi stops running and turns around. One lunge at her and Usagi punches him in the gut. "Lose two kilograms in one sweat." The next one she kicks in the face. "Lose five kilograms in two sweats. Sweat three times and I am beautiful!" the weight that the man had smashed into the ball where the energy was being drained too. "A girl who wants to lose weight is stronger than anyone." The men are on the ground. "Chance!"

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Moon Slash!" I call out.

Usagi's attack destroys the rings controlling them while my attack destroys the machines behind them. "Go back to being good guys!"

Usagi wipes her arms against her forehead. "Phew! Maybe I lost about one kilogram."

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Jadeite places his hands over Queen Beryl's crystal ball, place the energy he gathered inside.

"Jadeite, I am impressed that you have gathered this much energy. We will consider this to be half-successful." Queen Beryl states.

"Thank you, Queen Beryl-sama." He lifts his head. "Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia will one day, be destroyed by my hands.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~A Week Later~~~**

* * *

Ms Haruna was off school for a week recovering before she was fit and healthy again. She was back to teaching as soon as she was healthy again.

I have finished reading the rest of my family Grimoires (Gryffindor, Le Fay, Ambrosia, Peverell and the Moon Kingdom). I have also finished practising all of the spells inside. I can now use the entire spells without my wand and without saying any of the spells out loud. I still have plenty more books to read but they aren't as thick so it wouldn't take me very long to read one book, maybe 15 minutes tops. It should take more than a week for me to get through the rest of my books.

I snapped out my thoughts when Usagi once again lets out a scream. "I'm fat! I'm fat again! Why? I exercised so much! Why?!"

 _A couple of pounds doesn't make her fat but then again she wouldn't be Usagi if she didn't act the way she does._ I think with a chuckle.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Five~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~A Week Later~~~**

* * *

Ms Haruna was off school for a week recovering before she was fit and healthy again. She was back to teaching as soon as she was healthy again.

I have finished reading the rest of my family Grimoires (Gryffindor, Le Fay, Ambrosia, Peverell and the Moon Kingdom). I have also finished practising all of the spells inside. I can now use the entire spells without my wand and without saying any of the spells out loud. I still have plenty more books to read but they aren't as thick so it wouldn't take me very long to read one book, maybe 15 minutes tops. It should take more than a week for me to get through the rest of my books.

I snapped out my thoughts when Usagi once again lets out a scream. "I'm fat! I'm fat again! Why? I exercised so much! Why?!"

 _A couple of pounds doesn't make her fat but then again she wouldn't be Usagi if she didn't act the way she does._ I think with a chuckle.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

The next morning when I go down to breakfast Crescent and Yue follows me down and I notice Luna has followed Usagi down. I know that Shingo hates cats but even though I don't really think it is right, I use my magic to make it so that Shingo is fine with the three cats that we have but no other cats.

I do notice that Shingo is looking at Usagi and my cats pouting. "Shingo, what is the matter?" I ask gently.

Shingo looks at me, pout still on his face. "It isn't fair Usagi and you have pets, but I don't have one."

I blink. "Then why do you go to a pet shop and find one?" I ask him.

His pout disappears and he looks at Mama and Papa. Mama and Papa share a look before Mama speaks softly. "We have no problem with that, but only if you look after your pet yourself, just like Usagi and Selena does."

Shingo nods his head. I wonder what pet he will get in the end.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Luna walks past a pet shop. A woman and her young child are standing in front of a cage with a young kitten inside. "How cute!"

The young child holds out her hand and the kitten licks her finger. "Oh, she licked my finger! How cute!"

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"Jadeite, do you have a new plan to steal energy?" Queen Beryl questions.

Jadeite is kneeling in front of her. "Yes, Queen Beryl-sama. The monster Iguana has set it up."

"Humans have many desires. Just a bit of catalyst can turn that desire into very strong life energy. In other words, the energy flows freely." Queen Beryl states.

Jadeite lifts his head slightly. "And we just take that from them?"

"It is all for our great ruler. Proceed carefully." Queen Beryl warns.

"Yes!" Jadeite agrees with a smirk.

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

Usagi woke up early this morning so we didn't have to rush to school. When we get in the classroom Usagi heads straight over to Naru-chan. "Hmm. Doesn't Shingo dislike cats? Yet he has accepted Luna, Crescent, and Yue?"

"Yeah, when he was a baby a cat bit the tip of his nose. That fear from that still hasn't disappeared. He doesn't seem scared of Nee-chan or my cats though." Usagi says confused.

Umino appears at Usagi's side. "At least it was just a cat. I was bitten by an alligator."

"Why an alligator?" Usagi asks.

"Oh, my mom probably left the latch open and set it next to me," Umino says, finger in the air.

"A latch?" Naru-chan says.

Usagi's folds her arms over her chest. "Umino, you don't mean a handbag made of alligator skin, do you?"

"They call it that too." Umino agrees.

Usagi and Naru-chan lean next to each other, their fists clenched in front of them. "Umino!"

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Shingo leaves his school with his friend Mika. "A different kind of pet would be okay."

"There's one that is perfect for you," Mika says happily.

Shingo stops walking and looks at her. "Huh?"

"There is a pretty neat store that just opened up. Let's go." Mika says with a cute smile.

"Oh, okay." Shingo agrees as he follows her.

They go to Pet Shop Perfume. There is a lot of customers already inside. "Doesn't it smell nice?" Mika asks.

"It's some perfume." Shingo agrees.

"This scent is coming from the pets here." Mika points out.

Shingo looks at one of the pets. "What?" He exclaims surprised.

A woman appears from around the corner. She has red hair in a bun, and she is wearing a blue dress.

"Do you like the chanela?" She asks.

Shingo turns to look at her. "Chanela?"

"Yes, these chanela emit a perfume-like scent. And each animal has a different scent."

Shingo looks at the chanela in front of him. "Wow!" The chanela's eyes flash. Shingo's eye turn half-mast. "I'll buy this chanela." He opens the glass and reaches inside. He picks up the chanela.

Mika walks next to him, her own eyes blank and holding her own chanela. "I like this one. But it's expensive, right?"

"Just bring the money when you can." The woman offers.

"Really?" Mika questions as she turns her head to look at Shingo.

"That helps," Shingo says as he turns to look back at Mika.

A smirk appears on the woman's face and she narrows her eyes.

Shingo and Mika leave the pet shop. They walk past a dog that lets out a whine but they both ignore it and continue walking. The dog following them but is still ignored.

"What a nice smell." Shingo praises.

"I know." Mika agrees.

The dog stops walking next to them and lets out a sad whine at being ignored.

"As long as I have my chanela, I don't need anything else," Mika adds.

The chanela in Shingo's hand glows.

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Jadeite lifts his hand in the air and a small ball of energy hovers above it.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

After school, Usagi actually didn't stop at the arcade but instead went straight home. I drop my bags in my room before getting changed. I change into a plain blue dress with thick straps that reaches below my knees. I also pick out a pair of slippers. They reach halfway up my legs. There aren't any accessories attached, the boots themselves are plain but they are fluffy and soft. Not to mention they are really warm.

I go into Usagi's room with Crescent and Yue Following. I sit on Usagi bed with Yue and Crescent on my lap. Usagi is already lying on her bed. Shingo opens Usagi's bedroom door.

His energy is off, not to mention there is evil energy next to him. _But where is it coming from? Hmm, that animal. What animal is it?_ I think looking down at the animal he is holding.

"Shingo…" Usagi trails off.

Luna moves off Usagi's bed and walks closer to Shingo, meowing. Shingo lifts his foot and kicks Luna away. I catch Luna mid-air and press my hand at her side. I let out some of my magic and heal her chest area. Usagi lets out a shout.

"This chanela is my pet starting today. So, hurry up and get rid of those cats." Shingo demands, holding his pet out in front of him.

Tears well up in Usagi's eyes and she starts to sniffle. Usagi falls to the ground. "You're being mean to Luna." Usagi cries.

Shingo covers his ears and he is quick to leave the doorway. Luna moves out of my lap and jumps down next to Usagi. Luna licks Usagi hand. "Usagi-chan, I'm okay."

Usagi wipes her eyes. "I'm sorry he did that."

"Usagi, Luna. I don't think that was completely Shingo. His eyes are blank, so he is being controlled but I'm not sure exactly how he is being controlled." I offer softly.

Luna was about to reply when Mama calls up to us. "Usagi! Selena! Tea is ready!"

Usagi picks Luna up. "Okay!"

We head downstairs Crescent and Yue following behind me. Mama pours us all a drink. "That pet really does smell good."

"Doesn't it? And this chanela doesn't eat anything." Shingo points out.

"Well, that's good, money-wise," Papa admits.

Usagi bites into a biscuit. "Well, I agree it's cute. But…"

Shingo gets out of his chair and goes upstairs without saying another word.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Shingo heads to his room and places his chanela on his desk. He sits his chair and gazes down it. "You are so cute."

The chanela begins glowing again.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi is knocking on Shingo's bedroom door. "Shingo! You're going to be late if you don't hurry! Shingo! C'mon, Shingo."

"I'm staying home today," Shingo says absentmindedly.

"What?" Usagi exclaims surprised.

Usagi and I share a look. We peek through Shingo's door. The chanela is glowing while Shingo rests his head against his desk, his energy getting lower and lower the more he has the chanela with him.

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

When we got inside our classroom we notice that most of the students also have a chanela. Usagi and I are standing with Naru-chan near the window,

"Those chanelas are pretty popular right now," Usagi says.

"Yeah, they're a huge hit." Naru-chan agrees.

"But can they bring them to school?" Usagi questions, scowl on her face. "Oh, it's Ms Haruna! Everyone hide your chanelas!"

They do just as Ms Haruna walks inside. They all rush back to their own seats, hiding their chanelas under their desks.

Ms Haruna opens his textbook and places it on her desk. "Let's start class. Please open your book to page 234."

It isn't long before the chaos starts. "Oh, I want to look at my chanela."

"I can't wait anymore."

They take out their chanela's. "So cute!"

Due to the sudden noise, Ms Haruna turns around and walks closer. "What are you people doing? I'll have to confiscate it."

She goes to pick one of the chanela's up. "No, don't." The female classmate pushes Ms Haruna away causing her to fall into some desks.

"Ms Haruna, are you okay?" Umino asks as he runs up to her.

"I'm going home!" A female student picks up her chanela and leaves the room. One by one, everyone who had a chanela left the classroom.

* * *

 **~~~Break~~~**

* * *

When we have a break, I head out outside and sit underneath a tree reading a book on healing. Usagi and Naru-chan are talking a little way away, though I can hear what they are saying.

"Naru-chan, don't you think something is wrong?" Usagi questions.

"I know." Naru-chan places her fists o her chin. "I think the chanelas are cute, but they're a bit weird."

"Speaking of which, even Shingo…" Usagi trails off. "I wonder if it has something to do with it. Hey Naru-chan, do you know where they sell chanelas?"

"Pet Shop Perfume, I think," Naru-chan says.

Usagi lifts her clenched fist up. "Do you want to go?"

Naru-chan places her hands together in front of her with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, I've got cram school today."

Usagi looks away with her hands on her hips. "Oh well, I'll go with Nee-chan." Usagi lets out a sigh. "It's hard having a dumb otouto."

Naru-chan claps her hands together. "You're such a good sister." Naru-chan praises.

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

When school finishes Usagi and I head 'Pet Shop Perfume'. _Maybe I will be able to sense if there is evil energy coming from inside._

We are both standing outside, gazing at the building when there is a voice behind us. "Hey, Dumpling Head! Selena!"

"That voice…" Usagi says as she slowly turns around. "Why do you keep showing up?"

"I can say the same to you. You're not buying a chanela, are you?" He queries.

"Why?" Usagi questions glaring at him.

"Perfume doesn't suit you." He teases.

"Shut up," Usagi yells before she turns around.

I look at him. "You shouldn't tease her so much," I state before following after Usagi and going inside.

A lady(wearing a blue long sleeves dress, high heel and brown hair and eyes) comes towards up and bows slightly. "Welcome! Please take your time."

"Thank you," Usagi says before we both move forward and look around. While walking around Usagi states that they are cute. Not good, she might get caught in the same trap. I see Luna appear around the corner. "Usagi-chan, don't fall into that trap."

Usagi kneels down. "Luna, Why?"

"I was checking out this store because something wasn't right." Luna whispers.

"You think so?" Usagi asks before looking at one of the chanela's.

"Don't look into its eyes," Luna warns still whispering.

Usagi doesn't listen and gets caught in the same trap as everyone else. I quickly disillusion myself before the sales lady comes. "So cute…"

"Usagi-chan!" Luna warns.

The sales Lady finally comes over to Usagi. "It's no surprise a pretty customer like you would pick out the cutest chanela in the store."

* * *

 **~~~After Leaving the Store~~~**

* * *

Usagi ends up taking that Chanela with her. As soon as we were away from the school I release the disillusion spell, making myself visible again.

"Usagi-chan, I think you should return it." Luna orders.

"If you get any closer, I'll kick you!" Usagi warns.

"Usagi-chan!" Luna calls out.

"I don't like you," Usagi says as she walks off.

"It's okay; it's not your fault," Luna says to herself before running after Usagi.

Luna and I catch up with Usagi just to see a little girl fall off her bike and start to cry. Usagi carries on walking. "Usagi-chan!" Luna calls out to her, but she doesn't stop.

Luna licks the little girl's cheek. She stops crying and giggles. "Cute kitty cat."

Luna gets a determined glint in her eyes. She jumps onto Usagi's head and takes the chanela away from her and disappears behind the wall. When Luna comes back out she doesn't have the chanela hanging from her mouth. Luna jumps back to the ground in front of Usagi.

"Oh good!" Luna sighs.

"Luna, what was I doing?" Usagi questions, eye no longer glazed.

We are quick to tell Usagi what she was doing after we left the Pet Store. "I'm sorry Luna. I just…" Usagi starts to apologize before Luna interrupts her. "More importantly, I'm worried about Shingo."

"Okay." Usagi agrees.

We get to our house. We open the front door but don't bother to close it. We run straight upstairs to Shingo's room. "Shingo, hand over that Chanela!" Usagi demands.

"No way!" Shingo denies.

Usagi tries to take it out of his hands but Shingo manages to pull it away. "Shingo, you idiot." Usagi strikes out and slaps his cheeks. Usagi's eyes go wide. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Shingo gets up. "I'm not giving anyone my chanela," Shingo claims as he pushes Usagi into the wall. He runs out of his room. "Usagi-chan, there's no time to be depressed! We've got to follow him."

"But where should we go?" Usagi asks hesitantly.

"That pet shop of course." Luna states. "Now change into Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia!"

"What am I going to do if the chanela looks at me again?" Usagi questions worried.

"You can't be scared now. You've got an important mission." Luna encourages.

"I know." Usagi gets up from the floor. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!"

As soon as we have both transformed we headed back to the pet shop along with Luna, Crescent, and Yue.

"Frill-necked lizards, Mexican salamanders, and human-faced fish are all mad," Usagi calls out.

"Who are you?" The Lady demands.

"They are mad, saying that they are not toys!" Usagi begins before we share a glance and then look towards the lady once more. "For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!/ Sailor Celestia! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

"Why you…" The lady growls before her form completely changes. Her skin becomes blue and she becomes covered in scales. Her hair grows longer, and her eyes become green on top of her nail becoming much longer and sharper. She looks like a female lizard on two legs.

"Scary!" Usagi cries.

The Youma eye glow before Shingo and the rest of the controlled people come towards us. Their skin has also turned blue with green eyes and sharp nails. Usagi turns around and starts running away. "Shingo! Shingo!"

We continue running. Usagi knocks down a stack of cardboard boxes. It stops them all from chasing us. The monster attacks us with her tail but we dodge, well Usagi just manages to dodge.

Shingo and the others get past the boxes and start coming towards us again. "C' mon, use the Moon Tiara Action." Luna encourages.

"But Shingo's there…" Usagi states hesitantly.

"Just yell, 'Moon Tiara Stardust.'" Luna says.

"Got it. Moon Tiara Stardust!" Usagi calls out.

/Same actions as the Moon Tiara Action\

At the same time, I slash my fans out in front of me. "Moon Slash!" Silver and gold light is released healing the children's mind after being controlled.

Both of our attacks seem to have had an effect. The control the Youma and the chanela's had over them is broken.

"Oh, I didn't know I could do that," Usagi admits.

The Youma runs towards us. "Why you…"

"Over here, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Luna calls out to us.

We run through the doorway, shutting the door behind us. The Youma breaks down the door and continues to chase us through the car park. The Youma uses her tail and tightens her hold around Usagi and me, stopping us from moving.

"I'm done for!" Usagi panics.

"That Youma's weak point is at the base of its tail." Luna states.

Usagi and I look. I get a hold of one of my fans and lets out a blade of wind just as Usagi uses the 'Moon Tiara Action'. We hit the base of her tail just like Luna pointed out and she turns into dust.

Usagi wipes her forehead just as Shingo comes running out. "Sailor V!"

"Oh, crap!" Usagi says before we hide behind the car.

"Sailor V. Can I get your autograph? I'm a huge fan." Shingo exclaims happily.

"I'm Sailor Moon!" Usagi yells.

"I'm Sailor Celestia," I stated softly.

"Well, you're cute, so whichever. Anyway, can I please have both your autographs?" Shingo asks.

"But before that, I have to ask you to do something, Shingo," Usagi says

"Huh? How did you know my name?" Shingo questions.

"We know everything. Shingo, I want you to be nice to cats near you named Luna, Crescent and Yue. They are certain to lead you to happiness." Usagi says.

"Okay, anything you ask." Shingo agrees cheerfully.

* * *

 **~~~At Breakfast~~~**

* * *

The next morning Shingo is feeding Luna, Crescent, and Yue some of the food placed on the table.

"It's good you are getting along," Papa says happily.

"From today on, we are a family of eight," Mama says cheerfully with a smile.

 _He sure changed his tune, didn't he? Oh well._ I think chuckling.

* * *

 _/_ Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Six~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

The next morning Shingo is feeding Luna, Crescent, and Yue some of the food placed on the table.

"It's good you are getting along," Papa says happily.

"From today on, we are a family of eight," Mama says cheerfully with a smile.

 _He sure changed his tune, didn't he? Oh well._ I think chuckling.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi is around Naru-chan's place with Luna but I didn't feel like going with her. I decided to stay upstairs in my room and finishing reading the rest of my books and practice the spells inside.

Let's see, what topics are there. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Alchemy, Apparition, Ancient Studies, Art, Ghoul Studies, Magical Theory, different languages (Latin, French, Goblin etc), Legilimency, Occlumency, Barriers, Myths and legends and Healing.

Quite a few books to go through but these ones are thinner and shouldn't take me as long as it did when reading my Grimoire's and practice and perfect all the spells.

It will only take my ten-fifteen minutes to read one book and I have over 60 so maybe five hours- six hours tops.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Cassette tape is hovering inside Queen Beryl's crystal ball. The music on said tape is playing. In front of the crystal ball, there is a vase of red roses. Jadeite is standing with his head bowed and arm across his chest.

The red roses lose their red colour until they wilt completely. Queen Beryl lets out a gasp when they do. "It stole the planet's energy, this music…"

Jadeite lowers his arm and lifts his head. "Queen Beryl-sama, this music has subliminal high-frequency waves hidden inside it. The humans that listen to this will become like the plant…"

Queen Beryl stops the tape and it comes out of her crystal ball and hovers above it. "Interesting…Try it." She orders as the tape is thrown towards him.

He catches the tape with no trouble. "At once!" A flock of bats appears behind him. "Kyurene."

A female figure appears kneeling behind him. She has red, wavy hair and green eyes. She is wearing a purple long-sleeved dress, black leggings and a pair of purple ankle boots.

Jadeite lifts up the tape. "Place the high-frequency wave on this tape into the humans' music."

She lifts her head. "As you wish."

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

I go around Naru-chan alone as Nee-chan was staying at home. _I wanted Nee-chan to come too._ I think with a pout.

I snap out of my thought when I get ot Naru-chan's and we head upstairs to her room. She gets out her stereo and places on a CD. Naru-chan sits down on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest and eyes closed. Luna is laying in front of me asleep. I am laying on my stomach with her arms folded on a pillow and my head resting on them with my eyes closed.

"Naru-chan, this is a good song." I praise softly.

"Isn't it? I highly recommend it." Naru-chan says happily.

I lift my head slightly to look at her. "This is jazz, right? Naru-chan, you are so mature."

"I know…If you have any questions, just ask me." Naru-chan offers.

"Yeah, yeah." I agree before picking up the CD case. "Hmm, Yusuke Amade, huh?"

Naru-chan places her hands on her cheeks. "Isn't he great? He's probably a wonderful and mature man. I'd like to go out with him."

"I'll pass," I say waving the case in front of me.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

In the rain, there is an older man with black hair wearing a white shirt, black pants and a long brown coat and a pair of black sunglasses. He has his head lowered and is holding a bouquet of roses. He lifts his head and looks up. "Today…Today, I'm going to confess."

He looks at the Jam Records building.

* * *

 **~~~Jam Records~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Inside one of the rooms~~~**

* * *

Inside one of the dark rooms, a flock of bats appears before Kyurene does. She walks towards the equipment and holds up the cassette tape. She enters some of her black dark energy and it surrounds the tape. "The stereo that plays this tape will become infected with the evil virus. In other words, any music recorded in this studio will have the subliminal high-frequency wave in it." She puts the tape inside the stereo.

The handle of the door is pushed down causing her to let out a soft gasp as she abruptly turns her head to the right. The door slowly opens, and a woman comes into view. She has short light brown/blonde hair and brown eyes and she is wearing a pink top, turquoise jacket, skirt and a pearl necklace and earrings.

She looks around before moving towards the stereo while Kyurene hides behind a potted plant. "Here it is!" The woman exclaims as she takes the tape out. "I can't believe I left it here."

Kyurene lifts her hand and holds it in front of her before she cracks it causing her sharp claws to come out.

The woman places the tape in a case and closes it just as there were footsteps coming from outside the door. It isn't long before a man appears there. "Akiko-san. Amade-san is here to see you. He is in the lobby on the first floor."

"I'm coming," Akiko states as she walks over to the door. "Yusuke didn't have to come on such a rainy day like this."

Kyurene brings her claws back in as Akiko walks out.

The man from before is sitting on a chair with the bouquet of roses next to him. His coat is drenched as he sits there with his hands-on top of each other in front of his chin.

"Yusuke!" Akiko calls out causing him to look up. "Oh my, you're soaked. You didn't use an umbrella? You were probably too busy thinking about music, weren't you?"

He takes off his glasses and puts them inside his coat. "Uh, yeah."

Akiko holds up the tape. "Here is the demo tape from the other day. it was really good. Let's discuss the recording next week or so."

"Um, it's your birthday today, right?" He questions.

Akiko places her hand on her cheek as her eyes widen. "Oh, you're right…"

"Akiko-san!" The same man from before calls out to her as he runs. "It's terrible! We made a mistake with the mixing."

"What? Again?" Akiko queries before looking back at Yusuke. "Sorry, I've got to go already. I'm working late again tonight." She takes hold of Yusuke's hand and places the tape in it. "Here. Use my umbrella on your way home. It's the pink one at the entrance. And think of a title by next week! Okay?" She calls out as she stops in front of the lift. She blows a kiss as the lift doors are closed.

A blush appears on Yusuke's face. "Look more carefully…" He lifts his hand and looks at the tape. "I wrote the title. It says, 'A Waltz for Akiko.'" He lets out a sigh as Kyurene watches him from the distance.

* * *

 **~~~Six Hours Later~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

I leave Naru-chan's house to see that it is raining heavily outside. "What annoying rain."

"They do say spring showers are long." Naru-chan points out.

I let out a sigh. "Oh well."

Luna lets out a meow breaking Naru-chan and me from our thoughts.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Naru-chan says before heading back inside.

"Okay, bye," I answer with a small wave.

I leave and head past the arcade. I stop and look inside thoughtfully. "Maybe, I'll play a little."

"You shouldn't be at an arcade so late at night." Luna scolds.

"Come on, it's only for a little bit." I point out cheerfully.

"Honestly!" I hear Luna say with a sigh. "Look out!" Luna calls out.

I look at her, but someone bangs into me and I fall to the ground. "Oh, my new outfit is all wet!"

"Ouch!" The man says as he pushes himself up.

"You!" I shout annoyed, an angry look on my face.

The man looks up before he lets out a scream and backs away. "Help me! Don't kill me. Please don't…Not my life!"

I blush and gently scratch my cheek. "Wait a second…I'm not going to kill you."

"Huh?" The man says before he slowly removes his arms from over his head and turns his head to look at me.

He slowly calms down and we share my umbrella as we walk. "What? You're being targeted?"

"Yeah, and you probably wouldn't believe me, but…" He trails off and lowers his head and closes his eyes.

"What is it?" I question softly as I turn my head to look up at him.

"The thing that is after me is actually…A monster…" He states.

"A monster?!" I exclaim surprised.

He nods his head. "Yeah…"

He tells me on how he was walking when he stopped as saw bats and a female standing to his right. Of how more bats surrounded her causing him to drop the bouquet of roses. Of how she turned into a large bat that caused him to let out a scream and drop the pink umbrella he was using. And of how he turned the other way and ran without stopping or looking back.

He lets out a sigh. "It was probably my imagination." He turns his head to look at me with a smile on his face. "Sorry for telling you such a stupid story. This is fine." He says as we come to a stop.

"What?" I question.

He points to the left of us. "I've got a job at that music club."

"Music club?" I repeat.

"Oh, yeah, dry cleaning money…Sorry, I don't have any money with me right now. Will you call me at this number later?" He asks as he hands me a card.

"Amade Yusuke…Amade Yusuke!" I exclaim surprised.

"See ya!" He calls out as he runs off.

I look up surprised as he does. "So that was the Amade Yusuke from that CD."

"That's not important, Usagi-chan! The thing that's after him is a Youma. We can't leave him alone." Luna points out.

"Yeah, it's a chance to understand the world as a grown-up. We can't not do anything." I run off happily.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"You idiot! You haven't gotten the tape back yet?" Jadeite demands.

Kyurene kneels with her head bowed. "I'm sorry, I almost had him, but he got away.2

Jadeite's face appears in all the broken TV screens. "Stop giving me excuses."

"Yes, sir." Kyurene agrees.

"Anyway, proceed as planned. Do you understand? If the tape is not returned, consider your life to be over." Jadeite comments.

Kyurene bows her head again. "Yes, Sir." She stands up and disappears as her bats surround her. Before flying off in the other direction.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Finally finished. I have read and practice the spells in the rest of my books. I only have to read a book once to remember all of its contents. I was putting my Grimoire's and other books away just as Luna communicates me and asks me to meet them at the music club they saw earlier. Amade-san is in danger from a Youma.

 _They don't normally chase after normal people so why is the monster going after him? Did he see something he shouldn't have? Or maybe he has something he shouldn't have?_ I suppose I'll find out when I meet up with the pair of them.

"Crescent, Yue, I am heading out to meet up with Usagi and Luna. Do the pair of you want to come or stay here?" I ask softly.

The only answer I got from them was the pair of them climbing to sit on my shoulder. _They are both coming with me then._

We leave the house quickly before I rush over to where Usagi and Luna were waiting.

* * *

 **~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~**

* * *

We are standing outside of the music club.

"So, this is the music club?" Usagi questions. She is wearing a blue jacket with white buttons and collar, white skirt, yellow knee socks, blue shoes and a blue and white umbrella with blue bunnies.

Luna looks up at Usagi. "Won't they refuse to let children in?"

"What are you talking about? Moon Power, change me into a cool grown-up musician." Usagi calls out.

I follow Usagi's example and also transform. Though I have noticed that whatever clothes I transform into appearing in my walk-in closet. How weird. I don't think it is doing the same to Usagi. But then again, more clothes. I'm not complaining.

My hair stays the same, but I am wearing a leopard print hat that is a very light brown. My top has changed into a black strapped one that is covered by a loose black shirt. My skirt is purple/red, and my tights have line patterns in sets of threes. My shoes have changed into a long pair of boots that reach just under my knees. They are black with a buckle at the ankle and at the top.

Usagi looks at herself. "So? Don't I look like an adult now? But, they may not let cats in." Usagi teases.

We sneak in. I turn Crescent and Yue invisible to everyone else but Usagi and I could still see them. Usagi, however, has Luna rest over her shoulder and pretend to be an accessory.

"There he is!" Usagi states causing me to look to where she herself was looking. Luna goes to look but Usagi stops her. "No, you have to stay still. You're supposed to be an accessory."

A waiter comes to our table. "Have you decided what you want?"

"Um, a cream soda," Usagi says.

"What?! I'm sorry, we don't have that here." The waiter says.

"Oh, nothing then," Usagi replies.

I get the waiters attention away from Usagi. "We'll have two cokes with no ice please."

He nods before walking off.

"That ojii-san looks pretty cool when he is playing the piano," Usagi states just as our drinks get delivered. I pay for them before handing Usagi hers.

It wasn't long until we had finished our drinks. Usagi soon closes her eyes and listens to the music. She is only snapped out of it when Luna calls her name. Usagi rushes to get up. He is no longer at the piano.

We leave our seat and search for him. We have now removed our transformation as we aren't in the main part of the club. We make it to the stairs when we hear a male scream.

"Hurry! It's that ojii-san's voice!" Luna orders.

"Okay." Both Usagi and I agree before we start running.

We get there just in time to see a woman standing on top of him, her nails stretch out long. She is a Youma then. "Ojii-san!" Usagi screams causing the Youma to lunge away. Her bat wings sprout out of her back before she flies out of the car park.

Usagi runs up to him. "Ojii-san? Are you okay?"

He is muttering to himself. "My tape…Give it back."

Usagi looks at me confused. "Tape?"

We look beside him to see a picture of a woman and a tape case that is empty. "' A Waltz for Akiko'.

"Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, the Youma is trying to do something terrible with that tape!" Luna says.

We help Amade-san up and we get inside his car. He zooms at the car park at an insane speed. "Hey ojii-san, you're driving like a maniac!" Usagi exclaims.

"I won't let anyone have that tape! Not anyone! Even if it's a Youma." He says determinedly.

"You're awfully angry…" Usagi says dryly.

"That wasn't just an ordinary demo tape." He says.

"Because you made it for Akiko-san, right?" Usagi states cheerfully.

He blushes badly. "How did you know that?" He stammers slightly.

Usagi puts her hand inches from the side of her mouth. "I might not look it, but I'm pretty mature too. Of course, I'd notice."

"It's only a crush. I know it must be funny at this age." He admits still blushing.

I let out a soft laugh before Usagi has an outburst. "Age has nothing to do with it. Even an ojii-san like you has the right to be in love."

"Oh, thanks. Anyway, why are the pair of you following the Youma with me?" Amade-san asks.

Usagi puts a hand on her chest and closes her eyes. "We're on the side of those in love, on the side of justice."

"Oh, I get it." He says, happily.

Usagi sticks her head out of the window. "Over there! There it is! The rain has stopped. You can see it with the lights from the city."

"Okay." He agrees.

He carries on driving until we stop inside another car park. He exits the car and looks around. "Hey, girls. Are you sure it landed here?"

Usagi opens the car door and steps out. "Yes, I'm sure of it." I get out the car afterwards and we go and stand the other side looking at the Jam records building.

"Oh no, Akiko-san and the others are inside," Amade-san mutters.

"What?" Usagi and I exclaim at the same time.

We rush into the building. We find the room and Amade-san is soon to barge inside. "Akiko-san."

Luna, Crescent and Yue jump at the Youma. Crescent and Yue distract her attention allowing Luna to smack the tape out of her hand. It slides across the floor and stops in front of Usagi. Usagi picks it up. "Stop right there."

"You!" The Youma curses.

Crescent, Yue, and Luna rush back to our sides. Bats surround the Youma and cover her body. Slowly bit by bit her form changes into her true appearance which is bat-like.

"Give me back the tape!" She demands.

"What?" Amade-san exclaims surprised.

"Huh?" Usagi questions looking up at him.

He points at the tape. "That isn't my tape," Amade-san says.

"What?" Usagi exclaims surprised.

"Give me back the tape!" The Youma extends her nails and sends them towards us. We dodge but Usagi falls to the floor in the process. "Are you okay?" Luna asks when she gets close to Usagi.

"I'm not okay." Usagi cries.

We hear a female scream from inside the room. The Youma is holding her nails against Akiko-san's throat. "If you want her to live, give me the tape."

"Akiko-san!" Amade-san calls out worried.

"That's so mean!" Usagi shouts.

The youma slowly moves out the door. "Hurry up!"

"Yusuke!" Akiko-san calls back softly.

"All right…" Usagi says before throwing the tape in the air.

Given the chance, Amade-san runs towards Akiko-san. "Akiko!"

At the same time, Luna, Crescent, and Yue lunge at the Youma once again getting back the tape. This happens at the same time that Amade-san catches Akiko-san and moves her away from the Youma.

Luna puts her paw in the middle of the tape, splitting it in half. "This is the end. Give it up."

The Youma breaks through the large glass window and flies off in the same direction. "Usagi-chan, Selena-chan." Luna starts.

"Okay!" We both agree. We transform. At least Usagi has remembered the words she needs to transform.

We follow her to the concert hall, and we get inside before she lands, waiting for her.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!/ Sailor Celestia!" We say together before Usagi continues. "I won't allow you to use music for evil. Even the father of music Haydn is mad, you know!"

"The father of music is Bach!" Luna offers sweatdropping.

Usagi blushes and looks at Luna while she whispers. "If you hadn't said anything, they wouldn't have noticed. Anyway…in the name of the moon, we'll punish you."

The Youma laughs, spread her wings wide and sound wave are released. We are quick to dodge. They explode on contact. "This is bad! It's some kind of high-frequency sound wave!" Luna states from the ground.

"High-frequency sound wave?" Usagi asks confused. "I get it. Sound, right?"

"Yeah, throw it." I offer slightly causing Usagi to nod her head.

Usagi gets the microphone. When some more sound waves are released Usagi throws the microphone through the middle of them after turning it on. The microphone is destroyed but the sound of the destruction is heard through the large speaker. It releases a large blast that targets the Youma.

"So, how does it feel to get attacked by your own amplified sound waves?" Usagi taunts.

"Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, now!" Luna shouts.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Moon Slash!" I call out at the same time.

Our attacks hit with no problem and she is turned into dust. We head back to the studio where Akiko-san is scolding Amade-san. "Yusuke, you are so stupid. What would you do if you hurt your hand? Then you wouldn't be able to play the piano."

"I know." Amade-san agrees before he looks at her, a blush on his cheeks. "But if something had happened to you…Then I really wouldn't have been able to play the piano."

"What?" Akiko-san says surprised as a blush appears on her own cheeks. "Yusuke…"

"I envy Akiko-san. Having someone like Amade-san made in love with her." Usagi says dreamily.

"You will have the same eventually Usagi." I offer softly.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

I hear Papa saying that Amade-san and Akiko-san had gotten married. Usagi isn't at home, she has gone around Naru-chan's again. I don't need to be there all the time, so I leave the pair of them be.

I am in my room listening to his new album, gazing at the image on the case. A large moon with Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia figures standing on top. _When did he even see the pair of us? Oh, well. It doesn't matter._ I think with a soft smile.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Seven~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

I hear Papa saying that Amade-san and Akiko-san had gotten married. Usagi isn't at home, she has gone around Naru-chan's again. I don't need to be there all the time, so I leave the pair of them be.

I am in my room listening to his new album, gazing at the image on the case. A large moon with Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia figures standing on top. _When did he even see the pair of us? Oh, well. It doesn't matter._ I think with a soft smile.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We are once again running to school. Usagi woke up late after waking up on time for the past couple of days.

"If I'm like this before I get to school, I'll be so tired that I won't be able to study," Usagi says breathing heavily.

Usagi lets out a surprised sound. She is looking at a poster which a recommendation for those who were tired. "'Mikan's Recommendation for Anyone Tired.' Maybe I'll buy one since Mikan-chan is recommending it."

"I'm late. I'm late." I turn to see Naru-chan running towards us. Naru-chan sees Usagi and hit her head with her school bag.

"Ouch! What are you doing?!" Usagi demands, looking at Naru-chan.

Naru-chan doesn't stop to talk, she just carries on running. We both soon run the rest of the way to school.

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

"Oh, that hurt!" Usagi moans rubbing the back of her head.

"You made it on time because I smacked you. Be thankful!" Naru-chan points out with a smile.

"Ta-da!" Umino lifts up a poster. "I finally got a poster of Mikan-chan!"

"Umino, did you steal this poster from the drugstore?" Usagi asks.

"No, I got this through a certain internet store! If you want one, I have several leftover, so I'll sell it to you at a cheap price." Umino states.

"No, thanks, I don't want one." Naru-chan states.

Umino sits down and gets out his laptop. "As you know, Mikan Shiratori is from our Juban Municipal Junior High. She is 17 years old and already in eight commercials. Her monthly income is 2,000,000 yen."

"Wow! 2,000,000 yen?!" Usagi leans forward and exclaims."I wonder how many shortcakes I could buy with that kind of money."

"Wasn't she scouted when she was walking in town?" Yumiko questions.

"She was lucky!" Kuri agrees.

Naru-chan waves her hand up and down. "Yeah. If I were lucky like her, I could do the same thing!"

"Piece of cake!" Kuri says.

"They just don't know a good thing when they see it." Yumiko states.

Umino holds the left side of his glasses. "To put it bluntly, the scouts do know when they see a good thing, and that's why you girls were ignored."

Naru-chan and two other classmates surround Umino. "What did you say?!"

"Frankly speaking, at our Juban Municipal Junior High, the next star to follow in Mikan Shiratori's footsteps is…" Umino points at Usagi. "Usagi-san."

Usagi points at herself before standing up. "I'm a star!" Usagi claims while Umino claps for her. "Yeah!"

It is long before Ms Haruna walks in and tells us that we have a transfer student. I am surprised by who I see walk in. _it can't be, can it? Luna Lovegood…my little sister in everything but blood. I don't believe it, but it really is. It is her._

Luna introduces herself to the class as Lunetta Lovegood. She is speaking normally and not mentioning any of the animals that she normally sees. But then again she does see more than anyone else due to having Seer blood. Ms Haruna tells Luna to sit next to me.

She does walk to the desk pointed out to her, but she doesn't sit down straight away. Instead, she lunges herself at me and places her head on my chest and her arms around my waist. I gently pat her back until she calms down and finally takes her seat.

I don't think she will leave my side anytime some. I might have to use my magic to get Mama and Papa to let Luna live with us. I'll probably end up calling Lunetta by her nickname Little moon more than I will use her name.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

There is a large crowd of people surrounding someone, letting out loud cheers. "Oh, Mika! Please give me your autograph!" A female shouts out happily.

"Here! Please watch my show." Mika says happily as she hands the autograph over.

Jadeite isn't far from the crowd watching them. A smirk appears on his face as his eyes narrow. _I can use this energy._

More people join the crowd as Jadeite turns around and walks away.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

Usagi, Naru-chan, Lunetta and I head home. As soon as we walk inside I use my magic so that Mama and Papa had no problem with Lunetta living with us, thinking she is our cousin.

Usagi and Naru-chan head into her bedroom while I take Lunetta into mine. We will be sharing it. First thing first, I use my magic so that she sees what our room actually looks like. Next, I add in another computer and lengthen the table so she can sit next to me in the study.

Finally, I go in my walk-in closet. I notice that it has gotten much bigger. There seem to be two more areas. One area has the clothes that Usagi has transformed in using our transformation pen. And the other side is empty but that must be the space for Lunetta's clothes.

Lunetta follows me inside and takes out her trunk from her shoulder bag. She enlarges it and takes out all of her clothes and hangs them up. With that done we change out of our uniform. She wears the set of clothes that I have seen her wear before. Her blue dress with leggings.

I change into a thick, long blue jumper that reaches my tights and a pair of black leggings.

We head to my study and Lunetta places her books and some photographs on the shelves. We head back to my main bedroom area and we sit on the bed. Lunetta leans against my side while Crescent sleeps in my lap and Yue in Lunetta's.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

I change into a red long-sleeved top and a pair of crème trousers. Naru-chan is wearing an orange long-sleeved top, dark teal skirt and light teal tights.

"What?! Sing together?" I exclaim surprised.

Naru-chan points her finger in front of her. "That's right! We'll storm the entertainment world!"

I stand up. "Storm them?!" I go over to the other side of my room, pick up a racket and hold it up. "I'm ready now!"

Naru-chan blinks a few times before waving her hand in dismissal. "No, no! I meant that we'd try to sell our songs! And we'll become bigger starts than even Mikan-chan!"

"Stars?" I question.

"Right!" Naru-chan says happily.

"Let's do it, let's do it! I'm all for it!" I cheer happily.

Naru-chan stands up. "Together, we have nothing to be afraid of!"

"We'll be Cinderella's overnight!" I agree.

"Then, let's go for it!" Naru-chan cheers, her fist clenched.

Naru-chan presses play and the music starts.

"I'm sorry, I'm not straightforward, I can say it in my dreams. My thoughts are about to short circuit, I want to see you right now." We both sing when we are interrupted when my bedroom door is opened.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We hear music from Usagi's room followed by high pitched singing. "Hey, stop killing the cat!" I hear Shingo state not long afterwards.

"What do you mean, killing the cat?" Usagi shouts.

"How rude! We're going to be future stars!" Naru-chan says annoyed.

"See ya!" Shingo I hear Shingo say before I hear Usagi's bedroom door closed.

They start singing again before I hear them arguing.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

"Okay, one more time!" Naru-chan suggests.

"Okay!" I agree.

"Guided by the light of the moon, we will meet again and again. I count the sparkle of constellations…" We sing.

"Ouch! Oh, Usagi, you're so clumsy!" Naru-chan scolds.

"You, too, Naru-chan!" I state back.

"You're so quick to blame me!" Naru-chan says annoyed.

"So are you!" I point out annoyed.

"All right, then let's both go our separate ways to become Cinderella!" Naru-chan comments.

"No problem!" I agree. "But in that case, we'll be rivals from this moment on!"

We glare at each other before Naru-chan turns away and leaves my bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I once again hear Usagi's bedroom door open and close. Naru-chan must have left. Lunetta, Crescent, Yue and I share a look before heading downstairs to the living room.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

 _I said all that, but I don't know what to do_. Mama, Papa, and Shingo are watching the TV but Nee-chan and Lunetta-chan are reading from the same book and don't seem to hear the TV.

"Hey, Luna, how about trying something like that, too?" Papa asks.

"Papa, thanks for the great idea! Pretty soon, we'll have entertainment reporters knocking at our door!" I pick Luna off the floor and run out of the room.

* * *

 **~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We watch as Usagi takes Luna out of the room. _What is she up to now?_ Lunetta, Crescent, Yue and I are quick to follow her. Lunetta and I sit on Usagi's bed while she tries to make Luna do tricks like the monkey was doing on the TV.

"Why do I have to do something like this?" Luna complains.

"Don't complain! Okay, one more time! 'Have you learned your lesson?!'" Usagi repeats.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Naru's House~~~**

* * *

Umino rings the doorbell. "Pardon me. Umino Gurio has come to see Naru after receiving an invitation by phone!"

Naru opens her door and pokes her head out of it. "Shush! Just get inside quick!"

He does and they head up to Naru's room. Once they do, Naru dresses Umino up. "Well, in your case, I couldn't expect more out of you, Umino."

Umino is wearing a white shirt and a pink jacket and skirt and bright red lipstick. "Excuse me, but why do I have to dress up like this? I need to study."

"Now, now, Umino, you need to learn about real life, too!" Naru says patting his right shoulder.

Umino turns his head to look at her confused. "Learn about real life?"

"Usagi once told me, that you'd be even more attractive if you knew a little more about real life." Naru comments.

"Usagi-san said that?!" Umino exclaims surprised before moving his hips about with his hands on his cheeks. "Oh, my! I'll do anything!"

Naru backs away from him creeped out, sweatdropping. _The beauty and the beast combo. This just might attract a lot of attention._

"I feel as though my whole life has changed, Naru-chan!" Umino comments.

"Really?" Naru asks with a strained smile.

* * *

 **~~~Mikan's Room~~~**

* * *

Mikan heads to the shower and steps inside. As she is, a figure comes in her room and heads towards the bathroom. The shower curtain is thrown open causing Mikan to let out a scream.

The figure turns out to how blue coloured skin and red eyes. She blows glass threads out of her mouth that wraps around Mikan. Mikan is on the bottom of the bath, her arms, chest and legs covered so she can't move. "Someone! Help!" She reaches up with one of her hands and it touches the edge of the bath.

The figure touches Mikan's hands and she glows a faint blue. When the blue light fades away she now looks exactly like Mikan. She smirks and laughs.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi continued to push poor Luna until it was time for us to go to bed.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

A stage is set up and it isn't long before there is a crowd standing in front of it. There is a man, blonde hair and wearing a grey suit, standing in front of the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"You, too, and even you could follow in Shiratori Mikan's footsteps! Everyone can be Cinderella, starting today!" He calls out before pointing his hand at Mikan who is standing behind him.

"Hi everyone! I'm Shiratori Mikan! How are you doing? We're looking for stars like me!" She says cheerfully.

"What? Is that the real Mikan-chan?" A female question.

"It really is her!" The female next to her answers.

The dish above the stage lets out waves. "Everyone, make sure to apply to our Cinderella Caravan!" Mikan states as the waves go over the crowd.

"I will, I will!" The first female agrees.

"I wanna be Cinderella!" The second female comments dreamily.

"I wanna! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!" The crowd chants.

Jadeite watches and smirk, letting out a chuckle as he does.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

Usagi runs off with Naru-chan and her two other friends. Lunetta and I find somewhere to sit where I take out one of my Potter Grimoire's that hold nothing but the different animals available. Normally no one apart from me would have been able to read or touch the Grimoire but I gave permission to Lunetta, so she has no problem.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

"Hey, did you hear about the Cinderella Caravan?" Yumiko-chan queries.

"What's that?" I question.

Naru-chan lets out a chuckle and a smile appears on her face. "Usagi, you're so behind!"

A scowl appears on my face. "I've got a lot of things going on, okay?!"

Kuri-chan holds up two fingers. "They're looking for the next Shiratori Mikan through the Caravan!"

Yumiko-chan nods her head. "Since even Mikan-chan is assisting in the search, this is a pretty sure way to stardom!"

A smile appears on my face as I remember what I had Luna do yesterday. I let out a laugh and click my fingers. "I'll definitely win!"

"What are you talking about?! I'm the one who's going to win! Right, Umino?" Naru-chan asks as Umino walks past.

Umino stops and lets out a laugh. He turns around with his left hand on his hip and his right hand on his cheek. "You are so right, Naru!" He moves his hips about causing all four of us to back away surprised.

Naru-chan is the first to snap out of it. "You don't need to do that right now!"

Umino turns around and walks away. "Practice, practice."

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

There is still a lot of people surround the stage. Mikan is once again standing in the centre. "Everyone, what do you want to be?"

They all lift their arms in the air. "A star!"

A policeman walks over and looks at the crowd. "You guys, why aren't you in school?"

A man wearing a brown suit comes running from the other direction. "Mikan-san, what are you doing cancelling your appointments?! You can't just go off and do things on your own!" He scolds as he stops in front of the stage.

Mikan doesn't listen to him. "You, too, can be a star, starting from today!"

"A star?" Both men question. "A star!" They both cheer before they clasp one of their hands together.

Mikan claps her hands and lets out a happy laugh.

The policeman balances on his hands. "I can walk on my hands!"

The other man spreads out his legs and arms out in the air before holding up his left leg. "V balance!"

"Those are great performances!" Mikan praises.

They both spread out their arms. "We're stars!" They both cheers.

* * *

 **~~~Later on~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We are walking about with Usagi (who is wearing a pink striped long-sleeved top, light green dress on top with a dark green belt and dark green shoes with a small heel). "Today is the day we'll show them what we've been working on!"

Luna stops and lays on the floor. "I quit!"

"What?! Why now?" Usagi asks surprised.

"I figured maybe you needed a little break, so I put up with it, but…" Luna starts but Usagi interrupts. "Hey, so you understand."

"But this isn't just a little break, you're serious about becoming a star," Luna states ignoring Usagi.

"No, I'm not." Usagi denies.

They start arguing. Lunetta leans next to my ear, a curious look in her eyes. "Are they always like this? From the beginning?"

"You know don't you?" She just nods her head. "Yeah, they have always been this way, but they love each other very much," I state softly while she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Then, don't apply for the Cinderella Caravan! Now's not the time to be goofing off! Do you understand your situation? So, you'll quit, won't you? Now, let's go home! Seriously, we don't have time for this!" Luna demands as Usagi looks away upset.

Usagi starts wailing. "Luna, you meanie!" She then runs away. Lunetta and I are quick to catch up with her. We see the boy we keep on running into. "Hi."

Usagi lets out a gasp and pulls me and Lunetta and we rest against a wall. I hear footsteps walking closer to us. "I can see your dumpling head. Don't tell me you're going to that Cinderella Caravan." Usagi turns her head and looks the other way. Lunetta leans against my neck once again."Well, I guess Dumpling Head would have to compete with a comedy routine."

"Are you kidding me?! Of course, I'm not going! Get out of my way! I'm going home!" Usagi pushes him away and walks past him.

Lunetta and I share a quick look before letting out a chuckle. I look at the boy who was still standing there. "Thank you, for making sure Usagi wouldn't go to the Cinderella Caravan." Once again his eyes darken when he looks at me. _I still can't figure out why his eyes do that when I am around._

Lunetta and I then walk past him and catch up with Usagi.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Yumiko and Kuri and standing on the stage doing their act. Yumiko is wearing a pink top, blue short with a white bell and blue heels. Kuri is wearing a yellow shirt with a blue vest, teal skirt and blue heels.

"Yesterday, I went to buy two loaves of bread (pan)!" Yumiko states.

"Uh-huh!" Kuri says.

"Then, they suddenly gave me strawberry-patterned panties (pantsu)!" Yumiko says before holding the panties up.

"What the heck?" Kuri questions.

Yumiko looks in front of her and holds two fingers up in a peace sign. "Two loaves of bread is 'pan-two (panties)'!"

Mikan strikes the chimes behind her. "You pass! You're stars!" She stamps their hands. Yumiko and Kuri show each other their hands and laugh.

Next to Naru and Umino. Umino is wearing the pink suit while Naru is wearing a teal shirt, pink skirt, pink hair bow, light teal tights and teal flats.

The pair of them sing and dance. "Miracle romance!"

Mikan strikes the chimes again. "Congratulations! You pass!" She stamps their hands.

Naru lifts up her hands. "We did it!" Naru cheers.

"It must be our talent!" Umino comments.

Mikan stands back in front of the microphone. "People who passed will be in a show, which will be held at Shan Shan Plaza next Sunday! From that moment on, all of you will be stars!"

"Stars!" They cheer as a nasty smirk appears on Mikan's face.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

Usagi once again woke up late causing all three of us to run to school. When we get to the classroom and open the door there is table stacked together right in front of the door. "What's going on?" Usagi questions. We then have to go the other way and go through that door instead.

"What do you get if you take away a vulture's (hagetaka) feathers (ge/ke)?" Yumiko questions.

"You get naked (Hadaka), of course," Kuri replies.

We walk over to Naru-chan who is sitting at a desk, writing. "Good morning, Naru-chan!"

"Here! Here! Here!" She ignores Usagi and continues to sign her name on the autograph paper.

"Okay, does everyone have a roll of tape? Oh, Usagi-san! Selena-san! Lunetta-san! Here, please throw this, okay?" Umino says handing us one each.

Naru-chan stands up and holds her hands in the air. "Everyone, I'm going to be holding an autograph session now!"

"Everyone, the class is going to start!" Usagi warns.

"Getting into the entertainment business isn't easy!" Yumiko points out.

"We don't have time for class!" Kuri comments.

"Okay! Throw the tapes!" Umino calls out.

They do and a blue one (Usagi) hits Umino in the face. "Ouch! You shouldn't damage a star's precious face!"

* * *

 **~~~School Courtyard~~~**

* * *

Umino and Naru-chan are standing in front of some more students and they are singing. Usagi, Lunetta and I are standing next to the bench where Luna is sitting.

"Don't you think they're acting a little weird?" Luna offers.

"Yeah!" Usagi, Lunetta and I agree.

"Everyone around here is acting like them. They all think they've become stars and they've stopped studying and working." Luna says.

"I wonder if this is the doing of another Youma." Usagi questions.

"They're all people who participated in the Cinderella Caravan." Luna points out.

"Then, I almost became one of them, too," Usagi says surprised.

Usagi and Luna start once again.

"Yep, so you should thank me." Luna teases.

"But you could say that you got in the way of me becoming a star," Usagi argues.

"I can't believe you're still saying that," Luna replies with a sigh.

"Please come to Shan Shan Plaza on Sunday. That's where our concert's going to be!" Naru-chan calls out.

"We still have more tickets!" Umino says.

Lunetta and I tune out the rest of the speaking. They are only arguing. Usagi and I sit on the bench and Lunetta sits on my lap.

"Everyone seems to think they're the star." Usagi comments.

* * *

 **~~~Outside the Cinderella Caravan~~~**

* * *

We change into another set of clothes. Lunetta wears a yellow dress with the same design as the last one, blue leggings and black ankle boots. I am wearing another thick, long lilac jumper, a pair of light-purple leggings and black boots.

"It's weird. There aren't any customers lined up." Usagi observes

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Mikan and the others are behind the stage. Mikan is standing in front of the curtains. "Are you ready?! All right, everyone's show is going to start now! You can hear them, can't you? the audience is cheering!"

On the other side of the curtain, the disco ball begins to turn, and waves come off it. It covers all of the seats and then there are black figures sitting in all of the empty seats. The curtain lift and they all look into the audience.

"Let's do our best, Yumiko!" Kuri encourages.

Yumiko nods her head. "Okay!"

The lights come on as the curtain lifts fully and the audience begins to clap.

"At long last!" Naru comments.

Umino lifts his hand that has the stamp on. "I'm getting excited!"

Naru's and Umino's stamp begins to glow.

Kuri places her hand on Yumiko's right shoulder. "Let's do it, Yumiko!"

Yumiko places her hand on Kuri's arm. Once again their stamp begins to glow.

The policeman's stamp glows as he does a balance. "One hand handstand!"

Mikan's manager is sitting next to him. "My new V balance!"

Mikan has moved from the stage and is standing in front of the seats. She smirks and lets out a chuckle. "I'm going to start taking your energy now." She sits down and holds her left ears while turning the black badge on her chest. The energy begins being absorbed.

Jadeite holds out his hand and the ball of energy hovers above it. _Soon, I will be able to offer fresh energy to our great ruler._ He laughs, a smirk on his face.

Everyone beings doing the acts at the same time and as they continue the more energy is taken from them.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We share a look before we all sneak inside. Though Lunetta stays out of the way with Luna and of course I have used my magic so that she won't be recognized by the enemy. We are looking through the door to the stage. They are all on the stage at the same time, performing their acts.

"What is that?" Usagi asks before looking down at Luna.

Luna looks at Usagi before looking back to the stage. "It's strange, isn't it?"

Just then Mikan stands up. Her head turns on her neck. Her face looks to be made of glass. She is a youma then. "You saw me, didn't you?"

Usagi screams while moving back and falls to the floor. She gets up and runs away. "Mikan-chan is…" Luna, Little moon and I run after her.

Usagi hides inside a toilet. Luna is knocking on the door. "Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan! Now, transform into Sailor Moon!"

"So, I have to go there again?" Usagi questions hesitantly.

"Naru-chan and everybody else is in danger!" Luna points out.

Luna managed to persuade her as Usagi comes out of the toilet. "Okay, then. Moon Prism Power Makeup!"

After we had transformed I notice that a choker the spitting image of mine had appeared around Lunetta's neck. _I wonder why? Not that I mind._ I use my magic and place it on her choker and create a strong barrier that will protect her if she is attacked.

Usagi and I sneak back into the stage room. Everyone is unconscious and there is no longer an audience sitting in the seats. "What's going on?" The Youma says.

We close the curtains on the stage. "You're the bad person who tricks girls who dream of becoming Cinderella with a pair of fake glass shoes!" Usagi calls out.

"Who are you?!" The Youma demands standing up.

We appear on the stage and a light is shining on us. "For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!/ Sailor Celestia! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

"What?!" The Youma exclaims before she jumps in the air and shreds out of Mikan's form into her own which is teal glass-like with a purple sleeveless dress. She then lands on the stage to the left of us.

"I knew it! You're not Mikan-chan, are you?!" Usagi states.

The Youma opens her mouth and blue glass comes out. We dodge and move further down the room and hide behind some seats. "You won't escape me! Where did you go?"

"Luna, where are you? Oh, she's never around when I need her!" Usagi mutters.

"Usagi, it will be fine. Now calm down!" I order softly.

Usagi pokes her head up. "I found you!"

The Youma is behind us and sends some more glass at us but we didn't have enough time to dodge so one of our arms get caught.

"What is this?" Usagi questions.

It starts to cover our whole body. I move my arms and create a silver blast from my hands using my magic. I throw it at Usagi releasing her threads. In the process, I managed to remove the threads from my arms and upper body. It starts to move up my body again but before it goes too far, a rose flies through the air, smashing the glass of me.

"What?! Who?!" The Youma demands, looking to the right.

Tuxedo Mask is on the other side of the room. "Celestia, Sailor Moon, you're the star of the show! Good luck!" He runs off.

"How dare you interfere?!" She jumps in the air once more.

Luna appears on the seat next to us with Lunetta. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, now!"

"Stop!" The Youma shouts.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Moon Slash!" I call out at the same time.

Our attacks hit her in the back, and she turns into small shards of glass. The disco ball shatters causing Naru-chan and the other to slowly wake up one after the other. I pick up the rose and we leave before we are noticed.

* * *

 **~~~At Home~~~**

* * *

We all go up to Usagi's room. Usagi drops on to her bed while Lunetta and I lean against it, sitting on the floor. "Ahh! I'm so tired."

Of course, Luna and Usagi start arguing once again.

"Nothing good ever happens if you're always goofing off." Luna scolds.

"Okay, okay!" Usagi agrees.

"Don't 'Okay, okay,' me! Have you learned your lesson?!" Luna demands.

Usagi abruptly stands up, places her hand on her window and sighs. She lets out a slight giggle and pokes out her tongue.

 _I think she has learned her lesson._ I think with a slight smile as Lunetta and I share a look of amusement.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eight~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We all go up to Usagi's room. Usagi drops on to her bed while Lunetta and I lean against it, sitting on the floor. "Ahh! I'm so tired."

Of course, Luna and Usagi start arguing once again.

"Nothing good ever happens if you're always goofing off." Luna scolds.

"Okay, okay!" Usagi agrees.

"Don't 'Okay, okay,' me! Have you learned your lesson?!" Luna demands.

Usagi abruptly stands up, places her hand on her window and sighs. She lets out a slight giggle and pokes out her tongue.

 _I think she has learned her lesson._ I think with a slight smile as Lunetta and I share a look of amusement.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"Japan's children are pressured into studying all the time." Jadeite states.

"I've heard of mothers who are fiercer than Youma when educating their children." Queen Beryl comments.

"They try to get their children into top-rated kindergartens, first-class elementary school, first-class jr high schools. The best secondary school and eventually the top-rated universities." Jadeite adds.

"And once they graduate from the top-rated universities. What do they do then?" Queen Beryl questions.

"I don't know," Jadeite admits.

"Proceed." Queen Beryl orders.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi, Lunetta and I are sitting downstairs in the living room. Lunetta and I are reading the same Potter Family Grimoire from before while Usagi is laying on the chair reading a manga.

Mama walks into the room with her hands on her hips. "Usagi!"

"Oh, Mama. Look! This is so funny!" Both Usagi and Mama both laugh before Mama cuts herself off. "This is no time to be laughing." Usagi stops laughing. "How did you do on that mock exam?"

"Oh, that? We get our marks tomorrow. Come on." Usagi laughs before trying to walk away.

"Usagi, I won't ask for the impossible. Just don't fail." Mama says.

Usagi starts to wail before turning to look at Mama. "When there's a first place, there's always a last place too. Just because my grades are low. You shouldn't get mad at poor me."

Mama folds her arms across her chest, a dry look on her face. "Oh, stop your whining. I wish I could cry too."

"Mama, she does make time to study. She studies at the same time I do. She just forgets all that she studied when we have a test." I stated softly.

* * *

 **~~~In Usagi's Room~~~**

* * *

Usagi is sitting at her table, trying to study. Well, that is what it looks like. Lunetta and I are doing our homework we were given today from school. Of course, we also sit there and listen to the conversation between Usagi and Luna.

"I think you need to study more Usagi," Luna says, and she walks back and forth.

"You're lucky that nekos don't have to study," Usagi complains.

"What are you saying?" Luna questions turning to look at Usagi as she comes to a halt.

"Oh, I wish I could be a Neko," Usagi says with a sigh.

"Listen Usagi. I have a lot to do, like finding the younger princess and…" Luna jumps onto the table. Usagi panics and covers what she was doing. "You're reading manga again?" Luna sweat drops before letting out a sigh. She lifts her head with her eyes closed. "Usagi. I wish you'd help me find the younger princess."

"But…" Usagi whines before turning around and giving Luna her back.

"It's your destiny to find the younger princess and to fight the enemy." Luna states.

"I don't want to do that." Usagi moans before turning her head to look at Luna. "Who is the enemy anyway?"

"They aren't human. They're pure evil." Luna states.

"I don't get it," Usagi admits confused.

"Well, I don't know much about them, either," Luna admits sheepishly causing Usagi to let out a sigh.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~~Arcade~~~**

* * *

Later the night, the gate at the arcade slowly open before the doors open by themselves. Luna pokes her head through before sneaking inside. She heads to the Sailor V games and jumps up on the chair.

The game screen lights up. "Welcome to the Sailor V game."

"Code name 0091. This is Luna." Luna touches the screen and it beeps. "Password is: The rabbit of the moon makes rice cakes."

"The rice cakes are sticky." A distorted voice state back.

"When it's baked, it explodes," Luna replies.

The screen changes. "Have you found the younger princess?" The voice asks.

"No. I haven't found a trace of her." Luna admits.

"I see." The voice says.

"Sailor Moon is not very reliable." Luna comments.

"Now, now. Stop complaining." The voice scolds gently.

Luna nods her head. "Yes. Anyway, I sense strange energy." She presses some signs on the screen and an image of a girl blue short blue hair and eyes appears. "This girl."

The voice makes a humming sound. "She could be a Youma sent by the enemy."

"As I thought." Luna comments.

"Keep investigating." The voice orders.

"Okay." Luna agrees, nodding her head.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Next Day at School~~~**

* * *

We get our exam results. I think I did well. I came in joint first place with Ami Mizuno. Lunetta came in fifth place. Usagi actually didn't do that bad either.

"So, Mizuno-san and Selena-chan are the first in our grade?" Naru-chan states.

"No…They are joint first in the country!" Our female classmate says.

"First in the country?" Naru-chan and Usagi exclaim, looking at me in surprise.

Umino appears from behind Naru. "I heard a rumour. That girl has an IQ of 300."

"So, she's a real genius. What about you, Nee-chan?" Usagi questions.

"Around the same but I have photographic memory on top, so I only have to see something once to remember it," I admitted softly.

"Stop being weird and popping up like that." Naru-chan scolds Umino, her hand over her chest before she punches his on the top of his head.

"Oh, it's Mizuno-san!" Usagi says causing all of us to look in that direction. Mizuno is looking out of the window. She has bluish-teal hair that is a few inches above her shoulder and blue eyes. _That energy and appearance…Sailor Mercury, I think._

"She's attending the Crystal Seminar." Umino offers.

Usagi looks surprised as she turns to look at Umino. "That's the new cram school, right?" Usagi leans forward, hand in front of her mouth. "My mama said it's really expensive," Usagi whispers.

"Mizuno-san's mama is a doctor." Naru-chan says.

"She's got enough money." Our classmate adds with her eyes closed.

Umino looks up at the ceiling with a hand on his chest. "But since she's so gifted her tuition is free."

The classmate moves her hand in front of her. "But she's a snob. Since she's smart she thinks she's better than we are."

"Oh, I can't stand that." Naru-chan states.

"I have a question." They all look at me. "Have any of you even bothered talking to her? Or because she hasn't spoken to anyone else you came to that conclusion?" I get no answer. "Have you ever thought about how Mizuno-san might feel if someone only became her friend to get help with their grades, so she stays away from them?"

Of course, once again I get no answer. Usagi looks at Mizuno-san. She must have felt Usagi's gaze because she turned around to look at us. Usagi, Naru-chan, Umino and our other classmate look away and try to make out that they weren't just staring. _Not like it worked mind you._ I think, sweat dropping.

* * *

 **~~~On Way Home~~~**

* * *

"I envy smart kids. Mama's going to kill me." Usagi says holding her bag over her head.

"You'll be fine this time. You got a higher score on your exam." I offer to try and calm her down.

Usagi slouches over while she walks. We are walking past another street when we see Mizuno-san.

"Oh, Mizuno-san," Usagi says surprised.

I see Luna on the wall before she disappears leaving a shadow and lands on Mizuno-san's back. "You're so fluffy. If I didn't live in an apartment I'd get a cute cat like you."

Usagi stares at Mizuno before she lets out a laugh. "Luna!" Luna jumps off Mizuno-san's back and goes over to Usagi. "Sorry, are you okay?" Usagi asks.

Mizuno-san slowly turns to look at us. "Is that your cat?

"Yeah." Usagi agrees.

"Since she came from the sky, I thought she was an angel," Mizuno-san says shyly.

Usagi looks surprised. "Luna, an angel?" We share a look before Usagi smiles. "You're Ami Mizuno-san from class 2-5, right? I'm Usagi Tsukino from class 2-1. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Selena Tsukino from class 2-1." Lunetta doesn't talk, she just leans against my side. "This is Lunetta Lovegood also from class 2-1. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Mizuno-san replies.

"This cat's name is Luna. Nee-chan's two cats are called Crescent and Yue but they are at home." Usagi says happily, carrying Luna.

"Luna? Crescent? Yue? They all mean 'Moon', right?" Mizuno-san questions.

"You sure are a genius! You're the first person to know that right away!" Usagi praises.

Mizuno-san blushes with Usagi compliment. Luna leans and whispers into Usagi ear but loud enough so that Lunetta and I could hear what she was saying. "Usagi…Selena…Lunetta… She could be a Youma sent by the enemy. Be careful." Luna warns.

"You're kidding!" Usagi laughs patting Luna's head.

"What's wrong? Laughing so suddenly?" Mizuno-san queries.

Usagi knocks the back of Luna's head. "Oh, it's nothing. Mizuno-san, do you play video games?"

"No, I've never tried before," Mizuno-san admits.

"Then let's play some. I'll teach you how to play." Usagi offers happily.

* * *

 **~~~At the Arcade~~~**

* * *

Usagi and Mizuno-san go over to the Sailor V games while Lunetta and I go to the crane machine. Inside they have dolls of Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, a crescent moon, Sailor V and surprising enough a doll of Tuxedo Mask.

Lunetta wants one of Sailor Celestia and a crescent moon but I want one of each. By the time we have gotten the dolls that we wanted Usagi and Mizuno-san was surrounded by most of the other people in the arcade. Mizuno-san must have gotten a high score at the Sailor V game.

We stay out of the way until we see Mizuno-san walk out of the arcade with Usagi and Luna. We move past the crowd and join Usagi outside. The doors open again, and Motoki walks out. "Usagi."

"Yes." Usagi looks up at him with a smile.

"Well…" Motoki trails off.

"Yes, what is it?" Usagi questions.

"I think this belongs to your friend," Motoki admits holding out a disk.

"Oh, is that all? Oh, nothing! I'll give it to her!" Usagi says laughing.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Crystal Seminar~~~**

* * *

A female figure looks out the window through the blinds. She watches as students head inside. _Foolish humans. Study hard and surrender your mental energy._ She closes the blinds fully blocked her figure from view.

Inside one of the rooms, there is a lot of computers which have students sitting in front of them.

Mizuno-san is one of those that are sitting behind a computer. She has a bag on her desk and is looking inside it. "Where's my disc? I must have dropped it. It's okay, I never use it."

A woman places her hand on Mizuno-san shoulder surprising her. "Mizuno-san." Mizuno-san turns her head to loos at her. "Use the crystal disc. Keep studying hard. You're our best student so don't let yourself slide."

"Yes." Mizuno-san agrees.

The woman chuckles. "I'm counting on you." She walks away.

Mizuno-san looks in front of her and lets out a sigh. "Every time I use that disc it gives me a headache." She admits before closing her bag.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Outside the Crystal Cram School~~~**

* * *

"Use this new crystal disc and you'll become a genius." Usagi reads out loud from the board. She holds the crystal disc in front of her. "So, this is the crystal disc."

"Usagi-chan, be careful," Luna warns.

"I'm just returning her disc. You worry too much." Usagi states, hands on her hips as she looks down at Luna.

"So, you decided to study, dumpling head?" The same boy from before says.

"You again! Why do you always show up at the weirdest moments?!" Usagi demands, annoyed.

"That's not my problem." He shrugs his shoulders. "is it just me or did I hear your cat talking?"

Usagi laughs and puts her arm behind her head. "You must be kidding. A talking cat? You're so stupid!" Usagi and Luna run off just to stop, look back for a minute and run-off again.

Lunetta and I share a glance before we both let out a soft chuckle. He looks in our direction and once again his eye darken before he snaps out of it and walks away. Lunetta and I catch up with Usagi and Luna.

Usagi is leaning on the post, breathing heavily while Luna is lying on the ground. "That was so close. It'd be big trouble if he found out."

"Oh, I was in a hurry and forgot to return this. It's all his fault." Usagi states annoyed.

"Usagi, Selena, Lunetta, let's go to the computer lab at school," Luna speaks up.

"Why?" Usagi questions.

"I want to check out that disc," Luna admits.

Usagi looks at the disc. "You think this is suspicious? I'll just warn you now. I don't know how to use a computer.

* * *

 **~~~In the Computer Lab~~~**

* * *

"Luna, you're amazing!" Usagi laughs.

"These days anyone can use a computer, Usagi-chan."

"Oh, really?" Usagi questions.

"Look! I thought so." Luna states as she leans forward.

Usagi puts her hands over her ears. "Oh, no! What is this sound?!"

"Offer the energy of your brain and knowledge to our great ruler and become our loyal followers." The voice says.

"This is a brainwashing problem!" Luna exclaims quietly.

"It can't be!" Usagi says after removing her hands.

"So, she is a Youma!" Luna says.

"Luna." She turns to look at me. "She doesn't have the evil energy like a Youma does, but she does have some energy that feels familiar. A good familiar but I can't put my finger on what the energy is."

* * *

 **~~~Outside the Crystal Cram School~~~**

* * *

We are in the alleyway outside the Cram School. We used our transformation pen to disguise ourselves. Lunetta just uses the disillusion charm to hide from view.

"Moon Power! Turn me into a doctor who works at a university hospital!" Usagi calls out.

I am wearing the same as Usagi though my hair has been changed into a bun.

"We heard someone is sick here." Usagi states as we go through the doors and go up the stairs. We enter one of the classrooms. "Everyone, get away from the computers right now!" Usagi demands.

Mizuno-san stands up. "Who are you?! Don't interrupt our studies."

"So, you are a Youma!" Usagi states.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mizuno-san questions.

"Don't play dumb!" Usagi warns.

Luna whispers to us. "Transform into Sailor Moon! Transform into Sailor Celestia!"

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Usagi calls out.

"No way," Mizuno-san says before letting out a sound of surprised when she is dragged away from her computer.

"What?" Usagi exclaims.

The teacher laughs. "I am the Youma of knowledge, Garoben! This genius girl is going to sacrifice her brain energy to our great ruler!" She states as her appearance changes. She now has red skin, the same mark as the others on her forehead and sharp claws.

"Which means Mizuno-san isn't a Youma after all!" Usagi says turning to glare at Luna. She turns back to the Youma. "Stop this, evil villain! Geniuses are valuable because they help make the world more peaceful. I won't let them fall into the hands of evil!" Usagi and I exchange glances. "For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!/ Sailor Celestia! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

"Question number one! Genius Newton question. Why do apples fall from trees?" The youma questions.

"How should I know? Ask the apples, not me!" Usagi yells.

"You idiot! if you don't know the answer, take this!" She shouts.

Garoben sends sheets of paper at us. I move to the left while Usagi bends down. Garoben carries sending paper at us causing us to keep on dodging.

"You idiot!" She shouts.

"I know! Because a hurricane came!" More paper is sent towards us. "Oh, Luna!"

"I can't believe you! It's because the Earth has gravity!" Luna says.

"Because the Earth has gravity!" Usagi says quickly and the paper disappears.

"Then question number two! What is gravity? Explain in less than 50 words!" The youma demands.

"That's impossible!" Usagi moans.

The other students surround us. "If you cannot answer, this is what happens." The Youma states as the students get closer.

"Come on, wait a minute!" Usagi shouts.

"Now is my chance!" Garoben pushes Mizuno-san's head near the computer screen. "Give up your genius brain energy!" It doesn't affect her but now I know what her energy actually is, so it doesn't surprise me. "It's not absorbing her energy! Why? You didn't use the Crystal Disk, did you?!"

"You should study on your own without using machines!" Mizuno-san states.

"You impudent little…" The sign of Mercury appears on her forehead. "What…What is this?!"

"That mark…I see! That strange energy was from a sailor senshi…" Luna says before jumping in the air, a blue pen appears which she carries in her mouth and heads towards Mizuno-san.

"Then, I'll just take your brain instead!" Garoben says before pushing Mizuno to the floor. "Prepare yourself!" She turns her hand into an axe.

"Ami-chan! Take this!" Luna calls out before pushing the Mercury Pen towards her. Ami-chan picks it up and dodges when Garoben brings down her axe. "Say 'Mercury Power Makeup!'"

"Mercury Power Makeup!" Mizuno-san calls out.

Ami holds up her Transformation Pen. She then swept the Pen over her head and around her body while a stream of blue water emitted from it, forming her leotard, gloves, and boots. A sparkling ripple expanded over her body, a small burst of mist formed the rest of her sailor fuku, and Sailor Mercury finished in her chosen pose.

Ami-chan transforms into Sailor Mercury. "So, Ami-chan is the third sailor senshi, Sailor Mercury," Luna says thoughtfully.

Usagi and I are still in the corner of the room, holding back the students. "Ami-chan?" Usagi questions looking at me. I nod.

"Say 'Bubble Spray'" Luna yells out.

Ami-chan gathers water in her cupped hands, twirls around with it, and then releases it, making fog appear "Bubble Spray."

Fog fills the room. "What?!" Garoben says. "Where did she go? I'm getting cold."

The students surrounding us fall to the floor. "What?" Usagi says looking around.

"Shoot!" Ami-chan's face appears to the right of Garoben. "I have you now!" She swings down her axe just to find out it was only a computer.

"You fell for it! Now, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!"

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Moon Slash!" I call out at the same time.

Our attacks hit and she turns to dust. The students slowly begin to wake up. "Everyone, it's okay now!" Usagi says before she runs over to Ami-chan and Luna. I remove the disillusion charm from Lunetta before the pair of us walk over to Ami-chan. "I…" Ami-chan trails off as she looks down at herself.

"Yes, you're the third sailor senshi, Sailor Mercury," Luna stated as she stops next to Ami-chan.

"Sailor Mercury!" Usagi says. Ami-chan shows a real smile.

* * *

 **~~~After Leaving the Cram School~~~**

* * *

"Sorry for mistaking you for a Youma." Luna apologizes.

"That's okay," Ami-chan replies with a smile.

"But it's reassuring to have you as one of us. Right, Luna, Nee-chan, Lunetta?" Usagi questions happily.

"Definitely." The three of us say at the same time.

"Oh, thank you. Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, Lunetta-chan." Ami-chan says with a smile.

"Yes?" Usagi acknowledges.

"Once again, I'm glad to meet you. Let's work together, so we can beat the bad guys!" Ami-chan exclaims happily.

Ami-chan holds out her hand. Usagi places her hand inside hers. "Me too! I'm glad I met you!"

Lunetta and I nod in agreement and share a smile. _Our family is getting bigger and is coming together once more._ I couldn't help but think with a soft smile.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Nine~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Sorry for mistaking you for a Youma." Luna apologizes.

"That's okay," Ami-chan replies with a smile.

"But it's reassuring to have you as one of us. Right, Luna, Nee-chan, Lunetta?" Usagi questions happily.

"Definitely." The three of us say at the same time.

"Oh, thank you. Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, Lunetta-chan." Ami-chan says with a smile.

"Yes?" Usagi acknowledges.

"Once again, I'm glad to meet you. Let's work together, so we can beat the bad guys!" Ami-chan exclaims happily.

Ami-chan holds out her hand. Usagi places her hand inside hers. "Me too! I'm glad I met you!"

Lunetta and I nod in agreement and share a smile. _Our family is getting bigger and is coming together once more._ I couldn't help but think with a soft smile.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"What?! Did you say the third senshi showed up?" Queen Beryl demands.

"Yes." Jadeite replies.

"The nerve! Then all the more reason to hurry and collect energy for our ruler!" Queen Beryl comments.

Jadeite lowers his head slightly. "Queen Beryl, I have a great idea. Humans produce more energy when they are psychologically stressed. For example, when they are pressed for time. So, if we steal their time and cause them to rush about, we can efficiently collect their increased energy."

A smile appears on Queen Beryl's face. "Very well. Proceed with your plan."

"Yes, my lady." Jadeite agrees with a smirk.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi, Lunetta and I meet Ami-chan at the Harajuku Station after getting dressed. I am wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt. It has a striped pattern that is coloured light pink and light purple. My skirt is black with a light pink stripe near the bottom. Lastly, I am wearing light pink high heels.

Lunetta is wearing the same clothes as before but a different design. Her dress has bunnies on it. Ami-chan is wearing a blue dress, crème cardigan blue shoes and a blue bag.

Usagi runs off to the edge of the road. "While we are here, let's have as much fun as we can window-shopping!"

"Okay!" Ami-chan agrees.

Ami-chan and Usagi go one way while Lunetta and I go the other. They head inside a store filled with different sunglasses. Lunetta and I head towards a shop with cute plush toys. I was looking around when I sense Lunetta disappear from my side. I walk down an aisle and see her leaning down. She turns to look up at me with her usual smile. "Isn't it cute?" Lunetta questions happily as she holds up a plush toy of a unicorn.

It is light pink with small pink wings with a blue and yellow tip, pink hair, tails, hoofs and a pink horn with a blue tip. It is laying down with its eyes closed. "It is. I take it you want to buy some plushies?" I ask with a soft chuckle.

Lunetta nods her head happily as she runs off to get a basket before rushing back. She placing the two unicorn plushie inside before we continue to look around. Further down I see some cute rabbit plushies. "What about these?" I question Lunetta pointing at them.

One is a white rabbit with long floppy ears holding an orange carrot. The other is a pink rabbit with floppy ears which it is holding the left one with its paws. The last one is a white rabbit laying down with its ears in the air.

"Which one? All three are cute." I ponder looking back and forth.

Lunetta tilts her head to the side and places her finger on her lips. "I can't choose." Lunetta pouts before her face brightens. "How about all of them?"

"Yeah, it's an easy decision." I nod my head in agreement softly as Lunetta picks up two of each and place them inside the basket. We head down the next aisle to see Cat plushies. There are a few cat plushies but Lunetta is quick to point out which one she likes.

"What about that one?" Lunetta asks pointing at the big fat cat plushies. "I want the pink one."

"I'll take a white one. It looks like you can get a big one and a small-sized one." I state as I read the ticket attached to the big one. Lunetta picks up our choice and places them inside the basket which is getting full. "Any other preferences?" I question looking at her.

Lunetta grabs a hold of my hand and drags me behind her. "Pillows!" Lunetta exclaims happily causing me to chuckle but I allow her to continue to pull me along until we get to the back of the store.

There is a different range of shapes that are available but Lunetta drags me to where the hearts, stars and moon are placed. She points to two different places. "That one and that one over there," Lunetta says happily.

The first is heart pillows in every colour and the other is a set which is of a star that says sweet and a crescent moon saying night. Before I could say anything Lunetta points behind us. "That one too, for Crescent and Yue." She says cheerfully. She points at a cushion that is in the shape of a cat's head.

"That's fine. What colours do you want, Little Moon? You can pick first and you can pick mine if you wish. You know what I like by now." I state softly as a huge smile appears on her face as she skips off. She picks up one yellow heart for herself and a silver heart for me. She moves down and picks up a pink star and crescent moon for herself before picking up an emerald green set for me. She places them inside the basket before skipping behind me where she picks up a silver cat face cushion.

I let out a soft chuckle. "No more? Or should we go and pay?"

"We don't need no more for now. Later." Lunetta states with a dreamy smile before dragging me over to the cash machine. I chuckle softly but once again allow her to do so. I pay for our purchases and we both hold two bags each before heading outside.

I close my eyes briefly and sense that Usagi and Ami-chan inside a fashion store. We head that way and go inside to see the pair of them are modelling clothes. Usagi has a posh shirt with a white collar and black belt and skirt in front of her while Ami-chan has a turquoise long dress with long-sleeves in front of her.

Usagi is posing with one arm behind her head. Ami-chan is looking down at the outfit she is holding. "What do you think?" She asks.

"I like this one," Usagi says before the pair of them share a look and laugh.

I let out a soft chuckle getting their attention. "Nee-chan! Lunetta-chan! You finished?" Usagi questions with a large smile.

"Yes, we got some plushies and cushions." I nod my head softly. "Ami-chan, that outfit doesn't suit you, too frilly."

"You think so?" Ami-chan question looking back down at the dress.

I nod my head before looking around. My gaze lands on a certain outfit before looking back at Ami-chan. I look back at the outfit and take it off the rack and hold it in front of me. "This suit you more."

Ami-chan takes the outfit off me. "You think so?"

"Yes, it's cute and it matches your skin tone," I state looking down at the outfit. It is a blue strapless dress with light blue flowers and blue vines on it and a light blue cardigan. I look around for the matching shoes and I find a pair. "And these," I add picking up a pair of blue flats with a strap around the ankle. I nod my head. "I'll get you these as a gift, a welcome to the family."

"You don't have to…" Ami-chan stutters with a slight blush.

"Nee-chan chose me an outfit too," Usagi exclaims happily.

"Me too, Ane," Lunetta adds pulling on my arm with a pout.

"Of course, I was planning on getting all of us an outfit each anyway. Usagi, put that outfit back. It doesn't suit you. more cute outfits suit you more." I say softly causing Usagi to pout but she does put the outfit back.

"Let's see…" I trail off as I look around, trying to find an outfit that will suit Usagi. An outfit catches my eye and I take it off the rack. "This one…and these shoes and socks."

Usagi takes them and holds them in front of her. A pink top with short sleeves that has blue stripes, a blue hood with bunny ears which is blue on the inside but pink with blue stripes on the outside. A blue dress with buckles that go over the shoulder, blue and pink striped thigh socks and blue shoes with a buckle and small heel.

"Nee-chan, I love it," Usagi exclaims happily.

"I'm glad, now Little Moon. Let's see…this outfit…and these socks and shoes, I think." I ponder before taking them off the rack and handing them to her. A yellow striped dress with a white collar tied with a red bow, a turquoise cardigan with ruffles on the sleeves, yellow thigh socks with small hearts and brown shoes with a buckle and a small heel.

Lunetta tilts her head to the side. "I like it Ane. You need to get yourself a new outfit too. And Auntie needs a new apron in the same style and colour. " Lunetta says dreamily, a glazed look in her eyes before they clear.

I blink my eyes a couple of times before nodding my head in agreement. I search the racks and I easily find Mama's new apron before I search for my new outfit. I look out of the corner of my eye and find an outfit I like. I take it off the rack and look down at it.

It is a light pink t-shirt connected to a pink stretchy belt that is connected to a white skirt that has pink rose and leaf patterns. I pick up the matching shoes and they are a pink pair of dolly shoes that has a rose on top.

I nod my head in satisfaction before looking at the others. "Pass me your outfits back and I will go and pay for them." They do and I head to the counter to pay for them, but I ask for each outfit to be put in a separate bag. I head back to the girls and hand over their bag. Ami-chan and Usagi are carrying one bag each, Lunetta is carrying three while I am carrying four.

With that done we pop in other stores to look around before heading into a bookstore where we all go in different directions. Lunetta and I end up getting a lot of books on different topics. History, Cook Books, Science, Maths, Herbal, Healing, Medical, Animals, Star Observation, Meditation, Languages, and Gardening. I end up buying over 100 books and I get Lunetta the same books, though she was more interested in the animal books.

I go to the counter to pay and we end up with four bags each. When no one is looking I shrink three of the bags each and make the last of our bags to be extendable and weightless, allowing us to place the three shrunken bags inside.

"We sure have a lot of bags between us," I say with a soft chuckle.

Lunetta nods her head happily. "It has been a while since we were able to relax together."

"True. You have a point. Let's go find Usagi and Ami-chan. I think they are near the front." I agree before we move to find them.

Ami-chan is holding a thick book still looking at the different titles when we stop next to her. I hear footsteps behind me to see Usagi with a book in her arms. "Hey, did you find anything interesting?" Usagi asks.

"Yeah, lots," Ami-chan replies still looking at the titles.

Usagi looks down at the book Ami-chan is holding. "Ami-chan, what kind of books do you read?"

Ami-chan turns to look at Ami-chan. "Shall we show each other what we got?"

They trade books and open the pages. Usagi's eyes turn into swirls as she sticks her tongue out of her mouth. Ami-chan has her mouth open wide in shock. "It's all words!" Usagi exclaims.

"It's all comics!" Ami-chan exclaims surprised.

The four of us share a look before we let out a laugh. "Nee-chan, did you and Lunetta-chan get some books?" Usagi asks when we stop laughing. Ami-chan perks up interested.

I hold up my bag. "Yes, we got a range of different topics that look interesting."

"What topics?" Ami-chan questions, her shyness around me slowly disappearing.

I open the bag slightly and look inside. "Let's see...History, Cook Books, Science, Maths, Herbal, Healing, Medical, Animals, Star Observation, Meditation, Languages, and Gardening. I got Little Moon the same."

Both Usagi and Ami-chan blink their eyes in surprise. "That's a lot of books Nee-chan. But you do like reading so does Lunetta-chan."

"Do you read often?" Ami-chan questions.

"Yes, I do. Changing the subject, maybe we should get something to eat." I suggest. Luckily, there is a crepe stand not far from the bookstore, so we head there.

Usagi is quick to make her way there, leaning against the counter. "Let's see…I want a strawberry crepe." Usagi exclaims happily.

"I would like a vanilla crepe please," Ami-chan asks after looking at the menu.

"I would like a vanilla crepe, please. Little Moon, what flavour do you want?" I request before looking at Lunetta.

"I want chocolate!" Lunetta exclaims happily.

We get our crepes and begin eating them when we see a lot of people crowding around the Clock Look store across from us. They are noisy and are pushing against each other to get inside the store.

"What's going on? There are so many people." Usagi asks.

"I don't know," Ami-chan admits.

"Usagi, the sign above the store," I say softly causing them to follow my gaze.

"Big Spring Bargain huh?" Usagi reads out.

"Look at all those people!" Ami-chan observes.

"Fifty to seventy-per cent off! Oh, wow, that's so cheap! Wanna check it out?" Usagi questions amazed.

"I already have the watch I got from my okaa-san, so I'm okay." Ami-chan states.

"You should act more your age! It's free if we're just going to look. So, it'd be a waste if we don't." Usagi says before she takes a hold of Ami-chan's arm. Lunetta and I follow them with Lunetta holding onto my arm.

"Welcome." The store lady bows when we walk inside. She is wearing a red dress with straps that go around her neck with red high heels and a black choker around her neck. She has brown hair and grey eyes. "Please feel free to look around."

"Wow! They're so cheap!" Usagi exclaims as we look at some watches.

"Are watches usually this cheap?" Ami-chan queries.

"Nope, looks like this place is special. It's unbelievable!" Usagi once again exclaims in surprise.

While Ami-chan and Usagi look at one side of the room Lunetta and I look around the other. "Little Moon, do you feel the evil energy or is it just me?" I whisper.

"No, it not just you. I feel it too, but I can't pinpoint where it is coming from." Lunetta whispers back, her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, same. We will have to mention this shop to Luna when we get back home." I add softly before catching up with Usagi and Ami-chan.

"Wow, it looks just like Luna!" Usagi exclaims in amazement.

In front of us is a black cat that does look like Luna to a degree, but it doesn't have the crescent moon or eye that aren't as narrow. "True, you just need a crescent moon and less narrowed eyes and it would look like her. Nearly the spitting image though." I add looking at the clock letting out a soft chuckle.

"Maybe I'll buy this one. After all, I'm always late for school." Usagi admits sheepishly.

I hear footsteps behind us at the same time a presence appears behind us. "How do you like it? It's a nice bargain." The store lady states as she glances at Usagi.

"I know. It's so cheap." Usagi agrees as she opens her wallet. Her eyes widen as she doesn't have much left. Usagi eyes well up with tears as she places her fists near her chin. "It may be cheap, but my wallet still can't take it! And if I'm late to school one more time, I'll break my own record!"

"Usagi-chan, if you want, I'll come and get you every morning. So, please don't cry." Ami-chan offers.

"I get up early every morning Usagi. So, I'll make sure you are up in time for Ami-chan in the morning." I add with a soft smile.

Usagi lunges forward, grabs a hold of Ami-chan let arm and my right arm. "Yippe! Ami-chan, Nee-chan, I love you!"

Ami-chan freezes in place with a blush on her face but she doesn't push Usagi away. I let out a soft chuckle. "I love you too, Usagi."

* * *

 **~~~At Home~~~**

* * *

"We're home!" We all say at the same time.

"Hi, Usagi, Selena, Lunetta. I got you something nice today." Mama says as Papa puts a clock on the wall.

"Wow talk about rare! So, what did you get for me?" Usagi asks happily.

"Here. I went shopping with Naru and Umino's Okaa-san's today." She passes a box to Usagi and me.

Usagi slowly opens her box. "Clock Look. So, you went there too."

"The clock store we stopped by was having an incredible sale. Umino's okaa-san brought seven clocks!" Mama offers softly.

Usagi opens her box. "Oh! This is…" She has the cat clock. I open mine and Lunetta's to find a crescent moon clock.

"Isn't it nice? I just remembered that you are always late for school. Am I nice?" Mama says with her left eye closed and making a peace sign with her right hand.

"Thank you!" Usagi, Lunetta and I say at the same time. Usagi and Lunetta head upstairs while I stay downstairs briefly.

"Mama, here a present. I already got Little Moon, Usagi, Ami-chan and myself something." I say softly as I hand her the bag.

"For me? You didn't have to Selena." Mama says surprised before she opens the bag and takes the apron out. "Oh, another apron! How did you know I needed another one? There is a hole in the pocket in the one I am wearing."

"Little Moon suggested that you needed another one, so I got you another." I offer softly.

"Ahh, Lunetta-chan always seems to know when we need something doesn't she?" Mama questions with a small smile.

"Yes, she always does." I agree with a smile.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's Room~~~**

* * *

Due to the evil energy from the store where this clock came from, Lunetta and I decide to put in on the shelves but not put in any batteries, so it doesn't work and affect us.

We then head to Usagi's room to see Luna complaining. "Usagi, which part of this clock looks like me? Look very carefully! I'm better looking than that clock."

I let out a chuckle. "True it needs a crescent moon and less narrow eyes to be identical, but you must admit it does look similar to you, Luna." I point out while Luna glares at the clock.

Usagi finishes setting the clock up and places it on her table. "Yeah, yeah…You're right. Since Ami-chan will be here tomorrow, I don't need to worry about being late."

Usagi gets into her bed so Lunetta and I go back to our room. We change into our pyjamas. I am wearing a pink silk nightie and Lunetta is wearing a panda onesie. We are soon to fall asleep.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

In the middle of the night, Usagi's new clock glows before shining down on her. Luna abruptly lifts her head and looks in both directions before getting up and peeking her head over Usagi's bed.

In their parent's room, their clock is doing the exact same thing and is shining down on them.

Luna jumps fully on Usagi's bed and glares at the clock. "I wonder if this is… **"**

* * *

 **~~~Next Morning~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I wake up at half six and get ready. I head to Usagi's room to see that she wasn't there. I head to Shingo's room just to see the same. _How weird. Neither of them is awake this early normally. Unless those clocks from yesterday caused this._ I think thoughtfully.

At seven Ami-chan rings the doorbell looking for Usagi but of course, she had already left. Mama opens the door as Lunetta, and I get at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes! Oh, Mizuno-san!"

"Is Usagi-chan still asleep?" Ami-chan questions.

"No. She already left." Mama replies.

"What?! Already?! It's only 7 o'clock." Ami-chan exclaims surprised.

Mama looks around and plays with her fingers. "Are you kidding? Her otouto, Shingo, left home before 7. You need to hurry. Otherwise, you will be late."

Papa runs out the door, toast in his mouth. "Oh, I'm late! Then, see you tonight!"

Mama waves with a smile on her face. "Okay, see you later!" She lowers her hand with a sigh and checks off things with her fingers. "Now, I have to vacuum the rooms and do the laundry. Oh, no! It's almost time for dinner!" She closes the front door behind her as she rushing back inside.

The three of us share a look before heading to school. "I woke up early this morning and neither Usagi and Shingo was in their rooms not to mention Mama and Papa seem to be rushing about," I state softly.

"Really?" Ami-chan questions.

"Yeah." I agree softly.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Students are rushing in their school, panicking about being late. "Oh! I'm late!"

Inside Selena and Lunetta's classroom, there are only a few people sitting in their seats. Ms Haruna is pacing in the front of the class looking down at her watch. "They're late!"

Naru abruptly stands up, banging her hands on her desk. "I can't wait anymore! I'll go out there and get everybody!"

Usagi stands up holding her bento. "Me, too! I can't stay here like this anymore!"

Umino stands up after them. "Then, me too! Somehow, I can't stay still!"

Ms Haruna bangs her hand on her desk with her eyes closed annoyed. "That's enough! You can study by yourself today!" She picks up her books. "I have no other choice." She bangs them on her desk. "It's already 8, and most students haven't even shown up yet." She opens her eyes with a smile on her face. "Anyway, I have four dates today. So, I cannot stay here like this. I'm sorry." She walks out of the classroom.

Usagi ties up her bento. "Then, me, too! Once I finish eating my bento, I have nothing left to do."

Umino moves behind Usagi and Naru. "That's right! In the old days, they used to say, 'Fall in love, life is short!'"

They both turn to look at him. "You are so wrong!"

Naru stands up, bag in her hand. "Anyway, we shouldn't waste our time like this!"

Usagi stands up again. "You're right! Let's go home!" Usagi agrees.

The other students agree, and they all make their way out of their classroom.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We walk along the streets to see cars piled up behind each other, people rushing about and shops opening. Ami-chan looks around confused. "Why are the shops opening so early?"

"It's just like Usagi and the others. Everyone is rushing around as if they are late even though it is still early." I offer looking around with Lunetta who nods her head in agreement.

I hear soft footsteps rushing towards us. "Ami-chan! Selena-chan! Lunette-chan!" I hear Luna call out to us. We all turn to see Luna rushing up to us with Usagi's new cat clock attached to her back. She runs up to us before coming to a halt. "I'm glad I found you. I don't know what is going on, but Usagi-chan left home early today."

"You, too. Why are you in such a hurry?" Ami asks.

Luna points her paw at the clock. "I think something is wrong with this clock. Ami-chan, can you check this?"

We all head to the park after sharing a glance filled with suspicion.

* * *

 **~~~At the Park~~~**

* * *

Ami-chan has the clock in her lap. "I don't know. Anyway. Let's open this and see…"

"Oh, yeah…" Luna says before she does a flip. A new item. One for Ami-chan.

"What is this?" Ami-chan questions.

"To put it simply, it's a compact supercomputer. It's really useful for analysing and calculating things." Luna states.

"Are you sure I can have this?" Ami-chan asks hesitantly.

"Of course! Usagi-chan would never figure out how to use it, but I know you'll be able to use it easily!" Luna states with a sigh.

"Besides, it has the symbol of Mercury on it, making it yours in the first place," I add softly.

"Thank you, Luna," Ami-chan says softly.

"Anyway, can you hurry and check the clock?" Luna asks.

"Oh, yeah." Ami-chan agrees before she takes off the back. A ball of light flies out. "What was that?"

"Ami-chan, Selena-chan, Lunetta-chan, Look!" Luna calls out.

We look. There is nothing inside. "It's empty?" Ami-chan states surprised.

"I thought so. This is no ordinary clock. The weird way people are acting must have something to do with that Clock Look." Luna states.

"Not to mention, both Little Moon and I have been sensing a weird presence from the clocks inside Clock Look yesterday. I forgot to mention it to you yesterday Luna." I offer, people still rushing around.

"The store lady had a weird presence too," Lunetta adds with a smile as she holds onto my arm.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

The cars don't stop when the traffic lights come on causing cars to crash into each other and pile up. A man opens the door of his car and gets out. He is jumping about and has one of his fingers held up with blood on it. "Oh, no! I'm hurt! I need to rush to the hospital!"

Another man sitting on the floor, in front of his red car. "Oh, I'm in trouble! My plane already left!" He stands up and starts jogging in place. "Now, I have no choice, I'm going to run to Paris!" He runs in the other direction.

Energy is drained of the people the more they rush about.

Jadeite laughs. _Stupid humans, rushing to your deaths. The more you hurry, the more energy you produce._ Jadeite holds out his hand and a small ball of energy hovers above it. _Once I collect all the energy created by your impatience, our great rule is certain to be very satisfied._

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

The woman from clock lock is standing in front of a big clock. She lets out a soft chuckle. "All the energy collected by my clocks will be gathered in this gigantic clock no matter where they are."

The area around her go dark and her appearance changes to pale skin, purple hair, red lines running down her cheeks and a black star on her left cheek.

Jadeite appears behind her. "You certainly know how to manipulate time, Ramua. Your magical power really paralyzed their sense of time."

She turns around to look at him. "Thank you for your kind words."

"Now, I leave everything to you. there is a possibility that they will appear because of the commotion. So, be careful." Jadeite warns.

"Yes, sir. You can count on me." She comments as Jadeite disappears from view.

* * *

 **~~~In the Traffic~~~**

* * *

Usagi is on the bus, jogging on the stop as the bus get stuck behind the rest of the traffic on the roads. "Oh, it's slow, it's so slow!"

"It's too slow! Why us this bus so darn slow?!" A male demand.

The bus driver turns his head to looks at them. "Please be quiet! You're not the only one getting impatient!"

"Then, do something! Remember?! You're the one driving!" Usagi points out before letting out a shout as she falls forward. She bangs her head in front of her. She lifts her head to show a small bump. "Ouch! What's going on?!"

"If I can't go left, I'll go to the right!" The bus driver states as he drives out of control. Usagi lets out a shout as he swerves around a car. "I've been doing this for ten years! I'm a genius, out of my way."

Someone presses the stop button and people are waiting at the bus stop, but the bus doesn't stop and carries on driving. A woman gets up and stands behind the driver. "Excuse me! I need to get off! Please stop the bus!"

"Unfortunately, I've decided that this bus will run express today! So, don't expect me to stop until the last stop!" The bus driver states with a large smirk.

"What?" Usagi exclaims.

The woman reaches forward and wraps her hands around the bus drivers throat. "Just stop the bus!" She demands.

Usagi waves her hands out at her sides in surprise.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We leave the park and look for a free phone box as most of them we have gone past have people inside. Ami-chan goes inside and rings the school. She holds the phone up to her ear but there is no sound. Ami-chan leaves the phone box, her fists near his chin. "It's weird. Nobody at school answered the phone."

"Maybe, whatever is affecting everyone else is affecting the school as well. They all must be rushing around too." I offer looking around as the cars are still pilling up behind each other.

"Where did Usagi-chan go?!" Luna asks.

"She may have gone to school as today is a school day," I suggest.

"True but what shall we do?" Ami-chan questions. "I'm not comfortable doing this all by ourselves," Ami-chan admits.

"I know." Luna agrees. "I guess we have no choice but the find Usagi-chan."

We hear a loud crash. We look to see that the bus has crashed into a pole. One by one the people get off until Usagi herself gets off. "What were you thinking? You should know I'm too busy for this!"

Ami-chan moves forward. "Oh, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi turns to look at us. "Oh, Ami-chan! Nee-chan! Lunetta-chan! Luna!"

* * *

 **~~~Outside Clock Look~~~**

* * *

We go to Clock Look. Usagi stands in front of the doors. "So, this is the Youma's hideout!"

Luna appears at Usagi's side. "Wait, Usagi-chan!" She drags Usagi away to where we were hiding. "If you act like this, they'll notice us!"

"How can you stay so calm?! You think that the clock store is behind this, right? Then, we should just charge in already!" Usagi says speaking fast.

"Usagi, you're completely under the spell of the Youma," Luna says.

Usagi isn't listening to Luna complain. "I have so many things to do today! Go home early, eat snacks and finish the rest of my game. Then, take a bath…Oh, I didn't know it's so late already!"

"Okay, I got it. I'll figure out a way to get in. So, just wait a minute. Right, Ami-chan?" Luna says sweatdropping.

Ami-chan looks up. "We could try to get in from the back, but the enemy could already be waiting for us."

Usagi shakes her arms in the air. "Then, through the front! The front! It doesn't matter which way we go if it's going to be a trap anyway! Now, Ami-chan, Nee-chan, let's transform quickly."

"What? Already?" Luna asks surprised.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" She transforms quickly. "You, too. Ami-chan! Nee-chan! Hurry! Thinking isn't going to get us anywhere."

Ami-chan agrees. "Okay. I know they say, 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained'"

"Not you too, Ami-chan…" Luna trails off in disbelief as I let out a soft chuckle along with Lunetta who lets out a giggle.

"Mercury Power Makeup!" Ami-chan calls out.

I guess I might as well. When I had finished transforming Ami-chan and Usagi rush forward with me following behind. "Okay, let's go!" Usagi shouts.

"Oh, wait for me!" Luna calls. Luna runs up to us.

"Now, Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

A hole is created in the front which only Usagi and Ami-chan gets through before it closes. Luna bangs into the wall, leaving marks on her face.

I pick Luna up. "Are you okay, Luna?"

"Yeah, I'm so unlucky…" Luna says softly, tears in her eyes.

"Now, we are going to need to find another way inside," I suggest.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi and Ami continue running forward not noticing that Selena wasn't with them. "Sailor Moon! That door!" Ami calls out.

"Yeah!" Usagi agrees.

They make it to the door and throw it open. The woman from clock lock turns to looks at them. "Who's there?!" She demands.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited senshi, Sailor Moon!" Usagi calls out.

"Likewise, Sailor Mercury!" Ami calls out.

"We're here to fight you!" They both finish together.

The woman turns fully to look at them, a look of amusement on her face. "Well, well, I'm impressed. I never expected you to show up so early."

"I cannot forgive anyone who toys with a girl's precious time! Even the cuckoo in the cuckoo clock is mad! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Usagi comments.

The woman narrows her eyes and lets out a scoff before her appearance changes into what she was looking like earlier. "You're nothing! I'll show you that this is where you're going to die!" She holds her arms out above her and the large clock's time speed forward. The clock glows as the chime goes off. "Now, come and get me, Sailor Moon!" The Youma taunts as she moves into a portal.

"You're not getting away!" Usagi comments.

"Oh, Sailor Moon!" Ami calls out worriedly.

"Are you ready, Mercury?" Usagi questions.

"Yes!" Ami agrees as they run through the clock. As soon as they do the portal disappears and the clock goes back to normal.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We look around and we find another entrance around the side of the building that was unlocked. We go inside but all we see is a large clock but no Ami-chan or Usagi. Due to being focused on the clock none of us notices that Tuxedo Mask had entered the building and was watching from the side.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi and Ami make to the other end of the portal and walk inside. The area they are in is a mixture of green and black with clocks everywhere.

"Where did she go?" Usagi questions as she looks around.

"Be careful, Sailor Moon!" Ami warns. "The Youma has probably set a trap somewhere."

Usagi clenches her fists before lowering them. "I'm getting irritated. You coward! It's cheap not to show yourself!"

The Youma chuckles. "I'm waiting right here. Why don't you come?"

"You don't have to tell me that, I'll be right there!" Usagi shouts annoyed.

Ami holds her arm out worried as Usagi walks forward. "Oh, wait! It's dangerous to just walk around blindly." She presses her earring and her goggles appear on her face.

"Mercury, just follow me!" Usagi comments as Ami runs to catch up with her.

"Sailor Moon!" Ami calls out.

Usagi kicks the door open in front of her. "Not here!" She comments as she looks around.

"Sailor Moon, if you just walk around without thinking, we'll get lost!" Ami warns.

Usagi looks at her with a smile on her face and hands on her hips. "Don't worry! Because I've got you, Mercury!"

Ami lets out a sigh before opening her minicomputer. She types into it while looking in front of her briefly before looking back at the screen.

Usagi turns around surprised. "Hey, what's that?"

"It's a computer. Luna gave it to me just a while ago." Ami admits.

"That looks awesome!" Usagi praises as she walks forward.

"What's wrong? Are you still there?" The Youma taunts.

Usagi holds up her arm, her fist clenched. "Shut up! I'll be there soon. So, you just wait!" Ami looks up and lets out a gasp as Usagi shrinks as she continues talking. "Remember? You're the one that's cheating here!"

"Oh, no!" Ami says worriedly. She reaches forward and grabs hold of Usagi. "Sailor Moon, this way!"

As soon as Usagi is standing next to Ami, she grows back to her normal size. Usagi lets out a sigh. "Oh, that was scary."

Ami opens her computer again. "It seems like time here can go faster or slower. And sometimes, it goes backwards. It's really unstable."

"Then, there could be a room where we become grannies?" Usagi questions.

"Yes…" Ami agrees.

An image of her older and holding a walking cane appears in Usagi's mind causing her to shiver and sweatdrop. "No way! Have you found something yet?"

"Just a minute…" Ami trails off as she continues to type away. "Just as I expected," Ami says as her goggles disappear.

"Found something?" Usagi queries happily.

"It seems like this maze is set up in a certain way…" Ami comments.

"Then, where is she?" Usagi asks.

"There's a 78% probability she's this way." Ami points in front of them before lowering her arm. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Usagi agrees before the two of them run forward.

The Youma chuckles as the pair of them come into view. "Nice job. You finally found where I am. But this is the end! I hope you are ready."

"You're the one who should get ready!" Usagi shouts as she runs forward. She only manages to take a few steps before she lets out a gasp and falls to her knees. "Oh? I can't stand up. Why not?"

The Youma laughs loudly. "Finally, it's starting to work. Your energy has been sucked away by my clock."

Usagi eyes widen. "What?!"

"Her energy?" Ami question surprised.

The Youma slashes forward with her spear and a cut appears on Usagi's right cheek. She reaches up with her hand. "It hurts!" Usagi cries.

"Sailor Moon!" Ami calls out worriedly.

The Youma turns to look at her. "You're in my way!" She jumps back before holding out her hand. Energy appears in her hand and a beam is sent towards Ami.

Ami lets out a sound of surprise before her body gets frozen in place. _I can't move…_

The Youma chuckles. "I just stopped your time. So, enjoy watching Sailor Moon suffer." She lifts her spear and moves it towards Usagi laughing. Luckily, Usagi dodges out of the way each time.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 _I feel that Usagi is in trouble. The clock. But how do I get them out_? Before I could think of a way a rose embeds in the big clock causing it to crack. I look for Tuxedo Mask, but he isn't there, so I pick up the rose and place it in my pocket space until I get home.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

A ball of energy appears in front of the Youma. She looks down with widening eyes.

Energy returns back to Usagi. "Oh! I got my power back!"

The Youma drops her spear and covers her chest with her arms. "Oh, no! My energy!"

Ami's arms drop. "Now, I can move! Bubble Spray!" Ami calls out.

Fog fills the room. "Darn it! Where did you go?!" The Youma curses.

Ami runs over to Usagi. "Are you alright, Sailor Moon?"

Usagi looks up at her with a smile. "Thank you. I'm okay now."

"She's over there," Ami comments as she points in front of her.

"Okay! Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I sense Usagi using her Moon Tiara, but it only freezes the Youma in place. _What should I do? I can't use the Moon Slash from here._ I think worried.

Light peeks from the window and I turn to see the moon. I close my eyes as the moonlight shines down on me. _Wait…this is…_ My arm warms up and I turn to see my silver crystal on my arm cuff begins to glow. My cuff begins to glow in response, and it is transferred onto my wrist as a bracelet.

My wrists move by themselves and they cross in front of me, the silver crystal resting on top. "Silver Moonlight Slash!" I call out as I fling my arms out in front of me. A slash of silver light is released that goes through the clock straight towards the youma who I sense turns into dust.

With the Youma destroyed Ami-chan and Usagi appear in front of us. "Oh! Usagi-chan! Ami-chan!" Luna exclaims happily.

"My Tiara doesn't destroy the youma's anymore," Usagi says pouting before her eyes widen and she turns to look at me. "Nee-chan, was that your new attack?"

"Yes, it looks like it. Silver Moonlight Slash. It can destroy the youma's while your tiara now can only freeze them in place." I offer softly.

We walk away from Clock Look. "This time, I'm really exhausted. I don't want to get stressed out anymore!"

"I know!" Ami-chan, Lunetta and I agree.

"Usagi! Big news!" Naru-chan calls out. "A cake shop is doing a speed-eating contest!"

"Really?" Usagi exclaims happily.

"Let's go! Hurry!" Naru-chan says with a large smile.

Naru-chan and Usagi run off just for Usagi to trip and fall on her bottom. "It hurts!" Usagi cries.

"I don't think her personality will ever change!" Luna states winking.

"I suppose." Ami-chan agrees.

"She wouldn't be Usagi if she did change," I add with a soft smile.

"True." Lunetta, Ami-chan and Luna agrees.

Usagi just continues to wail. _Yep, she wouldn't be Usagi if she didn't act the way she does._ I think with a fond smile.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Ten~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Light peeks from the window and I turn to see the moon. I close my eyes as the moonlight shines down on me. _Wait…this is…_ My arm warms up and I turn to see my silver crystal on my arm cuff begins to glow. My cuff begins to glow in response, and it is transferred onto my wrist as a bracelet.

My wrists move by themselves and they cross in front of me, the silver crystal resting on top. "Silver Moonlight Slash!" I call out as I fling my arms out in front of me. A slash of silver light is released that goes through the clock straight towards the youma who I sense turns into dust.

With the Youma destroyed Ami-chan and Usagi appear in front of us. "Oh! Usagi-chan! Ami-chan!" Luna exclaims happily.

"My Tiara doesn't destroy the youma's anymore," Usagi says pouting before her eyes widen and she turns to look at me. "Nee-chan, was that your new attack?"

"Yes, it looks like it. Silver Moonlight Slash. It can destroy the youma's while your tiara now can only freeze them in place." I offer softly.

We walk away from Clock Look. "This time, I'm really exhausted. I don't want to get stressed out anymore!"

"I know!" Ami-chan, Lunetta and I agree.

"Usagi! Big news!" Naru-chan calls out. "A cake shop is doing a speed-eating contest!"

"Really?" Usagi exclaims happily.

"Let's go! Hurry!" Naru-chan says with a large smile.

Naru-chan and Usagi run off just for Usagi to trip and fall on her bottom. "It hurts!" Usagi cries.

"I don't think her personality will ever change!" Luna states winking.

"I suppose." Ami-chan agrees.

"She wouldn't be Usagi if she did change," I add with a soft smile.

"True." Lunetta, Ami-chan and Luna agrees.

Usagi just continues to wail. _Yep, she wouldn't be Usagi if she didn't act the way she does._ I think with a fond smile.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"If those troublemakers that appeared on Earth get hold of the legendary Silver Crystal which we are looking for, we'll have a serious problem!" Queen Beryl states with her eyes closed as her hand hover around her crystal ball. "Our empire is the only one who should have the Silver Crystal. I will show no mercy to anyone who tries to hinder our Dark Kingdom!" She opens her eyes. "Can't you find the legendary Silver Crystal yet?"

Jadeite stands up straight. "I'm sorry."

"You have already failed several missions, but I will give you a chance to redeem yourself. Collect energy. And also find the senshi and kill them!" Queen Beryl orders."

Jadeite bows arm over his chest and eyes closed. "Yes, my lady."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We are walking from school with Luna, Crescent, and Yue when Police cars drive by with the lights flashing.

"Did something happen?" Usagi ponders before her face lights up and she waves her hand in the air. "Ahh! Ami-chan!"

Ami-chan is standing at a bus stop wit ha textbook in her hand. She turns to look at us, a smile appearing on her face. "Oh, Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, Lunetta-chan." Ami-chan kneels down and Luna runs into Ami-chan's arms. "Oh, Luna!"

"Where are you going?" Usagi asks.

Ami-chan stands up, Luna resting in her arms. "To cram school."

"What? You have to take a bus to go to cram school?" Usagi asks surprised.

"Some cram school are a distance away," I add softly as Crescent jumps into my arms and Yue jumps into Lunetta's. I let out a soft chuckle as I softly stroke Crescents fur, Lunetta doing the same.

"If it's for a good cram school, I'd even take a plane. I'm a sailor senshi. I have to study hard and gain more knowledge so that I can help Luna!" Ami-chan says happily causing Usagi to sweatdrop.

Luna looks up at Ami-chan, her eyes gleaming in happiness. "Way to go! You're the best, Ami-chan! On the other hand, when you compare that to someone else…" She trails off, looking at Usagi out the corner of her eyes.

Usagi lets out a strained laugh. "The bus isn't here yet." Another police car goes by. "Did something happen?"

Naru-chan and Kuri stand next to us. "Hey, hey, listen! Do you know the story behind this bus?"

"What?" Usagi says confused.

"I heard a bus with some passengers which left here just after 6 pm suddenly disappeared," Kuri says.

"What? That sounds like fun." Usagi says.

"There's nothing fun about it! You know there's a bus stop up ahead called Sendaizaka Ue, right?" Naru-chan offers.

"Yeah, it's where the five slopes are, right?" Usagi questions.

"That's right. I heard that a bus with about fifty passengers just suddenly disappeared around there!" Naru-chan tells us causing Usagi to pale.

"The police suspected it could be a mass kidnapping and kept it secret for a while, but they just announced what had happened and started investigating the incident." Kuri points out.

Ami-chan looks at the ground, a serious look on her face. "A cursed 6 o'clock bus…"

"I'm scared!" Naru-chan states.

"Hey, hey. Do you know the Hikawa Shrine near Sendaizaka? They're famous for their amulets that ward off evils. Maybe we should buy one!" Usagi says panicking.

"I heard the daughter who lives there has psychic powers and her fortune-telling is really accurate." Naru-chan offers.

"I heard that their amulets really work too!" Kuri says with a smile.

"Usagi-chan, can you get me one, too?" Ami-chan asks.

"What? Why don't you come with us?" Usagi questions turning to look at her confused.

"No, I can't. I have to go to cram school. Also, I have an important mock test coming up. I can't afford to get a cold while I'm studying." Ami-chan says seriously.

Usagi slips lightly. "D'oh."

I let out a soft chuckle. "Don't study too hard, Ami-chan. You'll give yourself a headache."

Ami-chan nods her head with a smile. "I won't, Selena-chan."

* * *

 **~~~At the Hikawa Shrine~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Three girls stand in front of the pray box. The girl with shoulder-length brown hair is the first to give her pray. "May the boy I like also like me."

The causes the other two girls to surround her to gets answer about who she likes from her.

There is a man with short blonde hair, wearing a blue priest outfit, sweeping the ground behind the gossiping girls. He stops sweeping and turns his head to look at them with a smirk on his face. _Pray more! And fill your heart with the energy of burning desire._

Inside the shrine, a young girl with long black hair and wearing a red and white miko outfit is kneeling in front of a fire waving a talisman back and forth. _It's coming…Something evil is coming closer._

A crow lets out a loud caw.

"Oh, you girls are pretty." An older voice says from the right of the three girls.

The older man has slightly tanned skin with a bald head. He has a short height and only reaches above the girls' hips. He is wearing a priest outfit.

"Wanna work as a part-time shrine maiden?" He questions as he moves closer to the girls.

"We just came here to buy amulets for love." The girl with shoulder-length brown hair admits.

The older man moves back and laughs loudly. "I know, I know. I was just kidding!" He stops laughing and looks down at his watch. "It's 5:30. Perfect! Then, as usual, I will conduct a special ceremony for all of that your love will come true."

He waves the talisman about and chants causing the three girls to look at him in surprise before bowing their heads. "O god of flames! Please make sure these girls' thoughts reach their boys and make their wishes come true!"

He stops and looks up at them with a large smile on his face. "You girls came from far away, right? Since you're here, why don't you draw a fortune slip, too? We also sell a votive painting of horses for passing entrance exams. Wanna buy one?" He offers happily.

"Thank you for all your concern!" The shoulder-length girl bows. The three of them run away giggling to each other as the older man waves at them.

The leave the shrine and the same blonde-haired man is standing there watching them.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We separate from Ami-chan and head to the Hikawa Shrine. Luna is now being held by Naru-chan after she took her off Ami-chan.

"Oh, you girls are pretty." An older voice says causing us to look at him.

"Wanna work as a part-time shrine maiden?" He asks finger held up in front of him with a large grin on his face.

"Ojii-chan! Stop hitting on girls already!" A female scold, her arms folded across her chest. She has long black hair and black/dark brown eyes. She is wearing a red and white miko robe.

"Oh, Rei!" He laughs as he turns and looks up at her.

"There are bad rumours about you going around in the neighbourhood." She continues to scolds as she leans down slightly. The old man just turns around and laughs.

"Wow! She looks cool! And so pretty!" Usagi praises before looking back and forth between me and her. "Not as pretty as Nee-chan though." Usagi states. "So, this is a shrine maiden. I wouldn't mind doing that part-time." Usagi admits.

"What?" Naru-chan and the others say at the same time while Usagi laughs with a slight blush on her face.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

The three girls are halfway down the shrine steps, giggling and gossiping to each other. "Oh, please!"

Jadeite, who is hiding in the bushes, sees them and smirks. He holds his hands out in front of him and sends out a burst of dark energy causing the three girls to freezes in place.

The energy makes its way to the top of the shrine causing the crows the caw loudly. The three girls are standing there still, their eyes half-closed.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I freeze in place and turn to look towards the shrine steps when I sense evil energy. Evil energy that feels familiar, but I can't put my finger on why at the moment.

Rei's eyes widen before she herself turns towards the steps. "I sense an unusual aura! An evil spirit?! You can try to bring misfortune to our shrine, but I won't allow you!" She takes a talisman out of her robe and jumps in the air. "Begone, evil spirit!"

She slaps the talisman on Usagi's forehead causing her to pale, let out a shout and fall to the floor, landing on her back. Her skirt lifts up slightly as her legs twitch in the air.

"Usagi!" Naru-chan calls out.

"Usagi!" I call out at the same time as I crouch down near her.

Rei lets out a sigh as she rests her hand against her head. "This wasn't how it was supposed to be."

Usagi is taken inside and put inside a futon. We are sitting on the edge of the futon when the doors slide open. "Miss Rei, I have brought you a towel and water."

"Oh, please leave them there," Rei says quietly.

"Yes, Ma'am." The man, that seems familiar, says as he puts the tray on the floor.

"Wow!" Both girls exclaim quietly, blush across their faces.

I sense his energy flicker and my eyes narrow in thought. _Hmm, that energy…Jadeite I think though I can't be fully certain._ He slides the door closed and I hear his footsteps walk away softly.

"He's gorgeous!" Naru-chan says, blush on her face.

Usagi sits up abruptly. "What? Where is he? Where's the gorgeous guy?"

"Is he your onii-san?" Naru-chan asks Rei.

"No, he's not." She denies turning her head to the side, her eyes closed." My Jii-chan…He likes to hit on everybody regardless of gender. The other day, that man happened to visit the temple, then my Jii-chan just decided to make him a live-in helper."

"You have a very interesting ojii-chan." Naru-chan offers.

"Did you say that your name was Usagi? I'm sorry." Rei apologizes looking at her.

"Oh, what happened to me?" Usagi questions looking around.

"There is something strange going on these days. My sixth sense and prophecies used to be absolutely accurate, but now, it's gone haywire." Rei admits looking down at her lap.

Once again the door slides open but more forcibly. "Excuse me, where is the head priest?!" An older woman demands.

"What is the matter?" Rei questions looking at her.

The older woman clenches his fists in front of her. "My daughter didn't come home after she left to buy amulets at your shrine! I hear your head priest always does his so-called special ceremony at 5:30. Are you sure he's not trying to force people to take the 6 o'clock bus?!"

"Please don't make strange accusations!" Rei states before turning to glare at the older woman. "The 5:30 ceremony has been offered for a long time! A policeman was here early this morning, but if you want to report someone as missing, just go to the police!" Rei stands up and glares down at her causing the older woman to back away. "It has nothing to do with my jii-chan! Now, get out!"

"My! I cannot believe you! How rude!" The older woman huffs.

"You're the one that's rude! Please leave!" Rei orders.

Usagi, Lunetta, Luna and I go outside. Luna wants to talk to us. "Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, Lunetta-chan, something not right! I think this has to do with our enemy. Contact Ami-chan; we have to figure out what to do."

"But, Ami-chan has to…" Usagi trials off.

Luna glares up at Usagi. "Many people have disappeared! Hurry up and get Ami-chan out of her cram school!"

"Ami-chan will be fine with leaving her cram school if it is important. This is Usagi." I add softly.

"Okay, I got it!" Usagi agrees with a sigh.

* * *

 **~~~Sendaizaka Bus Stop~~~**

* * *

We meet Ami-chan at the bus stop, Luna quick to jump into Ami-chan's arms as soon as she was in view. We look around. The bus isn't here yet but there is a lot of people at the bus stop.

"So, this is Sendaizaka," Luna observes as she looks around.

"Yeah." Usagi agrees. I hear Usagi let out a gasp and look behind her. We follow her gaze to the bus stop. "There are so many of them!" Usagi exclaims.

"You're right!" Luna agrees.

"Everyone has Hikawa Shrine's amulets," Ami-chan observes.

We move over to the bus stop. "Wow, so all these girls are in love with somebody," Usagi exclaims amazed.

"How could they have spare time for other things, when they should be busy studying for high school entrance exams?" Ami-chan question confused.

"Oh, but Ami-chan, you fall in love, too, don't you? As for me…" Usagi trails off laughing as she begins daydreaming, of Motoki no doubt.

"Usagi-chan, if you don't know what real love is, you shouldn't use the word 'Love' so lightly," Ami-chan says snapping Usagi out of her daydreams. Not to mention the bus is now coming. "It's here! 5:59. That must be the bus!"

"It looks like a normal bus." Luna points out.

"Yes, it does." Ami-chan agrees.

"Not quite, the energy behind the bus is off," I add softly causing Luna to look at me.

"Are you sure?" She questions.

"I'm positive. Little Moon?" I say before turning to look at Lunetta.

"I feel the energy too." She agrees, nodding her head.

One by one the other passengers get on the bus. Usagi holds onto the bus stop post wailing. "I don't wanna!"

"Usagi-chan, don't be silly. Let's get on the bus! Come on, be brave now!" Ami-chan says trying to encourage her.

"I don't wanna! I'm scared! I'm scared!" Usagi cries.

The door to the bus shuts and it drives away. "It left," Ami-chan says with a sigh.

"I can't believe you, Usagi-chan. You're such a coward!" Luna scolds.

"But…But…" Usagi says while she carries on crying.

"It can't be helped, we'll come again tomorrow at 6 o'clock," Ami-chan says.

"Yeah, we have no choice but to." I agree softly.

"Geez." Luna sighs.

Ami-chan lets out a gasp of surprise and I follow her gaze to see weird energy around the bus.

"What in the…" Luna trails off.

"What?!" Usagi exclaims as she stops her wailing.

The bus lifts off the ground and flies up in the sky. A black portal opens, and the bus goes inside before it is once again sealed shut.

"No way! No way!" Usagi says letting go of the post, her hands on her chin as she opens her mouth wide in her surprise.

"A black hole? A fourth-dimensional space? Or a hole in the magnetic field?! What was that?" Ami-chan questions, her own mouth opened slightly in surprise.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

On the bus, the one that went through the portal, all of the students are unconscious on their seats. The bus driver turns her head to look at them and lets out a chuckle. "Jadeite-sama, today's operation was successful again."

Jadeite's voice appears in her mind. "The energy in girls who have offered prayers is enormous. Draw it out of them nice and slowly."

She looks up, a large smirk on her face. "Yes, Sir!"

The inside of the bus lights up and completely covers all of the windows, the unconscious female's energy slowly being drained by the bus driver.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Hikawa Shrine~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi and Luna go back up the shrine while Lunetta and I sit on the steps at the bottom. I don't feel like going up there this time.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Rei places food in her hand and two crows stop next to it. "Here, Phobos and Deimos." She hears footsteps and looks up to see Usagi. "Oh, Usagi-san! What's the matter?"

The two crows look at Luna and let out a caw. Luna backs away in surprise and stays behind Usagi's legs.

Usagi places her hand on her chest. "I saw it! Yesterday, the 6 o'clock bus disappeared again!"

Rei looks at her with narrowed eyes. "So, you're also saying that it's my jii-chan's fault?!"

Usagi looks at her surprised. "What?!"

Rei stands up. "The police came here so many times. I'm sick of it!"

Usagi holds up her hand. "No, I didn't mean it like that! I was just wondering if you might know something about it."

"I don't know anything!" Rei states annoyed.

Usagi backs away surprised at her tone. "I'm sorry! I just want to be your friend. Honest!"

"Please just leave!" Rei orders.

Usagi goes pale and places a hand over her mouth. She waves weakly. "I'll come again later. Good-bye!" Usagi runs off.

Luna runs after her, stops briefly to look back at Rei before running after Usagi.

Rei glares at Usagi's back with her arms folded across her chest. "How dare she?" She goes to turn away but stops when she sees a red pen with the mars symbol on the ground. She picks it up. "Did she drop this?"

"We want good-luck amulets for love!" Two girls request at the same time.

Rei looks away from the pen and looks in their direction.

The blonde-haired man is standing in front of the girl, inside the shop. "Sure, which colour do you prefer?"

"Which one should I pick?" The short-haired girl ponders.

Rei looks at the man. _Since he came here, we sell more amulets, and we have more visitors._ Rei looks away. _But…_ Rei heads inside and kneels in front of the fire, her hand placed together. _But why does the bus disappear in front of the shrine? Why?!_

Crow caws cause her to open her eyes and turn her head to look behind her. "Is somebody there?!"

The door slides open to show the blonde-haired man kneeling there. "Your meal is ready."

"Go away, I cannot concentrate!" Rei orders.

"My apologies." He says as he slowly slides the door closed, his right eyes gleaming as he does so.

Rei turns away from the door and clutches her chest. M _ysterious eyes like ice…Do those eyes have something to do with the way my prophecies stopped working?_

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

It's not long before Usagi and Luna run back down and joins us at the bottom. I did feel Luna energy spike, like when she created our transformation items, meaning she left something behind at the shine. And going by Rei's appearance, she must be Sailor Mars.

* * *

 **~~~Sendaizaka Bus Stop~~~**

* * *

We are once again at the bus stop but this time we hiding behind the wall. "Hey, Luna. Why did you leave that pen for Rei-chan?" Usagi questions.

"I want to check something," Luna replies.

"Check something? Like what?" Usagi asks.

"I'll tell you later. Anyway, Usagi, you have to get on the 6'oclock bus today!" Luna orders.

"I know, but…" Usagi trails off scared.

"You can't be scared!" Luna scolds.

Usagi starts drawing in the dirt. "Ami-chan's so late. She said she'd get on the bus with us."

"Oh, it's the bus!" Luna says as the sounds of the bus get closer.

"D'oh! Oh, no! It's here!" Usagi stands up, fists in front of her mouth as she goes pale and panics.

"We have no choice, let's just get on the bus by ourselves!" Luna orders urgently.

Usagi panic further as the bus gets closer. "What'll I do now?!"

"Now, let's go!" Luna orders.

Usagi once again attaches herself to a post. "I changed my mind! I'm scared!"

"Oh, Usagi-chan!" Luna says with a sigh.

"But…I'm scared! No!" Usagi wails.

"Don't be such a baby!" Luna says as she pulls on Usagi's skirt.

"I'm scared! I don't wanna!" Usagi continues to wail.

"The bus is going to leave! Hurry!" Luna says urgently, yanking on Usagi's skirt harder.

"But I don't know what I should do! Oh!" Usagi eyes widen and she stands up causing Luna to let go of her skirt and fall to the floor. "Okay, then!" Usagi takes out her pen.

"What are you doing?" Luna questions as she lands on her back.

"Moon Power! Turn me into a cool bus attendant! Good! This will make me a little less scared!" Usagi exclaims.

Luna slips to the side as she sweatdrops. "Why do you have to be a bus attendant?"

"Hey, bus, wait!" Usagi shouts as she lunges forward. I put a disillusion charm around me and Lunetta before we follow after Usagi and Luna.

On the bus, all of the passengers are slumps over their seats or against the bus windows. "Everyone!" Usagi exclaims.

"What in the?!" Luna questions.

The bus driver begins laughing causing Usagi to turn in that direction, fists clenched. "It's my duty to make sure passengers are safe and comfortable during travel! Hijacking is unforgivable!"

The bus door shuts behind us and starts driving off. Usagi lets out a shout. As the bus goes into the air, Usagi and Luna slip down the bus while Lunetta and I hold onto the poles above us. The black portal opens, causing Usagi and Luna to let out another shout as the bus goes inside.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Ami gets there just to see the Bus head into the portal and slowly disappear inside. Her eyes widen before she falls to her knees. "I didn't make it in time."

* * *

 **~~~Hikawa Shrine~~~**

* * *

Rei is still kneeling in front of the fire, deep in thought. _What is the main culprit? What is the origin of these troubles?_ She begins chanting and doing hand signs.

She finishes her chant and opens her eyes, sweat rolling down her face. The fire grows larger at the image of Jadeite in his disguise appears. Rei stands up with a gasp. She rushes out of the room and opens a set of doors. Jadeite turns his head to look at her as she walks inside. "So, you're the origin of this evil!"

"What are you talking about?" He questions.

Her two crows hover next to her. "Don't play dumb! I trust the fire and it's telling me that you're the main instigator! Show me who you are!" Rei demands arm held out in front of her.

Jadeite slowly turns his head to looks at her, smirk on his face and his cold eyes peeking out from underneath his bangs. "So, you found out. You will go inside, too!" He flings his hand out behind him and a black portal begins to form.

"What is…" Rei trails off as she is drawn closer to the portal and is sucked inside along with her two crows.

Jadeite smirks and chuckles as the portal closes with Rei's scream being cut off.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

When we get through the portal the bus door open. Usagi and Luna fall out. Usagi lands on her knees and looks around in a panic. "Where am I?"

"Usagi pull yourself together!" Luna orders.

"I can't pull myself together!" Usagi wails.

The bus driver jumps out at the same time the portal open. Rei falls through and the bus driver catches her.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi calls out.

The driver wraps her arms around Rei's neck as her appearance begins to change. She has long red hair, pale eyes, sharp teeth and nails. Her skin is green/brown and slightly wrinkly.

"A Youma!" Luna calls out. I remove the Disillusion charm on myself but leave Lunetta's on. "Usagi! Selena! Transform yourselves into Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia!" Luna orders.

"I don't wanna live like this anymore!" Usagi cries before standing up, her tears disappearing. "But I'll do it!"

Luna falls to the ground in surprise before getting back up. "That's right! Your spirit and easy-going attitude are important!" Luna praises.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both shout at the same time. _I need to get in the habit of shouting my attack out, so they work better. Shouting out the words that help me transform is a start._ I think thoughtfully.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!/ Sailor Celestia!" We both call out.

"You've finally shown up! I've been waiting!" The Youma states.

The sign of Mars appears on Rei's forehead as she struggles to move. "That mark!" Luna exclaims in surprise.

"Release Rei-chan!" Usagi orders. "Keeping everyone locked up in here is unforgivable! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you! Moon Tiara Action!"

The Youma jumps up and dodges Usagi's tiara. When the Youma lands back on the ground, two crows attack her, making Rei drop to the ground. Usagi's tiara comes back but the Youma catches it in her hand. "You cannot beat me with this toy!"

"You fell for it!" Usagi tiara turns into a ring that traps the Youma's arms at her side. Usagi goes up to Rei. "Rei-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rei replies as she takes deep breaths.

"Rei-chan, take out your transforming pen!" Luna says.

"The cat spoke!" Rei exclaims in surprise.

"I'll explain everything later. Hurry up and take out the transforming pen you picked up at the shrine!" Luna orders.

She takes it out. "This?"

"Use that and transform! You're Sailor Mars, a soldier specialized in fire! Just yell, 'Mars Power Makeup!'"

The Youma breaks out of the tiara's hold. "Hurry!" Usagi urges.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I don't care right now! Mars Power Makeup!"

Rei holds up her Transformation Pen. She then holds the pen over her chest, and long tongues of flame emitted from the Pen and formed fiery rings that passed down over her body. The rings tightened to form her entire outfit. Sailor Mars was then fully transformed, finishing with her chosen pose.

"So, Rei-chan is the fourth senshi?" Usagi says.

"What's going on?" Rei question, looking down at herself. The Youma lunges for us snapping Rei out of it. "Evil spirit, you won't get away with this! I'll take care of you!" She clasps her hands together with two index fingers pointing outwards. A fireball forms at the tips of her index fingers which she then shoots forward. "Fire Soul!"

The Youma is engulfed in flames. She turns into dust. "Oh, what's that?" Usagi asks as we look at the sky.

I remove the disillusion charm from around Lunetta before we look up to where Usagi was. The black portal is beginning to close. "Oh, no! The dimensional hole is closing because of Rei's firepower!" Luna states. "We need to get out of here quick!"

"How?" Usagi asks panicked.

"I don't know!" Luna admits.

"Oh, no. What'll we do?! What'll we do now?!" Usagi panics.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Ami is still on her knees. _Usagi-chan, Luna, Selena, Lunetta-chan, everyone…Please be all right._ Ami has her pen between her hands and eyes closed. The top of her pen sparkles blue.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"It's closing!" Usagi cries.

A light appears in the portal until it forms a blue pillar of light.

"What's that?" Rei question.

"Could it be Ami-chan?" Usagi queries.

"It might be Ami-chan trying to show us where the exit is!" Luna says.

"She must be!" Usagi agrees happily.

"It is her energy signature," I add softly.

"We'll escape towards the direction where the signal is coming from!" Luna orders.

A horn beep. We turn to see Tuxedo Mask sitting in the driver seat of one of the buses. "I'll be the driver! Hurry!"

Usagi once again smirks at me before snapping out of it. "He's so cool…" Rei admits dreamily.

The buses are connected to each other making it easier to take all of the buses through the portal. "We did it!" Usagi cheers.

"Let's go, all of you," Luna calls and she starts running.

"Yes!" We all agree.

We get on the front bus. When we get out of the portal Ami-chan is on the floor, holding onto her pen with tears in her eyes. "Ami-chan!" Usagi calls out.

Ami-chan stands up and waves her arm. Luna runs up to her. "Ami-chan!"

"Luna!" Ami-chan calls out as Luna jumps into her arms.

Usagi hugs Ami-chan. "Thanks, Ami-chan!"

"Usagi, good job!" Ami-chan praises.

"You did well yourself, Ami-chan." I praise her softly causing her to blush.

"Oh, where did Tuxedo Mask go?" Rei asks.

Rei and Usagi look inside the bus to see that he wasn't there. Usagi points at Rei. "Don't tell me you like Tuxedo Mask!"

"You have got to be kidding me! I just wanted to thank him. What about you? Are you in love with him? Of course, it could just be a one-sided love." Rei states as she walks away.

"Of course not. He likes Nee-chan! He always looks at her." Usagi says proudly.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eleven~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We get on the front bus. When we get out of the portal Ami-chan is on the floor, holding onto her pen with tears in her eyes. "Ami-chan!" Usagi calls out.

Ami-chan stands up and waves her arm. Luna runs up to her. "Ami-chan!"

"Luna!" Ami-chan calls out as Luna jumps into her arms.

Usagi hugs Ami-chan. "Thanks, Ami-chan!"

"Usagi, good job!" Ami-chan praises.

"You did well yourself, Ami-chan." I praise her softly causing her to blush.

"Oh, where did Tuxedo Mask go?" Rei asks.

Rei and Usagi look inside the bus to see that he wasn't there. Usagi points at Rei. "Don't tell me you like Tuxedo Mask!"

"You have got to be kidding me! I just wanted to thank him. What about you? Are you in love with him? Of course, it could just be a one-sided love." Rei states as she walks away.

"Of course not. He likes Nee-chan! He always looks at her." Usagi says proudly.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

We all meet a Rei's shrine, after getting dressed of course. And luckily it isn't a school day. I am wearing a turquoise crop top that has a bow on the front, a pair of white shorts, a light blue denim jacket and a pair of white flats. Lunetta is wearing the same as me but different colours. Her top is blue with a light blue denim jacket, grey shorts and a pair of black flats. Usagi is wearing a pink top, blue jacket, pale yellow shorts and white trainers.

Ami-chan is wearing the dress, cardigan and shoes that I brought for her when we went shopping. Rei is wearing a light green top with long-sleeves, white trousers, shoes and a yellow cardigan that is tied below her chest.

We are sitting in Rei's bedroom with Luna sitting on a red chair while we sit around the table. "When the four, well five including Lunetta, get together like this, it's so heartening. But, we shouldn't get overconfident. Our battle is still ahead of us."

"Hey! A Sailor V comic book!" Usagi exclaims interrupting Luna.

Rei snatches it out of Usagi's hand. "No! I haven't finished it yet either!"

"Oh, come on! Cheapskate! Let me borrow it!" Usagi says back annoyed.

"Rei, you have a nice encyclopedia," Ami-chan praises happily.

"In other words,…" Luna carries on before stopping.

"Rei don't pull it too much! You'll end up tearing it!" Usagi cries.

A vein mark appears at the side of Luna's head. "So, what I'm trying to say is…" She finally snaps. "That's enough!" She shouts causing Rei and Usagi to shut up. "Having four of you is meaningless if you're always like this. Be more aware of yourselves as senshi."

"I'm sorry." Ami-chan apologizes.

"Easy for you to say." Usagi points out.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Rei asks.

"Like I've been saying, you girls need to work together to find the younger princess!" Luna says jumping on the floor.

"How?" Usagi questions.

"She must have a sign hanging on her saying who she is." Rei offers.

"Oh, okay!" Usagi agrees.

Luna sweat drops. "Come on, you two…"

Usagi looks confused. "She doesn't?!"

Rei crosses her arms over her chest and turns her head to the right. "Unbelievable! Then there's no way we can find her."

Ami-chan looks at Luna before looking at Rei and Usagi. "Then let's do something else until Luna gets information on the younger princess."

Usagi looks at Ami-chan. "Something else?"

"We'll protect everyone from the eerie enemies that threaten the peace!" Ami-chan says.

Luna cheers up. "You're the best, Ami-chan!"

Ami-chan pushes a newspaper further down the table. "Look at this!"

Usagi leans forward. "Oh, this is Dreamland!"

"Dreamland?" Luna asks.

"Remember? It's a new amusement park." Usagi tells her.

"They say something mysterious is going on in Dreamland." Ami-chan points out looking down at the newspaper.

Rei looks at Ami-chan. "Something mysterious?"

"Of the people who went to Dreamland in the last week, fifty have gone missing," Ami-chan says.

With that said we decide to go to Dreamland and look around.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

There is an image of Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars being projected from Queen Beryl's crystal ball. She stares at them briefly before the projection disappears. "To think you allowed a fourth sailor senshi to join them…Jadeite!"

Jadeite looks up. "Yes, my lady!"

"You do not have many opportunities left to redeem yourself." Queen Beryl comments.

Jadeite leans forward, sweat rolling down his cheek. "I'm already working on a plan to steal a large amount of energy."

"Really?" Queen Beryl queries.

"I will also kill that four sailor senshi, without fail!" Jadeite adds as he bows.

"Do not forget what you have just said!" Queen Beryl's eyes coldly gleam. "Remember, I can always replace you!"

Jadeite's eyes widen before he looks down. "I understand."

* * *

 **~~~Dreamland~~~**

* * *

A lot of families and couples are wandering around the park, laughing and enjoying themselves.

"So, I do not think these incidents have anything to do with Dreamland." A man says as he is surrounded by reporters and cameras.

"But the fact is, fifty of your customers have gone missing!" A male reporter points out.

The security guard stands in front of them, arms folded behind his back. "The number of people who came in and who came out of here has been the same every day. it is not as if those people disappeared here." The reporters all exclaim in surprise. "Now, any more of this will be considered obstructing our business. Please leave!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

The security guard pushes all of the reporters out of the building causing us to move to the side, so we do not get seen. "How violet!" One male curse.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

The security guard walks away before stopping and turning his head to show that it is Jadeite. A smirk appears on his face and he chuckles. _Stupid humans…_

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Rei, Ami-chan, and Luna walk off, but I see Usagi wander over to one of the rides.

"If the number matches, did those people disappear on their way home from Dreamland?" Rei queries.

"But it's strange that only people who come here disappear." Luna points out.

"That's true." Rei agrees, looking up at the sky.

Ami-chan comes to a stop. "Oh, where did Usagi-chan go?"

"I'm sure she's goofing off somewhere again." Rei states.

"No way." Ami-chan denies.

"Yay!" Usagi cheers causing Ami-chan, Rei, and Luna to look at where Usagi is. "Yahoo! Yahoo! I'm riding a horsie! Yeeha! Whoa! Whoa!"

Usagi does finally come off the ride and go to where the rest of us were. We move to sit on a bench. "I can't believe you! Just what were you thinking, Usagi-chan?" Luna scolds.

Usagi bows her head. "I'm sorry, I was wrong."

"Be more responsible! And you call yourself a sailor senshi?!" Rei says before she hits Usagi's back sending her to the floor.

"Usagi," She looks at me. "You did nothing wrong. It would be suspicious if you came to an amusement park and didn't have fun. And Rei, do keep your hands to yourself. You have no need to touch Usagi is such ways besides how Usagi acts outside of being a sailor senshi is none of your or anyone else's business. Just because you are now a sailor senshi it does not make you any better than anyone else especially Usagi."

Rei soon shuts up and looks the other way. Usagi looks in front of her. There is a lion in front of her face. The lion lets out a roar. Usagi lets out a sound of surprise and is quick to hide behind me and Lunetta. "A lion?"

The lion bows its head. "Hello."

"It spoke!" Usagi whispers.

We hear a laugh. A lady dressed as a princess walks next to the lion and places her hand on its back. _That energy….Evil energy. So, she is a Youma then._ "Don't worry, he's a mechanical lion."

Usagi stops hiding behind our backs and moves forward. "Ahh! You're the Dream Princess!" She runs at her. "I wanted to see you!"

The Dream Princess has light pink, curly hair and light blue eyes. She is wearing a gold tiara and pink, blue and white dress trimmed in gold.

Ami-chan stands up. "You said it's mechanical?"

"Yes. It's controlled by remote control." She waves her hand over the apple resting in her other hand. It glows slightly. One by one other animal surrounds Usagi and the Dream Princess.

"It's amazing!" Usagi exclaims amazed.

"Something's wrong!" Rei says.

"What?" Ami-chan questions as she pulls her gaze away from Usagi to look at Rei.

Usagi lets out a slight scream when a bear lifts her up by her jacket and place her on its back. Usagi leans down and hugs its neck. "You're adorable, Bear-san!"

Before Rei could storm forward, I walk over to the Bear and help Usagi off. I whisper in her ear. "A strange aura is coming off the Dream Princess. And it doesn't seem like good energy."

"It can't be…" Usagi hesitates.

The Dream Princess looks at us. "I have a show at the candy house in an hour. Please come and see me."

Usagi puts her hand in the air. "Of course!"

"The candy house?" Ami-chan asks.

The Dream Princess moves her hand in the direction where the candy house is. Usagi looks excited. "That must be the candy house! I have to go!"

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

The doors to the candy house slowly open. Jadeite holds out his hand and a small ball of energy hovers above it. Jadeite chuckles. _Come, sailor senshi. I will suck out all of your energy until nothing is left._ He smirks and lowers his hand further. _Once someone gets in here, they can never get out._

A tower appears behind him with body unconscious surrounding it. Jadeite laughs as the energy ball gets larger.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

When the Dream Princess leaves we start looking around the park. "I see nothing wrong!" Usagi states.

"Okay, let's split into two groups and look! Ami-chan and Lunetta-chan will come with me. Usagi-chan, go with Selena-chan and Rei-chan!" Luna orders.

Lunetta, Ami-chan, and Luna go off in one direction. "Then, we'll see you later."

"We're going too!" Rei calls out.

We go off in the other. We sit down and watch the Dream Princess surrounded by young children and a few animals.

Usagi glances at Rei. "Are you suspecting the Dream Princess?"

"My hunch is usually right." Rei states.

Usagi looks back at the Dream Princess. "She doesn't look like a bad person."

"You just don't understand," Rei says annoyed.

Usagi picks up a rabbit. "Look! Even the animals are adorable!"

Rei doesn't answer as she rushes off the bench. "No! Don't get on that animal!"

"Why? It's mechanical, but it's safe, you know." The Dream Princess says with a soft smile.

"I don't care, just get him off!" Rei says annoyed.

"Okay, then." The Dream Princess says before taking him off. "Let's do it again later."

Usagi pops up from the other side of the bear and places the boy back on the animals back. "No! You should ride it now!"

Usagi and Rei start arguing but I tone them out and try to sense where the evil energy is being stored. They stop arguing when the parent of the boy comes over. "What are you doing to my boy?"

"Mommy!" The boy cries.

We end up leaving that area and going on one of the rides. "It seems like we're just playing." Rei comments.

"This is the best way to patrol," Usagi admits. The ride stops suddenly and Usagi bangs into my back making me fall forward. I don't fall very far as arms from in front of me are placed on my hips.

"I am sorry, it is a stop signal. Please wait for a moment." The Panda calls out.

"Hey!" Usagi and I look to see that once again it is the same boy from before.

"What? You, again?!" Usagi says sweatdropping.

"Wait a minute! You rammed into Selena who was then pushed into me with your rock-hard head! That's no way to treat me, you dumpling head!" He points out.

"Dumpling head, is it? I can so see that!" Rei says.

I turn to Rei and glare at her, causing her to flinch slightly. "Her name is Usagi, you will use it."

Due to my glaring at Rei, I don't notice that he is looking at me and once again his eyes have darkened but this time emotions can be seen. Love and Pride. But of course, Usagi, Rei and I didn't see that reaction.

Usagi changes the subject. "Anyway, what's a guy doing on a toy train all by himself?"

"I've got my reasons for being here!" He says, annoyed.

"Usagi, that is enough!" I scold gently.

The train once again starts moving. "Hey, Panda-san! Don't keep doing this stop and go!" Usagi shouts out to him.

A voice comes over the speaker. "A show will be starting at the candy house."

"Panda-san, stop! Stop!" Usagi yells.

"I cannot just stop and go anytime." The panda says.

"He's so inflexible!" Usagi pouts.

I see Rei lean forward and whisper in Usagi ear. "Hey, Hey! The guy sitting in front of us…Doesn't he sort of look like Tuxedo Mask?"

"No. he does not! He looks nothing like him!" Usagi shouts.

After the train finally stops, we meet Luna and Lunetta at the candy house. "Luna! Oh? Where's Ami-chan?" Usagi questions.

"Inside," Luna says looking at the building.

"No fair! No fair!" Usagi moans. "Why did she get to go in by herself?!"

"I feel an evil aura." Rei states.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

The people inside the candy house are happily eating the sweets that are placed on different tables. "Wow! These are real sweets!" A young boy exclaims happily.

A female is holding candy gems. "These candies look like gems."

"They're beautiful!" The female next to her agrees.

Ami is looking around. _We may find some kind of clue in here._

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The Dream Princess calls out getting all of their attention. "Welcome to the candy house! Please enjoy the show!"

"Okay!" The audience agrees.

The Dream Princess opens her mouth and red mist comes out. The mist fills the room and the appearance of the room changes into a beautiful field of colourful flowers. The others get drawn into the illusion while Ami looks around. "No way! This just can't be possible!"

The Dream Princess giggles. _I will take your energy while you are dreaming._ Her hand hovers over her apple and energy begins to be sucked in. They all begins to get weak as more of their energy is drained.

Ami falls to her hands and knees. She lifts up her head and looks up at the Dream Princess. _I see! That apple collects energy…_ The Dream Princes turns her head to look at Ami as she continues to pale. _As I thought, this is the place where everyone disappeared._ Ami lets out a gasp and loses consciousness.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Rei lets out a gasp just a minute after I feel the energy being drained heavily from inside and Ami-chan collapsing.

"What wrong?" Usagi asks.

"Something's happened inside!" Rei says worriedly.

"What?!" Usagi exclaims.

Luna looks at us. "Oh, no! Ami-chan is…"

Rei tries opening the doors, but they don't budge. "It's no use! It's locked!"

"No! Ami-chan!" Usagi cries.

"Usagi, calm down!" I order and she stops crying.

"You three, transform now!" Luna orders.

"Mars Power Makeup!" Rei calls out.

"Come on, Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, you, too! Don't waste time!" Luna scolds.

"I know!" Usagi pouts before we share a look. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both shout out.

"Fire Soul!" Rei calls out. The door explodes creating a hole. "Let's go!" Rei orders.

"She's being bossy again!" Usagi whines before we all run after her.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 _So, you have come, sailor senshi. Today will be your last day!_ Jadeite smirks as the ball of energy in his hand get larger.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We have only been running for a few minutes when we see the Dream Princess standing in the middle of the corridor. Her head is bowed. "Welcome to the candy house. I have been waiting for you." She lets out a breath and a red mist surrounds us.

The scenery changes. It is now a field filled with different coloured flowers.

"Be careful! This is an illusion!" Luna warns.

The Dream Princess walks towards Usagi with a flower crown. "Here, this is a present for you."

"Oh, thank you!" Usagi says lowering her head. Before it is placed on Usagi's head, Rei grabs it out of the Princess' hands. "Stop it!" The crown turns into a snake that bites Rei's arm. The snake falls to the ground and turns into stone.

Rei falls to one of her knees. "Sailor Mars!" Usagi calls."I'm sorry! It's my fault."

"You're in trouble, now! The poison will spread through your blood and you'll turn into stone. See?" The Dream Princess states.

Usagi begins to panic before Rei tells her off. "Don't panic over something this small!" She takes out a talisman with her other hand. "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Begone, evil spirit!" She places the talisman on her arm. In a flash of light, the stone disappears.

"Thank goodness! I'm so glad for you!" Usagi cries.

I move forward and a ball of silver healing energy appears in my hand. I place the silver energy over Rei's arm to make sure that all of the poison was gone. Luckily it is.

"There's no time to cry! It's time you revealed who you are!" Rei shouts.

She bows. "Very well." The field of flowers disappear, and we are back in the corridor. "Please wait for a moment."

Her head disappears downwards. Usagi lets out a surprised gasp. Part of her dress lifts up before the top half of her body begin to spin around. Her dress changes its style and colours. It is now in a gothic style. She finally stops spinning. Her head slowly twists out.

Her hair is still the same, but she now has the appearance of a ball-jointed doll. She had greenish-yellow skin, green eyes and she is wearing a black and red dress with a crown which is claw-like.

"I am the Youma, Moolyd. Nice to meet you." She bows.

"Oh, the pleasure is ours…" Usagi offers.

"Hey!" Rei says causing Usagi to blush.

Usagi sweatdrops. "Oops! Hey, Youma! I can't forgive you for using the innocent hearts of dreaming maidens!"

"By maidens, are you referring to yourself?" Rei whispers.

"Does it really matter?! Well, anyway! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Usagi says.

"Ooh, how scary. Let's go have another dream, shall we?" She once again lets out a red mist.

"Watch out! It's another illusion created by the Youma." Luna warns.

"I'll be alright this time! I won't fall for any more stupid traps!" Usagi says proudly.

"I don't know about that," Rei says looking at Usagi.

We hear the sounds of horses' hooves! "It's the sound of horse's hooves. It's coming this way!" Rei observes.

"Be alert!" Luna orders.

Two horses with riders come out of the mist. On one horse is Tuxedo Mask, the other is Motoki.

Hearts appear in Usagi's eyes. "Motoki!"

The same with Rei. "Tuxedo Mask!"

"He's absolutely gorgeous!" They say at the same time.

They fell for such a trap. Usagi runs over to Motoki and Rei to Tuxedo Mask. "Hey, hey! That's a trap!" Luna shouts out to them.

They get on their chosen horses. It isn't long before they are following Tuxedo Mask and Motoki around. "You're falling right into the enemies trap!" Luna shouts but of course Usagi and Rei don't listen. Lunetta is completely fine because of the barrier attached to her choker and illusion don't affect me in any way anymore.

Moolyd was about to use her apple to drain their energy when a rose stops her from doing so. The apple falls to the ground at the same time I use my magic to call the rose towards me, which I put in my pocket space.

With the apple on the ground, the illusion fades away. Usagi and Rei have brooms between their legs, those must have been the horses they were riding on in the illusion. Usagi and Rei slowly snap out of it.

Tuxedo Mask is standing in the window. "You should dream only when you're sleeping. Goodbye!"

Usagi and Rei, however, don't see where he was because they were still snapping out of their dream. Moolyd picks up her apple once again. "I will let you dream one more time."

Usagi and Rei shake their head and Luna goes pale. "Let's get out of here for now!" Luna says just as the red mist is released. We run further inside and we find Ami-chan just waking up.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi shouts. "Are you okay?"

"You came here to help me!" Ami-chan says happily.

"I hope we can, but…" Rei trails off.

Moolyd appears behind us once more. "Uh-oh!" Usagi and Rei say at the same time.

Ami-chan lets out a gasp. "Everyone, that apple is what absorbs the energy!"

"What?!" Rei exclaims.

"All four of you need to work together!" Luna orders.

"Right!" We all say at the same time.

"Mercury Power Makeup!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Oh?"

Ami-chan points to the apple. "Aim for that apple!"

"Okay!" We agree.

"Bubble Spray!" A mist fills the room.

"Oh? Where am I?"

Rei jumps at her from the left. "Begone, evil spirit!" She places a talisman on her forehead. She isn't able to then move.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Fire Soul!" Rei calls out.

"Moon Slash!" I call out.

Rei's fire attack connects with Usagi's tiara. My attack follows fast behind. Usagi's and Rei's attacks hit the apple causing the apple to turn to dust. My attack hit Moolyd and she turns to dust.

"We did it!" Usagi cheers.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

The ball of energy hovering above Jadeite's hand disappears. He clenches his teeth as sweat rolls down his cheek. "Darn you, sailor senshi. You will pay for this."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Slowly the candy house also turns into dust. We leave before we are seen.

We are wondering the park after we got ice cream, well apart from Ami-chan and Luna.

"Listen! You were able to win because all of you worked together! Don't forget about what happened today." Luna says proudly.

"I know!" Usagi admits. Usagi looks at Rei and once again the arguing starts. "Hey, isn't yours bigger than mine?"

"Don't be ridiculous! You picked which one you wanted!" Rei argues back.

"Trade with me!" Usagi demands.

"No way!" Rei says as she runs from Usagi.

Usagi, of course, chases after her. "Hey, Trade! Trade!"

In the end, Usagi loses her ice cream because she ends up tripping.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twelve~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Rei's fire attack connects with Usagi's tiara. My attack follows fast behind. Usagi's and Rei's attacks hit the apple causing the apple to turn to dust. My attack hit Moolyd and she turns to dust.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

The ball of energy hovering above Jadeite's hand disappears. He clenches his teeth as sweat rolls down his cheek. "Darn you, sailor senshi. You will pay for this."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Slowly the candy house also turns into dust. We leave before we are seen.

We are wondering the park after we got ice cream, well apart from Ami-chan and Luna.

"Listen! You were able to win because all of you worked together! Don't forget about what happened today." Luna says proudly.

"I know!" Usagi admits. Usagi looks at Rei and once again the arguing starts. "Hey, isn't yours bigger than mine?"

"Don't be ridiculous! You picked which one you wanted!" Rei argues back.

"Trade with me!" Usagi demands.

"No way!" Rei says as she runs from Usagi.

Usagi, of course, chases after her. "Hey, Trade! Trade!"

In the end, Usagi loses her ice cream because she ends up tripping.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

In front of Jadeite, he has a project on Sailor Moon's 'Moon Tiara Action' and Sailor Celestia's 'Moon Slash.

Jadeite clenches his fists and lifts up his left one. "Tsk! Darn those detestable girls!"

A female giggle from behind him. A pillar of water forms. When it disappears, a female is standing there. This female has long dark teal hair, light skin, teal eyes and she is wearing a white short sleeveless dress with white gloves.

"I had no idea that Jadeite-sama was having such a hard time with little girls."

"Thetis…" Jadeite trails off.

"I'm so glad that you remember me, Jadeite-sama." She says softly.

"You serve directly under Queen Beryl. What brings you here?" Jadeite questions.

"You have not changed a bit." She lifts her entwined hands. "I adore you, but you always give me the cold shoulder."

Jadeite scoffs. "I don't have time for your games. Get out of here!" He orders.

"Oh, don't say that. I, Thetis, have developed a very efficient way to collect energy." She says before lowering her arms.

Jadeite turns his head to look at her. "Wh-what did you say?!"

"Do I finally have your attention now?" Thetis chuckles. "I call it Operation Romantic Cruise!" Her eyes glow blue and her hair lifts and hovers in the air.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Inside My Room~~~**

* * *

I am sitting on my bed making some chokers for Luna, Crescent, and Yue. Let's see, a light pink ribbon for Crescent, a light blue ribbon for Yue and a white one for Luna. Hanging off Crescent and Yue's choker is a silver crescent moon while the one hanging off Luna's is a gold one.

Lunetta freezes in place and her eyes lose focus as they quickly glaze over. _She must be seeing another vision._ Lunetta snaps out of it and gives me her hand. The vision of what she just saw pours into my mind.

"Do we have to get it sorted now or later?" I query softly.

Lunetta tilts her head to the side. "It needs to be done now. It can be finished by the new owner much later." Lunetta says dreamily.

I put the chokers on my cabinet before Lunetta and I get off our bed. I use my magic to leave copies of Lunetta and I behind while we appearate to an area where I know there is a house that no one else in the city knows about. _The perfect house that can be used to keep the new owner safe from certain people that would wish to harm him if he would ever be found._

* * *

 **~~~At the Empty House~~~**

* * *

The house has walls surrounding it. The bottom part is black bricks while the top part is crème. On top of the walls are black roof tiles. On the right side of the wall, there is a bunch of trees and shrubs. There are a few Bonsai trees, Green, Leaf, and Sugar Maple trees and some Boxwood shrubs.

There are a few bonsai and maple trees to the left in front of the house. The house is crème-white with brown-black roof tiles. There are two floors altogether, but all the rooms need tidying up. Not to mention the shrubs and trees are overgrown.

We both wander around the front garden and chop and cut the shrubs and trees that are not needed and some of the grass that is majorly overgrown. After that, we head inside. Most of the room is empty only the kitchen and bathrooms aren't. We go into every other room and slowly clean them top to bottom.

We walk into the kitchen and clean it up. The walls are light brown. The wall tiles are grey with light brown, black and grey pebbles. The floor tiles are a crème colour. On the back wall, there are two black wall cabinets. Under the cabinet, there is the microwave and oven built-in. Next to that is a floor cabinet. To the left of the oven, there is a white door that leads to the pantry.

On the left wall next to the door is a fridge. To the left of the fridge, there are some wall cabinets. Under that, there are two more floor cabinets with a white countertop that has black specs. On one counter there is a vase filled with yellow feathers. On the other, there is another vase which is empty and is next to a bonsai tree.

On the right side of the wall, there are four black wall cabinets. Underneath is a long cabinet with a long countertop. In the middle of the room, there is a countertop with bonsai trees in small pots. Above this is to hanging lamps.

Lastly, in the kitchen, there is the walk-in pantry. The ceiling and the walls are a light brown colour. The floor tiles are black with a brown rug place on top in front of the light brown cabinets. On the left wall, there is a long cabinet that reaches the ceiling. Inside this is all the different ingredients available. Across the left wall and part of the back wall are some shelves. These sections hold some plates, bowls, cups and some spices and herbs.

Underneath these cabinets there a wine cabinet with a large set of draws and two more cabinets. Again, holding some more plates, bowls, and cooking utensils. On top, there are three tubs filled with pasta, rice, and spaghetti. In the corner, there are some small plates and a tin filled with more utensils.

On the back wall, there is a large cabinet with shelves that hold more ingredients, cups, plates, bowls, glasses and everything else you need in a kitchen. The same is against the rest of the left and the front wall but this time is it filled with all the different ingredients needed. The door is against the right wall.

All the bathroom in the house is the same. The rooms are crème- white and crème- yellow. On the back wall, there is the glass shower along with a square bath in a wooded setting. On the left wall, there is a cabinet that reaches the ceiling which is next to a floor cabinet that has a sink. Above the sink, there is a mirror. Next to this cabinet is the toilet. The back wall is where the sliding door is.

I lock the door of the house and then lock the gate and we apparate back to our bedroom, falling asleep as soon as our head hits our pillows.

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

Usagi is sitting at her desk, the romantic cruise poster in front of her. Usagi lets out a sigh. "Wouldn't you love to sail on a ship like this just once in your life?"

"But they say it's booked for a month in advance already" Naru-chan states.

Umino walks to the front of Usagi's desk. "Oh, that Romantic Cruise? It's nice, isn't it?" He picks up the poster. "A luxurious passenger ship with a maximum passenger capacity of 666. If you spend the night gazing at the scenery from Tokyo to Yokohama, on a ship like this, any couple would fall in love. Don't you think so?"

Usagi and Naru-chan sweatdrops. "If I were with you, that would never happen. I'm sure of it." Usagi says.

"Usagi-san, did you want to get on this ship? Oh, I wish I knew…" Umino trails off, hand on his head.

Usagi stands up from her chair. "Umino, are you saying…" Usagi trails off and Naru-chan finishes for her. "You had tickets?!"

"Yes, but I gave the Invitational tickets to the lady next door," Umino admits.

Usagi bows her head. "Why did you just give them away?!"

"Well, we are still in junior high school after all. We can't do anything delinquent like going out so late at night." Umino states, pointing at the poster.

Usagi lets out another sigh. "He's got a weird sense of ethics." Naru-chan offers.

"Come to think of it, I think the raffle going on in the shopping district is giving these tickets away as prizes…" Umino trails off.

Usagi's odango's turns into stars before she dashes out the classroom door laughing.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

I rush over to the shopping district and wait in the line until I get a turn. "I'll win this time!" I turn the hand and a red ball rolls out onto the tray. "No! I lost again!" I bow my head in defeat.

The man holds up my prize. "Here's your consolation prize of tissues!"

I take them and squeeze through the crowd. "It's so unfair!"

"Usagi!" A female voice calls out.

I turn to look. "Oh, Rei-chan. Hey, listen, listen. I tried ten whole times to win this prize!"

"'Invitation for two.'" Rei-chan reads out. "You actually want this stuff?"

"You're not interested, Rei-chan?" I question surprised.

"Of course not." Rei-chan denies. "We don't have time to waste on this kind of stuff!"

I bow my head in disbelief as Rei-chan walks past me. She heads through the crowd to the raffle prize booth. She holds out money. "I'd like a turn, please!"

"Go right ahead!" The man says.

"What?" I exclaim surprised.

Rei-chan places her hands together and closes her eyes. She makes a hand sign. "She's so serious!" I mutter surprised.

She holds her hands out in front of her and let out a shout. She takes hold of the handles and spins it really fast. It comes to a stop and a ball rolls out onto the tray. It is a gold ball.

The man leans down and looks at the ball closely before standing back up. "Congratulations!" He rings the bell loudly. "You won the first prize! Tickets for the Romantic Cruise!"

Rei-chan throws her arms in the air and jumps up and down in the air. "Wow, I did it!" Rei-chan cheers.

My eyebrows twitch. "Rei-chan, you are such a hypocrite!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Later on~~~**

* * *

We meet Usagi, later on, to find that she didn't win the tickets but a few packets of tissues. Usagi moans as soon as she sees Lunetta and me as Rei managed to win the tickets.

We head to the park where Lunetta and I sit on the bench with Luna while Usagi and Rei are sitting near the fountain. "Hey, hey, you said you weren't interested!" Usagi whined.

"It doesn't mean I have to give the tickets to you." Rei states.

"Then, why don't we go together? I bet it'll be nice and romantic." Usagi says leaning close.

Rei shakes the tickets. "This is a cruise you're supposed to go on with your boyfriend!"

Usagi places her hands on her hips. "I know you don't have any!"

"Shut up!" Rei yells back.

"See? I'm right! You don't have anybody!" Usagi teases.

Rei looks away from Usagi. "I'm not you, you know. I have one or two…"

"Stop it, both of you!" Luna scolds as Ami-chan walks into the park.

"What's going on?" Ami-chan questions leaning down near Luna.

"Their usual manzai," Luna says dryly.

Usagi gets teary. "Ami-chan, Rei-chan's being really mean to me!"

Rei stands up. "Ami-chan, I'm glad you're here! Do you have a minute?"

"Hmm? What is it?" Ami-chan asks.

"Never mind, just hurry over here!" Rei says waving her over.

The minute Ami-chan was near Rei, she is dragged off.

"I know it! I just know she doesn't have any boyfriends! I'm not finished talking to you! Hey!" Usagi shouts to Rei.

"You're finished, you're finished!" Rei shouts back.

* * *

 **~~~At a Cafe~~~**

* * *

Usagi sneaks after Ami-chan and Rei so of course, Lunetta and I follow after her. We duck down in the table next to the one Ami-chan and Rei is sitting at.

"What? You and me?" Ami-chan exclaims surprised.

"Yep! Here they are." Rei agrees, holding out the two tickets.

"What about Usagi-chan? It seemed like she really wanted to go." Ami-chan says worriedly.

"No way! This romantic cruise is not for someone like her." Rei denies.

"B-But…" Ami-chan stutters.

"Observing different things will broaden your horizons. So, let's go! I'm looking for a wonderful boyfriend like Tuxedo Mask-sama. So, Ami-chan, let's go together! Please, please, please!" Rei tries to persuade her.

"O-Okay." Ami-chan hesitantly agrees.

Usagi removes her head from in front of the shrubbery. She looks to the right, a serious look on her face with her fist clench. Luna lets out a sigh at her actions causing Lunetta and me to let out a soft chuckle so not to be heard by Rei and Ami-chan.

* * *

 **~~~Near the Romantic Cruise Ship~~~**

* * *

Lunetta has changed into the yellow dress that she has worn before. I changed into a one-shoulder turquoise dress that has a gemstone belt and a pair of turquoise high heels.

"Okay. It's time to sneak in!" Usagi states happily.

"H-How are we going to sneak in?" Luna asks.

"Don't be silly! This is exactly what I've got this for!" Usagi says as she gets out her transformation pen.

Luna lets out a yowl. "Don't do it, Usagi-chan! You're only supposed to use that for justice!"

"Oh, don't be so uptight! Moon Power! Turn me into a pretty camerawoman!" Usagi opens the camera box and picks Luna up by the scruff of her neck. "Okay, Luna-chan, in you go!"

"I don't want to go!" Luna denies straight away but Usagi doesn't listen and closes the lid on her.

Usagi runs around the crowd to the other side of the ship. I disillusion myself and Lunetta before we follow Usagi. A door is open, and we sneak inside.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Jadeite and Thetis in disguise look at the crowd from the top deck. "Captain Jadeite, our young prey just keep coming."

"You're amazing, Thetis!" Jadeite praises. "Nobody will suspect this is actually a wrecked ship that is built out of your evil seawater powers."

Thetis chuckles. "With my evil powers, this is easy to do!"

"Well, I wish you all find love, you fools!" Jadeite taunts.

A male appears behind them and salute. "We are ready to leave port now."

"Alright, cast off." Jadeite orders.

"Aye, sir!" The man agrees.

* * *

 **~~~With Rei and Ami~~~**

* * *

"This ship is so shaky! How come everyone looks so happy?" Rei complains as the ship shakes.

Ami looks to the right before looking back in front of her. "Hey, it seems like we're the only girls who came together."

"I know! Sure, they said it was a ship for lovers, but I never expected that everyone here would be a couple." Rei admits.

Ami lets out a chuckle. "Look like we won't be finding any boyfriends."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We end up going through another door further inside. As soon as we head inside, there is complete silence, there isn't a sound to be heard.

Usagi puts the camera box down and opens the lid. "Where are we?" Luna asks.

"I think it's the engine room," I add softly looking around the room.

"No way! Engine rooms aren't this quiet" Luna jumps out of the camera box and looks out of the window.

Usagi takes the camera out. "Then maybe it's stopped."

"Something is wrong. It's moving at full speed." Luna points out

"You worry so much. They probably have some new state of the art engine. Never mind that. I wonder where Ami-chan and Rei-chan are." Usagi whispers.

A man comes out of the shadows. "What are you doing there?!" He questions.

Luna quickly hides back inside the camera box while I hide Lunetta and myself again. "Are you a reporter? You are not allowed in these areas. It's not safe here." The man continues.

"Oh, I just got separated from the rest of my staff." Usagi lies without hesitation.

"I see, that is a problem." He says turning to look at Usagi.

"Would you help me find them?" Usagi asks using the puppy eyes on him.

"C-Certainly…" The man agrees hesitantly.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~With Rei and Ami~~~**

* * *

Ami and Rei move up to the top deck. They are leaning on the railing and gazing out into the sea. Rei abruptly looks up. "Oh, I just came up with a great idea!"

"What is it?" Ami questions.

"Since there are so many couples on this ship, there should be some that'll break up!" Rei comments.

"So?" Ami asks.

Rei places a hand on her hip. "That's where we'll come in and catch those single guys! What do you think?"

Ami turns away and looks back out at the sea and lets out a sigh. "I should have stayed at home and studied instead."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi wraps her arm around one of his. "I would love to announce it over the ship's intercom, but I do not want to break the passengers' romantic mood." He states.

"I totally understand." Usagi agrees before resting her head against his arm. The man stares at Usagi intently causing her to lifts her head up to look at him, a blush on her face.

A female crewman walks over. "Captain? It is almost time."

"All right. Please excuse me, I must go now." He says before the two of them walk away.

"I-I see," Usagi says. "Man! It was just getting good!" Usagi pouts disappointed.

Lunetta and I remove our disillusion charms. Luna pops out of the camera box. "Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, Lunetta-chan, we need to investigate! This ship is full of Youma aura!"

"What?!" Usagi exclaims surprised.

"In the other direction," I add softly.

We sneak after the captain and Usagi and Luna peaks through the window while Lunetta and I lean against the wall listening to the conversation going on inside.

"At last." Is the first thing that he says.

"Yes, the energy generated by love has almost reached its peak. When it does, I shall collect the energy from all 600 passengers at once. So, what do you think of my plan?" The female questions.

"I will congratulate you when you have succeeded." He says.

"I am 99% sure this will be a success. Once I succeed, I hope you will notice me a little more." The female says hopefully.

"I will think about it." He states.

Usagi moves away from the window and looks at Luna. "What are they talking about?"

"They have got to be Youma's!" Luna states.

"But he's so handsome." Usagi denies.

"I can't believe you, Usagi-chan!" Luna says in disbelief.

"Oh! They're gone!" Usagi exclaims as she looks back in the window.

"They're probably really going to do something now!" Luna warns.

"That way, I think," I say pointing outside. "It should give us an idea of where they are."

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~With Ami and Rei~~~**

* * *

Rei eats happily, her fork and knife clinking against her plate causing all the other people in the room to turn their heads and look at her.

Ami has her head slightly lowers and she eats quietly. "Sh-Shouldn't you eat a little more quietly?"

Rei cuts a large piece of the meat off and lifts it up. "Nonsense! If I can't find a boyfriend. I'm going to eat all I want! I'm going to eat everything in sight!"

A female voice is heard. "Ladies and gentlemen, please gather in the reception hall. We will be putting on a special show for you."

Rei stops eating and puts down her fork and knife. "Maybe we should go!"

Ami perks up. "Sure! It'll probably be better than staying here."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We wander around to the deck outside. The speaker goes off. "Ladies and gentlemen, please gather in the reception hall. We will be putting on a special show for you."

"It said the reception hall!" Usagi exclaims.

"They gotta be there." Luna offers.

"Yeah!" We all agree.

We go back inside the ship.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~With Ami and Rei~~~**

* * *

All the passengers on the ship make their way inside and they stand in front of the stage. The purple curtain with a gold trim slowly lifts. Standing on the stage is Thetis wearing a purple dress and heels and Jadeite still wearing his captain disguise.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! We will now show you the most romantic show you have ever seen!" Thetis cross his arm over each other, stretches out her hands and her nail become sharp.

She lifts her arms in the air, energy surrounds her and her appearance changes. She now has pale white skin with now facial expression apart from her red eyes. She is wearing a dark blue bodysuit, white gloves with three spikes at the side. She has a large moon-like headpiece with a small crescent moon under her right cheek.

Thetis laughs loudly as the disco ball spins around.

"Wow. This is something!" One female passenger says.

"This is a pretty elaborate show!" The male next to her says.

"Rei-chan…"Ami trails off.

"A Youma. No doubt about it." Rei agrees.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

But due to not knowing where the reception hall is we are running around in circles. "I don't know where the reception hall is!" Usagi says panicked.

"Usagi, the other direction," I state, and we head that way instead of the other way which Usagi was going to go down.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~With Ami and Rei~~~**

* * *

Thetis continues to laugh as energy surrounds her. "You shall keep dreaming even after you go to Hell!"

The energy enters the disco ball before going onto the passengers. One by one they fall to their knees, weak. Jadeite leaves his disguise, chuckling while smirking.

Ami and Rei are the only two passengers still standing. "Jadeite…" Ami mutters softly in disbelief.

"You two!" Thetis calls out annoyed.

"A terrible miscalculation, Thetis. You only stole the energy of love. Your trick does not work on these girls who are not in love." Jadeite comments.

Thetis lets out a tsk and points at them. "You two, why didn't you come here with boys?"

The pair of them sweatdrop and Rei is the first to snap out of it. She lifts her left fist and clenches it. "Shut up! It's none of your business!"

Ami crosses her arms over her chest and nods her head in agreement.

"Pesky girls" Thetis curses. "Get rid of them!" She orders.

The other crew members walk over to them and change into humanoid blobs. Ami and Rei pale before letting out a shout. Rei picks up a foldable chair and slices one in half. "How about that?"

The two halves create more monsters. Rei holds the chair in front of her and looks at in front of her in disbelief. "It'll be endless at this rate."

Ami takes a step back. "We can't transform now because they'll find out who we are."

Rei takes a step back and they are now back to back. "We're in trouble."

The pair of them are surrounded. Jadeite lets out a scoff. "They are only delaying the inevitable."

Thetis turns her head to look at him. "Jadeite-sama. I miscalculated slightly, but I have collected a large amount of energy. I believe Queen Beryl-sama will be pleased."

"That's true." Jadeite agrees.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We eventually find a sign pointing to where the reception hall is. "There it is, Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, Lunetta-chan!" Luna calls out.

"I know!" Usagi says.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both shout at the same time. Once finished, the same choker once again appears on Lunetta's neck. We rush towards the reception hall. We get there to see Jadeite open a portal next to him.

"Stop right there!" Usagi calls out getting their attention.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Ami-chan shouts, a surprised look on her face.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!/ Sailor Celestia!"

"Impertinent girls!" The female shouts.

"How dare you only seal energy from lovers?!" Usagi points at Ami-chan and Rei. "What about those poor girls who don't have boyfriends?! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you! "

"Finally, you show yourself, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia! I am your opponent!" She shouts as she lunges towards us. She goes towards Usagi, grabs her shoulders with her arms and pushes her out of the window causing her to follow after her. I quickly follow after them and jump down next to Usagi.

The Youma lifts her arms in the air causing columns of water to burst out the water's surface. "You're kidding me!" Usagi moans.

"Be careful, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia! That Youma can control seawater!" Luna warns from behind us.

She sends one column of water towards us. "Take this!"

We dodge just in time as the water leaves a small creator behind. "Good, Thetis!" Jadeite praises, laughing.

Thetis continues sending water at us and we continue dodging leaving holes and creators behind. "Die!"

"Bubble Spray!" Ami-chan calls out.

Fog fills the area blocking Thetis's view of us. "Shoot!" Thetis curses.

"Fire Soul!" Rei calls out.

Thetis is surrounded by fire. "Now, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Ami-chan orders.

"Okay! Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi's attack causes her to freeze in place.

"Silver Moonlight Slash!" I call out. It hits her dead on. However, she doesn't turn into dust like the other youma's. instead, her life energy itself bursts out of her in golden rays of light. She struggles to remain standing and collapses to her knees. The rays of light disappear, and she slowly turns back into water.

A whirlpool appears in the sea, but it slowly calms down and vanishes. Jadeite jumps from the top deck and lands in front of us. "I underestimated you because you were just girls, but you seem to have become more powerful than before."

"Jadeite, prepare yourself!" Usagi yells.

"I am so mad!" Rei says angrily.

"Both of you, don't let your guard down!" Ami-chan warns.

"You shouldn't ever underestimate an enemy. It will backfire on you if you do." I add seriously.

Evil energy forms in Jadeite's hand. "You cannot beat me! This will be the end of you!" He shouts. As he was about to bring his hand down, he lets out a slight sound of surprise before he disappears from the spot in front of us.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Usagi asks.

"Did he run away?" Rei questions.

"No way!" Ami-chan states.

"He was forced away. I sense darker energy surrounding him." I offer not removing my gaze from where he stood. _That energy…It can't be. I thought she was defeated._

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Jadeite appears and there is a hologram of Queen Beryl. "Q-Queen Beryl-sama…"

"You used my precious subordinate, the Youma Thetis, without my permission and allowed her to die." Queen Beryl comments angrily.

"No, it's a misunderstanding!" Jadeite denies. "This was all Thetis's idea, to begin with."

Queen Beryl narrows her eyes. "I will listen to your excuse at the palace. But depending on the situation, I will see to it that you pay for this." She disappears.

Jadeite bows his head. "Yes, my lady."

He lifts his head, clenches his fists and teeth. _Damn you, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, just you remember this!_

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

The ship loses its shine and turns back into what it once was. Luckily another ship comes by allowing the passengers to get on the rescue ship.

"Ahh! The romantic cruise is all ruined!" Usagi says saddened.

Rei clenches her fist and lifts it up. "I'm not giving up! If I ever have another chance, I'm definitely coming with a boyfriend!"

"Oh, me, too!" Usagi agrees.

Rei crosses her arm over her chest. "That would be impossible for you!"

"What did you say?!" Usagi shouts.

Luna is looking at Usagi and Rei. "Geez, those two never quit do they?"

Ami-chan takes out a book. "I'm going to study."

"Oh, dear!" Luna sighs.

"They don't change do they, Little Moon?" I asked softly with a chuckle.

Lunetta shakes her head. "No, they don't." She agrees, laughing.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirteen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

The ship loses its shine and turns back into what it once was. Luckily another ship comes by allowing the passengers to get on the rescue ship.

"Ahh! The romantic cruise is all ruined!" Usagi says saddened.

Rei clenches her fist and lifts it up. "I'm not giving up! If I ever have another chance, I'm definitely coming with a boyfriend!"

"Oh, me, too!" Usagi agrees.

Rei crosses her arm over her chest. "That would be impossible for you!"

"What did you say?!" Usagi shouts.

Luna is looking at Usagi and Rei. "Geez, those two never quit do they?"

Ami-chan takes out a book. "I'm going to study."

"Oh, dear!" Luna sighs.

"They don't change do they, Little Moon?" I asked softly with a chuckle.

Lunetta shakes her head. "No, they don't." She agrees, laughing.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Jadeite is standing with his head bowed, eyes closed and arm across his chest. The light shine of his figure. "Jadeite, you collected a great amount of energy on Earth. However, you also had a great many failures. Furthermore, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars have appeared. But in spite of the appearance of this opposition, you have yet to destroy them."

He lifts his head to look up. "But Queen Beryl-sama…"

"I do not want to hear your excuses!" Queen Beryl interrupts angrily causing Jadeite to clench his teeth. "You will defeat the four sailor senshi standing in our way. If you cannot destroy them, you will be sentenced to 'Eternal Sleep'."

"Did she say, 'Eternal Sleep'?" A male question.

"Oh, how terrifying!" Another male exclaims as Jadeite clenched fists trembles.

"Jadeite, I hope you already know that once you are sentenced to 'Eternal Sleep', you will fall to the bottom of the darkness, never to return!

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Later that night, I put the chokers around Crescent, Yue, and Luna's neck. We then sit in front of Usagi's window and gaze at the sky. Usagi is naming the constellations in the night sky. "The Swan. The Archer. The Balance. The arcade guy constellation." Usagi blushes, cover her eyes and lets out a laugh. "It's tough being a maiden in love."

Luna lets out a yawn before looking at Usagi. "It's one-sided anyway. Usagi's love is the same as the foam in the sea. It'll be short-lived."

"Maybe." Crescent and Yue agree with a fond sigh.

"It's just a crush, so she will eventually get over it," I add softly as I watch as Usagi continues to daydream, her hands clasped together and placed in front of her chest, blush still on her face.

A cold laugh is heard causing Usagi to snap out of her daydream, open her eyes and let out a gasp. A swirl of grey smoke appears in the sky. "What's that?" Usagi questions as Luna, Crescent and Yue stand up, fur on edge as they all let out a hiss.

"Whatever it is, it is giving off a lot of dark energy," I state not taking my eyes off the sky.

"A lot of dark energy filled with hatred and desperation," Lunetta adds dreamily, her usual smile on her face.

The smoke slowly disappears, and Jadeite's face appears. "I am Jadeite! Listen closely, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars!" He begins causing Usagi to back away slightly with a gasp. "Haneda Airport at 1 a.m. tomorrow. Come to runway F. but if you do not…" He backs away, his eyes flash red before he opens his mouth and spits out a fireball that covers the city burning it.

Usagi lets out a scream as we close our eyes due to the sudden bright light. "How dare he?!" Luna seethed once we open our eyes to look up at the sky once again.

"Indeed." Yue and Crescent both agree, angrily.

He snaps his fingers and the fire disappears. "That was just an illusion! But if you do not show up, I will burn Tokyo to the ground!" His face vanishes from the sky.

* * *

 **~~~Later on~~~**

* * *

We all meet up at Rei's shrine. "I know Jadeite will burn Tokyo just like he warned us! What shall we do?" Luna worried.

"We should go! When evil challenges us, we have to accept!" Rei says determinedly.

"But we would just be walking into a trap." Ami-chan points out.

Usagi is quiet, thinking. Rei has her fist over her chest. "Even if that's true, we should still go!"

"What do you think, Usagi-chan? Selena-chan?" Luna asks.

"We should fight against evil, right?" Rei offered.

Usagi stays quiet. "We should think about it carefully, right, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi finally speaks. "I don't want to go because it's too scary!"

"It depends does it not?" I query not answering their question.

Luna, Rei and Ami-chan fall to the ground, not expecting that answer. Lunetta, Yue, Crescent and I just let out a laugh, expecting such an Usagi-like answer.

* * *

 **~~~Next Morning~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

In Usagi's and Selena's house the radio is on and their parents are listening to it.

"As for the mysterious image that suddenly appeared in the sky last night, the Metropolitan Police believe it to be a vicious prank intended to scare the public by displaying strange images in the sky. However, the threat to burn Tokyo to the ground cannot be ignored, and plans are being made to assign police officers to the vicinity of Haneda Airport tomorrow night."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi, Lunetta and I are leaning against the window in our classroom, with Luna, Crescent, and Yue on the ledge behind us. Most of the other students were planning to go to the airport.

"This is a problem. If everyone goes there, they'll get caught in the crossfire." Luna states troubled.

"That's true." Usagi smiles. "Maybe we shouldn't go after all!"

"Usagi!" Luna warns.

"I'm just kidding," Usagi says.

Luna, Crescent, and Yue jump off the ledge just as Naru-chan's voice is heard. "Hey, Usagi, Selena, what do you think?"

"It's got to be a practical joke." A female classmate says.

"It is not! That was an alien! It was an alien warning us corrupt humans on this Earth!" Umino states seriously.

"Oh. Umino! You've been reading too many third-rate science fiction comics!" Naru-chan insisted.

"Either way, it sounds fun! Let's all get together tonight and go to Haneda!" The same classmate suggests.

Usagi holds out her hands and waves them. "Wait, everyone…"

"That won't be a good idea." I offer softly.

Ms Haruna is standing near us, hands on her hips. "No, you will not! Junior high school students are not allowed to go out so late at night!"

"That's right! Ms Haruna's exactly right! You shouldn't go!" Usagi agrees.

"Why not?" Naru-chan asks.

"Because it's dangerous, right nee-chan?" Usagi states.

"Yes, it could be." I agree softly.

"Why is it dangerous?" The female classmate questions.

"Well…" Usagi trails off.

"Usagi-san Selena-san, you know something, don't you?" Umino asks.

"I don't know anything! Anyway, if you have time to go out at night for fun, I think you should be at home studying!" Usagi says annoyed.

They have surprised looks on their faces, especially Ms Haruna. "Tsukino-san!" She shakes Usagi's shoulders. "You're suddenly sounding so serious…"She places her hand on Usagi's forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever. Do you have any problems you want to talk about? If you want, I'm here to listen."

"Oh, you think it's weird for me to say something serious?!" Usagi says pouting before tears form in her eyes. "That's mean! That's mean!" Usagi cries.

* * *

 **~~~At the Arcade~~~**

* * *

Usagi is telling Motoki about what happened in school, tears still in the corner of her eyes. Motoki laughs. "See? Isn't it horrible?"

"But I completely agree with your teacher. Part of your charm is how you don't say normal, serious things. if anything, I like girls with unique personalities." He says as he stops laughing.

A massive smile spreads across Usagi's face before we leave the arcade, a spring in Usagi's steps. "Yippee! Onii-san paid me a compliment!" Usagi's shoe slips off her foot into the air and it lands on someone's head. "Ouch!"

"Usagi, you did it again," I state with a fond smile as I look in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Usagi apologizes as she runs forward.

It is the same boys from before. "Again?!" They say at the same time, Usagi pointing at his in disbelief.

"You hit me with your shoe again! Did you aim for me on purpose?" He demands.

Usagi turns her head to the side and closes her eyes. "It's your fault for not paying attention to where you're walking," Usagi argues back.

"Oh, yeah? You are so not cute. Can't you talk more properly like a normal girl?" He queries.

"No, I can't!" Usagi blushes and sticks her tongue out. "Because someone told me that he likes me better because I don't act normal!"

"That's stupid! Guys like that are just lo…" He starts but I rush forward and put my hand over his mouth and whisper in his ear. "I wouldn't continue what you were about to say, you'll end up making her cry no doubt."

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Of course, Selena doesn't notice the way his or her own body reacting to the close skin contact. Both of their eyes dark and Selena's glow. Not to mention to jolt of shock and pleasure that runs through their body.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

After I remove my hand he gives Usagi back her shoe and he walks away without saying anything else.

* * *

 **~~~Late Night~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

There is a lot of police officers at the airport pacing about the different areas. Outside, at the top of the building, Jadeite slowly appears with his arms folded across his chest. "I have no business with you people, so you can sleep for a while!"

He holds his arm out and energy leaves his body and covers the whole airport surroundings. One by one the policemen standing guard fall to the ground unconscious. Jadeite walks down into the park. He stops at the bottom of the escalator and sees the unconscious policemen on the ground and lets out a chuckle.

He narrows his eyes. "Come on, sailor senshi!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We all meet up at the station (Usagi, Ami-chan, Rei, Lunetta, Luna, Crescent, Yue and I). "Usagi, you're a rabbit, why are you so slow?!" Rei bossed

"You're acting all bossy again!" Usagi announced.

"Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves!" Ami-chan scolds.

"True. We need to hurry!" I agree with Ami-chan.

We continue running and stop in front of a train. "Oh, no. Looks like it's not running anymore after all." Usagi observes.

"I guess we have to take a taxi." Rei offers.

Just then the door to the train opens.

"What?" Usagi exclaims.

"What' going on?" Luna asks.

"Looks like the enemy is inviting us in. Just what I like to see!" Rei states as she walks forward and steps inside.

"Oh, wait!" Usagi and Ami-chan say at the same time as they follow after her.

Lunetta, Crescent, Yue and I share a look of amusement before following after them. As soon as we are all inside the train the doors shut by themselves. Usagi lets out a gasp as we turn to look.

"The door!" Ami-chan exclaims surprised.

"I feel like we're walking further and further into the enemy's trap." Luna sighs as the train begins to move.

"Luna, we know it is a trap, so we are prepared for it. We just have to keep an eye open." I offer softly causing Luna to nod her head with a sigh. I look back out the window and we stay silent, lost in our thoughts.

The train comes to a stop a while later. The door once again opens by itself and we rush out and run up the stairs. We run down the corridor but stop to peer around the corner. "Wow, there are so many police officers," Usagi whispers.

There is a lot of police officers standing guard at different points of the room, especially in front of the stairs leading further inside the airport and outside.

"It seems like nothing's happened yet," Rei adds as we peer more around the corner.

"We should stay alerted," Ami-chan warns.

I sense evil energy just before Rei does. "Behind us!" I warn as we turn to look behind us. Police officers are behind us, with their batons raise above their heads. Usagi and Ami-chan let out a gasp of surprise. "This can't be real!" The pair of them exclaim.

Rei kicks away the officer in front of her and I do the same. "Why are the police officers after us?!" Usagi yells.

"This way! Hurry!" Rei answer as we run.

"I hate this! I can't believe these Japanese police officers! Wait for me!" Usagi calls out, tears in her eyes.

"Usagi, hurry up!" I yell making her speed up.

We rush through the corridors and make it outside. We continue running with even more police officers running after us, their batons in their hands.

Ami-chan stops running and turns to look at the officers with narrowed eyes. She takes out her transformation pen and holds it up above her. "Mercury Power Makeup!" She calls out.

"Okay, me too then! Mars Power Makeup!" Rei calls out.

"What?! We're the last ones?" Usagi exclaims before we share a look. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out at the same time.

With all of us transformed, Ami-chan activates her goggles and types away on her mini-computer. "This means…" She lifts her head up from the computer to look at the officers. "They aren't real police officers! They're made of clay!"

"Now that I know that, I won't show them any mercy! Fire Soul!" The fake police officers burn completely to ashes. "I did it!"

"They're clay figures, just like you said." Luna praises Ami-chan.

"Sailor Mars, you're great!" Usagi exclaims.

"You could say that." Rei agrees.

"Don't get big-headed Sailor Mars," I warn just as we hear laughing…Jadeite.

He is standing at the top of the airport building, arms folded across his chest, smirk on his face. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars! I saw who you are!"

"Ahh!" Luna cries.

"Oh, no! He found out!" Usagi exclaims.

"The life of a flower is short and full of suffering. Today will be the end of your lives as well!" Jadeite states, a larger smirk on his face.

Usagi places her hands on her cheeks. "They say beauty and good fortune seldom go hand in hand. But I guess, I'm going to die young because I'm beautiful, too!"

"Just which part of you makes you beautiful?" Rei asks leaning closer to Usagi.

"Well, I think I'm at least prettier than you are! Nee-chan is a thousand times prettier than you are!" Usagi replies.

I let out a sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, now is not the time or place for you to act like a pair of bickering sisters."

"This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves!" Ami-chan agrees.

"Sorry!" Usagi apologizes.

"We have a mission! We can't die now!" Ami-chan says, a serious look on her face.

Jadeite has his hands in the air. "Poor little lambs, you are all going to Hell." He holds his hands out in front of him. Energy comes from his hands and goes into the aeroplane. It moves by itself, turns and starts moving towards us.

"No way!" Usagi exclaims."We're going to get run over!"

"Run!" Luna, Crescent and Yue yell at the same time.

We all run away from the aeroplane though it still follows after us. "Oh! There's another one over here! I can't believe this! Someone, help!" Usagi cries as another aeroplane heads towards us.

"I need to use my Fire Soul!" Rei states

"You can't! Do you know how much a jet aeroplane costs?!" Luna states.

"All your allowances put together for the rest of your lives couldn't pay for one jet," Crescent adds.

"What?!" Usagi burst out.

"It costs that much?!" Rei asks surprised.

"It does, especially if it is damaged," I add softly.

"Then we have only one solution!" Ami-chan starts.

"Run!" I finish.

We all start running again towards the water. "What?!" Rei and Usagi exclaim in surprise.

"No way! Getting run over by a car is one thing, but I'd be too embarrassed to say I was run over by an aeroplane." Usagi yells before letting out a gasp. "There is no more runway!"

We stop at the edge of the water. I push the girls behind me, hands held out in front of me. Jadeite beings laughing. "This is it!" He taunts cockily. I sense a presence just before a red rose flies past Jadeite's face. The aeroplanes freeze in place.

"The jet stopped." Usagi, Ami-chan, and Rei say at the same time.

"Are you having fun bullying these helpless girls?" Tuxedo Mask states

Jadeite turns his head to look at him. "You appear again, Tuxedo Mask." He turns to look at him. "I'll send you to Hell along with those four!"

"A villain who toys with innocent people. You will not get away with it." Tuxedo Mask states before a burst of wind go past them causing his cape to move behind him.

"Tuxedo Mask!" We all call out.

"Die!" Jadeite says before he releases energy at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask jumps in the air. Jadeite jumps up after him. Jadeite lunges at Tuxedo Mask and the pair of them fall into the ocean.

"Tuxedo Mask!" I yell as the girls let out a gasp.

We run to the edge near the ocean. A rose float up to the surface. I use my magic and float the rose to my hand. I place it in my pocket space just as Jadeite floats up out of the ocean's surface, arms held out by his sides.

"Where Tuxedo Mask?" Rei questions.

"Oh, no! What happened to him?!" Usagi queries.

"I don't know! I can't sense him." I add worried.

Jadeite laughs. "Your trusty Tuxedo Mask is dead! Cry and wail! Can you do nothing without the help of a man?! Women are such foolish creatures in the end!" He laughs once again.

"Only old men think men are better than woman these days!" Rei taunts.

"That's right! Scorning women is positively feudalistic!" Ami-chan agrees.

Usagi lifts her right arm in the air. "Down with sexual discrimination!" Usagi cheers.

Usagi, Rei, and Ami-chan place their hands together in front of them. "We must fight against Jadeite, the arrogant man!"

"True." I chuckle softly.

"Foolish girls! Behold my powers!" Jadeite says as he jumps in the air and holds his hands out in front of him, once again releasing his energy.

Once again he takes control over the aeroplanes and sends them towards us. "Oh, not again!" Usagi moans.

"This way!" Rei calls out.

We run to the right, but the aeroplanes just follow us. "Don't let the jet distract you!" Luna warns. "Our opponent is not the jet, but the guy manipulating the jet, Jadeite!"

Ami-chan is the first to stop running. "Luna is right!" Ami-chan starts and Rei continues. "We have to work together!" Usagi and I finish for them. "And defeat Jadeite!"

Rei points at Usagi. "Since you understand that, you can keep running as the decoy!"

"What?! Why me?!" Usagi complains.

"I'll come with you Usagi." I offer softly causing Usagi's face to light up.

"Bubble Spray!" Ami-chan calls out.

Fog fills the area. Rei, Ami-chan, Lunetta, Luna, Crescent, and Yue go another way while Usagi and I run out of the fog and allow the aeroplanes to continue to follow after us. "Oh, no! This isn't fair, you two!" Usagi moans.

I hear Jadeite more than I see him. "Where are the other two?"

I hear Ami-chan's voice. "I'm here!"

"I'll take care of you in the same way!" He states cockily.

I heard Rei's voice near Jadeite's. "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

"It's useless to run! Die!" He shouts. The aeroplanes stop following us and change their direction and head towards him. He begins running away. "What this? Why are they coming towards me?!"

We all stand at the end near the ocean waiting for when Jadeite run towards us, away from the aeroplanes. "Don't underestimate girls! We're not just cry-babies, you know!" Usagi says annoyed.

"Why?! Why are my thoughts in chaos?!" Jadeite questions confused.

"Because you have evil thoughts." Rei states.

"You fell into your own trap!" I state.

"You're the fool!" Ami-chan agrees.

"Your countless evil deeds need to be stopped! In the name of the moon, I will punish you! Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Moon Slash!" I yell at the same time, releasing a gold slash instead of silver.

Usagi throws her tiara but Jadeite dodges, landing on his knees. My slash surrounds his body unnoticed and creates a barrier that disappears as soon as it appears. The aeroplanes close in closer and closer. He lets out a scream, but he teleports away.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Queen Beryl opens her eyes and narrows them just as Jadeite appears in front of her, injured. He staggers forward. "Queen Beryl-sama…"

"Fool! So, you have the shame to come crawling back!" Queen Beryl shouts.

"Queen Beryl-sama, I have discovered the identity of the sailor senshi." Jadeite offers weakly.

Queen Beryl narrows her eyes. "Excuses are unbecoming! Sleep for eternity!" Her eyes glow.

Jadeite holds up both his hands. "Queen Beryl-sama!"

The glow from her eyes is sent towards Jadeite. As it touched him, unnoticed to the others, the gold barrier Selena placed on his appears over his body. The gold barrier transports his body away while a fake clone is left in his place and is frozen in ice.

"Ah! How frightening…" The others mutter.

"Useless minions can only be tossed aside." Queen Beryl comments as a portal appears at the top of the ice and it slowly disappears inside. A smirk appears on her face. "You will be the next strategic commander!"

A male figure comes slightly out of the shadow. "Jadeite was a fool. Leave matters to me." He laughs before his figure disappears completely from view.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I wait until the last moment when I felt Beryl's attack before I interfere. I feel Beryl send an attack towards Jadeite. Before he is destroyed the same barrier that I sent towards him appears around his body and transport him to the house Lunetta and I fixed up. He will have to stay in a healing sphere barrier until he gets back his true memories and power, not to mention have all of the evil energy removed from his body.

I also make sure that Beryl thinks she destroyed Jadeite; I don't want her interfering when he gets better in a couple of days.

"Tuxedo Mask…" Usagi cries sadly.

"Tuxedo Mask…" I mutter softly, looking at the ocean.

"It's no use just staring out there. It's sad, but we should get going." Luna encourages.

"No way, we can't do that!" Usagi denies.

I sense a presence, so I turn to look behind us instead of the ocean like the others. "Thank you for worrying about me!"

They let out a sound of surprise. Usagi has her fist in front of her chest. "Tuxedo Mask! You are alive!"

"I do not die so easily." He states.

"Try doing the same again and you will," I warn. He looks in my direction and continues looking at me, even when Ami-chan talks.

"Tuxedo Mask, why do you always come to our rescue?" Ami-chan asks.

"I know!" Usagi nods. "It must be because he loves Nee-chan!"

"Who in the world are you?" Rei questions.

"I cannot reveal my identity yet. Celestia, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars, continue to value your friendship! Goodbye." He once again jumps into the sky. We stand there watching him until he disappeared in the distance and made our way home.

 _I can't help but think that our problems aren't over yet and they are only going to get much worse._ I think worried.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Fourteen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

I wait until the last moment when I felt Beryl's attack before I interfere. I feel Beryl send an attack towards Jadeite. Before he is destroyed the same barrier that I sent towards him appears around his body and transport him to the house Lunetta and I fixed up. He will have to stay in a healing sphere barrier until he gets back his true memories and power, not to mention have all of the evil energy removed from his body.

I also make sure that Beryl thinks she destroyed Jadeite; I don't want her interfering when he gets better in a couple of days.

"Tuxedo Mask…" Usagi cries sadly.

"Tuxedo Mask…" I mutter softly, looking at the ocean.

"It's no use just staring out there. It's sad, but we should get going." Luna encourages.

"No way, we can't do that!" Usagi denies.

I sense a presence, so I turn to look behind us instead of the ocean like the others. "Thank you for worrying about me!"

They let out a sound of surprise. Usagi has her fist in front of her chest. "Tuxedo Mask! You are alive!"

"I do not die so easily." He states.

"Try doing the same again and you will," I warn. He looks in my direction and continues looking at me, even when Ami-chan talks.

"Tuxedo Mask, why do you always come to our rescue?" Ami-chan asks.

"I know!" Usagi nods. "It must be because he loves Nee-chan!"

"Who in the world are you?" Rei questions.

"I cannot reveal my identity yet. Celestia, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars, continue to value your friendship! Goodbye." He once again jumps into the sky. We stand there watching him until he disappeared in the distance and made our way home.

 _I can't help but think that our problems aren't over yet and they are only going to get much worse._ I think worried.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~That Night~~~**

* * *

Lunetta and I once again sneak out to the villa. We check on Jadeite to see that he is still unconscious. The injuries on his body are completely gone and his clothes have changed colour to white instead of grey. The evil energy that was inside him is completely disappeared and his own true power is running inside him instead.

 _Hmm, a couple more days and he should be completely fine I think._

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"Jadeite randomly stole energy from anybody!" The same male figure from before scoffs. "If you ask me, that is a ridiculous way to take care of business."

"Really? Then Nephrite, how would you do it?" Queen Beryl questions.

"I will not go after big groups of people as Jadeite did. I will show you that I can get enough energy from one individual." Nephrite comments.

"Is that so?" Queen Beryl queries.

Nephrite turns around, eyes closed and one hand on his hip. "All humans are controlled by the movement of the stars. And every one of them has their own fate." He opens his blue eyes. "The same is true of their energy. Each human has a moment in their life when their energy level peaks. In short, I will read the movement of the stars and go after the humans when their energy level has peaked."

Nephrite has wavy, brown hair and blue eyes. He is wearing the same uniform as Jadeite but with yellow trim, epaulettes on his shoulders, a black belt, tall black boots, white gloves and small yellow stud earrings.

A feminine laugh comes from behind Nephrite. "You seem very confident."

Nephrite looks behind him. "Zoisite, why are you here?"

Zoisite is hovering in the air with his legs crosses slightly one of the other. Zoisite has wavy, auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail held by a green band. He is wearing the same outfit as the others with green trim, thin black belt, tall black boots, white gloves and small green stud earrings.

"Overconfidence can be your downfall." Zoisite comments.

Nephrite turns his body away and looks at him out the corner of his eye. "Go away!" He looks back at Queen Beryl. "I will infiltrate the human world and take advantage of their weaknesses. I do not need advice from you!"

"I can picture you throwing yourself at Queen Beryl-sama's mercy," Zoisite says. Nephrite narrows his eyes and glares up at him. Zoisite looks away slightly. "Ohh, how scary." Pink follower petals surround him, and he disappears.

Queen Beryl opens her eyes. "Nephrite, I leave this in your hands."

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Outside a School~~~**

* * *

A young female holding a tennis case is walking towards the school when there are rushes footsteps from behind her, heading straight towards her. "Oh, there she is!" A male voice calls out.

They run towards her causing the young female to stop and turn to look at them. "Rui-chan, how are you doing?" A male reporter questions.

"Do you think you can win the next tournament?" A female reporter asks with a smile.

The young female leans back. "I don't know." She turns around and runs off.

The reporters rush after her. "Everyone in Japan is cheering for you. please say something!"

"Sorry, but I have practice." The young female states and she runs into the school gates.

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

In the distance, a large, dark and misty forest suddenly appears. Inside this forest, there is an old mansion surrounded by fog.

Nephrite takes a step forward. "The stars know everything." The room he is in darkens and the galaxy appears above him. He closes his eyes. _O stars grant me your mysterious powers._

The moon flashes and a beam heads towards Nephrite's forehead. _The proud Sagittarius, Chiron, is about to fire his arrow at the centre of the Milky Way._ He opens his eyes and they glow red. _The target that Sagittarius has chosen…_

An image of a young female wearing a tennis uniform appears in his mind. _Saionji Rui, I will take your energy._

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi and Naru-chan go to the tennis courts. Lunetta and I follow them as Naru-chan has been complaining that I don't spend as much time with her as I did before.

The crowd is loudly cheering for one of the girls playing tennis. "Sajonji Senpai, go for it!" "Sajonji Senpai!"

Sajonji-san has brown hair in a ponytail and blue-grey eyes. She is wearing a green polo shirt, a white skirt, white sneakers, and a green sweatband.

She hits the tennis ball back and the other player misses allowing Sajonji to win. Usagi and Naru-chan jump up and down, cheering. "Yeah! She did it!"

"Rui nee-san, you're the best!" Naru-chan calls out, waving her hand.

"I never knew," Usagi says turning to look at Naru-chan.

"Knew what?" Naru-chan questions turning to look back.

"That Rui-senpai was your onee-san. I will punish you if you keep secrets from your friend!" Usagi teases.

"You're so stupid, Usagi," Naru-chan says.

"Stu…That's mean, Naru-chan! You didn't have to go that far!" Usagi shouts angrily, fists clenched.

"I'm an only child. Besides, we have different surnames." Naru-chan states.

"You don't have to be related to see someone like a onee-san or onii-san Usagi. I see Little Moon as an imotou even though we aren't sisters." I add softly.

Usagi blinks a couple of times. "That's true. But didn't you just call Rui onee-san?"

"Well, Rui Nee-san's okaa-san has been a good customer at our store for a long time. So, we've been playing together since we were little. She's only a year older than me, but she's been like a onee-san to me." Naru-chan explains happily.

"Oh, so that's why," Usagi mutters happily looking back at them playing tennis.

"Wow, he's gorgeous!" A girl shouts.

"Oh my god, you're right!" Another agrees.

We look to our right. A man is standing near the fence. He has sharp blue eyes and long, wavy brown hair. He is wearing a pale-yellow shirt, a blue jacket, white pants and black shoes.

"I heard that he's a successful businessman." A female state.

"He's supposed to be the president of a company that was established around here recently." Another female points out.

Naru-chan and Usagi get hearts in their eyes as they turn to look at him. "He's so handsome!"

 _That man…Nephrite. He must have taken up Jadeite's place_ I think thoughtfully.

Nephrite jumps over the fence, hands in his pockets and lands on his feet.

"Please don't enter the court without permission!" The other girl on the court shouts.

Nephrite ignores her and looks at Rui. "Use your weight more when you hit the ball!" He walks over to the other girl. "Your racket, please."

"Here…" She passes it over, a blush on her face.

"Okay, try now!" Nephrite calls out, now holding the tennis racket.

Rui hits the tennis ball and Nephrite hits the ball back and the racket it snacked out of Rui's hand. "Rui nee-san!"

Nephrite walks towards Rui. "A fly could land on a serve like that."

"Who are you?" She questions, holding her wrist.

"Masato Sanjoin, just an eccentric coach." He replies.

Rui stands up. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Nephrite's hand hovers of the racket. _My loyal Youma, possess this racket, bring Saionji's Rui energy to its peak level and steal it!_ A red symbol appears at the bottom of the handle.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Nephrite leans down and picks up Rui's racket. "Just think of putting your weight behind the ball."

"Yes, Sir." Rui agrees as she takes the racket back.

"Someone come to receive her serve!" Nephrite calls out.

One of the boy's volunteers. "Me, me! I'll do it!"

"When did he get in there?!" Another male demand.

"First come, first serve! Saionji senpai, I'm ready anytime you are!" The boy states.

Rui serves but the boy can't hit the tennis ball. It hits the ground leaving a hole behind. "Amazing!"

"Did you see that?! It's amazing!"

"Thank you so much…" Rui trails off and looks for Nephrite.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Nephrite looks down from the top of a building. _The more you use that racket, the more your energy will grow._

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

The more she used the racket, the more her personality changed. Of course, the more she plays she easily beat the boys. "It feels good."

"She's so cool!" Usagi exclaims.

"Something's not right with Rui nee-san," Naru-chan mutters worriedly.

Lunetta and I share a look as we both sensed the dark energy surrounding her.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Arcade~~~**

* * *

"Code name 0091. This is Luna. My secret password is 'The rabbit on the moon makes rice cakes.' Please respond." Luna says.

It is silent before the distorted voice speaks up. "'The moon rice cakes are sticky.'"

"'When I grilled them, they puffed up.'" Luna finishes.

"I have found out who the enemy is." The voice comments.

"What? Really?" Luna exclaims surprised.

"Of course!" The voice replies.

Luna lowers her head slightly before lifting it back up. "Right."

"The name of the enemy organization is the Dark Kingdom. They seem to be after human energy for some reason." The voice informs calmly.

Luna's eyes widen. "Human energy?" Luna inquires surprised.

* * *

 **~~~At Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We all meet up at the shrine, Crescent and Yue included. Luna was telling us about the enemy.

"Dark Kingdom…" Rei restated.

I tilt my head to the side in thought. Luna looks up at me slightly. "Selena-chan, is something the matter?"

"The name…Dark Kingdom. It sounds familiar." I reply, still deep in thought.

"We have to brace ourselves to get these guys." Ami-chan pointed out.

Rei rolls up her sleeve. "Let's go after them and crush them with one blow!"

"The way we are now, we aren't capable of that yet," Ami-chan says sternly.

"Exactly! Right now, you need to study more and make yourselves more fit." Luna agrees.

Usagi lifts her hand in the air. "I know! How about playing tennis to make ourselves fitter?!" Ami-chan, Rei, and Luna look at her surprised.

"There's this super-cool coach named Mr Masato Sanjoin," Usagi says with a sly look on her face.

Luna lowers her head. "I'm glad I have Selena-chan, Ami-chan, and Rei-chan. If Usagi-chan was all I had, the Dark Kingdom would have stolen all of mankind's energy by now."

"What?" Usagi demands her hands on her hips.

"Maybe it's some kind of mistake that Usagi is a member of our group." Rei taunts.

"Luna! Rei!" I warn and they are soon to shut up. "If she wasn't a member, she wouldn't have been able to transform in the first place."

"Both of you, you're going too far." Ami-chan scolds.

"Nee-chan! Lunetta-chan! Ami-chan! You're all I've got! You're the only ones who understand me!" Usagi cries as she grabs a hold of Ami-chan and my arm. "So, why don't the four of us play tennis?"

"Oh, but I have cram school. Sorry." Ami-chan apologizes, sweatdropping.

"Usagi, Little Moon and I don't have anything to do." As soon as I had finished speaking Usagi is clinging to my other arm while of course, Lunette is clinging to my other. She soon drags us back to the tennis courts.

* * *

 **~~~Tennis Court~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

A young girl falls to the floor, dropping her tennis racket in the process. Another figure walks over to her giggling as she does. It is Rui, her eyes blank. She stands in front of the other girl's racket and places her foot on it.

The girl lifts herself up and looks at Rui. "Saionji senpai…"

"What's wrong? If it's about the racket, I already gave you another one. Let's keep going." Rui orders without any emotion displayed in either her face or voice. She takes her feet off the broken racket and kicks it away with the same foot.

"Yes…" The female reluctantly agrees.

Behind the fence, Naru is looking on, her fingers curled around it. _Rui nee-san, you weren't like this before._

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Lunetta stands to the side while Usagi and I play a round of tennis. Usagi throws the ball in the air but as she goes to hit it with the racket, she misses and the ball falls to the floor. "I missed!" Usagi pouts, cheeks puffed up.

I let out a soft chuckle before walking over to Usagi. "You are holding the racket wrong Usagi. Your hands need to be slightly lower…yes, like that." I nod my head. "Now, let's try again."

"Okay!" Usagi says happily as she once again throws the ball in the air. She hit the ball this time with the racket, but it doesn't go over the net. "It didn't go over!" Usagi says once again pouting.

"Try again. Put more power behind it when you hit the ball." I offer softly as I toss the ball back towards Usagi.

Usagi takes a deep breath before she throws the ball in the air. She hits the ball with the racket and this time it went over the net. "I did it, Nee-chan!" Usagi cheers happily.

"You did. You now have to hit it back." I state with a fond smile. I lift the ball, throw it in the air and hit it gently with my racket sending it back towards Usagi.

Usagi panics briefly when the ball heads towards her but she put her racket in front of her and hit the ball back towards me. A large smile appears on her face. "I did it!" Usagi cheers happily.

"You did." I agree softly before hitting the ball back towards her. We play a few rounds before I swap with Lunetta and her and Usagi play for a bit before we notice that the sun beginning to set so we head home.

* * *

 **~~~At Home~~~**

* * *

As soon as we walk through the door, Mama is standing there with her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face. "You're late!" She scolds, worries heard in her voice.

"Sorry, Mama. We were playing tennis at the tennis courts and lost track of time. Usagi is now able to hit the ball correctly." I offer softly and watch as the angry look is drained from Mama's face.

"Oh, my! Well done, Usagi!" Mama praises causing Usagi to blush happily. "However, let me know if you are going to be late next time," Mama warns.

"We will." The three of us say at the same time before heading upstairs to our rooms, tired from playing tennis.

* * *

 **~~~Morning~~~**

* * *

Waking up we are quick to change. I change into a light pink t-shirt connected to a pink stretchy belt that is also connected to a white skirt that has pink rose and leaf patterns. I pick out a pair of pink dolly shoes that has roses on the top. Lunetta, of course, changes into the same dress as before but blue. Usagi changes into a pink short-sleeved top, blue shorts and flats.

* * *

 **~~~At Naru's House~~~**

* * *

Naru-chan calls up and asks for us to come around for a visit. She meets us at her door before leading us upstairs to her room, a tray with cups and a teapot in her hands. She is wearing a pale yellow sleeveless top and long orange skirt.

"I'm sorry for the short notice." Naru-chan apologizes as soon as we get in her room and sit down.

Usagi looks at Lunetta and me before looking back at Naru-chan. "That's okay. We don't mind." Usagi says softly.

"You have something on your mind?" I question at the same time, picking up Naru-chan sad mood.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I'm just worried about Rui nee-san. Now, she misuses tennis equipment and things. She never did things like that before. It's like she's a totally different person."

"Maybe she's just tense because the important tournament's coming up." Usagi offers.

"That's what I thought at first, but that's not it." Tears appear in Naru-chan's eyes. "I wonder what's happened to her." Usagi, Lunetta and I move closer to Naru-chan, so she is sitting the middle of the three of us. "I don't know why Rui nee-san would act like that. I think maybe something terrible has happened to her, but she won't say anything to me."

"I see," Usagi says as we share a look before nodding. Usagi turns to look back at Naru-chan leaning forward slightly. "Hey, Naru-chan. Why don't we investigate what happened? We'll help you!"

"Usagi…Selena-chan…Lunetta-chan…" Naru-chan trails off, her mood slightly improving.

"Cheer up!" Usagi encourages.

"Everything will be fine in the end. I promise." I offer softly with Lunetta nodding her head in agreement, causing Naru-chan to nod her head, a small smile on her face.

* * *

 **~~~Outside Rui's Tennis School~~~**

* * *

"Is this the tennis school Rui Senpai goes to?" Usagi asks.

"Yeah. She practices here after school." Naru-chan says. Usagi lets out a hmm. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing!" Usagi denies.

 _I feel evil energy, not to mention I have a bad feeling about this. A Youma might be involved._ I look at Usagi to see that she has come up with the same conclusion.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

 _I have a bad feeling about this. Nee-chan looks like she does too. This couldn't be the work of a Youma, could it? Oh, but if I do a good job here, I can get back at Luna and Rei-chan._

"Usagi…" Naru-chan calls out.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We hear a scream coming from inside the Tennis school. We get to the courts to see one man on the floor, another standing next to him and Rui getting ready to do another serve.

"Stop!" Naru-chan shouts as we come to a stop in front of Rui.

"Out of my way!" Rui demands, throwing her arm out to the side.

"No! Please stop acting like this, Rui nee-san!" Naru-chan tries to persuade her.

"Get out of my way, Naru-chan!" Rui shouts, the energy surrounding her getting higher.

"No!" Naru-chan shouts back.

"Naru-chan is worried about you!" Usagi yells at Rui.

"Move!" Rui orders. Her racket flashes slightly. "Move!"

Her racket sets on fire and she sends the blast towards us. We fly into the bushes though no one of us gets hurt as I placed a barrier around us as soon as the energy surrounding her racket. I look to the right to see that Naru-chan has fallen unconscious.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Nephrite's eye snaps open and the symbol appears on his forehead. _The energy level is at its peak. Go, Tensie!_ He orders.

The symbol appears at the bottom of the racket once more.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

The energy grows larger just as a black figure appears out of the racket. A youma appears out of Rui's racket as Rui falls to the ground unconscious. "Your energy is mine!"

The youma has green/gold eyes with sharp pointy teeth, short hair pointing up in the air, and long nails. She is wearing a black outfit with red shoulder pads and gold bangles on both her wrists.

"It was a Youma after all! Okay!" Usagi and I get up and hide in the alleyway. Lunetta stays with Naru-chan.

Usagi and I share a glance before nodding our heads. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

"A Youma can never aim for the ace! Misusing tennis for evil deeds…I bet even Navratilova is crying now!" Usagi says before we share a glance. "For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!/ Sailor Celestia! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

"Impudent girls!" A racket made of fire materializes in the Youma hand. She hits the ball towards us causing Usagi to let out a gasp and run away. I dodge out of the way but the ball hits Usagi. She now has a large tennis ball on her body.

"What is this?!" Usagi shouts. "This is so sad!" Usagi is lifted in the air. "It's so high!" Usagi is bounced about.

"You look good out there!" the Youma taunts laughing.

I use my magic to summon Usagi closer to me and remove the control the Youma has over her. The Youma lifts her hands up again but before she couldn't do anything a rose scratch her face.

"Who's there?!" The Youma demands, her hand on her face.

The light shines on a bench. Tuxedo Mask is sitting there. Tuxedo Mask laughs. "Tuxedo Mask!" The pair of us call out happily. Tuxedo Mask stands up.

"If you interfere with me, you will end up like her!" The Youma states annoyed.

"It looks fun. Why don't you try it?" Tuxedo Mask taunts.

The Youma laughs. "You fool. Then you can find out for yourself if it's really fun!" She sends the ball at him but of course, he jumps out of the way. He is in front of the lights causing the Youma to briefly cover her eyes. With the Youma distracted he extends his cane and it hits the Youma in the face as she couldn't move away in time.

Usagi claps her hands. "You're so cool, Tuxedo Mask!" The Youma falls to the floor. "He did it! Oh?" The tennis ball disappears from Usagi's body. Tuxedo Mask lands down next to me and Usagi. "Thank you so much!" Usagi says happily while she looks between Tuxedo Mask and me, a smirk on her face.

"Usagi now is not the time," I state, looking at the youma.

"Don't let your guard down!" Tuxedo Mask warns.

"Okay!" Usagi and I agree.

The Youma gets up. "Why, you…"

"Watch out!" Tuxedo Mask says as his body tenses.

Usagi and I get ready. "Take this!" The Youma once again send a ball of fire at us. The three of us dodge. "There! There! There! There!"

"What is this?! Hey, stop it! What are you going to do if it hits me?!" Usagi says while running back and forth, dodging the fire.

Usagi trips and falls to the floor. I stand in front of Usagi and use my magic to move her out of the way. The fireball gets closer to me and I was about to use my magic once again, but Tuxedo Mask drops down near me, picks me up and jumps away from the fireball.

We are moving through the air, with me held against the side of his body causing a blush to appear on my face at our closeness. Tuxedo Mask looks down at me. "We'll finish her now Tia!"

 _Tia? But the only person that called me that was Endymion…Is he really him?_

"Okay." I agree softly.

We land next to Usagi. The Youma sends another fireball at us and we dodge. Tuxedo Mask throws a rose in the Youma's face. "Now! Celestia! Sailor Moon!"

"Yes!" We agree though we notice that Tuxedo Mask kneeling on the floor. "Tuxedo Mask! Are you alright?" I ask worried as I was about to head over to him.

He lifts his head to look in our direction, sweat rolling down his face. "Do not worry about me! Use your fans and tiara, quickly!"

I reluctantly move back to Usagi side, looking at Tuxedo Mask briefly before Usagi and I share a glance. "Got it!" Both Usagi and I say at the same time.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Moon Slash!" I call out.

Usagi attack freezes the Youma in place and my attack once again turns the Youma into dust. I hear footsteps and look out the corner of my eye to see Luna, Ami-chan, and Rei running towards the fence.

I look around and notice that Tuxedo Mask has gone, though the worry still hasn't left my mind. Though I did see the two roses he used were still in good condition, so I picked them up and put them in my pocket space until later.

"I wonder if Tuxedo Mask is alright?" Usagi questions.

"I'm not sure. I sure hope he is." I admit still worried.

* * *

 **~~~Later on that Night~~~**

* * *

After putting the two roses in the vase with the others I felt Jadeite slowly gain consciousness. Lunetta and I apparate to the house and slowly walk inside.

Jadeite was on the floor, the healing sphere slowly disappearing from his body. When he first opens his eyes, he is confused until his gaze lands on mine. His gaze widens before he lifts his body and kneels. "Princess! What happened? I can't remember."

"Jadeite, are you sure you want to remember? Absolutely certain?" I question, hesitant.

He looks uncertain after hearing my tone, but he nods his head. I place my hand on his head and release his memories. Jadeite holds his head and grimaces. I look at Lunetta before glances back at Jadeite. Lunetta moves forward and wraps her arms around Jadeite.

With Lunetta next to him, he seems to calm down. "I apologize Princess! I apologize for trying to hurt you and your younger sister."

"You don't need to apologize Jadeite. You weren't in control of your actions; it wasn't you but the evil energy that was inside of your body. I am hoping I will be able to bring the rest of the Shitennou here and away from the control of Beryl but I'm afraid that will take a while. Nephrite is working behind the scenes now." I say softly causing Jadeite to nods his head sadly.

"Anyway, this house is for you and the rest of the Shitennou when they come. The only rooms that have been decorated are the kitchen, the walk-in pantry and all the bathrooms. However, if you leave the house make sure to use one of your disguises so the rest of the sailor senshi don't recognize you. Also, Usagi doesn't remember being the princess just yet, her memories are still locked." I add softly.

Jadeite is still in Lunetta's arms. They are comfortable being together but that is to be expected. They are soul mates just like Endymion is mine. I head to the kitchen and make Jadeite some food; he must be hungry after being asleep for the past two days.

After he had finished eating Lunetta and I head back home promises to come visits him after he had finished sorting out his new home.

* * *

 **~~~At Tennis Court~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

We are standing against the fence with Naru-chan. "Rui nee-san said she doesn't remember anything she did."

"Well, at least she's doing fine now, so it's good, right?" Usagi states.

"I did say everything was going to be alright in the end," I add with a smile.

"Yeah, that's true." Naru-chan agrees happily, her sad mood now completely gone.

Rui runs up to us. "Naru-chan, do you want to play a little?"

"Sure, I guess if it's just a little. Go easy on me, okay?" Naru-chan says happily.

"Oh, I can't do that!" Rui teases.

Naru-chan runs off to the court with Rui where they begin to play tennis together.

"Naru-chan, you can serve first!" Rui says.

"Okay, then I'll give you my lethal magic serve!" Naru-chan replies.

Usagi begins daydreaming until a tennis ball snacks in the middle of her face. Usagi slips to the floor.

"Sorry, Usagi! Usagi, please wake up!" Naru-chan apologizes causing Lunetta and me to share an amused glance as Naru-chan tries waking Usagi up.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Fifteen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We are standing against the fence with Naru-chan. "Rui nee-san said she doesn't remember anything she did."

"Well, at least she's doing fine now, so it's good, right?" Usagi states.

"I did say everything was going to be alright in the end," I add with a smile.

"Yeah, that's true." Naru-chan agrees happily, her sad mood now completely gone.

Rui runs up to us. "Naru-chan, do you want to play a little?"

"Sure, I guess if it's just a little. Go easy on me, okay?" Naru-chan says happily.

"Oh, I can't do that!" Rui teases.

Naru-chan runs off to the court with Rui where they begin to play tennis together.

"Naru-chan, you can serve first!" Rui says.

"Okay, then I'll give you my lethal magic serve!" Naru-chan replies.

Usagi begins daydreaming until a tennis ball snacks in the middle of her face. Usagi slips to the floor.

"Sorry, Usagi! Usagi, please wake up!" Naru-chan apologizes causing Lunetta and me to share an amused glance as Naru-chan tries waking Usagi up.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Park~~~**

* * *

 _Hmm, I wonder what clothes I should wear today. These should do._ I change into a light pink dress with a small knot tied together in front of my chest. At the bottom of my dress, there is an image of butterfly wings. The wings are coloured light blue, dark blue/purple and pink and I am wearing a pair of pink high heels.

Lunetta is wearing her green dress that has butterflies on it and green dolly shoes. Usagi is wearing the outfit I brought for her. A pink top with short sleeves that has blue stripes, a blue hood with bunny ears which is blue on the inside but pink with blue stripes on the outside. A blue dress with buckles that go over the shoulder, blue and pink striped thigh socks and blue shoes with a buckle and small heel.

Ami-chan calls us up and we meet her at the park. Ami-chan is wearing a blue strapped dress with a white stripe along the bottom and wedges with a small heel and strap around her ankle. Rei is wearing a light green top, blue shorts and white trainers with orange socks.

"It's a nice and quiet place" Rei observes.

"Yup! Perfect for a date!" Usagi agrees.

"It's beautiful!" I state softly.

Lunetta nods her head. "Not to mention so peaceful and full of life."

"So, do you like it?" Ami-chan asks us.

"I'm a bit surprised you know of a place like this," Rei says.

"Really? I always come here to read when I don't have cram school." Ami-chan admits.

"It is the perfect place to read." I agree softly as I look around.

Ami-chan takes up further in the park until we come near a flower patch where a man was kneeling on the ground.

"Kunitachi-san," Ami-chan calls out softly.

His head pops up surprised as he turns to look at us. "Oh, Ami-chan."

We wander over to some benches and sit down. "So, you take care of this big park all by yourself?" Usagi questions amazed.

"Well, that will be coming to an end soon." He admits with his head lowered and eyes closed.

"What?" Ami-chan questions.

"The landowner sold this park, and it's apparently being turned into a business district." He adds sadly.

Ami-chan sighs sadly and looks away. "I had no idea."

He lifts his head and opens his eyes as he gazes in front of him sadly. "When this park is gone, the birds and animals will have nowhere to go. It's troubling."

"And it's such a nice park, too" Usagi states sadly.

"Well, there is nothing I can do about it." He says sadly as he gets up and goes back to digging about in the flower bed. Ami-chan looks back at him sadly before I gently tap her shoulder to get her attention. She removes her gaze from him, and we leave the back.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Luna looks inside the arcade before looking away and moving towards the road. She lowers her head. "Where has everyone gone today?!"

The sound of large wheels approaches causing Luna to look up. A truck is heading straight towards her. Luna lets out a loud yowl as it gets closer.

Luckily, an arm reaches down and picks her up before jumping off the road and back onto the path in front of the arcade. It is the same boy that Selena and Usagi keep on running into.

He kneels down and pats Luna's back. "Are you okay?"

Luna snaps out of her shock and looks up at him with a meow. A look of relief passes over his face. "You don't look hurt."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

On the way home, we see Luna in the arms of the boy we keep on running into. He isn't wearing his usual clothes this time. He is wearing a grey top with the sleeves rolled up, light grey pants, white trainers and a yellow scarf underneath his top around his neck.

Usagi lets out a yell. "What are you doing to my Luna?!"

"If she's your cat, keep a better eye on her! She almost got run over!" He replies annoyed.

Usagi snatches Luna out of his arms. "None of your business! Luna isn't like your everyday ordinary cat!"

"Usagi, that enough! Calm down! He was only helping Luna." I said softly.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Due to Selena looking at Usagi she once again missed the boy's eyes darken. Though Rei did and she didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit if her narrowed eyes were anything to go by. She doesn't seem to like Selena because she tells her off when she picks on Usagi when neither Ami nor Luna does. Not to mention Selena has a better figure and is prettier than she will ever be.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

The Arcade doors open, and Motoki walks out. "It's you, Chiba."

"Yo, Motoki." He greets.

"Motoki onii-san…You know him?" Usagi questions.

Motoki turns to look at Usagi. "Yeah, we both go to the same college."

"You're…a college student?!" Usagi exclaims.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Nephrite's Mansion~~~**

* * *

The room goes dark and the galaxy appears above him. Nephrite closes his eyes. _The stars know everything. O stars grant me your mysterious powers._

The moon glows and a beam is release and hits Nephrite's forehead. _The beta star of Cygnus, Albireo, is noticeable brighter again after 120 years._ He opens his eyes slightly as they glow. _So, this is the man who will be influenced by Albireo ad reach his peak energy level._

An image of the man who Ami and the others met at the park appears. Nephrite chuckles as the glow leave his eyes and go back to normal. I _shall take the greatest energy of his life from him._

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

They go inside the arcade. Usagi and Ami are playing the Sailor V game, Rei is talking to Motoki while Lunetta and Selena are at the trying to get the plush toys of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

* * *

 **~~~With Usagi and Ami~~~**

* * *

Usagi loses. Usagi holds up her arm with a determined look on her face. "Shoot! Okay, another 100 yen!"

"Are you sure It's okay to waste so much money?" Ami question sweatdropping.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Usagi says happily before she goes back to playing.

* * *

 **~~~With Rei~~~**

* * *

"Wow. So, Mamoru-san lives by himself?!" Rei queries.

"Yeah, in an expensive high-rise apartment. After all, he is the son of a rich family," Motoki admits.

"If he goes to the same college as you, he goes to that really competitive school, right?" Rei questions.

"Yeah, I suppose. But, Rei-chan, why are you asking so much about him?" Motoki asks confused.

"Oh, no reason!" Rei denies.

 _Chiba Mamoru. He and I would be a perfect match for each other._ Rei stands up and places one of her feet on the stool and rest her arm on her bent leg. "I've decided!" _I will go on a date with Mamoru-san in that park!_

Rei's foot slips and she falls backwards with a yell.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I managed to get a Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars doll, one each for Lunetta and I when I hear Rei let out a yell and Usagi let out a shout. I turn my head to look.

Usagi holds up her arm. "Okay, this'll be the last time!"

Rei is on the floor, lying on her side, legs bent and hands on her head. Motoki is crouched next to her sweatdropping. "Are you okay, Rei-chan?"

"I'm done for!" Rei cries as she continues to hold her head.

Lunetta and I share a glance before sitting next to Usagi and watching her play the Sailor V game.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

In the park, there is diggers and cranes already beginning their work of destroying the area. Kunitachi is watching from the ground above, next to a tree. "I wish there was some way to protect this nature."

"You will protect it." A male voice says.

Kunitachi looks behind him surprised. "What?"

It is Nephrite standing there wearing the same clothes as before and his hands inside his pockets.

"Who are you?" Kunitachi questions still surprised at his sudden appearance.

Nephrite walks towards him at a fast pace. "People have forgotten the boon that nature bestows upon them." He looks down at the destruction going on below. "It is time for you to teach those conceited humans the wrath of nature."

"Me?" Kunitachi queries.

Nephrite turns to look at him. "That's right. You."

Birds flap their wings and flies past the top of the tree as Nephrite holds out his hand, hovering above Kunitachi's hat. _My loyal Youma, possess this hat and take this man's energy!_ A glowing green symbol appears on Kunitachi's hat.

Birds fly off the ground with their chirps as Kunitachi stands up, hand on the tree, breathing heavily. His breathing gets heavier with more destruction happening below. What Nephrite says appears in his mind, about how he should teach the humans the wrath of nature.

His eyes widen and a gleam passes over them before butterflies surround the equipment below destroying them and surrounding the workers. One worker jumps out of his machine just as there as the controls explode.

"What are these?! Help!" One worker shout.

Kunitachi watches from above and the same green symbol appears on his hat and begins to slowly drain his energy.

Nephrite is watching from behind another tree. _By using the power of the Youma, you can control the animals and insects at will._ He smirks, turns around and walks off. _The more you use that power, the more your energy will increase._ He laughs loudly in his mind.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Rei peeks her head from around the corner before moving her head away and resting her back against the wall. _According to what Motoki told me, he's supposed to come this way after school._

Rei begins daydreaming before she snaps out of it, eyes shining and a blush on her cheeks. "Oh, it would be nice! I'll bump into him on purpose and make an opportunity for myself!"

At the same time, Usagi is walking by licking her ice cream. "Sheesh! You're going to gain weight again!" Luna warns.

"This is nothing!" Usagi denies as she continues to lick her ice cream.

"Oh, it's Rei-chan!" Luna exclaims surprised.

Usagi looks up from her ice cream and follows Luna's gaze to the other side of the road where Rei is standing on the corner. "You're right. I wonder what she's doing?"

Back with Rei, Mamoru is getting closer to where she is. She giggles softly in her mind. _Here he comes._ The footsteps get closer and Rei runs around the corner. "Now!"

She trips over a crack in the path and falls on her face. Mamoru takes a step forward and his foot lands on Rei's head. She lets out a sound causing Mamoru to look down and make a sound of surprise. "Are you okay?!"

Usagi and Luna are hiding behind a pole confused. "I don't know what she was doing, but Rei-chan's pretty clumsy." Usagi comments.

Luna looks up at Usagi and sweatdrops. "Speak for yourself."

Rei lifts her head, her nose red. "I'm all right."

Mamoru walks by. "Okay, glad to hear it."

"What?!" Rei exclaims softly. She gets up and grabs Mamoru's arm, stopping him in place. "Excuse me…"

Mamoru looks down at her. "Oh? You're Selena's and dumpling head's friend."

An annoyed look passes Rei's face at the mention of Selena, but she is quick to hide it. "Yes. My name is Hino Rei. Please just call me, Rei-chan." She offers as she lowers her head shyly. "Are you okay?" She questions looking back up at him.

"Sure, I'm fine, but…" Mamoru trails off, discreetly trying to move away from Rei, his body rejected having her so close to him.

"I'm sorry. I will take you out for tea to make up for this." Rei offers.

"To make up for what?" Mamoru questions.

Rei's eyes widen before she looks away. "Oh, well…" She looks back up at him. "For making you step on my head."

"What?" He queries confused. "Well, okay, I won't mind having tea with you."

"Really?" Rei question happily.

"Yeah, as friends," Mamoru replies.

An annoyed look once again passes Rei's face but once again, she hides it but not quick enough this time for Mamoru to not see it. Rei turns her head away, still holding his arm. _Well, everything turned out okay in the end. I can work to get past being just friends later._

Usagi lets out a gasp and stands up from behind the pole. "What the hell is he doing? He's a college student and he's walking arm-in-arm with Rei-chan!"

Rei is holding onto Mamoru's arm still and he is trying to move away but she clings on tight and rests her head on his shoulder. His body shivers in repulsion at her action and Mamoru again tries to move away but he isn't able to due to Rei's grip.

"Usagi-chan, I don't think Mamoru-san is such a bad person, you know." Luna comments.

"Don't be silly! That's impure fraternization! Even the student guide says that's absolutely wrong!" Usagi points out. "Anyway, Rei-chan's in danger! We're following them!" Usagi runs across the road.

Luna looks surprised before letting out a sigh. "Sheesh. She's just jealous, plain and simple."

* * *

 **~~~In a Café~~~**

* * *

Mamoru takes a sip of his tea. "Excuse me…" Rei says causing him to look at her. "Would you like some sugar?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." He replies before taking another sip of his tea.

Rei places her hand on her head. "Oh, of course not!" She says sheepishly. "Then I won't either."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I get a call from Usagi asking for me and Lunetta to meet her at a café. _I wonder what the matter is_ I ponder.

We meet her at the cafe in no time. She drags us around the front of the building, but we remain hidden from view. I see Rei sitting at a table with Mamoru.

 _What is Rei up to?_ I think narrowing my eyes. I don't like seeing the pair of them together. A feeling I haven't felt before wells up inside my chest as I continue to watch the pair of them.

"I wonder what they're talking about. I wish we could go in." Usagi says.

"It's your fault for spending all your money on ice cream." Luna scolds.

"I know! I'll transform into a waitress and …" Usagi starts.

"No, you can't!" Luna scolds, her paw waving in front of her and she places her other paw against Usagi's knee.

"Why not?" Usagi asks.

"Because you're supposed to use that for justice!" Luna states.

"Oh, come on! Just for a little while!" Usagi whined.

"Usagi-san! Selena-san! Lunetta-san! What are you doing?" A male voice questions.

"Umino…Umino, do you have any money on you?" Usagi question.

"Yes, I do…" Umino trails off.

"Then how about the four of us have a snack together?" Usagi queries.

"Really?!" Umino asks.

We end up going inside and sitting down at a table not that far away from where Rei was sitting.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~With Rei~~~**

* * *

"Mamoru-san, I know of a really nice place." Rei looks away shyly, looking at his from the corner of her eyes. "Would you like to go there with me? As friends?"

Mamoru lowers his head and closes his eyes. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Really?!" Rei exclaims happily. _Everything is going according to plan. Just need to move from friend to girlfriend._

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"Shoot! I can't hear them from here either." Usagi says sweatdropping.

"Never mind, Usagi. Let's order some drinks while we are here. My treat." I offer softly.

Usagi looks at me with stars in her eyes. "Really? Yay!" She cheers.

A waitress comes over and we order 2 banana milkshakes, 1 strawberry milkshake and 1 chocolate milkshake. It isn't long before they are placed on our table. The banana for Lunetta and me, strawberry for Usagi and chocolate for Umino.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~With Ami~~~**

* * *

Ami is walking down the path with her head slightly lowers. "Ami-chan." A voice calls out causing her to look up and to the right.

Luna runs over to her and jumps on to her shoulders. "Luna!" Ami exclaims happily.

Luna laughs happy until she saw Ami's expression as she stops. "What's wrong? You don't look very cheerful." Luna questions.

"Yeah…" Ami agrees sadly.

* * *

 **~~~At the Park~~~**

* * *

Kunitachi entwines his finger together and rests them over his chin as he keeps his head lowered.

In front of him, there is a man wearing a suit, blue tie and glasses.

"Well…It seems the construction company that was working on the park just left. As a result, the park will stay as it is for now. So, we would like you to continue to be the park's caretaker."

Kunitachi lifts his head slightly as shows his cold eyes and makes a sound of agreement.

* * *

 **~~~With Ami~~~**

* * *

Ami holds Luna in her right arm as they walk deeper into the park. "What? The caretaker of this park?" Luna queries.

"Yes. He was the same until yesterday, but…I wonder what happened to him?" Ami question confused.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

The man leaves the room and head outside, leaving Kunitachi inside. He lets out an annoyed sigh, cigarette in his mouth. "That construction company is pitiful!" He takes his cigarette and throws his on the floor, still lit. "There's no way animals and insects would interfere with the construction!" He walks off, hands in his pockets.

A small squirrel comes from the bushes and stops in front of the cigarette. It looks at the man back and its eyes flash red. It isn't long before the same man lets out a scream. Squirrels have attacked him, attaching themselves to his clothes.

"What?! What are these?!" He demands.

Ami runs from the other direction, stops and looks at the scene in disbelief. "What's going on?"

"I'll never do anything to this park again! Forgive me!" The man shouts as he runs in the other direction, climbs over a fence, falls on his face before getting up and running to the right.

In front of Ami, there is a large group of squirrels gathered together, all of their eyes red.

"This place is filled with a powerful evil aura!" Luna comments.

"What?" Ami exclaims.

Luna turns her head and looks up at Ami. "This must be the work of the Dark Kingdom!"

Ami's eyes widen. "Oh, no." She turns her head to look in front of her. "Then Kunitachi-san could also be…"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Rei and Mamoru leave the café and we end up following them. They end up at the park that we visited the day before. Rei and Mamoru end up on the lake inside a boat.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~With Rei~~~**

* * *

"I didn't know there was a park like this in this city," Mamoru admits.

Rei looks to the right, a sad look on her face. "But this park is going to be torn down soon. I heard they're turning it into a business district."

Mamoru looks away and lets out a sigh. "I see. It's such a nice park surrounded by beautiful nature."

"You think so too, Mamoru-san?" Rei asks.

"Yes." Mamoru agrees. "People should think about taking better care of nature."

Rei's eyes widen as she looks at him surprised, her hair blowing past her face due to the wind. "Mamoru-san…"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi wanders off leaving Umino behind and Lunetta and I follow. _I can sense evil energy…A lot of evil energy._

We wander through the bushes where Ami-chan calls out our names. "Usagi-chan! Selena-chan! Lunetta-chan!"

Usagi is the first to look in Ami-chan and Luna's direction. "Oh, so you're both here, too."

"Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, Lunetta-chan, something terrible is going on in this park right now!" Ami-chan states urgently.

"Something terrible?" Usagi questions.

"The evil energy is spreading," I warn softly.

"You guys again!" A male voice shouts annoyed.

We look to see Kunitachi-san standing on the other side of the flowers. "Mr Kunitachi!" Ami-chan exclaims surprised.

"Foolish humans! You people forgot the boon that nature provided you with, and the only way you can atone for it is with your deaths!" He states as the energy grows heavier around him.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Nephrite's eyes open and the green symbol appears on his forehead. _The energy level has peaked! Do it, Petasos!_

The green symbol glows and appears on Kunitachi's hat. The energy around his and the surrounding area getting thicker and darker.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

The energy becomes thicker as a black shadow comes out of his hat. A Youma comes out of Kunitachi-san's hat causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

The Youma is nature-like. She has long, wavy, bushy green hair and eyes, long green eyebrows coming over her face into the air like vines, purple skin, tree-like feet and long pointed ears. She is wearing an orange strapless top with a semi-sweetheart neckline which is shaped in a bee-like fashion, light green trousers, blue necklace and gold dangle earrings.

"Kunitachi-san…" Ami-chan trails off worriedly.

"All animals in this park, massacre the humans!" The Youma yells as she stands up straight. The sky darkens as birds fly out from the trees.

"Ami-chan, Usagi, I will be right back! I have to take Little Moon to a safer place first." They nod and I run off with Lunetta.

We head further into the park until we aren't that far away from the lake. Lunetta sits beneath the tree. With her protected, I quickly transform myself before running back to where Usagi and Ami-chan was.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Of course, Selena didn't realize that as she was transforming Mamoru was looking from the boat into the trees and saw her. Because of this, he now knows that Selena is Sailor Celestia. Lunetta saw this happen in her vision but didn't warn Selena beforehand.

* * *

 **~~~With Rei~~~**

* * *

A few seconds after Selena had transformed, Mamoru's eyes widen as shock runs through his body. He places his hand against his forehead and leans forward, letting out a soft groan.

Rei looks at him surprised. "Mamoru-san, what is wrong?" She asks worriedly.

There is a loud flapping of wings causing Rei to look. She lets out a gasp as there is a flock of birds heading straight towards them. "What's this?!"

Mamoru protects her and the boat tips causing the pair of them to fall into the water.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I get back in time to see Usagi transform into Sailor Moon. Butterflies surround us. "What is this?" Usagi question, covering his face with her arms.

"Oh, help me!" Luna cries out as squirrels attach themselves to her.

"Bubble Spray!" Ami-chan calls out.

The fog weakens both the squirrels and butterflies causing them to collapse on the ground. "The animals have been weakened! Prepare yourself!" Ami-chan says as she glares at the Youma.

"Mercury's on a roll!" Usagi cheers.

She is." I chuckle softly.

"Then I will use…Hand Flower!" The Youma shouts. She moves her hand in front of her and it opens like a flower. A green ball shoots out towards Usagi. The ball extends into vines and wraps around Usagi, trapping her arms down by her sides.

"Sailor Moon!" Both Ami-chan and I call out.

"Petasos Rope!" The Youma calls out as she lowers her head. Her hair extends, becomes vine-like and wraps around Ami-chan also trapping her arms down by her sides.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~With Rei~~~**

* * *

Rei and Mamoru swim back to the shore with Rei breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" Mamoru questions.

Rei lifts her head and pushes the top part of her body up. "Yes, I am. But you weren't feeling well…"

"Oh, it was nothing serious." Mamoru denies.

"All right," Rei says before looking up, into the trees. _I sense a powerful evil aura._ She looks back at Mamoru. "Mamoru-san stay here! I'll be right back!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

The Youma turns to look at me and moves her hand in front of her again. "Hand Flower!" She shouts.

I easily jump out of the way and lands in a crouch. I take a deep breath and allow my magic to pool into my hands until I have a sphere in each one. I throw one sphere towards Ami-chan and the other towards Usagi. It destroys the vines and the pair of them free themselves and stand up. I hear footsteps from behind us and turn to see Rei has finally joined us.

"I can't forgive you for taking advantage of Kunitachi-san's feelings!" Ami-chan states.

"You'll pay a heavy price for staining everyone's favourite hangout with evil," Rei says.

"In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" They both say together.

"Hey, that's my line!" Usagi whined.

"It doesn't really matter, Sailor Moon. We have the Youma to worry about." I scold gently causing Usagi to pout.

"Fine, then I'll take care of all four of you together!" The Youma says before she moves both hands in front of her and the both open like a flower to show the ball of vines resting inside. Usagi lets out a panicked yell but I sense a presence just before a rose hit the Youma's face.

I look to the right with Usagi to see Tuxedo Mask standing on the tree. "Tuxedo Mask!" We both exclaimed, a slight blush appearing on my face.

"Now's your chance, Celestia! Sailor Moon!" He calls down.

"Yes!" We both agree. Usagi removes her tiara and I get out my fans from my crescent moon.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Moon Slash!" I call out.

The Youma finally looks up just for Usagi's tiara hit her, freezing her in place. My own attack reaches her and causes her to turn to dust. The evil energy finally leaves the park and the stolen energy return to its rightful owner causing his hair to go back to black.

"Goodbye, sailor senshi!" Tuxedo Mask says before he jumps out of the tree.

We undo our transformation and go over to Kunitachi-san as he awakens.

"Ami-chan, what have I been doing?" Kunitachi-san question, hand on his head.

"It's okay now. Don't worry. You were just having a bad dream." Ami-chan replies.

Mamoru walks up to us, drenched. "Good grief, that was awful."

"Mamoru-san! Is it okay for you to get up?" Rei queries.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine now!" Mamoru says as he looks up.

Rei whispers in Usagi's ear though I didn't hear what she said. "There's no way this guy can be Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi exclaims.

"Huh? What's this Tuxedo Mask?" Mamoru asks.

"Oh, no, it's nothing at all," Rei denies.

Lunetta walks from around the corner and joins me and stands by my side, holding my arm with a dreamy smile on her face. "Is something the matter, Little Moon?" I question softly.

Lunetta shakes her head. "No, everything is just fine." She replies dreamily.

"If you say so." I agree softly before looking back towards Rei and Usagi who are glaring at each other once again.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Sixteen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We undo our transformation and go over to Kunitachi-san as he awakens.

"Ami-chan, what have I been doing?" Kunitachi-san question, hand on his head.

"It's okay now. Don't worry. You were just having a bad dream." Ami-chan replies.

Mamoru walks up to us, drenched. "Good grief, that was awful."

"Mamoru-san! Is it okay for you to get up?" Rei queries.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine now!" Mamoru says as he looks up.

Rei whispers in Usagi's ear though I didn't hear what she said. "There's no way this guy can be Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi exclaims.

"Huh? What's this Tuxedo Mask?" Mamoru asks.

"Oh, no, it's nothing at all," Rei denies.

Lunetta walks from around the corner and joins me and stands by my side, holding my arm with a dreamy smile on her face. "Is something the matter, Little Moon?" I question softly.

Lunetta shakes her head. "No, everything is just fine." She replies dreamily.

"If you say so." I agree softly before looking back towards Rei and Usagi who are glaring at each other once again.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Home Economics Class~~~**

* * *

Ms Akiyama is drawing on the board, showing us how to make Darts, though most of the class are sitting there with a bored look on their faces.

"This is how you make darts." She tells us before she blushes and lets out a sigh. Naru-chan looks up at her surprised and Lunetta and I share a knowing look.

Usagi talks in her sleep. "Another chocolate parfait, please."

Ms Akiyama walks over to the window and gazes out of it with a dreamy look. A larger blush appears on her face as she closes her eyes, a smile on her face and places her hands on her cheeks.

* * *

 **~~~After Class~~~**

* * *

Usagi, Naru-chan, Lunetta and I sit down together after getting ice cream.

"I wonder what the matter with Ms Akiyama is." Naru-chan questions.

Usagi lets out a loud yawn. "I can't stand it. It's because of that home economics class. I'm so sleepy."

Naru-chan leans forward. "Ms Akiyama used to be so enthusiastic about sewing,"

Umino appears on out nowhere, causing Naru-chan and Usagi let out a surprised shout. "It is because…"

"Why are you always showing up from the least expected places?!" They both shout causing Lunetta and me to let out a soft chuckle.

Umino carries on talking like Usagi and Naru-chan didn't just shout at him. "The reason Ms Higure Akiyama is acting weird…has a great deal to do with her engagement."

"Engagement?!" The four of us exclaims. _I wasn't expecting that…a boyfriend sure, but not engagement._

"Yes! Higure Akiyama, 34 years old and still single. Ms Akiyama has wished with all her heart to get married and the greatest dream of her life is to have a luxurious wedding in a wedding dress that she made herself." Umino closes his notebook. "He may not be what you'd call ideal, but as long as there's love…"

Usagi interrupts. "That's being soft!" She lifts her ice cream in the air. "Always have high, limitless ideals! If there's a handsome guy. I'll go after him and catch him! My goal is to get married before I turn 25!"

With her ice cream in the air however, it falls onto her head. Umino is panicking while Naru-chan is looking the other way annoyed, licking her ice cream. "Usagi-san, you don't mean that!"

Lunetta and I once again share a look and let out a soft chuckle. I take out my handkerchief and hand it over to Usagi. "Usagi, clean the ice cream off before it gets stuck inside your hair."

"Ahh! You're right. Thank you Nee-chan!" Usagi exclaims as she quickly removes the ice cream from her hair.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Akiyama leaves a dress shop but stops to gaze back into the store window. "Ms Akiyama!" A female voice calls out.

Akiyama turns her head to look behind her to see Haruna walking towards her. "Ms Sakurada…"

"What are you doing? Oh, were you thinking about your fiancé?" Haruna teases.

Akiyama looks away, blush on her face and her hand on her right cheek. "Oh, no…"

Haruna looks in the store window. "Wow! This silk is beautiful!" She praises before turning her head to look at Akiyama once more. "Didn't you say you were going to sew your own wedding dress for the ceremony?"

Akiyama looks back shyly, fists resting against her chin with a blush still across her cheeks. "Yes, but I haven't been able to find a silk cloth that I like, even though I already have the design for it."

Haruna takes hold of her hands. "Hang in there!" She encourages. "You absolutely must complete a fabulous wedding gown and have a wonderful ceremony!" Haruna lets go of her hands and place one of her hip and the other behind her head and has a sheepish smile on her face. "After all, I'm counting on meeting my future husband at your wedding reception!"

"Okay, I'll do my best." Akiyama agrees.

"I better work hard, too!" Haruna says cheerfully.

Nephrite lowers the window of his car and gazes at Akiyama and Haruna's back, a sharp gleam appearing in his eyes.

* * *

 **~~~Nephrite's Mansion~~~**

* * *

The room goes dark and the galaxy appears above him. _The stars know everything. The star Vega…The tears of Lyra's Vega, fill the heavens, but they cannot cross the vast Milky Way._

Nephrite has his arm in the air before slowly bringing it down, his hand to the side of his face. "The woman about to shine her brightest under the light of Vega is Akiyama Higure." He clenches his fist. "I know who my next target is!"

* * *

 **~~~Later on~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We are walking past Juban Hall to hear a lot of voices are coming from inside.

"Wow! Congratulation!" A female says happily.

"She is so beautiful!" Another female praise.

"It's so wonderful! Please be happy!" Another female state.

We share a glance before looking inside to see a wedding reception. A smile lights up Usagi's face as she places her hand in front of her mouth. "Wow…A bride! She looks great!" A dreamy look appears on Usagi's face. "That's got to be the dream of every girl in love. One day, I'll also…"

Usagi is drawn out of her daydream with the sound of a man's voice. "No, no. Bring it more this way!" They are placing an advertising board.

We walk over to look at it. "What this? Handmade Wedding Dress Contest? The grand prize is a free wedding reception?!" Usagi exclaims surprised. Hearts appear in Usagi's eyes. "A grand wedding reception! And my groom will be…" She shakes her head left to right happily until she freezes. "Oh, but I'm not good at sewing. I could never make a dress!"

"Don't worry, Usagi. I'll help along with Little Moon." I say softly.

"That's' right." Lunetta agrees with a smile.

"Hey! Hey!" We look and see Rei shouting. "It says a free wedding reception, but what if the woman doesn't have a fiancé...No, I mean…What if there's no set date?!"

"The ceremony can be held whenever the grand prize winner wishes, no matter how many years in the future that may be." The man replies.

"Wow!" The crowd exclaims.

Rei snaps her fingers. "All right! Then I better hurry and find…"

She walks towards us, not noticing that we were standing there. "Rei-chan," Usagi calls out.

Rei jumps in shock. "Oh, Usagi! Selena! Lunetta!"

"What are you doing here?" I question.

Rei laughs nervously. "Oh, nothing really! What about you? By the way, your okaa-san is a full-time housewife, right?"

"Huh? So, what about it?" Usagi queries.

Rei laughs again before moving closer to Usagi. "Usagi-chan."

Usagi moves back. "What do you want?"

Rei grabs a hold of Usagi and drags her off. Lunetta and I share a look of disbelief before we rush after them.

* * *

 **~~~At Home~~~**

* * *

Rei ends up following the three of us home where Mama is happy to invite her in.

"So, your name is Rei-san?" Mama asks.

"Yes!" Rei replies with a smile.

Usagi looks annoyed. "Oh, dear…" Luna whispers seeing Usagi's face.

"Indeed…" Crescent and Yue whisper back as they lean against the back of the sofa.

"I didn't know Usagi, Selena, and Lunetta-chan had a nice friend like you!" Mama says surprised.

"Oh, yes! We go to different schools, but we are very good friends!" Rei states with a large smile.

Usagi sweat drops. "How can she say that? She just followed us home." Usagi whispers. "Ahh! That's my cake." Usagi yells as her eyes widen.

"Usagi!" Mama scolds. "She's just unbelievable sometimes. Go ahead please help yourself." Mama hands Rei the cake.

Rei takes the cake without any hesitation. "Wow! Thank you!" Rei states before taking a bite.

Tears appear in the corner of Usagi's eyes as she places her finger inside her mouth. Luna distracts her, however, when she leans forward and whispers. "What's going on, Usagi-chan?"

"I don't know!" Usagi replies annoyed, removing her finger from her mouth.

"Your homemade cake is delicious! You must be a wonderful cook!" Rei praises.

"Oh, my!" Mama says, her eyes widen.

Usagi leans towards Rei. "You goody two shoes! One look and you can tell it's from the cake store in front of the train station!"

Mama goes to hit Usagi with a tray, but I catch the tray before it touches her. I glare at Mama before looking back at Usagi.

Rei places the plate on the table, a smile still on her face. "Usagi is one lucky girl! You are such a wonderful okaa-san; you must also be good at sewing, right?"

"What?" Mama says as she looks at Rei.

Rei clasps her hands together. "It has always been my dream to learn sewing from somebody wonderful like you! For example, sewing a wedding dress.

"Sewing, you say?" Mama says strained before both Usagi and Mama laugh. Rei was looking back and forth between Usagi and Mama confused.

It isn't long before Rei storms out the house moodily. "Thank you for having me! If she's not good at sewing, why didn't you just tell me so earlier?!"

"Hey! So, you were planning on making my mama help you and participate in that wedding dress contest, weren't you?!" Usagi shouts annoyed. Rei sticks out her tongue before walking away. "Why you little, dirty, lying, sneaky, tramp!"

Luna looks annoyed. "You're unbelievable! If you have time for a contest like that, I wish you'd train yourself more in preparation for the Youma's next move! You too, Usagi-chan!" Luna looks at Usagi just to see that she was gone. She has already left the house. "Huh? What? Hey, Usagi-chan!"

 _I wonder where she went. Hmm, probably around Ami_ -chan _'s to go and moan about Rei._ Yue and Crescent come out of the house and stop by my legs before the five of us go and look for Usagi.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

Ami-chan looks away from her desk. "A wedding dress contest?"

"That's right. And Rei-chan's talking about participating too! Ami-chan, doesn't that get on your nerves?!" I question, a pout forming on my face.

"Not really. I don't have any plans to get married anyway." Ami-chan admits.

I let out a shout and fall onto my back before sitting back up. "Don't you get it? It's a dream! A dream! Every girl's dream!" I stand up. "Hey, Ami-chan, I know you get good grades in home economics. Teach me how to sew?"

"Well, if you really want me to." Ami-chan agrees.

A smile stretches over my face. "Yay!" I cheer throwing my arm in the air. "I'm not gonna lose to that Rei-chan!"

There is a slight bang. "What?" I exclaim.

I look to see Ami-chan has placed a lot of books on the floor and she is sitting on her knees, arms crossed over her chest and eyes closed. "If you want to learn the basics, these should get you started. The actual sewing lessons will come after that."

I look at Ami-chan sweatdropping. "Ami-chan, you're something else…"

* * *

 **~~~Half an Hour Later~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Inside a cloth store, there is a lot of shouting going on from inside. "It's mine! No, it's mine! Don't! I'm first! No, you're not!"

"I'm the one who'll win the contest! No, I am!"

There is a lot of women pushing and shoving each other, trying to get the fabric that they wish to have.

Haruna grabs hold of a piece of fabric. "I got this first!"

"No, I was first!" The woman holding the other end shouts back as they move to the other side of the store.

Akiyama is standing in the corner out of the way, disbelief over her face. "Ms Haruna…" A piece of fabric flies past her face and lands on the floor. She reaches down and picks it up and a smile appears on her face as she does. "Oh, this silk is…"

"Beautiful." A male voice comments. Akiyama turns her head with a gasp and Nephrite is standing behind her. Nephrite takes a step closer. "It is very beautiful."

"Excuse me?" Akiyama questions confused.

Nephrite takes hold of the fabric and holds it above him. "This is wonderful silk. Silk worthy of becoming your wedding dress." He wraps it around his shoulders and closes his eyes in thought. "Oh, I can just see you standing under a sky full of stars and walking along a shoreline. Every star is sure to sparkle and bestow their blessing upon you."

He places his other hand above the silk and a red symbol appears before disappearing from view. He takes the silk off and wraps it around Akiyama. "Here. I wish you happiness." He says before walking away.

Akiyama's eyes widen as she watches him walk off, her hand resting on her chest on top of the silk. The symbol flashes into view as she does before disappearing again.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

I leave Ami-chan and end up meeting up with Naru-chan, some of the books Ami-chan gave me held in my arms.

"A grand wedding reception for free?!" Naru-chan exclaims surprised. "I didn't know that."

"See? Naru-chan, that's why I have to enter the contest!" I hold my arm up in the air, my fist clenched. "Don't you think so?"

A sly look appears on Naru-chan's face. "I get it now. You nod off all the time during home economics, but you even visited Ms Akiyama at her home to ask her about sewing. I knew something fishy was going on."

I look away sweatdropping. "Because I just don't know what to do."

Naru-chan holds up a finger with a thoughtful look on her face. "But making a dress isn't that easy, you know." Naru-chan lowers her finger and closes her eyes sweatdropping. "Not to mention your short attention span."

I lean close to Naru-chan with an annoyed look on my face. "I'll be fine! After all, they say, 'A woman's conviction can crack a rock.'"

"What does that mean?" Naru-chan asks.

"Oh? Did I get that saying wrong?" I laugh sheepishly. Naru-chan looks in front of her and lets out a surprised sound so I follow her gaze. "Hey, who is the guy?"

"He and the bouquet don't go well together," Naru-chan admits.

"He looks like a loser." I laugh hesitantly.

"You shouldn't say things like that." Naru-chan scolds, letting out a small laugh. She opens her eyes and lets out a gasp.

"He's visiting Ms Akiyama's apartment!" I point out surprised.

"Don't tell me that's…" Naru-chan trails off.

"Ms Akiyama's fiancé?!" We both exclaim surprised.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We find Usagi and Naru-chan standing outside Ms Akiyama's apartment. Looking up at her door we see a man standing there, holding a bouquet of flowers. We get closer to Usagi and Naru-chan just as he knocks on the door. "Higure-san? What's wrong? You won't even answer my calls. Are you feeling okay? Higure-san?"

The door is pushed open. Ms Akiyama looks completely different. Her hair is loose, her eyes are sharper, and she is wearing fewer clothes. She is wearing a strapped top, green cardigan tied around the front of blue shorts.

"What? Higure-san?" He holds out the flowers. "Well, I…"

Ms Akiyama slaps the flowers out of his hand, causing them to fall to the ground. "What is this?! Listen carefully! Don't come near my place until the dress contest at Juban Hall is over! If you do, I'll break off our engagement! Got that?"

She places her hands over her chest and begins to shake. "The dress…The dress…I have to hurry up and make my wedding dress!" She goes back inside her apartment and slams the door shut.

"Higure-san…" He picks up the flowers before walking back down the stairs sadly.

"No way! That was our Ms Akiyama?!" Naru-chan exclaims.

"By the contest, did she mean…She can't be! It'll be tough competition if she participates, too! This can't be happening! I'm in trouble!" Usagi whined.

"Luna, evil energy is coming from around her," I stated softly.

"Really?" Luna questions causing me to nod my head in agreement.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Akiyama is sitting in front of her sewing machine and she continues to sew her wedding dress. As she does, the red symbol continues to appear.

* * *

 **~~~With Ami~~~**

* * *

"What?! Our home economics teacher, Ms Akiyama?" Ami exclaims surprised.

Luna turns her head to look at her and nods. "Yes, I definitely feel the aura of a Youma, but it's not clear."

"Come to think of it, Ms Akiyama has been gone for a while," Ami admits.

"See? So, we need to get the help of Rei-chan's powers, and everyone…" Luna is interrupting by a male shout.

"Hey! Stop!" Rei ojii-chan runs after her. "What are you going to do with the only rental wedding kimono we have? Hey!"

Rei runs towards Ami and Luna and bangs into them. "Ouch!"

Rei takes the wedding kimono off and her ojii-chan takes it. He lets out a sigh. "Honestly! I thought you were going to elope with some guy!" He looks at Rei with suspicion. "I hope you're not…"

Rei opens her eyes and leans down toward him with an annoyed look on her face. "Oh, you still don't trust me! There is no way that I will participate in that Juban Hall contest!"

"Of course, not! It's unforgivable to use a sacred wedding dress for their promotion. Shame on them!" He scolds.

Luna looks at Ami confused. "Why is he so mad?"

Before Ami could answer he appears in front of her. "Excuse me, dear, how about having your wedding ceremony at our shrine? It's much cheaper than having it at Juban Hall."

"No, thank you. I don't have anybody right now anyway." Ami admits.

Rei's ojii-chan holds up a finger. "Ohh! I'm single! If you'll take me…"

Rei appears behind him with a broom in her hand. She lifts it up and brings it down on his head.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~**

* * *

 **~~~At home~~~**

* * *

We change our clothes as soon as we get home. I change into a plain blue dress while Lunetta changes into a blue dress with unicorns.

Lunetta and I watch as Usagi sneaks around the house, looking at the different curtains.

"Usagi!" Usagi turns slowly to look at Mama. "I hope you're not planning on using my favourite curtains to make a dress!"

Usagi places her hands together. "Please have mercy, Governor Tsukino! I'd love to buy the cloth for a dress, by my allowance…" Usagi rubs her head against Mama's arm. "Mama!"

Mama turns her head to the side. "Here is my proposition. To pay for the price of new curtains, I will suspend your allowance for the next three months."

"Governor Tsukino!" Usagi whines, rubbing her head against Mama's arm.

"Besides, there aren't that many days left until the contest. Can you get a dress done by then?!" Mama questions.

"But the grand wedding reception…I just can't give it up!" Usagi cries before stopping and letting out a sigh, bowing her head.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Akiyama spins around in her apartment, her dress held above her, laughing happily as she does so. The red symbol appears and flashes and Akiyama's eyes slowly close and she falls to the ground.

Outside her apartment door, there is a bouquet of flower left by her fiancé, not wishing to bother her until the contest is over.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Outside the hall, there is a long line of female waiting to get inside with the hopes of winning.

Usagi had bandages on all her fingers. "I wish I could…"

"Don't cry, Usagi. You did your best." Ami-chan encourages.

"Well, I'll acknowledge the effort you put into stabbing your fingers with a needle over and over again!" Rei teases.

Usagi starts wailing, "Rei! /Rei-chan!" Both Ami-chan and I scold.

"Anyway, we need to watch and see if anything suspicious happens. Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, you're going to infiltrate the hall as a contestant." Luna states.

"You meanie! You know I don't have a dress!" Usagi yells.

"You have the transforming pen, don't you?" Rei points out.

"Oh! I'd forgotten about that." Usagi admits causing Ami and Rei to let out a sigh.

We both get out our pens. "Moon Power! Turn me into a beautiful bride!"

The dress is beautiful. A moonlight silver dress that has pink roses connected to create the one strap. The rest of the dress has pink roses, silver pearls, and ruffs on the bottom half of the dress. The veil of the dress is once again moonlight silver that has pearls on the edges and pink roses on the top. In my hands, there is a bouquet of cherry blossoms.

"We did it!" Usagi exclaims. "How do I look?" Usagi looks at her dress, a smile on her face. "We could win for sure with this!" Usagi leans towards Rei. "Don't you wish you were me?"

"Usagi-chan!" Luna says.

"You wouldn't win fairly." Ami-chan scolds.

"You're only participating, okay?!" Luna states.

"I knew it," Usagi says with her eyes closed.

* * *

 **~~~On Stage~~~**

* * *

We are told to stand on the stage in a line. Usagi panics when the light is shined on us before she calms down and places her hands in front of her trying to copy the same actions as the others.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! '92 Your Handmade Wedding Dress Contest" Usagi and I look down the line for Ms Akiyama, but we don't see her. "Please be quiet! And now…"

The light turns off and the curtains open to our left. The light shines on that stop to show Ms Akiyama wearing her purple, blue and red wedding dress.

"Ms Akiyama! Wow!" Usagi exclaims.

"Excuse me, we cannot have you doing unplanned…" The man starts as he rushes up the stairs.

"Shut up!" Ms Akiyama shouts, her eyes flickering red. Hearts appear in the presenter's eyes. "Oh, you're my ideal bride! Please marry me!"

Ms Akiyama points at him. "Shut up! You actually think you're good enough for me?!" She scoffs. "All the men in the world should fall to their knees before me! And all the women should surrender to my beauty! I am the winner of this contest! I and no other!"

Ms Akiyama laughs, her eyes once again flickering red. One by one the rest of the brides and the audience fall unconscious to the ground. Usagi was about to as well but Luna appears from underneath her dress. "Don't, Usagi-chan! Don't look at her eyes!"

Usagi blushes. "Oh, I don't believe you, Luna! You saw, didn't you? You pervert!"

"This isn't the time for that." Luna sweatdrops.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Nephrite opens his eyes. "The energy level has peaked. Come out, Youma, Widow!" He orders as the red symbol appears on her chest.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Just as Luna finished talking a youma (spider-like) comes out of Ms Akiyama's chest. She falls the ground causing Usagi and me to run up to her. "Ms Akiyama! So, you finally showed up, you Youma! It's just as creepy as the other ones!"

"Who are you?!" The youma growls.

"Wait!" Ami-chan and Rei call out.

Ami-chan lifts her hands in front of her. "The wedding dress is the eternal dream of innocent girls!"

Rei does the same. "No one will get away with tainting that pure white dress!"

"That's not fair!" Usagi exclaims. "You two get all the cool parts! Okay, then! Since I lost the chance to win a free grand wedding reception…" Usagi and I share a look before nodding. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

"Mercury Power Makeup!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Mars Power Makeup!" Rei calls out.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!" Usagi says.

"Likewise, Sailor Celestia!" I say.

"Likewise, Sailor Mercury!" Ami-chan says.

"Likewise, Sailor Mars!" Rei says.

"In the name of the moon," Usagi starts and we finish at the same time. "We will punish you!"

The Youma rushes towards us. "Impertinent girls!" She shoots thick threads out of her mouth. Ami-chan, Rei and I dodge but Usagi panics and is caught by the webs and held in place.

"No!" Usagi cries.

"I will weave a beautiful shroud for you! But, of course, I have to weave you in it!" The Youma taunts.

"No, no, no!" Usagi denies.

"Bubble Spray!" Ami-chan calls out.

Fog fills the room I move forward, placing my hand on the threads. I focus magic in my hands which free Usagi from the threads.

Usagi is shaking around, trying to get the threads off her. "Are you alright?" Ami-chan asks when she runs up to us.

"You! Where are you?!" The Youma demands.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Moon Slash!" I call out at the same time.

The Youma is surrounded by flames before she slowly turns to dust. We are all quick to leave as the audience all begin to wake up one after the other.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

"Congratulations! You did it! Please be happy!" A female says happily.

"She is so beautiful!" Ms Haruna praises.

"I can't believe he was still waiting for her after all the things she said to him," Usagi exclaims.

"Well, I guess you can't judge a man by his looks." Rei states.

"But I still prefer a good-looking guy!" Usagi admits.

"Hey, Usagi!" Luna scolds. Usagi sticks her tongue out at Luna.

"Did you know that the person who catches the bride's bouquet will get to marry next?" Ami-chan points out.

"What?!" Usagi and Rei exclaim.

Ms Haruna holds Ami-chan's shoulders. "Really?!"

Ms Akiyama throws her bouquet in the air. Ms Haruna, Usagi, and Rei jump up to try and get it. "It's mine!"

They send it in our direction and with my seeker reflexes I end up catching it. Usagi, Rei and Ms Haruna lower their heads in defeat when I do, causing me to let out a soft chuckle.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Seventeen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Congratulations! You did it! Please be happy!" A female says happily.

"She is so beautiful!" Ms Haruna praises.

"I can't believe he was still waiting for her after all the things she said to him," Usagi exclaims.

"Well, I guess you can't judge a man by his looks." Rei states.

"But I still prefer a good-looking guy!" Usagi admits.

"Hey, Usagi!" Luna scolds. Usagi sticks her tongue out at Luna.

"Did you know that the person who catches the bride's bouquet will get to marry next?" Ami-chan points out.

"What?!" Usagi and Rei exclaim.

Ms Haruna holds Ami-chan's shoulders. "Really?!"

Ms Akiyama throws her bouquet in the air. Ms Haruna, Usagi, and Rei jump up to try and get it. "It's mine!"

They send it in our direction and with my seeker reflexes I end up catching it. Usagi, Rei and Ms Haruna lower their heads in defeat when I do, causing me to let out a soft chuckle.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~In the middle of the night~~~**

* * *

Lunetta and I sneak out the house and head over to Jadeite's to see how his house is coming along.

He has finished doing most of the house. Let's see what he has done. First the living room. The walls and the tatami mat are a crème white colour. The back wall has the sliding door showing the side garden. The right wall has a bonsai plant on top of a small stool. On the left wall, there is a large cabinet covering most of the wall apart from the bottom. Inside this cabinet, there is DVD's, CD's as well as the Wi-Fi box, DVD player, free view box and a flat-screen TV.

The bottom of the same wall has another cabinet. On top of this cabinet, there is a tray that holds the tea sets and next to that is a bowl of fruit. Inside of this cabinet has a lot of cushions.

In the middle of the room, there is a brown table with glass tops. Four other glass compartments come out of the table. On each side of the table, there is a square pink cushion.

Laundry Room. The walls are a very light purple-grey. The floor tiles are cream with a rug that has natural colours. The front and right wall are the sliding doors. On the left wall, there is a cabinet that reaches the ceiling. There is a shelf at the top that has a basket filled with clothes. In the other section, there is a metal pole.

Next, to that cabinet, there is another pole connected to a wall cabinet. Next, to the wall cabinet, there is another one that has two shelves going to the right. Underneath the wall cabinets, there is an island top. This is connected to a set of draws and another cabinet with the sink on top. In the middle of these cabinets are the washing machine and the tumble dryer.

Hmm, Dining Room. The walls are crème- white and crème-yellow. The tatami mats are a crème yellow. On the right side of the room, there is a large glass window. There is a chocolate brown lamp right next to a table with a bonsai tree plant.

The back wall has a cabinet with a brown top. The doors slid across. On top of the cabinet, there are some vases filled with roses. Next, to that, there are some candles and a bigger vase that is empty. Above that, there is a shelf that is filled with some photographs. On the other side, there is a step that has another brown lamp and a vase of roses.

In the middle of the tatami mats, there is a long and big brown table. It is large enough for ten people. On each side of the table, there are red cushions for people to sit on. The left wall is where the sliding door is.

His bedroom. The sliding door is on the left of the room that opens to a garden. The back wall is red, and the bed is placed on a wooden platform. The covers and pillows are white with a grey throw. On either side of the bed, there is a cabinet that holds a lantern light. Along with the cabinet on the right, there are two candles, one circle, and the other cylinder. On the other wall, there is some cushions and a small tray holding a tea set.

Walk-in closet. The walk-in closet has plenty of cabinets that are a brown colour. There are a double set of draws on either side of the room under each section of clothes. The cabinets are split into different sections for the type of clothes, for example, nightwear. Each cabinet has glass doors that slid across to open. In the middle of the room, there is a table. That is where all the shoes go, on their own rack.

Training room. The wall and the tatami maps are a crème colour. The mats have brown stripes. The back and front of the training room are sliding doors. The left half has a foundation of sorts. The middle has a dish with some candles and a hanging scroll. The right one has a vase filled with lavender flowers. They can be closed when the screen is pulled down.

Meditation Gazebo. There is grey gravel with light brown slabs in random shapes. The Gazebo outside is brown with the tops of the foundation and step is crème. Inside the Gazebo is a large cushion with a pillow on top. On the right of the foundation, there is a round planter holding some purple and red flowers. The Gazebo is surrounded by maple and bonsai trees.

Pool. The pool is outside and is in a random shape. There is a bonsai tree in the middle of the pool which is surrounded by some boulders. There are a few cherry blossoms trees, bonsai trees and boxwood shrubs surround the front of the pool while the back of the pool has a panel path.

Lastly his garden. On one side there is a bench against a wooden fence. Next, to the bench, there is a large cherry blossom tree. The floor in this area is black slabs. To the right of the bench, there is a mini garden. It is all mud with some stones uses as the path. There is a little water feature with the water coming out of a wooden tube. There are mostly boxwood shrubs.

Hmm, much better. I go back inside the house to see Jadeite and Lunetta sitting next to each other in the living room. He looks better, healthier and his true power is running strongly through his body.

We spent the next couple of hours talking, Lunetta and Jadeite trading soft glances causing me to smile and of course, making sure he eats his food before we head back home and go to sleep.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

"Lunchtime! Lunchtime! It looks so good! Itadakimasu!" Usagi cheers before taking a bite of her food.

"Wow, they're so pretty! These are wonderful photographs!" A female classmate states causing Usagi, Lunetta and me to look in their direction.

"Wow, this is amazing! These pictures were taken by a junior high student!" Naru-chan states.

"I can't believe a junior high school student received the highest honour in Japanese Pictures. He must be a genius!" Another female classmate exclaims surprised.

Usagi, Lunetta and I walk over to hear Naru-chan read from the magazine. "The young and talented photographer, Shinokawa Kijin…"

Usagi picks up the magazine. "What?! No way! He goes to Gohongi Number 1 Junior High School?!"

Usagi runs up to Ami-chan when she sees her. "Ami-chan! Big news! Big news! Look, look, this boy! He's a student at a school near the T.A. School for Girls that Rei-chan goes to!"

"I know that," Ami-chan says looking up from her notebook.

"This is no time to be acting so calm! We have someone famous in the area! Come on, let's go! Let's go together to get his autograph!" Usagi states happily.

"I have cram school to go to after school." Ami-chan denies as she continues writing in her notebook.

"Sheesh, Ami-chan! All you do is study! You're wasting your precious youth." Usagi says pouting.

"Studying hard. That's what my precious youth is about." Ami-chan replies.

"This is pointless." Usagi murmurs.

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

Naru-chan, Usagi and one of their friends go to the school to meet Kijin Shinokawa. Lunetta and I just head straight home, the pair of us are not interested in meeting a famous person. _I had problems with people bothering me in my previous life due to the fame I never wanted or needed._ I think with a scowl.

We get out of our school clothes. I change into a pink dress with light pink stripes that have thin straps. Lunetta has changed into one of her long tops and leggings. We are sitting on our bed waiting for Usagi to get home when Lunetta's eyes begin to glaze over.

I sit silently waiting for her to snap out of it. A few seconds later, her eyes lose the glazed look and she blinks her eyes a few times before turning to look at me. "Little Moon, a vision?" I question softly.

Lunetta nods her head. "Danger to Usagi if she goes to be a model photographed by the boy from the magazine."

"I see. We'll just have to go with her and make sure she stays safe won't we?" I stated softly causing Lunetta to nod her head with her usual dreamy smile.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"Excuse me, please let me take your picture." A female asks.

"Congratulations!" Another state.

"Shinokawa-kun, can you tell me how you feel about receiving the highest honour in Japanese Pictures?" Male reporter queries.

"I feel great!" Shinokawa admits.

Shinokawa has red and black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a white shirt with a blue tie, brown trousers with a black belt and black shoes.

"So, will you keep taking more scenic pictures?" The same male asks.

"Yes, sort of…" Shinokawa trails off.

Usagi, Naru and one of their classmates run around the corner. Usagi is the first to stop and look. "There he is! It's Shinokawa Kijin!"

"Kijin-sama!" Naru calls out as they run towards him.

They are pulled to a stop when someone stands in front of them and holds out her arm. "Stop it!" Rei scolds.

"Rei-chan…" Usagi says surprised.

"Don't act like a groupie!" Rei comments.

Usagi moves closer to Rei. "What?! What's wrong with asking for an autograph from a celebrity?!"

Rei moves closer to Usagi and points at her. "So, you can appreciate his art?" Usagi lets out a gulp and looks at Rei in shock as she continues. "I'm just saying, if you're not interested in photography, don't make such a fuss just because a famous photographer is in the area!"

"It's none of your business who I ask for an autograph!" Usagi points out annoyed.

Shinokawa appears to the side of them. "Excuse me, please stop." He says softly before bowing his head.

Rei and Usagi blink their eyes and stare at in surprised.

As the sun begins to set, Shinokawa sets off to take more scenic photographs. He is wearing a green jacket, white top, blue trousers and white trainers.

He is near the cliff and is standing on one of the lower ledges. He is gazing out at the setting sun with his camera resting between his hands. _The evening light changes quickly._ He places his camera in front of his face. _Now's my chance!_

He takes a couple of photographs before his foot slips of the ledge and he begins to fall, dropping his camera in the process. As he begins to fall, a hand reaches out and grabs hold of his arm causing Shinokawa to look up in surprise and relief.

"Be careful." Nephrite scolds.

"Yes, thank you!" Shinokawa says before Nephrite helps him back onto the ledge.

Nephrite leans down and places his hand on Shinokawa's camera. His eyes flicker as energy enters the camera and the red symbol appears in the lens. He picks up the camera and jumps up from the ledge and gives the camera to Shinokawa. "I'm a huge fan of yours. I hope you keep up the good work."

Nephrite walks away with Shinokawa watching his back. "Okay." He mutters still in disbelief.

* * *

 **~~~Nephrite's Mansion~~~**

* * *

A magazine is opened in front of Nephrite's fee as the galaxy appears above him in the same darkroom. "The stars know everything. O Sirius, the star of evil shining in the dark sky…" The moon flashes and a beam comes out and hits the magazine on the floor. "Shinokawa Kijin, whom the star points to, is about to attain his highest energy level." The image of Shinokawa appears in his mind. "By photographing numerous women, his energy level will increase.

* * *

 **~~~Shinokawa's House~~~**

* * *

Shinokawa is sitting in his desk, oiling his camera, chuckling with a smirk on his face. He places his camera in front of his face. "I can feel my imagination getting really fired up!" The red symbol flashes in his camera lens. "Art is explosive! I don't care who they are. I just want to take explosive pictures of girls!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

The front door goes and Usagi rushes up to her room. We share a look before heading towards her bedroom, Crescent in my arms and Yue in Lunetta's. Usagi is sitting on her bed with Luna near the window. Usagi has changed into a white top underneath a blue dress with thick straps and a gold crescent moon necklace.

Usagi gets excited while reading the magazine. "The next model could be you. You could be the next model to be photographed by the talented photographer, Shinokawa Kijin! Oh, I'd love to be photographed!"

Luna comes over and places three items on the bed. "Hey, Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, Lunetta-chan, we got a new communication device!"

Usagi stands up from the bed. "I'm going to become a model!"

Luna carries on talking. "I already gave Ami-chan and Rei-chan theirs."

Usagi lets out a cheer and turns to look at Luna. "Then I'll contact Ami-chan and tell her I'm going to be a model!"

Usagi picks up her device and calls Ami-chan. Her face appears in the corner. "What is it, Usagi-chan?"

"Guess what, Ami-chan? I'm thinking about becoming a model." Usagi says happily.

"Usagi-chan, you shouldn't use the communication device like this!" Ami-chan scolds. "Anyway, I'm in the middle of a math problem right now. Sorry." Ami-chan ends the call.

"Oh, she hung up. Fine, then, I'll talk to Rei-chan!" Usagi goes to but she stops. "She's going to make fun of me if I call her. I just know it. Forget it."

* * *

 **~~~Downstairs~~~**

* * *

"A model? With that face?!" Shingo laughs loudly, tears in the corner of his eyes.

Usagi hits her hands on the table. "What's your problem?!"

"There is no way! Besides, you need more than good looks and a good figure to be a model. You have to be smart, too!" Shingo taunts.

"I'll study hard from now on!" Usagi says unhappily.

"No way! You hate studying and you're stupid, Usagi. He'll just say 'Sorry, you're not good enough!' Anyway, you'll just get disqualified during the first selection stage where you submit your photo." Shingo teases.

"Shingo!" I warn and he quiets down.

Usagi runs to mama. "Mama, Shingo's so mean to me!"

"Oh, but I think Shingo's actually pretty right," Mama says agreeing with Shingo.

I glare at Mama's back before looking at Usagi. "Ignore them Usagi. You are not stupid. You just forget the answers when it comes to exams and for a second thing you are beautiful and don't let anyone, not even your supposedly family tell you otherwise."

* * *

 **~~~Arcade~~~**

* * *

We leave the house (Usagi, Luna, Lunetta, Crescent, Yue and me) and head to the arcade. Motoki is trying to cheer Usagi up. "Cheer up, Usagi-chan! You should never give up before you start. The most important thing is to challenge yourself!"

"You're the only one along with Nee-san and Lunetta-chan who supports me, Motoki Nii-san," Usagi says turning to look up at him.

"Motoki is right." We look to see Mamoru sitting at one of the Sailor V machines. "Well, you'll probably…" I could see what he was going to say and once again put my hand over his mouth. I whisper in his ear. "Do you wish to make her cry?"

I remove my hand and he continues talking. "No matter the outcome, the important thing is to participate."

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Usagi says pouting.

He places his glasses in his shirt pocket and stands up. "Both men and woman have got the wrong idea, lately." He walks towards us. "They assume they've become beautiful if they pretty themselves up. A girl's beauty isn't limited to her looks."

Usagi stands up and tries to keep her curiosity out her voice. "Then what else counts?"

"It's what's inside! A kind heart and the guts to carry out what she thinks is right!" Mamoru replies.

"Guts? For a girl?" Usagi questions confused.

"That's right! Well, you…" Once again I put my hand over his mouth knowing what he would say would upset Usagi. Usagi sticks her tongue out at Mamoru before Usagi and Luna leave the arcade.

I remove my hand from Mamoru's mouth and walk back over to Lunetta, Crescent, and Yue. "Bye, Motoki, Mamoru," I say softly before we follow after Usagi and Luna. I do hear Motoki and Mamoru talking as we were leaving though.

"Mamoru, she's a young lady. You shouldn't treat her like a little kid." Motoki scolds.

"I know that, but we always end up fighting every time we talk. Not to mention Selena always know when I am about to say something that will upset her imotou." Mamoru admits.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

Usagi, Lunetta and I ended up applying to be a model. Lunetta and I weren't really interested but it sounds fun and I don't want Usagi to be alone, especially with Lunetta's vision. Usagi is leaning against the front gate, waiting for the post to come. Lunetta and I are sitting on the doorstep.

Shingo walks to the gate, home from school. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Well…" Usagi trails off.

"Oh, I know. You're wondering if you got an acceptance notice from the first screening. You're so stupid! I told you there's no way you'll get accepted! You got rejected during the photo selection stage for sure!" Shingo taunts Usagi again.

"Shut up! Go away!" Usagi yells angrily.

The postman drives by and stops at our gate. "Usagi-san, there's mail for you, Selena-san and Lunetta-san."

Lunetta and I move forward and get our mail off Usagi. "It's finally here!" Usagi cheers.

"It's probably just junk mail anyway." Shingo states as he walks past us.

"I did it! I passed the first screening along with nee-chan and Lunetta-chan!" Usagi shows her mail to Shingo. "Look! It says to come to New Japan Hotel tomorrow because they're doing a photoshoot by the pool! How about that?!"

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's Room~~~**

* * *

We get out of our school clothes and put on the same clothes we wore yesterday as Mama washed them. Usagi is walking back and forth in her room, books stacked on her head. "A-e-i-o-u! Raw wheat, raw rice, raw eggs."

Luna is watching her walk back and forth. "Usagi-chan, what are you doing?"

"Practicing to be a model!" The books fall off her head. "Don't ask me stupid questions! I must practice singing, too! Rabbit. Rabbit, what are you looking at when you hop…"

Luna falls to her side. "It sounds terrible!"

"Singing isn't Usagi's strong point I'm afraid," I say softly chuckling. Lunetta nods her head in agreement.

"True." Crescent and Yue agree sweatdropping.

"I think this will be the perfect dress for tomorrow. Oh, yeah! They said I need to bring a swimsuit." Usagi walks over to her draws. "I'm pretty sure it's in this drawer." She pulls it out to see holes. "Moths ate into it and it's full of holes!" Usagi wails.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

We make it to the building we were told to and go inside. "Wow! So many people!" Usagi exclaims.

Kijin Shinokawa stands upon a mini stage. He is wearing a light blue suit and a red bow tie. "Art is explosive! Everyone, please go to your assigned rooms and wait there! I don't want to be disturbed while I'm taking pictures, so don't peep! Everyone comes in at the appointed time, Got it?!"

"Yes!" The crowd agrees.

We are walking to our room. Luna is in Usagi's bag, Crescent and Yue are hidden in mine. Luna pops her head out slightly. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"What do you mean?" Usagi questions.

"Shinokawa Kijin is acting completely different than before," Luna admits.

"All artists tend to be a bit weird," Usagi says.

"Besides, there's just something wrong about you getting accepted." Luna teases.

"Luna!" Usagi says just before Luna ducks back inside the back.

"Luna has a point Usagi. Not about you being picked but about Shinokawa Kijin acting differently. Not to mention, I sense evil energy in this building, in the room we just came out of." I offer, looking back briefly at the room.

"You can?" Luna questions.

"We sense it too," Crescent says after she and Yue share a look.

"Oh, Usagi! Selena! Lunetta!" Naru-chan calls out.

It is Naru-chan and Ms Haruna. "My, so you were accepted, too?"

Naru-chan is wearing a yellow t-shirt with white and green stripes and a green bow, white shorts and a yellow bow in her hair. Ms Haruna is wearing a white hat with an orange band, a purple t-shirt that is tucked inside a long beige skirt.

"I can't believe this. Both Naru-chan and Ms Haruna…" Usagi trails off surprised.

We find our room and go inside. Usagi is sitting in front of the mirror. "It's important for a model to always smile." She pulls faces causing Lunetta and me to laugh softly.

Naru-chan and Ms Haruna come out wearing their swimsuits. Naru-chan is wearing an orange one piece which has a strip of green in the middle. Ms Haruna is wearing a turquoise two-piece with the top having on one strap over her right shoulder

"Hey, Usagi, Selena, Lunetta. You should also change into your swimsuit soon." Naru-chan says looking away from Ms Haruna.

I quickly take off my clothes and put them inside my bag. Lunetta does the same. I am wearing a two-piece. The bra of the swimsuit is tied with strings. The bra is white however there are tassels on top that has pastel colours. The underwear is also patterned with different pastel colours.

Lunetta is wearing a one-piece like Usagi's but instead of being plain it is blue and has unicorns on it.

"Both of your swimsuits are cute," Naru-chan says happily when she sees them before she turns back to look at Usagi who is still sitting down.

"Oh, yeah…" Usagi trails off hesitantly.

"Didn't you bring one?" Naru-chan questions.

"I'm already in it," Usagi admits.

Silence for a minutes before Naru-chan breaks it. "Then, why don't you take your clothes off?"

"Yeah." Usagi agrees and reluctantly removes her clothes. Usagi's is a pink one-piece with yellow bows where the holes used to be.

"Oh, it's cute!" Naru-chan praises.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Luna carefully sneaks into the pool, trying to blend in and not be seen. _I still think something is fishy._ Luna gets to the pool and lifts her head to look towards the other side of the pool where Shinokawa and the females are.

Shinokawa is chuckling with his camera in front of his face. "Art is explosive! If I feel something, I get closer and boom! Take the picture! I'm such a genius when it comes to taking pictures!"

A beam of light comes out his camera lens and it hits the female posing in front of him. The bright light surrounds their bodies and when the light disappears they are gone as well.

Luna lets out a gasp. "What's going on?!" She narrows her eyes. "All the girls…"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I see Luna sneak back in our room without Naru-chan or Ms Haruna noticing. "Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, Lunetta-chan, we're in trouble! All the girls Shinokawa Kijin photographed just disappeared!"

"What kind of nonsense is that?" Usagi questions.

"I'm not kidding!" Luna lowers her head sweatdropping. "This must be one of the Dark Kingdom's evil plots! Please contact Ami-chan and Rei-chan!" Luna requests.

"Oh, shush! I'm busy right now." Usagi whispers back.

"Oh really? Then I'll tell everyone about your swimsuit!" Luna says slyly.

Usagi waves her hands. "Okay, I get it!"

"Usagi, what did you get?" Naru-chan asks.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Usagi denies face strained.

We sneak out the room and Usagi gets out her communicator. "Oh, Ami-chan. I'm at the New Japan Hotel for a photo shoot right now. Come see me in my moment of glory!"

"Wrong! Something's about to happen! Come here right away with Rei-chan!" Luna states urgently.

"Usagi, Selena, Lunetta, it's our turn." Naru-chan shuts the door. "I have definitely gained weight!" Both Naru-chan and Ms Haruna shouts.

Usagi stands up. "Okay, let's go!"

"Wait!" Luna jumps at Usagi back and pulls out one of her bows. "Usagi!" She runs off with the bow in the other direction.

"Oh, no! Luna, I'll never forgive you! Come back here!" Usagi chases after Luna and Lunetta and I follow them. "Hey! Stop right there, Luna!" We look through the door to see Naru-chan, Ms Haruna and two other females posing for their photograph. Usagi lets out a sigh and lowers her head. "Oh, we the only ones that won't be photographed."

"We can always take pictures of each other when we get home if you want Usagi. I have a camera in my room after all and I haven't used it for a while." I offer quietly.

"Really?" Usagi exclaims back happily.

"Yes, in our swimsuits to make up for missing today," I add chuckling.

He takes a photograph. A beam of light comes out of the lens and it surrounds Naru-chan, Ms Haruna, and the two other females. When the light disappears, they are gone. "They disappeared!" Usagi exclaims.

"I told you so!" Luna points out.

"This is terrible! Let's go, Luna! Crescent! Yue! Nee-chan! Lunetta-chan!" Usagi says surprised as we run in the other direction.

We run to the other side of the pool when Kijin was. "Kijin-san, what did you do to everybody?"

He stops laughing widely when we stop and stand in front of him. "Art is self-expression! I don't care who she is. I'm going to snap pictures of girls! Boom! Boom!"

He points the camera at us just as Usagi speaks. "You're wrong!"

"What did you say?" He demands.

"You don't care who it is, as long as she's a young girl? Anyone who takes photographs with an attitude like that is a third-rate photographer!" He scoffs and turns his head to the side. "You're supposed to be a photographer who understands the beauty in this world! Please wake up!" Usagi argues back.

He pushes Usagi back. She would have hit her head on the boat, but I pull her away from it before she does. "Transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia!"

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

"You can't judge how beautiful a girl really is by the way we look." Usagi starts with me finishing for her. "You have to look at our heart and our love of justice."

"Who are you?" He demands.

Lunetta stays with Luna, Crescent and Yue. Usagi and I jump off the boat and land in front of him. "For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!"

"Likewise, Sailor Celestia!" I call out softly.

"Youma, I know you've possessed Kijin-san! Come out now!" Usagi demands.

"Oh! You're beautiful!" Kijin-san cried out happily.

He sends the small beam of light at us, but we dodge. "You're being controlled by a Youma! At this rate, all your passionate energy will be taken by the Youma!" Usagi yells as we continue to dodge out of the way.

Usagi jumps into the air. "Sailor Moon Kick!" Usagi kicks the camera out of his hands, which falls into the pool. Kijin-san is now unconscious. We rush over to his side where Usagi lifts him up. "Hang in there!"

A column of water appears out of the pool followed by the smoke that slowly appears until the Youma materializes. She has green hair and pale skin. She is wearing a black one-piece with a purple one-sleeved top which goes down to cover only one of her legs. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia! I am Cameran, and Kijin's energy will be mine!" Eyes appear on her hand which she spreads wide. "Take this!"

She releases a beam of light that captures Kijin. He disappears. "No way!"

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, be careful! If Cameran takes your picture, you'll be trapped inside the photograph!" Luna warns.

"I don't wanna be trapped!" Usagi cries.

We keep on dodge in two separate directions until Usagi falls over. "Watch out, Sailor Moon!" Luna shouts as she jumps in front of Usagi, getting caught in the beam and disappearing. "Oh, Luna! Where are you?!"

"She's right here," Cameran says, showing two still photographs. She throws them at Usagi which Usagi catches. "Luna! Kijin-san! You're terrible…You're terrible!"

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia. I'll make sure to get you this time! Take my shutter attack!"

I rush forward hoping to make it there on time. "Stop right there!" Ami-chan and Rei call out.

The doors open. "Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars!" Usagi cheers.

"Bubble Spray!" Ami-chan calls out.

Fog fills the room. "Youma, I will seal your evil powers away! Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen. Begone, evil spirit!" Rei shouts.

"Impertinence! Such petty tricks will not work on me!" The Youma shouts as she destroys all the talismans that Rei send at her.

"What's going on?" Usagi questions. Both Ami-chan and Rei disappear. Cameran throws two more pictures. This time of Ami-chan and Rei. Usagi picks them up, tears in her eyes. "Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars!"

Cameran walks towards us, causing us to back off until out backs hit the mirror. Usagi looks in the mirror before looking at me. I nod my head, catching on what she had planned. "It's too late for you now!" The Youma taunts.

She shoots a beam at us. I jump to the left while Usagi jumps over her head. "What?!" Cameran says before she lets out a scream. The eye in her hand is destroyed. She starts to melt. "I'm being trapped inside the camera?! I cannot disappear!" She hit her hand on the mirror causing it to crack.

"Youma Cameran, I won't forgive you! Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Moon Slash!" I call out.

Usagi's tiara hits her causing her to be unable to move followed by my attack which turns her into flames that slowly disappear. One by one, all the people who had their photograph taken appear in the same place where they were standing. Usagi falls to the floor, landing on her bottom. "I've had enough of photoshoots!"

I let out a soft chuckle. _I guess that means I won't be taking any picture of Usagi in her swimsuit when we get home then._

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Nephrite's Mansion~~~**

* * *

The beam leaves the open magazine and disappears at the same time the galaxy above Nephrite does. "The star of evil has disappeared."

A feminine voice lets out a chuckle and his voice fills the room. "Nephrite, it seems that your plan has failed."

Nephrite opens his eyes. "Who's there?" A large image of Zoisite appears. "Zoisite?!"

"I am sure Queen Beryl will be very happy to hear about your performance." Zoisite laughs.

Nephrite scoffs and looks the other way with his eyes closed. "What about you? Have you found the legendary Silver Crystal, that will wake our great ruler?" Nephrite opens his eyes and Zoisite narrows him.

Nephrite turns away and gives Zoisite his back. "You should properly fulfil your duties rather than worry about others." Nephrite chuckles and lifts his hands in the air. "Countless beings possess energy on Earth! Countless!"

* * *

 **~~~At Home~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"Where is Usagi, Selena and Lunetta?" Their papa asks.

"They locked themselves in their room." Their mama replies.

Shingo takes a bite out of his watermelon. "Maybe Usagi made a fool of herself at the photo session. She's probably too embarrassed to face us."

The news comes on and they quiet down to watch it.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

As soon as we get home Usagi goes into her room. Lunetta and I go in mine and go into our Study where we bring up the news. Shinokawa Kijin.

"I have decided to stop taking pictures for a while," Kijin-san states with a small smile.

"How come? When will you start shooting again?" A reporter asks.

"Someone taught me a lesson. That a woman's true beauty is not about how she looks. It is about what's in her heart and her love of justice. When I truly understand what that means, I will take up my camera once again." Kijin-san offers.

"Someone taught you a lesson? Who?" The same reporter asks.

"Wonderful girls." He states sheepishly.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Their mama lets out a sigh. "I wish Usagi would become a wonderful girl like that, too."

"I couldn't agree more." Their papa agrees with his own sigh.

"That'd be impossible for baka Usagi!" Shingo points out before taking another bite of his watermelon.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I peek into Usagi's room to see that she has fallen asleep, no doubt dreaming. I close her door and go back into my room. _After today, even I am tired._ I look at my bed to see that Lunetta has fallen asleep. I let out a sigh before getting on my bed and falling asleep myself.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eighteen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At Home~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"Where is Usagi, Selena and Lunetta?" Their papa asks.

"They locked themselves in their room." Their mama replies.

Shingo takes a bite out of his watermelon. "Maybe Usagi made a fool of herself at the photo session. She's probably too embarrassed to face us."

The news comes on and they quiet down to watch it.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

As soon as we get home Usagi goes into her room. Lunetta and I go in mine and go into our Study where we bring up the news. Shinokawa Kijin.

"I have decided to stop taking pictures for a while," Kijin-san states with a small smile.

"How come? When will you start shooting again?" A reporter asks.

"Someone taught me a lesson. That a woman's true beauty is not about how she looks. It is about what's in her heart and her love of justice. When I truly understand what that means, I will take up my camera once again." Kijin-san offers.

"Someone taught you a lesson? Who?" The same reporter asks.

"Wonderful girls." He states sheepishly.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Their mama lets out a sigh. "I wish Usagi would become a wonderful girl like that, too."

"I couldn't agree more." Their papa agrees with his own sigh.

"That'd be impossible for baka Usagi!" Shingo points out before taking another bite of his watermelon.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I peek into Usagi's room to see that she has fallen asleep, no doubt dreaming. I close her door and go back into my room. _After today, even I am tired._ I look at my bed to see that Lunetta has fallen asleep. I let out a sigh before getting on my bed and falling asleep myself.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"Nephrite, how are things going with the sailor senshi?" Queen Beryl questions.

"I believe you had entrusted that matter to me." Nephrite points out.

Petals form in the air as a feminine chuckle fills the room. Zoisite appears, his right leg thrown over his left. "It seems you are having quite a hard time. Ii would be more than happy to help you. The operations are bound to go better with two of us rather than one. Don't you think so, Queen Beryl-sama?"

Her eyes light up slightly. "That is a good idea. Nephrite work with Zoisite and…"

"I refuse." Nephrite interrupts without hesitation.

"Oh, dear. Do you intend to defy Queen Beryl-sama?" Zoisite queries.

Nephrite turns his head to look up at him. "I am not doing this for Queen Beryl-sama! I am doing this for myself! Excuse me!" He turns and disappears.

Queen Beryl's body shakes due to her anger at Nephrite's actions. "Nephrite…"

Zoisite places his finger slightly to the side of his mouth as a sly look appears in his eyes. _Everything went just as planned. Now, Queen Beryl-sama will have lost confidence in Nephrite._ A small smirk appears on his face and he chuckles in his mind.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At Breakfast~~~**

* * *

"Oh, Usagi. You're early today." Papa says.

Usagi puffs up her chest in pride in her achievement. But of course, Shingo ruins that moment. "This is what normal people do, baka Usagi!"

Papa looks at Shingo. "Shingo, it seems Mika-chan won the French doll contest."

"Really?!" Shingo exclaims surprised.

"I seem to remember that Mika-chan's okaa-san is a famous doll maker," Mama says thoughtfully.

"Like mother, like daughter." Papa praises.

Usagi puts her spoon in front of Shingo's mouth. "Well, Tsukino Shingo-san, how do you feel about having a celebrity for a girlfriend?"

Shingo blushes. "Stop it!"

Usagi puts the spoon in front of her own mouth. "This was brought to you live from the Tsukino residence."

"Baka Usagi! You're gonna be late again! I'm leaving!" Shingo runs out the door.

"I got up early this morning, there is no way I…" She looks at her watch. "Look at the time! I'm gonna be late!" She yells causing Lunetta and me to let out a soft chuckle before running after her, Luna, Crescent and Yue following us as usual.

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

Lunetta and I get into the classroom before Ms Haruna does but unfortunately Usagi doesn't and get caught. "Tsukino Usagi-san, out in the hallway you go."

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

"It's amazing how you never get tired of being late every day," Naru-chan says.

"Leave me alone!" Usagi says sweatdropping.

"Excuse me, are you Shingo's onee-san's?" A small female voice question.

We look in front of us to see two young girls. Usagi and I share a glance. "Yes, we are." Usagi answers.

"Shingo is so mean!" The girl with blue pigtails says unhappily.

Again, we shared a glance. "Did Shingo do something?" I question softly.

"Today, at school…"The brown-haired girl starts. They proceed to tell us what happened at the school.

* * *

 **~~~Flashback~~~**

* * *

"Shingo-kun. Shingo-kun." A soft female voice calls out.

Shingo looks up from his book and a smile appears on his face. "Oh, Mika-chan. Congratulations on winning the contest!"

"Shingo-kun, here," Mika says softly as she holds out a present.

"What is it?" Shingo questions.

"This is the French doll that won in the contest," Mika replies shyly.

Shingo's eyes widen. "Is it okay? It must mean a lot to you."

"Yeah, because you were always there when I needed to talk," Mika says softly.

As Shingo holds out his hands to take it, the boys in their classroom surround them and let out whistles. "They're so in love!" One teases.

Another appears behind Shingo. "So, when's the wedding?!"

A blush appears on Shingo's cheek. He closes his eyes and pushes the doll away from him. "I don't want it!"

Mika doesn't hold it when Shingo lets go and it descends to the ground. Shingo notices and lets out a gasp followed by Mika doing the same. It lands on the ground, bounces up slightly before hitting the ground again.

"It's not my fault." The boy standing behind Shingo denies before moving away.

Mika kneels on the ground and opens the cloth. Her doll is broken and shattered in different places. She picks the doll up as tears fill her eyes. She rubs her cheek against it softly before turning her head up to look at Shingo. Her tears roll down her cheeks and roll of her chin.

Shingo's eyes widen but he lowers his head and looks the other way.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 _Hmm, he was just embarrassed and is probably feeling guilty about what he has done by now. He just hasn't worked up the courage to apologize to her, yet_ I think thoughtfully.

"And Shingo didn't even apologize to her!" The blue-haired girl finishes.

"I felt so bad for Mika-chan." The brown-haired girl says sadly.

"Please talk to Shingo about this." The blue-haired girl asks.

Usagi agrees. "Shingo's definitely in the wrong!"

"He needs to apologize for what he has done," I add, upset with Shingo's actions.

"Onee-san's…" Both girls trail off.

"As his Onee-san's, you should have a word with him." Naru-chan states.

"Right. Anyway, just let this wise and pretty onee-sama handle this! I'll make sure that Shingo apologizes to Mika-chan!" Usagi announces proudly, hand on her chest.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Mika's Bedroom~~~**

* * *

Mika is sitting at her desk, creating a doll's face. Mika has brown, shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. She is wearing small bows on the side of her hair and is wearing a pink neat dress.

In her bedroom, on the shelves, there is a lot of different dolls placed there. They all are wearing different types of clothes and each face is different.

Mika lets out a sigh just as there is a knock at her door. She turns her head to look. "Come in."

The door opens. "What's wrong? Why do you have all the curtains closed?"

It is her Mama. She has blue hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a white top, blue trousers with a belt, black flats and green earrings.

"I can concentrate better this way," Mika says softly, looking away.

She walks over to Mika and looks at the doll lying on her desk. "Oh, are you already making the next one?" She picks it up. "She looks like she's about to start crying."

Mika adverts her eyes. "You think so?"

Her mama lowers the doll slightly and looks down at Mika with a small smile on her face. "But I don't think that's a bad thing. Show me the doll that won the contest. Let's compare them!"

Mika's eyes widen and she lets out a soft, barely audible gasp and turns her head away. "I don't have it." She clenches her fists slightly as they tremble. "I'm letting someone borrow it for a while."

"Who?" Her mama asks.

"Well…" Mika trails off.

Her mama backs off and lets out a sigh, hand curled around her ear. "Show me when you get it back then."

"Okay." Mika agrees as her mama leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

Mika looks up and places some long hair on the doll. She stares at the doll for a few seconds before opening her desk drawer to show the broken doll hidden inside. Tears fill her eyes and roll down her cheeks before she sobs softly.

* * *

 **~~~Nephrite's Mansion~~~**

* * *

"The stars know everything." The room goes dark and the galaxy appears above him. He closes his eyes and the moon flashes before a beam hits his forehead.

 _The Lyre's Orpheus is beginning to play his harp of sorrow._ He opens his glowing eyes. _The target Orpheus has chosen is Kayama Mika._ Mika's tearful face appears in his mind. _I will take your energy._

* * *

 **~~~With Shingo~~~**

* * *

Shingo is sitting at his desk, a notepad in front of him and a pen in his hand as begins to write. _I'm sorry Mika-chan. It was my fault._ Mika crying appears in his mind. I _know you worked so hard to make that doll…_

He rips the page from the notepad and rips it up, crushing it into a ball. "Oh, I can't! I can't! I can't! I can't write this letter!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At Home~~~**

* * *

As soon as we get home Usagi goes up to Shingo's room. "Shingo! Your onee-san's needs to talk to you!"

"Come in." He calls out.

Usagi walks in his room and punches him on the top of his head. "Ouch! What was that for?!" Shingo demands, his fist clenched.

"That was for Mika-chan!" Usagi states angrily.

"What?!" Shingo says surprised.

"You broke Mika-chan's doll today, didn't you?! Go apologize to her immediately!" Usagi orders.

"I don't want to hear about that anymore! Get out!" Shingo says pushing Usagi away.

"Okay, then I'll tell Mama and Papa about this! What do you think will happen? You'll do exactly as I say, won't you?" Usagi suggests slyly.

"Okay." Shingo agrees hesitantly, hand behind his head.

"Then, go to Mika-chan's house and apologize right away. Got it?!" Usagi orders again.

"Takes some flowers with you, Shingo," I add softly.

"I get it." Shingo agrees.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Mika's House~~~**

* * *

Shingo leaves and stands outside Mika's house. He places his hands together and bows his head. "I'm sorry! I t was my fault! I'll make this up to you, even it if takes me the rest of my life!"

He looks up and lowers his hands and a satisfied look appears on his face. "Okay, I'll go with that!" He takes a few steps forward when there is a screeching sound causing him to jump in the air slightly surprised. He moves and hides behind the pole next to him.

A red car comes around the corner and stops in front of Mika's house. "Wow! Awesome car!" Shingo praises amazed.

Nephrite steps out of the car and looks at Mika's house. He walks over and rings the doorbell. "Yes?"

"I am Sanjoin Masato. I spoke with you on the phone earlier." Nephrite says.

"Wait just a moment, please."

Shingo pokes his head around the pole to look. _They've got a guest. I guess I'll come back later._

* * *

 **~~~Inside Mika's House~~~**

* * *

"I had thought that Pierre Dumoe was the only one who could make such classic dolls, but this has changed my mind."

Mika's mama puts her hand on her right cheek, a smile on her face. "My, you are such a flatterer."

"I see that your daughter is also very talented." Nephrite praises.

Mika's mama lowers her hand and turns her head to look at Mika. "Her name is Mika."

"The doll you entered in the contest the other day was wonderful." Nephrite praises once more. "I would love to see that doll."

Mika's eyes widen and she lets out a silent gasp before slightly closing her eyes and looking away.

"Oh, the doll is…" Her mama trails off in thought for a few seconds before turning to look at Mika. "Mika, why don't you show him the doll you're making right now?"

"Okay." Mika agrees before getting up. She gets the doll and places it on the table.

"Oh, this is wonderful! Excuse me." Nephrite picks the doll up. "Her sad expression is just so…" He narrows his eyes and places a finger in the centre of the doll's forehead. A white symbol appears. _Youma, Jumo! Bring Kayama Mika's energy to its peak level and steal it!_ The symbol disappears from view and the doll expression changes to be more evil-like before going back to normal.

"Isn't that great, Mika-chan?" Her mama says before they share a smile.

"Would you make ten more dolls just like this one?" Nephrite requests.

"What? Ten?" Mika exclaims softly.

"This doll will sell out very quickly," Nephrite comments causing Mika to look down with a blush on her cheeks.

"We are holding a private exhibition starting this Saturday. Of course, my musume's work will be there as well. Please come see the exhibit." Mika's mama offers happily.

A cold gleam enters Nephrite's eyes. "I will be looking forward to it."

Mika heads straight back to her room and continues work on the new doll. Her mama stands behind her with her arms folded across her chest. "You finished it awfully quickly."

Mika looks up with a smile on her face. "It's strange, but suddenly I feel so motivated. Now, I have to make the second one."

"I understand how you feel, but why don't you go to bed? You have school tomorrow, remember?" Mika's mama points out.

"I'll be fine." Mika denies face slightly pale.

"Now, don't say that. Come on, let's clean up." Her mama leans down.

Mika's eyes sharpen and turn cold. She turns to the side and pushes her mama away with her free hand. "Shut up!"

Mika's mama looks up at Mika surprised and in disbelief while Mika just stands in front of her, her eyes covered by her hair. The doll sitting on Mika's desk moves it head slowly left and right before the blue symbol appears on her forehead and the expression changes.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Mika is sitting in her darkroom and continues to make the dolls.

"What? Mika-chan is?" Shingo exclaims.

Mika's mama leans against her front door, hand on her head. "She's been making dolls since yesterday without any sleep. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me. I don't know what to do." She closes her eyes with a sigh.

"I'll talk to her." Shingo offers.

They head inside and Mika's mama knocks on her door. "Mika-chan, Shingo-kun's here to see you."

"I don't want to see him." Mika denies.

"Mika-chan, I need to talk…" Shingo starts but it cut off when Mika shouts "Go away!"

Shingo backs away surprised with wide eyes. Shingo and Mika's mama share a worried glance.

In Mika's room, she continues to work away. The symbol is still on the forehead of the doll and her hair lifts in the air, the evil look on her face.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi goes into Shingo's room bringing in a drink. "Shingo, here you go."

"Huh? What is this?" Shingo questions.

"As caring onee-san, I can't ignore my kid ototo when he's upset. You apologized to Mika-chan, didn't you?" Usagi queries.

"Well, the thing is…" Shingo trails off worriedly before he tells us what happened at Mika-chan's house.

"I didn't know that." Usagi offers.

"Mika-chan's always been so sweet, I couldn't believe it. Did I hurt Mika-chan's feelings that badly?" Shingo asks sadly.

Usagi puts her hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up! Oh, I know! Why don't you bring her a present when you visit next time? Girls love getting presents!"

"Make sure to pick up some flower this time Shingo, on top of whatever else you are going to give Mika-chan," I add with a soft smile.

"Okay." Shingo agrees looking up at us with a shy smile.

We all head into Usagi's room. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Luna questions as Usagi sit on her bed letting out sighs.

"I know what I told Shingo, but Mika-chan still isn't acting normal, you know?" Usagi admits.

"Usagi-chan, you're very sharp today!" Luna praises.

Usagi blushes. "When it comes to my kawaii kid ototo, I do everything I can! Besides, Cursed dolls sound interesting!"

Luna shivers. "Spare me the scary stuff! Well, it could be something to do with the Dark Kingdom; we should keep an eye on Mika-chan."

"I do sense evil energy but without being close to the source I won't be able to pinpoint it," I state with a sigh.

"Oh, right. In that case, let's have Ami-chan and Rei-chan handle it!" Usagi states without hesitation.

"Crescent and Yue will keep a lookout as well," I add softly.

"We will." Both Crescent and Yue say at the same time with a nod of agreement.

"Usagi!" Luna scolds causing Usagi to flinch. "Okay. I got it." Usagi agrees hesitantly.

* * *

 **~~~Next day at Mika's House~~**

* * *

Luna is on the wall, trying to look in Mika's room. Usagi calls up to Luna. "Well? Do you see anything, Luna?"

"No. The curtains are closed, so I can't see inside." Luna replies.

Crescent comes from one direction and Yue comes from the other and stops near Luna. "Crescent? Yue?" I question them softly.

"I couldn't see anything from the other side. The curtains are closed." Crescent admits with a shake of her head.

"I couldn't either. But the evil energy is definitely coming from this area." Yue adds.

"According to Shingo, Mika-chan hasn't been going to school either," Usagi says.

Ami-chan looks away from Luna and looks at us. "The only lead we have left is this private exhibition that starts tomorrow."

"We should be able to pinpoint the evil energy properly there." I agree, looking up at Mika-chan's window.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Shingo walks past the arcade but stops when he sees the Sailor V poster. Mika's face appears in his mind. "Sailor V is nice, but I like Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia better."

A smile stretches across Shingo's face. "Okay, that's what I'm going to get her!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Shingo's Room~~~**

* * *

We go to Shingo's room to see his making something well two something's.

"Presents for Mika-chan?" Usagi questions.

"Yeah," Shingo replies happily.

"Wow! They're cute! Good job!" Usagi praises.

Shingo blushes and puts a hand on the back of his head. "You think so?"

"I'm sure she'll love those piggies!" Usagi says happily.

"It's Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia!" Shingo pouts.

"Oh, really. The real Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia would cry if they saw it." Usagi mutters.

"Really? I think they are both cute." I offer softly.

"It's the thought that counts! The thought!" Shingo says sweatdropping.

"Well, they are the envoy of love and justice, after all, right?" Usagi laughs slightly strained.

"They are." I agree.

"Right!" Shingo agrees happily.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Rei gets hold of Mamoru and invites him out. And once again he agrees as friends, not interested in anything more with her. Rei is annoyed and irritated when she hears this, but she bites her tongue and doesn't argue.

"And the dolls that this person makes are really adorable! Oh, here we are." Rei comments.

* * *

 **~~~Juban Art Museum~~~**

* * *

"It's wonderful! This exhibition seems like a success." Nephrite states.

"Thank you very much." Mika's mama says happily.

"Where is Mika-san?" Nephrite questions.

"She's making the last one in the anteroom. She worked herself to exhaustion to make those dolls." Mika's mama admits worriedly.

"Is that right?" A small smirk appears on Nephrite's face.

In the anteroom, Mika continues to work on the last doll. The creepy doll sitting in front of her turns its head to look at Mika.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi, Lunetta, and I head to the museum along with Shingo. Crescent and Yue are hiding in my emerald green shoulder bag that has been extended and made comfortable for them to be inside.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~With Ami and Luna~~~**

* * *

Ami goes on ahead leaving Selena and the others behind with Mika's mama. Ami is wearing an orange top, long green skirt and an orange band with a large white circle on it. In her arms, she is holding a wooden basket with a lid.

The lid opens and Luna pokes her head out slightly. "Nothing looks particularly out of place." She moves her head out and looks in front of her. "Oh, that's Rei-chan!"

Ami follows her gaze. "Oh, you're right."

* * *

 **~~~With Rei~~~**

* * *

Rei is looking at the doll in front of her. "Wow! They're so adorable! Mamoru-san, don't you think they're adorable?"

Mamoru looks at her, a strained smile on his face. "Yeah…" Rei looks away and he lowers his head and lets out a sigh.

Rei looks back at the dolls. "Oh, that doll is made by the doll maker's daughter! Look!"

Mamoru lifts his head. "What?"

"Oh, don't you know?" Rei questions.

"I'm not too much not dolls," Mamoru admits.

"Oh, Mamoru-san, you don't like dolls?" Rei questions feeling annoyed but cover it by pretending to be upset.

Mamoru adverts his eyes. "No, it's not like I hate them."

Rei takes hold of his arm. "I'm so glad! Then shall we go?"

"Sure…"Mamoru agrees hesitantly as Rei pulls him along.

They pass by Nephrite. Nephrite stops and slowly turns to look at Mamoru and Mamoru does the same and looks at him. "Do you want something?" Mamoru asks.

"No, pardon me. I mistook you for somebody else." Nephrite says as he turns and walks away.

"Mamoru-san! Hurry!" Rei calls out, once again masking her annoyance.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi is wearing a light green dress, green short cardigan with short sleeves, dark green flats with a strap around the ankles and a beige bag with a red bow on it. Shingo is wearing his blue cap, a yellow jacket, light blue shorts, white socks and trainers.

I have changed into an emerald green halter dress with a tie around my neck as it is both sleeveless and strapless. The is a silver ruff along the edges of the necktie, over the top part of the dress and under the bottom of the dress. Under my chest, there is a large emerald green bow with the same silver ruff around the sides. I am also wearing a pair of emerald green high heels with a strap around my ankle and a silver cardigan in the same design as Usagi's.

Lunetta has changed into a pink and blue dress. She has a crème ruff around her neck with a blue ribbon. The top part of her dress is a light pink with long sleeves and a white cuff with gold buttons. The bottom part of her dress is blue with pink roses and light green leaves and a pink ruff underneath and she is wearing a pair of pink flats.

"How is Mika-chan?" Usagi asks Mika's mama.

"Well actually…" She trails off hesitantly.

Shingo looks up to Usagi and me. "Nee-chan's, I changed my mind."

"What are you talking about?!" Usagi demands.

"Mika is in the anteroom. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Her mama says with a small smile.

"Okay! Come on, let's go, Shingo! Nee-chan! Lunetta-chan!" Usagi says happily.

"Okay." Shingo agrees hesitantly as we head towards the anteroom.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Rei looks up and sees Selena and Usagi. _Selena…Usagi…_

She sees movement to her left and looks to see that Mamoru's gaze is unconsciously following Selena with his gaze as she disappears up the hall. An annoyed look appears on Rei's face before she hides it but once again Mamoru sees it and knows that it is directed at Selena.

In the anteroom, Mika finishes the last doll and picks it up. She stares at it with her blank eyes and a small smile on her face. "Finished!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

When we open the door, Shingo holds out the figurines of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia. "Mika-chan, here…"

We look to see a black flame, not to mention the feeling of evil energy coming from one of the dolls Mika-chan made.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Nephrite opens his eyes. "The energy level has peaked! Now, Jumo!" He orders as the same symbol appears on his own forehead.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

The dolls forehead glows blue before a shadow comes out of the doll. This shadow turns into a doll Youma.

Shingo lets out a gasp and takes a step back. The Youma takes energy from Mika-chan causing Usagi to take a step forward. "Mika-chan!" Usagi yells. The Youma stops taking energy causing Mika-chan to collapse to the floor unconscious.

Shingo runs towards Mika yelling out her name. His hat falls off his head. The Youma sees him and sends him flying into the wall, the figurines sliding across the floor. The Youma stands on them, smashing them into pieces.

"Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, transform now!" Luna orders as she jumps from the window and Crescent and Yue jump from my bag to land next to Luna.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!" Usagi calls out.

"Likewise, Sailor Celestia!" I call out.

"How dare you break the dolls Shingo worked so hard to make?! A doll has all the heart and soul of its creator! I bet even the dolls for the Girl's Day Festival are upset!" Usagi states.

"In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" We say at the same time.

"She's incredibly enthusiastic today. I hope she'll be all right." I hear Luna murmur.

The Youma sends a doll at us. This doll has sharp teeth. Usagi screams before moving backwards. The doll follows her causing Usagi to dodge to the left. We both escape out the window. "Oh, no! Help!"

The Youma chases after us. "You won't escape!"

"Sailor Moon!" Ami-chan and Rei call out as they are running towards us.

"Bubble Spray!" Ami-chan calls out.

Fog fills the area. Usagi lets out a sigh. "Oh, saved."

Ami-chan walks up to Usagi. "Sailor Moon, are you okay?"

"We should have come a little later." Rei teases.

"Rei!" I warn.

"Watch out, Sailor Moon!" Luna calls out.

Two dolls fly towards us. "Not again?!" Usagi exclaims.

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Begone, evil spirits!" Talismans are placed on their foreheads. They stop and fall to the ground.

"I can't breathe!" We look to see the doll has a hold of Usagi's throat.

"Usagi-chan!" Luna calls out.

"Usagi!" I shout as my forehead heats up and my fans appear in my hands. I slash my fans out in front of me sending out a sharp blade of wind. It heads towards the Youma and it cuts the arms from Usagi's throat, leaving just the Youma's hands behind.

The Youma jumps out of the way and it arms regenerate themselves. "Your attacks are all useless!"

She sends her arms at Ami-chan and Rei. They dodge but it cuts a small part of Rei's hair. "They can cut like knives!" Rei says surprised.

Ami-chan activates her visor, calculating the weak point of the youma even while they dodge her attacks. "I'm getting an energy reading from the Youma's right leg! Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia! Aim for the Youma's right foot!"

"Moon Tiara…" Usagi trails off as she begins to cough. "It's no use! I can't do it!"

The Youma hands are still around her neck. I race forward to try and pull them off. Before anything else happens a rose goes past the Youma's face embedding in the ground. This distraction helps me pull the hands-off Usagi's throat. Usagi falls to the floor so I move forward and heal the damage caused. I also pick up the rose and put it in my pocket space.

"Who's there?!" The Youma demands.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi cheers, sneaking glances at me and Tuxedo Mask.

"Now!" He orders.

"Right! Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Moon Slash!" I call out at the same time.

The Youma lets out a scream and slowly turns into dust starting from her right foot upwards.

Usagi and I rush back to the window to see Mika-chan awake, rushing over to Shingo. "You're awake," Usagi calls out causing Shingo and Mika-chan to turn and look at us.

"Oh, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Mika-chan exclaims surprised.

"We punished the bad Youma! I hope you two get along well together forever." Usagi announces happily.

"Shingo don't forget to apologize," I add before the pair of us jump off the window.

The next day Shingo comes home from school with a figure of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Nineteen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

The Youma hands are still around her neck. I race forward to try and pull them off. Before anything else happens a rose goes past the Youma's face embedding in the ground. This distraction helps me pull the hands-off Usagi's throat. Usagi falls to the floor so I move forward and heal the damage caused. I also pick up the rose and put it in my pocket space.

"Who's there?!" The Youma demands.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi cheers, sneaking glances at me and Tuxedo Mask.

"Now!" He orders.

"Right! Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Moon Slash!" I call out at the same time.

The Youma lets out a scream and slowly turns into dust starting from her right foot upwards.

Usagi and I rush back to the window to see Mika-chan awake, rushing over to Shingo. "You're awake," Usagi calls out causing Shingo and Mika-chan to turn and look at us.

"Oh, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Mika-chan exclaims surprised.

"We punished the bad Youma! I hope you two get along well together forever." Usagi announces happily.

"Shingo don't forget to apologize," I add before the pair of us jump off the window.

The next day Shingo comes home from school with a figure of Sailor Moon and

Sailor Celestia.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **Nephrite's Mansion~~~**

* * *

Nephrite stands in the darkroom with his eyes closed. "The stars know everything. Leo shines in the southern night sky. And the star, Regulus, presides over his strong leg. Show me the weakness of the sailor senshi, our despised enemies."

The moon flashes a beam hits his forehead. He opens his eyes and they glow red and scenes fill his mind. It shows Tuxedo Mask saving Sailor Moon or Celestia, their attacks and Celestia's reaction to Tuxedo Mask presence.

Nephrite opens his eyes. "I have found Sailor Celestia's weakness!" He chuckles.

Petals fill the room and Zoisite appears. "Nephrite, Queen Beryl-sama is calling for you."

"Nephrite, it seems the collection of human energy is not proceeding very well." Queen Beryl comments.

Nephrite turns his head away. "The universe was not created overnight."

"Do not talk back to me! If you cannot defeat Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia and the others, I will sentence you to 'Eternal Sleep', just like Jadeite!" Queen Beryl says angrily, her flying around her.

The people in the background make scared sounds. "Such a terrible punishment." Zoisite taunts.

Nephrite turns to glare at him. "I am one of the Great Four of the Dark Kingdom, Nephrite! I do not need others to order me around." He looks back at Queen Beryl, a fist clenched against his chest. "I am already thinking of a way to defeat Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia and the rest."

"I remember Jadeite used to say the same thing…I wonder if you can…" Zoisite says mockingly.

Nephrite glares at Zoisite out of the corner of his eyes before looking away. "I swear that I will lure Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia out and kill them, without fail."

Queen Beryl chuckles and rests her head on her hand. "Very well."

Nephrite turns his body and lifts his clenched fist. "And I already have a plan." He lowers his fist and laughs loudly.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

When we get home from school we see that we have mail. Usagi, Lunetta and I have gotten a love letter from Tuxedo Mask. _Suspicious…Very suspicious._ We all share a glance before looking back at our letters.

We head upstairs to Usagi's room where Usagi reads her letter out. "'I love you more than anyone else. Please meet me at the MS Department Store in Shinjuku tomorrow night.'"

"Hmmm, Mine and Little Moon's say the exact same thing," I state.

"Tuxedo Mask has always helped you and Selena-chan, but we still don't know if he's on our side or not. You have to be careful!" Luna warns.

* * *

 **~~~School Next Day~~~**

* * *

We got to school the next day to see that the rest of the girls have also got a love letter from Tuxedo Mask. "No! That can't be true!" Usagi yells.

"But it is. I also got a love letter from someone named Tuxedo Mask." Naru-chan says.

"Me, too." Three other girls agree.

"Who is this Tuxedo Mask?" Naru-chan asks.

"I have no idea." A few girls say at the same time.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Naru looks back at her love letter. _I wish this love letter was from that person._ Nephrite's human disguise appears in her mind with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Ms Haruna walks in the classroom and bangs her books on her desk. "Everyone, you must not be tricked by the prank love letters! Ladies should always be modest. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" All the girls agree apart from Usagi, Lunetta and I.

"That letter may have been sent by somebody vicious to tempt you. Do not go to MS Department Store in Shinjuku. Do you understand?" Ms Haruna warns.

"Yes, Ma'am!" They all agree.

"Good!" Ms Haruna says happily as she turns to look at the book and starts the lesson.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

An annoyed look appears as Haruna's face replacing her smile. _It's outrageous! Why didn't I get a love letter, too?!_

Luna sneaks away and goes to find Ami and when she does, tells her what happened. "See? Don't you think something is fishy?"

"That's true." Ami agrees. "We should probably talk to Rei-chan about this as well.

* * *

 **~~~Arcade~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"So, someone named Tuxedo Mask is sending love letters? Oh! So close!" Mamoru says as he uses the crane machine.

Motoki leans against the same machine with his arms folded across his chest. "It seems like a lot of girls got one."

Mamoru stands up, turns around and places a hand in his pocket. "I wonder if it's some kind of promotion?"

"Who knows? Yeah, maybe it is something like that." Motoki agrees thoughtfully.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We walk into the arcade but Usagi keeps on sighing. "Hi, Usagi-chan! Selena-chan! Lunetta-chan" Motoki calls. Usagi doesn't answer and sighs. I see Motoki and Mamoru exchange glances before looking back at Usagi. "What's wrong? You look upset."

"Oh, I know. Lots of girls got a love letter from that guy called Tuxedo Mask, but you didn't! That's why you're upset, isn't it?" Mamoru teases.

Usagi blushes. "You're wrong! I did get one! Nee-chan and Lunetta-chan too!"

"Then, why are you sighing so much?" Motoki asks.

"It's terrible!" Usagi drops her school bag. "How could Tuxedo Mask send love letters to other girls? He should only send one to Nee-chan." Usagi proceeds to wail causing Mamoru and Motoki to lean against the crane machine.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

Ami heads over to Rei's shrine as soon as school ended. She is lead into Rei's bedroom where she is lying in bed. "What? Rei-chan, you're sick?"

"I caught a cold and I have a high fever, so I can't go out, even though I have an invitation from Tuxedo Mask." She turns her head and coughs into her covers before looking back at Ami. "It's just awful."

Ami reaches over and places her hand on Rei's forehead. "I'll take care of you."

"Thank you, Ami-chan," Rei says softly.

* * *

 **~~~Department Store~~~**

* * *

Nephrite is gazing into one of the stars. _They'll come! Sailor Celestia is in love with Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon will follow her. They are certain to come here tonight!_ He turns around with a smirk on his face. _This is where Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia will die._

"Oh, Sanjoin-sama!" A female voice calls out. Nephrite turns around and Naru is standing there with a blush on her face. "It's me! I'm a member of Juban Junior High's tennis club, Osaka Naru."

Nephrite walks towards her with a smile on his face. "I remember now. Are you out shopping?"

Naru lowers her head shyly. "Yes..." She lifts it up to look at Nephrite. "Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"What?" He queries.

"You wouldn't happen to be Tuxedo Mask?" Naru questions.

Nephrites eyes widen. "What?!" He turns his head away. "Why do you ask?"

Naru lowers her head, blush still on her face. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just wishing you were." Naru looks away. "It's something that crossed my mind."

Nephrite narrows his eyes. _Could she be aware that I'm the one who sent those love letters by using Tuxedo Mask's name? Could this…Could this girl be Sailor Celestia?!_

Naru turns back around to look at him. "I'm sorry for asking you such a silly question."

Nephrite leans his hand against the wall. "Naru-chan."

"Yes, Sir?" Naru asks.

"You're the cutest girl at Juban Junior High." Nephrite praises.

Naru's eyes widen happily. "What?"

Nephrite places his hand on her shoulder. "I've been interested in you for a while now. I'll see you tonight." He takes his hand away and walks off with a wave.

"Tonight? By tonight, does he mean…" Naru gets out the love letter. "It really is him!"

Naru heads outside and gazes up at the sky, the love letter against her chest. The image of Nephrite appears in her mind and his praise of her being the cutest girl. Naru lowers her head with a large blush. "Sanjoin Masato-sama…"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's Room~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's Room~~~**

* * *

We are sitting in Usagi room after we all change out of our school clothes. Usagi changes into an orange top and a pair of light-yellow pants. I change into the dress I wore when we went to the doll exhibition but in sapphire blue.

Lunetta changes into a white and blue striped long-sleeved top, brown belt around her waist with a silver buckle and a dark blue skirt that reaches just above her knees.

Usagi is staring at the love letter in confusion. "Why? Why did Tuxedo Mask send a love letter to all those people? I don't get it!" Usagi abruptly stands up. "We'll just have to ask him in person!"

Usagi stands up and both Lunetta and Usagi drag me to my room. She opens my wardrobe. "Date etiquette, rule number one! Wear clean underwear and a nice clean outfit!"

Usagi takes out a new outfit. I change into a light blue 1950's style dress. It has white stripes on the top and the bottom of the dress which is tied around my neck.

Usagi drags me over to the other side of my room. "Date etiquette, rule number two! Wear a nice, non-offensive fragrance!" She turns and sprays some perfume on me which has a light lily scent.

"Date etiquette, rule number three! Brush your teeth and be ready just in case." Usagi says making me brush my teeth again before dragging me back to my mirror. "Date etiquette rule number four! Use a soft pink lip colour for a neat, innocent look!"

I place on the pink lipstick while Lunetta and Usagi look me up and down and nod their heads in satisfaction. "Is this really all necessary?" I question sweatdropping.

"Of course, it is. It is important." Usagi says happily as she heads to her room to get changed herself.

"It is important." Lunetta agrees with a smile.

"If you say so, Little Moon." I agree with a soft smile.

It isn't long before Usagi comes back into my room in a new set of clothes. She is wearing a light pink top with puffy sleeves and a white collar, a green skirt with a bow tied around the back, white socks and a pair of flats.

Lunetta and I share a look before we head downstairs. I place on my blue flats and we head outside and make our way to the MS Department Store.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Naru heads to the MS Department store and heads inside. "Tuxedo Mask?" She calls out as she looks around for him. "Tuxedo Mask? Oh, no…Sanjoin Masato-sama, where are you?"

When she stops in front of the escalator, the lights turn on. "Here!" Naru looks at the top of the escalator to see Nephrite wearing a tuxedo, cape and hat. A large smile appears on Naru's face and she blushes. "Welcome."

Naru takes a hesitant step forward. "That voice…So, you are Sanjoin Masato-sama!"

"You can recognize me by my voice?" Nephrite questions surprised.

Naru places her hands on top of each other and holds them to her chest. "Of course. Your voice and the way you carry yourself…You are none other than Sanjoin Masato-sama!"

"Do you love Sanjoin Masato that much?" He asks.

"Since I heard what you told me this afternoon, I have become a prisoner of love!" Naru admits happily.

Nephrite jumps from the escalator. "Sailor Celestia!" He lands in front of Naru. "Reveal yourself! Show me who you really are!" He demands as he places a finger against Naru's chest.

Naru lets out a gasp and looks up at him surprised.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~On the Way to the MS Department Store~~~**

* * *

"Maybe we should have told Ami-chan and Rei-chan after all." Usagi ponders. A beeping comes from Usagi's bag, so she opens it and takes out the communication device. She answers the call and Ami-chan's face appears on the small screen.

"Where are you, Usagi-chan?" Ami-chan questions.

"Oh, Ami-chan, I'm sorry. We're in Shinjuku." Usagi replies.

I pop around Usagi and wave at Ami-chan. "We are checking out the MS Department Store. Little Moon is with us." I say softly as Lunetta pops her head around my shoulder to wave at Ami-chan.

I heard Rei's voice in the background. "Is she going on a date with Tuxedo Mask behind my back?!" She demands, causing me to roll my eyes. _I just said we are investigating the Department Store. No one mentioned a date._

Usagi is quick to say goodbye. She places the communication device back inside her bag before the three of us share a look and head inside.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"Sanjoin-sama…" Naru trails off.

"What's wrong?! Transform into Sailor Celestia!" Nephrite demands.

"What are you talking about?" Naru asks.

"Are you not Sailor Celestia?!" Nephrite queries as he moves his finger from her chest to her forehead.

"I love you," Naru confesses.

Energy begins to leave her, a glow surrounding her body. Nephrite lets out a gasp of surprise. He looks at the ball of energy in his other hand. "What tremendous energy!"

"Sanjoin-sama…" Naru trails off as she falls backwards but Nephrite catches her.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Inside the MS Department Store~~~**

* * *

We wander inside the department store. As we go inside we see Naru-chan held in the arm of someone wearing a Tuxedo Mask costume, energy being drained from her into the man's hand. "Oh. Naru-chan!" Usagi exclaims before we hide out of view.

"That's not Tuxedo Mask, is it, Nee-chan?" Usagi questions.

"No, it isn't," I reply. "It is a different person's energy altogether."

"Naru-chan, wait for me." Usagi states before she gives Lunetta her bag. We share a look before nodding. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Elsewhere, Mamoru falls to his knees and places a hand on his head as pain fills it. "It's happening again!" His other hand joins the first. "My head…" Multicoloured energy is released from his hands and covers his body. He let out a yell. As the light disappears he is now Tuxedo Mask. "My Tia…" He mutters softly looking in the direction of the MS Department store.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"This girl was not Sailor Celestia, but I obtained an unexpectedly vast amount of energy!" The fake Tuxedo Mask says as he looks down at Naru-chan who he is still holding in his arms.

"Release Naru-chan!" Usagi orders.

"Who are you?!" He demands.

"A tuxedo is not fitting for a monster that toys with a girl's love!" Usagi states angrily.

"You're…" He trails off.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!" Usagi calls out.

"Likewise, Sailor Celestia!" I call out softly.

"In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" We shout at the same time.

"How were you able to tell that I am not Tuxedo Mask?" He questions.

"It's the intuition of a girl who dreams of love! Sailor Moon Kick!" Usagi yells and she jumps forward.

Usagi kicks the hat of the fakes head. With the hat gone; I can tell straight away that it is Nephrite in disguise once again.

"If you want this girl, you can have her!" He states as he lets go of Naru-chan and throws her towards us.

Usagi moves forward and catches her before she could hit the ground. "Naru-chan!" Usagi kneels on the floor next to Naru-chan before looking back up at Nephrite who has at this moment jump in the air. He throws away the cape. "You're Sanjoin Masato!"

He takes off the mask. "I am Nephrite, one of the Great Four of the Dark Kingdom!"

"Nephrite?!" Usagi repeats.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, I became Tuxedo Mask in order to lure you out." He remarks as he holds his hand out to the side. After images of Nephrite appears either side of him as the room darkens to show the night sky filled with stars. "O Regulus, star of Leo, shining in the southern night sky, grant me your power!"

Some of the after images of Nephrite move into different places. They glow silver before they turn into stars. The constellation for the lion appears in the sky. The lion's eyes glow before it moves its head to look at us and let's loose a loud roar. "I'll tear your body to pieces!"

Usagi turns around and starts to run. "No! No!" I run after her. It isn't long before Usagi trips up, landing face-first on the ground. I lift her up, but the lion is right behind us. The lion lunges at us but a rose hit him in the face, stopping him in his tracks. The starry sky disappears, and the department store is in view.

"Who's there?!" Nephrite demands.

We turn to see Tuxedo Mask leaning on one of the elevator doors, one foot resting on the other. "So, you sent those love letters using my name in order to lure out Celestia and Sailor Moon! Unforgivable!"

"Tuxedo Mask," I mutter softly.

"Tuxedo Mask…" Nephrite trails off angrily.

He jumps in the air and lands in front of me and Usagi. "Celestia! Sailor Moon! Go now!" He orders.

"Okay!" Usagi agrees before running towards the elevator. I follow her at a slower pace.

"Fool! Do you think you can get away from me?!" Nephrite says annoyed.

I look back to see Tuxedo Mask extend his cane. "Come!" He taunts.

"Go!" Nephrite orders the lion. The lion lunges at Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!" I call out as the lion gets closer. My forehead begins to warm up and my fans appear in my hands. "Moon Slash!" I slash them in front of me and the attack heads towards the lion. It hits the lion but instead of destroying it, it just sends the lion further down the aisle.

The lion lands on its feet and turns its head to look at us before letting out a loud roar. "No way! It's not working as usual." Usagi exclaims surprised.

"Celestia, Sailor Moon, get in the elevator!" Tuxedo Mask orders as he runs towards us.

"Yes!" We agree as we turn around and the three of us run inside.

The lion is running towards us, but it doesn't get close as it glows and disappears just as the elevator doors close. Tuxedo Mask rushes forward and tries opening the elevator doors but they do not budge. "Oh, no! It's a trap!"

"What do you mean?" Usagi asks, her voice panicked.

Nephrite voice comes through the speakers. "This elevator will go up to the roof. What do you suppose will happen when it gets to the top floor?"

"So, what will happen?!" Usagi demands.

The elevator shakes, knocking Usagi slightly. "By the law of Earth's gravity, the elevator will fall! Your bodies will be flattened into pancakes!" Nephrite taunts mockingly.

Usagi takes a step back in surprise as tears fill her eyes. "I don't wanna become a pancake!" Usagi wails.

Tuxedo Mask is looking around the elevator. "We must do something. Celestia! Sailor Moon! We're getting out of here!"

"Right!" Usagi agrees.

He once again extends his cane, breaking open the door at the top of the elevator. Tuxedo Mask climbs out first. He holds out his hands helping me climb up before I help Usagi. "It's the top floor! Jump off!"

"Okay!" We agree.

We jump off and try to hold onto the ledge. Tuxedo Mask easily grabs hold and so do I but Usagi slips and I grab a hold of her hand tightly. I look down and watch as the elevator speeds down to the bottom floor at a fast pace.

Tears well up in Usagi's eyes. "I can't hold on anymore!"

Tuxedo Mask looks down at Usagi. "Do not give up! We will get out of here somehow. Until then, we should distract ourselves by talking about something."

"Okay. Let's see. Let's see. Why do you always rescue Nee-chan?" Usagi questions.

"My blood roars and it makes me want to rescue her. I've secured a foothold!" He replies before he turns his head to look at me. "Celestia, can you get Sailor Moon onto my back?"

"Yes!" I lift Usagi up and help her onto Tuxedo Mask's back.

Usagi leans on Tuxedo Mask's back. "I know why. It's because you must love Nee-chan. Let's see. Who are you?"

"Celestia!" Tuxedo Mask says getting my attention and ignoring Usagi's question.

"Yes?" I query.

"I cannot help but feel that I knew you somehow long, long ago. Something is stirring in the corner of my mind, but I just cannot remember it completely."

The foothold he was standing on falls. Usagi lets out a yell. "We're going to fall!"

"Calm down!" He orders.

"Okay. Let's see, What's your hobby? What are your favourite foods?" Usagi questions.

He doesn't answer concentrating on holding onto the ledge. He is slowly slipping. I use my magic to make the ledge wider before I pull myself up. I help Usagi of Tuxedo Mask's back before helping him up. "Are you okay, Tuxedo Mask?" I ask softly as I gaze up at him.

He looks down at me and his eyes soften. "I am fine, Celestia."

We are silent for a few seconds before the elevator doors open. Ami-chan, Rei, Luna, Crescent, Yue and Lunetta and standing there. Ami-chan looks at Usagi with a look of disapproval on her face. "Sailor Moon, you should never have come here without telling us!"

"I'm sorry." Usagi apologizes sheepishly.

"That was close," Rei says as she lets out a cough.

Ami-chan places Naru-chan on her back as we head up to the roof. Lunetta, of course, is once again clinging to my arms. "Thank you for rescuing us," I say softly to Tuxedo Mask who is standing at my other side.

He looks down at me once again, but he doesn't say anything. Rei lets out a cough. "I have a cold, you know." She lets out another cough. "How dare you take that chance to go behind my back and drape yourself all over Tuxedo Mask-sama?! It's not fair!"

"It wasn't like that. We were investigating the Department Store." I offer with my eyebrow raised.

"Right!" Usagi agrees.

"Stop fighting!" Ami-chan scolds.

"Not you, too, Ami-chan! You're going to side with Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia?!" Rei yells before coughing.

"No!" Ami-chan denies. "I just want to quickly take Naru-chan to a hospital!"

I turn and watch as Tuxedo Mask walks over to the fence and jumps to stand on it. "Everyone be good to one another. Good-bye!" He jumps off the fence.

Usagi, Rei, Lunetta and I rush over to the fence. Rei and Usagi look in front of them while I look down to see Tuxedo Mask sitting on the ledge below. He must have noticed my gaze and he looks up at me. Once again, his eyes soften, and a small smile appears on his face. A small blush appears on my cheek as I smile back shyly.

I hear Lunetta let out a soft giggle next to me. Luckily, Rei hasn't noticed where I am looking, and I have no intention of telling her that Tuxedo Mask is there either.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"Queen Beryl-sama, Nephrite boasted that he would defeat Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia. But in spite of it, he was not able to kill them. He should be sentenced to 'Eternal Sleep'." Zoisite suggests.

Nephrite clenches his teeth. Queen Beryl looks into her crystal ball. "The energy that Nephrite brought back has enormous power. In light of that, I will not punish him this time."

"But, my lady…" Zoisite trails off as a smirk appears on Nephrite's face.

"I can punish him anytime I want. Zoisite, stop worrying about others and tend to your own business! Hurry up and find the Silver Crystal!" She orders angrily.

"Yes, my lady!" Zoisite agrees with a bow.

* * *

 **~~~Nephrite's Mansion~~~**

* * *

"All humans become focused on something at least once in their lives and produce an enormous amount of energy. That girl, Naru…The powerful energy she produced was unbelievable." An image of Naru appears in his mind. "It seems she truly loves my disguise as Sanjoin Masato." He lowers his head and smirks. "What a foolish girl!" He chuckles loudly.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Ami-chan places Naru-chan on her back as we head up to the roof. Lunetta, of course, is once again clinging to my arms. "Thank you for rescuing us," I say softly to Tuxedo Mask who is standing at my other side.

He looks down at me once again, but he doesn't say anything. Rei lets out a cough. "I have a cold, you know." She lets out another cough. "How dare you take that chance to go behind my back and drape yourself all over Tuxedo Mask-sama?! It's not fair!"

"It wasn't like that. We were investigating the Department Store." I offer with my eyebrow raised.

"Right!" Usagi agrees.

"Stop fighting!" Ami-chan scolds.

"Not you, too, Ami-chan! You're going to side with Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia?!" Rei yells before coughing.

"No!" Ami-chan denies. "I just want to quickly take Naru-chan to a hospital!"

I turn and watch as Tuxedo Mask walks over to the fence and jumps to stand on it. "Everyone be good to one another. Good-bye!" He jumps off the fence.

Usagi, Rei, Lunetta and I rush over to the fence. Rei and Usagi look in front of them while I look down to see Tuxedo Mask sitting on the ledge below. He must have noticed my gaze and he looks up at me. Once again, his eyes soften, and a small smile appears on his face. A small blush appears on my cheek as I smile back shyly.

I hear Lunetta let out a soft giggle next to me. Luckily, Rei hasn't noticed where I am looking, and I have no intention of telling her that Tuxedo Mask is there either.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"Queen Beryl-sama, Nephrite boasted that he would defeat Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia. But in spite of it, he was not able to kill them. He should be sentenced to 'Eternal Sleep'." Zoisite suggests.

Nephrite clenches his teeth. Queen Beryl looks into her crystal ball. "The energy that Nephrite brought back has enormous power. In light of that, I will not punish him this time."

"But, my lady…" Zoisite trails off as a smirk appears on Nephrite's face.

"I can punish him anytime I want. Zoisite, stop worrying about others and tend to your own business! Hurry up and find the Silver Crystal!" She orders angrily.

"Yes, my lady!" Zoisite agrees with a bow.

* * *

 **~~~Nephrite's Mansion~~~**

* * *

"All humans become focused on something at least once in their lives and produce an enormous amount of energy. That girl, Naru…The powerful energy she produced was unbelievable." An image of Naru appears in his mind. "It seems she truly loves my disguise as Sanjoin Masato." He lowers his head and smirks. "What a foolish girl!" He chuckles loudly.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

We are all on the Kagawa train (Usagi, Luna, Lunetta, Crescent, Yue, Ami-chan, Rei and I). I am wearing a long white summer dress with a pair of beige sandals that has a bow on the top. Lunetta is wearing a blue strap top and white short with sandals.

Usagi is wearing a white top underneath her blue dress with a bow tied behind her back, white socks, white shoes with a small heel and a gold crescent moon necklace.

Ami-chan is wearing an orange short-sleeved top, beige skirt with a white belt and gold buckle, brown sunhat, orange headband on her forehead with large white dots and white sandals. Rei is wearing a white short-sleeved top, blue shorts and her white ankle boots.

Usagi has a wooden basket which Luna is inside, Ami-chan has a white large handbag, Rei has a red handbag while I have all Lunetta and my stuff inside my white shoulder bag and Crescent and Yue and resting inside another wooden basket.

As soon as the train stops Usagi is the first to jump off to the ledge. "There!" Usagi puts her arms in the air with a smile on her face. "We're here! We're here!"

The train drives off leaving us the view of the ocean. "Wow!" We all exclaim.

"It's the ocean!" Usagi points out cheerfully.

Ami-chan has her hand on her hat. "The smell of the ocean is so good!"

"It seems like a nice place." Rei agrees.

"It does. The view is spectacular so far." I add softly as I breath in the fresh air.

"It is." Lunetta agrees with her usual dreamy smile.

"I wish I could have brought Naru-chan, too" Usagi admits.

Luna pops out of Usagi's basket. "Usagi-chan, this trip is not for fun! We came all this way for training camp to become better sailor senshi!"

Usagi puts her foot on the lid and slams it shut. "I know that!" Usagi says with her arms folded over her chest. Usagi is soon to cheer up as we walk further inside, not to mention Luna, Crescent and Yue are no longer hidden away. "I'm so happy! I'm so happy!" Usagi sings as she skips and twirls.

"Is the pension you reserved close by?" Ami-chan asks Rei.

"Yes, it looks like it's on the headland up ahead," Rei says looking down at the paper in her hand.

"Rei-chan, this pension has better be a nice place." Usagi states.

"Don't worry!" Rei says.

"Really?!" Usagi exclaims happily.

Rei reads from the paper. "'The blue ocean! And yachts sailing with their white sails unfurled. A European-style pension on the headland with a great view of the sunset. A white private beach is just waiting for you!'"

Stars appear in Usagi's eyes. "A private beach?!" Usagi drifts off into dreamland. "Oh, that would be wonderful!" She exclaims, hearts in her eyes. "This is it! Yes, yes! This is the youth! Summer vacation!"

Ami-chan, Rei, and Luna had already walked off while Lunetta, Crescent, Yue and I wait for Usagi to snap out of her daydream. Usagi does and looks up surprised. "Usagi, they went on ahead." I point out.

"What? Oh, no, wait for me!" Usagi cries as we run and catch up with them.

* * *

 **~~~At Sunset~~~**

* * *

Usagi starts to moan. "Are we there yet? Are you sure we aren't lost?"

"You're the one who insisted it was this way!" Rei says back annoyed.

"It's your fault for not properly checking things out! Rei-chan you baka!" Usagi whined.

"What did you say?" Rei demands.

Thunder crackles in the sky as grey clouds move above us. Usagi drops her basket and put her hands over her ears.

"Oh, lightning!" Luna points out.

"This is bad. It looks like it's going to rain!" Rei states.

"Let's hurry!" Ami-chan says. Rei, Ami-chan, and Luna run on ahead but the rest of us wait for Usagi to start running. It isn't long before she does, overtaking Ami-chan and Rei. "I'm scared of lightning!" With another flash of lightning, Usagi lets out a loud scream and falls to her bottom.

We catch up with Usagi and she hides behind me. "Who's there?!" Rei calls out.

A little girl comes out further so we could see her. "I'm sorry."

Rain drops from the sky. Usagi puts her basket over her head. "It's raining!"

The little girl holds her arm out, pointing to the right. "Please, this way."

"Let's go!" Ami-chan says.

"Yeah!" We all agree before running after the little girl.

Even as we were running, when the lightning flashes in the sky Usagi jumps in the air. Tears are pouring out her eyes. "I hate this! Lightning is scary!" Usagi stops when Lightning flashes once more, giving us a view of the castle. She takes a step back and grabs ahold of my hand. "It looks creepy."

We run and catch up just in time to hear Rei speaking. "This is it! This is the pension I booked!"

"Gag! You're kidding me!" Usagi exclaims surprised.

"What?" Rei demands.

"It looks spooky," Usagi says sweatdropping.

Ami-chan is standing next to the young girl, holding her hat. "Thank you, you were a great help. We're soaking wet. Are the flowers okay?"

The little girl looks down at the flowers, with a small blush on her face. "Oh, yes."

"I'm glad," Ami-chan says with a smile.

Rei grabs on the door knocker, knocking it against the door. Usagi moves back slightly, sweatdrop going down the side of her head. The doors slowly open. A lady, a Frankenstein and a werewolf pop their head around the doors. "Welcome!" They all say.

Both Usagi and Luna let out a scream. Usagi clings to my arm while Luna jumps on to Ami-chan. "I'm home." The young girl says softly as she walks inside. "Welcome back" The three of them reply, their gaze following her retreating form.

The three of them turn their head at once and look at us. "Are you the guest with reservations?"

"Yes! We're from Tokyo and my name is Hino Rei." Rei says.

"We have been waiting for you." They hold their arms out, pointing to the left. "Please!"

Rei is the first to walk in. "Thank you."

"It's nice to meet you. Oh?" Ami-chan starts but turns to look at Usagi who has let go of my arm and proceeded to drag both Lunetta and me inside. "Nice to meet you!" Usagi says as she runs by.

"Nice to meet you." Lunetta and I say at the same time, even with Usagi dragging us behind her.

Rei was about to open her mouth and have a go at Usagi but a glare from me in her direction stops her before she even starts.

"Sakiko!" Lightning flashes, brightening up the room and showing an older man.

Usagi lets out a scream and clings to my arm once again. The lightning flashes one more before the lights inside turn on. "Where were you?! Come here right this minute!" The man demands.

"Yes, Otou-san." The little girl says softly as she walks towards him.

Ami-chan, Lunetta and I share a worried look at the man's tone of voice and the little girl's actions. Before we could say anything we are led upstairs to our rooms. Usagi, Ami-chan and Rei have their own room with Lunetta, and I share with Crescent and Yue at the end of my bed. We take turns in the shower and we use magic to dry our wet clothes.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

I sit on my bed with a sigh as I continue to dry my hair with my pink fluffy towel. "I'm so tired! I'm hungry!"

"I bet you would be, after making such a commotion." Luna comments.

"Speak for yourself, Luna!" I point out.

"Oops," Luna says sheepishly.

"But don't you think the people here are a little weird?" I question causing Luna to look at me. "What if this place turns out to be a haunted house?"

There is a knock on the door causing me to jump slightly in surprise. I walk over to the door and open it. "Yes?"

The woman pokes her head around the top of the door. I go pale, back up and let out a scream.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi lets out a scream from her room next door and I hear two doors open further down followed by footsteps. I open our door and head next door the same time Ami-chan and Rei does.

"What's going on?" Rei questions.

Usagi point to the right of the door in the hallway. "Over there…"

We all look to see one of the staff people standing on a stool, hands inside the lampshade. The light finally turns on. "Oh, it came on. Sorry for disturbing you. Dinner is ready."

"Honestly!" Ami-chan states.

"Usagi!" Rei scolds.

"But her neck snaked out and…" Usagi trails off when Rei begins chasing Usagi around her room. "I'm sorry! Ami-chan, help me!"

"No, Usagi-chan, I'm not helping you out anymore!" Ami-chan says looking the other way trying to keep her mirth inside.

"Nee-chan! Lunetta-chan! Help me!" Usagi cries as she continues to run away from Rei.

"It isn't doing you any harm so I'm not helping you this time." I tease with Lunetta nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

The little girl, Sakiko, is watching Usagi and the other through her window. She has short brown hair and purple eyes.

Her papa walks over to her and watches them as well. "They are such raucous girls.

He has grey hair and a beard and moustache and black eyes.

"But they seem like nice people," Sakiko says softly.

"Sakiko, stay away from those frivolous girls Understood?!" He orders.

Sakiko lowers her head. "Yes, otou-san.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Once they finally stop running around I notice that the three of them have changed clothes. Usagi is now wearing a pink shirt with short-sleeves, blue shorts and white slippers. Ami-chan is wearing a light blue halter dress with white slippers and Rei is wearing a short lilac dress with white straps and white slippers.

We all head downstairs to the dining room. Luna, Crescent, and Yue have a bowl of milk while we have some meat and soup. There is a squeaking sound from the right of us which causes Usagi to stop eating and looks up.

The man dressed as Frankenstein walks out of the shadows, the food trolley pushed in front of him. "How about a second helping?"

Usagi lets out another shout of fright and backs up in her seat. "No, thank you. I'm already full."

The man dressed as a werewolf pops from behind Usagi seat causing her to once again let out another shout. "How about some dessert?"

"I don't want any!" Usagi moves closer to Rei and whispers to her but due to my sensitive hearing, I can hear her. "Rei-chan, you baka! Why did you book a pension like this?!"

"Because this place is incredibly cheap!" Rei admits as she continues eating.

"But the cooking is good, and the costumes of the employees here are fun." Ami-chan points out.

"Ami-chan had a point. The costumes and food are well done." I add with a soft smile.

"True." Lunetta agrees. "It is exciting." She states with a smile.

The Frankenstein and the Werewolf pop from either side of Ami-chan's seat. "Thank you." The Frankenstein says.

"Those two are our selling points" The Werewolf offers.

The is a low moaning sound from above which causes the pair of them to shiver scared. "Not again!" They both say at the same time.

We all look up at the ceiling, but nothing is there. Usagi clings onto my arm. "I don't like this! It's creepy!"

"Is the owner crying?" Rei questions.

Said owner appears to the left of Usagi. "It is not me." She says also pale and scared.

Rei lets out a gasp and slams open a door. "Who's there?"

There is a spirit of some sorts floating in the room. In a flash of lightning, it is gone. "What was that? Usagi questions, hand clasped together in front of her.

The three employees have their back to us, shivering. "We didn't see anything!"

Usagi and Luna share a glance. "Of course, not. It's just our eyes playing tricks on us."

"Could it be a Youma?" Ami-chan questions.

"I don't feel any Youma aura. But I did feel strong power." Rei says as she looks to the right.

"She's right. It's a different aura. I've sensed it before, but I can't put my finger on what it is." I add before turning to look at Lunetta. "Little Moon, do you have any ideas?"

"No, I don't," Lunetta admits with a shake of her head.

"Crescent? Yue?" I question looking down at them.

They both shake their heads. "We don't know either." They both say at the same time.

With all the excitement over, we all head up to bed getting up bright and early for the next day where we head to the beach.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Sakiko is sitting in a chair with half-lidded eyes. "Good girl! You're a good girl. You are a very good girl." Her papa praises as he swings a gold coin in front of her face. "Sleep. Go to sleep. Good. Good girl. Go to sleep. Sleep, sleep."

Her eyes closed and a small tear appears at the corner of her right eye.

"Good. And now, you'll slowly, very slowly wake up." The tear rolls down her cheek. "Slowly, very slowly." He chuckles softly.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We all get in our swimsuits and head down to the private beach. Usagi, Lunetta and I wear the same swimsuits that we wore to the photoshoot that we went to. Ami-chan is wearing a blue and light blue one-piece with a thin pink jacket and her sunhat. Rei is wearing a strapless red and orange one-piece with a pair of dark sunglasses.

Usagi sees my tattoos but she doesn't say anything. Ami-chan saw them but again she notices that Usagi didn't say anything, so she didn't either. I did see Rei begin to open her mouth but surprisingly Usagi glares at her and she shuts her mouth.

Usagi jumps in the air and cheers. "Woohoo! The blue ocean!" Usagi runs across the beach into the ocean. "Wow! It feels so good!"

"It makes yesterday's commotion seem like it never happened." Luna states.

"I know, it feels so good." Ami-chan agrees.

"But, you know…"Rei trails off.

Usagi sigh and slumps her shoulders. "I know."

"This is definitely a private beach, but…" Rei starts and Usagi continues. "If it's because people avoid coming here…The silhouette of a ship sailing off the coast. A flock of seagulls flying. Where are the white yachts? Where are the cool guys? Who cares about the ocean?! Who cares about the ocean?! But, I'll have fun anyway!" Usagi cheers as she turns around with a beachball in her hands.

Luna and Rei slump slightly with Usagi's actions. "She's so happy-go-lucky

Ami-chan is reading a textbook. "That girl, Sakiko-chan didn't come out of her room this morning either."

Rei is looking at Ami-chan. "Now, that you mention it…Ami-chan, you brought your textbooks with you?!"

"Yes," Ami-chan says without hesitation.

Usagi falls to the ground, legs in the air. Usagi gets up and snatches the textbook out of Ami-chan's hands. "Ami-chan! Youth is a priceless thing that you only have once! Studying is important, but you must play when it's time to play! I think it's important to create nice memories that way! Right. Nee-chan?"

"Yeah. A few hours without any studying won't hurt." I agree with a small smile.

"Yeah, you can study when we get back home if you need to, but not now," Lunetta adds with a nod of her head.

"Usagi-chan…Selena-chan…Lunetta-chan…" Ami-chan lets out a soft laugh. "Okay, I understand. Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, Lunetta-chan, let's have a lot of fun!"

"Yeah! That's what I want to hear!" Usagi cheers.

With that said, Crescent and Yue join Luna on the blanket while the rest of us go into the ocean playing with the beach ball. I grab the beachball and throw it towards Lunetta. She catches it and throws it towards Ami-chan. Ami-chan throws it towards both Usagi and Rei. Rei and Usagi hold their hands in the air to catch it.

"Here!" Rei catches the ball and throws it at Usagi. It hits Usagi in the face. "Ouch!"

Ami-chan catches the ball that bounced off Usagi's face. "Oh…Here!" Once again the ball is thrown at Usagi, hitting her back and sending her to the ground. "Ouch! Both of you are so mean!" Usagi whines, mirth in her eyes.

Luna, Crescent and Yue join in the ocean as Usagi chases Rei and Ami-chan, Lunetta and I joining in. "Hey! Wait!"

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Sakiko watches the girls have fun from the top of the cliff. She looks down with purple flowers held in her hands.

* * *

 **~~~Back Inside~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We spend a few more hours at the beach before we head back inside and go have a bath.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

The man dressed as the werewolf sits on the roof and lets out a howl. He stops, lets out a sigh and lowers his head, a tear in the corner of his left eye. "It's night again. I'm scared."

Usagi is having a bath, with Luna keeping watch. "Luna, you're there, aren't you? Luna?!" Usagi calls out.

"I'm here! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Luna calls back.

Usagi sits up in the bath. "But I'm scared!"

Rei is downstairs with her talismans. "Begone, evil spirits!" She places them on the back of the seat around the dinner table. "Now, no one will disturb us at dinner! But that was no ghost, it was a stronger, more tangible power."

"Let's just do it." The Frankenstein says.

"What?" Rei says as she looks up surprised. She follows their voices to see that they are crouched down, surrounding a candle.

"I'll go crazy if things like this keep happening every day." The Werewolf admits.

"We have no choice, but to do it." The Frankenstein points out.

The owner nods her head. "I agree, but we can never let those girls find out.

"Right!" The two agree.

Ami has just come out of her bath and is drying her hair. "Oh?" She looks out the window to see Sakiko there. "Sakiko-chan!"

Sakiko turns to look. "Huh? Oh, Ami-san."

"Oh, my. And I hadn't even introduced myself yet." Ami says playfully.

"I was watching you from here all afternoon. Ladylike Rei-san, slightly clumsy Usagi-san, dreamy Lunetta-san, gentle and mature Selena-san and the cats, Luna, Crescent and Yue." She kicks a rock and it rolls down the cliff and into the water below.

"Sakiko-chan, are you lonely?" Ami asks.

Sakiko shakes her head. A smile appears on Ami's face. "Cheer up! You remind me of how I was not so long ago. Because you're all by yourself." Sakiko looks at her. "I know! The best thing to do is to become friends with Usagi-chan and Selena-chan!" Ami lets out a soft giggle. "She'll cheer you right up!"

"But I…" Sakiko trails off.

Ami nods her head with a smile. "It's okay!"

A small smile appears on Sakiko's face but disappears when her name is called. "Sakiko!" Her papa storm over. "How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers?!"

He reaches down and grabs her hand. "Otou-san…" Sakiko says as he drags her off.

Ami holds out her hand. "Excuse me."

He stops briefly to look at Ami. "You girls should get out of here quickly! That is if you do not want to be in more frightening situations."

"What?" Ami mutters softly, surprised.

"Otou-san! Ow! Otou-san, that hurts!" Sakiko cries out as she is dragged off.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

When I get out of the shower, I notice Ami-chan outside talking to Sakiko-chan. It's not long before I see Sakiko-chan's papa dragging her away from Ami-chan. I see Ami-chan follow behind them, but I know that I must not interfere.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Sakiko is sitting in the same chair as before. "Otou-san! Ami-chan and her friends are nice people! I was so close to becoming friends with them!"

"Shut up!" He orders. He turns around and kneels in front of her. "Sakiko, you have a strong psychic power. Learn to master that power!"

"No, I can't!" Sakiko denies.

"Then just let me take care of it. Your power has improved quite a bit, thanks to my hypnosis. Or are you saying you won't listen to your otou-san, your only parent?!"

Sakiko looks up at him. "Otou-san…"

He brings out a coin. "Now, focus on this coin, Sakiko." He swings it in front of her face. "Focus your attention on this coin! All those people laughed and said our psychic powers were fake. Now, show them your incredible power!"

Sakiko's eyes begin to close. "With your psychic powers, you will become the pioneer of the spiritual community." He laughs loudly.

Ami peeks through the window, watching in disbelief and horror. _Sakiko-chan…_

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I hear Usagi walking down the stairs so Lunetta and I leave our room and catch up with her. As we're walking down the stairs we hear voices coming from one of the rooms. We look inside the room to see candles placed on steps and two of the employees bowing.

"What is this?" Usagi exclaims.

The owner appears next to us. "You saw us."

Usagi screams and walks inside the room. She steps in of the other employees causing all three of them to scream. Rei comes in surprising all of them and this time all four of them screamed. "Usagi!"

Usagi clings to Rei. "Rei-chan, they really are ghosts!"

"It's okay! They're just normal human beings." Rei states.

"But…" Usagi whined.

"But right now, there's a tremendous power, being brought into existence somewhere in this mansion," Rei admits.

"What?!" Usagi and the three employees exclaim.

Rei closes her eyes briefly before opening them again. "Something coming."

The talismans on the back of the dining seats rip and fall to the floor while the table begins to shake. The chairs move and bang into the walls before floating in the air. One chair smashes the window while the other falls once by one to the ground.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"Now, create the figure of a ghost! That should be easy for you by now. Scare all those noisy girls!" He laughs.

"Stop!" Ami calls out.

He turns to look. "You are…"

The lights in the room breaks as Sakiko opens her eyes which are glowing blue and have tears in them. The ghost forms above Sakiko.

"Good, Sakiko! You've done a splendid job!" He praises. He stands up and laughs happily, arms held out wide. "Now, scare all those girls! We'll get back at everyone who called us fakes!"

The ghost holds out its hand and sends energy towards Ami who is pushed back. Sakiko's papa laughs happily when she does. "Good! It's perfect!" He praises but the smile disappears when the fake ghost moves towards him. "What? What's wrong?"

Ami lets out a gasp as the fake ghost heads towards Sakiko's papa.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Luna, Crescent, and Yue jump on the table. "What is this?!" The three of them ask.

We hear a smashing sound before we see Sakiko-chan's papa on the ground, a ghost following him. Usagi screams and hides behind me and Lunetta. The three employees panic. "It's here!"

The ghost holds out its hands, sending Sakiko-chan's papa further down the grass. "Sakiko…"

Usagi wails. "Rei-chan, you baka! You just had to book this pension!"

"This isn't the time for that right now!" Rei scolds.

Ami-chan runs towards us. "Usagi-chan! Selena-chan! Rei-chan! Transform now! Help him!"

"Sakiko!" He calls out.

Usagi shakes her head. "No, I don't wanna!"

"Okay! We're all going to become possessed if we don't do anything!" Rei scolds.

I look at Usagi. "Calm down, Usagi. It's not real."

"What?! Oh, fine then!" Usagi agrees.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We call out at the same time.

"Mercury Power Makeup!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Mars Power Makeup!" Rei calls out.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!" Usagi calls out.

"Likewise, Sailor Celestia!" I call out.

"Likewise, Sailor Mercury!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Likewise, Sailor Mars!" Rei calls out.

"Mean ghosts, ruining the vacation of these helpless young girls! In the name of the moon, Sailor Moon will…" Usagi trails off. "…punish you!" We all finish together. "But, I'm still scared!" Usagi moans.

"Sakiko, stop! Stop it! Can't you hear me?!" Her papa shouts.

Ami-chan runs back inside, no doubt to try and wake up Sakiko-chan.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Ami places her hands on Sakiko's shoulders. "Sakiko-chan! Sakiko-chan! Wake up! Sakiko-chan!"

Her eyes twitch. "I don't want to. I don't want to anymore." She mutters softly.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi tries using her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" It goes straight through. "No way!" Usagi cries, tears pouring from her eyes. The ghost extends its hand in our direction, sending a wind blast at us causing us to fall to the ground.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"Sakiko-chan! Wake up! Please!" She opens her eyes. "Sakiko-chan!"

Her eyes open fully, and she looks up. "Oh, I..."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

The ghost lets out another blast sending Sakiko-chan's papa to the floor. Ami-chan and Sakiko-chan run towards her papa. "Otou-san!"

"Sakiko-chan, can't you erase that ghost somehow?!" Ami-chan questions.

"It should have disappeared once I woke up! Why is it still here?!" Sakiko-chan queries.

The ghost lunges at Ami-chan and Sakiko-chan but Ami-chan holds onto Sakiko-chan and dodges. Sakiko-chan runs over to her papa "Otou-san!"

"Sakiko, run! You cannot control that ghost anymore!" Her papa orders.

"What's going on?" Usagi cries.

"Sakiko-chan didn't want to listen to her Otou-san anymore, and that feeling was magnified, making in uncontrollable!" Ami-chan points out.

The ghost goes over Ami-chan, Sakiko-chan, and her papa again. Sakiko-chan's papa protects Sakiko-chan with his body but Ami-chan is pushed away and ends up with the rest of us, near and in the bushes.

"Are you alright?" Rei asks.

"Run, Sakiko!" He orders.

"Otou-san!" Sakiko-chan cries out.

"I am sorry. I knew you just wanted to live like a normal girl, but I…" He trails off.

"Otou-san!" She cries out again.

The ghost is once more heading towards Sakiko-chan and her papa. "Sakiko-chan!" Ami-chan calls out.

Sakiko-chan turns around and holds out her palm in front of her. "Stop it!" She shouts causing energy to come from her hands and it isn't long before the ghost is destroyed and Sakiko-chan falls backwards. Her papa catches her before she does. "Sakiko!"

"Sakiko-chan!" Ami-chan calls out.

Sakiko-chan looks up at her Otou-san. "Otou-san!"

"Sakiko! Everyone, I just wanted everyone to acknowledge that Sakiko possessed truly strong powers and though I knew that she hated her powers, I continued training her. And I used the guest who happened to come to this pension to conduct experiments." He admits causing Sakiko-chan to have tears well up in her eyes.

Usagi looks at Rei. "Then, what about those other people?"

"They were probably just scared of the ghost and tried to conduct an exorcism." Rei states.

"The three of them are unconscious," I add.

"Oh, okay," Usagi says sweatdropping.

* * *

~ **~~Next Day at the Beach~~~**

* * *

We are once again at the beach playing with the beach ball. "Here!" The action from the first time we came to the beach is repeated though, this time Sakiko-chan is with us.

"Ouch! Why do you guys keep picking on me?!" Usagi whines causing all of us to laugh. "Hey, Sakiko-chan, you laughed at me, didn't you?! Wait!" Usagi yells out. All of us run away from Usagi laughing and having fun.

Of course, Sakiko's papa is sitting on one of the rocks, watching over his Musume.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-One~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We are once again at the beach playing with the beach ball. "Here!" The action from the first time we came to the beach is repeated though, this time Sakiko-chan is with us.

"Ouch! Why do you guys keep picking on me?!" Usagi whines causing all of us to laugh. "Hey, Sakiko-chan, you laughed at me, didn't you?! Wait!" Usagi yells out. All of us run away from Usagi laughing and having fun.

Of course, Sakiko's papa is sitting on one of the rocks, watching over his Musume.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Usagi is downstairs watching TV so Lunetta and I take the chance and sneak out to see Jadeite. We get dressed in summer dresses. I am wearing the same summer dress that I wore when we went to the beach, but it is light blue instead of white.

Lunetta is wearing a strapped dress that has cats and little fish on it, along with a pair of white sandals.

* * *

 **~~~Jadeite's House~~~**

* * *

When we get to his house, his face lights up with joy the moment his gaze focuses on Lunetta. Lunetta rushes forward and Jadeite brings her in a tight hug, letting out a sigh of pleasure with the close contact.

I leave Jadeite and Lunetta together to check his walk-in pantry and fridge to make sure he has food stocked up. Luckily he has so he must have gone shopping a couple of days ago.

I head back in the living room to see Jadeite and Lunetta cuddling together. I don't want to disturb them, but I need to make sure that Jadeite is healing properly. I head over to the couch causing the two of them to look at me.

A pout appears on Lunetta's lips as soon as she does. "Do I have to move?"

"Yes, only briefly. I need to make sure Jadeite is healing properly. He had a lot of dark energy running through his body. You can go back to cuddling as soon as I have finished." I say softly.

Lunetta reluctantly moves away from Jadeite's side briefly. I kneel in front of Jadeite and take a hold of his hand. I close my eyes and my forehead begins to warm up and my crescent moon appears. I slowly open my eyes and my crescent moon begins to scan his body.

With the scan done, my crescent moon disappears, and I let go off his hand. "You are fully healed. You no longer have any dark energy left inside your body. You should be able to use your normal powers without any harm to your own body." I offer as I stand up.

"Thank you, Princess," Jadeite says softly as Lunetta moves back to his side. Jadeite places his arm around her waist and pulls her right next to him. Lunetta rests her head against his shoulder and lets out a sigh.

"Think nothing of it, Jadeite. You and the other swore your loyalty to me before. It's my turn to keep you safe until you are all together and able to do so by yourself once more. Not to mention, you are the soulmate to my little moon." I reply with a fond smile.

I sit on the other side of them giving them space, as we watch a movie. We are watching the Pacifier which has vin diesel in it.

We spent most of the day watching movies before we headed back home, promising to come and see Jadeite again when we have time to spare.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Two girls are walking together down the street. One has shoulder-length brown hair and eyes and the other has short black hair.

The short-haired girl lets out a sigh. "I'm so depressed."

"Did you understand what Director Asatou said?" The brown-haired girl asks.

The short-haired girl lowers her head. "Not a word! Because he talks in such abstract terms!" She let out another sigh. "I just have no talent. Maybe I should quit the anime industry."

The other girl comes to a stop. "What are you saying, Hiromi?!"

Hiromi waves her hand. "I was only kidding! I won't give up so easily!"

She glares at Hiromi before a smile appears on her face. "Good! That's the Hiromi I know! All right, let's sprint to the studio!" She runs off.

"Oh, wait. Wait!" Hiromi calls out as she runs after her. "Kazuko!"

She drops one of her folders in front of Ami as she leaves the bookstore. "Excuse me!" Ami lets out a sigh and crouches down to pick it up. "What shall I do now? 'Studio Dive'? Oh, it has the address. What shall I do? I have to go to cram school now. " She looks up and gazes in the direction they ran to. "I guess I'll return this later."

* * *

 **~~~Nephrite's Mansion~~~**

* * *

"The stars know everything." The moon flashes and beam hits his forehead and he closes his eyes. _Tying a dream together in light and shadow, time is spun and remains in the eye._ He opens his glowing red eyes. _The next provider of energy that the Twins, the constellation of Gemini, points to is her._

The image of Hiromi appears in his mind. _Castor and Pollux._ The red glow leaves his eyes. _it seems the time has come for me to use my strongest Youma's._

* * *

 **~~~Later that Night~~~**

* * *

Kazuko, the girl that was with Hiromi is looking on the higher shelf. "Let's see, for Hiromi…Oh, right! She likes fried noodles."

Ami is outside looking around, the folder in her hand. "It should be around here…"

Ami hears the sound of a fast car approaching and she looks up. The car drives past and her eyes widen in surprise. "Sanjoin Masato…That was Nephrite!"

* * *

 **~~~Studio Dive~~~**

* * *

Hiromi is sitting at her desk, sketching away. She lifts her pencil off the page. "It's no good. I can't depict Sailor V-chan's love and passion at all!" She lowers her head and sweatdrops. She gets the page and scrunches it up into a ball. "Oh, darn it!"

She gets up and walks to the desk behind her. "Kazuko's drawn so much already." She opens the folder. She sees the sketches and lets out a gasp. "I didn't know Kazuko was this good! It's amazing! Sailor V-chan is so lively, and her love and passion are depicted perfectly!"

She puts the folder down and sits back at her own desk. She opens a drawer. "I have to try harder!" She takes out a blue pencil case with a pink ribbon tied around it. "I guess I'll have to use this again. I made that promise, but…"

She takes the ribbon off and opens the case to show that she only has one small pencil left. She lets out a sigh. "I've already used quite a bit without telling Kazuko. But I kind of get fired up when I use this." She takes the pencil out the case and holds it in her hand. "Besides, I'm going to get left behind by Kazuko at this rate."

There are footsteps approaching causing Hiromi to look up and let out a gasp. "Who are you?!"

"Pardon me. You are Matsuno Hiromi-san, correct? I'm a fan of yours. And I really wanted to see where you worked." Nephrite comments as he leans down and picks up Hiromi's pencil.

Hiromi stands up. "Excuse me…You can't be here."

Nephrite releases some energy causing Hiromi to freeze in place as Nephrite drops her pencil back on her desk. It rolls and comes to a stop and the red symbol appears near the bottom of it.

Nephrite is quick to leave. "Now, I just need to lure those sailor senshi here."

"Nephrite!" Ami calls out from the top of his car. "You're up to something again, aren't you?! Sailor Mercury isn't going to let you have your way!"

"Well, you've saved me the trouble." Nephrite jumps in the air and lands the other side of his car. He swipes Ami's feet off the top with his hand causing her to fall off. She rolls down the boot and lands on the floor. Nephrite gets inside his car. "I've prepared my best Youma just for you guys. Make sure to train yourself until the time comes to fight them!"

"What?" Ami exclaims as Nephrite shuts the car door and drives off. Ami gets up and watches as he does. "Shoot…"

Kazuko runs through the door holding her shopping. "Hiromi! I brought us dinner!"

Hiromi slowly turns her head to look at her, eyes cold and blank behind her glasses. Kazuko looks at her surprised but snaps out of it when Ami calls out to them. "Excuse me!"

"Yes?" Kazuko asks.

Ami holds the folder. "I found this."

Kazuko runs over and lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much! This is very important to us." Hiromi walks over and stops in front of the closed door to the left of them. "Oh, Hiromi, you should thank her, too…"

Hiromi ignores her and opens the door, goes inside and closes it behind her. "Hiromi!" Kazuko turns to looks at Ami sheepishly. "Oh, I'm sorry. She has a lot of work piled up, so she seems a bit dazed."

"That's all right," Ami says softly.

"Please come and see us again." Kazuko offers. "You'd be welcome here and I'd like to thank you properly."

"Of course, I'd love to!" Ami agrees with a smile.

Kazuko looks towards the closed door. "I can't believe Hiromi."

Ami narrows her eyes in thought. _What in the world did Nephrite do in here? I have to find out, no matter what!_

* * *

 **~~~Next Day at School~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

The next day at school Ami-chan tells us about how she came across Nephrite. "That isn't like you, Ami-chan. Trying to take on Nephrite by yourself!" Luna scolds from inside Ami-chan's arms.

"I'm sorry." Ami-chan apologizes.

"Ami-chan, give me your hand please," I say softly as I hold out my hand.

"What for Selena-chan?" Ami-chan questions confused even though she does give me her hand.

"To make sure Nephrite didn't leave anything bad on you. it is quite easy to leave dark energy behind on a person which can hurt them." I state seriously.

Ami-chan and Usagi look at me surprised. Even Luna does. Crescent and Yue do not though. "That's true. With someone who is surrounded by dark energy, it will be easy to leave something bad behind." Crescent agrees with Yue nodding his head.

I close my eyes and once again my crescent moon appears on my forehead and it scans Ami-chan's body. I let out a sigh when the scan is finished, and I let go off her hand and open my eyes. "Luckily, nothing is attached to you Ami-chan. But what you did was foolish of you. You shouldn't have gone on your own. You could have been in danger." I scold softly.

"That's right! We would've come right away if you'd just called us!" Usagi agrees.

Luna looks surprised. "I never expected to hear that coming from you, Usagi-chan."

"Well, it's the place where they're producing the Sailor V anime, right?! If I got lucky, I might've gotten a cel from them!" Usagi admits without any shame.

Both Ami-chan and Luna sweat drops. "She is such a groupie." Luna murmurs in disbelief.

"There's nothing wrong with that," I add with a soft smile.

"Okay. Then let's all go to Studio Dive after school." Ami-chan offers. "After all, we have to find out why Nephrite was there."

"Yes! Of Course!" Usagi cheers. "We can't just ignore it since Nephrite showed up there!"

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Studio Dive~~~**

* * *

Hiromi walks over and places a lot of work onto the shelf. Kazuko walks over and looks surprised. "Hiromi, did you draw all those in just one night?"

"This is nothing," Hiromi comments as she walks away. She stops in front of the closed door and looks at Kazuko. "Kazuko. I'll be using this room by myself today."

"That's fine, but…" Kazuko says as Hiromi goes inside and closes the door. "Hiromi…"

Inside the room, Hiromi is sitting at the desk. She lets out a chuckle. "Kazuko will never be better than me again, as long as I have this pencil." The pencil in her hand glows and grows longer.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi contacts Rei to tell her about going to the Studio Dive but of course, Rei is acting big-headed again. "An anime studio? Anime is for kids, right? I have no interest in going there."

"Then, you're not going?" Usagi questions.

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

"Oh, no! it's so late already." Ami-chan says as she looks down at her watch.

Luna is looking at Usagi. "Honestly!"

Usagi bows her head sweatdropping. "I'm sorry."

"Well, it can't be helped," Ami-chan says with a fond sigh.

"You're late!" Rei's voice calls.

Rei is wearing a pink overall with a white short-sleeved top underneath, turquoise socks, white slip-ons and has a bag in her other hand. "Rei/ Rei-chan!" We exclaim surprised.

"What have you been doing all this time?!" Rei demands her left hand on her hip.

"Someone was kept behind to do some studying." Luna points out, glancing at Usagi. Usagi sweatdrops and places her finger in front of her mouth causing Ami-chan, Lunetta and I to let out a laugh.

"But earlier, you said you weren't interested…" Ami-chan trails off.

Rei tenses and sweat drops before looking the other way and placing her hands on her hips. "Well, we can't just ignore it if Nephrite showed up there, right?!"

"That line sounds familiar," Luna mutters.

"Anyway, let's hurry!" Rei spins around with her bag which split causing sheets of vellum to fall out.

"What are you going to do with so many sheets of vellum?" Luna questions.

"Oh, no, my friends asked me to get autographs…" Rei says panicked.

A smile appears on Usagi's face. "You're a liar! You want to get those autographs for yourself, don't you?!"

"Rei-chan, we're going to be in the 9th grade next year." Ami-chan points out.

"So?" Rei questions.

"Nothing, that's all I wanted to say," Ami-chan says.

* * *

 **~~~Nephrite's Mansion~~~**

* * *

Nephrite sits outside and takes a sip of his drink.

"My! You seem quite composed." Zoisite comments as he walks towards him.

Nephrite lowers his drink. "You again."

Zoisite turns his head to look at Nephrite. "I wonder, is your plan going well this time?"

Nephrite scoffs and closes his eyes. "Everything is proceeding nicely."

"Really? You seem extremely confident. I shall see how well you do." Zoisite states.

Nephrite scoffs once more and closes his eyes.

* * *

 **~~~At Studio Dive~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi and Rei are crowding around one of the animators causing the rest of them to sweatdrop at the scene. "Wow! She's so cool!"

Lunetta and I are sitting next to Ami-chan. Luna is on Ami-chan's lap, Crescent is on mine and Yue is on Lunetta's. "I'm sorry for really taking you up on your offer to visit," Ami-chan says sweatdropping at Usagi's and Rei's actions.

"It's okay, please make yourself at home." The animator with brown shoulder-length hair says.

"There's something We'd like to ask you." Ami-chan queries.

"Go right ahead, ask me anything." She replies.

"Has anything unusual happened here recently?" I ask softly.

"Unusual?" She repeats.

"She's so cool!" Usagi and Rei exclaim before a voice shouts over the top of theirs. "Shut up!"

We turn to see a girl with black short hair, eyes and glasses (blue and green shirt, brown pants, socks and a pair of blue slippers) storming over to Usagi and Rei. "Hiromi…"

"Everyone is still working! Why don't you keep it down a little?! You're so loud, I can't stand it!" Hiromi shouts.

"We're sorry!" They both apologize.

The lady we were talking to stands up and walks over to Hiromi. "Hiromi! How could you say that?! They're here because they like our work!"

"Baloney! They just want autographs and cel art!" Hiromi scoffs causing Usagi and Rei to freeze in place.

"That's not what these girls have in mind!" She denies.

The phone rings and one of the other animators answer it. "Hello, this is Studio Dive. Yes. Please wait for a moment.

"Anyway, don't let outsiders in here!" Hiromi shouts.

"Hiromi-san, it's from the director." The animator on the phone says.

She takes the phone and a smile appears on her face. "This is perfect. Director, in the last scene, Sailor V will be killed! That's the kind of thrilling story that children want these days." She hangs up the phone.

"Hiromi, are you serious about what you just said?" The brown-haired woman asks.

"I'm serious, Kazuko. The director asked me to do the last scene. So, it's up to me how I want to do it." Hiromi states, her eyes blank.

"Hiromi, what's going on? You know everyone must work together to create an anime! That's what you always used to say! 'Making anime is about teamwork!'" Kazuko questions.

"I understand how you feel. But it's just an anime. Teamwork is pointless!" Hiromi states coldly.

"Hiromi!" Kazuko calls out.

"I feel the aura of a Youma," Rei whispers to us.

"What?!" Usagi whispers back.

"I can feel it as well. It's coming from Hiromi and it getting stronger." I add whispering back.

"This is a waste of time!" Hiromi states before she walks away.

"Hiromi, where are you going?!" Kazuko calls out just to be ignored.

"Hiromi-san, what's wrong?!" The rest of the animator's questions.

"Wait! Let me handle this!" Kazuko offers. With that said she leaves the building calling out Hiromi's name. We all follow her also calling out for Hiromi. "Hiromi-san!"

Usagi lets out a gasp. "She's on the roof!"

* * *

 **~~~On the Roof~~~**

* * *

"Hiromi!" Kazuko says before she lets out a slight gasp. "Hiromi!"

"Kazuko, you think I have no talent, don't you?" Hiromi demands.

"No…" Kazuko trails off surprised.

"You're so uppity, just because you have a little more talent than me! But, I'll be better than you from now on! As long as I have this pencil!" Hiromi shouts as she holds up a long pencil.

The pencil begins to glow pink and blue. "That pencil…" Kazuko exclaims surprised.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"The energy level has peaked!" Nephrite opens his eyes with the red symbol on his forehead. "Go! Castor! Pollux!" He orders.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Two small whirlpools of energy in pink and blue move around Hiromi body. "Hiromi!" Kazuko calls before she faints, landing in Ami-chan's arms.

The pencil falls to the ground just as the pink and blue energy shoot up in the air before slowly descending and transforming into Youma's causing Hiromi to collapse on the floor in front of them.

One has red skin and brown-grey hair and the main colour of her outfit is a dark pink and she is wearing a light pink skirt. The other has lilac skin and grey hair. The main colour of her outfit is dark teal with a light green skirt.

They are both wearing a short top with a triangle slit on the chest, knickers, a short half skirt, one glove, an armband, necklace and a single sock going up to the thigh. They have a long tail that is connected to the other and a white bow belt and shoulder pads.

The side that they wear their glove, sock and the way round of the triangles that they are wearing are opposite for the pair of them.

"Everyone, transform!" Luna, Crescent and Yue orders.

"Okay!" We agree.

"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi and I call out.

"Mercury Power!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Mars Power!" Rei calls out.

"Makeup!" We all call out at the same time.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Nephrite's Mansion~~~**

* * *

"The strongest Youma's?" Zoisite questions, looking up at the star constellation above them.

"That's right. Those two Youma are like twins, bound together by a strong friendship. And that power is several levels greater than the sailor senshi!" Nephrite comments.

"Really?" Zoisite queries.

"They will meet their end today," Nephrite states.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"How dare you take advantage of anime, which nurtures children's dreams…" Rei trails off with Ami-chan continuing. "…and the passion of a young woman?!"

"The girls who like anime are mad! In the name of the moon," Usagi says.

"We will punish you!" We finish together.

"We shall see if you can beat us." The pink youma starts with the lilac one finishing for her.

"What?!" Usagi yells.

"Behold!" They move out of the way slightly to show that their tails are tied together. "We are bound by a strong friendship! In other words, you cannot defeat us!" They state.

Lunetta and I share an amused glance. _Seriously?! They talk just like Fred and George did and they are magic twins._

"Go around and around…How about this?!" They yell as the pink Youma sends a fireball towards us. We all dodge out of the way with Usagi nearly falling over.

"Go around one more time… And how about this?!" They yell again but this time the lilac Youma sends bubbles towards us.

Once again, we manage to dodge with Usagi nearly falling over again.

"Did you see, our teamwork?!" The Youma's taunt.

"Oh, no…" Ami-chan trails off and she lies on the floor.

"How come they're using the same techniques as us?" Rei questions.

"I'll finish off you guys!" The pink Youma says.

"No! That's my job!" The lilac Youma says.

This starts an argument between the pair of them. "No, I will…"

"No! I will do it!"

"Back off!"

"No! You should back off!"

"This is the end of our friendship!"

"Just what I wanted!"

Their tails are no longer bound together. "Now! Their teamwork has broken down!" Luna orders.

"Okay! We'll show them what real teamwork is!" Usagi exclaims.

"Yeah!" We all agree with Usagi.

"Fire…" Rei starts.

"Bubble…" Ami-chan starts.

"Moon Tiara…" Usagi starts.

"Moon…" I call out.

"Soul!" Rei calls out.

"Spray!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Slash!" I finish.

Fire surrounds Usagi's tiara followed by Ami-chan's bubbles around the outside. My attack is quick to follow behind Usagi's tiara, helping it speed up.

"Oh, no! We should have valued our friendship more!" Both Youma shout.

Usagi's tiara hits the pair of them freezing them in place. My attack hits the pair of them turning them into dust. "We did it!" Usagi cheers.

"We did." I agree with a smile.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Nephrite's Mansion~~~**

* * *

The constellation is destroyed and disappears from above them. "Impossible!"

Zoisite looks at him and lets out a chuckle. "I enjoyed the show." Petals surround him as he lets out another chuckle before disappearing.

"Those sailor senshi are better than I had thought!" Nephrite comments.

* * *

 **~~~Back inside Studio Dive~~~**

* * *

As soon as Hiromi and Kazuko woke up we all headed back inside the Studio. Hiromi and Kazuko are sitting on the chairs in front of each other. Kazuko is holding Hiromi hands. "Come one. Cheer up, Hiromi!"

"Kazuko, the truth is, those pencils…" Hiromi trails off.

Kazuko-san eye soften. "Hiromi, there's something I've been hiding from you."

"What?!" Hiromi exclaims.

Kazuko brings out a pencil case. "Here."

"That's your…" Hiromi trials off as Kazuko opens the case. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry for breaking our promise. I was frustrated because you always did such a great job, so I used these to motivate myself." Kazuko admits sheepishly.

"You, too?" Hiromi exclaims surprised.

"I felt like I would get left behind if I didn't do anything about it," Kazuko says.

"But that's how I felt!" Hiromi admits.

"Say, Hiromi…I think, in the end, it wasn't wrong of us to use these pencils. Because everything we create should be anime that doesn't disappoint the children's dreams!" Kazuko states.

"Kazuko. You're right!" Hiromi agrees.

Kazuko nods her head. "Then let's make a promise! Let us continue to work hard, so we never disappoint the children's dreams!" They finish together.

Luna looks up at Usagi. "Look like the finished Sailor V anime will be something to look forward to!"

"Yeah!" We all agree with a nod.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Two~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Nephrite's Mansion~~~**

* * *

The constellation is destroyed and disappears from above them. "Impossible!"

Zoisite looks at him and lets out a chuckle. "I enjoyed the show." Petals surround him as he lets out another chuckle before disappearing.

"Those sailor senshi are better than I had thought!" Nephrite comments.

* * *

 **~~~Back inside Studio Dive~~~**

* * *

As soon as Hiromi and Kazuko woke up we all headed back inside the Studio. Hiromi and Kazuko are sitting on the chairs in front of each other. Kazuko is holding Hiromi hands. "Come one. Cheer up, Hiromi!"

"Kazuko, the truth is, those pencils…" Hiromi trails off.

Kazuko-san eye soften. "Hiromi, there's something I've been hiding from you."

"What?!" Hiromi exclaims.

Kazuko brings out a pencil case. "Here."

"That's your…" Hiromi trials off as Kazuko opens the case. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry for breaking our promise. I was frustrated because you always did such a great job, so I used these to motivate myself." Kazuko admits sheepishly.

"You, too?" Hiromi exclaims surprised.

"I felt like I would get left behind if I didn't do anything about it," Kazuko says.

"But that's how I felt!" Hiromi admits.

"Say, Hiromi…I think, in the end, it wasn't wrong of us to use these pencils. Because everything we create should be anime that doesn't disappoint the children's dreams!" Kazuko states.

"Kazuko. You're right!" Hiromi agrees.

Kazuko nods her head. "Then let's make a promise! Let us continue to work hard, so we never disappoint the children's dreams!" They finish together.

Luna looks up at Usagi. "Look like the finished Sailor V anime will be something to look forward to!"

"Yeah!" We all agree with a nod.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~On way to School~~~**

* * *

Usagi once again got up late so we are running to school. "Oh, I'm so late! Wow, a checkpoint?" Usagi looks at me. "Is there something going on today?"

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure," I admit looking around.

I hear footstep and I turn to see Naru-chan walking towards us. Naru-chan walks past us, not noticing her surroundings. "Oh, Naru-chan, good morning!" Usagi calls out causing Naru-chan to stop.

"Good morning," Naru-chan replies dejectedly.

"What's wrong? You look kind of down." I question worried.

"Yeah…" Naru-chan trails off as her eyes glaze over slightly and she gets lost in her memories.

"Naru-chan, wake up! We're going to be late!" Usagi says pulling Naru-chan by her hand. Lunetta and I share a worried glance before we run after the pair of them.

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

We run in the classroom and luckily Ms Haruna isn't there yet. "Hurry, Naru-chan!" Usagi lets out a massive sigh of relief and slumps down in her seat. "Made it!"

"Hey, Usagi-san, did you know? The first princess of the Diamond Kingdom is visiting Japan!" Umino says as he appears in front of Usagi's desk.

"Diamond Kingdom?" Usagi questions.

"It's the country that produces the most gems in the world. I heard they're holding a dinner party tonight at the embassy." Umino adds.

"So, that's why they were doing all those inspections," Usagi says thoughtfully.

"It seems that way." I agree softly before looking back at Umino.

"Princess Diamond will be inheriting the legendary secret treasure that has been passed down through the Royal Family. And that secret treasure is apparently going to be introduced to the world for the first time at the dinner party!" Umino finishes.

"Secret treasure…I wonder how amazing it could be? It's no use! I can't imagine it!" Usagi exclaims loudly.

"I'll go look at it and let you know," Naru-chan says.

"What?" Usagi says surprised as we turn to look at Naru-chan.

"My family runs a jewellery shop, remember? So, I got hold of a special invitation to the dinner party." Naru-chan says softly.

"Wow! Naru-chan, you're so lucky! I wish I could go, too!" Usagi whined.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's and Selena's House~~~**

* * *

Luna jumps on the table and sits on the newspaper. "'The final mystery of the century will be revealed tonight! Princess Diamond visits with the legendary secret treasure of the Diamond Kingdom's Royal Family!'" Luna looks up thoughtfully. "A legendary secret treasure…"

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"The legendary secret treasure of the Diamond Kingdom…It could be the legendary Silver Crystal." Queen Beryl states.

"I shall look into it." Zoisite offers.

"Leave that to me!" A male voice says before red energy appears. When it disappeared, Nephrite is standing there.

Zoisite takes a step forward annoyed. "Nephrite don't interfere! Searching for the Legendary Silver Crystal is my job!"

Nephrite looks at him. "The Earth is under my jurisdiction."

"What?!" Zoisite says, clenching his teeth annoyed.

"I will look into it! Please leave this to me!" Nephrite says.

"Nephrite, if the Diamond Kingdom's legendary secret treasure turns out to be the Silver Crystal, it will be a pleasant surprise. With the power of the Silver Crystal, we shall revive our great ruler and our Dark Kingdom will dominate the world!" Queen Beryl comments happily as her crystal ball glows blue, her hands hovering over it.

"But, my lady…" Zoisite trails off.

"Nephrite, what is your plan?" Queen Beryl asks.

"I have my way of taking care of business. Just watch." Nephrite comments before disappearing.

Zoisite clenches his teeth before looking at Queen Beryl. "Nephrite has failed every time! Why did you assign him to this?!"

"He is in a tough situation and he is very desperate now." Queen Beryl narrows her eyes, smirk and lets out a chuckle.

Zoisite leaves and places his head in another man lap. This same man is gently stroking his head. "Zoisite, the impatient always lose." He states, hidden in the shadows only his silver eyes to be seen clearly.

Zoisite lifts his head. "But Kunzite-sama…"

"Nephrite can be ousted any time we please." Kunzite lifts his hand. "We shall take this opportunity to see just how skilled he is." He clenches his hand and chuckles.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

"What? A princess?" Rei questions.

"Yes. I'm thinking that the Ojou-sama of the Diamond Kingdom just might be the princess we've been looking for." Luna points out.

"No way!" Usagi exclaims.

Ami-chan shakes her head. "Not necessarily. We can't completely ignore Luna's intuition. I think there is a need to check into this." Ami-chan points out.

"True. We won't know until we check." I agree softly.

"How?" Usagi asks. "Diamond Ojou is surrounded by lots of bodyguards. And we can't get into the hall that the dinner party's being held at."

"We know all that! Our mission is to use our brains to find a way around that, remember?!" Rei states with her hands clenched.

"Rei-chan, you don't have to pin me with such a scary look!" Usagi wails.

Rei was about to say something else, but I glared at her and she kept her mouth shut. "Anyway, let's go to an area close to the dinner party tonight. And we'll wait for a chance to check whether Princess Diamond really is the princess we've been looking for." Ami-chan suggests.

"Okay!" We all agree.

* * *

 **~~~At Home~~~**

* * *

"Usagi-chan, I need you to have a more passionate sense of duty!" Luna points out just as we get to our front door.

"We're home!" All three of us call out.

"Welcome home!" Papa calls out as he pops his head out from the living room.

"Oh, Papa. Why are you all dressed up?" I question surprised.

"I'm going to the Diamond Kingdom embassy," Papa admits.

"What?! The dinner party?! No fair! I wanna get in, too!" Usagi whined.

"Papa's going there as a magazine reporter. It's work. Later. I'll tell you everything when I get back." Papa says as he leaves the house.

Lunetta whispers in my ear. "Ane, I'll be around Jadeite koi for the rest of the night. I'll see you in the morning. Is that okay?"

My eyes soften. "Of course, go spend some more time with your sorumeito." I kiss her on her forehead before she heads upstairs, leaving a copy of herself behind.

"I'm going to get inside, no matter what! Oh, I know!" Usagi calls out causing me to turn and look at her.

"What are you going to do?" Luna questions. Usagi takes out her transforming pen. "Oh, you can't!" Luna scolds.

"Moon Power! Turn me into a pretty princess!" Usagi calls out.

I follow Usagi's example and transform into a princess. My clothes change into a sleeveless blue ball gown that has roses and a massive bow on the back. Around her neck is a rose pendant. There aren't any sleeves but there are arm gloves that stop at my wrist and a pair of blue high heels.

"Look at my dress! It's wonderful! Nee-chan's is too!" Usagi exclaims happily.

"Honestly! You can't use the transforming pen like it's a toy!" Luna scolds.

"You're wrong! I have a mission! I did this so we can find out if Diamond Ojou is the princess we've been looking for." Usagi admits.

"Really?" Luna questions sceptically. Usagi dances around and starts humming. "This is useless," Luna says sweatdropping as she falls to her side.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Tuxedo Mask is standing in front of a large castle that hidden from view by the fog. "The Silver Crystal…" A soft female voice calls out causing him to look up. "Look for the Silver Crystal!" The female suggests softly, her form hidden from view.

"What is the Silver Crystal?" Tuxedo Mask asks.

There are a strong breeze and a set of curtains open, letting light in. Mamoru abruptly sits up on the bed, hands on either side of his head. "It's the same dream again." He lowers his head and looks outside.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At the Diamond Kingdom Embassy~~~**

* * *

"So, this is the place for the dinner party," Usagi says.

"Yeah, it looks like. Especially, with all of the people here." I agree, looking around.

Usagi and I walk past Ami-chan and Rei. "Oh, Usagi-chan/Usagi! Selena-chan/Selena!"

We walk inside but are stopped. "Excuse me, your invitations?" The man asks.

"We are the princesses of the Ivanovich Kingdom!" Usagi states before we both walk away.

"What? The Ivanovich Kingdom?" The same man questions confused.

"Talk about close." Usagi states.

"Yeah, it was." I agree, letting out a relieved sigh.

We walk up the stairs and come to a set of doors. "Wow! A masquerade! It's wonderful! It's like something from a foreign movie!" We walk inside the room and Usagi looks around in amazement.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Nephrite stops Naru standing in the corner. She is wearing a teal dress with a ribbon tied around the back and white gloves.

"That is Osaka Naru." He chuckles. "This is perfect." He walks over to her. "Excuse me, ojou-chan, would you please dance with me?"

"What?" Naru question as Nephrite takes her hand.

"It's me." Nephrite lifts up his mask.

"Sanjoin-sama!" Naru exclaims surprised.

"Did you come here by yourself?" He asks.

Naru nods her head. "Yes…I came here in place of my mama."

"I never expected to see you here." He pulls her close to his body. "You have made my day!"

Naru looks up and lets out a soft gasp. "Sanjoin-sama."

He takes her out and they begin dancing.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"Oh, lucky Naru-chan. She's already found a partner. Oh, it's Papa. He's taking pictures without even realizing who we are." Usagi says with a smile.

A male comes up to Usagi and asks for a dance. Usagi accepts and begins to dance. Someone bumps into me from behind, spilling wine on my dress. I leave the room and head to find a bathroom. "Let's see…Let's see…" I look around before heading up a set of stairs.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Tuxedo Mask hides out of view from the guard. _If the Diamond Kingdom's secret treasure is the Silver Crystal, and if I can get a hold of it, I will surely find out who I am._

He hears movement and looks to see Selena, looking about. "That girl…" He lets out a gasp when she disappears from his gaze. "In a distant past…" The castle and the princess inside appears in his mind. " I feel like I've seen her before."

Naru and Nephrite head outside and stand out on the balcony. Nephrite takes hold of Naru's hand. _Sanjoin-sama is so wonderful._ She lowers her head. _I don't care what happened to me anymore._

Nephrite takes a step forward. "You are like a star shining in the heavens!" He places his hand on her right shoulder. "Please look at me."

Naru looks up. "Yes…" Her eyes become half-lidded.

Nephrite holds out his hand, eyes glow red and his hair lifts in the air. A black shadow appears above him and goes into Naru. He chuckles. "Osaka Naru, you are now under my control!"

"Yes." She lifts her head and her eyes glow blue.

A large smirk appears on Nephrite's face.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

After cleaning my dress, I head back into the ballroom to see Usagi still dancing. I lean against the wall, keeping an eye on Usagi. "Would you care to dance?" A male voice asks from in front of me.

I look up to see Tuxedo Mask standing in front of me with his palm held out in front of him. I take his hand and he led me to the ballroom where we begin to dance. _What is this? It's strange…I feel like I've danced with him before, a long time ago._ I ponder as we continue to dance.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Naru makes her way to the guard that is guarding the room where Princess Diamond is. "Who are you?"

"I'm Naru-chan! I'm a friend of Princess Diamond!" Naru says happily.

"What did you say?" One guard question.

Princess Diamond is sitting in front of a mirror. "Everyone is just interested in the secret treasure." She bites into her handkerchief. "I only wish I was more beautiful…I know I'm just a throw-in with the secret treasure."

There is a knock at the door and one of the guards comes in. "Princess, someone calling herself your friend…"

Naru pushes her way in. "I'm Naru-chan! May I come in?"

Princess Diamond stands up. "Oh, please!" The guard leaves the room and the princess walks over to Naru. "You seem like a fun person. May I help you?"

"All I want is the legendary secret treasure!" Naru says as the shadow appears behind her.

The Princess lets out a scream and turns to run but the shadow leaves Naru's body and goes into hers. Naru collapses to the floor unconscious. The princess looks at her briefly with a smile before walking over to the purple box.

The guard opens the doors. "What's going on?"

The princess turns her head and laughs. "Move! Out of my way!" She shouts as she pushes past them. "The legendary secret treasure is mine!"

"Princess Diamond!" An older man calls out as the two guards get up.

"Something is wrong!" One guard says,

"Has she lost her mind?" The other questions.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi stands at my side when we stop dancing. Something is happening. Luna appears and jumps in Usagi's arms. "Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, it's terrible! Terrible! Princess Diamond has gone to the balcony with the secret treasure!"

"What?!" Usagi exclaims softly.

"The balcony!" I whisper to Usagi and Luna.

We head to the balcony to see Nephrite standing underneath the balcony. Usagi goes over to Princess Diamond. "Oh, Princess Diamond, please wake up!"

Princess Diamond pushes Usagi and she starts to fall over the balcony, but I get to her quickly and pull her back over just for myself to fall over. "Nee-chan!/Selena-chan!" Luna and Usagi shout at the same time.

My arm is caught. I look up to see Tuxedo Mask leaning over the balcony, holding onto my arm. "Tuxedo Mask?"

"Both of you can fall and die together!" I hear princess Diamond say before Tuxedo Mask is leaning further over the balcony.

"Tuxedo Mask, you're always in my way! Just think you're lucky to die with a beautiful princess!" Nephrite shouts.

"Fire Soul!" I hear Rei call out. "My Tuxedo Mask-sama will live on forever!"

My arms start to slip out of Tuxedo Mask's grip, and I begin to fall once again. Tuxedo Mask falls after me with his arms around my waist. I see Luna throw Usagi's umbrella towards me. I lift my hand and catch it as it opens. With it open, it slows our descent to the ground.

Usagi is waiting for us along with Ami-chan and Rei. "Shoot!" Nephrite says before he jumps in the air. "Stop, Nephrite!" Tuxedo Mask shouts as he goes after him, just to be stopped by Ami-chan.

"Who are you?!" Ami-chan demands.

"I would like to know who I am as well. To do that, I must solve the mystery of the Legendary Silver Crystal!" Tuxedo Mask admits.

"Are you our enemy or our ally?" Ami-chan questions.

"If we are looking for the same thing, I could be your enemy." Tuxedo Mask says before jumping in the air, disappearing in the bushes.

"Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, hurry!" Ami-chan orders.

"Oh, right! Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out at the same time.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Princess Diamond is lying on the floor, the purple box in front of her. The surrounding crowd is gazing down at her. "What could have happened?" A person questions.

Selena's and Usagi's papa perks up. "This is an unexpected incident! This is a huge scoop!" He places the camera in front of his face and takes pictures.

Outside, hidden in an alley is Nephrite leaning against the wall. He opens his eyes and the glow, and a blue symbol appears on his forehead. _Come back to life, my other self!_

Back energy surrounds Princess Diamond and she stands back up. "Clear the way!" She orders. "Anyone who disobeys shall be sacrificed to the great ruler!" She holds out her hand and energy are released from it that causes all the people inside to collapses to the ground.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

With all of us transformed, we all head back upstairs to the ballroom to see princess Diamond standing with the rest of the guest collapsed on the ground.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!" Usagi calls out.

"Likewise, Sailor Celestia!" I call out softly.

"Likewise, Sailor Mercury!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Likewise, Sailor Mars!" Rei calls out.

"I'll never forgive you for possessing the innocent Princess Diamond!" Usagi shouts as she points at Princess Diamond.

Princess Diamond laughs. "The legendary secret treasure, the Silver Crystal, is mine!"

"The Silver Crystal?" I hear Luna murmur.

Princess Diamond sends out some evil energy before she is carried down to the ground. We jump after her. Rei gets out one of her talismans. "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Begone, evil spirit!"

It attaches itself to the princesses back. The princess falls to her knees and a dark figure comes out of her back. "Oh, Nephrite!" We exclaim.

He sends dark energy at us, causing us to cover our eyes. Nephrite laughs. "Suffer and die!"

"I can't move!" Rei says.

"We'll die at this rate!" Usagi panics.

"Ami-chan, use your bubbles," I ordered softly.

"I'll see if I can do something about it!" Ami-chan offers. "Bubble Spray!" It works and gets rid of the dark energy surrounding us.

Usagi looks at the shadow Nephrite. "How shameless of you to mislead Princess Diamond! In the name of the moon, I will punish you! Moon Tiara Action!"

"Moon Slash" I call out at the same time.

The tiara hits the shadowy figure in the middle of his forehead freezing the shadow in place. My attack hits him in the same place causing him to let out a scream before disappearing into a puff of smoke. "We did it!" The three of them cheer.

Princess Diamond slowly wakes up, though her glasses fall off. "Princess, are you all right?" Usagi asks.

"What have I been doing?" The princess questions.

Luna walks in front of Princess Diamond and speaks to her. "By any chance, could you be our princess?"

"My glasses…I cannot see anything without my glasses." She finds them and puts them on.

"Excuse me, Princess Diamond, you're our princess, aren't you?" Luna questions.

Princess Diamond lets out a scream. "The cat! The cat spoke!" She faints.

"I guess she's not our princess," Luna admits.

"Yeah!" We all agree though I knew from the beginning she wasn't anyway.

I sneak away from Usagi, Ami-chan and Rei and lean against one of the columns on the balcony where I close my eyes and relax.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~With Usagi and the others~~~**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting. And now, Princess Diamond will reveal the world's final legendary secret treasure." The door opens and the older man bows.

The crowd makes sounds of amazement and the princess walks into the room. At the same time, Naru stirs and pushes her upper body up. She looks around confused. "What have I been doing?"

Princess Diamond opens the purple box. "A 2,000-carat diamond. It is a statue of the Diamond Kingdom's first princess."

Tuxedo Mask pokes his head around the door and a smile appears on his face when he sees it is not what he is after.

At the same time, an image appears in Nephrite's mind. "What a waste of time." He stands up and disappears.

Luna is being held by Ami. "Look like we're back to square one with our search for the princess. Oh? Where's Selena?"

* * *

 **~~~With Selena~~~**

* * *

Tuxedo Mask comes across Selena, leaning against the column with her eyes closed. He walks forward and leans over her. "In a distant past, I feel as though something similar happened before." Selena's eyes open briefly before closing once more. "I feel like my memories may return." He murmurs.

He leans down and kisses her lips, the moonlight shining down on their figures.

 _This gentle warmth…This has happened in the past. It feels so familiar. Endymion…_

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Three~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

 **~~~With Usagi and the others~~~**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting. And now, Princess Diamond will reveal the world's final legendary secret treasure." The door opens and the older man bows.

The crowd makes sounds of amazement and the princess walks into the room. At the same time, Naru stirs and pushes her upper body up. She looks around confused. "What have I been doing?"

Princess Diamond opens the purple box. "A 2,000-carat diamond. It is a statue of the Diamond Kingdom's first princess."

Tuxedo Mask pokes his head around the door and a smile appears on his face when he sees it is not what he is after.

At the same time, an image appears in Nephrite's mind. "What a waste of time." He stands up and disappears.

Luna is being held by Ami. "Look like we're back to square one with our search for the princess. Oh? Where's Selena?"

* * *

 **~~~With Selena~~~**

* * *

Tuxedo Mask comes across Selena, leaning against the column with her eyes closed. He walks forward and leans over her. "In a distant past, I feel as though something similar happened before." Selena's eyes open briefly before closing once more. "I feel like my memories may return." He murmurs.

He leans down and kisses her lips, the moonlight shining down on their figures.

 _This gentle warmth…This has happened in the past. It feels so familiar. Endymion…_

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Usagi, Lunetta and I have met Naru-chan at the pool, though Naru-chan is daydreaming once again. _About Nephrite's disguise no doubt. But, that is to be expected. Especially with Naru-chan being in love with him and who are they are to each other._ I ponder thoughtfully as I gaze at Naru-chan troubled.

Usagi snaps her out of said daze by sending water to her face. "There! There! There!"

Naru-chan turns the other way. "Usagi, you're such a child."

"Oh, you're too kind!" Usagi laughs before figuring out what she said. "Then are you a grown-up?" Usagi question sarcastically.

"Well, of course. Because I'm…involved in a mature romance." Naru-chan admits, blushing with dreamy eyes.

Usagi freezes. A beach ball snacks her head sending her beneath the water's surface. Usagi pops back up and puts one finger in the air. "Naru-chan, you need to have someone to love first!"

Naru-chan blushes and places her hands over her cheeks. "Oh, please, Usagi. Of course, I have someone."

"What?! Then are you in love with Umino?! Oh, it better not be Motoki Onii-san or Tuxedo Mask! They belong to me and Nee-chan!" Usagi says panicked.

"It's not them. I told you, it's a mature romance. Okay, then, I'll tell you. It's Sanjoin-sama." Naru-chan admits.

"What?!" Usagi exclaims loudly.

"What? You don't have to act so surprised. I know he's a bit older than me, but an age difference doesn't matter when you're in love." Naru-chan states, her hands back on her blushing cheeks.

"True, age doesn't truly matter." I agree with a soft smile.

"Well…Anyway, he's absolutely not good for you!" Usagi exclaims worriedly, waving her hand about in front of her.

Naru-chan stands up. "Forget it, I shouldn't have told you anything!" Before Naru-chan walks off I use my magic to place a piece of paper in her hand, telling her to be careful and to always follow her heart no matter what anyone else says.

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

We meet up at Rei's shrine after Usagi tells Luna about Naru-chan and her love for Nephrite. Lunetta doesn't come with us as she heads over to Jadeite's house to spend time with him.

Rei is wearing her usual miko outfit. Ami-chan is wearing her light blue halter dress. Usagi is wearing her pink shirt and blue shorts. I am wearing a white strapped dress with pink roses and green leaves on it, light pink flats and a light pink shoulder bag.

"What'll we do now?" Luna asks.

"We need to tell Naru-chan that Sanjoin Masato is Nephrite as soon as possible." Rei states.

"Maybe we can wait for a little and see." Ami-chan offers.

Usagi looks at the ground. "It's easier said than done when you consider Naru-chan's feelings."

"We won't know how it'll go unless we try it!" Rei points out.

"H-Hold on, Rei-chan. Usagi-chan, what do you think?" Ami-chan questions.

"What? Well, I think we ought to tell her, but…" Usagi trails off.

"It will be worse if you don't tell her anything," I add softly.

"Then. What are we going to do?" Luna questions.

Usagi lifts one of her fists. "Anyway, just leave everything concerning Naru-chan to me and Nee-chan!" Usagi hits her chest with her fist and starts coughing.

Luna lets out a sigh. "Leaving it to Usagi worries me even more."

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"Where has Nephrite gone?! He does not appear, no matter how many times I summon him!" Queen Beryl shouts as her crystal ball glow blue-green and releases energy.

"Queen Beryl-sama is furious!" One shouts.

"How terrifying!" Another state.

Queen Beryl lifts her twitching hand. "Nephrite, you had better be ready to face the consequences."

Petal appears hidden around the corner and Zoisite appears with a small smirk on his face. _Nephrite is already a candle flickering in the wind. How I pity him._ He chuckles softly.

* * *

 **~~~Nephrite's Mansion~~~**

* * *

 _I no longer have time to worry about stealing energy. Now I must obtain what I need in exchange for the celestial globe._ He hears a chuckle and glances behind him to see Zoisite. "You again! What do you want?"

"My, you shouldn't treat me so coldly. Queen Beryl-sama is furious. She is looking for you." Zoisite comments.

Nephrite lets out a scoff. "Kunzite told you to come to check up on me, did he?"

"Well, well…From your attitude, you don't seem to have any good plans ready." Zoisite taunts.

"Mind your own business! Get out of here!" Nephrite orders.

"Oh, how scary. Here's some friendly advice. Why don't you retire, before you truly anger Queen Beryl-sama?" Zoisite queries as he twirls his finger around a loose piece of his hair.

"Shut up!" Nephrite says angrily. "I will find the Silver Crystal and get the better of you!"

Zoisite lets out a gasp. "You're terrible! The Silver Crystal is my assignment!"

"It doesn't matter whose assignment it is! Whoever gets it wins! I'll get a hold of the Silver Crystal and restore my honour!" Nephrite says determinedly.

Zoisite clenches his fists. "Unbelievable! Just you remember this!" Petal surrounds him and he disappears.

Nephrite looks away and lowers his head with his eyes closed. "I cannot believe I lost my composure with someone as petty as Zoisite."

The room goes dark and the galaxy appears above him. _The stars know everything. When the sun creates a sinister perpendicular angle between Neptune and Mars, the guide to the Silver Crystal shall appear._ "And that is…the Black Crystal."

He holds his hands in front of his chest in the shape of a triangle. The inside of the triangle goes black. Images of the galaxy and planet appear inside of it. The more energy is released as it does until he is holding his arms out wide and a large sphere of dark energy is in front of him.

Colourful balls of energy are drawn into the black energy before the sphere shrinks down and disappears. A black crystal falls to the floor, energy coming off it briefly before disappearing.

He leans down and picks it up. _So, this is the guide that will lead me to the Silver Crystal._ It glows and the image of Naru appears. _Is it saying that little girl has the Silver Crystal?_ The image disappears and the black crystal stops glowing.

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Zoisite is sitting next to Kunzite, upset because of Nephrite. Kunzite is in the light making his appearance known. He has lightly tanned skin with long white hair and silver eyes. He wears the same uniform as the others but with a blue trimming, white gloves, white cape and epaulettes with a blue gem on top.

"Kunzite-sama, I am so upset!" Zoisite comments as he holds Kunzite's hand.

"Let Nephrite do what he wants." Kunzite states.

Zoisite looks up at him confused. "But, Kunzite-sama, what if he…"

"If Nephrite happens to get a hold of the Silver Crystal. We can just steal it from him!" Kunzite points out.

Zoisite rubs his face against Kunzite's hand. "You are a genius, Kunzite-sama."

"Zoisite, for the time being, let the Youma keep an eye on Nephrite." Kunzite orders softly.

Zoisite looks behind him. "Yasha! I know you are there! You heard what he said!"

A figure appears in the shadows. "Yes, your wish is my command." The figure disappears into the shadows once more.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Naru's House~~~**

* * *

I head with Usagi to Naru-chan's house. Usagi hesitant to ring the doorbell. "What's wrong? You're the one who volunteered for this, remember?" Luna points out.

Usagi shrugs. "That was just a spur of the moment thing! Stuff like that happens all the time, you know?"

"It only happens all the time to you!" Luna says dryly.

Usagi folds her arms over her chest. "What should I do? I know!"

"What are you going to do?" Luna questions.

"This is a great chance! I should go talk to Motoki Onii-san for advice!" Usagi states happily.

"I wasn't expecting much but…" Luna trails off.

* * *

 **~~~At the Arcade~~~**

* * *

"Motoki Onii…" Usagi trails off however when he is helping a female play the Sailor V game.

"Good, that's it. Jump there! All right, that's good! Keep it up!" Motoki suggests.

Usagi bites her nails. "Motoki Onii-san is drooling all over her. Oh, and he's so close to her! Onii-sama, your Usagi is right here!" Usagi shivers. "This aura…"

The two of us turn to see Mamoru. "Yo, Dumpling Head, Selena-chan." Usagi pouts. "Hey, Motoki! If you keep ignoring her, your dumpling will turn into a puff pastry."

Usagi blushes. "He's just kidding! I'm not a puff pastry at all!"

"Oh, Usagi-chan! Selena-chan! I didn't know you were here. Sorry about that." Motoki apologizes as he walks over.

"He-Hello!" Usagi mutters shyly.

"Hello," I add softly.

"I'm almost done with my shift, Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, you want to go out for a cup of tea or something?"

"Yes, of course! I want to ask you for some advice, too!" Usagi says happily.

"I don't mind coming along." I agree with a smile.

"Oh, I'll tag along. I've got nothing better to do anyway." Mamoru says from behind us.

"What?!" Usagi cries.

"That's a good idea," Motoki says.

"I-I agree!" Usagi agrees.

I let out a soft chuckle. "It is." I agree, mirth in my eyes.

* * *

 **~~~At Café~~~**

* * *

"Our friend, Naru-chan, is in love with a bad person but she doesn't know that he's bad." Usagi starts.

"And?" Motoki questions.

"Well… What should I do in this situation? If I tell her the truth, Naru-chan will…" Usagi trials off worried.

Motoki thinks for a few seconds before answering. " I don't think you need to be in any hurry. You could wait and see a little."

Usagi looks down at the table. "That's true…"

Mamoru takes a sip of his drink before placing it back on the table. "Waiting and watching won't change anything. Telling the truth is a form of courage, too."

"Mamoru may be right. Naru-chan might get mad if you tell her the truth, but as her friend, it's something you have to tell her." Motoki agrees.

"That is what I pointed out, but Usagi wanted some more advice." I offer softly.

A smile and blush appear on Usagi's face. "Okay! Now that I feel better, I'm hungry! Excuse me?! I'd like a fruit parfait, mixed sandwiches, a strawberry shortcake, and a glass of juice!"

"Motoki, do you have money?" Mamoru asks sweatdropping.

"I-I think I can manage," Motoki says also sweatdropping.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for it. I have money to spare, haven't bought anything apart from books last month. Usagi, I'll have a soda and some fries." I say getting a relieved sigh from both Mamoru and Motoki causing me to let out a chuckle.

Usagi lifts her hand. "Oh, could you bring me a mixed pizza, fries and a soda, too?"

The food is quick to be placed on our table and we begin eating. With Usagi distracted, Mamoru turns to look at me. "This man your friend is in love with, is he really a bad person? You should have a good read on the person."

I bit my bottom lip in thought, not noticing Mamoru's eyes darken in response to my actions. "He isn't a bad person per se. But, he is lost on who he really is due to having some memories missing. This causes him to come off as a bad person, but he is not. Does that make sense?"

"It does." Mamoru agrees. "Do you believe he will hurt Naru-chan?" Mamoru questions.

"Not on purpose or consciously. But subconsciously or by accident yes. He won't be the cause of the hurt but other people will. The people he knows who are going through the same problems as him, which is what is making me worried." I admit, being careful with my words.

"That makes sense." Mamoru agrees, nodding his head.

"I just hope everything works out okay. I don't want Naru-chan to go through such heartbreak." I say softly.

It isn't long before the food and drink are gone, so I get up and pay for our food. And even though, I said I was going to pay for it, Mamoru gets up and pays for his and Motoki's portions before leaving the café.

* * *

 **~~~Naru's House~~~**

* * *

After leaving the café, we head back to Naru-chan's house. "Courage. Courage. All right, you gotta be brave, Usagi!"

Usagi rings the doorbell. Naru-chan opens the door. "Oh, Usagi. What's up?"

"Naru-chan! I'm going to say this with courage, but Sanjoin Masato is a bad person! On top of that, he's not human! Oh, that's not what I meant! Anyway, he's scary! That's why you should never go out with him! So just forget about him completely! Okay?!"

"But I'm…" Naru-chan trails off.

"Okay? Just give up on it!" Usagi says before she runs off.

I stay behind and look Naru-chan in the eyes. The intense look in my eye causes Naru to shift slightly. My eyes soften. "Naru-chan, can you answer some questions for me?"

"Yes…" Naru-chan answers confused.

"Does he make you feel safe? Protected? Wanted? Loved? Do you believe he will never cause you any harm?" I query seriously.

"I…He does…I believe he won't hurt me on purpose." Naru-chan replies hesitantly.

"Even though, you are aware that he is keeping something from you. Something important?" I question.

"I-I…" Naru-chan trails off and looks at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up at me. "I know he is hiding something from me but, that still doesn't change my feeling from him."

A small smile appears on my face causing Naru-chan's body to relax. "Naru-chan, it is your choice if you see Sanjoin Masato however, please be careful. It is nothing to do with his age but the fact that nobody knows him due to him not being in Tokyo for long. Usagi means well but she went about warning you the wrong way. Do you understand?" I stated softly.

"Yes…" Naru-chan agrees.

I smile softly before walking off and catching up with Usagi.

* * *

 **~~~At Home~~~**

* * *

When we get home, I go upstairs to my room to see Lunetta asleep on our bed. _She must be tired after spending time with Jadeite._ I quietly closed our bedroom door and go inside Usagi's, sitting next to her on her bed.

"Really? So, you talked to Naru-chan?" Luna questions.

"Yeah! I finally worked up the courage and I told her everything!" Usagi exclaims happily.

"So, did Naru-chan understand you?" Luna questions causing Usagi to look surprised. "Wait, don't tell me you said all that, then just came back without waiting for a response. I can't believe you! Then, why did you even go there?"

"But I'm sure she understood me," Usagi admits.

Luna lets out a sigh. "I should have gone with you after all."

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Naru sits at her desk, finger entwined and resting under her chin. _I know what both Usagi and Selena said._ The image of Nephrite appears in her mind. _But…Oh, he' just so gorgeous! Sanjoin-sama…_

The phone rings and Naru looks up with a gasp just before her mama calls up to her. "Naru-chan, it's for you. it's from somebody called, Sanjoin-san!"

A large smile appears on Naru's face. _Our hearts really must be linked together!_ She heads downstairs to the phone. "Yes. The Sankaku Park close by, right? Yes. I'll be there right away!" She puts down the phone. "I'm going out for a bit!"

Her mama walks to the door. "What? But it's so late." Naru doesn't listen and leaves the house, her mama gazing at the closed door worried.

* * *

 **~~~Sankaku Park~~~**

* * *

Nephrite and Naru meet up and they sit on a bench. "Sorry for asking you to come so late at night."

"No, not at all." Naru denies. "It made me really happy."

Nephrite looks away. "I came to say goodbye today."

"What?" Naru exclaims surprised before lowering her head sadly. "I see. I guess I'm a bother to you, aren't I?"

Nephrite turns his head to looks at her "No, not a bother at all. It's more about not wanting to drag you into a dangerous situation."

"What?" Naru questions.

Nephrite looks away. "To be honest with you, I'm being threatened by some bad people. It would be terrible if you got caught in the middle, so this is goodbye. I'm glad I got to know you." Nephrite stands up.

Naru stands up behind him. "Wait! Please let me know if there's anything I can do for you!"

Nephrite narrows his eyes. "The Silver Crystal. If I only had the Silver Crystal…"

"What is this Silver Crystal?" Naru questions.

Nephrite turns to look at her. "If I just hand over the Silver Crystal to them. I'll be free." He curls his finger around his chin before lowering them and looking the other way. "Oh, no. I'm sorry. Please forget I said anything."

"The Silver Crystal…" Naru mutters softly. The image of the crystal her mama shown her appears in her mind. _That must be the Silver Crystal._ "Sanjoin-sama, please wait here. I'll bring it right away." Naru turns around and runs back to her house.

A smirk appears on Nephrite's face and he lets out a dark chuckle.

Naru gets home and goes to the locked cabinet. "I'm pretty sure it was this key. It's opened!" She opens the door and reaches in to take the crystal in the centre. She picks it up and gazes down at it. "This is the one."

The lights in the room turn on and Naru looks up with a gasp. Her mama is standing at the door. "Who's there?! What are you doing?!"

Naru drops the keys and takes a step back. Her mama looks at her surprised. "Naru-chan, what are you doing with that?" Naru hides it behind her back. "Naru-chan!"

Naru bows her head. "Mama, I'm sorry!" She runs outside.

Her mama goes after her. "Naru-chan!" She calls out before falling to her knees, a tear in the corner of her left eye. "Naru-chan, what's happened to you?"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Luna has us leave the house to check on Naru. I leave Lunetta upstairs in our room. She is still asleep. "Hey, Luna, let's not do this."

"What are you saying? We're going to make sure Naru-chan understood what you said, right? Besides, we have to do this now because you didn't do it right the first time!" Luna scolds.

"I know that, but…" Usagi trials off before looking surprised. "Oh! It's Naru-chan okaa-san."

"Have you seen my daughter?" She questions as soon as she sees us.

"Is something wrong?" Usagi questions.

"She grabbed the store's jewellery and took off." Naru-chan Okaa-san admits worriedly.

"What?! Do you have any idea why?" Usagi asks panicked after we share a worried glance.

"She got a phone call from somebody named Sanjoin Masato and…" She trails off.

"He's a bad guy! We'll help you look for her!" Usagi exclaims cutting her off.

We run down the streets looking for Naru. "I can't forgive him! How dare he take advantage of Naru-chan's feelings?!"

"Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, transform now!" Luna orders.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

"Luna, Nee-chan let's go!" Usagi exclaims.

"Okay!" We both agree.

* * *

 **~~~At the Sankaku Park~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Nephrite places the Black Crystal above the crystal Naru brought to him. The tip of the Black Crystal glows blue before going out. Nephrite narrows his eyes. _the Black Crystal is not responding. This is just a regular crystal._

Naru gazes at Nephrite happily. _I'm so glad I was able to help Sanjoin-sama._

The Black Crystal begins to glow. _Th-This is…The Black Crystal is showing a response! Why?_ He turns to look at Naru. _This girl is worth investigating._

Naru notices Nephrite's gaze and looks down shyly. "I want you to help me with something would you come with me?" Nephrite puts his arm around Naru's shoulder. "Come, shall we go?"

A figure appears behind a column, in the shadows. Their gaze resting on Nephrite and Naru.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We head to the park to see Nephrite's arm around Naru-chan shoulder.

"Wait a second!" Usagi calls out causing Nephrite and Naru-chan to stop and turn around. "How dare you take advantage of a girl's love?! I'll arrest you on the charge of romantic fraud!"

"Don't interfere with my business!" Nephrite states angrily.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!" Usagi calls out.

"Likewise, Sailor Celestia!" I call out softly.

"In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" We both say at the same time.

"S-Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, what are you doing here?" Naru-chan stutters confused.

"Naru-chan, don't be tricked! Sanjoin Masato is really Nephrite! He's a member of an evil organization called the Dark Kingdom!" Usagi points out seriously.

"No! It's a lie! Sanjoin-sama is not a bad person! Right, Sanjoin-sama? Sanjoin-sama?" Naru-chan denies.

Nephrite sends a ball of energy at Usagi which hits her in the middle of her chest. Usagi is pushed back but I appear behind her and help her stand up straight. "O stars, grant me power." Nephrite's next attack was formed as he clasped his hands together. He fires the blasts of power at us. I place up a barrier around Usagi and I. The attacks explode around us.

"No more games!" He crosses his arms to form multiple balls of light, which orbited in circles like a planet's rotation. When Nephrite gains enough energy, he fires the projectiles at us. "Starlight Attack!"

Usagi and I shuffle backwards, dodging the attack. "So, you managed to just barely dodge it. But when I strike next, I will not miss." Nephrite brags.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, hang in there!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Sailor Mars has arrived!" Rei calls out.

"Sailor Mercury has arrived!" Ami-chan calls out.

"So, the four of you are here. I'll send all of you to Hell together!" Nephrite once again crosses his arms, preparing to release the Starlight Attack once more.

"Bubble Spray!" Ami-chan calls out.

Fog fills the area stopping Nephrite from seeing us. "Fire Soul!" Rei calls out.

Nephrite dodges and lands in front of Naru-chan. "Sanjoin-sama!" Naru-chan calls out worriedly.

"I didn't know she was still here," Nephrite mutters after his eyes widen and he turns slightly to gaze at Naru-chan.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Shoot!" Nephrite curses.

"Sanjoin-sama!" Naru-chan calls out as she rushes forward.

"I-Impossible!" Nephrite mutters surprised.

Naru-chan stands in front of Nephrite, arms stretched out at her sides. "I will protect Sanjoin-sama!" Naru-chan says determinedly.

"N-Naru-chan!" Usagi stutters worriedly.

I race forward and grab a hold of Usagi's tiara. It doesn't cause me any pain like it would if anyone apart from Usagi touched it though.

"Please don't hurt Sanjoin-sama!" Naru-chan cries.

"We cannot let him go!" Ami-chan points out.

"Get out of our way!" Rei orders.

"No, I won't! Not even if you kill me!" Naru-chan says determinedly.

"Why do you go to such lengths to protect him?!" Ami-chan asks.

"Because I love him." Tears flow down Naru-chan cheeks. "I love him with all my heart. I'll protect him, even if it costs me my life!"

"Naru-chan…" Usagi mumbles sadly.

Nephrite brings out a black crystal that is glowing. "Does this Black Crystal respond to a kind heart? Sacrificing her own life to save another…Is this what human love is?"

A Youma appears. "Is that the Silver Crystal?"

She attacks Nephrite causing him to drop the Black Crystal on the ground. It lands in front of Naru-chan. Naru-chan leans down and picks it up. The Youma lunges for her. "Hand it over!"

Naru-chan lets out a scream. "Naru-chan!" Nephrite yells as he releases a ball of energy from his hand. It destroys the Youma mask.

"Nephrite saved Naru-chan…" Usagi says surprised.

"Sanjoin-sama saved me," Naru-chan says before she faints and begins to fall to the floor.

I rush forward and catch her before she could and rest her head against my chest. I let out a soft sigh as I pick up Naru-chan's exhaustion.

"Naru-chan!" Usagi calls out, rushing over to her side.

Nephrite is looking at his hand, surprise plastered over his face. "Damn you, Nephrite! You intend to protect a human?!" The Youma's appearance changes before it once again lunge for Nephrite. Nephrite grabs on the Youma's horns and throws it in the sky. The Youma's horns turn into drills. "Traitors must die!"

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi sends her tiara to the youma freezing it in place.

"Moon Slash!" I call out. My attack hits the Youma destroying it. "Such regret…" It says before she turns into stone and breaks apart.

I placed Naru-chan's head in Usagi's lap and kneel by their sides. Nephrite has the crystal that Naru-chan took from her mama's store. He puts it back in Naru-chan's hand, closes her palm over it. Nephrite stands up and turns away.

"Nephrite, why can't you be a little considerate of Naru-chan's feelings?!" Usagi scolds.

He looks at Usagi. "I have returned the favour."

"Excuse me that is not what I'm talking about!" Usagi states annoyed.

"Don't you have a heart?!" Ami-chan questions.

"You're wasting your breath. Of course, he doesn't!" Rei states.

Nephrite scoffs. "Obviously, you guys know nothing! Listen! Once we get the Silver Crystal, the whole universe will belong to the Dark Kingdom!" Nephite states with a smirk on his face.

"The Silver Crystal? What are you talking about?" Usagi asks.

"You can pretend to be soldiers of justice for now but that won't last much longer! Until then, you can keep blathering on about your love and justice. Goodbye." Nephrite turns around and walks off disappearing.

"Sanjoin-sama…" Naru-chan mutters subconsciously.

"Naru-chan…" Usagi and I mutter sadly.

 _This was the heartbreak I didn't want Naru-chan to go through and yet she is now._ I think sadly looking down at Naru-chan.

A shooting star flashes across the sky. Usagi clasps her hands together and looks up into the sky. _Making a wish I think. About Naru_ _-chan_ _and Nephrite._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Four~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

A Youma appears. "Is that the Silver Crystal?"

She attacks Nephrite causing him to drop the Black Crystal on the ground. It lands in front of Naru-chan. Naru-chan leans down and picks it up. The Youma lunges for her. "Hand it over!"

Naru-chan lets out a scream. "Naru-chan!" Nephrite yells as he releases a ball of energy from his hand. It destroys the Youma mask.

"Nephrite saved Naru-chan…" Usagi says surprised.

"Sanjoin-sama saved me," Naru-chan says before she faints and begins to fall to the floor.

I rush forward and catch her before she could and rest her head against my chest. I let out a soft sigh as I pick up Naru-chan's exhaustion.

"Naru-chan!" Usagi calls out, rushing over to her side.

Nephrite is looking at his hand, surprise plastered over his face. "Damn you, Nephrite! You intend to protect a human?!" The Youma's appearance changes before it once again lunge for Nephrite. Nephrite grabs on the Youma's horns and throws it in the sky. The Youma's horns turn into drills. "Traitors must die!"

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi sends her tiara to the youma freezing it in place.

"Moon Slash!" I call out. My attack hits the Youma destroying it. "Such regret…" It says before she turns into stone and breaks apart.

I placed Naru-chan's head in Usagi's lap and kneel by their sides. Nephrite has the crystal that Naru-chan took from her mama's store. He puts it back in Naru-chan's hand, closes her palm over it. Nephrite stands up and turns away.

"Nephrite, why can't you be a little considerate of Naru-chan's feelings?!" Usagi scolds.

He looks at Usagi. "I have returned the favour."

"Excuse me that is not what I'm talking about!" Usagi states annoyed.

"Don't you have a heart?!" Ami-chan questions.

"You're wasting your breath. Of course, he doesn't!" Rei states.

Nephrite scoffs. "Obviously, you guys know nothing! Listen! Once we get the Silver Crystal, the whole universe will belong to the Dark Kingdom!" Nephite states with a smirk on his face.

"The Silver Crystal? What are you talking about?" Usagi asks.

"You can pretend to be soldiers of justice for now but that won't last much longer! Until then, you can keep blathering on about your love and justice. Goodbye." Nephrite turns around and walks off disappearing.

"Sanjoin-sama…" Naru-chan mutters subconsciously.

"Naru-chan…" Usagi and I mutter sadly.

 _This was the heartbreak I didn't want Naru-chan to go through and yet she is now._ I think sadly looking down at Naru-chan.

A shooting star flashes across the sky. Usagi clasps her hands together and looks up into the sky. _Making a wish I think. About Naru_ _-chan_ _and Nephrite._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At Park~~~**

* * *

As soon as we finished school, Lunetta went straight around Jadeite's place. Usagi and I follow Naru-chan to a park where Naru-chan sits on the ground while Usagi and I lean against the slide.

"Say, Naru-chan, I think it would be better if you forgot about him," Usagi suggests hesitantly.

" I can't," Naru-chan says sadly.

"What?" Usagi exclaims surprised.

"No matter how bad he is, I still love him," Naru-chan admits.

"Oh, boy…" Usagi sighs.

"Usagi, Selena, you have someone you love, don't you?" Naru-chan asks.

"What? Me? Well, yeah." Usagi mutters embarrassed.

"I do. Even if it was a long time ago and he doesn't remember." I add softly.

"Then, you should understand how I feel." Naru-chan points out sadly as she lifts her head off her knees.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Nephrite's Mansion~~~**

* * *

Nephrite is sitting in his throne-like seat, the Black Crystal held in his hand. "Osaka Naru. Why did the Black Crystal respond to that girl? Was that the energy of love?" The scene of Naru protecting him enters his mind. He lowers the Black Crystal and the image of Naru's smiling face and laugh appears in his mind followed by her confession of love and tears.

Nephrite lets out a scoff. "It's ridiculous!" He stands up. "Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia knew that girl's name. That girl must know their true identities." He holds up the Black Crystal and lets out a chuckle. "Just you watch, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia!"

Behind a column, Zoisite is standing there, his arms folded across his chest. I _'ve found it. So, that is the Black Crystal that's supposed to reveal the location of the Silver Crystal._

* * *

 **~~~Naru's House~~~**

* * *

A figure appears on the other side of Naru's closed curtains. It is Nephrite. The Black Crystal begins to glow once more. "The Black Crystal is responding again. This girl…Could the Silver Crystal be something inside a human body?"

The Black Crystal floats through and hovers above Naru's body. Nephrite comes through and watches and the Black Crystal scans Naru's body. "No. The Silver Crystal is not inside this girl."

The crystal floats towards him and he grabs it before disappearing back outside her window.

Naru stirs and opens her eyes. she abruptly sits up and lets out a gasp. "Sanjoin-sama?"

"Sanjoin Masato is only a disguise. My real name is Nephrite. I do not want to lie to you anymore." Naru goes to get up but Nephrite stops her. "Please just stay there and listen."

"Okay." Naru reluctantly agrees.

"You are a wonderful girl. Thanks to you, I have learned what love is for the first time. In the evil organization, I have been a part of, there is no love. We betray each other and kill each other for our own gain. I thought that was normal, but your love opened my eyes. Now, I am thinking that I would like to join Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia to fight against the evil organization. If you know anything about Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia, please tell me."

Naru lowers her head and pulls her arms to her chest. "I'm sorry, but I don't know anything."

"Can you not trust me?" Nephrite questions.

"No! I trust you! but I really, really know nothing!" Tears fall from Naru's eyes sadly.

Nephrite lowers his head. "I see, I'm sorry to hear that." His figure begins to disappear.

"Oh, please wait!" Naru calls out as she gets off her bed. She rushes forward and throws open the curtain to see that he is gone. "Nephrite-sama…" Naru turns away, lowers her head and leans her back against her windows.

Nephrite appears and gazes at Naru. _If this girl knows who Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia are, she is certain to contact them somehow._

 _O_ n the other side of the road, Zoisite is standing there. "Oh, my, what a foolish man. Has he fallen in love with a human girl?"

"Zoisite-sama!" A female calls out.

Zoisite turns his head to look at them. "You three, I believe you've heard everything you need to know."

One has white skin with pointed ears, dark purple eyes shadow, purple hair with a red streak in her fringe and she is wearing a light-yellow bodysuit with dark pink and green parts on it. She has khaki coloured gloves and boots that look like leaves and she also has a big pink flower on her shoulder and a smaller one around her left leg. This is Housenka.

The next has white skin with blonde hair in a bob, pointed ears and light blue eye shadow. She is wearing a lilac bodysuit underneath a purple one-piece bikini with the bodysuit covering her mouth and nose. Her right arm, parts of her chest and left arm are covered in dark brown roots like a tree and on her left shoulder is a bunch of green leaves and boots in the same colour. This is Grape.

The last female has white skin with pointed ears and long, straight dark blue hair. She is wearing a light teal bodysuit that covers half her face and green seaweed covering her breasts, wrists and boots. She is also wearing white pearl earrings and lime coloured eye shadow. This is Suzuran.

"What a stupid man." Housenka states.

"Let's attack him now!" Suzuran says.

"Now, be patient! Nephrite is a superb warrior. We don't want to get hurt by making any ill-planned moves. We'll take that girl as a hostage and lure him out." Zoisite comments.

"Yes, Sir." Grape agrees.

In Naru's bedroom, she is sitting on her bed with her fingers entwined together. _How can I find out where Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia is?_

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Later on that Night~~~**

* * *

Mama calls up to Usagi. "Usagi! Phone call!"

I follow Usagi downstairs and lean against the wall. I can hear Usagi's conversation. Must be important if the person if ringing in the middle of the night.

"Who in the world is calling me in the middle of the night?" Usagi mutters as she picks up the phone. "Hello? Hello?!"

"Usagi, I'm sorry for calling you so late," Naru-chan says sadly.

"Naru-chan!" Usagi exclaims loudly before putting her hands over her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought you're the only one I could talk to," Naru-chan admits in the same tone.

"Did something happen?" Usagi questions softly.

"Sanjoin-sama…Sanjoin-sama is looking for Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia." Naru-chan offers.

"What?" Usagi exclaims softly, being careful to keep quiet.

"Sanjoin-sama is in trouble, but I can't do anything for him," Naru-chan says softly before I pick up soft crying.

"What's wrong with Sanjoin-san?" Usagi questions worried. "Naru-chan, are you crying?" She asks softly.

"I'm sorry for making such a weird call to you in the middle of the night. I'm okay now." Naru-chan says after the soft crying stops.

"But…" Usagi trials off hesitantly.

"Really, I'm okay. I feel calmer now after talking to you, Usagi. Thank you." Naru-chan admits, her voice less sad but still disheartened.

"Are you sure?" Usagi asks hesitantly as the pair of us share a worried look. Naru-chan doesn't answer and puts down the phone. We share another look before heading upstairs.

* * *

 **~~~On the Way to Naru's~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I change back in our school uniforms. I leave Lunetta in our room asleep. We sneak out of the house without Mama and Papa noticing, Luna, Crescent and Yue following.

"I'll bet Nephrite is closing in on Naru-chan!" Usagi states.

"You're too slow! I'll go on ahead!" Luna calls out to us before speeding off.

"Hey, I'm not a Neko!" Usagi whined.

"Hurry up and come, okay!" Luna orders.

"I know that!" Usagi says pouting.

The figure of Luna, Crescent and Yue disappear before the street turns wonky. "Oh, what is this?!" Usagi says panicking. "I know! It must be the work of a Youma! Where are you?! Show yourselves!" Nothing changes. "Come on! okay, then!"

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out at the same time.

A laugh sounds in the air. "You have finally revealed yourself, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" A column of red-light swirls not far from up. When the column disappears, Nephrite is standing there. "Nephrite!" Usagi exclaims surprised.

"The true identities of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia are Usagi and Selena Tsukino. I saw it clearly." Nephrite says smirking.

"No way!" Usagi yells. "Please! Don't tell anybody that I'm Sailor Moon! Okay?! Please?!"

"There is no need for you to hide it anymore." Nephrite states smirk still in place.

"Not exactly. So, please?" Usagi says trying to persuade him.

"Do not worry. You are going to die here!" Nephrite sends a blast of energy from his hand. Usagi and I dodge.

"I don't wanna die!" Usagi whined.

"It will be fine if you dodge out of the way." I point out softly, body tense.

Nephrite sends blast after blast at us which we dodge. "Prepare yourself, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!"

A rose embeds in the ground. We turn to see Tuxedo Mask standing on the top of a lamp post. "Defeat is not befitting of the beautiful Celestia and Sailor Moon. I shall be your opponent!"

"Tuxedo Mask!" Both of us exclaim. He jumps off the post and lands in front of us. Nephrite lifts his hand but suddenly freeze and looks behind him. "What wrong, Nephrite?" Tuxedo Mask asks.

At the same time, I look in the same direction. "Naru-chan…" _Naru-chan is in danger…very bad danger._

"We shall conclude this fight another time. Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, I know who you are now! I will be able to attack you at any time now! Be ready!" Nephrite says before disappearing in the same red column of energy.

"What'll I do? He knows who we are!" Usagi cries.

"Do not give up just because he knows who you are now. Goodbye." Tuxedo Mask says before he walks off.

"Usagi," I call out getting her attention. "Naru-chan is in danger. We need to hurry."

A worried look appears on Usagi's face and she was about to begin panicking again when she was broke out of it when her communicator goes off. It is Luna, Crescent and Yue. "Naru-chan has been taken by a youma," Luna says.

"You need to hurry up and make it over here," Crescent add urgently with Yue nodding his head, a serious look on his face.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Nephrite appears in Naru's room to see a note on the bed. He picks it up and reads it. "Hand over the Black Crystal in exchange for the girl? One of Zoisite's minions…That idiot! Who cares what happens to that girl?!"

The image of a happy Naru appears in his mind. He narrows his eyes and clenches the note in his fist before burning it with fire.

* * *

 **~~~Rag Time~~~**

* * *

"Hurry up, Nephrite." Suzuran states.

"Will he really come for this human?" Housenka Youma question, looking at Naru out the corner of her eyes.

"Well, if he doesn't show up, we'll just kill the girl." Grape scoffs.

"Poor thing. She's scared." Suzuran taunts.

There is a small creaking sound and Nephrite appears at the top of the stairs. "Nephrite-sama!" Naru calls out.

"Die!" Housenka shouts as she throws red balls at him. He jumps out of the way as they explode.

Suzuran spreads her arms out wide and lets out sound waves. Nephrite narrows his eyes and clenches his teeth as he lands on the ground in a crouch. Housenka throws more red balls at him and they explode. "Did we get him?!"

Suzuran lets out a gasp as Nephrite comes from the smoke and lunges towards her. He punches her in the stomach before turning around and doing the same to the Housenka.

Grape sends thick thorns towards him, but he runs towards her, dodging out of the way in the process. A sword appears in his hand causing Grape to back away and Nephrite holds it against her throat. "I will never hand over the Black Crystal to you guys! Tell that to Zoisite!"

He removes the sword and turns to look at Naru. He gazes at her before he picks her up and carries her in his arms. "Nephrite-sama, thank you."

"You do not need to thank me. I do not even really understand why I rescued you. and I have kept deceiving you for a long time. I may continue to lie to you even after this. " Nephrite admits as he comes to a stop.

A blush appears on Naru face along with a smile. "That's okay. If you'll just stay close to me, I don't mind being lied to." Naru lets out a gasp and lifts her head. "Oh, no! You're injured!"

"It's okay." Nephrite comments.

Naru gets out of his arms. "No, it's not! You were hurt because of me!" Naru looks to the right. "It would be bad if those scary people come back, so come this way." She pulls him into the park. "Now, take your jacket off."

"Okay." Nephrite agrees and he slowly takes it off.

Naru rips some of her top and ties it around his arm. "In San-chome, there's a place that serves really good chocolate parfaits."

"Chocolate parfaits?" Nephrite questions.

"Yes. You don't like them?" Naru asks.

"Oh, no, I like them," Nephrite says.

Naru looks up at him with a smile on her face. "You're lying." Naru lowers her head and goes back to tying the fabric around his arm. "See? Sometimes we lie with kind intentions, too."

Nephrite lifts his arm up and moves it. "Thank you."

Naru sits down next to him and stretches out her legs. "I always thought it would be nice to go there one day and have a chocolate parfait with you. it's a little dream of mine."

Nephrite looks away from Naru and looks in front of him. "It sounds good. Let's do it someday."

"Really?" Naru asks happily.

"Do you think I'm lying?" Nephrite queries.

Naru shakes her head. "Not at all. I'm so happy! Oh, come to think of it, does the evil organization give you Sundays off, too?"

His eyes widen in surprise and he chuckles. A smile appears on Naru's face when she hears his laugh. "You laughed!"

The pair of them share a laugh. Naru gets tears in her eyes and she wipes them away. "It's weird. My eyes are tearing."

Nephrite suddenly stops laughing and looks the other way with narrowed eyes. grape attacks him with her thrones. Nephrite pushes Naru out of the way and he gets stabbed in the shoulder.

Naru lets out a gasp. "Nephrite-sama!"

Grape draws her thorns back. "You let your guard down." Housenka and Suzuran appear next to her. "Those thorns will keep sucking your energy until you die!"

Housenka lets out a laugh. "What a miserable way to die."

"If you do not want us to kill the girl, hand over the Black Crystal!" Grape orders.

"Very well." He turns his head to look at Naru. "Hurry, run!"

"No!" Naru denies.

"Run!" Nephrite orders.

"No! No!" Naru gets up and kneels at Nephrite's side.

Nephrite gently pushes her away. "You baka! Run!"

"No!" Naru grabs a hold of the thorns and lets out a scream.

Grape scoffs. "Do you think you can pull them out with the strength of a human?"

"Hurry! Hurry up and run!" Nephrite orders softly. Naru doesn't listen and continues trying to pull out the thorns, hurting her hands. "That's enough. It's okay. What?!" Nephrite's eyes widen as the thorn are slowly pulled out.

Grape steps back in surprise. "Impossible!"

Tears fill Naru's eyes. "Nephrite-sama, please don't die!"

"Damn it, I'll take care of both of them at once!" Housenka says as she releases red balls towards them. Nephrite looks up and lets out a gasp. "Die!"

Nephrite pushes Naru out of the way again just as they explode. The Black Crystal flies out the smoke and lands on the grass.

The smoke disappears to show Nephrite hovering over Naru who is uninjured. Nephrite, however, is covering with his blood. "Are you okay?" He asks before letting out a pained sound and falling forward.

"Nephrite-sama!" Naru calls out.

Petal appears in the sky and Zoisite appears. "Good work, all of you. The Black Crystal is mine now." It floats up into his hand and he holds it. "You should be happy to be able to die with the girl you love. You guys make sure to have plenty of fun with them." Petals surround him and he disappears.

"You coward." Nephrite curses as Naru look at him, her face pale.

"Are you ready?" Suzuran taunts.

Nephrite sits up. "Run!"

Naru once again shakes her head. "No!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At the Park~~~**

* * *

We get to the park to see Nephrite injured, long, thick thorns sticking out his shoulder. Not to mention covered in his own green blood. Naru-chan is sitting next to him, tears in her eyes.

In front of Nephrite and Naru-chan, there are three female youma's. The blonde-haired one was about to attack Nephrite and Naru-chan again, but we get there in time.

"Hold it right there!" Usagi shouts getting their attention. "You're really mean, trying to interfere with two people in love!"

"Sailor Senshi!" The blonde-haired Youma states annoyed.

"In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" Usagi and I say together.

"Stand under a cold waterfall and reflect on your conduct!" Ami-chan says.

"In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" Rei adds.

"We will take care of you guys first! Die!" The three Youma's say at the same time.

They send their attacks towards us. We dodge the large thorns but the bombs were getting closer. "Bubble Spray!" Ami-chan calls out causing the bombs to stop mid-flight, shake and then fall to the ground. "Now!" Ami-chan shouts.

"What?!" The blue-haired Youma says.

"Where are you?!" The purple-haired Youma demands.

"Fire…" Rei starts.

"Moon Tiara…" Usagi starts.

"Soul!" Rei finishes.

"Action!" Usagi finishes

Their attacks join and freeze the three Youma's in place as the fog begins to disappear showing their figure clearly. A harsh glare appears in my eyes. Ami-chan, Rei and Usagi back away from me but I don't take my gaze off the three Youma's.

"Silver Moonlight Slash!" I yell out, my attack was more powerful due to my anger at them hurting both Nephrite and Naru-chan. The attack hits them dead on and they let out a loud, painful scream before turning into dust and disappearing in the wind.

We head over to Naru-chan and Nephrite. Usagi, Ami-chan, and Rei stay standing up, but I kneel the other side of Nephrite. "Nephrite-sama…" Naru-chan cried.

"Sailor Moon…Sailor Celestia… It looks like your identities may remain a secret." Nephrite says weakly.

"No, please don't die!" Usagi cries.

Nephrite lifts one of his hands and rests it on Naru-chan's. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Naru-chan makes a sound of surprise.

"I don't think we'll get to eat a chocolate parfait together." Nephrite apologizes.

Naru-chan's eyes widen, begin to water and tears being to pool in the corner of her eyes. "No…"

He lifts his hand and places it on her cheek. "I have ended up lying to you to the very end. Please forgive me. I'm glad I met you."

He looks in my direction and his eyes widen in surprise. He begins to open his mouth, but he quickly shuts it. I speak directly in his mind. "Don't worry, you will end up seeing Naru-chan again. You just need time to heal in private. Jadeite will look after you in your new house."

He lets out a sigh of relief before closing his eyes. His hand slips slightly on Naru-chan's cheek. "Nephrite-sama?" Naru-chan calls out.

He begins to sparkle and disappear. I use my magic and lunar energy to send his body back to Jadeite's house in a healing sphere. Hopefully, he shouldn't be in the sphere for too long. "No! You can't! You promised! You said we'd eat a chocolate parfait together!" Naru-chan cries.

He completely disappears, leaving behind the makeshift bandage. "No!" Naru-chan wails, filled with heartbreak.

I kneel next to Naru-chan and she lunges into my arm, crying out her agony, pain and heartbreak. Usagi, Ami-chan, and Rei themselves have tears running down their cheeks. "This is…This isn't fair! Nephrite-sama!" Naru-chan shouts as she continues to wail.

Naru-chan cries herself to sleep in my arms. Ami-chan, Rei and Usagi head back home while I take Naru-chan back to her bedroom. I look down at Naru-chan who is laying in my arms. I bit my bottom lip. _Should I tell her the truth or continue to keep it a secret?_ I close my eyes deep in thought for a few seconds before opening them once again.

I gently shake Naru-chan's shoulder. "Naru-chan…Naru-chan. Wake up. I have something important to tell you." She stirs but doesn't wake up. "Come on, Naru-chan. It's about Nephrite." I add softly.

Her eyelids begin to flicker, and she struggles to open her eyes. After a few seconds, they open filled with her pain, agony and heartbreak. "Nephrite-sama?"

I nod my head softly. "Can you keep a very important secret, Naru-chan? A secret that you can't tell anyone else?"

Naru-chan looks confused but she nods her head. I let out a smile before undoing my transformation appearing back in my school uniform. Naru-chan's eyes widen in surprise. "Selena! You're Sailor Celestia. So…Usagi is Sailor Moon. Is that why you disappear all of the time?"

"It is. Now, getting back to Nephrite. He isn't dead don't worry. He is in a coma inside my healing sphere." I state softly.

"He is?" Naru-chan's question, light appearing back in her eyes. "C-Can I see?" She asks hesitantly.

"Sure, Naru-chan." I agree softly before holding out my arm. "Hold on to my arm tightly and we will go." Naru-chan is quick to hold onto my arm, her face pressing into my side. With her ready, I apparate straight to the house.

I pop into the same room where Nephrite is being healed. Naru-chan opens her eyes and lets out a gasp. She rushes over to the healing sphere and places her hands gently on it.

I hear footsteps coming from behind me. I turn to see Jadeite enter the room. "Hime-sama, what are you…Nephrite!" Jadeite trail off before exclaiming in surprise. He rushes over to the healing sphere and stops around the other side. "Hime-sama, what is wrong with Nephrite?" He questions, concern in his voice.

"He got injured protecting Naru-chan," I stated softly.

"Naru-chan…?" Jadeite queries before turning to look at Naru-chan.

"Yes, this is Naru-chan. Nephrite's soul mate." I confirmed with a fond smile.

Naru-chan looks at me surprised, tears in the corner of her eyes. "Soul mate…? Nephrite-sama's? Me?"

I nod my head softly. "Why do you think you fell in love with Nephrite so quickly? Especially, when you had only met a few times before. You are made for each other, you complete each other."

Happy tears fill Naru-chan's eyes. Exhaustion comes over her and she begins to collapse to the ground. Jadeite rushes towards Naru-chan and scoops her up in his arms before she could. "Is she alright, Hime-sama?"

Jadeite places her in my arms. "She is fine. Exhaustion just overcame her due to the worry and heartbreak thinking she lost Nephrite. She will be fine after a good night of sleep. I better take her back home before her Mama notices that she is gone."

"Of course. Goodnight, Hime-sama." Jadeite says as he leaves the room.

I apparate back to Naru-chan's room. I place her in her bed before tucking her in. As Naru-chan was falling into a deeper sleep, tears roll down her cheek in both relief and happiness.

I let out a soft smile while looking down at Naru-chan before apparating back into my bedroom. Lunetta is still asleep on our bed so I sneak out of my room to check on Usagi. I softly open her bedroom door to see Usagi asleep on her bed, but her cheeks are slightly moist and beneath her eyes are swollen red.

I let out a soft smile and tuck Usagi properly under her cover before heading back to my own room. I get inside my bed and I am asleep before my head even hits my pillow, exhausted from the day's events.

Unknown to her, at the same time Jadeite checks once again on Nephrite to see tears rolling down his cheeks in comparison to Naru-chan's.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Five~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Naru-chan cries herself to sleep in my arms. Ami-chan, Rei and Usagi head back home while I take Naru-chan back to her bedroom. I look down at Naru-chan who is laying in my arms. I bit my bottom lip. _Should I tell her the truth or continue to keep it a secret?_ I close my eyes deep in thought for a few seconds before opening them once again.

I gently shake Naru-chan's shoulder. "Naru-chan…Naru-chan. Wake up. I have something important to tell you." She stirs but doesn't wake up. "Come on, Naru-chan. It's about Nephrite." I add softly.

Her eyelids begin to flicker, and she struggles to open her eyes. After a few seconds, they open filled with her pain, agony and heartbreak. "Nephrite-sama?"

I nod my head softly. "Can you keep a very important secret, Naru-chan? A secret that you can't tell anyone else?"

Naru-chan looks confused but she nods her head. I let out a smile before undoing my transformation appearing back in my school uniform. Naru-chan's eyes widen in surprise. "Selena! You're Sailor Celestia. So…Usagi is Sailor Moon. Is that why you disappear all of the time?"

"It is. Now, getting back to Nephrite. He isn't dead don't worry. He is in a coma inside my healing sphere." I state softly.

"He is?" Naru-chan's question, light appearing back in her eyes. "C-Can I see?" She asks hesitantly.

"Sure, Naru-chan." I agree softly before holding out my arm. "Hold on to my arm tightly and we will go." Naru-chan is quick to hold onto my arm, her face pressing into my side. With her ready, I apparate straight to the house.

I pop into the same room where Nephrite is being healed. Naru-chan opens her eyes and lets out a gasp. She rushes over to the healing sphere and places her hands gently on it.

I hear footsteps coming from behind me. I turn to see Jadeite enter the room. "Hime-sama, what are you…Nephrite!" Jadeite trail off before exclaiming in surprise. He rushes over to the healing sphere and stops around the other side. "Hime-sama, what is wrong with Nephrite?" He questions, concern in his voice.

"He got injured protecting Naru-chan," I stated softly.

"Naru-chan…?" Jadeite queries before turning to look at Naru-chan.

"Yes, this is Naru-chan. Nephrite's soul mate." I confirmed with a fond smile.

Naru-chan looks at me surprised, tears in the corner of her eyes. "Soul mate…? Nephrite-sama's? Me?"

I nod my head softly. "Why do you think you fell in love with Nephrite so quickly? Especially, when you had only met a few times before. You are made for each other, you complete each other."

Happy tears fill Naru-chan's eyes. Exhaustion comes over her and she begins to collapse to the ground. Jadeite rushes towards Naru-chan and scoops her up in his arms before she could. "Is she alright, Hime-sama?"

Jadeite places her in my arms. "She is fine. Exhaustion just overcame her due to the worry and heartbreak thinking she lost Nephrite. She will be fine after a good night of sleep. I better take her back home before her Mama notices that she is gone."

"Of course. Goodnight, Hime-sama." Jadeite says as he leaves the room.

I apparate back to Naru-chan's room. I place her in her bed before tucking her in. As Naru-chan was falling into a deeper sleep, tears roll down her cheek in both relief and happiness.

I let out a soft smile while looking down at Naru-chan before apparating back into my bedroom. Lunetta is still asleep on our bed so I sneak out of my room to check on Usagi. I softly open her bedroom door to see Usagi asleep on her bed, but her cheeks are slightly moist and beneath her eyes are swollen red.

I let out a soft smile and tuck Usagi properly under her cover before heading back to my own room. I get inside my bed and I am asleep before my head even hits my pillow, exhausted from the day's events.

Unknown to her, at the same time Jadeite checks once again on Nephrite to see tears rolling down his cheeks in comparison to Naru-chan's.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"O Great Ruler, awaken from your sleep." Queen Beryl is on her knees, a ball of energy hovering in her hands. " Accept this offering of human energy, the supreme bliss. Please arise, our Great Ruler."

The energy shoots out in front of her, a slight heartbeat is heard. The energy disappears and a low groan is heard. Queen Beryl lets out a happy gasp when there is.

There is bubbles released from where the energy was absorbed. "The human energy has awakened me from my long sleep."

Queen Beryl bows before looking up. "I have longed for this day."

"However, the depths of sleep still beckon to my mind. You must find the Legendary Silver Crystal. I must have the legendary Silver Crystal to awaken completely." The Great Ruler states.

"But we have not yet discovered its location." Queen Beryl admits.

"When the Seven Great Youma are released from the Rainbow Crystals, the legendary Silver Crystal will shine." The Great Ruler comments.

A smile appears on Queen Beryl's face before she bows. "Yes!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi once again woke up late and we are running to school "I'm late, I'm late." Usagi cries panicked.

Luna is running behind us. "Hey, Usagi-chan! You forgot this!"

I stop running along with Lunetta and take Usagi pouch out of Luna's mouth putting it inside my own bag before running again, catching up with Usagi. We go around the corner to see Usagi on the floor along with another person. "I'm sorry!" Usagi apologizes.

"Ouch! You broke my leg!" The man says holding his leg.

"So, girl, how are you going to pay for this?" One of the other men demands.

"Stop!" A female voice calls out from the right of us.

"What?" The men exclaim.

We turn to see the female standing there with her arms folded across her chest. She has wavy, brown hair in a ponytail held up by a green hair tie. She has a pink rose earring and is quite tall.

She is wearing a white long-sleeved sailor fuku with white laced ribbon at the centre and a has a cross corset design on her uniform with two white designs with khaki linings on each side at the edge of her uniform, a long khaki skirt with a matching long lace ribbon at the back and black heels.

"I saw everything. Staging a collision to shake down a little girl? You dirty cowards!" She scolds harshly.

"What?" The man in front of us says.

The last man stands up wit ha glare on his face. "Grrrr… No girl talks to me like that!"

He goes to touch her shoulder, but she catches his wrist in her grip before flipping him over her shoulder and on his back. "Bitch!" The one near us curses as he rushes towards her, fist clenched and held out in front of him. She dodges out of the way before kneeing him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground with the other man.

"Amazing!" Usagi says amazed.

"It is impressive." I praise softly with Lunette nodding. "It was." She agrees.

The man who faked his broken leg runs away. "Are you okay?" The girl asks Usagi.

"Yes!" Usagi answers happily.

"Be careful." She says before she turns around and walks away, her earrings shining as she does. _That energy…Sailor Jupiter. She must be Sailor Jupiter._

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Queen Beryl is sitting back in her own throne. "When the Seven Great Youma are released from the Rainbow Crystals, the legendary Silver Crystal will shine."

"As I recall, the Seven Great Youma were imprisoned by our hated enemy." Kunzite comments,

"The legendary mightiest warriors, the Seven Great Youma! Curses on our enemy!. They sealed the Seven Great Youma into the seven fragments of the Legendary Silver Crystal and sent them to earth. Those seven fragments are called the Rainbow Crystals." Queen Beryl states.

"The Rainbow Crystals…" Kunzite mutters.

"And what became of the Seven Great Youma?" Zoisite asks.

Kunzite lowers his head and closes his eyes in thought. "They were reincarnated as humans with no memory of their true nature."

"I see. If we remove the Rainbow Crystals from the bodies of the humans, we will gain the legendary Silver Crystal." Zoisite points out, feeling smug.

Queen Beryl makes an agreement sound in the back of her throat. "And our mightiest warriors, the Seven Great Youma will return to us as well." She places a hand over her crystal ball and moves it to the right. It glows white and the Black Crystal comes out of it and floats over to Zoisite who catches it. "I have modified it to respond only to the Rainbow Crystals."

Zoisite looks up from the crystal and bows. "Thank you." He throws his hand out to the side, the Black Crystal hovering in front of his outstretched out. "Zoi!" The glow goes up the crystal, a whirlpool of energy is formed, and an image appears inside it. "This man holds one of the Rainbow Crystals."

The person has short brown hair and black eyes with a blue cap.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Lunch Time~~~**

* * *

Usagi is skipping and singing as we find somewhere to sit. "Lunchtime, lunchtime, my tummy's singing…"

Usagi lets out a gasp and hides behind the tree. I peek around Usagi to see the girl from this morning. "It's the girl from this morning." I point out softly.

"Yeah…" Usagi trails off as she watches her sit by herself.

Umino pops in front of us. "Usagi-san! Selena-san! Lunetta-san!"

Usagi lets out a soft yell before dragging Umino behind the tree by his shirt. "Don't pop out of nowhere!"

"She was transferred into Class Six today. Her name is Kino Makoto." Umino starts. Usagi lets go of his shirt and peaks around the tree once more as Umino continues talking. "She's very strong. It's rumoured that she was expelled from her last school for fighting. You should stay away from her, Usagi-san, she's bad news…"

We, of course, don't listen and sneak closer. "Who's there?"

Usagi lets out a surprised shout before letting out a laugh. "Hello!"

"Hello!" Lunetta and I say at the same time.

Makoto's eyes widen in surprise when she sees us. "You're from this morning. You're all in this school, too?"

"I'm Tsukino Usagi," Usagi says.

"I'm Tsukino Selena," I say softly.

"I'm Lovegood Lunetta," Lunetta says dreamily.

"Why don't you sit down?" Makoto asks after moving up.

"Thanks for saving me," Usagi says before she begins drooling.

"Would you like one?" Makoto offers.

"Oh, I never eat much, but…Thank you!" Usagi takes a bite. "It's delicious."

Lunetta and I take a small bite our of ours. "It is delicious." I praise with Lunetta nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm glad the three of you are here. Somehow everyone at this school is scared off and won't speak to me." Makoto admits, slightly sad.

"Say, Mako-chan? Oh sorry, can we call you Mako-chan?" Usagi questions.

"Sure." Makoto agrees.

"Your okaa-san's a real genius at cooking." Usagi praises.

Mako-chan blushes. "I made these myself."

"Huh? Amazing! Can you teach me how? Or, maybe it's easier if you just make mine, too." Usagi asks happily.

* * *

 **~~~Arcade~~~**

* * *

Usagi, Lunetta and I got to the arcade with Mako-chan. "Say, Mako-chan, how come you're not wearing our school uniform?" Usagi asks.

"There's no size that fits me," Makoto admits.

Usagi looks around. "Huh? Is Motoki-oniisan off today?"

"Who's Motoki-oniisan? Ah, let me guess…" Makoto starts.

Usagi blushes and lets out a laugh.

"Your aniki?" Makoto finishes.

Usagi falls face-first ot the ground, sweat drop on the side of her head. "No, no, Motoki-oniisan is…" Usagi falls to the ground face-first again when she realizes that Mako-chan isn't listening and is instead playing the Sailor V game. "Hey!"

"Usagi-chan! Selena-chan! Lunetta-chan!" Ami-chan's voice calls out.

We turn around to see Ami-chan, Rei and Luna had just walked in the arcade. "I knew you'd be here." Ami-chan comments.

"What's up?" Usagi asks.

Ami-chan looks down at Luna, who is in her arms. "Luna is worried by that girl."

"That girl? Mako-chan?" Usagi queries.

Luna nods her head. "Yes."

"You're overreacting, Luna." Usagi denies.

"Oh, damn! I died!" Mako-chan shouts.

"Mako-chan," Usagi calls out.

Mako-chan looks up to Usagi. "What?"

"I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This is Kino Makoto, she just transferred to Juban Junior High today." Usagi says happily.

"Pleased to meet you," Mako-chan says.

"Please to meet you." Ami-chan and Rei reply.

"And they are the smart Ami-chan and the nasty Rei-chan." Usagi introduces them.

"Who's nasty?" Rei demands.

"Rei-chan," Usagi says without hesitation.

"I didn't hear that. Who?" Rei questions again annoyed.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi says again without hesitation.

"What year, what day, what hour, what minute and what second was I nasty?" Rei demands, her face close to Usagi's.

Usagi points at Rei. "Just now!"

"Your good friends, I can tell." Mako-chan points out.

"What? No way!" They both exclaim.

"We fight every time we see each other!" Rei states.

"Whose fault is it?" Usagi points out.

"Yours!" Rei replies back.

"The more you fight, the closer you are." Mako-chan points out.

This causes Usagi and Rei to go silent. Ami-chan lets out a laugh. "She's got them on that."

Lunetta and I share a glance and let out a soft chuckle as we watch Usagi and Rei glare at each other and stick their tongues out.

Mako-chan walks forward and stops in front of Ami-chan. "How cute!" She says before she strokes Luna under her chin.

"Oh, the cat with the crescent moon bald spot is Luna. The two next to Nee-chan are Crescent and Yue. They live at our house."

Luna is purring softly and Mako-chan is laughing softly as she moves away from Luna to gently stroke both Crescent and Yue which sends them purring fit like Luna is.

"It's amazing." A person in the arcade exclaims.

"What's going on?" Usagi questions.

Everyone is crowding around the crane machine. A boy is playing it and he already has a bag full of them. He is trying to get a Sailor Mercury Doll. He puts his palm against the glass, and he gets the Sailor Mercury doll and a dinosaur doll.

"Oh, Usagi-chan," Yumiko-chan exclaims as she sees her.

"Yumi-chan," Usagi exclaims back surprised.

"Did you see that?" Yumiko-chan question.

Usagi nods her head. "I did. I did."

"He's Crane-master Joe." Yumiko-chan comments.

"Crane-master? What does that mean?" Usagi asks.

"He's a genius at the crane game. Any arcade he visits loses every single doll they have." Yumiko-chan points out.

"Cool, isn't he, Mako-chan?" Usagi praises.

Mako-chan is blushing. "He's exactly like him…"

"Mako-chan?" Usagi questions. Mako-chan seems to be daydreaming. Usagi waves her hand in front of Mako-chan's face just to get no response. "Hello? Mako-chan? Mako-chan! Hey! What's wrong with her?"

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Joe walks down the street, whistling cheerfully with the bag filled with the plushies held over his shoulder. A black figure following close behind him. He jumps over the fence and trips slightly as he lands. The black figure once again right behind him.

A plush toy falls out of his bag, so he leans down to pick it up. He stands up and walks forward, whistling once more.

In front of him, petals form and Zoisite appears. _I found you._ Zoisite lands on the ground causing Joe to let out a sound of surprise and drop the bag filled with his plushies. Zoisite lets out a chuckle.

"What's this about?" Joe asks confused.

Zoisite places a finger against his smirking lips. "It will only take a moment." He throws out his outstretched hand, the Black Crystal hovering and spinning around in front of it. It stops, glows gold in the centre and releases an energy wave.

It reaches Joe and a slight gold glow appears in the centre of his eyes before it covers his body and he lets out a painful yell. He yells louder as the red crystal is seen inside his chest. "STOP!"

"Hold it!" A female voice calls out causing Zoisite to turn his head to look. It is Makoto. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Joe falls to his knees, hand clutching his chest. Zoisite lets out a curse as he grabs hold of the Black Crystal. Makoto moves and stands in front of Joe.

"If you get in my way, you'll be sorry," Zoisite warns.

Makoto lunges towards him but he dodges all of her punches and kicks. "What are you doing?" Zoisite chuckles.

"You're good." Makoto praises.

Zoisite lets out a scoff and turns his head the other way. "You're barbaric."

Makoto lunges towards him again and he dodges out of the way. She takes off one of her rose earrings and throws it at him and he dodges again. Because of that, Makoto was able to punch him on the cheek causing his eyes to widen and take a few steps back.

Zoisite turns and glares at Makoto. "You scarred my beautiful face."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We all end up leaving the arcade a short time later. On the way home, we see Mako-chan. "Mako-chan! What? A fight?"

We run down to see Joe kneeling on the floor. The person that was in front of Mako-chan disappears. _Wasn't that…Zoisite._ "Wait! What's going on?" Usagi asks.

Mako-chan looks around for Zoisite before running back over to us, kneeling on Joe's other side. "Are you okay?"

"Mako-chan, what happened?" Usagi asks.

"Let go of me! Don't come near me!" Joe orders as he walks off.

"Uhh…excuse me," Mako-chan calls out.

"Is that all he's got to say? What a jerk!" Usagi huffed. Mako-chan gets up off the ground and follows him "Mako-chan?" Usagi looks at me. "What's going on?"

"I felt something." Luna points out.

"Felt what?" Usagi questions.

"I felt an evil aura in that man she was fighting. He might be from the Dark Kingdom." Luna admits.

"It was a lot of dark energy so he must be from the Dark Kingdom," I add softly.

"He can't be! Then… Mako-chan's in trouble!" Usagi exclaims before she runs after Mako-chan.

"Wait!" Luna calls out before she herself catches up with Usagi. Lunetta and I look at each other before walking at a slow pace after them.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Joe stops and looks at Makoko annoyed. "How long are you going to follow me?"

"But it looks like somebody is after you. so, I'm your bodyguard." Makoto says happily.

"I don't know who'd be after me." Joe states still annoyed by her presence.

Makoto lets out a low gasp and points at him playfully. "You picks up too much loot in the crane game and…Bang! Maybe the game arcade owners hired a hitman."

Joe scoffs. "No way."

A small blush appears on Makoto's face before she hides it and places her hands behind her back. "Hey, tell me how you do the trick with the crane game."

Joe looks away and closes his eyes. "You can't do it." Pain goes through his body causing him to let out a low gasp.

Makoto holds out her hand worried. "What's wrong?" He ignores her and heads to the café. The door opens and he turns to look at Makoto. "Hey!"

"I want to have some coffee by myself." He walks inside and the door closes behind him.

"Cold-hearted jerk!" Usagi says annoyed as he disappears inside.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Lunetta and I catch up with them when Mako-chan blushes, looking inside the café. "That's the good part. He really looks like a senpai whom I loved and was spurned by."

"She's totally in girl-in-love mode," Usagi says sweatdropping.

Mako-chan stares into the café so Usagi, Lunetta and I sit down. "Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, Lunetta-chan, you don't have to stick around with me."

Usagi waves her hand. "It's okay." We look in the café to see Joe pointing his thumb. "He wants you to come in. You did it!"

"What should I do?" Mako-chan questions shyly.

"Are you kidding? Come on, come on, come on!" Usagi encourages as she pushes Mako-chan to the door.

"Hey, wait! Wait!" Mako-chan says panicked.

"I won't wait. Go for it, Mako-chan." Usagi encourages as she pushes Mako-chan inside.

Mako-chan goes to sit with Joe while we sit outside.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Makoto stands at the side of the table, shyly. "Uhh…"

"Sit down." Joe orders. She does and looks down with a small blush on her face. "Don't misunderstand. I just got sick of you staring through the window."

Makoto lowers her head. "Oh…"

Joe rests his arms on the chair, a smirk on his face. "It's because of a psychic power that I'm good at the crane game."

Makoto looks up at him. "Psychic power?"

"I've had this strange power since I was a kid." He holds out his hand and the ashtray in front of him moves before hovering in the air briefly before he moves his hand away and it drops back to the table. "You see? This is my trick with the game. That's why I said that you can't do it."

Makoto holds the ashtray and looks down at it. "Hey, isn't that kind of cheating?"

Joe shrugs. "So what? Why not use my powers to my advantage?"

Makoto lowers her head. "If you say so."

A person appears at their table. "May I help you?"

"I'll have large curry rice. Er, no, just tea with milk." Makoto says before she realizes who is before her and she lets out a gasp at the same time Joe lets out a shout and backs away.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

While watching we see Zoisite appear at the table where Mako-chan and Joe were sitting at. Zoisite stretches out his hand and sends an energy blast that sends Mako-chan onto the next seat.

"It's him!" Luna states.

Joe crawl away. "Are you running away, without helping the girl with you?" Usagi chides.

"I don't even know her! She just followed me!" Joe denies, shaking his head.

"What!? And you call yourself a man?" Usagi demands annoyed.

"It's none of your business. Besides, that kind of absurdly tall girl isn't my type." He says before running out of the café. Zoisite stretches out his hand, shattering the window and follows after him.

"He's with the Dark Kingdom after all." Luna comments.

"Ahh! Mako-chan, are you okay? Mako-chan?" Usagi questions worriedly.

"It's the same all over again," Mako-chan admits sadly.

"Mako-chan?" I question softly.

"Damn!" Mako-chan gets up and runs out of the café.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Joe runs off before he lets out a gasp when Zoisite appears in front of him. "Don't kill me!"

Zoisite lets out a chuckle. "There's no need to run. You are one of us."

"One of you?" Joe question weakly.

Zoisite holds out the Black Crystal which begins to glow once more. "I will have the Rainbow Crystal.

Joe lets out a yell once more as the red crystal show on his chest. The red crystal glows as red energy surround him. Makoto makes it to the scene and lets out a gasp.

The red crystal comes loose and floats into Zoisite's hand. "This is it."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We follow after her but not before we transform.

"Hold it!" Usagi calls out, pointing at Zoisite.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Mako-chan exclaims surprised.

"You're a little too late, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia." Zoisite taunts chuckling.

Usagi points at Zoisite. "Who are you?"

"Let me introduce myself." He floats into the air and rests his right leg slightly over his left. "I am Zoisite, one of the four Lords of the Dark Kingdom. Now you will take care of them, Youma Gesen." Petals surround him and he disappears.

"He disappeared," Usagi exclaims surprised.

We look at Joe to see that he is glowing red. That soon changes when a pillar of energy surrounds him, blocking him from our view. When the pillar disappears in the place of Joe is now a youma.

"Gensen!"

"He turned into a youma!" Usagi exclaims.

Gensen's arm glows slightly, turning into a mallet. He attacks us with the mallet causing Usagi and me to dodge. We kept on dodging until finally, Usagi is on her knees on the ground. Gensen gets closer to the pair of us but before he could Mako-chan lifts him over her head. "I'm a big fan of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia, what are you doing to them?"

The mark of Jupiter appears on Mako-chan's forehead. "That…" Luna trails of surprised.

"Why you…" Mako-chan yells before throwing Gensen into the bushes behind Usagi and me.

"Amazing!" Usagi exclaims.

Gensen is soon to get up. His arm glows again but this time it changes into a claw, similar to of that inside a crane machine. "Look out!" Mako-chan calls out. Usagi gets caught. "I can't move!"

"Sailor Moon!" Mako-chan calls out.

Luna stops her. "Wait! You are one of the Sailor Senshi!"

"Luna is talking!?" Mako-chan says surprised.

"Take this transformation pen and say, 'Jupiter Power Makeup!' then help Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia." Luna orders.

"Jupiter Power Makeup!" Mako-chan holds up her Transformation Pen. She then began to spin around as streams of electricity emitted from the pen, then held still as the electrical energy formed into a series of rings around her. The rings spun around her and, in a flash of light, her entire sailor fuku appeared. Sailor Jupiter then turned around and assumed her chosen pose. "Sailor Jupiter!"

"Ma…Mako-chan is…"Usagi trails off.

Gensen sends another claw at Mako-chan but she jumps in the air. "My planet, Jupiter, bring the storm, dark clouds, and thunder!" An antenna comes out of Mako-chan's tiara.

Mako-chan crossing her arms over her chest with her index and pinky fingers extended. Then the lightning rod that is hidden inside her tiara extends, crackling with electricity. Lightning rained down from the sky, collecting around her rod until Sailor Jupiter extended her arms and sends it towards her enemy. "Supreme…Thunder!"

"Ge…Ge…Gensen!" The claw comes off Usagi.

"Shucream Sundae?" Usagi questions.

"Okay, one more time!" Mako-chan says before Luna stops her. "Don't! that youma still has a human heart. He was originally human."

"Then what do we do?" Usagi questions worriedly.

"Heal the youma." Crescent states.

"How do we do that?" Usagi asks.

Luna flips in the air, producing Usagi's Moon Stick. I call for my own Moon Stick in my pocket space. Usagi's Moon Stick lands in her hands. "What's this?"

"It's the Moon Stick. Say 'Moon Healing Escalation.'" Luna orders.

Usagi and I share a glance before nodding our head. We both hold up our Moon Sticks that emanates a trail of glitter and mist. We move it in a wide, circular motion and draw the outline of a circle around our bodies. "Moon Healing…Escalation!"

"Refresh!" Gensen is turned back into Joe, who collapses on the ground.

"You are the fifth Senshi, Sailor Jupiter." Luna states.

"Sailor Jupiter?" Mako-chan questions.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, now five Senshi are assembled. You must be the leaders to find and protect the younger princess." Luna comments.

"Me, the leader?" Usagi exclaims, pointing at herself.

"Yes. The Moon Stick is the symbol of the rightful leaders." Crescent offers.

Usagi looks down at her Moon Stick. Mine isn't that different from Usagi's. It has the same design and same shape but my colours are different. The gold parts are the same but instead of pink mine is coloured moonlight silver and moonstone in the middle instead of a red gem.

* * *

 **~~~At the Arcade the Next Day~~~**

* * *

Mako-chan is playing the Sailor V game once more. "Come on, come on, come on, come on! men are… Men are so… Ahh!" She loses. "One more time!"

"Hi, Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, Lunetta-chan," Motoki calls out.

"Oh, Motoki-oniisan," Usagi says happily.

"I heard that Crane-master Joe was here. I wish I'd been here to see him." Motoki admits.

"Really? Oh, let me introduce you to my new friend. She's Kino Makoto-chan." Usagi introduces.

"Hello." Motoki greets with a smile.

Mako-chan is blushing and in a daze once more. "He's exactly like a senpai whom I loved and was spurned by."

"Yesterday you said Crane-master Joe was just like him!" Usagi points out in disbelief.

"His voice is just like him," Mako-chan adds with a blush, not listening to Usagi at all.

"Honestly, Mako-chan, you're…" Usagi starts with Luna finishing for her. "…a strange girl."

Lunetta and I share a glance before chuckling softly.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Six~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Mako-chan is playing the Sailor V game once more. "Come on, come on, come on, come on! men are… Men are so… Ahh!" She loses. "One more time!"

"Hi, Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, Lunetta-chan," Motoki calls out.

"Oh, Motoki-oniisan," Usagi says happily.

"I heard that Crane-master Joe was here. I wish I'd been here to see him." Motoki admits.

"Really? Oh, let me introduce you to my new friend. She's Kino Makoto-chan." Usagi introduces.

"Hello." Motoki greets with a smile.

Mako-chan is blushing and in a daze once more. "He's exactly like a senpai whom I loved and was spurned by."

"Yesterday you said Crane-master Joe was just like him!" Usagi points out in disbelief.

"His voice is just like him," Mako-chan adds with a blush, not listening to Usagi at all.

"Honestly, Mako-chan, you're…" Usagi starts with Luna finishing for her. "…a strange girl."

Lunetta and I share a glance before chuckling softly.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

The figure is calling out to me again. "Hurry! Hurry, find the Silver Crystal!"

"Tell me! What is the Silver Crystal? Who are you?" I questions.

"The Silver Crystal…Everything will be clear to you if you find the Silver Crystal. You'll know everything if you find the Silver Crystal." The soft female voice states.

I bolt up on my bed, sweat running down my forehead. "It was the same dream again." I get out of my bed and go out onto my balcony, looking out at Tokyo.

 _Who is that Princess? Am I Tuxedo Mask?_ "The Silver Crystal… Will the mystery be solved when I find it?" I mutter.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"Now, we have one Rainbow Crystal. Zoisite, what is your next plan?" Queen Beryl asks.

Zoisite bows his head. "The Black Crystal has detected another Rainbow Crystal." He throws out his hand and the crystal glows. "The next Rainbow Crystal is within this man." The image of a priest appears.

Queen Beryl narrows her eyes. "Proceed."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I wake up having the most wonderful dream, the dream of when I gave Endymion my star locket. Come to think of it, Usagi's was destroyed. I'll have to make her another one.

I look at the clock to see I have once again woken up at dawn. Lunetta is still asleep so I get to work making Usagi's new star locket. I open up my hands and focus a sphere of lunar energy in the centre of them. Slowly the sphere changes into a gold star with the same enchanting melody. This time, however, I use my magic and lunar energy to keep Usagi's locket from being destroyed.

It is now seven o'clock. I put Usagi's locket in my bag until later and head into the bathroom after getting my school uniform. When I had finished Lunetta goes inside the bathroom to get ready herself.

With both of us finished we wait for Usagi before we head to school.

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

While Ms Haruna is teaching Usagi and I share a glance before looking at Naru-chan's seat. She is absent again. Even if she is acting upset about Nephrite death, she would still be upset, he did essentially die in front of her in a way.

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

Lunetta once again heads over to Jadeite's house. I will pop around there later on. I need to check on Nephrite after all. Usagi and I are walking home with Umino. "What? You're going to Naru-chan's house?" Umino questions.

Usagi lowers her head and closes her eyes. "Yes. Naru-chan's been absent for a week." Usagi looks up at the sky sadly. "She still hasn't gotten over it."

"What? Hasn't she been out with a cold?" Umino asks confused.

Usagi looks at Umino in disbelief. "Honestly, you moron. Anyway…When we get over to Naru-chan's place make certain you cheer her up!"

Umino nods his head happily. "Certainly! Anything you ask, Usagi-san, I'll do it." Umino sings and he moves his arms back and forth with a large smile on his face.

* * *

 **~~~Naru's Bedroom~~~**

* * *

"Sorry to drop by without warning. I wanted to see how you were doing." Usagi admits.

Naru-chan is leaning against her balcony doors, gazing outside. "Naru-chan, I thought you were away with a cold. But could it be…a lost love?" Umino questions.

Usagi punches Umino and he falls to the floor, one leg sticking up in the air. "Baka!"

Umino looks up at Usagi confused. "What was that for?"

"Can't you think of something else to say?" Usagi whispers.

"Uh, then…How about if we all go out for a chocolate parfait?" Umino offers.

Usagi pushes Umino's face into the carpet. "You…"

"Usagi," Naru calls out softly. "Let's go out. Let's go eat something good."

"Naru-chan! Okay!" Usagi nods her head with a smile.

* * *

 **~~~At Home~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I head home. I pull out my communication device and let Lunetta know that I won't be home until later, so she doesn't get worried.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

Ami, Makoto, Rei and Luna meet at Rei's shrine for a serious discussion.

Ami places a hand on her left cheek. "Powerful enough to destroy the world?"

"Yes." Luna agrees. "If the Silver Crystal is used properly it has that much power."

"What a terrifying power." Rei states.

"And, where is this Silver Crystal?" Makoto questions.

Luna looks away and closes her eyes. "That, I still don't know." She opens her eyes to look at the three of them. "But I have learned that the fragment called the Rainbow Crystals still exist."

"Fragments?" Ami asks.

"Yes. The Rainbow Crystals are fragments broken from the Silver Crystal in ancient times. There were evil creatures called the Seven Great Youma in the Dark Kingdom. But someone seems to have sealed the Seven Great Youma into the seven fragments of the Legendary Silver Crystal. The Youma with the Rainbow Crystals were reincarnated as humans with good hearts on earth. And as humans, they have led peaceful lives. But Zoisite is trying to remove the Rainbow Crystals from them. If they get all seven Rainbow Crystals they will find the legendary Silver Crystal. And they will recover their evil warriors. It will mean Earth's downfall!" Luna warns.

Makoto lets out a sigh and turns her head to the side. "As long as I'm here, no villains will walk around loose."

Rei looks at Makoto and sweatdrops. _That's what I was going to say!_

"But how do we find the people with the Rainbow Crystals?" Ami questions.

"The Sticks Usagi-chan and Selena-chan have will react to them." Luna points out causing the three girls to lets out sounds of surprise.

"If it's that important, Usagi shouldn't be allowed to keep it." Rei states.

"Why?" Makoto questions.

"If she has it, she'll just end up using it for a hammer," Rei adds.

"That's going too far." Ami scolds. "But she might so something like that."

"I believe in Usagi-chan!" Luna says sweatdropping. "Sure, she has no sense of duty and she's unreliable. But that's why I want her to be one of the leaders. It will give her confidence. Besides, she has Selena-chan. She will probably be looking after both sticks anyway."

"Give her confidence?" Makoto repeats.

Luna nods her head. "Yes. If she has an important duty, it will teach her responsibility."

"Not a chance." Rei denies.

"Please, I believe in her. Please recognize Usagi-chan as one of the leaders." Luna says trying to persuade them.

Rei turns her head and closes her eyes. "I'm still against it."

Ami lifts her head. "I think Usagi-chan…" Ami trails off as Rei reaches over and pinches her leg harshly. Ami pales and lowers her head. She is silent before lifting it slightly. "Oh, yeah. I think we should just wait and see."

Rei nods her head feeling smug.

Luna lowers her head sadly. "So, nobody believes in Usagi-chan?"

"As for me, I haven't known her long enough to have a say." Makoto admits as she stands up."

Stars appear in Luna's eyes and she nods her head happily. "That's right. If you get to know here better, Mako-chan, you'll agree with me."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I watch Usagi as she picks up her piggy bank and shakes it next to her ear. She places it on her table and uses the Moon Stick to smash it open.

Usagi's communicator goes off. Usagi takes it out and answers it to show Mako-chan's face. "Hi!, hi!"

"Uhh, Usagi-chan, we're having an important meeting. Can you come over?"

Before Usagi answer I move next to her, my face appearing on the screen, "In other words, Rei is saying that Usagi isn't fit enough to be one of the leaders and of course Ami-chan didn't stick up for Usagi because Rei stopped her from doing so. So, the answer is no, we are not coming to this meeting. We have something more important to do than listening to Rei's jealousy."

Usagi nods her head in agreement. "We're going over to Yokohama Chinatown to eat something delicious with Naru-chan Right, nee-chan?"

"Yeah, she hasn't left her house in a week and she agreed to go out with us today. We need to cheer her up and get her out of her depressed state." I add softly.

We end the call and meet up with Naru-chan and Umino.

* * *

 **~~~Outside Chinatown~~~**

* * *

We end up sitting in the outside the church, looking down on the cemetery. "Hey, what's wrong with you three. You've been quiet all this time. Chinatown is this way. Usagi-san, did you bring enough money?"

Usagi doesn't answer. We share a glance before looking at Naru-chan. "There are so many graves, but there's no grave for Nephrite-sama," Naru-chan says before she once again starts crying. I bring her into my arms and gently rub her back. She tensed at first but she soon relaxed.

"Naru-chan!" Usagi calls out softly.

Umino appears next to Usagi causing her to jump. "I know! We should have a Peking duck! I've never had one. I'm so happy! just to think I'm so close to a Peking duck."

Naru-chan moves out of my arms, looking to where the Priest was. She looks up at me and I smile softly. She walks in that direction and I keep my gaze on her the whole time.

Usagi places her hands around Umino's neck. "Oh, yeah? You want to be a Peking duck that badly?"

"No, I want to eat one. Hey, where's Naru-chan?" Umino questions, noticing she is gone.

"Naru-chan!" Usagi exclaims surprised.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"Father!" Naru calls out.

He stops and turns to look at her. "Yes?"

Naru lowers her head slightly. _Selena said I need to act like I am grieving Nephrite-sama death to keep him safe. Doing this should do this and hopefully, Selena will take me to see Nephrite-sama when he wakes up._

She looks up at the priest. "Please tell me…What should I do? A man who was very important to me died." She lowers her head sadly. She clutches the makeshift bandage in her hand. "He suffered so much because of me, but I couldn't help him."

The priest closes his eyes before opening them and looking at her. "You did help him. Your love saved his soul."

"But…" Naru falls to her knees. "I have nothing left without him."

"That's not true. There's always love around you, even if you haven't noticed yet." Naru looks up as he walks over to her. "If you turn around, you'll find love just behind you."

"If I turn around…" Naru repeats as she does. "Yes!" Zoisite is standing there. "You're…"

"Well, well," Zoisite says.

Naru lets out a gasp. "It's you! That night!"

"What a small world…to see you at this kind of place." Zoisite comments.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Umino goes off in one direction to look for Naru-chan while I stay with Usagi. "Naru-chan! Where could she be?" Something starts to beep inside Usagi's bag. "What's this?"

"Emergency! The Moon Stick is reacting!" Luna warns, suddenly appearing behind us.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Usagi questions.

"Never mind that. Take the Stick out of your bag now." Luna orders.

"Okay!" Usagi agrees.

Usagi does and I call mine from my pocket space. The moonstone is also beeping in my Moon Stick. "That stick tells you where the seven Rainbow Crystals are," Luna says.

"The seven Rainbow Crystals? Ahh! Nee-chan told me about those." Usagi admits.

"At the course of that reading there's a chance, a youma will appear. Call Mako-chan." Luna orders.

"Mako-chan's in the area, too?" Usagi asks before she contacts Mako-chan.

"I understand. The source is in the graveyard, right? I'll be right there." Mako-chan agrees before ending the call.

* * *

 **~~~In the Graveyard~~~**

* * *

We follow the beeping from our Moon Sticks deeper inside the graveyard. "The reading is getting stronger." Usagi points out.

"Hurry!" Luna orders.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"Who are you?" The priest asks.

"Wouldn't you rather know more about yourself?" Zoisite queries.

"I am an ordinary priest." The priest denies.

Zoisite chuckles. "Are you? The Black Crystal will tell us your true form."

Naru's eyes widen. "That belongs to Nephrite-sama! Don't!" She lunges at him.

"Let go of me!" Zoisite orders.

"Don't! You use it for evil!" Naru shouts.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We run further to see Naru-chan trying to get the Black Crystal from Zoisite. "Oh, no! Naru-chan!"

"Wait for Mako-chan to get here." Luna orders.

"Naru-chan's in trouble! We can't wait!" Usagi and I share a glance. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

Zoisite pushes Naru-chan away and she falls to the ground. "Don't hurt anyone." The priest orders.

"You should worry more about yourself." Zoisite states.

"Hold it right there!" Usagi calls out.

"Who's there?" Zoisite demands.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Naru-chan yells.

"I won't let you work evil in this sacred place!" Usagi states.

"In the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!" We both call out.

"So, there you are. but you're too late. I will have the Rainbow Crystal. Zoi!" A beam is sent from the black crystal that hits the father. The orange rainbow crystal appears.

"That is…" Luna gasps.

"I see it. Come to me, Rainbow Crystal!" Zoisite comments as he holds out his hand.

Smoke covers the Father. "Father!" Naru-chan yells. The Rainbow Crystal flies in the air and disappears into a different area of the graveyard. "The Rainbow Crystal!"

"Father!" Naru-chan yells once more. "Father?"

"Wrong! Me no preacher, I am Youma Boxy." The father, now Youma states.

"No way!" Usagi murmurs.

Boxy chuckles. "I hear it. The crowd is calling my name. I am a champion!" He lifts his arms in the air and lets out a cheer.

"Boxy, knock out Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia."Zoisite orders.

"Wait a minute! I'm not a boxer!" Usagi yells.

"All right! It's a fight for the championship!"

Usagi is shaking her arms and fists. "I'm telling you I'm not a boxer."

"Come on." The bell around his waist rings.

"No way!" Usagi denies.

He lunges towards us. "I am a champion! Lovely punch!"

We dodge his flying punch, but it destroys a grave. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Luna calls out.

"Mako-chan, hurry up!" Usagi mutters.

"I am king of kings." He mutters.

"Stop!" Naru-chan shouts. "Please, Father, go back to your old self!"

"Shut up your mouth!" He orders as he sends a punch towards Naru-chan.

"Naru-chan!" Usagi cries.

I jump forward, taking Naru-chan in my arms before taking her and hiding her behind a gravestone. "I am a champion! Lovely punch!"

"Look out, Sailor Moon!" Luna warns.

I leave Naru-chan's side and move Usagi out of the way, though that let me in the line of the punch. The punch makes another gravestone be destroyed. I feel hands under my knees and around my shoulder. I look up to see Tuxedo Mask holding me. "Tuxedo Mask!"

He lands on a square gravestone. "Gentlemen boxers do not fight young ladies. They hold them gently."

"Boxy, knock out that fancy man as well!" Zoisite orders.

"For you a lovely punch!" Boxy sends a punch towards us.

Tuxedo Mask jumps of the gravestone with me still in his arms and lands on the ground. He lets me go and I stand up. Boxy runs towards us. Tuxedo Mask jumps in the air and extends his cane.

"I am a champion! Triple punches!" Boxy shouts.

Tuxedo Mask twirls his cane, blocking the punches. I look on the ground and notice a star locket, but not any star locket. My star locket…the one I gave to Endymion. Mine looks like Usagi's but mine is moonlight silver and has a moonstone.

"Mako-chan, over here!" I hear Luna says. Mako-chan must finally be here.

"All right! Jupiter Power Makeup!" Mako-chan calls out.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Usagi and I call out.

"Now you're my opponent!" Boxy says as he runs straight towards Mako-chan.

"My planet, Jupiter, bring the storm, dark clouds, and thunder! Supreme…Thunder!" Mako-chan calls out.

Mako-chan's thunder destroys Boxy's boxing glove. "Now, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Mako-chan orders.

"Right! Moon Healing Escalation!" Both of us call out.

"Refresh!" Boxy yells. The Father's glows. "Do you believe in God? I believe. 'You shall love your neighbours.'"

The father is different now though. He is dressed in white instead of black. I look and see that Tuxedo Mask has the Orange Rainbow Crystal. He can keep it for now though. He isn't an enemy after all.

"That is…" Zoisite exclaims surprised.

Tuxedo Mask stands up with the orange crystal in his hand. "I'll keep this Rainbow Crystal. Farewell!"

"I will get it back from him!" Zoisite says before he disappears in a swirl of pink petals.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, get the Rainbow Crystal back!" Luna orders.

We ignore Luna and go looking for Naru-chan. She is still behind the gravestone where I left her. We leave the graveyard and head to the park.

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

The transformation of Tuxedo Mask is undone. I am still holding the Rainbow Crystal.

"I understand. Now I know who I am. I am Tuxedo Mask." He mutters softly.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At the Park~~~**

* * *

We are sitting on one of the benches. We did find Umino first. A small smile appears on Naru-chan's face. "Usagi, I'm sorry I worried you. I'll be at school tomorrow."

"Naru-chan!" Usagi exclaims happily.

I go into my bag and bring out Usagi's new star locket. "Usagi, here! A present!"

"For me, Nee-chan?" Usagi questions.

Usagi takes it and opens it up. It plays the same enchanting melody that my own locket plays.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Luna is resting in Makoto's arms as they watch them from a distance. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan." She lowers her head sadly. "I wanted to show you Usagi's good points, but in the end she…"

Makoto looks at them with a smile on her face. "But isn't her devotion to her friends her best point?"

Luna looks up with a smile on her face." Mako-chan!"

"And, the same could be said for Selena-chan. She is protective of Usagi and her friends." Makoto adds softly.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"What a lovely tune!" Naru-chan praises. "Selena, where did you get it?"

"I made it. I'll make you one when we get home. Hmm, a blue heart I think with the same melody." I offer softly causing Naru-chan to look up at me happily.

We sit on the bench listening to the melody with our eye closed.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Seven~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At the Park~~~**

* * *

We are sitting on one of the benches. We did find Umino first. A small smile appears on Naru-chan's face. "Usagi, I'm sorry I worried you. I'll be at school tomorrow."

"Naru-chan!" Usagi exclaims happily.

I go into my bag and bring out Usagi's new star locket. "Usagi, here! A present!"

"For me, Nee-chan?" Usagi questions.

Usagi takes it and opens it up. It plays the same enchanting melody that my own locket plays.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Luna is resting in Makoto's arms as they watch them from a distance. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan." She lowers her head sadly. "I wanted to show you Usagi's good points, but in the end she…"

Makoto looks at them with a smile on her face. "But isn't her devotion to her friends her best point?"

Luna looks up with a smile on her face." Mako-chan!"

"And, the same could be said for Selena-chan. She is protective of Usagi and her friends." Makoto adds softly.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"What a lovely tune!" Naru-chan praises. "Selena, where did you get it?"

"I made it. I'll make you one when we get home. Hmm, a blue heart I think with the same melody." I offer softly causing Naru-chan to look up at me happily.

We sit on the bench listening to the melody with our eye closed.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Queen Beryl is sitting in her throne with Kunzite and Zoisite standing in front of her. "There are seven Rainbow Crystal in all. We must have all seven to gain possession of the legendary Silver Crystal." She narrows her eyes. "You understand that, do you not?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kunzite agrees.

She clenches her hand. "We have one in our hands now. However, you allowed Tuxedo Mask to take the second one!"

"I have no excuse." Zoisite states.

Kunzite takes a step forward. "Do not be concerned Queen Beryl-sama. Tuxedo Mask will certainly appear to steal the other Rainbow Crystals. When he does, we can regain the one he stole."

"Then find the other Rainbow Crystal as soon as possible, for the resurrection of our Great Ruler."

* * *

 **~~~With Ami~~~**

* * *

Ami is walking past a construction site, her head in her textbook. There are footsteps from behind her and a boy (brown hair and eyes) runs towards her. "Mizuno-san!" He calls out.

Ami comes to a stop and turns her head to look at him. "Huh? Oh, Urawa-kun. Good morning."

He holds up his hand. "Good morning. Uh…"

Ami tilts her head to the side with a smile. Urawa looks at Ami before looking up and looks back at her again. "What? What is it?" Ami questions.

"Look out!" A man shouts as a steel beam begins to fall towards where Ami is standing.

Ami turns the other way just for the steel beam to lands on the truck before falling forward and landing on the ground. Ami looks in front of her, face pale and heart beating fast. She looks behind her to see Urawa has disappeared.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We have gotten our test scores. Usagi came in #203 place and she got 586 points. "Oh, Mama is going to scold me again," Usagi whined.

"What a lousy ranking you got, Usagi-chan. You should study more." Mako-chan scolds playfully.

"You too, Mako-chan." Usagi points out with a pout. Mako-chan came in #201 place and got 601 points.

The pair of them laughs before letting out a sigh. "Phew…"

"Who is this Urawa Ryo in the joint first place?" A male question.

 _Joint first place?_ Someone else, that is not Ami-chan, came in first place alongside me. I got 900 points altogether. Lunetta came in #5 with 887 points. "Ami-chan is in second place." I point out softly.

"There's no limit to what some people can do." Mako-chan praises.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi calls to her as she walks by. "Too bad, isn't it?"

Ami makes a sound of disagreement with a smile on her face. "Not really. I was a point away from being perfect. I guess I didn't study enough."

Mako-chan walks up to Ami-chan and points at the scoreboard. "Uh, the boy, Urawa Ryo-kun with the perfect score, he's in your class, isn't he?"

"Yes! It's amazing, isn't it, though he's just transferred to a new school." Ami praises. "Ahh! Urawa-kun." Ami calls out as he walks by.

"Mi…Mizuno-san!" He blushes and then runs off. Usagi, Lunetta and I share a glance before a smile appears on our faces.

We sneak up to the roof where Urawa ran off to. He is looking at a newspaper clipping of Ami-chan and me.

"Mizuno-san…" He mutters.

Usagi appears next to him making him jump. "As I thought, you like Ami-chan! Isn't that picture from when she and nee-chan were ranked first in Japan? You've had a crush on Ami-chan that long?"

"It's not like that. I've been studying with Mizuno-san as my inspiration, you see." He denies.

"And now you're caught up with your inspiration. Good going." Usagi praises, elbowing him playfully.

"No. I just happened to study the right parts." He once again denies as he looks down where Ami-chan, Mako-chan and two classmates are playing with a ball. "Mizuno-san is really far smarter than me. Besides, no matter how much I think about her…Never mind."

"I know. I, Usagi-chan, will take charge of this. I'll work something out for you!" Usagi offers as she runs to the roof door.

"Tsukino-san! You should be careful about water today." Urawa warns.

"Huh? Water?" Usagi questions.

"There!" A man says as he threw water out of the bucket.

Water covers Usagi. "Oops, too late!" Urawa mutters.

"Sorry about that!" The man apologizes.

"It's cold!" Usagi cries.

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~With Rei~~~**

* * *

Rei gets a hold of Mamoru and once again invites him out. And to her annoyance, he agrees but only as friends. Mamoru has already made it clear he doesn't see her beyond anything than a friend.

Rei doesn't listen and continues to cling to him. "Mamoru-san, where do you want to go next?"

Mamoru snaps out of his thoughts. "Uh…okay." He narrows his eyes as his body continues to reject Rei touch before getting lost in his thoughts once more. _I'm finally beginning to understand my past. But there are so many missing pieces. The only way is to be Tuxedo Mask and find the Legendary Silver Crystal…and the princess that calls out for me in my dreams._

"Mamoru-san!" Rei calls out, annoyance in her eyes.

Mamoru stops and looks at her and catches the annoyance in her eyes before she hides it. This, in turn, makes him annoyed with Rei's pushy actions. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" He asks, covering his own annoyance with her.

"Mamoru-san, you're acting strangely these days. Is something wrong?" Rei asks worriedly.

"No, nothing's wrong." Mamoru denies. "Let's go." He offers, hoping to speed up the night so he can leave her presence.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

When we get home Lunetta is quick to leave and go to Jadeite' s. _Their relationship is progressing well._ I think fondly. I change into a light pink chequered dress that has short sleeves that have bows and a pair of pink high heels.

We leave the house together and meet Urawa-kun at a café. Usagi hands over an envelope. "Here, take a look."

Urawa opens it to show a picture of Ami-chan inside. "This is for me?"

Usagi nods her head and makes a sound of agreement as she takes a sip of her drink. "It's much better than a newspaper clipping, right? Besides, this one shows a bit of her silly side."

"Thank you! I'll treasure it." Urawa says with a large smile on his face.

Usagi waves her hand in dismissal. "Never mind that. When are you going to tell her."

Urawa lowers his head. "When I found out that I was going to transfer to this school, I decided that when I scored better than Mizuno-san, I'd tell her." He clenches his fist and looks up at determinedly.

"Then you're all set to tell her." I point out softly.

"But…" Urawa trails off.

"Okay, when Ami-chan is done with cram school, I'll bring her over to your place. Just wait!" Usagi says as she runs off, pulling me behind her causing me to let out a soft chuckle.

"Uh…Usagi-san! Selena-san!" I hear him call out as we leave the café.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Urawa looks at the bill to see that there is some money already resting on it, money Selena left behind to pay for their drinks. He lowers it and looks at the picture of Ami. "Mizuno-san…" His eyes soften.

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Zoisite lets out a chuckle as he stares at the image of Urawa in front of him. "So, this boy has the Rainbow Crystal. One of the Seven Great Youma." He rests the Black Crystal against his cheek before he narrows his eyes.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Outside Ami's Cram School~~~**

* * *

Usagi, Luna, Crescent, Yue and I are waiting outside Ami-chan's cram school. "Say…Usagi-chan, I've been meaning to tell you…" Luna trails off.

"Tell me what?" Usagi questions.

Luna doesn't get to answer as Ami-chan and the rest of the student's voices come closer. "Oh, really?"

Usagi pops her head around. "Ami-chan!"

"Oh, Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, what are you doing here?" Ami-chan exclaims surprised.

Usagi smiles. "Can you come with me for a bit? Come on, Ami-chan!"

"Wait!" Ami-chan says as Usagi drags her down the path.

* * *

 **~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Urawa walks down the street with his head slightly lowered. He hears a chuckle and looks up, no surprise shown on his face.

Zoisite is sitting there. "I've been waiting for you, boy." He blows a kiss.

"So, you're Zoisite." Urawa comments.

"What?" Zoisite floats down to stand in front of him. "How do you know me? How?"

"Since I was a child, I've had the ability to predict the future. Lately, it's been getting stronger." Urawa turns his head to the side. "Thanks to that, though I wish I hadn't, I learned my true nature."

Zoisite chuckles. "If so, this will be quick." He lifts his hand. "Now, become the Great Youma and pay homage to me."

"I REFUSE!" Urawa shouts. Zoisite's eyes widen as he lowers his head, fists clenched. "If I should be a pawn of the devil I'd rather…DIE!"

Zoisite holds out his hand. "Zoi!" He sends Urawa flying in the air and he lands on the ground with a thud. Zoisite lowers his hand. "Now, be a good boy and give up." He holds up the Black Crystal that glows and releases the energy waves.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Usagi is still dragging Ami-chan when Ami-chan lets out a sound of surprise. "That's Zoisite!"

"Emergency! Urawa-kun's in trouble!" Usagi exclaims worriedly.

"The three of you, transform!" Luna orders.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

"Mercury Power Makeup!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Hold it! Zoisite!" The three of us shout out.

"As long as the moon shines in the night sky, no evil will go unpunished. For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited senshi, Sailor Moon!" Usagi calls out.

"Likewise, Sailor Celestia!" I call out softly.

"Likewise, Sailor Mercury! Have arrived!" Ami-chan calls out.

"You dare to interfere with me?" Zoisite question annoyed.

The three of us jump in front of Urawa. "Mercury-chan, take Urawa-kun to safety," Usagi orders softly.

"Right!" Ami-chan helps Urawa off the ground and they walk away. Zoisite tries to go around Usagi and me but we block him. He turns his face to the side. "You are not worthy opponents. Zoi." Flower petals surround us.

When they disappeared and we open our eyes Zoisite was gone. "Huh? Uh, oh…" Usagi trails off.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Ami places her handkerchief in the water and gets it wet. She squeezes it slightly before moving over to Urawa, who is laying on a bench and places it on his forehead. "I'm pretty sure he won't find us here."

Urawa opens his eyes. "Thank you for saving me, Mizuno-san." Ami lets out a gasp as Urawa falls unconscious, his head falling to the left and the handkerchief falling off.

Ami stands up surprised. _How did he know my name?_

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We share a look before we run in the direction Ami-chan took Urawa-kun. "We need to find Ami-chan, quickly Usagi." I point out softly.

We haven't spotted her yet. "Oh, where did Mercury-chan go?" Usagi questions.

"Wait, Sailor Moon. If you use the Moon Stick, you can locate Urawa-kun and Sailor Mercury. I'm positive they'll be where the Stick tells you." Luna comments.

"What do you mean?" Usagi exclaims. "You sound like you're saying that Urawa-kun is the youma with the Rainbow Crystal."

"Exactly." Luna agrees. Usagi lets out a sound of surprise. "We'd better hurry, or Sailor Mercury will be in trouble."

"Are you sure about this?" Usagi questions.

"Really, really!" Luna agrees.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Urawa groans in his sleep as he dreams of attacking Ami in his Youma form.

Ami leans over and gently wipes the side of his face with her handkerchief when she notices something in his front pocket. "Huh?" She takes it out. _My photograph?_ Urawa let out another groan and Ami places the photograph back inside his pocket.

Urawa moves his head, lets out another groan before opening his eyes. "Again…"

Ami looks down at him. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"It's not a dream." Urawa denies as he sits up. "I just saw the future that will happen soon."

"What?" Ami exclaims surprised.

Urawa places his hands in his lap and gazes at the ground. "I have a strange power to see the future. So, that's how I got a perfect score on the exam."

Ami sits next to him. "What do you mean?"

"There's no need to pretend, Mizuno-san." Urawa points out causing Ami to let out a soft gasp. "I've always dreamed about you. But…knowing that you and I are destined to fight…" Ami lets out a chuckle. "Don't you believe me?"

Ami looks up at the sky. "Well, everything you've said if off the mark. You mistook me for Mizuno-san."

Urawa looks away. "I see. Then, I'll leave it that way. But…"

"But?" Ami question looking at him.

"If I turn into a Youma, please kill me without hesitation!" Ami narrows her eyes. Urawa does the same before lowering his head and entwining his finger together, resting them against his forehead. "Since it seems…this is an immutable fact."

Ami stands up and gazes down at him. "Urawa-kun, you have to create a future for yourself. If you give up, nothing will change. So long as you have faith in yourself, you can overcome any fate." He looks up at her and Ami nods her head with a smile.

"Mizuno…no, Sailor Mercury," Urawa says as he stands up.

"My, how touching." Petals appear on the water and when they disappear Zoisite is standing there. "Do you think you can escape from this Black Crystal?"

Ami moves and stands in front of Urawa, arm held out to the side. "Zoisite!"

Zoisite removes the Black Crystal from his cheek. "Oh, trying to defend him? I wonder if you'll keep on when you see his true form." He holds up a finger and the Black Crystal hovers above it and glows, release energy waves.

Urawa lets out a scream and he holds the sides of his head. "Urawa-kun!" Ami calls out worriedly.

"Now, have a look at one of the Seven Great Youma, Youma Bunbo!" A column surrounds Urawa and a yellow crystal flies out and lands in Zoisite's hand. "Get her, Youma Bunbo! Kill the Sailor Senshi!"

"Urawa-kun!" Ami calls out as she takes a step back.

The smoke disappears and Urawa is now in his Youma form. Sharp objects appear at the end of his arms and he points them at Ami. "Bunbo!"

"Urawa-kun!" Ami calls out. She lets out a gasp as he walks towards her.

Ami's voice replay in Urawa's mind, about creating his own future and his face appears briefly over the Youma. He brings the scissors toward Ami but at the last moment embeds them in the ground and he flips over Ami's head.

"Bunbo!" He says before lunging toward Zoisite. Zoisite lets out a gasp as he is pushed back and he drops the yellow crystal which lands in Ami's hands.

"He still has a human heart?" Zoisite questions before petals surround him and he disappears causing Bunbo to fall into the water. Zoisite gets the Black Crystal and releases the energy waves once more. "Youma Bunbo. Your enemy is the Sailor Senshi." Bunbo stands up. "Now, take the Rainbow Crystal back from her!"

"Bunbo!" He says as he turns to look at Ami and grow bigger and larger.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~**

* * *

Usagi gets out her Moon Stick and we follow the signal to a park. We get inside to see the Youma Bunbo grown bigger. "Zoisite!" Usagi and I call out. "You can't corrupt an innocent boy's heart!"

"You are mistaken. That's the true form of the boy." Zoisite comments.

"I won't forgive you! I'll NEVER forgive you!" Usagi shouts.

"In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" We both call out at the same time.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, please! Heal Urawa-kun first!" Ami-chan calls out as she runs past us, Bunbo following her.

"Right! Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out.

"Bunbo!" He calls out.

"Why didn't it work?" Usagi cries as we run from Bunbo.

"It's no use, Sailor Moon. Now he's under the full control of the evil power. To heal him, you must lower his energy first!" Luna warns.

Bunbo opens his mouth and sends razor blades towards the tree next to us. Part of the tree falls in front of us, blocking the path. "We must, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia." Ami-chan comments.

Bunbo sends shear from his hands towards us. We duck but the top half of the tree is cut, crashing to the ground. A pair of his shear embeds in the ground right in front of us. He sends a pair of shears at us once again.

"Fire…Soul!" Rei calls out.

"Supreme…Thunder!" Mako-chan calls out.

The shears are stopped by Mako-chan's and Rei attacks. "We almost missed the show," Mako-chan says.

"Really." Rei agrees.

Ami-chan gets up. "Bubbles…Spray! Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, do it now! Save Urawa-kun!"

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Moon Slash!" I call out.

The tiara lands on Bunbo's head and sends a shock through him, shrinking his body and my attack freezes him in place. "Bunbo!"

"The Youma's energy level is down. Do it now, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Crescent orders softly.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out.

"Refresh!" Bunbo is changed back into Urawa, who collapses to the ground.

"Urawa-kun!" Ami-chan yells as she runs towards him. "Urawa-kun? Are you all right?"

"Mizuno-san…" He mutters softly.

* * *

 **~~Couple of days later~~~**

* * *

Usagi, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Lunetta and I are at the train station, seeing Urawa off.

"Transferring again, so soon? You don't settle down, do you?" Mako-chan asks.

Urawa places his hand behind his head. "Yeah, it's got to do with my Oyaji's work. There's nothing I can do."

"Just when we became friends," Usagi pouts.

"Uh…Mizuno-san." Urawa hesitantly says.

"You can call me Ami Ryo-kun." Ami-chan offers.

"Ami-san, here's your picture back." Urawa holds the photograph out. "When I beat your score with my own abilities, I'll come back and get it again."

"Ryo-kun…" Ami-chan says before she hands over a picture. "I like this picture better. You can keep it."

Urawa nods his head in agreement just before the doors to the train closed and begins to drive off. Ami-chan runs after the train, stopping when there is no more path.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Eight~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Usagi, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Lunetta and I are at the train station, seeing Urawa off.

"Transferring again, so soon? You don't settle down, do you?" Mako-chan asks.

Urawa places his hand behind his head. "Yeah, it's got to do with my Oyaji's work. There's nothing I can do."

"Just when we became friends," Usagi pouts.

"Uh…Mizuno-san." Urawa hesitantly says.

"You can call me Ami Ryo-kun." Ami-chan offers.

"Ami-san, here's your picture back." Urawa holds the photograph out. "When I beat your score with my own abilities, I'll come back and get it again."

"Ryo-kun…" Ami-chan says before she hands over a picture. "I like this picture better. You can keep it."

Urawa nods his head in agreement just before the doors to the train closed and begins to drive off. Ami-chan runs after the train, stopping when there is no more path.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"The pests have two of the Rainbow Crystals." Queen Beryl holds up two fingers. "We have only one." She holds up one finger before lowering her hand. "And three of the Seven Great Youma have been defeated. Zoisite, how do you explain these blunders?"

Zoisite is kneeling on the floor with his head lowered. He lifts his head to look up at her. "Queen Beryl-sama, just give me a little more time!" The Black Crystal comes out and glows. The images of a woman with brown hair in a braid, brown eyes and glasses appear. "The next target is this woman. I will have the Rainbow Crystal even if it costs me my life!"

"You know what awaits you if you fail, Zoisite." Queen Beryl warns.

Zoisite lets out a soundless gasp before closing his eyes. "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Lunetta left early this morning and headed around Jadeite's to see Jadeite but to also check of Nephrite. I go inside my walk-in closet, chose some clothes before heading into my bathroom.

I changed into a light pink dress with a light beige cardigan, light beige sandals with light green straps followed by a light green necklace, earrings and a handbag that I have used my magic to extends on the inside.

While waiting for Usagi to wake up I gather lunar energy in my hands creating a blue heart locket for Naru-chan as I promised. We are meeting Naru-chan today after all.

Usagi and I head over to a park with Luna, Crescent, and Yue. We are sitting on the beach but Usagi keeps on sighing. "Ah, autumn…Couples in love all over. Tuxedo Mask, are you Nee-chan's enemy or her friend?"

"At any rate, he's after the Silver Crystal. So, we must treat him as an enemy." Luna points out.

"Nooo, no, no!" Usagi cries. "Oh, I still don't know the identity of the man who loves Nee-chan, and we run into all these scary youma! Why do I have to go through this?"

"Usagi! Selena! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Naru-chan calls out.

"Naru-chan, what was it you wanted to show me and Nee-chan?" Usagi questions happily.

"Wait until you get there. Let's go." Naru-chan says happily.

"Before that, Naru-chan, here you go! Your locket like I promised," I say softly.

"Thank you, Selena!" Naru-chan says with a large smile on her face.

"Let's get something to eat afterwards," Usagi suggests. Usagi's Moon Stick falls out of her bag, but I catch it before Luna sees it and places it inside my own bag to keep it safe.

* * *

 **~~~The Yumeno Yumemi Exhibit~~~**

* * *

Naru-chan takes us to the Yumeno Yumemi Exhibit. The paintings are beautiful.

"Oh, how pretty!" Usagi approved.

"Yeah, Yumeno Yumemi's pictures are really popular right now." Naru-chan agrees.

"But this place is full of couples," Usagi says.

Umino pops out of nowhere. "That's because Yumemi's pictures are the illustrations of love."

Usagi jumps in surprise. "Umino!"

"Yes," Umino says.

Naru-chan intertwines her fingers together and closes her eyes. "It's true. If you have one of her pictures you love dream is supposed to come true."

Hearts appear in Usagi's eyes. "I'll buy a poster!" Usagi cheers.

"See this one? This is the self-portrait of Yumemi." Naru-chan points out.

"Oh, she's beautiful. Just the sort of person to draw an illustration of love." Usagi praised.

"But she never appears in public. She's a secretive beauty." Umino points out.

Usagi places her hands at the back of her head. "Well, maybe she has a really ugly face."

"No way, Usagi." Naru-chan scolds laughing.

"Usagi, it could be she is self-conscious of her appearance and hides it behind a fake one." I point out.

"But Yumeno hasn't drawn any new ones lately." Naru-chan points out.

"It's rumoured that she's gone into hiding because of a slump." Umino comments.

"A slump?" Usagi questions.

"It's possible." Naru-chan agrees.

Usagi and I see a picture and stop. "What is it Usagi, Selena?"

"Oh, this picture…" Usagi trails off and I finish for her. "It seems so familiar…"

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

I walk by the Yumeno Yumemi Exhibition when a painting in the window catches my eye. I let out a silent gasp and walk over. "This…"

The castle and the princess fill my mind, "Find the Silver Crystal!" Her soft voice calls out urgently.

"It's very close to the dream I always have." I murmur before I take a step back and I bang into someone who lets out a gasp as she falls to the floor. "Oh, excuse me."

She reaches forward and searches for her glasses. "My glasses…My glasses…"

I pick up her sketchbook. "Are you all right?"

She lets out a gasp and points her finger at me. "I've found you!"

I blink my eyes in surprise.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Motoki-oniisan's friend?" Naru-chan points outside.

"Ahh! That jerk!" Usagi exclaims. "Talking with a woman other than Rei-chan. I can't let it go…Sorry, Naru-chan, gotta run!"

"Usagi!" Naru-chan calls out.

Usagi stops and looks at Umino. "Umino, take care of Naru-chan. Also, buy a poster for me, okay?" Usagi orders.

Usagi and I leave the exhibit and go outside.

"What is it? If you have something to say, say it." Mamoru says to the woman in front of his, pulling on his sleeve.

"Well…can you model?" She asks.

Usagi pops up near Mamoru. "I saw you! I saw you! I'm telling Rei-chan!"

"Don't get it wrong, Usagi!" Mamoru denies.

"Get what wrong? She's hanging on to your arm." Usagi points out.

The woman lets out a gasp when she looks in Usagi and my direction. She pulls on my jacket. I blink my eyes a few times before looking at her. "Is something the matter?"

"You fit the image, too! What a lucky day. Please, can you two model for me?" She asks urgently.

Mamoru and I agree. Usagi stays behind and goes back inside with Naru-chan and Umino. I do give her Moon Stick back to before I leave with Mamoru.

* * *

 **~~~At her House~~~**

* * *

"Please, please come in." She offers shyly.

We follow her inside. "You have a beautiful garden," I tell her softly.

"Please sit down, Mamoru-san. I'll get you some coffee." She offers as Mamoru sits down.

Mamoru folds his arms over his chest, a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Really, you dragged me down here, but I don't have all day."

"A few hours won't hurt much. I'll just have to study later on tonight." I offer softly. I look around and see some painting behind us. "These look like Yumeno Yumemi's pictures." There is a clang from the kitchen. "Are you Yumemi-san?"

She looks away, embarrassed. "I look wrong for the image of drawing these pictures, don't I? So, I made up a beautiful self-portrait. Please don't tell anybody that I'm Yumemi."

"Anybody? Then nobody knows the real you?" I question softly.

"Well, I don't really have any close friends. But that's okay. I'm happy as long as I can draw good pictures." She brings over some coffee and places it on the coffee table. "Here you go. Help yourself while they're hot. Lena-chan, please sit here."

Before I could reply Mamoru speaks. "I don't want to model for strange drawings like this."

"Please, sit down. I can't get any inspiration without a model. I couldn't find the right people lately. I only need you for today. Please?" She asks softly.

"Oh, all right." Mamoru sigh before sitting back down. I sit down next to him on the cushion.

With the silence, I get out my star locket and listen to the melody.

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

That locket…the one that I dropped in the graveyard after saving Celestia. Then Selena really is Sailor Celestia.

Selena's eyes soften when listening to the enchanting melody. I find myself staring at her from the corner of my eye. _She is beautiful...The most beautiful girl I have ever seen._ Not just her appearance but her personality and the way she always protects Sailor Moon. _I can't help to feel that we have met before, a long time ago._

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I am snapped out of my daze when Yumemi-san speaks. "As I thought, it's a very good feeling; I have a feeling that this will be my masterpiece."

I close my locket and put it back inside my bag.

We have been sitting for a while when I get off the chair to take a peek at Yumemi-san's picture so far. "It's beautiful!" I said softly before sitting back down.

"Though the coffee is good, I won't come back here again," Mamoru admits.

"How can you draw a wonderful picture like this?" I ask.

"Whenever I draw pictures, I pray in my heart: May anyone who sees this be happy. May she encounter a wonderful man." Yumemi-san admits softly.

"That's why they're called illustrations of love. You're a nice lady, Yumemi-san. But to be alone in exchange…" I trail off softly.

"I can't help that. Yumemi should be a very pretty lady. If people find out it's me, it'll shatter their dream." Yumemi-san comments.

"No, it wouldn't. Besides, you are pretty, but you can't see that can you?" I point out.

Mamoru puts down his coffee. "If you can't be happy yourself, you can't make others happy."

Yumemi-san stops drawing and looks up at Mamoru. "Oh, this drawing is beautiful." I show it to Mamoru. "What do you think Mamoru?"

Mamoru lets out a gasp and stands abruptly. Though I am surprised. It has my star locket in the picture, the same shape, and even the same colour. Even the female looks like me and has moonlight silver hair.

"A scene where the girl gives a token of her love as a present to the man. But somehow I feel bittersweet whenever I draw this couple." Yumemi-san admits as she comes to stand next to us.

"I know what you mean. Something very sweet, but also piercing to the heart." I agree with a soft, but bitter smile.

"A token of her love?" Mamoru mutters.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Zoisite is standing on top of the building across the road. "Yumeno Yumemi…I will return you to the form of a Youma soon." He lifts his curled hand near his mouth and lets out a chuckle.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Later on that Evening~~~**

* * *

"Yumemi-san, your home-made cookies were delicious." I praise softly.

"I'm sorry it took this long. But you might have been much happier if Mamoru-san had escorted you home." Yumemi-san teases.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Yumemi-san doesn't answer and just giggles.

"Hey, that's a Yumeno Yumemi." A female exclaims looking at her painting in the window.

"What a pretty picture. I'll bet she's pretty like that, too." The female next to her praises.

I look at Yumemi-san. "Yumemi-san, you worry too much. You can draw like that, are very kind, make great coffee and cookies. Yumemi-san, you're a wonderful person."

"Lena-chan," Yumemi-san says surprised.

"Cheer up, okay? Oyasumi!" I say before walking in the direction of home. "I do hope Yumemi-san will cheer up and stop hiding behind a fake image."

As I was walking home Usagi, Luna, Crescent, and Yue was waiting for me. "Nee-chan!"

"Usagi! Luna! Crescent! Yue! Is something the matter?" I question softly.

"Yeah! My Moon Stick is beeping." Usagi says, getting out her Moon Stick.

"Let's find out where it goes and then we'll contact Ami-chan, Mako-chan, and Rei." I offer.

We all agree and start walking in the direction I just came from. "That's the direction of Yumemi-san's house!"

Usagi and I run in the direction I point to, Luna, Crescent and Yue not far behind.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Zoisite breaks the window of Yumemi's house. "Give up the Rainbow Crystal and return to being a Youma."

"He's pretty but scary. Who are you?" Yumemi questions.

"Zoi." Zoisite holds out the Black Crystal and it releases the energy waves. Yumemi let out a low scream as the green crystal comes out of her body and floats into Zoisite's hand. "Arise, Youma Vena."

Yumemi lets out another low sound before she transforms in a Youma that has long blue hair and eyes and is wearing angel-like clothes in pink and large white wings.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I peek through the door. "Yumemi-san was a Youma." I point out softly.

"Oh, no! She's frightening." Usagi mutters before shaking her head. "I can't get scared. But I am scared."

"Usagi, communicate the rest of them!" I order.

Usagi nods her head and gets out her communication device. "Everybody, a Youma has appeared. Sailor Senshi, assemble!"

"Okay!" The three of them agree.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

Zoisite and the Youma fly off. So Usagi and I follow after them. "My, this one's gone smoothly." Zoisite chuckles.

"No, it hasn't!" Usagi calls out.

"What?" Zoisite exclaims.

We jump down in front of Zoisite. "For taking Yumemi-san, such a kind dream maker, I won't forgive you! For love and justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Moon!" Usagi calls out.

"Likewise, Sailor Celestia!" I call out softly.

"In the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!" We both say at the same time.

"You came, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia. Go, Youma Vena!" Zoisite orders.

She spreads out her wing before removing a feather. She throws the feather in the air which draws a boulder. From the drawing it becomes real. I pull Usagi behind me just as the boulder falls and crashes to the ground.

"Very good, Vena. Play with them some more." Zoisite states.

Vena draws boulder after boulder which Usagi and I managed to dodge. Usagi trips over one. "Ouch!"

The boulder was about to fall on the pair of us, but I push Usagi out of the way. I was about to place a barrier around me when I am lifted off the ground. "Tuxedo Mask!"

Zoisite escapes. Tuxedo Mask puts me down, helping me to my feet. "Leaving already? I won't allow you to!" He shouts before following after Zoisite.

Usagi comes back to my side. We were about to follow Zoisite and Tuxedo Mask but Vena steps in front of us. "Yumemi-san, please! Don't stop us!" Usagi says.

"Remember your gentle heart! Please!" I encourage.

She places more feathers in her hands. She draws ropes and sends them towards us. As the ropes got closer they changed into snakes. Usagi lets out a scream.

"Fire Soul!" Rei calls out and the snakes are destroyed.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter along with Luna has arrived. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, you did well."

Vena laughs before once again drawing boulders in the air. She sends the rocks towards Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Luna, and Rei. They dodge out of the way. "Bubbles…Spray!" Ami-chan calls out.

I jump out of the way. Usagi looks my way before nodding her head. I go in the direction where Tuxedo Mask and Zoisite went. I get to where they are just in time to see Zoisite throw an ice shard at Tuxedo Mask. I get out my fans and send out blades of wind, shattering the ice into pieces. "Moon Slash!" I call out softly.

"Celestia!" Tuxedo Mask calls out surprised.

Zoisite disappears inside of his pink petals. I run up to where Tuxedo Mask is standing. "Tuxedo Mask."

"Tonight, it was your turn to save me." He comments.

"But…" I say walking forward. I trip slightly and my star locket falls to the ground, opening for the melody to play. Both Tuxedo Mask and I lean down to touch it, our hands touching in the process. "This is your pendant, isn't it? You dropped it in the graveyard."

"Princess…" He mutters.

"What? Do you know the Princess? We're searching for her imoto." I admit softly.

He picks up my locket. "No, I don't know her. But if that's your mission, you should have the pendant." He places it in my hands.

"For me? One more thing, please make sure you don't lose the Rainbow Crystal you took. We need them to find the Princess and her imoto." I ask softly.

"The Rainbow Crystals are important to me as well. And be on your guard—if I can, I will take your Crystal away from you. Farewell." He jumps out of the building.

I hear a bang with Usagi and the others. I rush back to them. Mako-chan has just used her Supreme Thunder and destroyed one of her wings. "She's weakening," Rei observes.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, do it now!" Luna orders.

"Right! Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out.

"Refresh!" Yumemi-san is back to normal. She falls to the ground, but she isn't unconscious like the others were. She looks up to where we were standing before we jump off.

* * *

 **~~~The Next Day~~~**

* * *

Mamoru and I are called by Yumemi-san to meet her at the exhibit. "Lena-chan!"

"Yumemi-san!" I call back softly.

"Why did you call us over? I thought that you didn't want people to see you." Mamoru questions.

"I've decided to quit the hiding game." She removes the cover over the painting.

"Wow, that's beautiful." I praise.

"It's pretty good." Mamoru also praises.

"Oh, that picture…" I trail off. Yumemi has removed the self-portrait and changed it to her true appearance.

"This is going to be my self-portrait from now on. Thanks to both of you, I've gained the courage to say I'm me." Yumemi admits happily.

"I'm glad, Yumemi-san!" I comment with a small smile.

I made sure to buy a copy of this painting along with the locket and the first one. They are beautiful.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Nine~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Mamoru and I are called by Yumemi-san to meet her at the exhibit. "Lena-chan!"

"Yumemi-san!" I call back softly.

"Why did you call us over? I thought that you didn't want people to see you." Mamoru questions.

"I've decided to quit the hiding game." She removes the cover over the painting.

"Wow, that's beautiful." I praise.

"It's pretty good." Mamoru also praises.

"Oh, that picture…" I trail off. Yumemi has removed the self-portrait and changed it to her true appearance.

"This is going to be my self-portrait from now on. Thanks to both of you, I've gained the courage to say I'm me." Yumemi admits happily.

"I'm glad, Yumemi-san!" I comment with a small smile.

I made sure to buy a copy of this painting along with the locket and the first one. They are beautiful.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

A raindrop hits the floors before it comes down heavily. Makoto runs down the street, her school bag on her head. "Sheesh, nothing's as unreliable as the weather forecast. Some ten per cent this is."

Makoto lets out a shout as she bangs into someone. She falls to the ground and gets completely soaked. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry." The male apologizes.

"If 'sorry' is good enough there'd be no need for the police!" Makoto yells annoyed before stopping and letting out a low gasp. _That voice!_ She looks up with a blush on her face. "Mo…Motoki-san?"

"Mako-chan, are you hurt?" Motoki questions as he helps her up. Makoto doesn't answer and gazes up at him, blush on her cheeks. "I'm really sorry. I was too busy thinking about something. Uh, don't you have an umbrella?"

 _Really. Motoki-san's voice sure sounds like my lost sempai…I wish time would stop right now._

"Mako-chan," Motoki calls out, snapping her out of her daydreams. "Let's go."

"Okay." Makoto agrees as she catches up with him and they share his umbrella.

"Mako-chan, I heard that you're really good at cooking." Motoki comments.

"Oh, Kind of." Makoto agrees shyly.

"Sound great." He praises. "Maybe you could cook something for me sometime." He suggests.

"Sure, any time." Makoto agrees with a large smile on her face. "And I'll clean up your apartment!" She offers.

"Oh, that'd be great," Motoki states cheerfully.

Makoto comes to a stop and takes a notebook out of her school bag. "Here! Write down your address, phone number and favourite food."

He takes the notebook and pen and does so. "There. Mako-chan, you're an interesting girl."

Makoto sticks out her tongue. "That's what everyone tells me." She looks at the notebook. "Hmm, your favourite food is hayashi rice."

It isn't long before it stops raining and the sun comes back out. "Why did it have to stop raining?" Makoto complains causing Motoki to look at her. She sweatdrops, places her hand behind her head and laughs sheepishly.

"Mako-chan, I have to go to school." Motoki comments.

Makoto drops her head with a sweatdrop. "I see…" She perks up and holds her arm up in the air. "Then, I'll drop by your place to make hayashi rice. Kino Makoto, leaving now!"

"My, you have a cute friend." A female voice states from behind Motoki.

He looks that way. "Reika!"

"So, is she the new girlfriend Mamoru-kun was talking about?" Reika teases.

Reika has brown hair in a low ponytail and black eyes. She is wearing pearl earrings, necklace, purple dress and a white coat.

Motoki turns to look at her properly. "Don't tease."

She lets out a soft chuckle. "I'm just kidding."

"Judging by your outfit, no date today, right?" Motoki questions.

Reika claps her hands together. "I'm sorry, I'll probably be busy all night."

"It's okay. But Reika, have you decided yet?" Motoki queries.

Reika lowers her hands. "I still can't make up my mind."

"I see." Motoki gazes down at her with soft eyes. "It's a big decision, so take your time."

Reika looks away and lowers her eyes. "You're very patient." A tear appears at the corner of her left eye. "But…" She trails off as the tear rolls down her cheek causing Motoki to let out a gasp.

"Hi there, you two," Mamoru calls out.

"Oh, Mamoru-kun," Reika says surprised. Reika's watch beep and she look down at it. "Oh, I have to go." Reika lifts up her hand and she turns her body slightly to the side. "Mamoru-kun, if you have the time, can you keep Motoki company?" She runs off and holds up her arm. "I'll phone you later."

Motoki looks away and lets out a sad sigh.

* * *

 **~~~At a Café~~~**

* * *

"What's up? Is something bothering you?" Mamoru asks.

"Reika might…" Motoki trails off and takes a sip of his drink. "She might be going to Africa."

"Africa? What's she researching?" Mamoru questions.

Motoki claps his hands together and a smile appears on his face. "It's very interesting. She's doing research on the origin of life on earth."

"So, what's going to happen?" Mamoru queries.

Motoki lowers his head. "I don't know. She's still trying to decide."

Mamoru leans forward. "I mean, what are YOU going to do?"

"I want her to stay with me, but I can't get in the way of her future," Motoki admits.

Mamoru lets out a sigh and folds his arms across his chest. "That's so typical of you."

Motoki leans forward. "Oh yeah, do you like hayashi rice?"

Mamoru looks at him and sweatdrops at the quick change of subject. "Not really."

"I see. Mako-chan said she'd come over and cook some. Why don't you join us?" Motoki offers.

"Mako-chan?" Mamoru leans forward before sitting back. "Oh, Usagi's and Selena's friend. Do you know how Usagi feels about you?"

"Yeah, they're both cute," Motoki admits.

"Cute? We were just talking about Reika-san and look at you." Mamoru comments, sweatdropping.

"Come on, you think I'd get serious over junior high school students?" Motoki queries causing the image of Selena to appear in Mamoru's mind. "But that's not the point. They're like little imotous."

"Imotous?" Mamoru repeats in disbelief. _Could Motoki really be that dumb?_

* * *

 **~~~With Makoto~~~**

* * *

Makoto heads to Motoki's apartment and knocks on the door. "Yes?"

Motoki takes a deep breath. "Good morning! It Kino Makoto!" She calls out loudly.

"Ju…ju…just a moment!" Motoki calls back and a few seconds later he opens his door and pokes his head out. "Hi Mako-chan, what brings you here?"

Makoto opens his door fully. "Excuse me." She walks in and closes the door behind her.

"My place is a mess right now," Motoki admits, blush on his face.

"Don't worry. I know bachelors don't clean up much…" Makoto trails off, pale and sweatdrops. "…or at all." Makoto snaps out of it and ties a white headband, Kamikaze written on it, around her head. "All right! I'll do it."

Motoki backs up and looks at Makoto in surprise. "Do what?"

Makoto looks at him with her hands placed together and a smile on her face. "That is, of course, cleaning." She lets out a sigh. "If I don't finish this in thirty minutes, I'll be late. All right, here I go!"

She rushes around and places the books away, dust, wipes and windows and begins to mop the floor. She looks up when she sees a photograph with Motoki and Reika standing together. She picks it up and looks down at it. "Who is she?"

Motoki pops up behind her. "Oh, that's Reika."

"She's your imotou-san?" Makoto asks.

"No." Motoki denies, and he rubs the back of his head with a smile on his face.

Motoki lets out a yell of surprise. "She's your girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah…" Motoki agrees sheepishly.

Makoto goes pale and twitches as Motoki looks away, sweatdropping and he mops the floor.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Before school, Lunetta and I sneak away and head over to Jadeite's house. Lunetta goes straight to see Jadeite and I go over to the healing sphere holding Nephrite. All of his wounds are gone, and his entire body is healed. All the dark energy is completely gone, and his true power is running through his body. Now, all we need to wait for is for him to wake up.

It is now time for school, so we leave Jadeite's house after Lunetta kisses him goodbye.

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

Mako-chan is sitting under a tree and looks to be troubled. "Mako-chan!" Usagi calls out cheerfully. "What's wrong? You look down. Another lost love?"

Mako-chan turns and glares at Usagi. "It's a bit annoying, you just guessing like that."

Usagi back away surprised and sweatdrops. "I was just kidding." Usagi perks back up and wave her hand in front of her with a smile on her face. "Come on, Usagi-chan, the Cupid of Love, will help you."

"You should probably help yourself first." Luna teases.

"Luna!" Usagi yells. "Just tell me. Who was it this time?"

"Motoki-san," Makoto admits causing Usagi to let out a shocked gasp before letting out a shout. "Why are you so upset?"

"Why shouldn't I be? I…er…Motoki-oniisan…Motoki…I like Motoki-oniisan, too!" Usagi wails.

"You do?" Mako-chan questions.

"It's too much!" Usagi cries.

"But I thought you like Tuxedo Mask." Mako-chan queries.

"No, he likes Nee-chan." Usagi denies without hesitation.

"Why don't you two cut it out? He has a right to choose, you know." Luna scolds. Usagi lets out a surprised sound. "What now?"

"Mako-chan was spurned by Motoki-oniisan. That means he has someone else he loves. And it must be…ME!" Usagi exclaims happily.

Mako-chan makes a booing sound. "Her name is Reika-san." Mako-chan points out.

"No way! I'm out, too?" Usagi says upset.

Mako-chan puts her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Cheer up. It's all right if he has a girlfriend. We have nothing to lose by confessing our love to him."

"Mako-chan," Usagi says surprised.

"And nothing will develop if you just keep crying." Mako-chan points out.

"You're right. Unless we pursue him…" Usagi starts before they finish together. "…there's no tomorrow for the Pretty Soldiers!"

Luna has a large sweat drop in the middle of her forehead. "Why do I feel there's no tomorrow after all?"

* * *

 **~~~Arcade~~~**

* * *

After school Lunetta goes back around Jadeite's while I follow Usagi and Mako-chan to the arcade.

"Here we go!" Usagi states.

"No grudges, no matter who wins." Mako-chan comments.

"Right." Usagi agrees with Mako-chan. "So, let's go in order of height."

Mako-chan falls to the ground, leg in the air. "What is this, PE class?"

"Hi, Dumpling Head, Selena." Mamoru greets.

"Hello, Mamoru." I greet softly.

"Here comes that jerk," Usagi exclaims.

"The Dumpling Head and the tall one? I get it, its declaration-of-love time." Mamoru teases.

"Oops!" They both say as they freeze in place.

"For your own sake, just forget about Motoki," Mamoru suggests.

"It's none of your business," Usagi yells.

"You cynic," Mako-chan says.

"Motoki thinks of both of you as troublesome little imotous, nothing more." Mamoru comments.

"Little imotous?" Mako-chan murmurs.

"No way." Usagi denies.

"Oh, yes. Why don't you ask him yourself, Dumpling Head?" Mamoru suggests.

"I will! Don't tell me what to do. And remember, I'm not Dumpling Head, I'm Tsukino Usagi. Can't you remember anything?" Usagi yells annoyed.

"Right, right, Dumpling Head." Mamoru teases.

Usagi walks inside. "Motoki onii-san!" Usagi calls out.

"Oh, Usagi-chan, Motoki's off today." A male state.

"Sheesh!" Usagi says with a pout.

I'm still outside listening to the conversation between Mako-chan and Mamoru. "Do you know about Motoki's girlfriend?"

"Oh, Reika-san?" Mako-chan queries.

Mamoru's eyes widen in surprise before going back to normal. "But if she goes overseas, you might have some chance."

"What? Overseas?" Mako-chan questions before wrapping her hands around Mamoru's neck and shakes him. "What's that all about? Tell me!"

Mako-chan removes her hands and Mamoru falls to the ground, leg sticking up in the air. I let out a soft chuckle at Mako-chan's actions.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

The Black Crystal glows and the image of Reika appears. "The next target is this woman. The top student at the Azabu Technical Institute."

"She is rather attractive." Kunzite comments.

Zoisite lets out a gasp and turns to look at him. "Kunzite-sama, that's mean! She's only an ugly Youma and you call her attractive?"

Kunzite places a finger in front of his mouth and lets out an shh sound. "Zoisite, jealousy does not become you." A rose appears in his hand. "Zoisite…"

Zoisite looks the other way, arms folded across his chest. "I'm not listening."

Kunzite holds the rose out in front of Zoisite. "Even this rose cannot surpass your beauty."

A smile appears on Zoisite face as he reaches out and takes the rose. "Kunzite-sama." Zoisite leans against Kunzite's chest and Kunzite places his arm around his shoulder. Zoisite narrows his eyes. "I will get the Rainbow Crystal for you."

* * *

 **~~~With Makoto~~~**

* * *

Makoto leans against the wall, waiting for Reika to come out. "I came to push Reika-san to go overseas, but…how am I going to tell her?"

"Let's repeat with a higher temperature on the specimen tomorrow," Reika states causing Mako-chan to peek her head around.

"Yes, that should be interesting." The male next to her agrees.

"Goodnight," Reika says as she walks towards the gates.

"See you tomorrow." The male says.

 _It's her._ Reika walks by her and Makoto calls out to her. "Uh, excuse me."

Reika turns to look at her surprised. "Oh, aren't you Motoki's friend?" The head to a park and sit on a bench. "What is it?"

"Uh. Have you decided to study overseas?" Makoto questions.

"My, you get news quick. Did Motoki tell you?" Reika questions.

"Please don't change the subject." Makoko scolds.

Reika lowers her head before looking away, her gaze resting on the floor. "I don't know yet. I'm still trying to decide. A professor I admire teachers at the university I'll be in. but I don't want to part with Motoki." Reika abruptly lifts her head looks at Makoto. "If only he'd stop me!"

Makoto stands up. "What's wrong with you?" Makoto flings her arm to the side. "You'd give up going overseas if Motoki stopped you? then why are you thinking about going in the first place? You can only choose one: study abroad or love. Otherwise, you'll fall between two stools."

Makoto places a hand in front of her mouth in surprise. _Oops! Wasn't I supposed to be encouraging her to go?_

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

As soon as Lunetta and I wake up I get changed while Lunetta heads around Jadeites. I changed into a light pink dress with a light beige cardigan, light beige sandals with light blue straps followed by a light blue necklace, earrings and a handbag.

Usagi changes into a long-sleeved pink top, blue skirt, black tights and white boots.

Usagi meets up with Mako-chan as they are going over to Motoki's apartment.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"The weight in the bag equals the amount of love!" Usagi says happily as she carries the back.

They come to the corner and Makoto points to the right. "Turn right here."

"Mako-chan, you know the way?" Usagi asks before a dreamy smile appears on her face. "At last, I'll be in Motoki onii-san's apartment!" She begins dreaming again and make the action of wanting to receive a kiss.

"Usagi-chan…Usagi-chan! Knock it off!" Makoto calls out sweatdropping causing Usagi to snap out of it and back away.

Luna looks at the pair and sweatdrops. "That won't happen not in your lifetime."

They make it to Motoki's apartment, and he opens the door. "Hi, you two. Please come in."

"Wow, it's so clean. Good looking men always keep their rooms good looking as well, don't they?" Usagi praises causing Makoto to look at her in disbelief. "Oh, a mug with an unfinished drink…" She picks it up and sniffs. "It smells like Motoki onii-san."

Makoto sweatdrops at Usagi's action. "What are you doing there?"

"Usagi-chan," Motoki says.

Usagi lowers her head. "Eh? Well…no…I'm not ready for that yet."

"Wow, that's impressive, Usagi-chan. You need mental preparation to cook, too?" Motoki question surprised.

Usagi snaps out of her thought and her eyes widen. Makoto places her hand on the side of her head and sweatdrops. "So, Usagi-chan, let's get started."

Usagi empties the bag. "Sure, Mako-chan, tell me what to do."

Makoto picks up a large pot. "Okay, peel the carrots."

"I'm not good at peeling," Usagi admits.

Makoto picks up a carrot and a peeler. "Then chop the onions."

"That makes me cry," Usagi complains.

Makoto gets annoyed and destroyed the carrot in her hand. "Then start cooking rice."

Tears fill Usagi's eyes. "I don't know how to wash rice."

Makoto hits Usagi on the head before getting to work. "Honestly, you useless thing."

"But…" Usagi trails off with a pout.

Motoki's phone rings and he answers it. "Hello. Reika?"

"Motoki, I've…made up my mind," Reika says with the rest being covered by the traffic.

"I didn't get that," Motoki admits.

"I've decided. I want to see you, Motoki." Reika comments urgently.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Motoki puts down the phone.

Makoto and Usagi who was eavesdropping rush back to the kitchen and pretend they were cooking. Motoki stops behind them. "Usagi-chan, Mako-chan, sorry but…"

"Uh, right, sure. See you later." Usagi comments with a strained smile.

"Oh, you heard me?" Motoki queries and the same time Makoto sweatdrops. "You dummy."

"I'll be out for a bit." Motoki offers before leaving.

Usagi doesn't concentrate and the knife slips and she lets out a shout. "I cut my finger!"

Makoto lets out a sigh, but they get everything done and place it in the pot which they leave on the stove simmering. The pair of them then sit at the table and gaze out of the window.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I head over to the arcade and sit down at a table. I order a cup of tea before I get out a book on Greek mythology. I soon get lost in reading.

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

As I was walking past the arcade I see Selena sitting at one of the tables reading. It is a thick book, but I can't see the title. I wonder what book she is reading. Before I could help myself my legs move their selves and head inside the arcade to the table she is sitting at.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I see a shadow in front of me. I look up from my book to see Mamoru has just sat down opposite me. "Mamoru, is something the matter?"

"No, nothing is the matter." Mamoru denies.

"No Rei today?" I ask softly.

"No, not today." He shakes his head. "What are you reading?"

I lift up my book and place the bookmark inside. I hand the book over to Mamoru. "Greek Mythology' Is it any good?" He asks, handing my book back.

"It seems interesting so far. What about you? What books do you enjoy reading?" I question softly.

"I don't really have a book I enjoy reading. I like reading all sort of books though I like reading books filled with history more than anything else." Mamoru admits.

"Same more Greek history books for me. This might be a bit personal. But are you going out with Rei? Boyfriend to Girlfriend?" I query, hesitantly.

"No, we are just friends. Why?" Mamoru denies without hesitation.

"I was just wondering as Rei says that you are. Due to her constant jealousy, I don't believe anything she says without checking first. She doesn't like me for some reason. But then again that might be because when she picks on Usagi I tell her off." I comment thoughtfully.

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

 _Why is Rei telling them that we are going out?_ Especially when I told her after the first time we went out for a coffee that was only as friends and would remain as only friends. I can't go out with someone so immature as that is how she came off as when we first met. Not to mention that time at Dreamland when she started on Usagi and Selena was quick to put her in her place.

Though I don't think that is the only reason Rei doesn't like Selena. It is also to do with her beautiful looks and personality. Something that Rei does not and never will have. I can't help but be attracted to Selena every time we meet. It gets stronger and stronger every time we do, not to mention skin contact sends pleasure through my body.

It is the same when she transforms into Sailor Celestia. The pleasure at contact is the same. _I know I have fallen in love with Sailor Celestia as Tuxedo Mask but am I also feeling the same for Selena? I think I am...I can't seem to stop myself._

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Selena and Mamoru spend the next few hours, until after the sunsets speaking about many different topics. They didn't seem to realize that so much time has passed. Not until a beeping comes from inside Selena's bag.

* * *

 **~~~With Usagi and Makoto~~~**

* * *

"He's late," Makoto comments after turning off the stove and places the lid on the pot.

Luna appears outside Motoki's window and sweatdrops when she sees them. "Huh…no wonder she's late. She's still here." A beeping comes from inside Usagi's bag. "Emergency! There's a Rainbow Crystal in the neighbourhood!" Luna jumps forward and hits the window. "Ouch!"

Usagi sits up and wipes the sleep out of her eyes. "What? What's happening?"

Luna slides down the window. "Both of you, transform!"

Makoto stands up, annoyed. "Ohhh…Motoki-san's late and now I'm ticked off!"

Usagi also stands up, her fist clenched slightly. "Me, too! Using pretty girls as cooks and house-sitters…" She holds her arm up in the air. "That idiot Motoki onii-san!"

"Usagi," Luna says in disbelief with tears pouring from her eyes.

"I'm just kidding! Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Usagi calls out.

"Jupiter Power Makeup!" Makoto calls out.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

A beeping comes from inside my bag. I open my bag to see that my Moon Stick was beeping. A rainbow Crystal must be close by. I place money for my meal on the table before standing up. "I'm sorry Mamoru, but I need to go!"

I go to turn around but is stopped when Mamoru holds on to my hand. He leans down and kisses me on my cheek. I blush slightly before Mamoru lets go of my hand and I run out of the arcade. I take out my Moon Stick and follow the signal.

As I get closer to the signal I hide in an alleyway. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!" I call out softly.

I look for Usagi who should still be with Mako-chan. I find them still at Motoki's apartment with him nowhere in sight.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Motoki is standing protectively in front of Reika as they are surrounded by fire. Zoisite is in front of them. "Very heroic. But give up. You cannot defeat me."

Motoki clenches his teeth and his fists before lunges at Zoisite with a yell.

"What a barbarian." Zoisite states before holding out both his hands. "Zoi!" He releases a ball of energy from his hands that hit Motoki and sends him flying away.

Reika lets out a gasp. "Motoki!" She shouts as she runs over to him.

"Have a nice nap." Zoisite taunts.

Reika turns to glare at him. "You monster!"

Zoisite smirks and walks towards her. "And you are a hideous monster as well. One of the Seven Great Youma, Rikoukeida."

"The Seven Great Youma?" She repeats confused.

"Yes. You are a Youma." The Black Crystal appears in Zoisite hand and releases the energy waves. "Now have a look."

Her eyes widen and she lets out a scream, her hand resting on the left side of her chest where the crystal is. The crystal flies out and Reika's appearance changes to that of a Youma. "Rikoukeida!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

The three of us follow the signal to see Reika-san, Motoki's girlfriend, turn into a Youma.

"Reika-san is…" Usagi trails off and Mako-chan finishes for her. "…a Youma!"

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, Sailor Jupiter, be careful!" Luna, Crescent and Yue warn at the same time.

"For love and justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Moon!" Usagi calls out.

I listen to Mako-chan and Usagi finish their sentences. "Tonight, we…" "Are different from usual." "We're ten thousand volts of broken hearts, looking for boyfriends."

"Good grief, even Mako-chan, too…" Luna sweatdrops.

"In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Usagi calls out.

"So, you don't have boyfriends?" The Youma asks.

"What! It's all your fault!" Usagi whined.

"Take that!" The Youma says as she throws a vial at us. Mako-chan pulls Usagi out of the way. The vial touches the ground and explodes. "I have the Rainbow Crystal." The crystal falls out of Zoisite's hand. "Who's there?"

It is Tuxedo Mask. He jumps to the ground, not far away from Zoisite. "So, you interfere again, you akuma."

"You will not have the Rainbow Crystal." Tuxedo Mask states.

"Wow! Tuxedo Mask-sama!" Usagi cheers, looking at me a smile on her face.

The Youma throws exploding vials at us one after the other. "Take that! And that! And that!"

One lets out a small, a very small explosion next Usagi's foot. Green caterpillar-like creatures crawl up her foot. Another vial goes off next to her other foot and the actions are repeated. "What is this yucky stuff?"

"Protozoa are the origin of all life and you are one of them." The Youma comments.

"Huh?" Usagi asks confused.

"She means you've got a single cell brain." Luna points out.

"My planet, Jupiter, bring the storm, dark clouds, and thunder! Supreme…Thunder!" Mako-chan calls out.

Mako-chan's attack destroys the Protozoa from Usagi's legs. "Hip Flask!" The Youma calls out and a flask appears in her hands. Mako-chan's Supreme Thunder is drawn inside the flask. "The Supreme Thunder…" Mako-chan exclaims surprised.

The Youma taps the bottom of the flask. "Take that!" Mako-chan's attack is sent back towards us. Mako-chan moves Usagi with her as we dodge. "That was close!" Usagi sighs.

"Why didn't the Supreme Thunder work?" Mako-chan questions.

"So, you evaded. But I have a lot of thunder left." The Youma taunts.

"Sailor Celestia, Sailor Jupiter, do something!" Usagi cries.

"I'll send the three of you to Hell tonight." The Youma comments.

"Bubbles…Spray!" Ami-chan calls out.

Fog fills the area. "What the…"

"Ami-chan!" Usagi calls out.

"Rei-chan!" Mako-chan follows.

"Glad we made it on time," Ami-chan stated.

"You know how hard it was looking for you?" Rei questions. "Fire…Soul!" The flask is destroyed. We surround the Youma on all sides.

"Handle lab equipment carefully." Ami-chan scolds.

"Thank you for not wasting valuable resources." Mako-chan praises.

Rei waves her hand. "Now get moving."

Rei and Usagi are at it once again.

"Don't be bossy!" Usagi says annoyed.

"Then don't just stand around like an idiot!" Rei comments.

"Who's an idiot?" Usagi demands with a pout.

"Will you two knock it off?" Luna orders.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out.

"Refresh!" The Youma turns back into Reika-san.

Meanwhile, Zoisite and Tuxedo Mask is still fighting. "It appears that the battle is over."

"You win. You can have the Rainbow Crystal." Zoisite offers slyly.

Tuxedo Mask leans down to get it but Zoisite distracts him with his pink petal and of course, takes off with the Rainbow Crystal. "You fool, Tuxedo Mask. I have the Rainbow Crystal."

"Zoisite, I will make you pay for this." Tuxedo Mask curses.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Reika regains consciousness just before Motoki does. "Motoki!" Reika calls out as she runs towards him.

Motoki looks up at her, hand on his head. "Reika!" They share a hug.

* * *

 **~~~At the Airport~~~**

* * *

Motoki and Reika are standing in the airport, a suitcase next to Reika's leg.

"This is the first call for the boarding of Flight 658 for San Francisco. Passengers who have not checked in should do so immediately." A female voice says over the speaker.

"Reika, I won't say goodbye." Motoki comments.

"I'm glad," Reika says happily.

"I'll be waiting for you." Motoki offers.

"Motoki…" Tears appear in the corner of her eyes. "I'd better go."

A small smile appears on Motoki's face. "Take care." Motoki watches as Reika gets on the escalator and it goes down.

Makoto and Usagi are standing a distance behind them watching. Usagi has a handkerchief under her eye. "Mako-chan, let's give up on Motoki onii-san."

A smile appears on Makoto's face. "But Reika-san might find a man in Africa." She points out.

Usagi stops crying and turns her head to look at her in disbelief. "No way."

Makoto laughs. "So, Usagi-chan, you're dropping out?" She runs forward.

Usagi eyes widen. "I did not!" Usagi denies as she runs after Makoto.

"Didn't you give up?" Makoto teases.

"No, I didn't!" Usagi denies.

"I'll get Motoki-san!" Makoto comments with a smile.

"Don't!" Usagi cries out.

Motoki is watching the pair of them in the background with a sweatdrop going down the side of his head.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi later tells Lunetta and me that Reika-san ended up leaving for Africa in the end and that she and Mako-chan haven't given up on winning Motoki over. _Well, they are only 14 so their behaviour is to be expected._ I think with a fond smile and soft chuckle.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Makoto and Usagi are standing a distance behind them watching. Usagi has a handkerchief under her eye. "Mako-chan, let's give up on Motoki onii-san."

A smile appears on Makoto's face. "But Reika-san might find a man in Africa." She points out.

Usagi stops crying and turns her head to look at her in disbelief. "No way."

Makoto laughs. "So, Usagi-chan, you're dropping out?" She runs forward.

Usagi eyes widen. "I did not!" Usagi denies as she runs after Makoto.

"Didn't you give up?" Makoto teases.

"No, I didn't!" Usagi denies.

"I'll get Motoki-san!" Makoto comments with a smile.

"Don't!" Usagi cries out.

Motoki is watching the pair of them in the background with a sweatdrop going down the side of his head.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi later tells Lunetta and me that Reika-san ended up leaving for Africa in the end and that she and Mako-chan haven't given up on winning Motoki over. _Well, they are only 14 so their behaviour is to be expected._ I think with a fond smile and soft chuckle.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

On the steps of the shrine, there is a man sleeping, snoring loudly. At the shrine, Rei's ojii-chan is sitting on the roof, gazing up at the moon. "Oh, what a pretty view of the Moon." He lips his lips. "It's the perfect night to enjoy watching the Moon while having dumplings and sake." He looks up surprised.

Petals appear in front of him before Zoisite appears with a chuckle. Rei's ojii-chan abruptly stands up. "Who's there?"

Zoisite gets out the Black Crystal. "Zoi!" The energy waves are released.

"I feel an evil presence." He comments before letting out a sound of pain.

Zoisite lets out a chuckle. "So, this jii-san is one of the Seven Great Youma." Rei's ojii-chan lets out a yell and a crystal appears on his chest. "I'll remove the Rainbow Crystal from your body in a moment." He chuckles.

"You devil!" Rei's ojii-chan shouts weakly.

Zoisite lets out another chuckle. "Now, return to us, Youma Jiji!"

Rei's ojii-chan clenches his teeth and makes a hand sign that forms energy around him, stopping Zoisite's actions. Zoisite's eyes widen and he moves back. "You bastard! I underestimated him as a senile jii-san. But he is very strong. Zoi!"

Rei's ojii-chan, who is breathing heavily, is sent flying across the roof. Rei's eyes widen as she looks behind at the same time to crows flying towards the roof where Rei's ojii-chan begins to descend to the ground.

The two crows attack Zoisite. "Hey! Stop! I'm not garbage or your food!"

Rei's ojii-chan lands on the ground with a sound of pain as Rei runs outside. "Ojii-chan!"

Zoisite disappears just before Rei looks in that direction. "Phobos, Deimos!" Rei helps her ojii-chan sit up, who is holding his chest. "Are you okay? What happened?"

There is a yawn causing Rei to look in front of her. The same man who was sleeping on the steps stretches his arms above his head. "What's going on? You're noisy."

"Who's there?" Rei demands.

The man turns his head to look behind him. He looks up and a blush appears on his face. His gaze moves up and hearts appears in his eyes and around him when he sees Rei. He moves forward and kneels in front of Rei. "I'm…I'm Kumada Yuuichirou." He bows his head. "Please, will you make me your disciple?"

Both Rei and her ojii-chan watch him in surprised as their eyes blink.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

The Black Crystal glows and the image of Rei's ojii-chan appears. "The Rainbow Crystal resides within this old man. Soon, I will remove it from him." He places his hand in front of his mouth with his pinkie sticking up and chuckles.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

When we all meet up Rei is trouble, very trouble. It is about her grandpa. "What, your Ojji-chan has gone nuts?" Usagi questions.

"That's right." Rei agrees worried.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

Rei ojii-chan, wearing a green cape, spins in the air before spreading out his arms. He grabs hold of a rope and swings and grabs the next rope. He lets go, twirls in the air and lands on his feet with a large grin on his face as he lets out a laugh. "Yuuichirou, follow me."

Yuuichirou is standing on a tree branch, wearing the light blue priest outfit and a blue cape. "Why do we have to do this?"

Ojii-chan holds his arms in the air. "It's part of your training!"

"Okay!" Yuuichirou agrees sweatdropping. He lets out a yell as he jumps off the tree branch. He grabs hold of the rope but as it is swinging it snaps and he falls to the ground, landing on his face. He slowly lifts it up. "Am I wasting my days of youth here?" His face drops and lands back on the ground.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Lunetta goes to Jadeite's house while the rest of us head to Rei's shrine. We get at the top of the shrine steps to see Oji-chan throwing water on a man's head that is on the ground. "Hey, wake up."

"Ojii-chan, what's going on?" Rei questions.

Usagi lets out a laugh. "Ojii-chan, you look very kawaii."

"Knock it off!" Rei orders.

He doesn't listen and throws water at the man again. "You're dull, goofy, and as slow a molasses! You're not worthy of studying in this shrine!"

"Who is he?" Ami-chan asks.

"Kumada Yuuichirou-kun. He's become Ojii-chan's disciple." Rei says before running over to him. "Yuuichirou, are you okay?"

"Rei-san! You look great in a school uniform, too." Yuuichirou praises, a blush on his cheeks.

"Did you hit your head? This is too cruel, Ojii-chan." Rei scolds.

"Shut up! Shut up! It's a hard road to become a priest. He can't slack off! It requires guts!" he shouts before he wails. He clings to Rei's chest. "What should I do? You're the only one who's qualified to succeed to the shrine. I'm so lonely!"

Rei lets out a sigh. "See? He's been so unstable. He's so weird."

Yuuichirou abruptly stands up. "It's not weird at all! The training has to be tough. I'll do it! I'll endure any sort of training." Water comes from the ball that open.

Ojii-chan is cheerful once more. "Gotcha! He stepped right into it!"

"Ojii-chan!" Rei scolds.

Usagi laughs along with Ojii-chan. "Usagi-chan!" Ami-chan exclaims.

"Isn't it funny?" Ojii-chan question happily.

"I love jokes like that," Usagi admits happily.

"Usagi-chan, you're the only one who understands my joke," Ojii-chan says before both of them start laughing again.

"Oji-chan, stop it." Rei scolds.

"Uhh…if it's about me…" Yuuichirou says hesitantly.

"You stay quiet." Rei orders.

"But…" Yuuichirou trails off.

"Shut up!" Rei orders with a small glare.

"Yes, ma'am!" Yuuichirou agrees

Rei looks down at Ojii-chan. "If you keep this up, you'll ruin the reputation of the shrine."

"Now, now. Don't be so hard on him. You should be willing to have fun." Usagi points out.

"Really, really!" Ojii-chan agrees.

"Usagi, this is my family's business. You stay out of it." Rei says before she pushes Usagi backwards. Usagi nearly fell on the floor but I catch her before she does.

"And I do believe I have told you to keep your hands to yourself. I will not warn you again." I say, glaring at her, my eyes cold.

Usagi starts wailing. "Rei-chan is being mean to me!"

"Usagi-chan, don't cry for such little reasons." Mako-chan scolds.

"Mako-chan, how Usagi acts out of Sailor Soldiers business it up to her. Do please remember that." I say, eyes still cold.

"But it's Rei-chan's fault too. There was no need to shove her." Ami-chan acknowledges.

"Hmph!" is all Rei says.

"Rei-chan! Honestly." Ami-chan scolds. "If I'm going to waste my time like this, I'd rather study at cram school. Goodbye."

"Me, too. I'll go practice, Kung Fu." Mako-chan admits before walking off.

"What? Can't they even give me advice? Fine then, have it your way." Rei says annoyed as she turns her head away.

"Uh, Rei-san…" Yuuichirou calls out hesitantly.

"SHUT UP!" Rei shouts.

I leave the shrine but Usagi and Luna stay behind. I head over to the library to look at some of the medical books. I want to buy some. But I want to check through some and see which ones good and which ones are not.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"What do you have to say?" Rei asks.

"About the master…" Yuuichirou trails off.

Rei turns to look at him. "Come on, Ojji-chan's not your master."

A blush appears on his face as he gazes at Rei. "The weather changes suddenly in the autumn. The biorhythms of the body and mind often go out of sync."

"What's your point?" Rei demands.

"So, once the weather settles down, I'm sure he'll calm down as well." Yuuichirou rubs the back of his head shyly. "You should be patient with him."

Rei looks at him surprised before turning away and letting out a giggle, hand near her mouth.

"What is it?" Yuuichirou asks confused.

Rei turns back to look at him. "Thank you. You're more serious and reliable than you look." Rei lets out a sigh and sits down on the bench. "Girls are so unreliable. Sure, we say we're friends, but the moment I need them they all turn cold." She lifts her head up and gazes at the sky.

Usagi and Luna are hiding behind a tree and watching them. "Gee, Rei-chan's getting into a better mood. I know. I'll play Cupid for them."

"Usagi-chan, if you get nosy, she'll get mad at you again," Luna warns.

Usagi looks down at Luna with a sly look on her face. "But on the other hand, this could be my chance to make up with Rei-chan." She places her fists on either side of the mouth and lets out a soft giggle.

Luna lets out a sigh. "I hope she's not wrong again." Usagi takes out the disguise pen causing Luna to let out a soft yowl. "Usagi-chan, you can't use the disguise pen for this!"

"Moon Power, turn me into a fortune-teller of love!" Usagi calls out softly. "Yes, this ought to do it!" She moves over to the pair of them.

"Oh…She's hopeless." Luna comments with another sigh.

Usagi moves near the bench and lets out a cough, getting their attention. "I'm one hundred per cent accurate. I'm the Fortune-teller of Love! Allow me to read your future."

Yuuichirou lets out a surprised gasp as Usagi throws the sticks in the air. Luna lowers her head as a blush appears on her face. "Oopsy!"

Usagi reaches out and catches a stick in each fist. She turns around and crosses the stick in front of her face. Her mouth widens causing Yuuichirou to lean forward sweatdropping. Usagi lowers the sticks. "If you kiss her right now, your love will be secure."

Luna falls to the ground in disbelief, a paw sticking up in the air. Yuuichirou backs away in surprise. "Kiss!? Wo…wow!"

Rei abruptly stands up. "That's stupid! Let's go."

"Okay!" Yuuichirou agrees as Rei pushes him in front of her.

Usagi lowers her head with a sigh. "I blew it."

Rei suddenly stops, turns to look at Usagi and walks towards her. "What do you think you're doing, Usagi?"

The glasses on Usagi's face slide down to show her closed eyes. "You knew?"

"I've got Mamoru-san and you're trying these silly games!" Rei states. _I haven't really got Mamoru-san as he won't move past being friends and he likes Selena._ "I never want to talk to you again!"

Usagi lets out a gasp and goes pale. "Ne…never?"

"See, I told you so." Luna comments.

Rei lets out a scoff and walks away and Usagi falls to her knees. Usagi places poke two fingers together before wailing.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

I change into a black strap top underneath the orange long-sleeved top and beige trousers.

I let out a sigh as I rest my head on my bed. "Rei-chan's mad at me again."

Luna is standing on my table. "Cheer up. Rei-chan gets mad quickly, but she forgets quickly, too. She'll talk to you by tomorrow."

Tears come from my eyes. "But she said never!"

"Usagi-chan, she was just mad at what you did." Luna points out before leaning down and taking a bite out of a pink daifuku. "Say, this daifuku is pretty good."

I turn my head to look at her, still pale. "I don't want any right now."

Luna has another daifuku in her mouth. "Really, it's mmf, good, mmm…"

I sweatdrop at her actions before crawling over to the table. I pick up a daifuku and take a bite. A large smile appears on my face. "It really is good!" I eat the rest of the daifuku before picking up the bowl of them. "I know! I'll take some to Rei-chan. I'll make up to Rei-chan with this daifuku." I laugh happily. "Good idea."

"Do you really think it is? Don't get her mad again." Luna warns.

"It's okay, it's okay." I stand up happily. I run out of my room.

"You really shouldn't do it." I hear Luna calls out before muttering to herself. "An out of tune trumpet is sounding in her brain.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

"Hiyaa! Yaa!" Yuuichirou calls out as he jumps from the tree and grabs the rope. "Training! Training! Training! Rei-san, I'll do my best!" The face of Rei appears in his mind, her smile and her thanks. He blushes and loses his concentration causing him to bang into a tree face first.

He falls off the tree and falls to the ground with a thud. He abruptly gets up, his hands above his head. He lets out a shout. "Back to training!"

Rei's crows, Phobos and Deimos let out a caw as Rei looks out of the bathroom window, a towel wrapped around her head. "So, Phobos and Deimos, what do you think? Is it really just the weather that changed Jii-chan?" She gazes up at the sky, worries in her eyes.

Ojii-chan is inside. He is kneeling in front of the fire, swings talismans back and forth, chanting. The fire grows larger and Ojii-chan looks behind him. "You dare to appear again, evil one."

Petal appears followed by Zoisite who lets out a chuckle. "Tonight, I will take the Rainbow Crystal."

Ojii-chan swings the talisman in front of him. "Yaa!" Energy is released from it.

"Zoi!" Zoisite holds out his hand and releases his own energy.

Their energies meet in the middle and create a large crash. Rei feels is and looks up. "What!" She lets out a gasp and narrows her eyes. "I feel an evil presence."

Ojii-chan lets out a shout as he is sent flying again. He places his hand on the ground and rolls and stops landing on his knees. Zoisite steps in front of him before jumping in the air. He throws his arm to the side and petal are released. "Zoi!"

Ojii-chan lets out a gasp as he is surrounded by them and held up in the air. "Give up." Zoisite orders as he holds out the Black Crystal which glows and releases it energy waves. Ojii-chan lets out a shout as the crystal appears in his chest. "I have the Rainbow Crystal."

It flies out of Ojii-chan's chest and heads towards Zoisite. As the crystal is in the air, a red rose hits it causing it to fall to the floor. "You!" Zoisite curses as he looks up to see Tuxedo Mask standing on top of the shrine gates. "Tuxedo Mask!"

A smirk appears on Tuxedo Mask face. "I'll have the Crystal."

Zoisite looks down at Ojii-chan. "Youma Jiji, get Tuxedo Mask!" Ojii-chan glows and dark energy surrounds him.

Tuxedo Mask jumps off the shrine gate and lands on the ground. He looks at the dark energy. "This…"

The dark energy disappears and Ojii-chan's appearance has changed. He has become monkey-like with white hair and beard, yellow eyes, sharp teeth, bangles around both wrists and ankles and his face is red while the rest of his body is dark blue. "Jiji!" He calls out.

He lands in front of Tuxedo Mask while Zoisite lands in front of the crystal. He stops on the rose destroying it with the crystal flying up to him which he catches in his hand. "Tuxedo Mask, Youma Jiji will defeat you." He jumps in the air.

"Wait!" Tuxedo Mask calls out before Youma Jiji lunges towards him. Tuxedo Mask jumps out of the way. "Zoisite, you deceiver! Fight me!"

Zoisite chuckles and jumps away causing Tuxedo Mask to follow him.

Youma Jiji opens his mouth and a ball of energy forms. He releases it and sends it to Tuxedo Mask who jumps up, the energy destroying some trees instead. Youma Jiji looks behind him to see a pale Yuuichirou standing there. "Mo…monster!"

Jiji lunges for him causing Yuuichirou to let out a scream and run the other way, Jiji chasing after him.

Tuxedo Mask runs through the tree still following after Zoisite. He comes to a stop and looks around. "Damn, I lost him."

Zoisite chuckle is heard. "Tuxedo Mask, too bad. I have the Rainbow Crystal."

Yuuichirou rushes to where Rei is, and slides open the door. "Rei-san! There's a monster…" He stops blushes and let out a surprised shout.

Rei lets out her own surprised shout and she covers herself with her towel and turns around to face him. "Don't look!"

Yuuichirou turns around a blush and large smile on his face. "I looked!" He loses his smile and turns around again to look at her. "But it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" Rei scolds.

Yuuichirou takes a step back and points the other way with his hand. "We have to run!" He looks in front of him and goes pale and panics as Youma Jiji comes out of the shadows.

Rei, now dressed, comes out of the bathroom. "What's the matter?" She questions before following his gaze to see Youma Jiji. "A Youma." The pair of them turn and run. "What's a Youma doing here?"

The stop at the end of the corridor and turn right just as Jiji release an energy ball from his mouth. Yuuichirou and Rei let out a scream and it hits them. Yuuichirou bangs into the wall before falling off and Rei lands on her knees. "Yuuichirou!" She turns to look behind her.

Yuuichirou gets up and stands in front of Rei. "Hurry! Run, please!"

"Yuuichirou," Rei says surprised.

"I'll be happy to die to protect Rei-san," Yuuichirou comments causing Rei to blush. "Take this!" Yuuichirou shouts as he lunges towards Youma Jiji. He is sent rolling back and hits his head against the wall. "Rei-san, run." He warns before falling unconscious.

"Yuuichirou!" Rei shouts before she gets up and runs over to the fire. She kneels in front of the fire, her hands placed together to make hand signs. "Rin, pyo, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!"

The figure of Youma Jiji appears in the fire before it changes into Jii-chan. "Rei!" He calls out.

Rei lets out a gasp. "Ojii-chan! The Youma is Ojii-chan!" Rei moves from behind the fire. "Ojii-chan, what happened? Ojii-chan…" He lunges at her and she turns and runs. "Wait!"

He jumps in the air and lands in front of Rei causing her to come to a stop where he lunges at her again. He pushes her back and wraps a hand around her throat. "Ojii-chan, please get control of yourself. I'm your dear granddaughter, Rei-chan. Normally, if I said that, whatever human side of him is left would stop him from attacking." She opens her eyes that have tears in them as she gazes down at Youma Jiji. "Ojii-chan…" He sharpens his claws causing Rei too to go pale. "This is no normal case!"

He brings his hand forward and Rei ducks, where her head was being destroyed. Rei closes her eyes and looks away as Jiji brings up his claws once more.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~A Few Hours Later~~~**

* * *

I have looked through two medical books when I feel an evil aura, a very evil aura…Zoisite's aura. And it is coming from Rei's shrine. I put the books away and run straight towards Rei's shrine.

I get there to see that Usagi throw a daifuku at the Youma who I believe is Ojii-chan. I think I will sit out of this one and let Usagi handle it.

"Stop it! I won't forgive you for hurting my kawaii friend, Rei-chan. Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Usagi calls out. "For love and justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Thanks for saving me," Rei says softly.

Usagi holds out the daifuku. "That's okay, Hey, try this Daifuku, it's really good."

"You baka! We don't have time to eat daifuku." Luna scolds.

"Oh, right. Okay." Usagi says as she was about to use her tiara.

"Wait! That youma is my Ojii-chan!" Rei warns.

Usagi backs away surprised. "No way! That's your Ojii-chan?"

"Now I get it. His mood swings were signs of this." Luna points out.

Jjij lunges at them so they turn around and start running. "What'll we do?" They continue running with Jiji following after them. "We can't punish him completely because he's our favourite Ojii-chan."

"Rei-chan, your talisman! Use it to seal off the youma's movement!" Rei suggests.

"Got it!" Rei agrees and she jumps in the air. "Let's get this over with, Ojii-chan. Evil Spirit…Begone! Sailor Moon, do it now, hurry!"

"Ojii-chan, go back to being a nice old man. Moon Healing Escalation!" Usagi calls out.

"Refresh!" Ojii-chan calls out before he goes back to normal.

He falls to the floor, but Rei runs up to him before he does. "Ojii-chan!" A tear falls from Rei's eyes as she holds on to him.

"I'm glad everything is okay," Usagi says happily.

"Yeah, me too." I agree softly.

With everything over with I comes out of hiding. We all sit down and eat the daifuku Usagi brought with her.

"It really is delicious daifuku." Rei states.

"Told you." Usagi comments.

"But still, where did that weird monster go?" Yuuichirou asks.

"What weird monster?" Ojii-chan questions.

"Oh, no, Ojii-chan. You don't remember anything…" Usagi starts before Rei covers her mouth with her hand.

"A monster? What a silly dream, isn't Usagi? Yuuichirou, you must have been dreaming, too." Rei comments.

"Really, really!" Usagi agrees.

"But it didn't seem like a dream. Well, it doesn't matter." Yuuichirou agrees.

Rei blushes lightly. "Yuuichirou. You look pretty dull and clumsy, but inside you're courageous and kind, aren't you?" She pecks his cheek.

Usagi and Ojii-chan let out a sound of surprise. Yuuichirou blushes. "A climax! This is a climax of my youth!"

Usagi lets out a laugh before poking Rei lightly with her elbow. "Rei-chan, you've got a crush on him!"

"Wrong, baka. He's always scolded by Ojii-chan, so I'm just trying to comfort him." Rei states.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Usagi teases

"No, it's not!" Rei denies.

"Rei, I won't let you marry Yuuichirou!" Ojii-chan comments.

"Marry?! Marry?!" Usagi cheers.

Rei blushes. "Knock it off."

Hearts are surrounding Yuuichirou's face. "Marry?"

"Not a chance!" Both Rei and her Ojii-chan shout.

"Wait!" Rei shouts as she chases after a laughing Usagi. Yuuichirou is being chased and hit on the head with a broom by Ojii-chan. I see Ami-chan and Mako-chan standing at the top of the shrine steps, watching the chaos, smiles on their faces.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty-One~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

He falls to the floor, but Rei runs up to him before he does. "Ojii-chan!" A tear falls from Rei's eyes as she holds on to him.

"I'm glad everything is okay," Usagi says happily.

"Yeah, me too." I agree softly.

With everything over with I comes out of hiding. We all sit down and eat the daifuku Usagi brought with her.

"It really is delicious daifuku." Rei states.

"Told you." Usagi comments.

"But still, where did that weird monster go?" Yuuichirou asks.

"What weird monster?" Ojii-chan questions.

"Oh, no, Ojii-chan. You don't remember anything…" Usagi starts before Rei covers her mouth with her hand.

"A monster? What a silly dream, isn't Usagi? Yuuichirou, you must have been dreaming, too." Rei comments.

"Really, really!" Usagi agrees.

"But it didn't seem like a dream. Well, it doesn't matter." Yuuichirou agrees.

Rei blushes lightly. "Yuuichirou. You look pretty dull and clumsy, but inside you're courageous and kind, aren't you?" She pecks his cheek.

Usagi and Ojii-chan let out a sound of surprise. Yuuichirou blushes. "A climax! This is a climax of my youth!"

Usagi lets out a laugh before poking Rei lightly with her elbow. "Rei-chan, you've got a crush on him!"

"Wrong, baka. He's always scolded by Ojii-chan, so I'm just trying to comfort him." Rei states.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Usagi teases

"No, it's not!" Rei denies.

"Rei, I won't let you marry Yuuichirou!" Ojii-chan comments.

"Marry?! Marry?!" Usagi cheers.

Rei blushes. "Knock it off."

Hearts are surrounding Yuuichirou's face. "Marry?"

"Not a chance!" Both Rei and her Ojii-chan shout.

"Wait!" Rei shouts as she chases after a laughing Usagi. Yuuichirou is being chased and hit on the head with a broom by Ojii-chan. I see Ami-chan and Mako-chan standing at the top of the shrine steps, watching the chaos, smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Before anyone else wakes up Lunetta and I get ready to go around Jadeites. I need to check on Nephrite. I change into a white t-shirt, blue denim jacket, light pink scarf, white skirt with small polka dots, light pink high heels with a flower on top and a light brown bag.

We sneak out the house, but not before I get out my new bag which is extended inside with my magic (Silver Crescent Moon) and I place inside some Medical books, mobile phone that I brought, Moon Stick, Transformation pen, communication device, my star locket, crescent moon purse, lip gloss, lip balm, nail set, hand sanitizer and lotion, lily scented perfume, hairbands and hairbrush, tissues, handkerchief, portable charger, pen and notebook, planner, face wipes and my kindle.

When we get there Lunetta heads straight over to Jadeite who brings her into a hug and lets out a sigh of pleasure. I go over to check on Nephrite, but he still doesn't show any sign of awakening.

I look at Lunetta and Jadeite thoughtfully. "Little Moon, why don't you move in with Jadeite? The pair of you can't bear to be apart."

"Ane, is that alright?" Lunetta questions, her eyes lighting up with hope.

I nod my head softly. "Of course, you may be fourteen, but you still have your seventeen-year-old mind. I'll use my magic to make Mama and Papa okay with you moving out. We'll sort it out now and then Jadeite and you can go on a date."

Jadeite's eyes brighten and a smile appears on his face. "That would be wonderful, Princess!"

I hold out my hand. "Little Moon give me your hand. We'll apparate into my room, get your things and apparate back."

She does and we are quick to pop back in my bedroom. Lunetta gets out her trunk. First, we get her things from the study before going into my walk-in closet and getting out of her clothes. With that done and everything of her packed away, I used my magic to make Mama and Papa alright with Lunetta moving out.

Lunetta holds out her hand for me to take. I do and we appearate back inside Jadeite's house. I leave Lunetta and Jadeite alone and appearate back to my room as they headed upstairs to put her things away.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

A cat let out a loud yowl and it turns out to be Luna. She is running down the street, a cat biting the bottom of her tail, still attached as she runs. A cloud of dust appears behind Luna and when it disappears slightly it shows there is a lot of male cats chasing after her.

Luna looks up and skids to a stop. There is a wall in front of her. Luna looks behind her, face pale as she does. Grins appear on the male cat's faces as the small cat continues to bite Luna's tail.

An orange striped cat walks towards her. Before he could get close a fishbone embeds in the floor in front of him. The male cat sweatdrops before looking up causing Luna to do the same.

On top of a van, there is a large blue cat. Luna sweatdrops and pale when she sees him. The large cat moves his head away from Luna and looks at the other male cats. The orange cat looks up in surprise, tailed puffed up before the other male cats have the same reaction.

Luna watches in amazement as all the male cats back away until they are completely out of view. Luna snaps out of it and looks down at her tail to see the small cat is still biting it. The small cats stop and look up at Luna before spitting her tail out, grins before walking off.

Luna watches him do so before jumping slightly and looking back at her tail to see that the large blue cat is licking it. Luna backs up as the large cat move close to her.

"Red Battler!" A young female voice calls out. The large cat looks away from Luna and runs around a blue van. "Red Battler!" The female voice calls out again.

Luna peeks around the van to see a young girl cuddling the large cat. "Oh, where were you?"

The young girl has brown curly hair and dark blue/green eyes. She is wearing a pink filly dress and his green bows in her hair.

Luna sweatdrops. "His face doesn't look as handsome as 'Rhett Butler' at all."

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

The Black Crystal glows and it shows the image of the little girl holding Rhett Butler, the large cat that saved Luna. "Oh, my. This kind of little girl has a Rainbow Crystal? It seems that the seventh Rainbow Crystal will be our without difficulty." He chuckles.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~A Few Hours Later~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I meet up with Mako-chan before we head to the park where Ami-chan and Luna were waiting. Ami-chan and Luna are sitting near the fountain when we get inside the park.

"Hi!" Usagi calls out, getting their attention.

"Sorry, we're late." Mako-chan apologizes. "Hey, where's Rei-chan?"

"Oh, we, she said that it's Sunday, so she was going on a date," Ami-chan admits sweatdropping.

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

I hear my phone ring, but I ignore it. Whoever it was left a message. "Hello, it's Rei-chan. I found a very unique cake served at a certain café. And I wonder if you're interested in trying it with me. It's called tiramisu. You might not believe it, but I, Rei-chan…"

I tune out the rest of what she was saying. Though Selena is right, she seems to think that she is my girlfriend. Even though I told her we are only friends. Not to mention I am in love with someone else. An image of Selena appears in my mind.

 _The seventh Rainbow Crystal…I won't fail to get it._

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Ami-chan takes out her computer and runs some calculations. "What are you doing?" Mako-chan asks.

"Looking for the seventh Rainbow Crystal." Ami-chan comments.

Usagi looks at the Moon Stick. "But the Moon Stick isn't reading anything."

"That's why we're using the computer to find out the Rainbow Crystal's location. We have new data to work it out." Luna points out.

"Luna!" Ami-chan says.

"Data input completed." A map appears on Ami-chan's computer screen. It pinpoints to a certain area. "The highest probability for the Rainbow Crystal is in the area." Luna states.

* * *

 **~~~In Front of a House~~~**

* * *

We follow the map and end up in front of a house. "So, the Rainbow Crystal is somewhere around that house?" Usagi questions.

"Within a sixty-five per cent probability." Ami points out.

"So, let's go," Mako-chan says.

"I'll wait here," Luna says slightly pale.

"What's wrong?" Ami-chan asks Luna.

"Err, nothing." Luna denies.

Usagi lifts up her eyes with her fingers, making a cat face. "Luna-chan, this is a very serious business. You should have more responsibility."

"How rude! I'm not that ugly." Luna says annoyed.

"Oh, it's all right. There are times when even Luna doesn't feel like going along." Ami-chan offers.

Usagi still is making a cat face. "I'm very disappointed."

"Then, stay there," Ami-chan calls out to Luna.

"Don't wander off, okay?" Usagi states.

"Okay, okay." Luna agrees.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I sweatdrop as they walk off. "Usagi-chan is really enjoying her revenge." I hear a noise and I look up. On the wall, there are male cats looking down at me. I go pale and I hear noises on the other side. I look to see there are even more cats on that wall too.

I'm surrounded again. I pale and place my paws on my cheeks before letting out a yowl.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Ami-chan goes up to the door and rings the doorbell while Usagi, Mako-chan and I wait at the bottom of the steps. The door opens to show a little girl. "Yes?"

"Uh, excuse me. Is your otou-san or okaa-san at home?" Ami-chan questions.

"They won't be back until night time." The little girl admits.

Both of Usagi and my Moon Stick's start beeping. "Our Sticks are reacting. "Usagi observes.

"The little girl is the Youma?" Mako-chan questions.

"It could be the cat." I point out.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

A signal goes through the large cat's head and an image of Luna appears.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

The big cat struggles to get out of the little girl's arms. "Red Battler!" He breaks free, runs out the door and down the street. The little girl runs after him. "Wait! Wait up, Red Battler!"

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

The girl goes into a small alleyway. "Red Battler?" She calls out softly.

She hears a chuckle and looks up to see Zoisite falling down.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We hear the little girl let out a scream and run in the direction where both she and her cat ran off to.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Luna is back into a corner, sweatdropping. The same cats from before are surrounding her with large grins on their faces. The same orange cat from before lunges at her.

Tears appear in Luna's eyes before she covers her head with her paws. The orange cat sharpens his claws and brings them down but as he does a blue blur appears and stops in front of Luna, grabs hold of her and jump off just as the orange cat crashes where Luna just was.

Luna lets out a yowl as she is spun around in the air. The rest of the male cats follow her with their gaze. The blue blur comes to a stop and lands on the wall to shoe Red Battler, holding Luna by the scruff of her neck with his mouth.

Due to his weight, they end up leaning forward. He stays on the edge before they fall and crash into a bin before jumping through the air where he lands behind the other male cats.

They land on a sewer cover. Again, due to his weight, it tilts to the side and they fall into the sewers.

Back with Zoisite, the little girl is lying on the floor unconscious. "Now, I'll have the Rainbow Crystal."

The Black Crystal glows and releases its energy waves. Nothing happens as the little girl stays unconscious. Zoisite eyes widen in confusion. "What's wrong? Why isn't the Rainbow Crystal coming out?"

He lets out a gasp. "Oh, no! It was that ugly cat that was the Youma. How careless of me." The Black Crystal stops glowing and flies back into his hand. "So, the last Great Youma did not reincarnate as a human."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We follow the scream to a small alleyway. We all transform but I stay out of the alleyway inside of getting squashed like Usagi, Ami-chan and Mako-chan are. "Hold it right there!"

"Now that we're here your evil is over!" Ami-chan shouts.

"We won't let you turn an innocent child into a Youma." Mako-chan states.

"In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you," Usagi calls out, pushing Ami-chan and Mako-chan as she does.

"Silence! Zoi!" Zoisite calls out as he holds out his hand causing the three of them to panic.

"Bubbles…" Ami-chan starts but falls over. "Sailor Moon, you're in my way!"

"But what can I do?" Usagi complains.

Zoisite brings back his hand. "Never mind." He jumps, does a roll and lands further down the alleyway. "I don't have time to play with you today."

"You won't get away! Supreme…" Mako-chan starts calling out.

"HEY, WAIT!" Usagi yells, panicked.

"You'll zap all of us!" Ami-chan points out just as Zoisite disappears in his usual style.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Zoisite appears in the sewers. He turns his head to the side and covers his nose. "What a foul smell!" He looks down at the Black Crystal in his hand. "Is the ugly cat really in here?" He lowers his hand. "That's why I can't stand non-human Youma."

He takes a step forward and slips, his right leg falling into the sewer water. "Oh, no!" He looks up and clenches his fist. "This must be Zoisite's greatest trial."

Luna and Rhett Battler are unconscious with Luna lying on his stomach.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I pick up the little girl and we take her back inside her house and tuck her into her bed. "But where could Luna be?" Mako-chan questions as she stands in front of the window.

"Really, what a useless cat. Where is she playing around when we really need her?" Usagi comments with a pout.

"Luna wouldn't do that. Something must have happened to her." Ami-chan points out.

"Wow!" Usagi exclaims. "This is the new Sailor V-chan cartridge game!"

Mako-chan and Ami-chan sweatdrop. "Usagi-chan," Ami-chan says.

"We still don't know when Zoisite will come for her again." Mako-chan offers.

"But I can't believe that a little girl like this has the Rainbow Crystal," Ami-chan says sadly.

"We absolutely can't let her turn into a Youma," Mako-chan added.

Usagi isn't listening. She is playing the new Sailor V game.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Zoisite lets out a chuckle as he crouches in a sewer tunnel and the Black Crystal glows. "It's near. It's very near me. That ugly cat is around here…"

He looks up and to the right surprised. He pushes his hand forward and it bounces off slightly. _Warm?_ The surrounding clear to show that he is surrounded by mice. He pales before letting out a scream.

He rushes out of the tunnel. "A swarm of mice!" He runs the other way and the mice scurry after him.

* * *

 **~~~With Rei~~~**

* * *

Rei walks down the streets with her head lowers and she lets out a sigh. "Where could Mamoru-san be? There goes a Sunday to waste."

"Rei-san!" A male voice calls out causing Rei to lift her head and look behind her.

"Yuuichirou?" Rei questions. "Oh yeah. You have the day off today, too, don't you?"

Yuuichirou places his hand on the side of his head. "Yeah, but I've got nothing to do. Would you like to go do something with me?"

Rei lets out a surprise sounds and sweatdrops before looking away and closing her eyes. "Well…let me think."

Yuuichirou rubs the side of his head, head lowers and blushes on his face. "That's right. There's no way a wonderful girl like you wouldn't have plans."

"Of…of course…" Rei replies hesitantly.

"I understand. Bye!" Yuuichirou says before walking away.

Rei turns abruptly. "Uhh…Rats you left so quickly." She tilts her head to the side and sweatdrops. "'Gone with the Wind'."

* * *

 **~~~With Luna~~~**

* * *

Luna and Rhett Battler regain conscious and walk through the sewers. "Really, I don't see a way out." Luna stands on her back paws and places her left paw against the wall and lets out a sigh. "This has to be my unlucky day." She turns to glare at Rhett Battler. "In the first place…" Luna lets out a surprised sound and steps towards him. "What happened? You injured your leg." Luna blinks her eyes surprised. "Did you get hurt trying to save me? You did that for me?"

Luna lowers her head and narrows her eyes sweatdropping. "Don't tell me you…like me?"

A blush appears on his cheeks. Luna looks at him with wide eyes. _Oh, boy…_ She snaps out of it when she hears a sound coming closer. She looks around Rhett Battler to see Zoisite running towards them with a swarm of mice behind him.

At the same time, Zoisite looks up and see the pair of them. "There!"

"Zoisite!" Luna exclaims surprised.

"At last! The seventh Great Youma!" Zoisite states.

"What? You have the Rainbow Crystal?" Luna exclaims once more. They move to a small hole in the wall. "Hurry. He can't follow us in here."

"You won't escape me!" He shouts.

Luna pales as the mice get closer and she pushes Rhett Battler with her back paw. "What the HECK is that?" Zoisite and the mice get closer causing Luna to push Rhett Battler with her whole body. She pushes him through, and she is quick to follow after him.

Zoisite makes it too the hole and slides inside. "Me, too."

The swarm of mice are quick to follow after him and also go into the hole.

Luna looks behind her and lets out a gasp to see Zoisite crawling after them and the swarm of mice behind him. "I will have the Rainbow Crystal." His eyes widen as the mice begin to surround him. He lets out a gasp and holds out his right arm before he is covered by the mice completely.

Luna lets out a shout as the mice get close much faster. "Hurry up!" They get to the end of the tunnel and a light is seen. Luna pokes her head around Rhett Battler to see it. "There's an exit!"

Outside, Rei has her head lowered and lets out a sigh. "I should have gone on a date with Yuuichirou after all." She looks up and sees Luna. "That's Luna! She's got a date? She's doing okay."

She lets out a surprised sound as she looks at the hole Luna came out of. The swarm of mice burst out. "What's that!?"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"Ahh! The Moon Stick isn't reading anything." Ami-chan exclaims. "Why didn't I notice that earlier?"

"That means…this girl ,isn't it. But why was it reading before?" Mako-chan questions.

"Ahh!" Both Ami-chan and Mako-chan exclaim. "Could it be…?" Mako-chan trails off and Ami-chan finishes her thought. "Of course! It's the Neko!"

Usagi lets out a shout. "I'm dead!"

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"Run faster!" Luna orders panicking. The swarm of mice go past them causing Rhett Battler to roll in the other direction and Luna landing on his stomach before the ground. Luna looks up and lets out a gasp.

The is a swarm of mice in front of them. "So, misfortune turns into luck." Zoisite's eyes peek through. "Well…so long as I get the result."

"Fire Soul!" Rei calls out. It lands in front of Zoisite causing Luna to let out a yell and fall down the side. The mice leaves Zoisite's body and disappear down the side and hide.

Rei is crouched at the top. "For love and justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Mars- has arrived!" She turns her head to look down at him. She stands up. "I won't let you interfere with their relationship! Even for cats, love is love!"

Luna pulls herself back up and lifts up her paw. "You're wrong!" Luna shouts in denial. She lowers her paw and places it on the ground.

"The flame of love burns on! The flame of justice rages!" Rei lowers her head. "You, who ruin pure human love…" She lifts her head and opens her eyes. "er…animal love…In the name of Mars, I'll beat you!"

Zoisite places a finger on his lips and lets out a chuckle. "Fool." He throws arm. "Zoi!" The Black Crystal hovers and spins in front of him.

"Find out the situation before you speak," Luna yells up to her annoyed.

The Black Crystal comes to a stop and glows before releasing the energy waves. "Now, I will have the Rainbow Crystal for sure."

Rhett Battler's eye widens before he lets out a yowl and the crystal appears on his chest. It flies out and lands in Zoisite's hand. Dark energy surrounds him. "Rhett Battler!" Luna calls out.

The energy disappears and he had turned into a large cat-like Youma. "Rhett Battler!" Luna calls out once more.

"Now get them, Great Youma!" Zoisite orders causing him to turn and look. "There's only one of them today, it's going to be an easy victory.

A rose flies through the air causing Zoisite to lifts his hand and drop the crystal. Zoisite places his other hand on his wrist and he kneels. "Ouch!"

Tuxedo Mask slides down the slope and leans down to pick up the crystal. "I will have the last Rainbow Crystal." He stands up and runs off with it. "Farewell."

Zoisite stands up, sweatdropping. "Hey, Tuxedo Mask! Hold it!" He runs after him. Rhett Battler turns to the side and walks forward. "Stop!" Zoisite calls out, still running after Tuxedo Mask.

Rei lets out a gasp. "This is terrible! It's heading into town."

"Don't!" Luna calls out as she goes after him.

"Luna!" Rei calls out worriedly.

Luna runs and stops in front of him. "No, no, no, no. No! Please, stay still. We'll return you to your original self soon." The Youma lets out low growl causing Luna to take a step back and slip.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuna!" Rei calls out.

The Youma moves his paw and catches Luna as she slides past. "Rhett Battler…" Luna looks down at she the wound on its arm. She looks back up at him. "You'll be okay. Usagi-chan and Selena-chan will return you to your original self."

"The flame of love burns on after all," Rei mutters sadly.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We leave the girls house and follow the signal. When we get to where the signal is, we see Rei transformed into Sailor Mars and Luna lying on one of the Youma's paws.

"Bubbles…Spray!"

"Oh, no! Don't throw cold water on the flame of love!" Rei comments.

Mako-chan slides down the slope and gets Luna from the Youma's paw. "Sailor Jupiter!" Rei calls.

"Sorry to be late," Usagi calls out.

"It's about time, what took you so long?" Rei demands.

"I'm sorry, I was very careless." Ami-chan apologizes.

"It's certainly not that Usagi-chan was playing a video game," Mako-chan says.

"Really. It's not Usagi-chan's fault at all." Ami-chan agrees.

"You two aren't helping me much." Usagi sweatdrops with a pout.

"Come on! this is no time for stand-up comedy, you three!" Luna scolds.

"Oh, yeah. All right!" Usagi and I get out our Moon Sticks. "Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out.

"Meow-fresh!" The Youma turns back into the fat cat.

We watch the cat be hugged by the little girl. "Oh, my, you had me really worried."

"She looks so happy," Usagi says cheerfully.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your boyfriend?" Rei asks Luna.

"Luna! You have something going with that Neko?" Mako-chan questions.

"What are you talking about?" Luna queries.

"Woo, woo! Go for it, Luna!" Usagi cheers.

"You too, Usagi-chan? Don't make up stories, all right?" Luna denies sweatdropping and a slight blush on her face.

Luna says that but she has a small smile on her face.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty-Two~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Bubbles…Spray!"

"Oh, no! Don't throw cold water on the flame of love!" Rei comments.

Mako-chan slides down the slope and gets Luna from the Youma's paw. "Sailor Jupiter!" Rei calls.

"Sorry to be late," Usagi calls out.

"It's about time, what took you so long?" Rei demands.

"I'm sorry, I was very careless." Ami-chan apologizes.

"It's certainly not that Usagi-chan was playing a video game," Mako-chan says.

"Really. It's not Usagi-chan's fault at all." Ami-chan agrees.

"You two aren't helping me much." Usagi sweatdrops with a pout.

"Come on! This is no time for stand-up comedy, you three!" Luna scolds.

"Oh, yeah. All right!" Usagi and I get out our Moon Sticks. "Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out.

"Meow-fresh!" The Youma turns back into the fat cat.

We watch the cat be hugged by the little girl. "Oh, my, you had me really worried."

"She looks so happy," Usagi says cheerfully.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your boyfriend?" Rei asks Luna.

"Luna! You have something going with that Neko?" Mako-chan questions.

"What are you talking about?" Luna queries.

"Woo, woo! Go for it, Luna!" Usagi cheers.

"You too, Usagi-chan? Don't make up stories, all right?" Luna denies sweatdropping and a slight blush on her face.

Luna says that but she has a small smile on her face.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

A dog sits outside the arcade and howl at the moon as Luna sneak inside. Luna looks in that direction before looking back at the screen. "Code name 0091. This is Luna. The password is 'The Rabbit of the Moon has some mochi.'"

"The mochi of the Moon is sticky." The distorted voice says back.

"It puffs up when you cook it." Luna finishes.

"So, how are the Sailor Senshi progressing?" The voice asks.

A smile appears on Luna's face. "Well, there's one who still has no sense of duty, but otherwise okay."

"The day for all six Sailor Senshi to meet is approaching." The voice comments.

Luna stands up surprised. "Eh? Really?"

The voice makes an agreeing sound. "Therefore, it is time to tell them about the matter we discussed."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Luna asks hesitantly.

"The battle with the Dark Kingdom is intensifying. There is a need to build the morale of the Sailor Senshi." The voice points out.

"I understand." Luna agrees as the screen in front of her turns off. Luna turns around and gazes outside. _So, the time has come to reveal the truth to them._

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

We all meet up at Rei's shrine late at night. "What does Luna want us for at this time of night?" Usagi moans.

Luna jumps off the shrine roof. "I see that everyone is here."

"Has another Youma appeared?" Usagi asks.

Luna walks back and forth briefly before stopping and looking up at us. "Don't be startled!" Luna warns.

Usagi jumps surprised. "You startled me!"

"Listen carefully to what I have to say. It's been a secret until now, but I am really from the Moon." Luna states, pointing up at the moon with her paw.

"What?" Ami-chan exclaims surprised.

"From the Moon?" Usagi says surprised.

"What?" Rei states surprised.

"No way!" Mako-chan denies surprised.

"Why did you come to Earth?" Rei asks.

"To find and awaken you, girls," Luna admits.

"This is hard to believe," Mako-chan states, looking at Ami-chan.

"But I believe it because Luna says so," Ami-chan says with a smile.

"Thank you, Ami-chan. The princess and the younger princess we're looking for are the Princesses of the Moon Kingdom." Luna admits.

"The Moon Kingdom's…." "…princesses?" Rei starts while Ami-chan finishes for her.

Mako-chan looks up at the Moon, "There's a kingdom on the Moon? It sounds like a fairy tale."

"We must find the younger Princess, and you have to protect her. As soon as possible." Luna states urgently.

Usagi is still looking up at the Moon until she looks down at Luna. "Say, Luna, it is true that there's a rabbit on the Moon making mochi?"

"Come on!" Luna scolds in disbelief.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Kunzite is holding a case with the Rainbow Crystal they have placed inside. "Beautiful." He praises.

Zoisite is standing behind him, looking at the crystal as well. "Truly beautiful."

Kunzite lifts his head. "But, we must have all seven Rainbow Crystals to witness their true beauty. Don't you think so?" He questions looking down at Zoisite.

Zoisite moves closer and leans against his side. "Kunzite-sama…I will find the remaining Rainbow Crystals for you."

"I will look forward to it. When we have all seven Rainbow Crystals, we will gain possession of the legendary Silver Crystal. By obtaining the legendary Silver Crystal as soon as possible, I'd like to make Queen Beryl-sama happy." Kunzite comments.

Zoisite looks away and bites the tip of his thumbnail. O _h! I'm jealous!_

Lightning flashes outside, lightening up the creepy castle they live in.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~School Next Day~~~**

* * *

At Lunchtime Naru and Umino are eating their lunch together. Though I do know that neither has a crush on the other. But Umino doesn't seem to have a crush on Usagi anymore either, maybe he has moved onto someone else. _I wonder who?_

"Your shrimp tempura looks delicious. Would you trade for my pepper?" Naru-chan asks Umino.

"Naru-chan, if you like it, help yourself!" Umino offers.

"Thank you," Naru-chan says happily.

Umino keeps on sighing and when Usagi and I walk over, he just gets up and walks away. Usagi follows after him but I stay behind with Naru-chan on the bench.

"Any idea who Umino now likes instead of Usagi?" I question softly.

Naru-chan shakes her head. "I have no idea. She looks down briefly before looking up at me hesitantly. "Has he…Has he woken up yet?" She asks softly.

My eyes soften. "He is completely healed, and all the evil energy has left his body, but he hasn't woken up yet. It shouldn't be for much longer I promise."

Naru-chan nods her head and we go back to eating.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi and Umino head into an empty classroom. "Don't hesitate, just keep on pushing!"

Umino lifts his head. "But what should I do?"

Usagi looks at him before looking away, closing her eyes and lifts up a finger. "Being so much more experience in love, I, Usagi-san will teach you." She opens her eyes and turns to looks at him. "You must transform into a cool guy."

Umino looks the other way confused. "A cool guy?" He looks at Usagi. "Such as?"

"Like Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi exclaims.

"Who's Tuxedo Mask?" Umino asks.

"Tuxedo Mask is…" Usagi describes him and his actions.

"I see. If I become Tuxedo Mask, I'll win her heart, right?" Umino queries happily.

"Uh, you're missing the point. Just take him as an example and…" Usagi starts.

"All right, I'll become Tuxedo Mask!" He cheers. He runs forward and stands on two chairs. "This is the birth of Tuxedo Umino Mask!"

Usagi lets out a sigh and folds her arm across her chest.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

Lunetta headed straight to her new house at Jadeites. "Hey, do you feel like somebody is following us?" Naru-chan asks.

We turn around but we can't see anyone. A dog walks by and barks at Usagi causing her to let out a yell.

"Nice girl, nice girl, stop it." Her owner says.

"Tuxedo Umino Mask is here!" Umino says with a plastic hammer in his hand. An evil creature that bares your teeth at Naru-chan and Usagi-chan! In the name of justice, I'll punish you!"

"What do you think you're doing?" The owner of the dog says after snatching the hammer out of Umino's hand. She hits Umino on the head with it once before turning away and throwing it on the ground. "How rude! Were you scared, my girl?"

"What are you doing, Umino?" Naru-chan questions.

Umino stands up and chuckles. "I'm not Umino. For love and justice, I am Tuxedo Umino Mask. Farewell."

"What's going on?" Naru-chan asks.

* * *

 **~~~At the Arcade~~~**

* * *

Naru-chan points to the arcade. "Hey, do you want to go in for a while?"

"Sure." Usagi and I agree.

The doors open and Umino comes out. "No! You shouldn't play on your way home. You'll also lose your allowance here. If you REALLY have to go in, then walk over me, Tuxedo Umino Mask." Umino states before laying in front of them, head lowered.

Usagi and Naru-chan share a glance before speaking at the same time. "Excuse us!" They jump on his back and then walks over.

I walk around him instead of over him. "Honestly, I think Umino's gone nuts." Naru-chan comments.

Usagi lets out a strained laugh. "Really."

"Hi, Usagi-chan! Selena-chan!" Motoki greets from behind us.

"Motoki-oniisan!" Usagi exclaims happily.

"Oh, yeah…Would you like some free tickets?" Motoki asks.

"Free tickets? Really?" Usagi asks happily.

"I'm a little too old for the Redman Show at the amusement park," Motoki admits.

"The Redman Show?" Usagi and Naru-chan exclaim.

"But I guess that you three are too old for it, too." Motoki points out thoughtfully.

Usagi thinks before she speaks again. "We'll take them."

"Ehh? You are going Usagi?" Naru-chan questions.

"Yeah along with you and Umino," Usagi says happily.

"I'll go along!" Umino says after popping up behind us.

"I still don't feel like it," Naru-chan says. Naru-chan lets out a sigh. "Okay, okay. We'll go as friends."

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"Come forth, new power." Zoisite lifts his head and the Black Crystal comes out of an overflowing cauldron. It glows a bright green. "I have modified, the Black Crystal." It moves towards his hand and he catches it and the glow stops. "With it, I can turn humans into Youma." He chuckles.

Zoisite looks down at the photograph of Kunzite and himself. He picks the frame up. "Kunzite-sama, I will take the Rainbow Crystal from the Sailor Senshi." He rests the Black Crystal against his cheek before a large smirk appears on his face.

The night, Zoisite's petals appear in front of Naru's house before going through the side of the door and appearing on the stairs. The petals disappear and Zoisite appears. _In order to lure out Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia, I will turn their friend Osaka Naru into a Youma._

He holds out his hand and the Black Crystal hovers above it. A doorbell is rang causing Zoisite to look up with a gasp.

"Who is it?" Naru questions.

The lights turn on and Zoisite takes a step back. "Tuxedo Mask!" Umino walks to the top of the stairs and gazes down. _So, he anticipated my plan. Very clever. In view of this new insight, I will leave until later._ His petals surround his and he disappears.

Umino's legs shake and he falls to his bottom, pale. "What was that?" He gulps. "But I'm glad I came." Umino lets out a sigh and heads back home.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I get changed before we leave the house before noon. I change into a light-yellow turtleneck, black skirt with white lines chequered, brown knee boots, a light blue hat and a light blue handbag.

Usagi meets up with Naru-chan and Umino while I head over to the arcade. When I get into the arcade, I order some fries and a coke.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

I head to the amusement park to meet up with Naru-chan and Umino. Luna is following behind me. "Usagi-chan, what happened to the mission to search for the Princess? I told you many times, but you weren't listening to me, were you?"

I look down at Luna with a smile on my face. "No, I listened. But I'm spending a day with Naru-chan and Umino. Nee-chan said she will keep an eye out while I do." I see the pair of them and run over to them and the three of us head inside.

We stand in front of the stage where a man wearing a red outfit jump onto it. "Hiyaa! Redman is here!" The monster runs towards him and he jumps in the air. "Redman Kick!"

Naru-chan looks at Umino. "Umino, I'm glad you left that stupid costume behind."

I look at Umino and sweatdrop when he laughs. "Umino…you have it don't you?" I question is disbelief.

"I have it in my backpack," Umino admits happily. "If you or Usagi-san get into any trouble, I can transform right away."

Naru-chan and I share a strained smile as we sweatdrop.

"Redman Punch!" The monster falls to the ground.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Zoisite is sitting on one of the horses, the Black Crystal held in his hand. _Black Crystal, turn that girl into a Youma._ The Black Crystal spins before focusing on Naru which Luna notices. "Zoi!" A beam is released and heads straight towards Naru. Luckily, she drops her bag and reaches down to pick it up and it flies past her head causing her eyes to widen.

It hits Redman instead and evil energy surrounds him. When it disappears, he is a Youma. He turns to look at the crowd and his eye flash. "He transformed into a monster!" A boy says in amazement.

"Now it's 'Monster vs The Monster.'" Another boy exclaims happily.

"Youma Akan is here!" Redman states causing the fake monster to sweatdrop and back away surprised. "Youma?"

Zoisite places a hand on his head. "Oh, no! What a goof up!"

Youma Akan jumps and kicks the fake monster off the stage. He lifts its hand and it glows green. When the light disappears, they are small green balls resting there. "Akan Lake Balls!"

Naru, Umino and Usagi duck but the people behind them get hit. He throws it at the fake monster, but they break, and he takes off his mask. "What are you doing?" Akan throws another one at him and it hits his face and sends him to the ground. The people who had been hit are surrounded by green balls.

Usagi lets out a gasp and looks down at Luna. "Luna…it couldn't be…"

Luna nods her head but stays silent. Usagi lets out a gasp. "Naru-chan!"

Youma Akan just of the stage and stands in front of Naru. He lifts his arm. "Akan Lake Balls!"

Usagi rushes towards Naru. "Run, Naru-chan!"

"Usagi!" Naru calls out as Usagi takes hold of her arm and they run in the other direction.

"Don't run away." Youma Akan states.

"Stop!" Umino shouts dressed back in his Tuxedo Mask costume. He jumps and lands in front of Youma Akan.

Usagi and Naru let out a gasp as they come to a stop and look behind them. "Umino!" Usagi and Naru exclaim worriedly.

Umino points at Youma Akan. "I, Tuxedo Umino Mask, will protect Naru-chan and Usagi-san!" He reaches into his backpack and pulls out some tempura shrimp. "Tempura Shrimp Attack! Yaa!" He throws them and they don't do anything.

Youma Akan throws out his arm and knocks Umino backwards sending him to the ground.

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

Walking past the arcade, once again I see Selena's sitting at one of the tables having her lunch. Rei rang again today but I ignored her call, maybe then she will click on that we are not going out.

I walk into the arcade and once again sit down opposite her. _She really is beautiful. She becomes more beautiful the more I see her._

I order a coffee before Selena notices that I am here. "Mamoru, is something the matter? You seem troubled."

I let out a sigh. "You were right about Rei. She rang asking to meet at a café again this morning. I told her before that we were just friends."

"Usagi tried to set her up with a person that has a crush on her, but she said she 'already has Mamoru-san' so I don't think she listened to what you said about just being friends. You'll have to tell her again and hope she listens." Selena says before she freezes and looks outside. "I'm sorry Mamoru but I must leave. Usagi needs me."

She stands up but once again I stop her from leaving straight away. I lean forward and place a gentle peck on her lips. She lets out a gasp and blushes softly. I let go of her hand before leading her outside. I lean down to whisper in her ear. "Be careful, my Tia."

I walk off but not before I hear her murmur. "Tuxedo Mask…is Mamoru?"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I snap out of my thoughts and run towards the amusement park. I get there in time to see Usagi transform. I follow Usagi's lead and transform myself. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!"

Both Umino and Naru-chan are awake still so I use my magic to make them fall unconscious. I don't want either of them to get hurt.

"To use the Lake Balls of Lake Akan as weapons, of all things! The Hokkaido Tourism Bureau hasn't given you permission!" Usagi calls out.

"Akan!" He throws the balls at us, but we jump out of the way. "For love and justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Moon!" Usagi calls out.

"Likewise, Sailor Celestia!" I call out softly.

"In the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!" We both say at the same time.

Zoisite appears in front of us. "Well, so long as I get the result, I suppose."

"Zoisite!" Usagi yells.

"I've been waiting for you, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia. There is a favour I need to ask you." He comments with a smirk on his face.

"What is it?" Usagi demands.

Zoisite jumps in front of us. "I want you to hand over the Rainbow Crystal you took."

"You've got to be kidding!" Usagi denies.

"Then do you want all those people trapped in the Lake Balls to suffocate?" Zoisite comments as he turns to look at them. "Within a few seconds, those trapped in the Balls will run out of air."

"Oh, no!" Usagi says before looking at me. I nod my head slightly.

"Now, hand over the Rainbow Crystal! Now, now, now, now! NOW!" Zoisite orders.

"All right." Usagi takes out the Rainbow Crystal. "There."

"Very good girl." He takes the Rainbow Crystal out of Usagi's hand, but it is then knocked out of his hand by a black cane. "You!"

"Tuxedo Mask-sama!" Usagi exclaims.

"I will not let you have the Rainbow Crystal." Tuxedo Mask states.

"Silence!" Zoisite shouts before sends a blast of pink petals at him that turn into thorns. Tuxedo Mask blocks them by spinning his cane in a circle.

Usagi picks up the Rainbow Crystal at the same time Akan throws Lake Balls at us. We dodge but the Rainbow Crystal falls out of Usagi's hands. Zoisite and Tuxedo Mask continue fighting but Usagi and I focus on Akan.

"Moon Tiara Action! Just a little bit. " Usagi says sheepishly.

"Moon Slash!" I call out softly, keeping the power low.

Akan falls to the floor. Usagi catches her tiara and put it back on. "Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out at the same time.

"Refresh!" The Youma Akan turns back into a human. One by one the Lake Balls is removed from the other people, though they stay unconscious.

We run towards the Rainbow Crystal but Zoisite gets there first. "Don't!" Luna calls out as she tries stopping him, but she is hit out of the way. I use my magic to bring Luna to my arms where I quickly heal her. "The Rainbow Crystal!" Usagi shouts.

Zoisite has it in his hands. "I've got the Rainbow Crystal."

"No! Give it back!" Usagi demands.

Tuxedo Mask throws a rose at him, but it goes straight through the pink petal left behind. "Farewell."

"Zoisite!" Tuxedo Mask curses.

"Oh, my Rainbow Crystal!" Usagi cries out.

Tuxedo Mask jumps down and stands at my side. Using my magic, I put a spare mobile phone that I don't use inside his cape. "I will get the Rainbow Crystal back." He states.

"Thank you, Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi cheers.

"Don't thank me. When I get the Rainbow Crystal back, I will keep it. Farewell, until we meet again." He comments as he walks off.

Eventually, everyone regained consciousness and the Redman Show were started once again from the beginning.

* * *

 **~~~Later that Night~~~**

* * *

Usagi is staring out of her bedroom window. "Usagi-chan. You lost the Rainbow Crystal…what a big mess! Are you listening to me, Usagi-chan?"

She isn't listening. She takes out the star locket I made for her and listened to the melody while gazing up at the moon. I look at Usagi briefly and a soft smile appears on my face. She is worried due to my feelings and Tuxedo Mask's action. I let out a soft chuckle before turning my gaze away and looking up at the moon, listening to the soft melody.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty-Three~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Moon Tiara Action! Just a little bit. " Usagi says sheepishly.

"Moon Slash!" I call out softly, keeping the power low.

Akan falls to the floor. Usagi catches her tiara and put it back on. "Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out at the same time.

"Refresh!" The Youma Akan turns back into a human. One by one the Lake Balls is removed from the other people, though they stay unconscious.

We run towards the Rainbow Crystal but Zoisite gets there first. "Don't!" Luna calls out as she tries stopping him, but she is hit out of the way. I use my magic to bring Luna to my arms where I quickly heal her. "The Rainbow Crystal!" Usagi shouts.

Zoisite has it in his hands. "I've got the Rainbow Crystal."

"No! Give it back!" Usagi demands.

Tuxedo Mask throws a rose at him, but it goes straight through the pink petal left behind. "Farewell."

"Zoisite!" Tuxedo Mask curses.

"Oh, my Rainbow Crystal!" Usagi cries out.

Tuxedo Mask jumps down and stands at my side. Using my magic, I put a spare mobile phone that I don't use inside his cape. "I will get the Rainbow Crystal back." He states.

"Thank you, Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi cheers.

"Don't thank me. When I get the Rainbow Crystal back, I will keep it. Farewell, until we meet again." He comments as he walks off.

Eventually, everyone regained consciousness and the Redman Show were started once again from the beginning.

* * *

 **~~~Later that Night~~~**

* * *

Usagi is staring out of her bedroom window. "Usagi-chan. You lost the Rainbow Crystal…what a big mess! Are you listening to me, Usagi-chan?"

She isn't listening. She takes out the star locket I made for her and listened to the melody while gazing up at the moon. I look at Usagi briefly and a soft smile appears on my face. She is worried due to my feelings and Tuxedo Mask's action. I let out a soft chuckle before turning my gaze away and looking up at the moon, listening to the soft melody.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Scenes of when Nephrite attacked Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia is shown. "Prepare to meet your fate, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!"

A rose appears and embeds in the floor. "I will fight you, Nephrite." Tuxedo Mask states.

Sailor Moon sits up. "Tuxedo Mask-sama!" She calls out before looking at Sailor Celestia with a sly smirk on her face.

Queen Beryl clenches her fist as more scenes appear. The next scene shows Housenka, Suzuran and Grape and their defeats at the hands-on Sailor Celestia's attack. "I have seen enough!" She yells. It shatters and falls to the ground. "Zoisite, what is the meaning of this? I've had enough of such visions."

Zoisite turns to look at her. "Queen Beryl-sama. You see that these were a vision in which we almost had Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia—but someone rescued them, correct?" He lowers his head and closes his eyes.

"You mean Tuxedo Mask? Who is this man?" She asks.

"Unfortunately, that is unknown. However, Queen Beryl-sama, Tuxedo Mask always appears when Sailor Celestia is in danger. Knowing that, we can lure him out." Zoisite states.

"In order to take back the Rainbow Crystals he stole? Zoisite, remember that this is your very last chance." Queen Beryl warns.

Zoisite bows his head. "Yes, I understand that clearly."

"Wait, Zoisite." Kunzite calls out.

Zoisite looks up, opens his eyes and looks to the right. "Kunzite-sama!"

Kunzite looks at Queen Beryl and bows slightly before straightening up and looking at Zoisite. "To lure out Tuxedo Mask, you must also keep the Sailor Senshi away from him." He looks at Queen Beryl. "Queen Beryl-sama, I will see to that part of the plan."

"Very well. Show me the Seven Rainbow Crystals assembled before me." She orders.

Both Kunzite and Zoisite bow. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Zoisite peeks out Kunzite. _Kunzite-sama, for your sake, I will succeed even at the cost of my life._ He clenches his fist against his chest.

* * *

 **~~~At a Bank~~~**

* * *

Shooting comes from inside followed by glass shattering and female screams. A gun is lifted up and pointed at them. "Hands up! Get out the money!" The man with the gun orders. He places a bag on the desk. "Move it!"

There is a glimmer of light as something heads towards him. It knocks the gun out of his hand and another hand reaches out and catches the boomerang. The arm lowers to show Sailor Celestia but the colour of her outfit is wrong, even her eyes colour and hair colour is wrong.

"Wh…who are you?" The robber demands.

Sailor Celestia jumps in the air and kicks him causing him to bang into the wall and fall unconscious.

On the TV, the event is talked about. "A news update. the heroine whose exploits have been making headlines, the pretty senshi Sailor Celestia, has captured a bank robber."

Luna lifts her head up from the couch confused as the announcer continues. "Today at two in the afternoon, the robber entered the Juban branch of the Tozai Bank, fired a shot, and demanded that the clerk's hand over the money."

Luna looks up surprised. "What, Selena-chan!? No way!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I change into a light pink turtleneck, black skirt with white lines chequered, brown knee boots, a light blue hat and a light blue handbag with everything from my other bag inside. After changing I head to the department store and look for medical books to buy. When inside I go straight to the medical section.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

I pout slightly as Nee-chan leaves the house leaving without me. My pout disappears when Mako-chan contacts me to meet up.

We head to a crepe stand where I pick up two. One had strawberries and the other has kiwis. "This…This…" I take a large bite out of the strawberry before doing the same with the kiwi's one. "This IS happiness! This is a proper junior high girl's holiday!"

"Usagi-chan, if you eat too much, you'll gain weight," Mako-chan warns teasingly.

"But, how can I stop?" I pout before laughing happily.

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

I head to the department store to look at some more books. When I go inside I see Selena looking inside the medical section. _Is she interested in medicine?_

"Selena!" I call out.

She turns around to look at me. "Mamoru, how are you today? No problems with Rei?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And no Rei's hasn't contacted me today, looking to go on a date. Are you interested in medicine?" I ask interested.

Selena nods her head softly with a small smile on her face. "Hmm, yeah. I'm good at healing but I still need to know about the body to heal it in the first place."

I was about to reply when the ropes holding the window washer was cut by something. Selena and I rush over to the window. "They're in danger!"

The rope holding one of the windows washer's snaps and he is about to fall when all of a sudden Sailor Celestia swings past the window and the pair of them land safely. Though I know that it wasn't Sailor Celestia, she is standing right next to me, not to mention the colour of her outfit was wrong. It was purple instead of the blue it was meant to be. Even her hair colour and eye colour is completely wrong.

I hear Selena murmur. "Seriously, Zoisite. If you are going to pretend to me, at least make sure you get the colours of my outfit right. Not to mention my eye and hair colour. They are both completely wrong." She pinches the bridge of her nose. "I am going to have a headache at the end of this."

We both leave the building. I go in one direction while Selena heads over to Usagi who was waiting outside.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I make my way over to Usagi and Mako-chan. "Usagi, Mako-chan."

"Nee-chan! That wasn't you was it? The colours of the outfit and the eye colour were wrong." Usagi queries.

I nod my head softly. "Yes, I was inside the department store looking at some medical books. It must be Zoisite. He might be planning to draw us out for some reason."

Mako-chan nods her head. "Anyway, let's contact Luna and everybody and follow her."

I look around the crowd until my gaze landed on a cat. And not any cat but Artemis. He must have felt my gaze on him because he looks up at me. His eyes widen in surprise before they soften. He nods his head and looks up at the girl next to him. _She must be Sailor Venus._ I take in her energy quickly before Usagi, Mako-chan and I leave the area.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

The fake Sailor Celestia jumps across the building as a figure watching from the top of another building, arms folded across his chest. "Only the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask can follow those moves _._ " It is Kunzite. "Come quickly. I'm waiting Tuxedo Mask."

At the same time, Mamoru has also chased after the fake Celestia. "I'm sure she came this way. Did I lose her?"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At the Docks~~~**

* * *

We end up following the fake Sailor Celestia to the Docks. "For a fake Sailor Celestia to appear, of all things," Ami-chan says.

"Really. I saw the bank robbery on the news." Rei agrees.

"The question is what the intentions of the Sailor Celestia imposter are? Is it an enemy trick, or is she a new ally?" Ami queries.

"A new ally?" Rei repeats before looking up at Luna. "Could she be the fifth soldier, Luna?"

Luna hesitant before I answer for her. "No, she isn't. It is Zoisite in disguise. Besides the last sailor soldier has Artemis with her."

We hear a scream coming not that far away from us. "Let's go, everyone!"

"Okay!" They all agree. I don't follow after them though. I search for Tuxedo Mask. I have no doubt Mamoru came this way. I find his energy signal and go in his direction. He is heading to the same area we were heading so I end up catching with Usagi and the others anyway.

The fake Celestia is tied up and hanging from the crane. A man is standing on a container. _That man…Kunzite!_

"That man! Is he from the Dark Kingdom?" Mako-chan asks.

"Everybody, transform!" Usagi orders. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out at the same time.

"Mercury Power Makeup!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Mars Power Makeup!" Rei calls out.

"Jupiter Power Makeup!" Mako-chan calls out.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Kunzite gazes at the city will all its bright lights. _What an eyesore these useless lights are. The true beauty is darkness._ He closes his eyes. _The darkness of the Dark Kingdom will highlight all things of the world._ He opens his eyes. _I want to see such a gorgeous scene soon._ His eyes gleam coldly.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"I won't allow it to happen! It's in very bad taste to tie up and hang a girl! For love and justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Moon!" Usagi calls out.

"Likewise, Sailor Celestia!" I call out softly.

"Likewise, Sailor Mercury!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Likewise, Sailor Mars!" Rei calls out.

"And Sailor Jupiter!" Mako-chan calls out.

"In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you into little bits!" Usagi finishes.

"I have been waiting for you. I am Kunzite, one of the four lords of the Dark Kingdom. Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia and the Sailor Senshi, prepare yourselves to meet your fate."

He holds his hands out in front of him, black energy crackling around his hands. Slowly a barrier surrounds us. "So, what do you think of this beautiful shadow?"

"Nice trick. Fire…Soul!" Rei calls out but her attack is absorbed by the barrier.

"Mars…your acting big-headed once again." I scold.

A shadow figure of Kunzite appears in front of us. He sends vials at us that explode at contact. We all dodge out of the way. He carries on send the vials at us but we continuing dodging.

"He's tough." Mako-chan states.

The shadowy figure of Kunzite appears once again, but upside down. "Well?"

"Supreme…Thunder!" Mako-chan calls out and once again her attack is absorbed.

"The power's been absorbed into the darkness!" Ami-chan explains.

The real Kunzite laughs, and he jumps down and lands in front of the dome he created. "Is that the power of the Sailor Senshi?" He once again holds out his hands and the dome begins shrinking.

I see Tuxedo Mask out the corner of my eyes. He looks in my direction and our gazes lock. He nods his head before he rushes off with the fake Celestia. Hopeful he will be fine against Zoisite since he knows that it is Zoisite. I send a copy of myself, disillusioned to where Tuxedo Mask and Zoisite was.

While Tuxedo Mask was distracted Zoisite uses that change, still in my form mind you, to stab him in the back with a shard of ice.

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

Selena was right; it was Zoisite from the beginning. Pain is coursing through my shoulder. Selena said that she can heal; hopefully, she can look at it later on.

"Zoisite!" I call out, slightly surprised.

"You won't feel the pain long, Tuxedo Mask-sama. Zoi!" He sends his pink petals at me. I run and hide. "It's no use running away. This time I will have your Rainbow Crystals. Zoi!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"Oh, no we trapped!" Usagi cries.

"I'll do something about it. Supreme…Thunder!" Mako-chan calls out once more. It doesn't work. "It's useless! The barrier can absorb all the power!"

"Give up! You cannot break through this barrier." Kunzite taunts.

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

I stay hidden until Zoisite starts destroying the crates and sacks. I am forced into the open.

"I found you." Zoisite lunges at me. "Die!"

I stop the shard of ice with my cane. "Zoi!" He once again sends his petals at me causing my mask to fall off.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Queen Beryl lets out a gasp as Mamoru's face appears in her crystal ball. "Th…this man!"

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

"My, what a pretty face. But I won't forgive you. Prepare yourself!" His shard of ice begins to glow.

"Crescent…Beam!" A female voice calls out.

The shard of ice is knocked out of Zoisite's hand. "Ouch! It hurts! Who are you?" Zoisite demands.

I use this chance to escape and text Selena my address so she can come around later.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Zoisite looks back at Tuxedo Mask to see that he is gone. "Oh, no!" He looks back up at the female to see that she is gone as well. "Arrgh! You made a fool of me. Whoever you are, I'll tear you to pieces! Arrgh!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I closed my eyes as lunar energy surrounds my body. The dome is really small at this point until I open my eyes and a wave of lunar energy leaves my body, destroying the dome.

"Impossible! My dome shattered." Kunzite exclaims in disbelief.

Pain coursed through my body causing me to grit my teeth. My body isn't ready yet to use so much lunar energy. My princess form hasn't awakened just yet and won't until Usagi's is awakened. I shake off the pain coursing through my body and focus on Kunzite.

My copy is released, and I get the memories of what happened between Mamoru and Zoisite. Not to mention Venus has finally come onto the scene. I feel my phone vibrate. There are only three people that have my number, Lunetta, Jadeite, and Mamoru.

Zoisite joins Kunzite side. "Kunzite-sama, beware! Another enemy is nearby. Someone rescued Tuxedo Mask."

"Zoisite! You let Tuxedo Mask get away?" Kunzite scolds.

"Please, don't be angry because of this." Zoisite comments.

While Kunzite and Zoisite are distracted an attack is sent towards them.

"Crescent…Beam!" A female voice calls out.

"Who is it?" Kunzite demands.

"The pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Venus!" She takes off her mask. "Here I am, at last!"

Two crescent moons collided above her head before she raised her right index finger up to touch them. She lowered her right arm to point at her target as her left arm came to rest on her elbow, then shot a beam of light from her index finger. "Crescent…Beam!"

The pair of them dodges. "Sailor V! You're Sailor V-chan, aren't you?" Usagi asks.

Artemis appears above Luna on the top pipe. "The soldier for justice, Sailor V! But her true identity is…The pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Venus!" Artemis jumps and lands next to Luna. "Luna, it's been a long time. Crescent, Yue, you two!"

"Artemis!" Luna, Crescent and Yue exclaim.

"How dare you! Kunzite-sama, please go! I will handle them." Zoisite curses as he stands in front of Kunzite, arms held out wide.

A voice comes from the sky. "Wait, Zoisite, Kunzite!"

"Queen Beryl-sama!" Kunzite calls out.

Her face appears in the sky. "That is enough. The situation has changed. Withdraw."

"But why?" Zoisite questions confused.

"Withdraw! I order it!" She orders.

"We have no choice." Kunzite states closing his eyes.

"But, Kunzite-sama…" Zoisite trails off.

"Sailor Senshi—we will meet again." Kunzite claims before they disappear.

We move to a different area on the dock. "Now the six soldiers and four Neko's are assembled. That means that everyone is here now." Artemis states.

"Sailor V, no, Sailor Venus," Mako-chan says.

Usagi lets out a gasp. "Are you the younger Moon Princess?"

Sailor Venus doesn't answer but just smiles. She must have her memories of her previous life back already.

* * *

 **~~~To be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty-Four~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Crescent…Beam!" A female voice calls out.

"Who is it?" Kunzite demands.

"The pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Venus!" She takes off her mask. "Here I am, at last!"

Two crescent moons collided above her head before she raised her right index finger up to touch them. She lowered her right arm to point at her target as her left arm came to rest on her elbow, then shot a beam of light from her index finger. "Crescent…Beam!"

The pair of them dodges. "Sailor V! You're Sailor V-chan, aren't you?" Usagi asks.

Artemis appears above Luna on the top pipe. "The soldier for justice, Sailor V! But her true identity is…The pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Venus!" Artemis jumps and lands next to Luna. "Luna, it's been a long time. Crescent, Yue, you two!"

"Artemis!" Luna, Crescent and Yue exclaim.

"How dare you! Kunzite-sama, please go! I will handle them." Zoisite curses as he stands in front of Kunzite, arms held out wide.

A voice comes from the sky. "Wait, Zoisite, Kunzite!"

"Queen Beryl-sama!" Kunzite calls out.

Her face appears in the sky. "That is enough. The situation has changed. Withdraw."

"But why?" Zoisite questions confused.

"Withdraw! I order it!" She orders.

"We have no choice." Kunzite states closing his eyes.

"But, Kunzite-sama…" Zoisite trails off.

"Sailor Senshi—we will meet again." Kunzite claims before they disappear.

We move to a different area on the dock. "Now the six soldiers and four Neko's are assembled. That means that everyone is here now." Artemis states.

"Sailor V, no, Sailor Venus," Mako-chan says.

Usagi lets out a gasp. "Are you the younger Moon Princess?"

Sailor Venus doesn't answer but just smiles. She must have her memories of her previous life back already.

* * *

 **~~~To be Continued~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

"No, I'm one of the soldiers to protect the younger princess, like you are. Nice to meet you, everyone." She says, holding out her hand. Usagi, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, and Rei put their hand over hers. "Nice to meet you." They say one after the other.

My eyes lock with Venus and it softens ever so slightly. Artemis breaks the silence. "Sorry to break the festive mood, but we're in the middle of investigating a certain place. I'll fill you in tomorrow. Let's meet at the Hikawa Shrine in the afternoon. See you later, Luna, Crescent, and Yue."

"See you tomorrow." Luna agrees.

"See you, everybody," Venus says before leaping into the air.

"Off she goes." Ami-chan states.

"She's pretty hasty, isn't she?" Rei points out.

Stars are in Usagi's eyes. "But she's so cool!

We all end up going home but I sneak out (I leave a copy of myself in my room) and head over to Mamoru's apartment.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"Queen Beryl-sama, why did you call us back?" Kunzite questions.

Zoisite lowers his head, eye closed and fists clenched. "We almost defeated Tuxedo Mask and recovered the Rainbow Crystals."

Queen Beryl holds out her hand. "It was the order of our Great Ruler."

"The Great Ruler?" Kunzite repeats.

Queen Beryl lowers her hand. "Tuxedo Mask must not be killed. You are to bring him back alive."

"But why?" Zoisite questions confused.

She narrows her eyes. "I do ot explain orders!"

Zoisite moves back in surprise as Kunzite bows his head slightly with his eyes closed. "Understood."

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

My doorbell rings. I slowly walk over to the door and open it. It is Selena. She walks inside before looking at my shoulder. "Mamoru can you sit on your couch and take off your shirt? I need to look at your shoulder."

I follow her orders and sit still. She takes a first aid kit out of her bag. She takes out some cotton balls and antiseptic. She gently prods my wound with the cotton balls. Slowly the pain disappears.

Her hands begin to glow. One is moonlight silver and the other is gold. I watch as she places them over my shoulder and as I watch my wound closes and disappears, leaving no scar behind.

With her bare hands on my shoulders and the pain completely gone, pleasure coursed through me. She removes her hands and put her first kit back in her back. She was about to stand up when she tenses, and I see that she is clenching her teeth. "Selena, is everything alright?"

She is breathing heavily. "I-I just used too much Lunar energy that my body isn't able to handle at the moment. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

I help her sit down on the couch. She leans back, her head tilted backwards. Her eyes are closed, and she is taking deep breaths. The pain must have been too much for her because when I glance in her direction, she was fast asleep.

I gently pick her up and carry her over to my bed. I place her under the covers and lean down to gently peck her lips. I go back over to the couch and lean against it.

"What a cool place you have here." A male voice says before Zoisite's face appears.

"What are you doing here?" I demand.

"Well, once I knew who you were, it was very easy to find you—Mamoru-chan." He teases.

"What do you want?" I question.

"Well, now that we both know who we are, let's settle things once and for all." He comments.

"Settle things?" I query.

"Yes. How about a duel, with the Rainbow Crystals at stake? A fair fight, one to one." Zoisite says.

"All right. I accept your challenge." I agree without hesitation.

"You're a very good boy. Shall we meet at the high rise in the bay area, the Starlight Tower?" Zoisite offers.

"Good enough." I agree.

"Then we'll meet at five this afternoon. Nighty-night, Mamoru-chan." Zoisite states.

Zoisite's face disappears from view. I peek into my room to see that Selena is beginning to wake up. She slowly opens her eyes and sits up. She rubs her eyes before stretching her arms above her head. "Selena, are you alright now?"

She looks in my direction and smiles softly. My heart starts racing in my chest. "Yes, I am fine now. I better head back home before they notice I am gone."

 _Do I tell her about the challenge tomorrow or not?_

"You're not going by yourself later on today. You do know that don't you?" She points out softly.

 _What? How does she know?_

"How do you know about that?" I question surprised.

"I have sensitive hearing and photographic memory. I can remember most things even if I am asleep. I have school tomorrow, but I meet up with you afterwards and you can't say no. I would follow you either way." She admits with a smile.

She gets out of my bed and picks up her bag. She heads over to my door and puts back on her boots. She leans up and kisses my cheek and turns to leave. I grab her hand before pulling her to my chest. I lean down and kiss her on her lips.

When I finally pull back she is blushing and the pair of us are breathing heavily. I gently peck her on her lips once more before I let go of her hand and she leaves through the door.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I am still in a daze when I get outside Mamoru's apartment. I snap out of it before apparating to Jadeite's house to check on Nephrite. _Hmm, he should wake up in a couple of days I think._

I apparate back to my bedroom and change into my pink silk nightie. I am asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow.

* * *

 **~~~After School the Next Day~~~**

* * *

As soon as school finishes Lunetta goes around Jadeite's and I head to meet Mamoru. He was waiting for me at his apartment. We slowly head towards the Starlight Tower.

"Nee-chan! Why are you with the jerk?" Usagi exclaims surprised.

"We have something we need to do that's all," I say softly.

"Dumpling Head? You're always cheerful, aren't you?" Mamoru teases.

"Sorry, sure! I'm the year-round energetic and cheerful girl." Usagi shouts with a pout and sticks out her good.

"That's good. Always stay energetic." Mamoru praises.

Mamoru and I walk off, leaving Usagi behind. We ended up hiding in an alleyway, looking up at the Starlight Tower. Someone touches Mamoru's shoulder. He lifts his hand and moves it towards them. Usagi lets out a scream. She followed us then.

"Dumpling!" Mamoru exclaims surprised.

"What do you think you're doing?" Usagi demands.

"And what are you doing here?" Mamoru demands back.

"I came because you were alone with Nee-chan," Usagi admits with a pout.

"It's no business of yours." Mamoru states without hesitation.

"Well, that's true, but…" Usagi trails off.

"Go home!" Mamoru orders. He walks off and I run to catch up with him.

"Don't talk to me like that! Hey, stop! Ohhh…" Usagi calls out.

Mamoru and I continue walking. All of a sudden energy covers us. "Zoisite?" Mamoru mutters.

"Oh, no! What is this? No way!" Usagi exclaims.

"You baka, why did you follow us?" Mamoru scolds.

"You shouldn't have come Usagi." I scold softly.

"But…" Usagi trails off.

A red sphere of energy surrounds the three of us and lifts us in the air and takes up to the Starlight Tower.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

"Even for that turtle Usagi, this is a bit much," Rei says.

"But, neither Usagi-chan or Selena-chan are at home." Ami comments.

"They weren't at school, either," Makoto adds.

"And we can't raise them on the communicator." Luna points out worriedly.

"Usagi-chan may ignore it but Selena-chan wouldn't." Crescent comment softly.

"Something's wrong," Yue says.

"I have a bad feeling," Rei admits.

Ami lifts his fists and a worried look appears on her face. "Anyways, we should go look for Usagi-chan and Selena-chan."

"They're at the Starlight Tower." A female voice calls out.

The three of them look to see a girl with blonde hair with a red bow and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Rei questions after breaking the silence.

Artemis looks at them in disbelief. "Have you forgotten us already?"

"Artemis!" Ami exclaims surprised. "Then, are you Sailor Venus?"

"I'm Aino Minako. Second-year junior high." Minako says.

"The enemy seems to be planning something at the Starlight Tower." Artemis states.

"If you can't use the communicator, there's no doubt. Usagi-chan and Selena-chan have gone into the Starlight Tower by themselves." Minako adds.

Rei shakes her head in denial while Ami and Makoto look surprised. Luna lowers her head and lets out a sigh. "If Usagi-chan did things like that voluntarily, I wouldn't have to work so hard."

Minako turns around and takes a step forward before turning her head around to look at them, "At any rate, let's go to the Starlight Tower now!"

The three of them look at her surprise but they nod their heads and make a sound of agreement.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

When I open my eyes, Usagi is lying on the floor and Mamoru is on his knees. Zoisite is standing the other side of the room. "Welcome. I'll put our Rainbow Crystals here. Now, place yours."

"Before I do that, send these girl's back." Mamoru orders.

"Not until I see your Rainbow Crystals." Zoisite points out.

Mamoru stands up. "Fine." Mamoru moves forward and puts his Rainbow Crystals next to Zoisites.

Zoisite laughs causing me to look at him with narrowed eyes. "What's so funny?"

Zoisite stops laughing and looks at me with a smirk. "No. I'm just happy because you're dumb."

Kunzite appears right next to the Rainbow Crystal's.

"Damn!" I curse.

The Rainbow Crystal's levitates into his hand before they disappear. "I'll take the Rainbow Crystals."

"How dare you!" I shout annoyed.

Zoisite holds out his hand. "Careful. Any funny moves and those girls behind you will be burnt to charcoal."

"Zoisite, take care of this." Kunzite orders.

"Yes." Zoisite agrees.

"Blast!" Mamoru seethes before he throws one of his roses. Kunzite dodges but it scratches Zoisite's cheek.

Usagi finally wakes up from beside me. "Zoisite? Why is Zoisite with this guy?"

Zoisite lifts his hand and places it on his right cheek. "You! You scarred my face. I'll remember this." Zoisite says before he disappears. "Chiba Mamoru, if you want the Rainbow Crystals back I'll be waiting on the top floor. I hope you live long enough to make it."

Shard of Ice grows from all the walls. A shard comes towards us and I push Usagi out of the way. "Look out!" Mamoru says as he lunges and pushes the two of us out of the way. He helps me up and I help Usagi up. "Run!" He orders.

We continue running as the ground behind us crumbles. "Enough already!" Usagi cries.

"Hang on until we reach the elevator!" Mamoru encourages.

"We nearly there Usagi! Run faster!" I say softly.

We run until we get to the elevator. Usagi pushes the elevator buttons. "Open up, dammit!"

The door opens and we get inside just in time the ground to completely crumble. Usagi lets out a sigh of relief. "We're safe."

"But we're not." Mamoru points out.

The elevator appearance changes. Usagi clings to my arm. "Oh, no! What is this?"

The elevator door disappears. There is a clicking noise before the elevator moves and starts rising upwards. Mamoru moves up to the window and places his hand on it. "I don't think we can run anymore."

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Ami and the others transform and rush over to the Starlight Tower. When they get there, they stand in front of it and look up at it. "So, this is the Starlight Tower?" Rei queries.

"It just looks like a building." Makoto comments.

Ami presses her earring and her visor appears on in on the elevator where Usagi, Selena and Mamoru is. Ami lets out a soft gasp. "Usagi-chan, Selena-chan and Mamoru-san are in the elevator."

"What's going on?" Rei exclaims confusedly.

Ami looks at the doors. "The doors are all locked."

"Then we can't get in?" Luna asks.

"This is bad." Artemis comments.

"My planet, Jupiter, bring the storm, dark clouds, and thunders! Supreme…Thunder!" Makoto calls out destroying one of the doors. Ami and the others look at her in disbelief and sweatdrop. "Forced entry is the only way. Let's go." The other makes a sound of agreement and they all run inside.

Up above, Kunzite and Zoisite are watching them. "Those ants." Kunzite insults.

"Now, we have all the Rainbow Crystal and Chiba Mamoru has been captured. And we can dispose of the Sailor Senshi." Zoisite points out.

"You'll have revenge for your scar," Kunzite adds, pulling Zoisite closer.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I join Mamoru at the window, gazing out to Tokyo. "Long elevator, isn't it? We've climbed up pretty high. Hey, why are you after the Rainbow Crystals?" Usagi asks. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk, never mind."

Mamoru looks at me for a few seconds before gazing back out the window. "To recover my past. To regain my memory, I need to gather the Rainbow Crystals and obtain the legendary Silver Crystal. When I was six, I lost my parents in a car accident. And I've never remembered anything from before. Ever since then, I've had the same dream over and over…I have to find the Silver Crystal and recover my past."

I lean against Mamoru's shoulder. He lets out a sigh and relaxes slightly. Usagi looks at the pair of us before looking out the window. "I used to think you were the most disagreeable person in the world. But I suppose I could move you down to…second place, for Nee-chan's sake."

Mamoru looks down at me and the pair of us let out a laugh. "Thank you," Mamoru says his head tilted up slightly.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Kunzite stands at the top of the building, gazing down at the city. "Sailor Senshi, this will be a fitting burial ground for you." Energy surrounds him before his eye glow and the energy gets intense causing his hair to fly behind him. Slowly, all of the lights in the city go out.

Energy surrounds the tower causing Ami and the others to come to a stop. Rei lets out a gasp. "What's happening?" Ami questions.

"Sailor Venus?" Makoto queries looking at her.

The energy gets larger and is surround the tower changing its appearance to look creepy, dark and cold.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

As we watched the lights in the city slowly go out, leaving it in complete darkness. The elevator goes dark and stops. "A blackout?" Usagi questions.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Zoisite looks down at the elevator and lets out a chuckle. The fire appears in his left hand a few times before jumping into his right. "Goodbye." Fire leaves his hand and surround the elevator shaft and slowly moves down to where the elevator has come to a stop.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We hear something so we lookup. "What's that?" Usagi exclaims surprised.

That is fire...not good. Usagi and I share a glance and I nod my head. Usagi blushes slightly. "Moon Prism Power—make up!"

We transformed just in time, just as the fire got close to us. "I'll have to tell Queen Beryl-sama that Chiba Mamoru died accidentally."

"What accident?" I question slyly.

"What?" Zoisite exclaims surprised as he turns to look at us.

"You deceived people with dirty tricks and tried to kill us. You must pay for all these sins. I, Sailor Moon, will punish you in the name of the Moon." Usagi calls out.

Zoisite lets out a scoff. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, I will dispose of you along with Tuxedo Mask."

"What do you mean?" Usagi questions. "Where in this place is Tuxedo Mask-sama?"

"I am here," Mamoru says. Usagi slowly turns around but not before looking at me to see that I wasn't surprised. Mamoru takes out a rose that glows blue before he transforms into Tuxedo Mask.

"You're…Tuxedo Mask? And Nee-chan you knew?" Usagi question surprised.

"Yeah, I found out not long ago." I point out.

"You were very brave. Now leave the rest to me." Mamoru offers.

"But…" Usagi and I both protests.

Mamoru looks at me. "Celestia, I will protect you and Sailor Moon."

"Enough chit-chat. Now let us settle the score, Tuxedo Mask." Zoisite comments annoyed.

Tuxedo Mask steps in front of us. "Very well. But do not touch Celestia or Sailor Moon."

"Of course. Let this be a fair fight. It will be very fair." Zoisite agrees but there is a sly gleam in his eyes.

Mamoru walks forward but I notice an ice shard sticking up from the ground behind Usagi and I. It lifts off the ground and heads towards Usagi's back. I lunge forward at the same time Tuxedo Mask does.

The shard goes through both Tuxedo Mask and me. It goes through my shoulder. We both fall to the floor. Usagi rushes over to our sides and lifts me off the floor. "Nee-chan! Tuxedo Mask! Are you all right?" Usagi cries out.

"Are you hurt, Usagi?" I ask softly, knowing Mamoru wishes to know. Usagi nods her head just as both Mamoru and I lose consciousness.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

"Nee-chan! Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon yells just as the rest of the sailor senshi and the four cats run into the area.

"We're too late!" Sailor Venus says.

"Tuxedo Mask-sama." Sailor Mars mutters.

"Nee-chan…" Sailor Moon says softly as a tear falls from her eye. Her tear glows. The Rainbow Crystal's appear and one by one joins Sailor Moons tear to create the Silver Crystal.

"The Silver Crystal!" Artemis points out.

"It's the legendary Silver Crystal," Luna calls out.

Sailor Moon's Moon Stick appears in which the Silver Crystal attaches itself. Sailor Moon slowly gets off the floor.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus calls out.

"Wha…what's going on?" Sailor Mercury questions.

Sailor Moon's tiara disappears leaving the crescent moon in its place. She slowly turns around and around until finally her forms changes. She changes into her princess form. She is wearing a white Empire Silhouette gown that has heavily decorated bodice gold earrings and a beaded bracelet on her right wrist.

At the same time, Sailor Celestia begins to glow. Her own Moon Stick appears and her own Silver Crystal attaches itself to the middle. Just like Sailor Moon, her eyes are glazed over as she stands up. Her form changes, into her princess form.

Long white mermaid style silk dress with silver lines with lace around and below the chest, white silk shawl with silver lines that goes over her arms, white high heels, a long silver staff with a silver lily, vines and a silver ball on top, a silver forehead diadem with a silver lily attached to the side and beads and crystals, silver dangling earring, crystal necklace and silver chain bracelets on both arms that has silver lilies and crescent moons. Her hair has changed and becomes loose, wavy long moonlight silver hair.

On top of her head, there is a silver tiara. There is a silver rainbow moonstone surrounded by leaves and vines. Around her wrist, there is a bracelet made out of rainbow moonstones.

"The Princesses. The Moon Princesses." Luna exclaims.

"They have finally awakened." Artemis states.

* * *

 **~~~To be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty-Five~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Nee-chan…" Sailor Moon says softly as a tear falls from her eye. Her tear glows. The Rainbow Crystal's appear and one by one joins Sailor Moons tear to create the Silver Crystal.

"The Silver Crystal!" Artemis points out.

"It's the legendary Silver Crystal," Luna calls out.

Sailor Moon's Moon Stick appears in which the Silver Crystal attaches itself. Sailor Moon slowly gets off the floor.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus calls out.

"Wha…what's going on?" Sailor Mercury questions.

Sailor Moon's tiara disappears leaving the crescent moon in its place. She slowly turns around and around until finally her forms changes. She changes into her princess form. She is wearing a white Empire Silhouette gown that has heavily decorated bodice gold earrings and a beaded bracelet on her right wrist.

At the same time, Sailor Celestia begins to glow. Her own Moon Stick appears, and her own Silver Crystal attaches itself to the middle. Just like Sailor Moon, her eyes are glazed over as she stands up. Her form changes, into her princess form.

A white gown with a large silver tree, silver silk and lace that reaches the ground, a silver silk shawl that goes over the arms, chain bracelets on both wrists with a gem in the centre of her hand and white high heels. Her hair has changed and has become loose long moonlight silver hair.

On top of her head, there is a silver tiara. There is a silver rainbow moonstone surrounded by leaves and vines. Around her wrist, there is a bracelet made out of rainbow moonstones.

"The Princesses. The Moon Princesses." Luna exclaims.

"They have finally awakened." Artemis states.

* * *

 **~~~To be Continued~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

 _Mamoru-san and Selena-chan were badly injured protecting Usagi-chan. The Rainbow Crystals responded to Usagi-chan's tears and formed the legendary Silver Crystal. I can't believe that Usagi-chan was the younger Princess! But there's no mistake. This warm and gentle aura belongs to the Moon Princesses. They have finally awakened!_

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"Sailor Moon. Sailor Celestia." Luna murmurs before her crescent moon on her own forehead begins to shine gold brightly. "Princesses…Princesses Serenity."

"The Princesses?" Sailor Jupiter questions. "Then Sailor Moon was the younger Princess we've been searching for? And Sailor Celestia is the eldest Princess?"

"And Mamoru-san is Tuxedo Mask-sama." Sailor Mercury points out.

Both Celestia and Sailor Moon are now sitting on the floor. Sailor Moon is leaning against Celestia while Celestia has placed Mamoru's head on her lap.

"The Princesses have awakened," Zoisite says. "Then I'll kill you all and takes the Silver Crystal! Zoi!"

Both Celestia and Sailor Moon lift their Moon Sticks in the air. Both Silver Crystals shine. Sailor Moon is pink while Celestia's is silver. Both shine and lets out beams of energy. "What?" Zoisite is sent crashing into a column and falls to the ground face first.

They place their Moon Sticks down next to them. Sailor Moon moves closer to Celestia's side.

"Endymion…" Celestia murmurs, a tear falls down her cheek.

Mamoru moves and gazes up at Celestia. "Tia… Now all the memories have returned. Tia…" He lifts his hand, entwining his fingers with hers which she rests on her chest. "I am Endymion."

Usagi let out a soft gasp. "Endymion…You were Endymion nii-san…"

Celestia and Sailor Moon close their eyes and remember. Celestia remembers the day she gave Endymion her star locket again and they both remember when Endymion rushes off to fight and protect them and Celestia's cry of his name as he does.

Sailor Moon glows pink and changes back into her sailor senshi outfit before passing out against Celestia's side. Celestia herself glows silver and changes back into Sailor Celestia but she does not pass out.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

The Memories must have been too much for Usagi to handle at the same time. "Sailor Moon!" The others call out and they run towards us. Ami-chan is the first to go to Usagi's side. Minako-chan is next and checks Usagi's pulse. She lets out a sigh of relief. "It's okay, she just fainted."

"Thank goodness." Ami-chan states.

Artemis moves close to us. "The feedback of her memories as the younger princess returning…must have been an overload."

Rei looked like she wished to come over to Mamoru's side, but she doesn't. She stays away from Mamoru and me. I gather lunar energy in my hands and once again heal Mamoru's wound. He lets out a sigh of relief and falls into unconsciousness.

Zoisite moves and slowly gets off the floor. "This is nothing…" Kunzite appears next to Zoisite. Zoisite falls next to Kunzite but Kunzite, of course, catches him. "Kunzite-sama…Kunzite-sama, Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia are the Moon Princesses."

Kunzite looks towards us. "I see. So, the Princesses awakened, and the Rainbow Crystals were drawn to them."

Ami-chan, Rei, Mako-chan and Minako-chan stand in front of Usagi and I. "I'll let you live, for a little while longer." Kunzite announced before sending an energy blast at us. I pull Usagi close to my side to shield her from the energy.

When the energy was gone Mamoru was levitated off the floor, a sphere surrounds him and glows. The sphere disappears at the same time Zoisite and Kunzite do. "Endymion!" I shout worriedly before closing my eyes and using my magic to search for him.

I find him but he is still unconscious. I use my magic to protect his mind, to stop any attempts of having his memories of me and our past erased. I have no doubt that they will use Mamoru and put evil energy inside him, just like they did with Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite. I refuse to let his memories to be erased.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"So, the Moon Princesses have awakened, and we have lost the Silver Crystal. And it seems the eldest had her own Silver Crystal. You have failed disgracefully, Kunzite." Queen Beryl scolds harshly.

Kunzite lowers his head and closes his eyes. "Yes, I have no excuse. However, the Princesses have just awakened and cannot yet fully use the Silver Crystals. I beg for your patience."

"Very well. Do whatever it takes." She looks up and narrows her eyes. "Meanwhile—Zoisite! Are you prepared?"

Zoisite holds out his hand. "Please, give me one more chance."

"You have attempted to kill Tuxedo Mask in defiance of my orders." She states angrily.

"But…" Zoisite trails off.

Her crystal ball glows, and she slowly lifts her hands. "Did you think to fool the eyes of Queen Beryl?"

Kunzite takes a step forward. "The responsibility is mine!" Her crystal ball glows completely. "Wait!"

Purple energy leaves the crystal ball and hits Zoisite backwards. He lets out a scream. "Kunzite-sama!"

Kunzite follows Zoisite descent to the ground with wide eyes before turning back to Queen Beryl. She lets out a scoff. "Dispose of that garbage."

Kunzite lowers his head and closes his head, sweat rolling down the side of his head. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Queen Beryl leaves and heads to the room where their Great Ruler is. "Our Great Ruler, Queen Metallia, please observe."

Queen Metallia lets out a groan. "Endymion. It is pleasing to see him again."

Queen Beryl is kneeling on the ground with Mamoru laying in front of her. "How could I have imagined that this man, who was once a Prince of Earth, somehow was reincarnated in this era?"

"I will revive Endymion with the Dark Power." Queen Metallia comments.

Queen Beryl lowers her head. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Back with Kunzite and Zoisite, Kunzite had lifted Zoisite up and placed in, so he is laying on his back. He kneels down at his side. "I'm sorry, Zoisite. I tried to shield you from Queen Beryl-sama's wrath."

Zoisite opens his eyes and turns his head slightly to look up at Kunzite with a small smile on his face. Kunzite leans down and lifts him up so Zoisite's head is resting against his chest. "I am happy that I will die with you beside me." His eyes shine as he struggles to lift his hand. "But, can I ask you for one last favour?"

"What is it?" Kunzite asks.

"I want to die beautifully," Zoisite admits as he lowers his hand.

Kunzite opens his cape before pushing it behind him as Zoisite who has closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Zoisite opens his eyes and lifts his hand as he is surrounded by flowers. "So pretty…I'm happy, Kunzite-sama." A petal lands on his hand. "I loved you, Kunzite-sama." He closes his eyes and a tear rolls down his cheek. He head falls forward and his hand drops.

Kunzite leans forward and wraps his arms around Zoisite with his eyes closed. "Forgive me, Zoisite." He moves his cape over Zoisite, not realizing a gold glow surrounding him and causing him to disappear. When Kunzite removes the cape, Zoisite is nowhere to be seen and a single pink petal flies by him, wind surrounding the room.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I focus on Zoisite and Kunzite's energy. An attack was just sent at Zoisite from Beryl. I use my magic to protect him from most of the attack. I wait until the last minute that Zoisite disappears and create a healing sphere around him before sending him to Jadeite's house to heal alongside Nephrite.

We are searching for an exit. Usagi is resting on my back, still unconscious.

"Are you sure this is the way out?" Minako-chan questions.

Ami-chan is looking around, using her goggles. "There's no mistake, but it will be tricky."

"What do you mean?" Luna asks.

Ami-chan continues to tap away at her minicomputer. "This space is a non-continuous hyperspace. In other words, this dimension is not connected to our world by a three-dimensional axis…but on a two-dimensional axis with the connection made through the opposite coordinate…in two directions through space of Zero dimensions."

Mako-chan lets out a sigh. "Yeah, whatever. Just work it."

Both Artemis and Luna let out a sigh. "We'll have to rely on Sailor Mercury for now."

"I'm counting on you. We have no time to be stuck here." Mako-chan points out.

Usagi lets out a moan causing everyone to freeze and look at Usagi. "Sailor Moon!" Ami-chan calls out.

"She's awake." Mako-chan points out.

"Nee-chan!" Usagi cries out.

I let Usagi off my back and she places her head on my chest. No doubt stuck at the moment when I was stabbed along with Mamoru. I wrapped one arm around her waist while I use the other to gently stroke her back.

Artemis steps forward. "Everyone-listen to me. Now that both Princesses have awakened it's time you heard everything. Luna, your memory must have come back when the Princesses awoke. Crescent and Yue already knew because Selena did."

"Yes, clearly." Luna agrees.

"We do." Crescent and Yue both agree.

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about?" Mako-chan asks.

"About our past life. And the Kingdom of the Moon, the Silver Millennium." Minako-chan states clearly.

Artemis has a serious look on his face. "In the ancient past…There was a kingdom on the Moon called the Silver Millennium."

"It was a peaceful and beautiful paradise," Luna says happily.

"It was." Both Crescent and Yue once again nod their heads.

They take turns speaking about the past.

Artemis continues. "But then…Evil Will captured the Earth."

"They invaded the Silver Millennium to gain the absolute power of the Silver Crystal." Crescent comments.

"The kingdom was destroyed in a fierce battle, but with the power of the Silver Crystal, the Evil Will was sealed up." Yue states.

"You are reincarnations of the four warriors of the kingdom." Artemis finishes.

"Then…we are Moon people?" Mako-chan questions.

Minako-chan answers Mako-chan question, "No, we are Earth humans by birth. So, our parents are our real Papa and Mamas."

Luna speaks first this time. "The Queen of the Moon was kind. In the hope that the Princesses and you could live a happy life as ordinary girls, she reincarnated you in this most peaceful time in history."

Artemis has a slight scowl on his face. "But even here, in this era, someone broke the seal on the Evil Will."

Ami-chan is doing calculations on her computer still. "And this Evil Will is the ruler of the Dark Kingdom?"

"That's right." Luna agrees.

"If it weren't for them, you could have led happy lives as ordinary girls, well apart from Selena-chan because she already knew and is the oldest," Crescent admits softly.

"But now you must defend the Silver Crystal and defeat the enemy. Otherwise, the peace of the world will not come." Yue comments seriously.

"And it's our duty to fight for what's right. Do you understand? We have to join forces and fight so that the tragedy of the past will never happen again." Minako-chan informed us.

"Right." Rei agrees.

Mako-chan nods her head with a sound of agreement. "Yes, let's fight on."

"I…Won't!" Usagi says quietly. "I don't want to fight anymore!"

Before anyone else says anything I glare at all of them and they shut up. "Usagi!" she looks up at me. "It will be fine. You are my precious imoto after all. Trust me! You don't have to fight alone, okay?" I rest my forehead against her, love in my gaze. "We'll always be together no matter what. It is my responsibility to protect my kawaii imoto after all."

Usagi calms down and clings onto my arm, her head resting on my shoulder. She nods her head hesitantly, her mood brightened up slightly. Ami-chan removes her visor. "Now, Luna, I found a way out."

"Really? Let's get out of here." Luna orders happily.

"Now, let's go," Minako-chan encourages.

We don't walk very far when Kunzite appears in the air, in front of us. "I'm surprised that you discovered the exit."

Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Rei, and Minako-chan stand in front of Usagi and I. "Luna, Crescent, Yue, Artemis! Get everyone to safety" Minako-chan orders.

"Right!" Luna, Crescent, and Yue agree.

"Be careful, Venus," Artemis warns worriedly.

"Everyone, protect the Princesses." Minako-chan states.

Mako-chan walks to stand next to Minako-chan. "I'll fight with you."

Minako-chan turns to look at her, a smile on her face. "Yes, please."

"You are wasting your time." Kunzite taunts.

"Oh, yeah? Supreme…Thunder!" Mako-chan calls out but her attack is absorbed. "No way! He absorbed the energy."

"Then how about this? Crescent…Beam." Minako-chan calls out and again her attack is absorbed.

Ami-chan steps forward slightly. "It's no use. He'll absorb any energy in this space."

"Then what can we do?" Rei questions.

A ball of energy, the same energy Mako-chan, and Minako-chan just used appears in Kunzite's hand. He sends it towards the pair of them. They let out a scream and fall to their knees.

"This is nothing." Mako-chan offers.

"You can't beat us." Minako-chan states.

"Then die!" Kunzite once again sends the same ball of energy at them. "Look out!" Rei and Ami-chan shout.

The energy hits them and again they let out a sound of pain before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Rei turns to look at us. "Look after them, Mercury. Usagi, have faith in yourself and Selena. You can do it."

"Are you prepared to die?" Kunzite taunts again.

"Fire…Soul!" Rei calls out.

"Fool." Once again Rei's attack is sent back towards her. She lets out a scream and falls to the floor unconscious.

"Are you prepared to die, Princesses?" Kunzite taunts mockingly.

"You'll have to beat me first," Ami-chan states, standing in front of us.

"Do not interfere. You pest." He sends a sphere of energy at Ami-chan and she is pushed back into Usagi and my arms. "Ami-chan, are you all right?"

"Usagi-chan, be brave," Ami-chan encourages.

"Ami-chan," Usagi mutters softly.

Voice comes inside Usagi and my minds.

 _"Usagi-chan, Selena-chan. Don't give up."_ Came from Minako-chan's voice.

 _"Usagi-chan, Selena-chan."_ Mako-chan says.

 _"Usagi, Selena,"_ Rei says.

"Everyone…Everyone…Everyone!" Usagi mutters weakly before speaking strongly, filled with determination.

Usagi stands up and I do the same. _Endymion…please help me give Usagi strength._

Usagi's tiara glows slightly. We both get out our Moon Sticks. "So, you're ready to go to Hell, Princesses. Fine. For the life of Zoisite…You must die!" He sends a big ball of purple energy at us.

"Please, Silver Crystal!" Usagi pleads.

Our Silver Crystals shine once more and give off beams of light before a barrier surrounds us. "What?!" Kunzite exclaims surprised.

It pushes the energy Kunzite sent towards us away until the whole area is filled with pink and silver light. Kunzite disappears though. Our lights destroy the Starlight Tower.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Kunzite appears with an arm over his chest. "So, they do know how to use the Silver Crystals."

With Queen Beryl, she has place Mamoru inside a capsule that is pouring Dark energy into him. Mamoru stirs and his head turns slightly. "Tia…"

Queen Beryl gazes down at him. "Endymion, you still haven't forgotten that girl? No matter how much you love her, Serenity will never be yours."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I gaze out towards the ocean as the sun begins to rise, Usagi still clinging to my arm.

"You saved us all," Minako-chan says from behind us. "Thank you, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia."

"You'll fight with us, won't you?" Rei questions.

"Everyone…Yes!" Usagi agrees.

"This is like reaching first base." Luna points out.

"Good work, Usagi, Selena." Artemis praises.

Crescent and Yue runs over to me and sits on either side of my shoulders. They lean down and rubs their faces against my cheeks and let out a purr. "Are you okay?" Crescent asks worriedly with Yue having the same look in his own face.

I let out a soft chuckle. "I'm fine at the moment. Don't worry so much." I tease causing small smiles to appears on their faces.

"Join your powers and fight on." Luna offers. "Then you can overcome any hardships."

Usagi and I nod our heads before looking back out to the ocean.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty-Six~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I gaze out towards the ocean as the sun begins to rise, Usagi still clinging to my arm.

"You saved us all," Minako-chan says from behind us. "Thank you, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia."

"You'll fight with us, won't you?" Rei questions.

"Everyone…Yes!" Usagi agrees.

"This is like reaching first base." Luna points out.

"Good work, Usagi, Selena." Artemis praises.

Crescent and Yue runs over to me and sits on either side of my shoulders. They lean down and rubs their faces against my cheeks and let out a purr. "Are you okay?" Crescent asks worriedly with Yue having the same look in his own face.

I let out a soft chuckle. "I'm fine at the moment. Don't worry so much." I tease causing small smiles to appears on their faces.

"Join your powers and fight on." Luna offers. "Then you can overcome any hardships."

Usagi and I nod our heads before looking back out to the ocean.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

"Endymion!" I shout as I sit up abruptly in my bed, breathing heavily. I let out a soft sigh and close my eyes briefly before opening them again. "Again…the same nightmare again…Endymion surrounded by fire and disappearing, my magic not long able to find him. I don't want that…I don't want to lose anyone else…not anymore."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and look up when I hear movement from Usagi's room. Usagi keeps having the same nightmare too, the one of me being injured and not waking up which is making her even clinger and unable to sleep.

I reach out with my magic and get out Usagi's star locket and let the enchanting melody play. I hear Usagi quiet down so I myself try to go back to sleep. My body is hurting once more, so hopefully, a long rest will do it some good, one without any nightmares.

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

Naru-chan and some of the other females are crowding around a magazine article. Usagi is leaning against my arm, her head on my shoulder with Lunetta copying her action on my other shoulder. Naru-chan and the others come over.

"Hey, hey, Usagi! Selena! Take a look! A new hair salon's open for business in Juban Shopping District." Naru-chan points out cheerfully.

"The salon's owned by Kariko Tokoyama, who just won the world hair design contest last month!" Yumiko-chan adds happily.

"And that's not all! Are you ready for this?!" Naru-chan starts.

"She's going to cut hair free of charge for a while in the celebration of the grand opening!" Kuri-chan comments cheerfully.

Naru-chan has a smile on her face. "Isn't it wonderful?! Let's go!" Usagi and I don't say anything and all Usagi does is make a weak sound of agreement. "What's wrong? You're not very energetic. Neither of you is." Naru-chan comments worriedly.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

Ami, Makoto, Rei, Minako, Luna, Cresent, Yue and Artemis meet up at the shrine. Luna has her head lowered sadly. "It's true. Usagi-chan doesn't seem to be sleeping well these days. Even if she falls asleep for a little bit, she seems to just have bad dreams."

"Selena-chan is the same though she is better at hiding it," Crescent admits sadly with Yue nodding his head.

Ami lowers her head. "Poor Usagi-chan and Selena-chan."

"We still don't know what happened to Tuxedo Mask after the enemy took him away?" Makoto queries.

"No, he's still missing," Luna admits, her head still lowered.

"Selena-chan's worried about Tuxedo Mask that she isn't focusing completely on her surroundings," Crescent comments sadly.

"Usagi-chan won't leave Selena-chan's side and won't focus unless she is around her." Luna states upset.

"That's not good." Artemis lifts up his head from Minako's lap. "We need Usagi to be more aware of herself as a princess, and Selena to be aware of her surroundings, or we'll be in big trouble!"

"But it can't be helped." Rei looks up from the water and looks at them. "The man she loves has been abducted and we don't know what's happened to him." Rei lowers her gaze.

"I know it must be tough, but there's no time to indulge Usagi!" Artemis points out.

Luna lifts her head. "That's right! This is all so we can crush the Dark Kingdom's ambitions! Usagi-chan needs to become a full-fledged princess as soon as possible, Selena needs to snap out of her daze, and they need to master how to use the Silver Crystals."

"I wish I could somehow help Usagi-chan and Selena-chan recover," Minako admits softly.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~In Usagi's Room~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I are sitting at her table, listening to the Star locket I made for her. Usagi looks up and looks at the same magazine article Naru-chan was talking about.

"That's the hair salon that just opened, isn't it?" A female voice questions.

Usagi and I look up. "Minako-chan…" Usagi trails off surprised.

A smile appears on Minako-chan's face. "Sorry, you didn't answer, so I decided to just come in. Hey, Usagi-chan, how about a new hairstyle for a change of pace?"

"What?" Usagi questions.

Minako-chan undoes Usagi hair and brushes it. "How about the appealingly mature and stylish bob cut? Or the slightly bold sauvage style? Or how about a nice and modest look with long, straight hair? A girl's mood can change a great deal, just by changing her hairstyle."

"Yeah. A hair salon, huh?" Usagi queries.

Minako-chan takes Usagi to the Hair salon while I pop around Jadeite's house to check on Nephrite and Zoisite.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Kunzite stands on the other side of the capsule and gazes down at Mamoru who is still unconscious inside.

"Kunzite." Queen Beryl calls out causing him to look up. He bows his head. "Queen Beryl-sama."

"No matter what it takes, we must steal the Silver Crystals from Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia!" She orders.

"Yes, my lady!" Kunzite agrees.

"You still do not know who Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia are?" She questions.

"Please give me just a little more time," Kunzite says, head still lowered.

"Do not take too long." She narrows her eyes and a cold gleam appears. "Find out who Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia is immediately and steal the Silver Crystals!" She clenches her hand around the staff and the crystal ball glows, lifts slightly and goes back to normal.

"Please leave it to me. I have already set the next plan in motion." Kunzite admits.

Queen Beryl moves her hand. "Really?"

Two strands of hair, one blonde and one silver, fly towards Kunzite and he places them between two fingers. "This is a strand of Sailor Moon's and Sailor Celestia's hair, which I obtained during battle. I will find the two people with the same hair and uncover Sailor Moon's and Sailor Celestia's true identity without fail."

"Good. Act with care." Queen Beryl warns.

"Yes, my lady!" Kunzite agrees.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Jadeite's House~~~**

* * *

Lunetta and Jadeite aren't here so they must be out on a date. I check on Nephrite first to see that he should wake up in a couple of days hopefully. Zoisite, however, is still healing and would take a few more days before he awakens.

* * *

 **~~~At the Salon~~~**

* * *

With that not taking long, I head to the salon and meet up with Usagi and Minako before they went into the salon. As soon as we walk inside, a woman walks towards us. "Hello. Welcome to Kariko Tokoyama."

The woman has short blue hair and dark eyes. Minako-chan pushes Usagi and me forward slightly. "Can you do something with these girl's hair?"

"Of course." She agrees as she walks closer to Usagi. She places a hand on her shoulder and touches Usagi's hair before turning and doing the same to mine. "My, you have such beautiful hair! Please come this way." She works on Usagi's hair while someone else does mine.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi and Selena and leaned back with their hair in a sink and a cloth on their face to keep water from getting in their eyes. "If there are any itchy spots, please just tell me." The woman offers to Usagi.

"Okay…" Usagi agrees hesitantly.

The woman looking after Selena says the same things to her. "Okay." Selena agrees softly.

Minako is the other side of the room, gazing at the pair of them with a smile on her face. _Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, I hope you feel better after this._

Another woman places a girl into a seat and places a hair streamer over her hair. "Please stay like this for a while." She says before walking away.

The woman with short blue hair looks up and gazes at the girl who was just seated. The hair steamer scans her hair and the woman looks away and gazes into the mirror that gives her view of all the girls that are seated. Her hair is scanned but it isn't a match. She narrows her eyes. _No. That girl is not Sailor Moon or Sailor Celestia either._

Minako sits down and reads a magazine when footsteps head towards her. "Thank you for waiting." Minako looks up surprised as the woman points behind her with her arms. "Please come to the hair steamer."

Minako holds up her hand. "Oh, no, I just came here with my friends."

"Then, please give our hair steamers a try. I'm sure we won't disappoint." The woman offers with a smile. "Our hair steamers use special steam that even fixes damaged hair in no time."

Minako lowers her head with a blush on her cheeks. _Well, I guess it's okay. It's free, after all._ She is led to a seat where she removes her red bow and her hair is loosen. The lady lowers the hair steamer. "Please stay like this for a while." She walks away.

The short blue-haired woman looks up as the machine scans Minako's hair. It zooms in close to the roots and it matches. The woman lets out a gasp with wide eyes. She turns her head to look at Minako, her eyes glowing red. _I have found you, Sailor Moon._

"Oh, could you move a little more to the right?" Usagi asks.

The woman doesn't listen. _I have finally found out who Sailor Moon is!_

Usagi moves her head up surprised as the hands disappear from her hair. "Kariko-san, are you done shampooing my hair?"

At the same time, Selena looks up as she senses evil energy getting close to Minako.

"I have found you, Sailor Moon!" The short blue-haired woman states as she stands in front of Minako.

"What?!" Minako looks up surprised.

The woman grabs Minako's shoulders and she lets out a gasp. This caused both Usagi and Selena to sit up, the cloth falling from their faces.

"Minako-chan?!" They both exclaim surprised.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

All the women picks up a can each and sprays it. As it fills the air it causes all the female customers to fall asleep. Minako-chan begins to fall asleep but the blue-haired woman pushes on her shoulder. "No!" She lifts a pair of scissors. "You must not sleep!

Usagi and I share a look before crawling underneath the counter to the other side.

"Now, hand over the Silver Crystal!" The woman demands.

"What are you talking about?" Minako-chan questions.

The woman pushes Minako-chan shoulder back again. "Don't play dumb! The computer told me that your hair is the same as Sailor Moon's!"

"What?" Minako-chan says surprised.

My eyes widen slightly. _Usagi's hair must have gotten on Minako-chan when she was brushing it in Usagi's room._

"So, you absolutely refuse to hand over the Silver Crystal." The woman steps back and moves the scissors apart and together again a few times. "In that case, I have some ideas on how to change your mind."

She backs away towards the other women. Minako-chan lets out a sigh. The woman chuckles as the other women move around her, getting faster and faster until there is a column of blue, red and white.

The column disappears to show all of the women have become a Youma. She stops spinning and lets out a chuckle.

"Oh, no!" Minako-chan says in disbelief.

"Oh, no. The Dark Kingdom turned Kariko-san into a Youma!" I say softly.

Usagi clenches her fist. "Wait there, Minako-chan, I'll rescue you soon."

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

"Stop it! She is not Sailor Moon!" Usagi calls out.

"Impossible!" Kariko-san exclaims surprised.

"You say you'll do haircuts for free, but you take advantage of girls who have little allowance! Sailor Moon will not forgive such a crooked Youma!" Usagi calls out.

"Likewise, Sailor Celestia!" I call out softly.

"In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" We both call out.

Kariko-san lets out a chuckle. "To think you came here on your own! Just like a slug jumping into a heap of salt! I am the youma Mitsuami and I will melt you like a slug!"

She turns on the hairdryer that is connected to her hand. It sends out some fire. Usagi and I jump out of the way. "Wet hair must be dried!"

She sends another fire blast at us. It burns the potted plans to cinders. "No!"

"I will shave your unwanted hair!" She lunges at us and cuts through where we were just hiding. Luckily we roll out of the way before she did.

Scissors come flying towards us and we once again roll out of the way. She carries on shooting scissors, but we keep on rolling out of the way until Usagi crashing into a trolley holding hair products. Usagi was crying out the whole time. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Usagi picks up one of the hair products and throws it at her. It explodes in Mitsuami's face, leaving a cloud of white dust. "Why you…"

Usagi takes out her Moon Stick. "Youma Mitsuami! No! Kariko-san! With the Crescent Moon Stick, I will turn you back into the old Kariko Tokoyama! Moon Healing…" Usagi starts but it cut off when a rose knocks it out of her hand. I pick it up before it could be taken by the Youma.

The rose is red. Usagi and I share a glance before looking back at the rose. "This is…" I mutter surprised.

We both slowly look behind us. There is a figure sitting on a chair. The chair turns around. It is Tuxedo Mask well, maybe not. He has been taken over the evil energy.

"Endymion…" I murmur and Usagi speaks. "Tuxedo Mask!"

I lean forward and pick up his rose. It turns black. "You're safe! I'm so glad!" I say softly with Usagi nodding her head.

"I am not who you think!" He denies.

"What?" Usagi questions but I am not surprised. "Endymion," I say softly.

"I am a commander of the Dark Kingdom, Endymion." He says as he walks towards us.

"Endymion," I say softly, causing him to look in my direction. Usagi looks at me before looking back at Endymion. "You can't be!"

"Sailor Moon, hand over the Silver Crystal!" He orders.

"Why? How come?" Usagi questions.

"Calm down. It's fine. I'll get him back eventually, but we have a Youma to worry about." I order.

Mitsuami is making an engine sound. It finally works and she turns around to look at us. "Finally, the engine started."

"What?!" Usagi questions just as Mitsuami attacks us with her razor that looks like a chainsaw. We quickly dodge.

"Mitsuami! Take the Silver Crystal from her!" He orders.

"Yes, Sir!" She agrees.

"This can't be happening." Usagi cries.

"I shall shave your head!" Mitsuami says.

Usagi and I run outside with Mitsuami not far behind us. We keep running and dodging her attacks. "Sit still and just let me shave your head!"

We dodge but Mitsuami crashes into a phone pole and causes one to fall. "My head will come off if you shave my head with that!" Usagi yells.

"What are you doing, Mitsuami? Hurry up and get the Silver Crystal!" Endymion orders from behind us.

She once again lunges towards us. Usagi falls and Mitsuami was about to attack us again. "Are you ready now?" She taunts.

"Stop right there!" The rest of the Sailor senshi call out. "Everyone!" Usagi says cheerfully.

"Fire…" Rei starts.

"Supreme..." Mako-chan starts.

"Soul!" Rei finishes.

"Thunder!" Mako-chan finishes.

Their attacks join together and destroy Mitsuami's razor.

"Bubble Spray!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Shoot!" Mitsuami curses.

"Now, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Minako-chan calls out to us.

"Okay. Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out.

The attack is now different from the Silver Crystal attacked to the Moon Stick. Rays of light and balls of white energy emit from the stick after the circle is formed around our bodies.

"Shampoo, rinse, refresh!" Kariko-san calls out.

"Refresh!" The rest of the woman calls out.

All of the hairdressers are turned back to normal and collapse on the floor unconscious.

"Tuxedo Mask-sama! You're safe! Mamoru-san…" Rei says.

I couldn't help but feel annoyance at Rei. She is still acting like they were boyfriend and girlfriend when they never were in the first place, not to mention she knows he belongs to me just like I belong to him. Endymion must have felt my annoyance as he once again looks in my direction. Our gazes connect while Minako-chan speaks.

"Sailor Mars, he is not the Tuxedo Mask you know! He is a commander of the Dark Kingdom, Endymion! Though he hasn't forgotten Sailor Celestia."

I don't bother listening to anymore to Rei. She is seriously beginning to get on my nerves. I share a glance with Usagi who looks at Endymion before looking back at me. She nods her head and I walk off. Though I do feel Endymions gaze on my back the whole time.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

"That can't be true." Rei denies as she turns to look at him. "It's not true, is it? Please just tell me it's a lie, Tuxedo Mask-sama!"

"Roses have thorns. You must know that even a red rose turns black when exposed to a wintery blast." He comments.

"Why?" Rei questions upset.

"Are you really going to fight us?" Ami asks.

"I do not enjoy fighting women, but I will show no mercy in order to get the Silver Crystals!" He admits before taking a step forward. A signal goes through his head and Queen Beryl's voice appears in his head. _Endymion withdraw this time._

 _What?!_ He questions.

 _This is an order from Queen Metalia!_ Queen Beryl states.

He scoffs before turning away slightly. "Sailor Senshi, it seems your time of death has been postponed."

"What?" They all exclaim.

"Women's friendships are fleeting. Just like a fragile flower, they fall apart at the slightest breeze. Be careful." He warns before he turns away fully and walks off. "Goodbye." A black portal appears, and he walks through it and is disappears behind him.

Selena didn't leave fully so she heard what was said. And she got even more annoyed at Rei with the way she was acting. She may have wanted more from Mamoru, but he wasn't interested and even told her so but still, she doesn't seem to listen. Selena lets out a sigh, pinches the bridge of her nose and undoes her transformation and meets back up with Usagi.

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Endymion appears and kneels in front of Queen Metalia. "Why did you tell me to come back?"

"Endymion, I cannot have you die." Queen Metalia admits causing his eyes to widen slightly.

With Queen Beryl, she is sitting in front of her crystal ball with her eyes closed. "It seems Endymion has become a warrior of the Dark Kingdom, both in mind and body. However, he still remembers Serenity."

Kunzite bows. "Yes, my lady! The brainwashing was very effective, however, memories of Serenity would not leave his mind and kept coming back."

Queen Beryl lets out a chuckle. "From now on, I expect Endymion to be quite useful as a warrior of the Dark Kingdom." She laughs happily.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Later on~~~**

* * *

Kariko-san and the rest of the hairdressers go back to normal and don't remember what they did when they were a Youma.

Usagi turns away from the window, showing her back to the girls. "Kariko-san is just an ordinary person who has nothing to do with our fight. I don't want people like her to get mixed up in our fights anymore."

"Well, she finally seems to be more aware of what it means to be a princess," Artemis says happily.

"But, I'm glad that Tuxedo Mask is still alive! Right Nee-chan?" Usagi queries happily.

"Yeah…though he goes by Endymion at the moment. Not for too long hopefully." I agree softly.

Usagi nods her head. "Tuxedo Mask-sama is probably just being controlled by the bad guys and being used by them! So, Nee-chan can restore him back to his old self with the power of her love!"

I let out a fond chuckle as Usagi cheers up, her miserable mind disappearing completely.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty-Seven~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

He scoffs before turning away slightly. "Sailor Senshi, it seems your time of death has been postponed."

"What?" They all exclaim.

"Women's friendships are fleeting. Just like a fragile flower, they fall apart at the slightest breeze. Be careful." He warns before he turns away fully and walks off. "Goodbye." A black portal appears, and he walks through it and is disappears behind him.

Selena didn't leave fully so she heard what was said. And she got even more annoyed at Rei with the way she was acting. She may have wanted more from Mamoru, but he wasn't interested and even told her so but still, she doesn't seem to listen. Selena lets out a sigh, pinches the bridge of her nose and undoes her transformation and meets back up with Usagi.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Endymion appears and kneels in front of Queen Metalia. "Why did you tell me to come back?"

"Endymion, I cannot have you die." Queen Metalia admits causing his eyes to widen slightly.

With Queen Beryl, she is sitting in front of her crystal ball with her eyes closed. "It seems Endymion has become a warrior of the Dark Kingdom, both in mind and body. However, he still remembers Serenity."

Kunzite bows. "Yes, my lady! The brainwashing was very effective, however, memories of Serenity would not leave his mind and kept coming back."

Queen Beryl lets out a chuckle. "From now on, I expect Endymion to be quite useful as a warrior of the Dark Kingdom." She laughs happily.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Later on~~~**

* * *

Kariko-san and the rest of the hairdressers go back to normal and don't remember what they did when they were a Youma.

Usagi turns away from the window, showing her back to the girls. "Kariko-san is just an ordinary person who has nothing to do with our fight. I don't want people like her to get mixed up in our fights anymore."

"Well, she finally seems to be more aware of what it means to be a princess," Artemis says happily.

"But, I'm glad that Tuxedo Mask is still alive! Right Nee-chan?" Usagi queries happily.

"Yeah…though he goes by Endymion at the moment. Not for too long hopefully." I agree softly.

Usagi nods her head. "Tuxedo Mask-sama is probably just being controlled by the bad guys and being used by them! So, Nee-chan can restore him back to his old self with the power of her love!"

I let out a fond chuckle as Usagi cheers up, her miserable mind disappearing completely.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi has once again woke up late and is rushing about, hurry to get ready. I wait for Usagi outside. It isn't long before Usagi is running out the front door. "I'm late! I'm late!"

I run after Usagi and she eats her toast, still running mind you. We get to the school gates and see Naru-chan running toward the gate from the other direction. "Naru-chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning!" Naru-chan says back happily.

Naru-chan and Usagi clap their hands together. "Naru-chan! You overslept, too, didn't you?"

"Come on, I'm not you. I was doing my homework." Naru-chan points out.

"We had homework?!" Usagi panics.

"Homework, nothing! Science, Math, English, Social studies…Also, a report for Japanese class. And the last one was embroidery for home economics." Naru-chan ticks off with her fingers.

Usagi is lying on the floor. "I'm dead."

"Usagi," I call out softly causing her to look up at me. "You have done your homework, remember? I made you do it yesterday or have you forgotten that? It should be in your bag. I put it in there this morning."

Usagi looks in her bag to see all of the homework was inside and of course, done. "Thank you, Nee-chan!"

A limo stops in front of the school gates. A man steps out. "Wow, a cool onii-san!" A group of girls walks out in a single file. "Who are they?" Usagi asks.

Naru-chan looks at Usagi surprised. "What? Don't you know?"

"No," Usagi admits.

"Those girls are attending the 'Princess Seminar' at Rose Mansion." Naru-chan comments.

"Rose Mansion is where Countess Rose lives, right? The lady who moved here from England recently?" I ask.

"Yes, I hear Countess Rose is a famous aristocrat back in England. And some well-off parents have asked her to provide their daughters with a princess's education." Naru-chan says happily.

"A princess's education?!" Usagi questions.

"It's supposed to turn you into a sophisticated lady with grace," I add softly.

The school bell rings. The three of us rush inside. "We're late!" Usagi and Naru-chan exclaim.

We get inside the classroom just in time. Usagi has fallen asleep, hiding behind her English textbook. "Let's see. Your homework yesterday was to translate page 53 of your textbook, correct?"

Ms Haruna makes her way over to Usagi who is laughing from her daydream. "Wake up. Tsukino-san!"

"How dare you address a princess so?" Usagi mutters still half asleep. Usagi soon snaps out of it, pales and slowly turns her head to the left, exactly where Ms Haruna was standing with her hands on her hips.

"Are you still half-asleep? So, you forgot your homework?" Ms Haruna demands.

"Well, that is…" Usagi trails off.

"Usagi, are you forgetting that your homework is in your bag after you finished it yesterday? Well after I made you finish them yesterday." I point out softly.

"Ahh, yeah!" Usagi says before getting out her English homework.

"Good, However, Get out!" Ms Haruna orders.

Knew that was coming. Usagi did fall asleep in the classroom after all. Usagi makes a sound of surprise but goes to wait outside the classroom.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"Endymion. You will assist Kunzite to defeat Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia and gain possession of the Silver Crystals." Queen Beryl orders.

"I refuse." Endymion denies without hesitation. "I will cooperate with no one. I will do as I think best."

"And I'll do as I think best." Kunzite states as they glare at each other.

A cold gleam passes through Queen Beryl's eyes. "Very well. Bring me the dead bodies of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia and the Silver Crystals."

"Yes, Your Majesty. That has already been arranged." Kunzite states looking at Endymion who narrows his eyes.

Queen Beryl narrows her own eyes and a smirk appears on her face as she lets out a soft chuckle. "Excellent."

* * *

 **~~~Arcade~~~**

* * *

Luna sneaks into the arcade and presses buttons on the screen. "Code name 0091. This is Luna. The password is 'the Rabbit of the Moon made some mochi.'"

"The mochi of the moon is sticky." The distorted voice replies.

"It puffs up when you cook it," Luna adds.

"What's the problem, Luna?" The voice asks.

Luna lifts her paw and places it behind her head with a sweatdrop at the side of her head. "Well…Usagi-chan doesn't seem to understand her responsibility as a Princess. What should I do?"

"That is a very difficult question. Oops!" The voice says as the screen goes black before Artemis is shown with a headset on, cans of tuna around him.

Luna looks at the screen with blank eyes and sweatdrops. "Artemis!"

He laughs loudly and opens an eye, sweatdropping. "I guess you figured it out. The transmitter isn't working well today." He laughs loudly again.

Luna leans forward, an annoyed look on her face and claws out. "I've been taking orders from YOU all this time?"

"Well, sort of…" He trails off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luna demands.

Artemis is holding his paws in the air and moves them up and down panicked. "Well, you never asked. Sorry."

"Honestly!" Luna says annoyed.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Rose Manor~~~**

* * *

A lot of girls, wearing pink frilly dresses sit out table, giggle softly as they talk. Countess Rose is sitting on a chair with a book in her lap. She has light brown long hair and brown eyes and she is wearing a long blue dress.

Countess Rose places her tea back on its saucer. "Now ladies, we will ready a poem by Francis Heinech today." She lifts up her book and opens it. "'Golden arrows that reach me are a message from my beloved one. I am a captive of love dazed by the arrowhead."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

After we had gotten changed Usagi and Luna went off to see the Rose Manor. I have changed into a long-sleeved light pink top that reaches above my thighs, a pair of black leggings and a pair of long high heel black boots. Of course, I pick up the same bag I used last time but black.

Crescent and Yue meet me before I leave the house and go inside my bag. All of my bags are enlarge on the inside so there is plenty of space. I decide to head over to Jadeite's house first to check on Nephrite and Zoisite and of course, see Lunetta. Only really see her at school now.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Rose Manor~~~**

* * *

Luna and Usagi climb up a tree and looking in through the open window. "Pretty good poem." Usagi praises before letting out a shout.

"What's wrong?" Luna questions in shock.

"That's cheesecake from Shalbon," Usagi says dreamily causing Luna to look at her sweatdropping. "Usagi-chan…" Someone lets out a cough causing the pair of them to look down.

"Ojou-chan, if you have any business here, please use the front door." The male comments.

"I…uh…" Usagi frails about along with Luna causing them to fall out of the tree and land on their faces.

"May I help you?" The male asks as he looks down at them.

Usagi stands up. "Let's see…err…I'd like to sign up for the Princess Seminar."

The man lifts his curled fist and rests it against his chin and closes his eyes. "I'm sorry, but you need a reference from a member."

"A reference? Err…" She moves above before lifting up Luna by the scruff of her neck and pointing her hand at her with a smile on her face. "She'll be my reference."

The man sweatdrops. "I'm sorry, a cat is not sufficient."

A soft female laughs are heard before Countess Rose walks over. "What a humorous ojou-sama. I suppose a cat would be a sufficient reference."

"But…" The male trails off.

Usagi takes a step forward. "She's very understanding."

Countess Rose looks at Usagi. "It would be nice to have an interesting ojou-sama like her. But there is one qualification."

"Qualification? Uhh…I'm not any good at the tea ceremony, flower arrangement, cooking, sewing, kimono-dressing, or anything else, including studying." Usagi admits ticking them off on her fingers before looking up with a smile. "That's the way I am…"

Countess Rose laughs softly, hand in front of her mouth. "The deficiency is so massive that it's impressive."

Usagi flinches back surprised at her words. "Ouch!"

Countess Rose looks up. "Edward, bring it."

"Yes, ma'am" He agrees, and he comes bang holding a frisbee. "Here." Usagi takes it and looks at it confused. "The Countess love flying disc play. So, we require the applicant to the Princess Seminar to be proficient at it."

Usagi spins it on her finger. "All right! I'm an expert at this! There!" Usagi calls out as she throws it. It goes through the window, around the room and backs out the same window and Usagi catches it in her hand. Inside the room, two of the girl's headbands rips.

Edward claps his hand. "Very well done. Welcome to the Princess Seminar." Countess Rose offers.

A smile appears on Usagi's face and she jumps in the air. "I did it!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Jadeite's House~~~**

* * *

I peek in the living room to see that Lunetta had fallen asleep leaning against Jadeite, who was also asleep. I pick up a blanket and wrap it around them before heading over to the two healing spheres in the training room.

I head over to Nephrite first. _Hmm, he should wake up later on this week hopefully._ Next Zoisite, the same. He should wake up not long after Nephrite does. _I'll have to sneak out the house, later on, to once again check on the pair of them._

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

"What? Usagi-chan went to Rose Manor to learn how to be a real princess?" Makoto questions surprised.

"I'll bet she comes back crying in a minute or two." Rei teases.

"But, I'm impressed that she's trying to learn on her own initiative." Ami praises.

"I wish she'd be a proper princess like Selena-chan," Artemis admits with a sigh.

"But what do you mean by a 'proper' princess?" Minako questions. Artemis looks up at her surprised and Minako turns to look back at him. "Can't she stay the way she is?"

"Of course not." Artemis denies without hesitation. "She has to make it clear to everyone that she's a princess."

"Why?" Minako asks.

Artemis sweatdrops and lowers his head. "Otherwise, the Silver Crystal won't release its full power."

"Hey, why don't we join Usagi-chan?" Ami suggests happily.

They all lift their hands in the air. "Agreed!"

Artemis lowers his head in disbelief. _What superficial girls._

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Department Store~~~**

* * *

I head over to the department store to buy some more books. I didn't get to the last time I was there. Zoisite was pretending to be Sailor Celestia after all. Before I walk inside Crescent stick her head out. "Selena, the rest of the girls have joined Usagi-chan at the Princess Seminar. You're not going, are you? You don't need to after all."

I stroke Crescent head. "No, I'm not going. I have already had the training from Mama Serenity on how to act like a princess before the kingdom was destroyed. Usagi had some as well but not as much as I did as the oldest. I'm just going to head inside the department store and get some more books and some photo albums."

"Okay!" Crescent agrees before she goes back inside my bag. I walk inside the book store and head over to the medical books. I pick up six different books. Atlas of Human Anatomy, Browse's Introduction to the Symptoms and Signs of Surgical Diseases, Current Medical Diagnosis and Treatment, The Complete Book of Pregnancy and Childbirth, Taking Care of Your Child: A Parent's Guide to Medical Care and a History of the Present Illness.

I don't know why but I head over to the Primary School section. I just feel like I will need these books soon. The only baby I have is Teddy and he hasn't been born yet and should be in England when he is. I pick up books to help learn Mathematics, English, Art, Science, History, Music, Media, Basic Languages, Social Studies, Crafts and Home Economics.

I go over to the kid section and picks up books on different folktales, myths, and legends. I still have plenty of baby books in English in my trunk. When Teddy was born, and I was named Godmother I went out and brought plenty of baby books and Fairytales.

Lastly, I head over to the Arts and Craft Section. I pick up a few sketchbooks, art supplies and a couple of Photo Albums. I take my chosen items over to the counter and I pay for them.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Rose Manor~~~**

* * *

Usagi changes into a red shirt, white trousers and black boots like the rest of the girls as they throw the frisbee to each other. "They're so graceful," Usagi mutters before she throws the frisbee. The girl standing opposite her turns her head to the side as the frisbee flies past before coming back around and Usagi catches it and spins it on her finger. "If I can be a princess by doing this, it's going to be a piece of cake."

Countess Rose walks up to the window and gazes out of it. "Is this how you wish it, Kunzite?"

Kunzite appears in the shadows chuckling. "Sailor Moon uses a move called 'Moon Tiara Action', that's similar to that game. And she is extremely clumsy."

Countess Rose turns to look at him. "So, the one who is extremely skilled at the game but otherwise fails the Princess Seminar is Sailor Moon." Kunzite nods his head. "But would Sailor Moon fall into such a trap?"

"She will. That is how Sailor Moon acts. And where Sailor Moon is, Sailor Celestia is sure to follow."

After playing frisbee all the girl heads inside, change into a pink frilly dress and sit at the table. Usagi also does the same but her face is pale, and she has her arms around her stomach. _This is so tight!_ She looks at the other girls to see that they are having no problems and stick out her tongue slightly. _I admire them._ Edward walks over and places some soup in Usagi's bowl. _All right!_

Countess Rose is sitting at the head of the table. "Everyone, let us enjoy our meal."

Usagi is quick to pick up her spoon. _I'm starving!_ She slurps loudly causing the others to sweatdrop. "Excuse me, you mustn't slurp," Edward whispers in her ear.

"Right!" Usagi agrees but she slurps again.

Edward sweatdrops. "No, try again." Usagi slurps causing Countess Rose to sweatdrop and bites slightly into her handkerchief. "Try again without making any noise."

"I can't believe a meal could be such torture." Usagi cries.

Next, they move on to manners. "Manners in language are very important for a princess." Countess Rose turns to look at them. "The most important area is the proper usage of honorifics: You must be able to use refined speech correctly."

Usagi lets out a yawn. _This is no different from being in school._

"Very well, you are next." Countess Rose says.

Usagi jumps in place and stands up. "Yes, ma'am."

"How do you offer coffee to a guest?" Countess Rose queries.

"Uh…that is…err…"Wo…would you may perhaps like to please drink a cup pf honourable coffee?" Usagi offers hesitantly.

The girl let out soft giggles. Countess Rose shakes her head. "You do not have to apply an honorific to coffee. 'Would you like a cup of coffee?' should be sufficient."

Usagi lowers her head sweatdropping. "Whatever you say."

Next, they move on to dancing. "Dance gracefully. Un, Deux, Trois. Follow the music. This is the final lesson in the Princess Seminar. Those of you I tap on the shoulder have graduated."

The rest of the girls have no problems dancing but Usagi is stiff and kept on stepping on her partner's feet. "My foot!"

"Oh, sorry!" Usagi comments sheepishly. Usagi takes a step forward and stands on her dress causing her to let out a yell and falls, landing on her chin. "This is hell…" Usagi cries.

"Just like always, aren't you?" Rei states causing Usagi to look up. Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako are in front of her dancing with their own partners.

"Everyone's here?" Usagi exclaims surprised.

"You can't enjoy this by yourself." Ami scolds softly.

"Exactly." Makoto agrees teasingly.

Minako leans down slightly. "We're here to keep you company."

Ami and Makoto have no problems dancing. Rei is moving about stiffly and an annoyed look on her face. "Well, every person has something they can do well." Rei takes the lead when her partner is supposed to. She stops and lets out a sigh.

Minako is having the same problem. "Every person has something they can't do well." She dances as badly as Rei and Usagi.

"Nee-chan can do all of this which is why she didn't come with me." Usagi comments with a pout before all three of their partners let out a shout as they step on their feet again.

"Dancing is the only thing I don't have a knack for." Minako and Rei admit.

Usagi looks up, face pale slightly. "And I don't have a knack for anything." Usagi tilts her head to the side. "I guess I can't be a princess."

Countess Rose walks around and begins tapping the girl's shoulders. "You have graduated." She also taps Ami and Makoto's shoulders. "I'd like those who graduated to come to the next room." The males clap their hands. "I shall present you with a certificate."

They all leave the room and Usagi, Minako and Rei are left standing in front of the stairs. They let out a sigh and lower their heads. "We blew it."

Inside the room, the other girls head to, there is a lot of statues of females that look life-like. "It looks so eerie." Ami states.

Makoto looks around. "They don't look like fakes."

"You are correct." Countess Rose agrees as she walks from behind one of them. "These dolls are all our graduates." She smirks.

"What?" Ami exclaims surprised.

A red glow surrounds her and when it disappears she is now a Youma. She now has blue skin and is wearing a blue mermaid type dress with shells and pearls at the bottom, he chest, shoulders and down her arms.

"A Youma!" Makoto comments.

She lifts her skirt up and curtsies. "I am the Youma Shakokai." She spins around and moves her arms about. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She holds out her hands with shells in them which open and releases green liquid. It sprays over all of them and they turn into green wax statues.

Usagi, Rei and Minako look towards the closed doors at the same time. "Hey, did you hear something?" Usagi questions.

"Something must have happened to Ami-chan and the others." Rei points out.

"Let's go!" Minako suggests.

They begin to run forward when Countess Rose, now as a Youma appears in front of them causing Usagi to take a step back in surprise. "A Youma!" Minako calls out.

The men back away. "It's a monster!" "Run!" The shells on her back open and release the same green liquid turning them into green wax statues.

Usagi shakes as Rei lets out a gasp. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"It was regrettable that you failed the Princess Seminar. I believe that one of you is Sailor Moon. Would you identify yourself?" She asks politely.

Usagi pales in shock, pulls her arms up to her chest. "What makes you say that?"

She places her hand on her chest. "How could the ungraceful, silly, bungling, and celebrity-struck Sailor Moon pass the Princess Seminar?" She shakes her head mockingly.

"I see," Minako says.

"You got that right." Rei agrees.

"Hey, we have no time to be impressed!" Usagi shouts annoyed.

"Would you mind becoming dolls?" She releases the green liquid. It hits the column behind Rei, so she turns and hides behind it. Usagi clumsily dodges out of the way. Luna and Artemis appear on the upper floor. "Watch out!" They both warn us as they jump down. They jump on her face stopping the liquid. "My view is obstructed!"

"Now!" Usagi orders as they jump out of the window.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I look outside to see that it is dark. I must have lost track of the time while I was looking around. I sense that Usagi is in danger, so I use my magic to shrink my new books and place them in my bag. I hide in an alleyway and disillusion myself before apparating inside the Rose Manor.

* * *

 **~~~Rose Manor~~~**

* * *

I get there in time to see Usagi, Rei and Minako-chan transform. I remove the disillusion spell and also transforms. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

"Mars Power Makeup!" Rei calls out.

"Venus Power Makeup!" Minako-chan calls out.

This is the first time we have seen Minako-chan transform. Minako-chan holds up her Transformation Pen. Minako-chan holds the Pen in the air as long banners of golden stars emitted from it and swirled around her body, eventually forming a spiral. The stars sink into the ground, but then rushed upwards again, completely covering Minako-chan's body. Sailor Venus turns then assumed her chosen pose.

"Where have those three ladies gone?!" She questions.

"I'll never forgive you for failing Sailor Moon! For love and justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Moon!" Usagi calls out.

"Sailor Celestia!" I call out softly.

"Likewise, Sailor Mars!" Rei calls out.

"Sailor Venus!" Minako-chan calls out.

"In the name of the Moon…"Usagi starts but we finished together "…We'll punish you!"

"So, as I thought, one of those three ladies was Sailor Moon. Then, please take this!" She says before she sprays wax at us. We dodge. "I'll just burn that! Fire…Soul!"

Rei's attack is completely useless. It just hardens the wax. She sprays more wax at us. "Crescent…Beam!" Again Minako-chan's attack doesn't work.

"Neither the Crescent Beam nor the Fire Soul Works." Minako-chan points out surprised.

"It doesn't look like my Moon Tiara Action or Nee-chan's attack won't work either!" Usagi cries out.

"I believe you will make excellent wax figures!" She taunts.

"Oh, no! I like figurines, but I don't want to become one!" Usagi whines just before a rose embeds itself in the ground, not that far in front of us. I lean down and pick up the rose. "This rose!" Usagi exclaims.

Endymion in his Tuxedo Mask form appears. "Good work, Shakoukai."

"Endymion-sama." She says.

"Sailor Moon give me the Silver Crystal. If you do, I will let you live." Endymion comments.

"Those were not Kunzite-sama's orders…" Shakoukai mutters.

"What will it be, Sailor Moon?" Endymion orders.

"This can't be happening…." Usagi trails off, looking back and forth between Endymion and me.

"Usagi, snap out of it!" I order.

Endymion holds out his hand. "Come, now!"

Kunzite appears to the right of us. "Endymion, do not meddle in affairs not your own!"

"What might you be talking about?" He questions.

Kunzite levitates closer to Endymion. "I have been running this operation. I will kindly ask you to stay out of it. "

Endymion laughs. "The important thing is to obtain the Silver Crystals. That is all."

"What?" Kunzite says narrowing his eyes.

Shakoukai is looking back and forth between Endymion and Kunzite. "Excuse me, what should I …"

"Kill Sailor Moon!" Kunzite orders.

"Wait! The Silver Crystal comes first!" Endymion points out.

"No! Sailor Moon comes first!"

"No, it's the Silver Crystal!"

"No, Sailor Moon!"

"No, Silver Crystal!"

"No, you're wrong!"

Shakoukai looks confused. "Whose order should I follow?"

Usagi appears next to her, holding a cup of tea. "Ta-da! You must be so tired. Would you please care to have some coffee, if you would?"

"You do not need to add such frills to your speech." She comments.

Usagi and I share a glance and nod our head. We get out our Moon Sticks. "Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out.

"Refresh!" She shouts out.

She turns back to normal. Usagi lets out a gasp. "So, she was Countess Rose! Nee-chan, we should heal Tuxedo Mask while we can." We start to but Tuxedo Mask moves further back.

"Sailor Moon, I will leave the Silver Crystal in your keeping until we meet again. Farewell." He disappears.

Usagi and I are on the balcony gazing into the sky.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

Usagi is once again late waking up. "I'm late! I'm late!"

Luna appears in front of us. "You're still doing the same thing."

"Because I made up my mind!" Usagi states happily.

"Huh? About what?" Luna asks.

"I'm going to aim to be my own kind of princess! See ya!" Usagi admits happily.

Usagi and I leave Luna behind and run the rest of the way to school. Well not without Usagi falling over her own feet first.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty-Eight~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Shakoukai looks confused. "Whose order should I follow?"

Usagi appears next to her, holding a cup of tea. "Ta-da! You must be so tired. Would you please care to have some coffee, if you would?"

"You do not need to add such frills to your speech." She comments.

Usagi and I share a glance and nod our head. We get out our Moon Sticks. "Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out.

"Refresh!" She shouts out.

She turns back to normal. Usagi lets out a gasp. "So, she was Countess Rose! Nee-chan, we should heal Tuxedo Mask while we can." We start to but Tuxedo Mask moves further back.

"Sailor Moon, I will leave the Silver Crystal in your keeping until we meet again. Farewell." He disappears.

Usagi and I are on the balcony gazing into the sky.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

Usagi is once again late waking up. "I'm late! I'm late!"

Luna appears in front of us. "You're still doing the same thing."

"Because I made up my mind!" Usagi states happily.

"Huh? About what?" Luna asks.

"I'm going to aim to be my own kind of princess! See ya!" Usagi admits happily.

Usagi and I leave Luna behind and run the rest of the way to school. Well not without Usagi falling over her own feet first.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I changed into a red and black chequered sleeve dress that has a belt with the same pattern with a bow. I change into a pair of high heel black boots, black leather jacket, and a small black handbag.

Usagi is wearing a white turtleneck, turquoise skirt, pink coat with dark pink rims and turquoise ankle boots.

Usagi and I head over to Rei temple. Lunetta isn't coming with us as she is on a romantic date with Jadeite. They have gone on a romantic cruise that will last a couple of days. I checked on Nephrite and Zoisite and they haven't woken up just yet but it shouldn't be long until the pair of them do.

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Temple~~~**

* * *

Rei is wearing her usual Miko outfit. Mako-chan is wearing a yellow turtleneck, brown skirt with a white belt, light and dark green coat and black ankle boots. Minako-chan is wearing a purple turtleneck dress with a black belt, short black coat and black flats. Ami-chan is wearing a pink top, blue skirt, light orange coat with green rims and light-coloured socks and black flats.

Usagi is holding a flyer out in front of her. "Hey, everyone, let's go! It says here that one of the events is called the Moon Princess Contest!"

"Moon Princess Contest?" Minako-chan questions.

Usagi nods her head happily with a smile on her face. "That's right! Don't you think this contest was practically made for me and Nee-chan?!"

"Let's see!" Rei takes the flyer out of Usagi's hands. "Wow! 'The award ceremony at Moonlight Course will be held in the moonlight.'" Rei begins daydreaming, not doubt of winning and being crowned the moon princess. "It sure does sound romantic..."

Usagi appears in front of Rei's face. "Don't you think so?!"

Mako-chan has her hands on her hips. "We don't mind, but won't Luna make a fuss about it again?"

"You don't have to worry about that. We'll just tell Luna that we're going to the snowy mountains for special training." Minako-chan points out.

Usagi looks surprised and points at Minako-chan. "I-It's a little surprising to hear that coming from you."

"Huh? You think so?" Minako-chan queries.

Ami-chan is reading one of her textbooks. "But if you tell Luna and Artemis, I'm sure they'll be satisfied."

"Then, we're all going?!" Usagi cheers.

Rei is still looking at the flyer. "But I wonder if we can get hotel reservations now?"

"If you'd like, I'll arrange something for you." Yuuichirou offers from the right of us.

"Yuuichirou." Rei looks up at him surprised.

"My parents live right near that place." He admits sheepishly.

"Really?! Then, please! We're counting on you!" Usagi says happily.

"Sure! Then, Rei-san, I will ask for some days off as well and…" Yuuichirou trails off.

"What? You're planning on coming with us?" Rei exclaims.

Yuuichirou lowers his head and begins to sweep the path. "Would that be wrong?"

Mako-chan put one of her hands on Rei's shoulder. "Come on, it's okay, Rei-chan. 'Even a chance meeting is due to kindness in a previous life,' you know?"

A smile appears on Yuuichirou's face as he turns to look at Rei, hope in his eyes.

"Mako-chan that should be 'due to your karma from a previous life.'" Minako-chan offers.

"But either way, I'm not sure that proverb applies for this situation." Ami-chan states.

Rei lets out a sigh and looks back down at the flyer.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Kunzite is looking down at the same flyer the girls were just looking at. "They are a girly bunch." He lifts his head and looks in front of him with a smirk on his face. "They are certain to buy into this event."

Endymion is standing behind him, leaning against a column with his arms folded across his chest. "Kunzite." He says causing Kunzite to abruptly turn his head to look behind him. Endymion pushes himself off the column and walks towards Kunzite. "Do you not think you are underestimating them a little?"

Kunzite throws out his arm, sending his cape behind him and places his hand on his hip. "What?"

Endymion stops slightly in front of Kunzite. "Every last one of your previous tactics failed. My analysis shows that is entirely due to you underestimating your opponents." He lowers his head and turns it to look at Kunzite.

Kunzite clenches his teeth and glares at him as Endymion continues. "I believe knowing your enemy and knowing yourself is the first step in building a strategy. Do you not agree?"

Kunzite unclenches his teeth and tilts his head to the side with a small smirk on his face. "You impress me, Endymion. The long-time you spent fighting with Sailor Celestia and Sailor Moon certainly show. You must know a great deal about them." He moves his head and glares at Endymion once more. "But, this is none of your business!" He turns around before stopping and turning his head to look back. "I will defeat the sailor senshi without fail."

Kunzite reaches down and picks up the same photograph of him and Zoisite which Zoisite had. His eyes twitch as he gazes down at it. "Zoisite…" He mutters sadly.

Endymion turns away, narrows his eyes before walking off.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

I change into a long sleeve light blue turtleneck dress with black leggings, black boots which have fur on the top and my blue shoulder bag. I am also wearing one of the new coats that Mama brought for me. It is dark blue and has fluff around the hood and two fluff balls attached to strings.

Usagi is wearing a green turtleneck, blue coat with fluff around the top, white fluffy earmuffs, brown trousers and boots.

Usagi and I leave the house and meet the others at the train station.

* * *

 **~~~A While Later~~~**

* * *

Ami-chan is wearing a turtlenecked chequered white, blue, pink and purple dress, green coat with white rims and boots. Mako-chan is wearing a blue turtleneck, blue jeans, dark brown coat and boots. Minako-chan is wearing a purple turtleneck jumper, black trousers, red scarf, blue coats and boots. Rei is wearing a black shirt with an orange scarf, black trousers, light brown leather jacket and boots.

We finally make it to the resort. "Wow, it's so beautiful!" Usagi states. I nod my head in agreement. It really is.

"It really feels like we're here!" Mako-chan says.

"I feel bad for having left Luna, Crescent, Yue, and Artemis behind," Ami-chan admits sheepishly.

Minako-chan waves her hand slightly. "You don't have to worry about it. As they say, 'The cat curls up on the heated table,'"

"True, they are nice and warm inside," I add with a soft chuckle.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Selena's words are proved true as the four cats are laying on the heated table in Usagi's room. "The heated table is the best thing in winter. Don't you think so, Artemis, Crescent, Yue?" Luna asks, purring slightly.

"It is." Crescent and Yue say at the same time.

Luna lifts her head when Artemis doesn't answer. He is asleep. "He looks so peaceful." Luna looks towards Crescent and Yue. "But, I can't believe they went for training in such a cold place. I'm so impressed." Luna admits with a yawn.

"I believe, Selena-chan mentioned that Yuuichirou's parent had a place up there they can use." Crescent offers.

"She did. Yuuichirou went with them." Yue adds.

Luna, Crescent and Yue lower their heads and go back to sleep, enjoying the warmth from the heated table.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Yuchiro's Parent's Place~~~**

* * *

"My parents are at their vacation home in Switzerland," Yuuichirou comments as we walk inside.

"Excuse me, Yuuichirou…eh…-san….Why is a rich boy…Oh, I mean, the son of a good family like you, training at our shrine?" Rei question confused.

Yuuichirou looks away from the fire to look at her. "To become a better person, of course."

"Oh, I see…" Rei trails off sweatdropping.

Usagi moves closer and whispers to Rei. "Rei-chan, I hear there are a lot of weird people among the rich."

"That might be true," Rei admits with a strained smile on her face.

Mako-chan stands up. "Anyway, whatever! Come on, let's go ski!"

* * *

 **~~~Ski Slope~~~**

* * *

"It's snow, it's snow! Yay! Yay!" Usagi cheers.

We have changed our clothes to keep ourselves warm. Usagi has changed into her pink coat with fluff around the top, white gloves with red on them, black trousers and she has pink skis with yellow and red on them.

Mako-chan is wearing a red and green coat, blue trousers, white gloves with green on them and white skis with orange and light green on them. Minako-chan is wearing green and orange coat and trousers and wearing white skis with pink and orange on them.

Ami-chan is wearing a blue coat, red scarf, pink gloves with red on them, black trousers and light green skis with purple, white and pink on them. Rei is wearing a dark purple coat with green on it, white gloves with purple on them, white trousers and purple skis with green on them. Yuuichirou is wearing a green jacket with yellow and red on it, green trousers, blue gloves with green on them and blue skis.

I have changed into my thicker, warmer coat that looks exactly like Usagi's but is a light blue instead of pink. And of course, a thicker pair of leggings.

"It's a perfect day for skiing." Mako-chan offers, a smile on her face.

"It really is!" Minako-chan agrees.

Ami-chan has a pocket-size book out. "Come to think of it, where did Rei and Yuuichirou go?"

Rei and Yuuichirou ski over to us. "Let's go up higher instead of skiing in this flat area."

Mako-chan and Minako-chan are quick to deny that. "No, that's all right." "You and Yuuichirou can feel free to go on up there."

"We're having plenty of fun right here," Ami-chan adds.

"That's right!" Usagi agrees.

"But Usagi-san, you're participating in the Moon Princess Contest, right? Because the contest hall is at the top of this mountain." Yuuichirou points out.

"What?!" Usagi exclaims loudly.

"That contest requires beauty in face and figure, of course, but you can't be chosen unless you're also a good skier." Yuuichirou comments.

Usagi's shoulders fall. "N-No way…" Usagi trails off in disbelief.

Rei looks at Usagi, sly look in her eyes. "What will you do, Usagi? Will you forfeit? Then, maybe I'll take the crown of the princess!" Rei says before skiing off.

"I'm going!" Usagi calls out before Usagi and I ski after her.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

A lady (dark green hair, black sunglasses, white headband with purple stripes, pink coat, white gloves, white trousers and boots) stand at the top of the slope, arms folded across her chest as the people wishing to compete in the competition make their way up.

Kunzite appears behind her, so they are standing back to back. "Have any likely candidates shown up?" He questions.

"No, not yet." She admits.

"I see. Just remember, if you use the Youma power that I gave you, you will be able to uncover Sailor Moon's and Sailor Celestia's identity." Kunzite turns his head slightly to look at her. "Make sure you do it right."

"Yes. Please leave it to me." She says. Kunzite turns his head around and disappears and slowly a smirk appears on her face and her sunglass gleam slightly.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We are sitting on the chairs that will take us up to the top of the mountain. I am sitting on the one behind Usagi, Rei, and Yuuichirou. I could still hear what they were saying though. "Don't tell me we're going to ski down that thing."

"Not at all! This is nothing compared to the area near the top." Yuuichirou points out.

"No way!" Usagi pales and sweatdrops.

* * *

 **~~~Top of the Mountain~~~**

* * *

A man stands on the stage. "Everyone, thank you for coming to this event. In a moment, we will start the fourth Moon Princess Contest. Your hostess, who will guide you through this contest, is the first Moon Princess and our very own instructor here at the Moonlight Slopes. Yamamoto Saeko-san!"

She lifts up her glasses to show blue eyes and lifts up her microphone. "Then I will now explain the judging process to you. The woman who gets to the bottom of the Moonlight Course first and does so most gracefully will be this year's, Moon Princess. It is a night course, but it is completely safe, so please ski without any worries."

We get ready just as the lights turn on, shining down on the night course. Usagi lets out a gulp. "Then, start!" Saeko calls out.

We are soon to start skiing and it isn't long before both Rei and I are at the front of the whole group. I enjoy skiing and ice skating after all.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi is still standing at the top, her face pale as she looks down the slope. "I'm going to quit after all!" She wails.

Yuuichirou appears behind, hands held out in front of him and a smirk on his face. He places his hands on Usagi's shoulders. "Usagi-san, you can't afford to get a late start." He pushes her forward, "There you go!" Usagi lets out a scream as she skis down the slope. Yuuichirou places his hand over his eyes. "See? Nothing is impossible if you try!"

Yamamoto Saeko moves next to him and she prepares to ski herself. She pushes herself off the top and skis gracefully down the slope. "This course is actually going right to Hell." She opens her mouth and releases some evil energy.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I feel a spike of evil energy just before the ground becomes bumpy. Rei and I jump over but the people behind us aren't so lucky and fall to the ground.

Usagi ski's past us with a shout. "Usagi?!" Both Rei and I exclaim surprised.

"I can't stop!" I hear Usagi cry out, though I don't think Rei heard her. I speed up and so does Rei. "Someone stop me!"

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Saeko isn't far behind them and notices that only those three are still skiing. "It seems two of those three must be the princesses of the moon, Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia." She chuckles and smirks as she gazes at their backs.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"Usagi, it'll be dangerous if you don't slow down more!" Rei warns.

"I know that! But there's nothing I can do about it!" Usagi cries out.

A bump is heard behind us. Rei and I look behind us to see a massive snowball, rolling at a face speed. "Usagi! Go, faster!"

"I told you, I have no control at all!" Usagi shouts back.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Yuuichirou comes to a stop and looks in the other direction, exactly where the three girls were. "I'm pretty sure I just heard an avalanche! I hope Rei-san isn't…"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"Hurry!" Both Rei and I call out at the same time.

Another sound is heard. This time, however, the earth is moving upwards, creating a large wall either side of us. "What is this?!" Usagi cries. "I'm scared!"

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Yuuichirou is skiing above them. "Rei-san!" He looks down to see the large snowball rolling after them. "Rei-san. I'll be right there to rescue you!" He jumps down and lands on the ground as Rei skis around the corner. The snowball gets closer and he holds out his arms. "Rei-san!" The snowball hits him and sends him backwards.

Rei looks behind her confused. "I thought I just heard someone's voice…"

Saeko, now a Youma is standing further back. Her hair is sticking up in their air, she has narrowed yellow eyes with dark blue pupils, purple eyeshadow around her eyes, mini snowmen across her shoulder and chest, snowman face around her stomach and the top of her legs, around her wrists and ankles and her arms and legs are dark blue/black.

"There is something to being the princesses. But I doubt you can escape from this!" She spreads out her arms. "Bil! Bil! Bil! Bil!" She brings both her arms and legs in each time after spreading them out.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

As we skied further the ice was slamming together, blocking our path. Usagi lets out a scream. Rei and I speed up further and catch up with Usagi. We both lunge forward, stopping Usagi from going any further. "Usagi!" We both call out.

We look up to see the snowball has just been smashed in between one of the walls, creating a cloud of snow. The walls have stopped moving now though.

"What'll we do now?" Usagi questions.

Rei tries climbing up the snow, but she ends up grabbing a hold of a medium-size snowball and falls back to the ground. "Rei-chan, are you all right?" Usagi asks worriedly.

"Of course, I'm not all right! Come on! Hurry up and climb out of here!" Rei does the same actions as before though she did make it up higher this time.

"Say, Rei-chan, let's think of some other way," Usagi suggests.

Rei gets up and glares at her "What are you saying?! You'll become less of a woman if you give up so easily! You have to show your willpower! Willpower!"

Rei tries climbing up again and Usagi lets out a sigh. "Man, I guess they will have already picked somebody else to be the Moon Princess."

"I'm sure they did! Thanks to someone, I've missed my chance at the crown!" Rei says annoyed.

"I'm sorry!" Usagi apologizes. Usagi and I sit on the ground leaning against the wall. I take out my star locket from my coat. We both listen to the melody. "Oh, Rei-chan!"

"That belongs to Tuxedo Mask, right?" Rei queries.

I stay silent still looking at my locket. Usagi answers. "Kind of, Nee-chan gave it to him a long time ago."

Rei sits next to Usagi as Usagi looks back at my locket. "When I'm feeling lonely and stuff, listening to this makes me feel better." there is silence for a bit before Usagi speaks out again. "Oh, I'm not trying to show Nee-chan's locket off or anything! I just wanted a change of pace…I'm sorry, Rei-chan. Did I hurt your feelings?"

Rei looks at Usagi with a smile on her face. "Why? I don't care about that anymore."

"What? B-But…" Usagi trails off surprised.

Rei lowers her head and rests it against her knees. "To be honest, I've already given up on Mamoru-san…No, I mean, Tuxedo Mask. After all, he tried to protect Selena and put his own life at risk." She turns to look at me with a smile on her face. "I can't possibly win against that."

"Rei/ Rei-chan…" Usagi and I trail off as we look at her.

Rei closes her eyes. "But remember this, Selena Tsukino," She lifts up her clenched fist with a determined look on her face. "If you don't become happy with Mamoru-san, I will punish you!"

My eyes soften. "Okay." I agree softly.

Rei looks back in front of her and lowers her fist. "And to do that, we have to defeat the bad guys in the Dark Kingdom and restore peace to the world."

"You're right." Usagi and I agree.

"Oh, I just remembered something!" Usagi says, standing up abruptly.

"What's this all of a sudden?!" Rei questions surprised.

"Rei-chan, we can get right out of here if you use your Fire Soul!" Usagi points out.

Rei stands up. "You're right! Why didn't you notice that earlier?! Usagi, you are such a slowpoke!"

"How about you, Rei-chan?!" Usagi points out with an annoyed pout on her face.

"Okay, let's transform! Mars Power…" Rei starts but is interrupted as I hear movement getting closer.

"Rei-san!" We look to see Yuuichirou who pops out of the snow. "Thank goodness, you're safe!"

"Yuuichirou…-san!" Rei calls out surprised.

He stands up and holds out his hand with a large grin on his face. "This is a miracle born of love! Come on! The exit is this way! Let's hurry!"

"Not so fast!" A female voice calls out.

"Who are…" Rei trails off.

Saeko jumps from the top and transforms into her Youma form. "I am the Youma, Blizzar. I was sent to assassinate Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia."

"I bet the minions of the Dark Kingdom…" Rei starts and Usagi finished for her. "…transformed her into a Youma!"

"Prepare to die, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Blizzar says pointing at Rei and then me.

Rei looks around confused when she notices she is being pointed at. "W-What? Me?!"

"Good looks, athletic ability, and gracefulness. You must be one of the princesses of the moon!" Blizzar comments.

"Oh, you think so, too?" Rei says posing. "You are such an honest Youma-chan."

"What?! Rei-san, your Sailor Moon?!" Yuuichirou asks, pointing at Rein completely confused.

Usagi eyes water and a pout appear on her face. "You've got the wrong person!"

"Shut up! My judgment is never wrong! Blizzar!" Bilzzar sends a blizzard at us from her mouth. Yuuichirou stands in front of us. "I will protect Rei-san!" He cries out before he is turned into an ice statue. He falls to the floor with his frozen legs in the air.

"Yuuichirou-san!" Usagi says in disbelief.

"Usagi, Selena, this is perfect! Let's transform!" Rei suggests.

"Rei-chan, you're colder than this snow." Usagi points out dryly.

"Hurry up!" Rei orders.

"Okay! Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

"Mars Power Makeup!" Rei calls out.

"So, all three of you were sailor senshi?" Blizzar queries in surprised.

Usagi does her normal actions. "I'll never forgive you for trapping us in this place! A girl not supposed to let her hips get cold, you know?!"

"How dare you freeze my Yuuichirou?! I hope you're prepared to pay for it!" Rei calls out annoyed.

"In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" Usagi and I call out.

"In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" Rei calls out.

"That's enough impertinent talk," Blizzar comments before an ice spear forms in her hand before she throws it at us. We dodge though Usagi falls on her face.

"Fire…Soul!" Rei calls out.

Blizzar dodges Rei's attack. "This is the end!" Blizzar shouts.

A hand stops her ice spear. "Tuxedo Mask-sama!" Both Usagi and Rei exclaim.

"Endymion!" I say softly, love still shown in my eyes. He is still my Endymion just slightly evil at the moment.

He takes off his top hat. "Good evening, Sailor Senshi."

"Endymion?!" Blizzar questions.

"I will take care of them. Blizzar, back off!" He brings out one of his roses. "Sailor Moon, en garde!" He throws the rose at Usagi. We dodge. "I will not miss next time." He gets ready to throw another rose.

"What should we do?" Usagi asks panicked.

Rei moves and stands in front of us slightly. "Tuxedo Mask-sama, have you forgotten how you fought with us?! The person you loved most dearly, Sailor Celestia, is right here! Sailor Moon is her imoto."

"Sailor Mars…" Usagi and I murmur.

"Please remember, Tuxedo Mask-sama!" Rei encourages sadly, entwining her fingers together.

Blizzar appears from above us, an ice spear in her hand. Endymion throws his rose and breaks the spear.

"Endymion, what are you doing?!" Blizzar demands as she pushes herself off the ground.

"Now, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Rei orders softly, still upset.

"Okay! Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out.

"Refresh!" Saeko calls out before falling to the ground.

We look back at Endymion. He lets out a scoff. "Killing you guys right now would give me nothing to brag about! Goodbye. We will meet again." He walks off, his cape flying behind him.

Rei kneels down next to Yuuichirou, lifting him off the ground. "But you know, Yuuichirou is such a hopeless baka. Baka." Rei leans forward and kisses him on his cheek.

Saeko stirs and pushes herself off the ground. "Oh? What am I doing here?"

We make a fire. Usagi and I sit in front of it while Rei is still standing up. Yuuichirou is resting against a post. He stirs slightly before he wakes back up.

"Oh, are you finally awake?" Usagi asks happily as she stands up.

His gaze moves straight to Rei as he stands up, a grin on his face. "I'm so glad! You're safe!"

"Yes. Sailor Senshi showed up and rescued us." Rei offers.

Yuuichirou places a hand on the top of his head and lowers his eyes. "I see. I'm sorry, I'm such a good-for-nothing."

"That's not true! Yuuichirou-san, you were really cool!" Usagi praises.

Yuuichirou looks up with wide eyes. "What?"

"Right, Rei-chan?" Usagi queries slyly.

Rei shrugs her shoulders with a smile on her face. "Well, kind of."

Yuuichirou blushes. "Oh, really?! Man, you're making me blush"

The four of us are laughing when Ami-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan find us. "Hey, what are you doing goofing off over here?! Honestly! Everyone was worried!" Mako-chan scolds.

"But, I'm glad. After all, they say, 'A healthy horse is a good horse.'" Minako-chan comments.

"I don't think that proverb is used in situations like this," Ami-chan points out.

"Usagi kept on making a mess of things, so I just had an awful time of it!" Rei says teasingly.

Usagi stands behind Rei and places her hands on her shoulders. "What?! How could you say that?! We reaffirmed our friendship with each other, remember?!"

Rei closes her mirth filled eyes and looks away. "Friendship with you?! I'd scrunch it up and toss it away!"

Usagi wails."Rei-chan's being mean to me!"

I chuckle softly as Rei opens her eyes briefly before closing them and stick out her tongue. _They act like a pair of sisters, though they deny they are close._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirty-Nine~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Now, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Rei orders softly, still upset.

"Okay! Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out.

"Refresh!" Saeko calls out before falling to the ground.

We look back at Endymion. He lets out a scoff. "Killing you guys right now would give me nothing to brag about! Goodbye. We will meet again." He walks off, his cape flying behind him.

Rei kneels down next to Yuuichirou, lifting him off the ground. "But you know, Yuuichirou is such a hopeless baka. Baka." Rei leans forward and kisses him on his cheek.

Saeko stirs and pushes herself off the ground. "Oh? What am I doing here?"

We make a fire. Usagi and I sit in front of it while Rei is still standing up. Yuuichirou is resting against a post. He stirs slightly before he wakes back up.

"Oh, are you finally awake?" Usagi asks happily as she stands up.

His gaze moves straight to Rei as he stands up, a grin on his face. "I'm so glad! You're safe!"

"Yes. Sailor Senshi showed up and rescued us." Rei offers.

Yuuichirou places a hand on the top of his head and lowers his eyes. "I see. I'm sorry, I'm such a good-for-nothing."

"That's not true! Yuuichirou-san, you were really cool!" Usagi praises.

Yuuichirou looks up with wide eyes. "What?"

"Right, Rei-chan?" Usagi queries slyly.

Rei shrugs her shoulders with a smile on her face. "Well, kind of."

Yuuichirou blushes. "Oh, really?! Man, you're making me blush"

The four of us are laughing when Ami-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan find us. "Hey, what are you doing goofing off over here?! Honestly! Everyone was worried!" Mako-chan scolds.

"But, I'm glad. After all, they say, 'A healthy horse is a good horse.'" Minako-chan comments.

"I don't think that proverb is used in situations like this," Ami-chan points out.

"Usagi kept on making a mess of things, so I just had an awful time of it!" Rei says teasingly.

Usagi stands behind Rei and places her hands on her shoulders. "What?! How could you say that?! We reaffirmed our friendship with each other, remember?!"

Rei closes her mirth filled eyes and looks away. "Friendship with you?! I'd scrunch it up and toss it away!"

Usagi wails. "Rei-chan's being mean to me!"

I chuckle softly as Rei opens her eyes briefly before closing them and stick out her tongue. _They act like a pair of sisters, though they deny they are close._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I are watching Ice skating on the TV with Minako-chan, Artemis, Luna, Crescent, and Yue.

Usagi watches the TV with a blush on her face. "They're wonderful!"

Minako-chan has one too. "You can tell why Janelyn and Misha are Olympic gold medallists." Usagi lets out a cheer. "So beautiful!" Minako-chan offers.

Janelyn has yellow and pink short hair, blue eyes and she is wearing a blue headband, blue, white and beige dress with white ice skates. Misha has wavy shoulder-length blonde hair and dark eyes. He is wearing a white shirt, black trousers and black ice skates.

Usagi tries doing an ice skating move but falls on Luna and Artemis. "Oh!" "Usagi-chan!"

Usagi gets off them laughing. Artemis looks at Luna. "But if she likes figure skating, maybe she's becoming more aware of herself as the princess."

"Yes. After all, figure skating was the most popular sport in the world of the moon." Luna agrees.

"I know! Both Princesses skating was especially beautiful!" Crescent praises with Yue nodding his head.

"What?! Really?!" Usagi exclaims. I nod my head. "Yeah, we were good at skating along with Mako-chan."

Usagi blushes and lets out a laugh and hands her hands on her cheeks. "I guess I was gifted with a lot of talent!" Usagi continues laughing.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Kunzite is looking in front of him where it shows the same ice skaters Usagi, Selena and the others was watching, skating. "Figure skating…" He turns to the side and holds out his arm. "If I use this sport, supposedly the most popular among the girls on the moon…"Kunzite trails off.

"You could lure Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia out and finally take the Silver Crystals away from them. Is that what you're saying?" Queen Beryl questions.

Kunzite closes his eyes, lowers his head and places an arm across his chest. "On my honour…"

Endymion appears behind him, his eyes closed, and arms folded across his chest. "You will lure them out and stake your honour on this makeshift trap?"

Kunzite turns abruptly to look at him. "Endymion!"

"If you are a proud soldier, should you not attack your enemy head-on?" Endymion queries.

Kunzite clenches his fists and lifts up his right one. "A Battle is meaningless without a victory. If you had not interfered unnecessarily," He points at Endymion. "We would already have the Silver Crystals in our hands!"

Endymion scoffs. "I wouldn't know about that."

Kunzite and Endymion narrow their eyes and glare at each other until Queen Beryl speaks up. "Well, enough of that. Kunzite, you may set that plan into motion immediately."

Kunzite turns his head to the side, eyes still narrowed. "Yes."

* * *

 **~~~Skating Ring~~~**

* * *

Janelyn is skating across the ring along with Misha. He goes to lift her in the air above his head, but he doesn't hold her up properly causing her to fall onto the ice. "What are you doing, Misha?!" She demands, glaring up at him.

He holds out his arms and glares back at her. "What about you?! What kind of timing was that on that jump?!"

"That's because you…" She starts but is interrupted when he turns around and shows her his back. "Oh, damn it all! That's enough practice for today!"

Janelyn stands up. "Wait a second!"

"Janelyn, I thought we were Olympic gold medallists!" He looks away, closes his hand and lifts his hand. "If these terrible practices continue, I'm going to go look for a new partner!"

"That's my line!" She states annoyed.

"I cannot allow you to break up." A male voice says. They both turn to see Kunzite standing in front of a black portal. "You two have been given a mission, and that is to work for the Dark Kingdom."

Their eyes widen as they look up at him.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Skating Ring~~~**

* * *

I change into the same clothes I wore to the Ski trip. Usagi is wearing a green top with a white collar, red skirt, purple jacket and shoes. Again, Lunetta couldn't come because she and Jadeite are still out on their romantic cruise. We meet the rest of the girls outside the new skating Ring.

Mako-chan is wearing a long-sleeved yellow top, thin-strapped dress over the top, and light green trousers. Ami-chan is wearing a green turtleneck, brown skirt, and a dark pink jacket. Rei is wearing a white long-sleeved top underneath a pink overall. Minako-chan is wearing a pink shirt with red over the top, light brown shorts, and a blue jacket.

Artemis is draped over Minako-chan right shoulder and Luna is draped over Usagi's right shoulder. Crescent and Yue and hiding safely inside my bag.

"Wow! I had no idea we had a skating rink like this." Luna comments.

"Yeah, they just built it! And to commemorate its opening, the Olympic gold medallists, Janelyn and Misha are going to coach us!" Usagi says happily.

"Isn't it amazing?" Minako-chan agrees.

"But, so, why did we have to come too?" Rei questions.

Ami-chan is reading a textbook. "I have an open national mock exam tomorrow, so I need to go home to study."

"Oh, the thing is…"Usagi trails off and Minako-chan finishes for her. "Only groups of six girls get in free!" Usagi nods her head in agreement.

"Groups of six?" Mako-chan questions.

"Why?" Rei asks.

"See?!" Usagi points out.

"There's something suspicious! It makes you want to check it out, doesn't it?" Minako-chan offers. "It's one of those, 'Ask, and you shall be answered,' things!"

"Shouldn't that be, 'Ask, and you shall receive?'" Ami-chan says, looking up from her textbook.

"Oh, really?" Minako-chan questions sweatdropping.

"It doesn't matter which it is! Come on, let's go ask!" Usagi says before she and Minako-chan push the rest of the girls towards the skating rink. I let out a chuckle and follow after them.

* * *

 **~~~Inside the Skating Rink~~~**

* * *

I am wearing the same outfit as Usagi though my clothes are different. My outfit is white still and the sleeves are still light pink but gems, bow and the ruff instead of being red is moonlight silver.

Minako-chan outfit is red with blue ribbons and bows at her shoulders, hips and wrists. Rei's is a light yellow with red trim at the bottom of the skirt and a large red bow on her chest. Ami-chan is wearing a turquoise turtleneck top and skirt with a dark turquoise part over her chest and tied around her neck. Mako-chan is wearing a plain long-sleeved green outfit.

"Wow! There are so many people!" Ami-chan exclaims.

"They're all just here out of curiosity." Rei states.

Artemis, Luna, Crescent, and Yue are sitting next to us. "A skating rink…Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Artemis points out.

"I know! Oh? Where's Usagi?" Luna questions looking around.

"Oh! Oops! Hey, wait, everyone!" Usagi trips over. "It hurts!"

I go over to where Usagi is and help her stand up as the rest of the girls start cheering. "Janelyn! Misha!" Minako-chan calls out.

"Where?! Where?!" Usagi questions rushing over to stand next to Minako-chan.

Hearts appear in both Usagi's and Minako-chan's eyes. "It's really them!"

"They're skating!" Usagi comments happily.

"Oh, Misha!" They both exclaim.

They finish skating and come to a stop in the middle of the rink. "Everyone, thank you for coming! Let's all have fun today, skating together!" Janelyn calls out.

"Yeah!" All the females cheer.

"Of course, we will!" Usagi and Minako-chan agree.

"No matter what you're doing, the basics are important. The first step is getting used to the ice."

"Okay!" The rest of the girl's cheer.

"Okay!" Usagi and Minako-chan agree loudly.

She looks in our direction. "Then, since you're an energetic group, come on out into the rink first."

"Oh, yes!" Usagi and Minako-chan agree.

"Oh, no! I still don't have my skates on!" Usagi cries out.

"What are you doing? Hurry up!" Minako-chan scolds.

"Oh, but…" Usagi trails off.

"Usagi, you slowpoke!" Rei scolds.

"Rei-chan's being mean to me again!" Usagi complains.

Rei is the first to attempt to go on the ice. "Okay, here we go, then! Now!"

Ami-chan and Minako-chan go on next and don't have any problems. Mako-chan goes next but stops and turns around "Usagi-chan?"

Usagi looks up at her. "W-What?"

"Is this your first-time skating?" Mako-chan questions.

"Don't you worry! After all, Nee-chan and I were an expert at this on the moon world!" Usagi states proudly.

Mako-chan looks at Usagi surprised. "Then, I'll be going." She steps out onto the ice.

I follow after Mako-chan and step on the ice. Straight away my body knew how to skate just like it knew how to ski. It has been such a long time since I have skated on an ice rink. Mako-chan and I skate past the rest of the girls who were moving across the ice slowly.

Mako-chan and I skate backwards. Usagi comes onto the ice and is quick to fall over. "Usagi-chan!" Ami-chan calls out to her.

"I knew it," Rei admits.

Mako-chan and I continue skating and do the same moves. Though I notice that both Janelyn and Misha narrow their eyes as we skate past.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi tries to stand up on the ice but she continues to fall down and she lands back on the ice again.

Ami, Rei and Minako are standing on the ice and are watching at Makoto and Selena skate the same moves as each other. A blush appears on Ami's face. "Mako-chan and Selena-chan look so wonderful."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

When Mako-chan and I had finished skating everyone else claps for us. "Wow! That was amazing!"

Janelyn also claps. "Very nice! Now everyone, let us all skate!"

"Okay!" The females agree.

Misha is also clapping and Mako-chan looks at him. Mako-chan blushes before she looks away. I skate over to Usagi to see Minako-chan and Ami-chan trying to help her stand up. "Usagi-chan!" "Hang in there."

"My brilliant debut…" Usagi cries.

This time when Usagi falls to the ice she takes Rei, Ami-chan, and Minako-chan with her. I let out a laugh before skating closer to them.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Janelyn sneaks off and heads to another room where the computers are places. She scans the female skating against the figure of all Sailor Senshi. "No…No…" The screen freeze before Kunzite appears. "Kunzite-sama!"

"Find Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia through their athletic abilities and agility. Does it look like it will work?" He questions.

Janelyn places her arm over her chest. "You can count on me. My judgment as an Olympic gold medallist is flawless."

"Good. However, you have never actually met the sailor senshi. Do not let your guard down." Kunzite warns.

"Yes!" Janelyn agrees.

The screen flash and Kunzite disappears from all of them and they have gone back to normal surveillance cameras. She goes back to checking the females. "No…No…" She looks surprised as it shows Selena holding Usagi up. "Sailor Moon is known to be a superb senshi. They say she has a clumsy side, but this is out of the question." An X appears over Usagi's face.

She moves her gaze to the left to see Makoto and Rei standing together and Misha holding his hand out to Makoto. "Misha?"

With Misha, he is still holding his hand out in front of Makoto, who is blushing. "Wonderful girl, would you please skate with me?"

Rei holds up her hand. "E-Excuse me. If you'd like, I'm free any time to be…" She is ignored as Makoto takes Misha's hand and he walks her over to the ice.

Makoko looks up at him with a soft blush on her cheeks. _He's so gorgeous. The way his hair hangs…It looks exactly like my senpai at school who broke my heart._ He pulls her back slightly. "Co-Coach?"

He looks down at her with narrowed eyes. _Something isn't right. Is this girl Sailor Moon or Sailor Celestia?_ "Then, here we go."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I help Usagi up and she nearly falls over again but with my strength, I managed to keep her upwards. "Come on. Usagi! Slowly. That's right! One foot at a time. Good!" I encourage softly.

Usagi seems to slowly get the hang of it and is able to skate on the ice very slowly, only if I hold her at the moment though. I notice out the corner of my eye that Misha had gone up to Mako-chan and they are now skating together.

Mako-chan lifts Misha above her head instead of him lifting her.

"Wow! It's amazing!" The other female's praises.

"She lifted a man up into the air…" Minako-chan says amazed.

"It's a technique no one in the world has accomplished yet!" Ami-chan states surprised.

The rest of the female claps for Mako-chan and Misha.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Janelyn glares at the screens. "Misha, how could you pass over me?! Were you serious about breaking up?!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Janelyn voice is heard over the speakers. "Today's free lesson is now over. Everyone, please leave the rink and go home immediately."

"Why?!" Usagi cries. "That's no fun!"

I hear Mako-chan talking to Misha. "Excuse me, I have to go home now. " She turns to leave but Misha holds onto her wrist.

"I won't let you go. You are the best partner for me in the world." He comments.

"Coach… " Mako-chan mutters with a blush.

We all head out, but I notice that I had left my bag inside and of course Usagi has snuck back inside. I sneak back inside after Usagi and catch up with her.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Luna and Artemis sit outside and waits for the girls to come out. Artemis looks up when he hears footsteps to see Ami, Minako and Rei. "Hey, everyone."

"Where are Usagi-chan, Selena-chan and Mako-chan?" Luna asks.

"Mako-chan has to stay behind. The coach is giving her a special lesson. Selena-chan forgot her bag." Minako says with her eyes closed.

"I'm so jealous!" Rei comments.

Ami looks behind her. "Oh? Usagi-chan was with us until just a minute ago."

Rei also turns her head to look. "Oh, she's such a turtle!"

All the doors suddenly shut followed by the shutters. They look and lets out a gasp when it does. "W-what's going on?!" Rei asks.

Ami looks at them with a serious look on her face. "Something's wrong! Could it really have been another trap set by the Dark Kingdom?!" Ami queries.

Minako looks back at the doors. "Shoot!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi is trying to sneak about without getting caught. That works until a door is opened suddenly and Usagi walks right into it. "That's so mean!"

We look inside the room to see a bunch of screens. "What the heck is this?"

"Not sure, let's get a closer look," I suggest softly.

On the screen, there is a figure of Sailor Jupiter that has been matched to Mako-chan. "Oh! Don't tell me this is…" Usagi trails off and I finish off for her. "…a trap from the Dark Kingdom? Most probably. Hurry, Mako-chan could be in danger."

The screen started flashing, and we run out of the room. Just in time as the screen explode.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Makoto and Misha continue skating, her back resting against his chest. "You must have had some figure skating experience. Won't you tell me the truth?"

Makoto gazes up at him, a blush on her face. _Coach…_

"Misha!" Janelyn calls out getting the pair of them to stop and look towards her. "Misha, so you and I are really over, aren't we?! If I have to give you up to an amateur like that," Her eyes flash red. "I'd rather kill you!"

"What?" Makoto says surprised.

Misha lets Makoto go. "W-Wait!"

Janelyn places her hands over the side of the face and energy surrounds her. Makoto lets out a gasp and stands in front of Misha. "Oh! Coach, run!"

Misha takes hold of Makoto's arm and moves her away. "Don't jump to conclusions, Janelyn! I was just trying to find out whether she was Sailor Moon or Sailor Celestia!"

Makoto lets out a soft gasp as the energy surround Janelyn even more and her appearance changes slightly. Her hair has changed to yellow and blue and she is wearing a red two-piece. "That's a lie!"

Misha reaches behind him and places his hand on Makoto's shoulder. "It's true, her technique is first class, but you cannot form a pair based solely on that! I thought you knew that!"

Makoto looks at him. "Coach, you weren't…"

"Misha, it's too late! I can't stop now!" She finishes her transformation. Her hair is pushed back by red and blue headphones, she has red gloves with a spike at each elbow, she has a gold band around her waist which has a light purple skirt attached and her skates have also turned red. "Take your hands off her!"

"Youma?!" Makoto exclaims surprised.

"Janelyn!" Misha calls out.

Janelyn rushes forward and lands on the ice. She skates forward and spins in the air. "Triple Axle Kick!" She sent Makoto to the edge of the ice, hitting the barrier while Misha is sent the other way.

Misha looks up. "J-Janelyn!"

Janelyn holds out her hand. "Come with me, Misha, my partner. " Her eyes continuously flashes red.

Misha's eyes begin to flash in sync with hers. "We are the greatest pair." He lifts his hand and reaches out and places his hand against hers. There is a release of energy as Misha lowers his head.

He lifts his head with a scream as his shirt is shredded into pieces. The pair of them spin around and he changes into a black suit and cape.

Makoto stands up, holding onto the barrier. "Coach was a Youma?!"

The pair of them spin around laughing. He lifts her in the air above his head. "We are amazing after all! We are the best pair in the world!" They both say at the same time.

Janelyn looks down at him. "Misha!"

Misha looks up at her. "Janelyn!"

He puts her down and they both spin around with a leg in the air. "Together, we are the Zoyrin Geller!" They come to a stop and move their heads to look at Makoto. "Now, that you have seen us, we cannot let you return alive!"

"Coach!" Makoto calls out.

The pair of them skate towards Makoto laughing. They jump in the air. "Combination Jump Attack!"

Makoto lets out a gasp before letting out a soft scream as her outfit is ripped and she is sent flying backwards.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We get back to the skating rink to see Mako-chan against the barrier.

"Oh, Mako-chan! That's it!" Usagi says annoyed.

"It is! The limit has been pushed!" I add angrily.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

Misha and Janelyn continue laughing together. "We will deliver the finishing blow!" "Go right ahead!"

"How dare you use graceful figure skating as a weapon to hurt an innocent girl?! Sailor Moon will not let you get away with it! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Usagi calls out angrily.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" "We have been waiting for you!" "The Silver Crystals will be ours!" They speak back and forth before finishing together.

"I won't let you have it!" Usagi says as we jump off the balcony onto the ice. Ice skates come out of our boots the moments we do. Usagi, of course, falls over. "No way! I can't skate, even when I'm transformed?!"

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, Prepare yourselves!" They both shout.

"Death…" "Spiral!" Misha spins Janelyn around and throws her at us. I use my magic to move Usagi out of the way, she won't be able to skate away fast enough.

"Die!" Before I could skate away I am lifted off the ground. I look up to see that it was Endymion. "Endymion!" I say surprised.

"I do not like their underhanded method, which has dragged an innocent bystander into this mess." _What?_ "After I have brought the Youmas under control, I will return for the Silver Crystals."

"Endymion-sama, your help is not necessary!" "We will not hold back, even for you!" They state annoyed.

"Do you think you could win in a fight against me?" Endymion taunts.

Usagi is skating next to us. She seems to have gotten better on the ice. "I think it'd be better if you didn't taunt them."

"Interesting." "Have a taste of the techniques of gold medallists!" They continue.

"I told you so!" Usagi points out.

"Double Spin Kick!" They shout out.

"Jump!" Endymion tells me. "Here we go!"

He throws me in the air, I spin around a few time and land on one foot. Usagi is next to me, having skated out of the way. "Nee-chan! I'm skating!" Usagi exclaims happily.

"Yes, you are. We'll have to come again at another time and go skating again." I say softly.

Janelyn and Misha skate towards us again. "What impudence!"

"They're coming!" Usagi panics.

"Jump! High!" Endymion orders.

"Easy for you to say!" Usagi shouts.

"Die!" They curse.

Usagi and I look at each. "Oh, fine! To hell with it!" Usagi comments.

We jump, spin around and we land on one foot. "I jumped! I jumped all on my own! I'm so amazing!" Usagi says happily.

Endymion is skating next to us. "A nice jump, Celestia, Sailor Moon!"

"Thanks," Usagi says blushing, embarrassed about the praise.

"Sit Spin Kick!" The pair of them shout.

We dodge the first time but the second time we get hit and fall against the rink border. "This is it!" They say laughing as they skate towards us.

"Supreme…Thunder!" Mako-chan calls out.

Janelyn and Misha are shocked by Mako-chan attack. "Jupiter-chan!" Usagi says happily.

"Coach, please stop! Go back to who you were!" Mako-chan calls out.

"Why you!" He curses.

Ami-chan, Minako-chan and Rei jump on the ice in front of Usagi, Endymion and me. "Everyone!" Usagi exclaims surprised.

Kunzite appears, floating in the air. "So, you are all here, sailor senshi. I pity you, Endymion. If you had not interfered, this need not have happened."

A sound comes from the ceiling. Cold air blast down at us from the ice rinks air conditioners.

"It's cold!" Rei comments.

It doesn't seem to affect me like it is affecting everyone else. I am used to cold in the first place.

"Kunzite-sama…" Misha and Janelyn mutters.

Kunzite laughs. "This is the icy hell of absolute zero temperature. Once you have all turned into ice figures, I will return and take my sweet time getting the Silver Crystals."

"Damn you, Kunzite!" Endymion curses.

"It's cold!" Mako-chan says.

"I can't hold out much longer!" Minako-chan admits.

"We're going to die!" Ami-chan states.

I am looking around on the ceiling for the things that are controlling the air conditioning. I notice Endymion is looking around as well. "So, that's it!" He calls out, lifting his cane in the air and throwing it in the air.

There is an explosion in the middle of the ceiling before the air conditioning stops. "It stopped."

"We're saved."

Janelyn and Misha let out a yell. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, hurry!"

"Oh?! Okay!" Usagi agrees, standing up.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out.

They both let out a scream. "Refresh!"

"Janelyn…"

"Misha…"

They start skating around together. Usagi looks around. "Nee-chan? Where did Tuxedo Mask-sama go?!"

"No idea! I didn't even realize he had left." I admit.

* * *

 **~~~Later On~~~**

* * *

We leave the ice rink and Mako-chan looks upset. "Mako-chan…" Usagi trails off.

"Mako-chan…" Minako-chan says hesitantly.

Mako-chan turns to look at us with a smile on her face. "What? Don't think my feeling have been hurt! I'm not gonna let it bother me!" She lets out a sigh and rests her back against the wall. "Man, better just find another nice guy soon and…" She stops talking as a boy walks past. "He's gorgeous! The shape of his nose looks just like my sempai at school who broke my heart!"

The rest of the girls collapsed on the ground in surprise. "Oh, Mako-chan!" Usagi says causing me to chuckle softly. _She wouldn't be Mako-chan is she didn't act the way she does._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Forty~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We leave the ice rink and Mako-chan looks upset. "Mako-chan…" Usagi trails off.

"Mako-chan…" Minako-chan says hesitantly.

Mako-chan turns to look at us with a smile on her face. "What? Don't think my feeling have been hurt! I'm not gonna let it bother me!" She lets out a sigh and rests her back against the wall. "Man, better just find another nice guy soon and…" She stops talking as a boy walks past. "He's gorgeous! The shape of his nose looks just like my sempai at school who broke my heart!"

The rest of the girls collapsed on the ground in surprise. "Oh, Mako-chan!" Usagi says causing me to chuckle softly. _She wouldn't be Mako-chan is she didn't act the way she does._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We all wake up early. We are going to a hot spring as a family. We haven't been there for a while. Usagi sneaks out of her room without waking Luna up while Crescent and Yue know where we are all going.

I change into a short-sleeved light pink and white striped dress with a pink belt and a white cardigan. I wear some pink sandals, light pink dangle earrings, and a light pink handbag.

Usagi changes into a green top with a white collar, red shirt and her purple jacket. Shingo is wearing his usually top which is light green sleeves and shoulder while the rest is green and blue jeans.

Mama is wearing a white turtleneck, purple cardigan and a brown skirt and Papa is wearing a white shirt, brown jumper and grey trousers.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Luna stretches on her pillow and lets out a yawn. "What a nice day." She sits up. "You have a two-day break, so you'll be doing Princess study today and tomorrow. Okay, Usagi-chan?" She leans up to Usagi's bed. "Hey, Usagi-chan? That's unusual! She's already up!"

She wanders downstairs. "No one's home…" She walks over to a cat bowl to find a note. "'Good morning; Luna. We've gone on a family trip to the hot springs. We'll be back tomorrow night. Be a good cat while we're away. I'll get you a souvenir—Usagi.'" Luna lowers her head in disbelief before looking up with tears in her eyes. "Usagi-chan!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Shingo is playing one of his video games. "Baka Usagi. Why did we have to sneak out quietly enough not to wake up your neko?"

Usagi places a hand on her chest and sweatdrops. "Oh, for a reason…" She leans closer to Shingo so she can see the screen. "Hey, shoot! Shoot now!"

Mama turns in her seat to look at us, "It's been a while since we had a family trip, hasn't it?"

"A trip to a secluded hot springs resort sounds a bit dull, though," Usagi admits. "Oh, no! Gimme that!" Usagi takes Shingo's game.

"What are you doing? Give it back!" Shingo shouts as the lunges towards her. They are moving about that Usagi's locket that I made her falls out of her jacket. She lets go of Shingo's game and catches her star locket.

"Geez…" Shingo says causing Mama and Papa to laugh.

"Usagi, what's the big fuss about? Did some guy give you that?" Papa questions.

"No, Nee-chan did and she gave me one," Usagi answers back, not telling them that I made it myself. We wouldn't be able to explain that.

"What?!" Papa shouts, causing the car to swerve.

"Aaagh! Look ahead, Papa! Steer to…" Usagi shouts.

Papa turns to look at me. "Selena, have you been going out with someone without telling me?"

"Of course not. You know about it now don't you. Though he has gone away for a bit and I just have to wait for him to come back." I reply, my eye soft and filled with affection.

Mama points to the road. "Papa, get back to driving!"

Papa looks like he was going to say more but Mama distracts him, and he doesn't. though I have no doubt he will later on if he remembers. "Wow, it's pretty!" Usagi exclaims.

When Papa stops the car we all get out of the car and stand at the edge of the lake. "It's so romantic," Usagi admits.

"It is." I agree softly.

"There's nothing around," Shingo says.

Papa blushes. "To be honest, this lake is where your mama and I met."

Mama blushes hands on her cheeks. "Oh, Papa…"

While we were standing there my star locket starts playing, I take it out of my bag. "Mamoru's oregal…Mamoru…" I lift my head and gaze out to the lake.

Footsteps come from behind as Mama walks over. "Usagi, Selena, let's get going." We both turn to look at her. "What's wrong, Selena?"

Usagi and I share a look. "Oh, nothing." I deny softly.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Beneath the same lake, they were just looking at, bubbles are released from a dark hole as there is a strong burst of wind above the water's surface.

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

"Is this the lake where you sensed the abnormal energy?" Queen Beryl asks as they look at an image of the same lake.

Kunzite places his clenched fist on his chest. "It is very similar to one of our Youma, but the energy is slightly different and very powerful."

Queen Beryl makes a sound of agreement. "Endymion, you will investigate this matter."

Endymion lowers his head and places his fist against his chest. "I shall." He looks up, turns around and disappears.

"Queen Beryl-sama. His actions have been very suspicious. He may have realized that his memory has been tampered with." Kunzite comments.

"Impossible." Queen Beryl denies. "However, Kunzite, just to be sure, you will follow Endymion and supervise his actions."

"As you wish." Kunzite agrees.

"Endymion will be completely mine. It is impossible for him to doubt his past." Queen Beryl mutters.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At the Hot Springs~~~**

* * *

We are inside one of the hot springs. Usagi is looking over the edge. "What a view! What a view!"

"This secluded hot spring isn't all that bad, is it?" Papa queries.

"Hey, Shingo, what are you doing?" Mama asks.

Usagi looks around. "Come on in, it feels good."

"But I don't want to be in a mixed bath," Shingo admits embarrassed.

"Why be embarrassed? It's only our family here." Papa states.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't hurry," Mama adds.

Usagi had gotten out and sneaked up behind him. "Here!" she says as she pushes him into the water. "Hey, I'll dunk you."

Shingo in retaliation took her towel. "Thanks for this!"

"Shingo, give me my towel back!" Usagi shouts.

"Usagi cut it out!" Mama scolds.

"And again, you are only telling Usagi off," I muttered loud enough for Mama and Papa to hear.

Papa lets out a laugh. "Let them play."

Usagi has gone after Shingo, still ducked under the water. "Hey, give it back!"

"See if you can get it!" Shingo taunts.

"Shingo!" Usagi calls out.

"Wow, the lake is just right over there," Shingo exclaims.

"Snatch! What are you doing?" Usagi takes her towel back.

"Look, there's somebody by the lake. Over there." Shingo points down, near the lake.

Usagi and I go next to Shingo. "Huh? Where?" Usagi questions.

 _It can't be...But it is. It is Mamoru._ "Wait!" I call out before running away from the hot spring.

"Nee-san!" I hear Shingo call, but I ignore him and carry on running. I hurry and get changed before running down to the lake edge. "Mamoru!"

I find myself in front of a statue of two figures. My star locket once again begins to play by itself. I get it out and gaze down at it. A stick is snaps behind me. I turn around to see Mamoru standing there.

"Mamoru…" I mutter softly.

"Why does that melody disturb me so much?" He asks confused.

"Mamoru! It's me, Selena! But you don't remember me do you?" I ask softly.

"Mamoru…Selena… no. Those names mean nothing to me." He denies.

"Mamoru! It's me. Don't you recognize me?!" I question urgently.

"Selena!" Mama calls out.

"Mama…" I mutter. I look back in front of me to see that Mamoru has gone. "Mamoru…"

"Selena, what's wrong? Why did you rush out like that?" Mama asks worriedly.

"Oh, nothing." I deny softly.

Mama looks at the statue behind me. "Oh, the Legend of the Lovers. You were looking at this?"

"Huh? The legend?" I question, turning to look at the statue.

"It's a folk tale about this lake. A young man in a local village fell in love with a woman from Heaven. But a girl who liked the man was so jealous she turned into a monster. And then she attacked the villagers. Through the power of their love, this woman from Heaven and the young man sealed up the monster in the lake. Using up all their power, this couple ascended to Heaven. It's a love legend like that." Mama comments.

 _Sealed off in the Lake? Is that the source of the evil energy I am feeling?_ I let out a quiet sneeze. "Now let's go back. You'll catch a cold." Mama warns softly.

Mama and I start walking back to the hot spring resort. "Say, Selena. When you have a boyfriend in the future, bring him home and introduce him to Papa and Mama."

"Yes…I will. Someday…I'll bring him home." I agree softly.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Endymion gazes at Selena's back as she walks away, his gaze thoughtful as an image of her sitting in the arcade reading a book appears in his mind followed by himself joining her.

He shakes his head and pulls his gaze away from her to look at the lake instead. He narrows his eyes. "The monster was sealed in the lake. Is that the source of the energy?"

Wind flies past messing up his hair as Kunzite appears on the tree branch behind him. He looks down at Endymion, arms folded across his chest. "Endymion…Now to see the strange energy's true form. Hurry and release it."

Endymion releases some of his energy towards the lake. At the bottom of the lake, more bubbles appear and the black shadow moves. "Mortified one sealed in the lake," Bubbles appears on the lake's surface. "I command you to arise!" His eyes widen and he holds his arms up in the air. "Come forth, Ancient Spirit!"

The black shadow lunges up to the lake's surface with a blast of energy beneath it. The bubbles on the surface intensify causing Endymion to narrow his eyes. There is a column of green energy that disappears before a large column appears.

A snake-like monster appears. She has long pink hair, yellow eyes and yellow skin. Endymion's eye widens as she lunges towards him. "Give him back!" Endymion jumps out of the way and her claws embed in the ground where he once stood. "Give him back!"

Kunzite appears at the top of a tree, chuckling. "So, Endymion has awakened the sealed hatred. Now, what will he do?"

She lunges toward Endymion before stopping. She looks at him and her eyes soften slightly before she lets out a shout and moves higher in the sky. "Give him back!" She looks around and sees Usagi, Selena and their family. Her gaze narrows on Usagi. "Give him back!" She shouts before she flies off towards them.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Endymion calls out to her but is ignored.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~After the Sun has set~~~**

* * *

The sun has gone down and the moonlight is shining down on us. All of us are walking through the trees. I sense the evil energy coming closer toward us. The hatred seems to be directed at Usagi. I take it that the evil is coming from the monster in the lake, so she must think Usagi is the woman who took the man she was in love with.

Both Usagi and I were gazing at the moon. A tear falls down my cheek thinking about both the Moon Kingdom and Mamoru. Usagi looks at me and holds onto my arm.

"Selena, what's wrong?" Papa asks worriedly.

I look up at him with a small smile on my face. "Huh? Oh, nothing. The Moon is so pretty. I was gazing into it."

Mama, Papa, and Shingo lift their gazes up to the moon. "It is pretty, isn't it?" Papa agrees.

"So much that it'll make you cry, right Nee-chan?" Usagi comments.

"Yeah…" I mutter softly.

Usagi looks back at Mama, Papa, and Shingo. "Before dinner, I'll take a dip in the hot spring and look at the Moon. See you later!"

Usagi runs off. I let out a chuckle before running after her. "Give him back!" Usagi and I hear a voice call out.

"What is that?" Usagi questions.

I sense something behind us. "Give him back!"

Usagi and I both turn around and look. It is a Youma. "What? No way! This can't be happening!" Usagi exclaims.

"Usagi, Selena, what IS that?" Mama calls out to our right.

"It's a monster!" Shingo yells.

"It's a Youma! A Youma!" Usagi replies before Usagi and I run over to Papa. "Get down!" Both Usagi and I yell as we lunge forward, pushing Mama, Papa, and Shingo out of the way.

Purple breath comes out of the youma's mouth. "Run!" Papa orders, pushing us in front of him.

"Okay, now I'm mad! Hey, this is worse than a joke! You can't mess up our family trip!" Usagi shouts annoyed.

"Usagi, stay back!" Mama orders worriedly.

Papa stands in front of us, a thick stick in his hand. "Papa will take care of this." Papa backs up slowly. "Mo…Monster…Don't touch my family…"

The Youma lunges towards us. "No!"

"Papa!" The four of us yells.

The Youma is holding Papa against a tree, her hand around his throat.

"Papa!" Usagi calls out, slowly moving her hand out. "Moon…" Usagi starts but is stopped when a rose goes past the Youma's face.

Mama runs over to Papa. "Papa, are you all right?"

"It's another weirdo!" Shingo says.

"What do you mean? He's on our side…I think." Usagi offers hesitantly.

"You will not harm those who are not involved." Endymion dressed as Tuxedo Mask states.

"Give him back." The Youma yells, swing her tail in Endymion's direction, smashing a tree in half. Endymion is in the air.

With the Youma distracted, we quickly move out of the way. "Run while you can!" Endymion calls down to us.

The Youma swings her tail once again but this time Endymion is hit.

"Hold it right there! Sailor Venus!" Minako-chan calls out.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Mako-chan calls out.

"Sailor Mars!" Rei calls out.

"Sailor Mercury!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Have arrived!" They all state together.

Shingo moves near Usagi and I. "For love and justice, the pretty sailor suited soldiers…"

"Give him back!" The Youma shouts.

"Bubbles…Spray!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Now! The Inn is this way." Usagi points out. Usagi and I hid behind the tree, making sure Mama, Papa, and Shingo were still running away. "Don't get lost, okay?" Papa calls out.

Usagi and I share a glance before nodding our heads.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

What the pair of them didn't realize was that Shingo had turned around and saw the pair of them transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia.

Shingo's eyes widen in disbelief. _Usagi is Sailor Moon and Selena is Sailor Celestia…No way! The two people I am a big fan for are my own nee-chan's?_

He snaps out of his thoughts and catches up with their Mama and Papa, keeping what he just saw quiet. Vowing to ask Selena about it later.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I rush back to where the rest of the girls were. Usagi claps her hands. "Hey, Goblin, come this way!" Usagi and I are standing on a tree branch. "You will not get away with terrorizing innocent tourists and disturbing Usagi-chan's and Selena-chan's family trip! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Usagi calls out.

We jump off the branch and land on the ground. "Tuxedo Mask, you defended Usagi-chan and Selena-chan's family. You're a good man after all. Nee-chan's always loved you after all." Usagi exclaims happily.

The youma swings her tail at Usagi and I pull her out of the way, though my side does get caught and starts to bleed. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Mako-chan and Minako-chan cry out.

"Crescent…Beam!" Minako-chan calls out.

"Supreme…Thunder!" Mako-chan calls out.

Their attacks join together and the Youma turns into dust. "Got it!" Mako-chan cheers.

But it didn't work. The Youma regenerates from the dust. We let out a shocked gasp. "The Crescent Beam doesn't work?"

I help Usagi off the ground and ignore my wound. "Okay, let's try this."

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Moon Slash!" I call out softly.

Again, it is destroyed, leaving behind small particles of light. "Got it this time!" Usagi cheers happily. It regenerates once more. "That's not fair! You can't do that, you cheating youma!" Usagi whined.

"No, it's not a Youma. It's an evil entity, formed from age-old jealousy." Rei points out.

"That is correct." Endymion agrees. "Sailor Senshi, I am responsible for awakening this ancient spirit. You must not fight it."

"If it's a spirit, that's my speciality. Purifying flame, exorcise and remove this spirit. Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Evil Spirit, begone!" She throws her talisman and it lands on the Youmas forehead, freezing her in place. "Fire…Soul!" Rei calls out.

A ring of fire surrounds the ground around the youma. "Amazing!" Usagi exclaims.

"Now, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Minako-chan orders.

"Oh, yeah. Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out.

"Refresh!" The Youma's appearance changed altogether. She has changed back into her beautiful human self. She has long black hair and eyes and she is wearing a long kimono.

"She's ascending to Heaven after being released from the bonds of eternal jealousy," Rei comments, a smile on her face.

"Beautiful…" Usagi murmurs.

The Youma now turned girl smiles and waves. After she had completely disappeared we turn to look at Endymion. "Tuxedo Mask-sama!" Usagi says.

"I am tempted to say that this was none of your business. However, I owe you for this one, Farewell." He jumps and disappears.

"Wait!" I call out but stop when I sense he has gone.

It is long before Usagi and I hear Mama, Papa, and Shingo calling for us. "Hey, Usagi! Selena!"

"Usagi, Selena, where are you?" Mama calls out.

"Answer us!" Papa calls out.

"Nee-chan's! The monster must have gotten them. I should have let Usagi play with my video game. " Shingo comments letting out a sniffle.

"Gee, thanks!" Usagi says as we walk closer, well in Usagi's case pops from behind Shingo's back.

"Nee-chan's!" Shingo exclaims happily.

"Papa! Mama!" Usagi and I call out as we run towards them.

"Usagi! Selena!" They both call back.

Usagi goes straight into Mama's arms while I stand behind her. "We were so worried."

"I'm sorry." Usagi and I apologize.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

 _My brave Papa and kind Mama…gently and strong Nee-chan and snotty but still cute Shingo…I love my family after all._

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~In the Hot Springs~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I end up in the hot springs with the rest of the girls. I look briefly at my wound to see that it has already healed, no scar left behind. I look at Usagi briefly before the pair of us gaze up at the Moon.

 _Mamoru…Endymion…_

"Usagi-chan, Selena-chan," Mako-chan calls out to us. "Cheer up. You still have lots of chances."

"Mako-chan. We're all right. After all, we've got good friends like you." Usagi acknowledges.

"Hmm, that not quite right Usagi. We are more than friends. We are a family. We certain act like one after all." I add.

Usagi nods her head before looking at the girls. "But why is everyone here?"

Usagi and I make our way over to them, I see a sweat drop on the side of Ami-chan's face. "Luna called us."

Rei has her hands on her hips. "So, we decided…"

They all move closer to Usagi. "…we didn't want to let you…"

"…have all the fun!" The four of them say together as they playful push Usagi under the water.

 _It is our makeshift family…a very playful, dysfunctional family but a family, nevertheless._ I think chuckling softly with a fond smile on my face.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Forty-One~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Refresh!" The Youma's appearance changed altogether. She has changed back into her beautiful human self. She has long black hair and eyes and she is wearing a long kimono.

"She's ascending to Heaven after being released from the bonds of eternal jealousy," Rei comments, a smile on her face.

"Beautiful…" Usagi murmurs.

The Youma now turned girl smiles and waves. After she had completely disappeared we turn to look at Endymion. "Tuxedo Mask-sama!" Usagi says.

"I am tempted to say that this was none of your business. However, I owe you for this one, Farewell." He jumps and disappears.

"Wait!" I call out but stop when I sense he has gone.

It is long before Usagi and I hear Mama, Papa, and Shingo calling for us. "Hey, Usagi! Selena!"

"Usagi, Selena, where are you?" Mama calls out.

"Answer us!" Papa calls out.

"Nee-chan's! the monster must have gotten them. I should have let Usagi play with my video game. " Shingo comments letting out a sniffle.

"Gee, thanks!" Usagi says as we walk closer, well in Usagi's case pops from behind Shingo's back.

"Nee-chan's!" Shingo exclaims happily.

"Papa! Mama!" Usagi and I call out as we run towards them.

"Usagi! Selena!" They both call back.

Usagi goes straight into Mama's arms while I stand behind her. "We were so worried."

"I'm sorry." Usagi and I apologize.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

 _My brave Papa and kind Mama…gently and strong Nee-chan and snotty but still cute Shingo…I love my family after all._

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~In the Hot Springs~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I end up in the hot springs with the rest of the girls. I look briefly at my wound to see that it has already healed, no scar left behind. I look at Usagi briefly before the pair of us gaze up at the Moon.

 _Mamoru…Endymion…_

"Usagi-chan, Selena-chan," Mako-chan calls out to us. "Cheer up. You still have lots of chances."

"Mako-chan. We're all right. After all, we've got good friends like you." Usagi acknowledges.

"Hmm, that not quite right Usagi. We are more than friends. We are a family. We certain act like one after all." I add.

Usagi nods her head before looking at the girls. "But why is everyone here?"

Usagi and I make our way over to them, I see a sweat drop on the side of Ami-chan's face. "Luna called us."

Rei has her hands on her hips. "So, we decided…"

They all move closer to Usagi. "…we didn't want to let you…"

"…have all the fun!" The four of them say together as they playful push Usagi under the water.

 _It is our makeshift family…a very playful, dysfunctional family but a family, nevertheless._ I think chuckling softly with a fond smile on my face.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Reika, in Africa, is crouched down looking at a rock and writing something down. She lifts her hands and wipes her forehead with a sigh. A small stone falls down and a shadow is cast over her causing her to look up. "Who are you?!"

Endymion is standing on the rock, arms folded across his chest. "I've been looking for you Nishimura Reika." He leans down with a smirk on his face. "Or, should I call you Rikokayder, one of the great Seven Youmas?"

Reika stands up and looks at him confused. "What are you talking about?!"

Endymion holds out his hand, the Black Crystal hovering and spinning in front of it. "Now, come back to us once again!" Energy waves are released causing Reika to let out a shout as she is drawn closer to the crystal. A smirk appears on Endymion's face as Reiko is pulled inside.

He closes his hand around the Black Crystal stopping the energy wave. Reika's hat tumbles down the rock and lands on the ground. Endymion opens his hand and lifts the Black Crystal in front of him. It shines twice before showing Reika trapped inside. It moves around to also show that Joe, the Father, the fat cat that had a crush on Luna also trapped inside.

"That leaves three more." He comments, a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **~~~With Ami~~~**

* * *

Ami's house phone rings so she answers it. "Hello, this is Mizuno."

"Oh, is this Ami-san? It's me, Urawa." A male voice says.

A smile appears on Ami's face. "Oh, Ryo-kun, it's been so long."

"Ami-san, do you have a TV nearby?" Urawa questions.

"Yes, I do, but…" Ami trails off confused.

"Please turn it on immediately!" He orders urgently.

She gets up and does and the screen shows that Yumemi Yumeno is missing. She lets out a surprised gasp.

Urawa is outside looking at the same screen. "With Yumeno-san, five out of the former Seven Youmas are missing!"

"Wait, Ryo-kun…" Ami says through the phone.

Urawa looks away from the screens. "And the next target is…Please believe me. This is something I found out thanks to a residual ability to foresee the future."

"Ryo-kun, where are you now? I'll be there right away!" Ami asks urgently.

"No, you can't!" Urawa denies without hesitation. "If you meet me, you'll be involved in this trouble, too. More importantly, please protect Rei-san's ojii-san. If you don't, something terrible will happen. Please, stop the Dark Kingdom from achieving their ambitions! Bye." He puts the phone down with Ami calling out to him as he does. "Ryo-kun?! Ryo-kun!"

Urawa gazes up at the sky. _This is how it should be. To be honest, I was going to ask for her help, but I can't trouble Ami-san and her friends any more than I already have._ He pulls his coat around him and walks off.

At the same time, Makoto walks by him and comes to a stop. "Oh? Wasn't that…" She trails off and looks behind her. A beeping is heard from her pocket and she takes out her communicator. "Yes, this is Makoto."

Luna's face appears in the corner. "Mako-chan, there's been an incident! Come to Hikawa Shrine, quick!"

Makoto nods her head. "Oh, okay." She puts the communicator in her pocket, looks in the direction where Urawa walked off in before turning back around and running off.

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Kunzite walks towards Queen Beryl who is sitting in her throne. He bows before straightening up. "Queen Beryl-sama, please tell me, why are we gathering the former Seven Youmas now?"

Queen Beryl chuckles. "It is true, they were purified by the Crescent Moon Wands and turned back into their human forms. However, by using the power of our dark energy and the Black Crystal, we can turn them back into Youmas again."

"But they were already defeated by the sailor senshi once. Are they not useless to us?" Kunzite questions.

Queen Beryl scoffs and points her red nail at him. "You know nothing. Once the Seven Youmas are united together, they will merge into one being and the biggest, most powerful Youma will be born! And when that happens, we will be able to put an end to the sailor senshi!"

Kunzite holds out his hand at his side, elbow bent. "Then, all the more reason! Why did you assign this task, not to me, but to Endymion?"

"Do you have a problem with my decision, Kunzite?" Queen Beryl asks narrowing her eyes.

Kunzite brings his arm back. "No, that is not what I meant."

"Then, let us sit back and watch Endymion's handiwork." She suggests.

"Yes, my lady." Kunzite agrees reluctantly.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I sneak out of the house to Jadeite's after we finished tea. Both Jadeite and Lunetta weren't in their home so they must be on another date. I head straight to the training room.

The healing sphere around Nephrite had disappeared. He lets out a groan and opens his eyes. "Princess…Where am I?"

"You are in Jadeite's house; well I suppose it is your house as well. And Zoisite when he wakes up as well as Kunzite when I heal him and bring his real memories back. Hmm, I better let Naru-chan know that you are awake and that she can see you again. You do remember Naru-chan, your sorumeito, right?"

"Naru-chan? Yes, I remember." Nephrite nods his head with a smile on his face.

"On second thought, you do remember where she lives don't you?" I question causing him to nod his head. "Then go around there, surprise her and take her out on a date."

He stands up, I check to make sure he is completely healed before he is quick to leave the house. I move over to Zoisite, but it doesn't look like he is going to be awakening any time soon. He shouldn't be too long before he does but not quite yet.

I had not long changed into my pyjamas when Luna has us go around Rei's Shrine. I change into a pink thick jumper dress that goes across my shoulders, pink skirt, pink heels with white fluff around the sides and ribbons tied around her ankle with a bow at the back. I also get out the same coat I wore to the Skiing trip.

Usagi is wearing a purple jumper with a red collar, brown skirt and red socks and her purple coat with a bunny on the back.

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

We head inside while ojii-chan and Yuuichirou stay outside to clear up the snow but end up playing in the snow by throwing snowballs at each other.

Minako-chan is wearing a thick, blue jumper with dark green and light green on it, brown skirt and socks. Ami-chan is wearing a blue shirt, pink cardigan with yellow rims and a large A on the right side, blue skirt and dark blue socks.

Mako-chan is wearing an orange jumper with a red collar and a blue stripe on the right going down, a blue skirt and turquoise socks. Rei is wearing a thick orange jumper with pink stars on it, a blue skirt and white socks.

"I see. I don't really know, but are Urawa-kun's predictions that accurate?" Minako-chan asks Ami-chan.

"Yes, with a very high probability," Ami-chan admits.

"The Dark Kingdom must be gathering the Seven Youmas and plotting to do something terrible." Artemis offers.

Mako-chan stands up." All right! Ami, let's go!"

"What? Go where?" Ami-chan questions.

"Where else?! We have to protect Urawa-kun, right?" Mako-chan comments.

"But we don't even know where he is." Ami-chan points out.

"We know he's somewhere in town. If we look around, we'll run into him. We'll leave guarding Grandpa up to you guys." Mako-chan says as Ami-chan and she left the room.

Usagi starts crying. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Luna questions.

"I feel so sorry for the heroine in this comic book!" Usagi cries.

Rei turns her head to look at her. "Hey, don't read my comics without my permission!"

Usagi stops crying. "Oh, come on, just a little bit!"

"No, you can't! You'll make them dirty with your tears!" Rei yells lunging at her.

Usagi and Rei start their usual arguing once again. Both Luna and Artemis have a sweat drop going down the right side of their heads. "These girls…" Luna trails off and Artemis finished for her. "The future of the sailor senshi…"

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Endymion looks around, the Black Crystal in his hand. "He should be around here." He looks in front of him and a smirk appears on his face as Urawa crosses the road and is walking towards him. "Urawa Ryo?"

Urawa lets out a soft gasp. "You're Endymion of the Dark Kingdom."

"That's right. Since you can see the future, I see making such a guess is a piece of cake. So, have you seen what is in store for you as well?" Endymion queries.

Urawa lowers his hand from gripping his coat collar. "Yes. You're going to trap me inside the Black Crystal, right?"

"Very good. Now, why don't you quietly come with me?" Endymion places his hand on Urawa's shoulder.

Urawa glances at Endymion's hand. "I'm sorry, but someone told me something once and ever since then, I've decided to make my own destiny."

The smirk disappears from Endymion's face. "What do you mean?"

"In other words, I'm not going to just give up!" Urawa comments before moving away, lowering his head and screaming. "MURDERER! HELP ME!"

The other people surround Endymion who holds his hands out in front of him. "No, I'm not!" Urawa uses this chance and runs in the other direction. Endymion notices. "Shoot!" He curses before running after him.

Ami and Makoto are walking down the path where Urawa was earlier. Ami lifts her lowered head. "Mako-chan, let's go back. I feel bad for Ryo-kun, but there's nothing we can do in this situation."

Makoto looks at Ami is disbelief. "What are you saying?! He's your boyfriend, isn't he?!"

A small blush appears on Ami's cheeks. "Oh, no, not a boyfriend." Ami looks away. "He's just a friend."

Makoto lets out a sigh and fall slightly to the left. "Ami-chan, are you saying that seriously?"

Ami looks back at Makoto. "What? Yes…"

"Urawa-kun love you, you know!" Makoto points out.

"I know." Ami looks away and places her hand, covered by her red gloves, on the phone box. "But we have an important mission, so I can't return his feelings."

Makoto lifts her clenches fist and stares at Ami. "If you keep telling yourself that, you'll regret your youth! Even champions of justice should be allowed to love! What's wrong with dating a boy that you like?!"

"But…" Ami trails off.

"Ami-chan, you're just running away from it!" Makoto comments. "You're scared of being in love. That's why you come up with all kinds of excuses, so you don't have to deal with Urawa-kun! Why can't you be more honest with your feelings?!"

Ami lifts her head, blush on her cheeks. "That's not…" Her eyes widen as she sees Urawa run by. "Oh! There he is!"

Makoto places a hand around her chin. "Sure, I can understand why you might hesitate, but…" Ami turns and begins running. "Oh, wait, Ami-chan! I'm not finished talking!"

Ami stops and looks back at Makoto. "I saw him!"

Makoto runs up to her. "What?! You mean, Urawa-kun?"

Ami looks across the road. "Yeah!"

"Let's go!" Makoto orders softly as the pair of them continue running.

Urawa has run down an alleyway. He looks behind him before looking away. He comes to the end of the alleyway to see two figures standing there. He places a hand over his eyes due to the light before lowering it and looking up surprised. "Ami-san! No, Sailor Mercury…"

Ami and Makoto are standing in front of him, transformed into Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter.

"Long time no see, Urawa-kun," Ami says softly.

Makoto has her arms folded across her chest. "You're safe, now that we're here."

There is a male chuckle that fills the alleyway. "What reassuring bodyguards." The pair of them stand in front of Urawa as Endymion jumps down.

"Mamoru-san!" Both Ami and Makoto exclaim surprised.

"Mamoru? Someone else also called me that before." He comments before he holds up his hand. "But you have the wrong person! My name is Endymion!"

"Sailor Mercury let me handle this. You take Urawa-kun." Makoto orders.

Ami moves behind her. "No, I'll fight with you!"

Makoto turns her head to look at her. "What are you saying?! Our priority is to protect Urawa-kun, right?!"

"But…" Ami trails off conflicted.

"Come on, hurry!" Makoto orders once more.

"Okay!" Ami agrees as she runs toward Urawa. "Urawa-kun, this way!"

Makoto holds up both of her hands. "Mamoru-san…No, Endymion! I don't really want to fight against you, but considering the situation, I'm not going easy on you!"

"Just what I would have wanted." Endymion lifts a finger up with a smirk on his face. "But, will you be able to handle me all by yourself, I wonder?"

Makoto narrows her eyes. "I'll just have to give it my best shot! Supreme…Thunder!"

Endymion moves out of the way and her attack misses and flies to the other end of the alleyway. Endymion scoffs. "Is that it?"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

A while later Ami-chan communicated with us through her communication device. "This is Sailor Mercury! I have Urawa-kun under my protection!"

Behind us, however, Usagi and Rei are still fighting over Rei's comic. "Let me read it!"

"Just give it to me, Usagi!"

"That's my girl, Sailor Mercury!" Luna praises.

"But Mamoru-san showed up, and Sailor Jupiter is fighting him right now!" Ami adds urgently.

Rei lets go off her comic causing Usagi to fall to the ground. "Mamoru-san showed up?!"

"Will Sailor Jupiter be all right by herself?" Minako-chan asks.

Ami-chan doesn't answer her question. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, please help us!" She pleads. "The Moon Stick is the only way we can restore Mamoru-san!"

"Usagi-chan!" Luna calls out to her.

Usagi stands up, her eyes still in the shape of swirls. "Okay…Let's go, Luna, Nee-chan…Hurry up…"

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Makoto sends punches towards Endymion, but he has no problems dodging out of the way. He stops once of her punches with his palm causing Makoto to step back, breathing heavily. "What's wrong? Are you done attacking already?" He taunts.

"I'm just getting started!" Makoto states as she places her hands back in front of her.

"You have quite an admirable fighting spirit." He praises. "But, I cannot just keep playing this game." He lifts his hand. "So, I will go on the offensive now." He attacks Makoto, laughing all the while. "Here, here, here, here, here!"

Makoto is forced to step backwards with each of Endymion's attack until she trips over a bin. She gets up and leans against the wall behind her. He steps in front of her and sends a punch towards her causing her to let out a scream.

Endymion stops his fist in front of Makoto's face, her eyes clenched shut, and a smirk appears on his face. He moves his fist away and walks off causing Makoto to open her eyes. "As I thought, you are no match for me alone." He stops. "Polish your skills more and fight me again." He walks off and disappears.

"Damn it!" Makoto curses.

Ami and Urawa run into the busy streets. "Sailor Mercury, I have a request." He calls out getting her to stop and look at him. He turns and looks in front of him causing Ami to follow his gaze. "Look. If we're going to run, we should go this way." He points to an amusement park.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

While we are running Usagi, of course, is whining. "It's so cold! It'll ruin my skin!"

"Come on, run faster! It'll warm you up!" Luna persuades.

"Easy for you to say!" Usagi says before she slips and lands on her bottom. "Ouch! It hurts!" Usagi cries.

Mako-chan appears behind us. "Usagi-chan? Selena-chan?"

"Sailor Jupiter! I'm glad. We made it in time!" Luna says, letting out a sigh of relief.

"No, you didn't!" Mako-chan admits. "Say, Luna, Endymion didn't come this way, did he?"

"What?" Luna exclaims softly in surprise.

"Shoot! Where did he go?!" Mako-chan curses as she looks around.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Ami and Urawa head inside the closed amusement park. Ami comes to a stop to look at Urawa. "Urawa-kun, why do you want to come here?"

Urawa holds his arms out wide. "It was my dream to go to an amusement park with you." He places his hands on the fence.

Ami walks behind him and stops when he does. "Urawa-kun…"

Urawa lowers his head and closes his eyes. "Now, I have nothing to regret." He opens his eyes and looks at Ami out the corner of them. "Let us go in separate directions from here."

"We can't do that." Ami denies without hesitations. "We don't know when the Dark Kingdom might come back for you."

Urawa turns to look at Ami, determination resting in his gaze. "I've found the resolve to take them down with me. Please, I want you to fulfil your own mission." Urawa looks up at the sky, tears in the corners of his eyes. "After all, I was never human, to begin with." He lowers his head and closes his eyes. "If the sacrifice of my unworthy life could save the world…"

Ami lowers her head with a smile on her face. "You and I really are the same. We're always trying to avoid something."

"What?" Urawa gasps as he lifts his head and turns it to look at Ami.

"My friend told me that I need to be more honest with myself," Ami admits with a smile.

"Ami-san…" Urawa mutters surprised.

Ami turns around and rests her back against the fence. "Sacrificing yourself is certainly very admirable, but if you're honest with what's in your heart, don't you feel that you want to make it through alive?"

Ami turns her head to look at him, a smile on her face. "Aren't you forgetting that there are people who will grieve over your death?" Urawa's eyes widen. "Let's both stop running away. Urawa closes his eyes and Ami turns her body fully and stands in front of him. "Let's take on any obstacle head-on, no matter what it is!"

The lights of the Ferris wheel slowly begin to light up. "That sounds wonderful, Sailor Mercury." All the light turn on to show Endymion standing at the top gazing down at them.

Ami's eyes widen. "You're here!"

At the same time, Usagi, Selena, Makoto and Luna are running past the same amusement park. Makoto stops and turns to look. "That's…" Usagi, Selena and Luna join her to see the amusement park's Ferris wheel lights are on.

"Let's go and see!" Luna orders.

"Yeah!" Usagi and I agree before we run towards the amusement park.

Back with Ami, Endymion jumps off the Ferris wheel and lands on the ground, not that far in front of them. Ami points at him. "Mamoru-san, I won't hesitate to beat you anymore! Prepare yourself!"

"How promising. I was planning to wait until the Ferris wheel's lights brought the other sailor senshi here, but you are saying that is not necessary then. " He lifts a clenched fist.

"Bubble…Spray!" Ami calls out.

Endymion moves forward causing Ami to let out a gasp before he jumps over her and heads towards Urawa. "Before I fight you, I am going to take care of my business first." He holds out the Black Crystal and energy waves are released over Urawa.

Urawa lets out a pained sound causing Ami to look behind her. "Oh, no! Urawa-kun!"

"Ami-san!" He calls out before he is dragged into the Black Crystal.

Endymion stops the energy waves and lands on the ground. He lets out a chuckle as he turns to look at Ami. "Thank you for waiting."

Tears fill Ami's eyes. "You're terrible!" She glares at him. "Mamoru-san!" She points her finger at him. "No, Endymion of the Dark Kingdom! I won't forgive you! it's time for you to take a cold shower and reflect on what you've done!"

Endymion scoffs as the Black Crystal rests on his palm. "If you want to get your boyfriend back, just destroy this Black Crystal. But, of course, that is only if you can defeat me. Come, let us fight!"

Ami gets ready as Endymion places his cape around him which glows blue. When the cape is removed he has transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Ami lets out a gasp when it does.

Endymion lets out a scoff and the Black Crystal hovers above his hand. "Out of respect for you, I will fight you in earnest!" He clenches his hand over the crystal.

 _There is no way I can beat him at this rate, but I have no choice, I have to try._ Ami runs towards him but doesn't stop and goes past him. She suddenly turns and looks at him. "Bubble Spray!" Ami calls out.

Endymion lifts up his can and spins it. "Is that all you can do?" Ami sneaks forward and snatches the Black Crystal out of his hand. "Impertinent little…"

Ami crouches down. "I'm just returning the favour! I will also fulfil my mission before I fight you!" She stands up and lifts her hand with the crystal in the air before bringing it down.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We get there in time to see Ami-chan throw the black crystal on the ground. "Take that!" All six people that once housed a rainbow crystal are freed.

"Everyone!" Ami exclaims happily.

"Sailor Mercury, you look much better now!" Mako-chan offers.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to you, Sailor Jupiter!" Ami-chan admits with a smile.

"Oh, so you already shattered the ambition of the Dark Kingdom," Usagi says after seeing Urawa and the others on the ground.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, you have to restore Tuxedo Mask!" Ami-chan comments as she turns to look at us.

"I will take care of all four of you together!" Endymion states.

Usagi points at Endymion. "If you're interested in recycling, why don't you just stick to cans?! Urawa-kun and the others were leading peaceful lives. I can't forgive you for trying to use them once again! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Supreme…Thunder!" Mako-chan calls out.

"Bubble…Spray!" Ami-chan calls out.

Ami-chan's and Mako-chan's attacks freeze him in place. Usagi and I share a glance before looking back at Endymion. "Hurry, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Luna orders.

"I know! Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out.

"Shoot…" He curses.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Endymion's eye widens as scenes enter his mind. Fighting with Usagi like siblings, Rei and her annoyed dates, fighting alongside the sailor senshi and most of all Selena and all the times they have met.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"Just a little more, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Luna offers. "Increase the energy even more!"

Both of us do and it isn't long before Mamoru is healed. "Refresh!" He shouts out.

"We did it! We got Mamoru-san back!" Mako-chan cheers.

He falls to the ground and Ami-chan lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!"

Due to using so much energy Usagi rests on the ground. "Good job, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Luna praises.

But I sense Evil energy so I use my magic to make it completely impossible, no matter how many times they try, it would be impossible for the Dark Kingdom to erase his memories of me. It didn't work the first time they took him but just to make sure it doesn't work this time either.

Blacklight forms around Mamoru. The light disappears and takes Mamoru with it. "What…" Mako-chan trails off.

"It's probably…" Luna starts but Ami-chan finishes for her. "The Dark Kingdom's handiwork."

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Queen Beryl places him in the same capsule as before and dark energy surrounds him. "So, as I feared, Endymion's memories of his past were still not completely erased, especially Princess Serenity/Sailor Celestia." She narrows her eyes. "In that case, once more, I will transfer our great ruler's energy into his body, and make sure he becomes a loyal servant of the Dark Kingdom this time."

Of course, what she didn't realize is, no matter how many times they try to erase his memories, he will still remember Selena, as they are soulmates, a bond that can not be broken no matter what.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We all go to the amusement park. Ami-chan and Urawa are in one of the Ferris wheel's carriages, sitting and talking to each other. The rest of us are on the ground, gazing up at the pair of them.

"We can't let this keep going on! if even Ami-chan forgets about our precious mission who's going to be our leader?!" Usagi questions, a pout on her face and her hands resting on her hips.

Minako-chan sweat drops. "That's technically supposed to be your job, Usagi along with Selena-chan."

"You're jealous of those two. Right, Usagi?" Rei teases.

Usagi turns her head to glare at her playfully. "So are you!"

Mako-chan tries to stop them from starting another argument. "Now, now, there's nothing wrong with this. Let's watch over them for a little while longer."

Rei and Usagi don't fight and we continue gazing up at Ami-chan and Urawa. _She's stopped running away from her feeling finally._ I think fondly.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Forty-Two~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Queen Beryl places him in the same capsule as before and dark energy surrounds him. "So, as I feared, Endymion's memories of his past were still not completely erased, especially Princess Serenity/Sailor Celestia." She narrows her eyes. "In that case, once more, I will transfer our great ruler's energy into his body, and make sure he becomes a loyal servant of the Dark Kingdom this time."

Of course, what she didn't realize is, no matter how many times they try to erase his memories, he will still remember Selena, as they are soulmates, a bond that cannot be broken no matter what.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We all go to the amusement park. Ami-chan and Urawa are in one of the Ferris wheel's carriages, sitting and talking to each other. The rest of us are on the ground, gazing up at the pair of them.

"We can't let this keep going on! if even Ami-chan forgets about our precious mission who's going to be our leader?!" Usagi questions, a pout on her face and her hands resting on her hips.

Minako-chan sweat drops. "That's technically supposed to be your job, Usagi along with Selena-chan."

"You're jealous of those two. Right, Usagi?" Rei teases.

Usagi turns her head to glare at her playfully. "So are you!"

Mako-chan tries to stop them from starting another argument. "Now, now, there's nothing wrong with this. Let's watch over them for a little while longer."

Rei and Usagi don't fight and we continue gazing up at Ami-chan and Urawa. _She's stopped running away from her feeling finally._ I think fondly.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I pretend that we were going to bed, getting into our pyjamas. I am wearing one of my new nighties. It is purple silk that has a large bow with a star in the middle below my chest area and some lace underneath. There is fur at the top of the nightie and a purple-pink dressing gown with the bows and stars on top.

But as soon as Mama and Papa were asleep we changed clothes. I change into a light pink jumper that reaches my thighs, black pair of knee socks, black bow choker with a bell and a pair of black flat shoes.

Usagi and I sneak out from my balcony with Crescent and Yue on my shoulders. Usagi holds onto my arm while we jump down. "Nee-chan?"

"Yes, Usagi?" I reply softly.

"Won't Mama or Papa check on us during the night, like they normally do?" Usagi asks.

"Yes, but I made it, so they won't feel the need to until we are home and in bed. Now let's hurry and meets up with the girls at the arcade." I suggest softly.

We get to the arcade just for Usagi and me to go looking around with Luna, Crescent, and Yue.

"Sorry for being late," Luna calls out as we walk inside.

"Oh, I am dead tired," Usagi comments with a sigh.

"How was it?" Ami-chan asks.

"The Japanese confectionery store we checked wasn't the doorway to the Dark Kingdom's hideout," Crescent comments with a sigh.

"I see." Ami looks back at the screen in front of her. "So, these aren't the places either. Youma's are being sent in one after another from the Dark Kingdom. There has to be a doorway for them somewhere."

Luna looks up at Rei. "Rei-chan, how about the places you guys checked?"

"No leads whatsoever," Rei admits.

Luna looks at Mako-chan and Mako-chan look away from the screen to gaze back. "Not one place that looked like the entrance to a hideout," Mako-chan adds.

"That just leaves us with Minako-chan," Luna says, looking back at the screen.

"I'm so tired!" Usagi whined.

"Usagi, everyone's working hard, so be a little more patient!" Luna scolds.

"But, I'm starving!" Usagi whined.

Luna sweat drops. "What did you just eat at the confectionery?"

Usagi places her hands on either cheek and a smile appears on her face. "Three plates of sweet dumplings and two cups of jelly with fruits! It was yummy!" Usagi says before tears well up in her eyes and she shakes her head to the left and the right. "But that's not close to being enough!"

"You guys are pretty rowdy in here." Artemis points out when he and Minako-chan walk in.

"How was it?" Rei asks.

Minako-chan walks forward, her arms full with a pink bowl that has her bath supplies inside. "Big disappointment. We checked all the public baths in Tokyo, but we found nothing!"

"I see. Thanks for your hard work." Ami-chan says, sounding disappointed.

"Why don't we call it a night and go home for today?" Mako-chan questions.

"Good idea." Ami-chan agrees.

"Usagi, we're going home!" Rei says to her.

Ami-chan goes to turn off the screen but as her hands get close the screen glows gold. "What is this?!"

An image of the sun appears on the screen. Luna leaned forward. "This is…"

We all crowd around the screen and Artemis sits next to Luna. "It's the same as that other time."

"What other time?" Usagi asks.

"The way the sunspots are spreading…it's just like when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed long ago," Crescent comments worriedly.

"What?" They all, apart from me exclaim. I already knew that.

We all head back home. Usagi and I once again sneak inside my balcony before Usagi heads over to her own room and falls asleep.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Queen Beryl is once again kneeling in front of Queen Metalia along with Kunzite. "When the sunspots blanket the sun, I shall be brought back to life from my eternal slumber."

Kunzite looks up. "Queen Metalia will be revived?"

Queen Beryl chuckles and looks into her crystal ball that glows purple. It shows the sun with black sunspots on it. "Once Queen Metalia is revived and we get hold of the Silver Crystals, the world will become mine."

"The day you will hold the Silver Crystals should not be too far away." Kunzite comments.

Queen Beryl turns her head to look at him. "What?"

"I found somebody who knows Sailor V's true identity," Kunzite admits.

"What's this?" She queries.

"She is a policewoman, who works for Interpol in England. I received information that she used to care for Sailor V like a younger sister." Kunzite adds.

A smirk appears on Queen Beryl's face. "It sounds interesting." She turns her head away and gazes back into her crystal ball. "Sailor V is certain to be related to Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia in some way. I will leave this matter too you.

Kunzite bows his head and closes his eyes. "Yes, my lady."

Above Queen Metalia begins to glow causing the pair to look. "What is happening?!"

A large amount of energy is released and goes into Endymion and as soon as it does it disappears. "This man possesses the same wavelength of energy that I do. He is worthy of inheriting my energy."

Endymion stirs and lets out a sound of pain.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Later that Night~~~**

* * *

I abruptly sit up in my bed in the middle of the night. I know something is wrong with Endymion. Though I can tell that his memories of me have not been touched or erased. It still feels like even more evil energy has been placed inside his body.

I head over to Usagi's room with Crescent and Yue following. We go inside to see Usagi near her window, eating once again. But then again we always eat more when we are on earth.

Usagi lets out a sound of surprised just as Artemis jumps through her window. "Sorry, Usagi!"

Usagi falls onto the floor, making a choking sound.

Luna, Crescent, and Yue jump onto Usagi's bed. "What's wrong, Artemis?" Luna asks.

"It's terrible! Minako's disappeared!" He exclaims worriedly.

Usagi stands up. "Water…Give me water!"

Luna and Artemis ignore Usagi and continues talking. "I wonder if she found the passage that leads to the Dark Kingdom's hideout."

"Give me water!" Usagi yells.

"If she did, she would take me with her." Artemis points out.

"Water!" Usagi says before falling face-first onto her bed.

"Don't you have any idea where she might be?" Cresent asks.

"There is one thing. She got a phone call from a woman named Katarina. This might have something to do with that woman." Artemis comments.

Usagi lets out a sigh of relief before lifting her face out of her covers. "I thought I was gonna die!"

"Baka!" Luna says.

Usagi and I once again sneak out after getting changed into the same clothes we wore earlier. We look for Minako-chan.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Minako heads to where the woman, Katarina is. She is sitting on a chair while Katarina (Shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes) is sitting on the window seat and gazes outside. "Minako-chan…" She turns her head to look at her. "No, Sailor V. I was surprised when I learned that you were well."

She stands up and walks over to Minako, placing her drink on the table. "Why didn't you let me know that you were alive?" She crouches down next to her and Minako looks away. "I hear you still transform into Sailor V to do good deeds."

Minako closes her eyes. "Yes."

"I want to help you, too. Say, your friends with the sailor senshi, aren't you?" She narrows her eyes and a smirk appears on her face. "Won't you introduce them to me?"

Minako clenches her hands in her skirt. "What about Allan? Is he doing all right?"

Katarina blinks surprised before tilting her head to the side. "Yes, he's fine." She stands up and reaches into her jacket. She takes out her wallet and places it in front of Minako to show a photo of her and Allan.

Minako looks at the photo out the corner of her eyes before turning her head fully. She looks at the photo and her eyes soften. Katarina takes the photo back and looks down at it. "Allan wanted to see you, too."

Minako lets out a soft gasp. "Katarina, I guess you kept wearing that necklace."

Katarina clenches her hand around it. "Of course. You gave it to me for my birthday, after all. Anyway, I want to be of some use to you, too. Please, introduce me to the sailor senshi."

Minako looks away and lowers her gaze. "Katarina, you are a great international police officer, but this is our problem." Minako abruptly turns to look up at her. "I don't want to expose you to danger!" Minako stands up. "I'm glad I had a chance to see you again. Thank you." She runs towards the door. "Goodbye!"

"Minako-chan!" Katarina calls out. The door closes behind Minako. "Wait!" She holds out her hand. Kunzite appears in front of her. "Kunzite-sama…"

Kunzite turns his head to look back at her. "It does not seem more questioning will help us." He holds out his hand in front of her in Katarina's direction. "Transform into the Youma Papillon, and attack that girl!"

Energy is released from his hand and surrounds her. She flies out her window, the bright purple energy lighting up behind her. "Papillon!"

Minako is gazing out to the sea. "Allan…" She is gazing at a photo of Allan and herself. She is holding his arm with a huge smile on her face. She clutches the photo to her chest. "Allan…" A butterfly flies past causing her to look confused. "A butterfly at this time of year?"

A razor claw heads towards her but Minako senses it and jumps out of the way. "Who's there?!"

The is a butterfly-type Youma in front of her. "If you died once, you should just let me kill you!"

Minako stands up with an annoyed look on her face. "You're a Youma, aren't you?! All right!" She gets out her transformation pen. "Venus Power Makeup!"

"What?! Minako was Sailor Venus?!" The Youma exclaims surprised.

"Crescent Beam!" Minako calls out.

The Youma hovers in the air. "You're wasting your time." Butterflies surround her.

"What?" Minako exclaims.

"I know the way you fight. Take this!" She sends the butterflies towards Minako.

Minako lowers her head and covers it with her arms. Minako lets out a sound of pain as she is held up in the air with the same butterflies that were sent towards her.

"I know your weaknesses, inside and out!" The Youma taunts as she lands in front of her.

Minako opens her eyes and lets out a gasp when she sees Katarina's necklace around her neck. "You're onee-sama? Why?" She lets out another sound of pain and closes her eyes.

"Now, tell me the identity of your friends!" She orders.

"Katarina onee-sama, please…" Minako mutters sadly.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

When we do find her, we see that she has transformed into Sailor Venus and that she is being held up and surrounded by some butterflies send by the butterfly-like Youma in front of her.

"Sailor Venus!" Artemis calls out.

"Oh! What should I do?! That monster looks tough!" Usagi cries.

Luna looks around. "Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, let's get on that thing and get out of here!"

"What?! That's impossible! I don't know how to pilot a boat!" Usagi denies.

"Then, why don't you turn into a sailor?!" Luna suggests.

"Oh, right!" Usagi takes out her transformation pen. "Okay, then! Moon Power! Turn me into a cute sailor!"

I follow Usagi leads and also use my transformation pen. I am wearing the exact same as Usagi, though my hair stays the same. Luna, Artemis, Crescent, and Yue lunge at the Youma, pushing her into the water.

With the Youma temporarily distracted the butterflies holding Minako-chan in the air disappear. Minako-chan begins to fall to the ground but Usagi catches her, sort of. It's more like Minako-chan landed on her.

"Let's get out of here while we can!" Crescent orders.

"Okay!" Usagi and I agree.

We quickly get on the boat. Usagi steers while I keep an eye open for the youma.

"How did you find me here?" Minako-chan asks.

"We hit all the hotels that had a Katarina staying there," Artemis replies.

"Then, we found out she was staying at the Hillside Hotel with a view of the pier," Luna adds.

"Anyway, we have to…" Usagi lets out a gasp. "It's coming! All right, time to go full speed ahead!"

"It looks like we'll make it!" Luna points out.

"Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, thanks a lot!" Minako-chan says.

"No problem!" Usagi cheers and I nod my head in agreement.

Usagi and I share a glance when we notice the sad look in Minako-chan's eyes. We are stopped from saying anything when Luna calls out to us. "Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, let's find shelter in that luxury liner anchored over there!"

We look in that direction. "Roger!" Usagi says before turning the boat.

We climb aboard the boat. Usagi is the last one to the top, Luna sitting on her head. "I can't go any further!"

Luna jumps off Usagi head and lands next to Artemis. "Quit dragging your feet!"

"You were just sitting on my head!" Usagi states with a pout.

"Anyway, let's hide somewhere!" Minako-chan offers.

We go inside a room to find it dark. "It looks like there's nobody here, after all. Right, Nee-chan?" Usagi asks.

"Yeah, it seems that way at the moment," I comment softly looking around.

"But don't let your guard down. The Youma is aware that we got on this ship." Artemis warns.

"By the way, Venus, you were calling that Youma Katarina onee-san. Just who is she?" Luna asks.

Minako looks at us but closes her eyes. "Luna, sometimes, there are things people don't want to talk about. Like why Nee-chan refuses to celebrate Halloween."

"It's okay." Minako-chan interrupts. "It's okay. It was just about six months ago. I got information that one of the Dark Kingdom's Youmas was in England, so I went to London. There, I fell in love with Allan, whom I'd met. Then, one day, I came across a crime in progress."

She tells us how she met Katarina the first time. Of how she help save a child that was being held, hostage.

"After that, we became good friends. She taught me English and acted as my confidante too. I adored her like an Ane. And she took care of me like I was her Imoto. I also introduced Allan to Katarina and the three of us had a lot of fun together. Then, one day…"

Minako-chan tells us about the day she was thought to be dead in the explosion that happened.

"That was when I first realized that without my knowing it, Allan and onee-sama had…I disappeared from both their lives. I thought it would be happier for them if I just pretended that I was dead."

"So, you came back to Japan and…" Luna trails off and Artemis finishes for her. "You devoted yourself to fighting against the enemy to try to forget those sad memories."

"No!" Usagi cries out. "I don't like that. That's so terrible."

"Usagi-chan…" Minako mutters softly.

The light comes on and we all look around. The Youma walks from the left of us. "Are you so happy you're going to be killed by me that you're crying? This place will be your grave!"

"I'm in a bad mood right now! You better watch out or you'll get hurt!" Usagi shouts angrily.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

"What?! You are Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia?!" The Youma, Katarina exclaims.

"At this point, I don't care if you found out who I am! For love and justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Usagi calls out

"Enough of your nonsense!" The Youma says before her arm turns into a scythe. She flies towards us, but we dodge out of the way.

Usagi stands up and clenches her right fist. "I won't run away today! I'll never forgive anybody who crushes an innocent girl's love!"

"Die!" The Youma says before flying towards us once more.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

This causes the Youma's necklace to fall off her neck and to the ground, right in front of Minako-chan. The Youma goes flying into the tables.

Minako-chan picks up the necklace and lets out a gasp. "Please save her!" Minako-chan calls out to Usagi.

"What?" Usagi questions before looking at Minako-chan.

"She was turned into a Youma because of me! She knew I was a sailor senshi. That's why the Dark Kingdom used her. None of this is her fault!" Minako-chan cries.

"You adored her like you own onee-san and she betrayed you!" Usagi points out angrily.

"Please help her," Minako-chan begs sadly.

"But she stole your boyfriend!" I add softly.

Minako-chan lowers her head and lowers her eyes. "He…But she's the person Allan fell in love with." She looks up at us with a sad smile on her face. "Please."

Usagi gets out her Moon Stick at the same time I do. "Okay, then!" Usagi agrees reluctantly.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" We both call out.

"Refresh!" She turns back into her human form before falling to her bottom.

"Onee-sama!" Minako-chan calls out before running up to her. "Onee-sama!" Minako-chan hugs Katarina.

"Minako…I'm sorry." She hugs Minako-chan back.

Minako-chan shakes her head. "It's okay."

"I didn't know your feelings. I thought you were still a child. I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"It's okay," Minako-chan says softly.

* * *

 **~~~Later on~~~**

* * *

The sun is begging to rise. Minako-chan is standing at the edge of the harbour, looking out to the ocean. Usagi and the girls along with Luna and Artemis are standing behind Minako-chan while Crescent, Yue, and I are standing next to Minako-chan. I could hear the conversation between Usagi and the girls.

"What in the world happened to Minako?" Rei asks.

"She looks so sad." Ami-chan points out.

"Shouldn't we go to her side?" Mako-chan questions.

"We should just let her be by herself," Usagi says.

"What?" The girls exclaim.

"Because Minako-chan is much more grown-up than we are. Just like Nee-chan." Usagi points out.

"This is how it should be." Minako-chan murmurs. She looks down at a photograph of Alan and her. "Because the person he chose is Katarina. As long as they're happy, that's all that matters." She lets go of the photograph and it floats away due to the wind."That's all that matters."

 _Maybe so, but what about your own feeling, I was so tempted to ask but I kept quiet_ I think with a sad smile on my face.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	44. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Forty-Three~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

The sun is begging to rise. Minako-chan is standing at the edge of the harbour, looking out to the ocean. Usagi and the girls along with Luna and Artemis are standing behind Minako-chan while Crescent, Yue, and I are standing next to Minako-chan. I could hear the conversation between Usagi and the girls.

"What in the world happened to Minako?" Rei asks.

"She looks so sad." Ami-chan points out.

"Shouldn't we go to her side?" Mako-chan questions.

"We should just let her be by herself," Usagi says.

"What?" The girls exclaim.

"Because Minako-chan is much more grown-up than we are. Just like Nee-chan." Usagi points out.

"This is how it should be." Minako-chan murmurs. She looks down at a photograph of Alan and her. "Because the person he chose is Katarina. As long as they're happy, that's all that matters." She lets go of the photograph and it floats away due to the wind. "That's all that matters."

 _Maybe so, but what about your own feeling, I was so tempted to ask but I kept quiet_ I think with a sad smile on my face.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Usagi and the girls have transformed and staged a breakup to make the Dark Kingdom believe that Sailor Moon wants to leave the sailor senshi. It wouldn't work if I was there. While they do that I stay inside my study, doing some more research on where the Dark Kingdom's entrance could be.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Queen Beryl's crystal ball glows brightly causing her to cover her face with her arms. Both Queen Beryl and Kunzite watch as the light gets brighter and surround the crystal ball. The light slowly disappears, and the crystal ball flashes a few times before the light disappears completely.

Queen Beryl lowers her arms and rests them on her throne as she gazes down at her crystal ball. "Yet another abnormal energy reaction."

"For the last several days, a similar energy reaction has been detected. Perhaps some change is coming over the Silver Crystals." Kunzite offers.

"What?" Queen Beryl demands.

"He should be done investigating now," Kunzite says before he turns his head to look behind him. "Youma Oniwabandana, are you there?"

"Yes." A voice calls back before a figure comes through the ground, head popping out. "Oniwabandana is here." The figure comes out of the ground completely.

"Did you find the origin of the abnormal energy?" Kunzite questions.

"Banban," Oniwabandana says before photographs appear in her hand. She throws them at Kunzite. "Pardon."

Kunzite holds out his hand and catches one while the other stops in front of Queen Beryl and she reaches out and holds it in front of her. "This is ?" Queen Beryl questions.

She makes the shape of a rectangle with her finger and her eyes flash. "Banban."

The photographs flash and the images appear to show the sailor senshi minus Sailor Celestia, fighting. "As we expected, abnormal energy is coming from the sailor senshi. Not only that, but it is because Sailor Moon is fighting with the other senshi. Banban."

"Unbelievable! Sailor Moon and the other senshi?" Queen Beryl exclaims surprised. "Is this infighting? Or a trap? What do you think, Kunzite?"

Kunzite looks up from the photograph in his hand. "Please give me some time."

"Very well." Queen Beryl agrees.

Kunzite turns his head to look at Oniwabandana. "Continue investigating!"

"Certainly! Banban." She agrees before disappearing into the floor.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Later on, there is a break-in at Naru-chan Okaa-san store. Usagi goes while I continue with my research inside my study. I still am not getting any closer to finding out where the hideout is. Though I have ruled out all of the stores.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Naru's Jewellery Store~~~**

* * *

A figure breaks into the store setting off the alarm. The figure lifts up some jewellery in their hand. "Banban."

The lights turn on to show Naru and her Okaa-san standing there with weapons in their hands. "Who are you?!" Naru demands. Naru's and her okaa-san's eye widen when they see Oniwabandana standing there. Naru's okaa-san lets out a sound of alarm. "A burglar!"

"I am taking the jewellery! Banban!" She states as she lifts her arm. She brings it down and releases kunai that pin the pair of them to the wall through their clothes causing the pair of them to let out a shout of fright.

Naru's okaa-san faints and her head fall forward causing Naru to call out worriedly. "Mama!"

"Banban," Oniwabandana says with shuriken in hand.

Naru clenches her eyes shut and let out a loud scream.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon calls out as she holds up her hand.

"Sailor Moon!" Naru calls out surprised.

"For love and justice, the pretty sailor suited senshi, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon…"

Sailor Moon is cut off when a red high heel kicks her from behind causing her to fall forward and land on her face. "Hey!"

Sailor Moon gets up and looks behind her, her nose red and her hand placed over it. "What are you doing?!"

The rest of the sailor senshi, minus Celestia, is standing behind her. "Quit acting cool all by yourself!" Sailor Mars says annoyed, her arms folded across her chest.

Sailor Moon gets up and stands in front of Sailor Mars with an annoyed look also on her own face. "You messed up my pretty face!"

Sailor Mars lifts up a finger. "I think you actually look better than before." She taunts.

Sailor Moon clenches her fists and lifts them in the air. "What did you say?!"

"Why did you come here?" Sailor Jupiter demands.

"You're an eyesore!" Sailor Venus adds with a scowl on her face.

"I'm the one who first got wind of this case!" Sailor Mercury states.

"You were probably eavesdropping on us." Sailor Mars scoffs.

"Don't talk about me like I'm some thief!" Sailor Moon shouts back.

"Oh, I've heard just about enough!" Sailor Mercury says with an annoyed sigh.

Sailor Mars lowers her arms and glares at Sailor Moon. "You are in our way!"

"Look who's talking!" Sailor Moon shouts back.

"Sailor Moon my butt!"

Naru watches on in disbelief. "What's going on?"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars continue arguing allowing Oniwabandana to hide behind a column. She takes on a human form and lifts up a camera and begins to takes photographs causing the arguing to stop as they all turn to look at her.

Sailor Moon lets out a surprised sound and she lifts her arms to cover her face. Sailor Mars does the same as she looks at the camera. "What?!"

"Sailor senshi in a big fight at the site of an incident! This is a huge scoop!" She says as she moves around them and continues to takes photographs.

"Who are you?!" They demand.

She lowers the camera. "I'm a freelance reporter for the weekly, 'Surprise.'" She lifts the camera and takes another photograph.

"That's enough already!" They all shout.

"The weekly, 'Surprise', is that notorious tabloid magazine that writes about anything, whether it's true or not!" Sailor Venus states.

"Something like that." She agrees. "So, how did the fight start?" She takes out a recorder and holds it out in front of Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon looks surprised. "The thing is, the thing is, that was just a joke! There's no way the sailor senshi of justice would be fighting among themselves just because Sailor Celestia isn't here, right?!" She denies laughing before she turns to look at the rest of the senshi. "Isn't that right?"

They just turn their heads away with their eyes closed causing Sailor Moon to sweatdrop.

"There's something weird going on! Oh, I know! It's because Sailor Moon keeps messing up, isn't it?!" She suggests. "Or are you fighting over a boyfriend?"

"This is ridiculous!" Sailor Venus says before walking off with the others following. Oniwabandana in her disguise rushes after them. "Oh, wait! You can tell me!"

Sailor Moon sweatdrop as she watches the doors close behind them. "What was with that?"

"Excuse me…" Naru calls out causing Sailor Moon to turn her head to look at her.

Sailor Moon laughs awkwardly before looking around. "That's right! Where's the Youma?!"

"I think she left during that commotion." Naru offers.

Sailor Moon lets out a sigh and lowers both her arms and head.

"Excuse me…" Naru calls out again while looking around. _Where Selena-chan? Why wasn't she here with Usagi? I'll ask her tomorrow at school._

Sailor Moon lifts her head and looks behind her. "Yes?"

Naru sweatdrops. "Could you help us?"

Sailor Moon laughs awkwardly again. "Sorry about that!"

Oniwabandana in her human disguise peeks around the window and gazes at Sailor Moon.

Outside, across the street on a roof, both Artemis and Luna gaze at Oniwabandana.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

Naru-chan is telling Usagi, Lunetta and I about the break-in at her Okaa-san's store. "So, the burglar got away, too."

"Oh, really?" Usagi questions.

"It was just weird," Naru-chan admits.

"What was?" I ask softly.

"It seems Sailor Moon and the other senshi are fighting. Sailor Celestia wasn't there either." Naru-chan says confused.

Usagi lets out a strained laugh. "No way! I don't know about the other senshi, but Sailor Moon is cute and sweet! And Sailor Celestia is always there to save her imoto. There's no way they'd have a fight with them."

"You think so?" Naru-chan asks, not convinced.

"Of course!" Usagi agrees without hesitation.

A lady appears next to Usagi's face. "Say…"

The lady has brown hair tied into a thin braid and eyes and she is wearing an orange bandana, red long-sleeved shirt, orange vest and blue trousers with large stars on them and white shoes with thick heels.

"Oh?! You're from yesterday's…" Naru-chan trails off.

"Tell me more about what you were just talking about! Oh, that's right, I should introduce myself." She hands us her business card. "My name is Nana Asahina and I'm a freelance reporter! Nice to meet you!"

She places a recorder in front of Usagi's face. "So, you guys seem pretty close to Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia."

"What?" Usagi's eyes widen and a strained smile appears on her face. "Just a little…"

"Why wouldn't Sailor Moon be having a fight? Do you have any basis for believing that?" Nana asks.

"Naru-chan!" Usagi says.

This causes Nana to look at Naru-chan instead. "I hear you've been saved by Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia many times!"

"Usagi…" Naru-chan mutters. Usagi tries to sneak off.

"Did you talk to Sailor Moon about anything last night? Did she say any nasty things about the other senshi?" Nana asks.

"I'm in a hurry, so…Wait up, Usagi! Hey, that wasn't fair!" Naru-chan says before she runs after Usagi. Lunetta and I share a look before running to catch up with them.

"If something happens, just give me a call!" Nana calls out to us.

* * *

 **~~~Lunch~~~**

* * *

Usagi wanders off to the toilet leaving Naru-chan, Lunetta and I behind on the bench. We sit in silence before Naru-chan breaks it. "Does Lunetta-chan know? About everything?"

"She does. She has known for a while." I offer.

"Yesterday, you weren't there with the others and they were fighting. Is something a matter?" Naru-chan asks worriedly.

"It was a trap set in place for the enemy. Usagi and the others are pretending to fight which was why I wasn't there because they wouldn't act that way if I was so to make it more believable I don't appear. You will have to warn Nephrite to be careful for a while though." I say softly.

Naru-chan lets out a sigh of relief. "So, that's the case. I was worried when you weren't there with Usagi. And I will let Nephrite-sama know. We have another date after school." Naru-chan says happily causing Lunetta and me to let out a chuckle.

* * *

 **~~~That Night~~~**

* * *

The girls once again plan a pretend fight. I once again stay behind and stay in my study, though if either Mama or Papa poke their head through my door, it would seem like I am asleep.

I am now searching outside of Tokyo to see if the entrance to the hideout could be found there. I know that a lot of evil energy would be focused at the same point but at the moment I can't find such an area. But it has to be somewhere. It has to be.

I have already made a map of Tokyo, just like the one Papa, Pa, and Uncle Moony made of Hogwarts. All of Tokyo has been mapped out unless there is an area that I don't know about. Let's see, Jadeite and Lunetta are at the cinema, Naru and Nephrite are at a café, Zoisite is still at their home and of course the girls are all together.

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

I head over to the shrine after they have done their practice fight and after I get dressed. I change into a white top with two bows, one being blue and the other red. A blue skirt again with the same colour bows on the right side, three lines at the bottom and above the pattern. Along with this is a coat with fur at the top and below the shoulders. It has diamonds and snowflakes patterns on it.

The girls remove their transformation and we sit down. Rei is wearing her usual Miko outfit. Usagi is wearing her white shirt, green jumper, red skirt, her purple coat and brown shoes. Ami-chan is wearing a red top, brown skirt and a lilac jumper over her shoulders.

Mako-chan is wearing a red top underneath a yellow jumper, green trousers and brown shoes. Minako-chan is wearing a light blue turtleneck underneath a red jumper, skirt, pink scarf, and a light blue denim jacket.

"Hey, Artemis, did you find out anything about the gossip reporter who showed up at the jewellery shop?" Minako-chan asks.

"Well, there's something suspicious about her," Artemis admits.

"What?" Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan and Rei exclaim.

"I knew it!" Usagi says loudly.

"D'oh! It's already out?!" Minako-chan says after looking inside at the article.

"Oh, no! I look funny in that picture!" Usagi whined.

"Oh, come on, that's how you always look." Rei states.

Fire surrounds Usagi. "What did you say?!"

"Stop it!" Minako-chan murmurs.

"She's a freelance reporter who suddenly became popular recently. Politics, economics, entertainment…She's getting huge scoops in every field! There's no way she's a normal person!" Artemis explains.

"Maybe she's been turned into a Youma?" Minako-chan questions.

"I think so, too." Artemis agrees.

"All right!" Usagi cheers. "If a Youma's approaching us that means my strategy was a success!"

"It could just be a coincidence…" Ami-chan points out.

"Anyway, we better start the final stage of our plan, then!" Mako-chan adds.

"Yeah!" Usagi agrees.

"Usagi-chan, this is going to be pretty dangerous. Are you going to be okay?" Luna asks, worry hidden in her voice.

"Huh? Of course, Nee-chan always protects me, right Nee-chan?" Usagi says as she clings to my arm.

"Of course, you are my precious Imoto. I promised Mama Serenity that I always would protect you, no matter what life it is." I agree with a soft smile on my face.

"We'll be right there, watching over you!" Mako-chan agrees.

Rei stands up. "Do you want me to take your place?"

Usagi sweatdrops and crosses her arms over her chest as she looks at Rei. "So, that's the truth of it."

"What?" Rei questions.

"Your plan was to give me a hard time, and then try to become one of the leaders, wasn't it?!" Usagi questions with a pout.

"What?!" Rei exclaims in disbelief.

"Usagi-chan, you're thinking too much." Minako-chan points out.

"Because Rei-chan never goes easy on me." Usagi points out

Rei snaps out of her shock and turns her head to the side. "SOMEONE's just too clumsy!"

"What did you say?!" Usagi demands as she moves her face next to Rei.

Usagi and Rei stick their tongues out at each other as sparks flow between them.

"It turned into a real fight," Ami-chan says sighing.

"Usagi!" Usagi looks at me stopping the fight between her and Rei. "That wouldn't work anyway. Only those who come from Moon descent can use the Moon Stick. Besides in the past, Venus was the leader of the sailor senshi."

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

Usagi heads over to Nana's office with Luna on her shoulder while I follow after putting on the disillusion spell. Don't want to be seen after all.

Usagi is looking down at Nana's business card. "Let's see…Is it around here?"

"Wow!" They both exclaim once they see the building. "This is a pretty nice condo! It must be nice to live in a place like this!"

"This is no time to be getting carried away, Usagi! She could be a Youma!" Luna scolds.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Usagi sweatdrops.

Usagi looks at the gate to see that the rest of the girls are there. They all make a V sign. She lets out a strained laugh before she enters the building.

"Welcome!" Nana says when she answers the door.

"Well, Sailor Moon asked me to deliver this to you," Usagi says as she holds out a letter.

"It's from Sailor Moon?" She takes the letter and opens it. "'I want to quit being a sailor senshi of love and justice. I don't want to fight with the other senshi anymore. I want to make a shocking confession, so I will be waiting at the Juban Cemetery at 11 pm tonight.' But why did this come to you?" Nana questions confused.

Usagi panic briefly. "I have no idea. People often say that I look dependable, so…" Usagi says, laughing.

A large smile appears on Nana's face. "Thank you! I can write another huge scoop with this!"

"I'm so glad!" Usagi agrees, laughing again.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Unknown Location~~~**

* * *

Kunzite looks behind him. "Youma Oniwabandana, are you there?"

"Banban." She appears from the ceiling, hanging upside down with her arms folded across her chest.

"How are thing coming along?" Kunzite asks. She holds up the letter and it disappears from her hand and it appears in front of Kunzite. He takes hold of it and a smirk appears on his face. "I see."

"It seems there is no doubt that Sailor Moon is being isolated by the other senshi as Sailor Celestia isn't there. Banban." Oniwabandana states.

Kunzite holds up the letter. "Look like it is time for me to go out there." Fire comes from the tip of his finger burning the letter as another smirk appears on his face.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Juban Cemetery~~~**

* * *

Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon along with the girl who is hiding in the bushes. I also transform after putting Usagi's Moon Stick in my pocket space, along with mine. I hide in the bushes with the other but to makes sure that I am not noticed I place on a disillusionment charm.

The clock strikes causing all of us to look up at it. Usagi looks away from the clock and turns around and look in front of her, waiting for Nana to appear.

"Thank you for your letter." A female voice says from behind Usagi.

Usagi turns around to see Nana. Though originally there was a Youma there. _So, Nana was a Youma just like we thought._

Usagi abruptly turns around in surprise. "When did you…"

"Is it true that you're going to split from the rest of the sailor senshi?" Nana asks.

"Of course! I don't even want to see their faces anymore!" Usagi agrees without hesitation.

"Really?" Nana questions.

"That's right!" Usagi agrees, weakly.

"Really, really?" Nana questions once more.

"Really, really! I've already made up my mind!" Usagi agrees more strongly.

"I see…In that case…" Nana makes a few hand signs; her eyes flash red and she begins spinning around. "Ban, ban, ban, ban, ban, bababa, ban!" Her form changes into her Youma form which looks like a ninja.

"You're a Youma!" Usagi exclaims.

"Kunzite-sama!" Nana says.

Usagi lets out a confused sound as she looks up. "What? Kunzite?! I never made an appointment to see you! I'm supposed to be interviewed now!"

"Baban! There will be no more interview!" Nana denies.

"What?! Really?!" Usagi questions in disbelief.

"It seems you have been isolated from the other senshi while Sailor Celestia wasn't here…How about it? If you join our side, along with Sailor Celestia, she will be able to see Endymion anytime she wants." Kunzite offers slyly.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm a sailor senshi for love and justice, okay?!" Usagi denies as she lifts up her clenched fist annoyed.

Kunzite closes his eye and turns his head to the side. "Endymion cannot move right now, due to certain circumstances."

"What?! Is he sick?!" Usagi questions worriedly.

"Well, I wouldn't know. But I am sure he will be happy if Sailor Celestia and you come to see him. Perhaps asking you to join us is too much to ask. Then, how about Sailor Celestia and you coming to see Endymion?" Kunzite offers again slyly.

"You'll take Nee-chan and me to see him?" Usagi questions, suspicious.

"Of course, but on one condition." Kunzite agrees.

"A condition?" Usagi asks.

He comes down from the clock and appears next to Nana. "Hand over the Silver Crystal."

"What?" Usagi exclaims.

"If you miss this chance, neither of you will see Endymion again." Kunzite points out.

"What is your answer?! Banaban." Nana demands.

"Well…" Usagi trails off hesitantly.

"Will you hand it over?" Kunzite questions.

"Okay!" Usagi agrees. "But only after I see Tuxedo Mask-sama!"

I notice Nana look towards the bushes. _The trap has been discovered._ I place my magic around Usagi protecting her body from what I guess will be an attack from behind.

"Come on, now that it's been decided, let's go! I don't care about Sailor Mars and the rest anymore!" Usagi states.

"That is a good attitude to have," Kunzite says before he lifts his hand and sends out some energy. A black portal opens up behind Usagi.

Usagi looks behind her and her eyes widen in surprise. "What is this?!"

"An entrance leading to the Dark Kingdom." Kunzite points out.

"What?! It's kind of creepy." Usagi admits as she looks at it.

"Will you change your mind, then?" Kunzite taunts.

"No, I'll go!" Usagi exclaims. "I can't believe this! He's as mean as Sailor Mars!" She mutters under her breath. "Tuxedo Mask-sama, I'm coming!"

"Banban!" Nana says causing Usagi to look behind her. Nana takes the bandana off her head and it extends towards Usagi.

A cloth is wrapped around Usagi's throat, though not completely. Usagi has her hand in the way and I have already placed a layer of magic around her body, protecting her anyway.

"Now, hand over the Silver Crystal, Banban." Nana orders.

"Not until after I see Tuxedo Mask-sama!" Usagi denies.

"Still saying that even now! Then you will die right here! We will look for the Silver Crystal afterwards, Banban." Nana taunts.

"I don't have the Silver Crystal with me!" Usagi admits.

"What?!" Nana exclaims.

"Fool! Once I kill you and Sailor Celestia, there will be nobody left who can use the Silver Crystal. You dug your own grave, Sailor Moon!" Kunzite brags.

Usagi falls to one of her knees. Nana lets out a laugh. "Die!"

I hear Rei. "I can't let them do this anymore!" She jumps from the bushes followed by Ami-chan and Minako-chan. Mako-chan follows afterwards.

"Stop right there!" Rei shouts.

"Banban?" Nana says as Kunzite and her turns to look behind them.

"Sailor Mars!" Rei calls out.

"Sailor Mercury!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Mako-chan calls out.

"Sailor Venus!" Minako-chan calls out.

"That's the end of our charade!" Rei states.

"Prepare yourselves!" Mako-chan adds.

I release my disillusion spell and I appear right next to Usagi. "Everyone!"

"Fools! I had seen through your monkey business long before!" Kunzite states causing the girls to sweatdrop.

"Anyway, release Sailor Moon!" Rei demands. "I'm angry now! Fire…Soul!"

I get out my fans and release blades of wind the same time Rei release her attack. The bandana around Usagi's neck is burnt. Usagi falls to the ground and begins coughing but other than that there isn't any damage.

"Supreme…" Mako-chan starts.

"Crescent…" Minako-chan starts.

"Thunder!" Mako-chan finishes.

"Beam!" Minako-chan finishes.

There attacks join together and are directed at Kunzite however he places a shield around himself, which stops the attack. "If you want to trick me, you should study acting a little more!" He says before he disappears.

"Banban!" Nana pulls out a sword from behind her back. "It is time for you to die!"

Usagi and I dodge out of the way. "Ban! Banban!"

I get out Usagi's Moon Stick and throw it to her. Just in time for her to block Nana's sword. "Die!"

Nana top of her sword breaks. "What?"

"You better just give up!" Rei says.

Nana makes another hand sign. "Why you! Ban, ban, ban, ban, ban, ban, ban, ban!" five more copies of Nana appear. "We will chop you to pieces! Banban!"

"Not so fast! Bubble Spray!" Ami-chan calls out.

Fog fills the area. "What is this?!"

"I pulled all-nighters to come up with this plan and you saw through it that easily?! That's outrageous! Rhododendrons are beautiful!" Usagi says.

"What are you talking about?!" Rei questions.

"Anyway, in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Usagi calls out.

"Impudence!" All Nana calls out, lunging towards us.

"Shut up! Fire…Soul!" Rei calls out.

Fire surrounds all six Nana's causing them to jump about before the five copies disappear leaving behind the original. "Ouch! That is hot, hot, hot!"

"Now, for the finish!" Usagi and I share a quick glance before getting out Moon Sticks ready. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Refresh!" Nana calls out as she returns to normal.

"We did it!" Rei states.

"Yeah!" Usagi agrees. "Hey, why did you guys show up? I was doing perfectly fine on my own!"

"Because you were crying like a little baby!" Rei admits.

Here they go again.

"When was I crying like a little baby?!" Usagi demands.

"Today, at 11 o'clock, 16 minutes, and 28 seconds!" Rei points out.

"The way you say it is mean!" Usagi pouts annoyed.

Once again they stick their tongues out at each other.

"I don't know how they keep this up," Mako-chan admits.

"Won't someone please stop them?" Minako-chan asks.

Nana appears between Usagi and Rei. "Hey, I heard rumours that the sailor senshi were breaking up! Is it true? So, how about it?"

"I'm sick of this!" Both Usagi and Rei say.

 _Well, they bicker like a pair of sisters; there is nothing wrong_ _with that, nothing at all._ I think chuckling fondly.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	45. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Forty-Four~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Shut up! Fire…Soul!" Rei calls out.

Fire surrounds all six Nana's causing them to jump about before the five copies disappear leaving behind the original. "Ouch! That is hot, hot, hot!"

"Now, for the finish!" Usagi and I share a quick glance before getting out Moon Sticks ready. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Refresh!" Nana calls out as she returns to normal.

"We did it!" Rei states.

"Yeah!" Usagi agrees. "Hey, why did you guys show up? I was doing perfectly fine on my own!"

"Because you were crying like a little baby!" Rei admits.

Here they go again.

"When was I crying like a little baby?!" Usagi demands.

"Today, at 11 o'clock, 16 minutes, and 28 seconds!" Rei points out.

"The way you say it is mean!" Usagi pouts annoyed.

Once again they stick their tongues out at each other.

"I don't know how they keep this up," Mako-chan admits.

"Won't someone please stop them?" Minako-chan asks.

Nana appears between Usagi and Rei. "Hey, I heard rumours that the sailor senshi were breaking up! Is it true? So, how about it?"

"I'm sick of this!" Both Usagi and Rei say.

 _Well, they bicker like a pair of sisters; there is nothing wrong_ _with that, nothing at all._ I think chuckling fondly.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Luna skids around the corner and rushes forward in a panic. She rushes back to Usagi's and Selena's house.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I sit up abruptly on my bed and let out a sigh. _Another nightmare of losing Endymion again._ I take a few deep breaths and close my eyes before opening them again. I hear movement from Usagi's room, so I quietly get out of my bed and sneak out of my room and into Usagi's.

I close her door and turn to see her tossing and turning on her bed. I walk over to Usagi's bed and sit down the other side of Usagi's head. As knowing I was there, Usagi stops moving about and she settles back to sleep. I use my magic to call my star locket to me and I open it to let the melody play calming Usagi down further.

It isn't long before I sense Luna, Crescent and Yue's aura getting closer to the house. I look up just to see the three of them appear on Usagi's window. Crescent and Yue make their way over to me and sits on my lap.

"Usagi-chan, wake up! Big news!" Luna calls out.

Usagi slowly begins to stir but doesn't wake up completely causing Luna to jump off the window and move in front of Usagi. "Usagi-chan, Sailor Venus and Artemis found the entrance that leads to the Dark Kingdom's hideout!"

Usagi abruptly sits up with wide eyes as she looks down at Luna. "What did you say?!"

Usagi and I quickly transform and sneak out of the house to meet the rest of the girls at the arcade.

"I finally found it!" Minako-chan states.

"Good work, Sailor Venus!" Rei praises.

"Here we go!" Luna says before she jumps in. Artemis, Crescent and Yue follow after her. The rest of us are quick to follow. Luna, Artemis, Crescent, and Yue run on ahead. Usagi, the girls, and I look around, to make sure the coast is clear before following after them.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

The four cats find a small hole that is giving off energy. "Is this…" Luna trails off as they look inside.

"Let's take a look!" Artemis offers, jumping in followed by Luna, Crescent and Yue.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We are running when I sense some energy. Minako-chan seems to sense it too as she stops. "Energy?!"

The energy disappears just as Kunzite appears. "I would love to welcome you ladies to the Dark Kingdom, but preparations to receive you are not ready yet. So, I will take you somewhere more fun."

"Give me a break! Supreme…Thunder!" Mako-chan calls out.

Kunzite transports out of the way and appears closer to where we were standing. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia! If you quietly hand over the Silver Crystals, I will let you live!"

"I'm thinking the same thing! If you tell me what you've done with Tuxedo Mask-sama, I won't punish you!" Usagi replies as she holds up her moon stick.

"What impudence!" Kunzite curses as he flings his arms out to the side, a scowl on his face. "I will send you to the chaotic world of multiple dimensions!"

"Chaotic world of multiple dimensions?" Usagi questions.

"It may be the primitive era in Africa when dinosaurs roamed. Or it could be the era in Europe when fierce wars broke out." Kunzite taunts.

Usagi sweat drops. "I don't wanna be sent to a messed-up world like that!"

Kunzite sends a sphere of energy as us. Minako-chan and the others stand in front of Usagi and me. We all end up flying backwards, causing Usagi to let go of her Moon Stick.

Kunzite lunges forward. "The Silver Crystal will be mine!" Before he could touch the Moon Stick it turns around and hits the top of his hand. "Damn!" He curses as it moves away from him.

A light surrounds all of us and we begin falling. As soon as we land Usagi Moon Stick glows briefly. One moment I am in my Sailor Celestia form and the next I am in my princess form. Which means this must be the moon, what is left of our home.

Usagi slowly wakes up and looks at me. "Nee-chan, where are we?"

"One of our homes, well what's left of it," I say sadly as I look around.

"These are the ruins of Silver Millennium, the lands of gods that once attained the pinnacle of glory." A soft female voice says.

 _That voice….it couldn't be, could it?_ I ponder.

"Silver Millennium?" Usagi questions.

A gold sphere appears in the air that slowly forms into a figure, the figure of Mama Serenity.

"Who are…?" Usagi trails off.

"Mama Serenity." I murmur.

"I am here to bring you a message from the distant past. I am the incarnation of the Moon Goddess, Serene. I am the Queen of Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity. I am your and Selena's haha."

"What?! You're our Mama? What do you mean by that?" Usagi asks confused.

"I revived Luna, Artemis, Crescent, and Yue from their cold sleep, had them make contact with you and watched over all of you." Mama Serenity says before looking at me, tears filling her eyes. "Selena, I…I…"

I shake my head. "It's fine Mama. You don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault. You wouldn't have had my reborn for the second time if you knew what would have happened. Besides you and Mama Lily always protected me." I offer with a soft smile.

As I say this, figures begin to form behind Mama Serenity. A Stag, Deer, Grim, and Werewolf. The animal form soon changes into James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

I slowly stand up. "Mama, Papa, Pa, Uncle Moony!" I call out before running over to Mama Lily's arms. She holds me in her arms, and it isn't long before Papa, Pa, and Uncle Moony joins in. "You're still here! You didn't leave!"

Papa James answers. "We told you before; we would be with you always." Pa and Uncle Moony make a sound of agreement.

I lift my head to look up at Uncle Moony. "Uncle Moony, I'm sorry. I couldn't look after Teddy."

Uncle Moony lets out a chuckle. "It's fine. You did what you had to do to make sure that he has a safe life."

I hear Usagi make a sound of confusion. "Nee-chan? What going on?" Usagi asks confused as she tilts her head to the side.

Mama Serenity answers for me. "This is Selena's second time being reborn. The first time was after the Silver Millennium was destroyed. These four people are her Mother, Father, Godfather, and her honorary Uncle. Her mother and father died protecting her when she was 15 months old from a bad man. Her godfather died when she was 15 and her Uncle when she was seventeen. She died not long after defeating the same bad man who killed her mother and father when she was 17."

Usagi blinks her eyes a couple of times before a look of understanding appears on her face. "Is that why Nee-chan is mature? Because she still has her 17-year-old mind?"

"Yes, it is." Mama Serenity says before glowing a bright gold that extends over the surrounding area. "We are long-living life forms born on the moon. Our mission is to protect the sacred will passed down to us on the moon, the legendary Silver Crystal, and to watch over and aid the progression of Earth's evolution. Remember, Serenity…Selena…of the time when you were living as the princesses of the moon."

Usagi closed her eyes. I follow, snuggling closer to Mama, Papa, Pa, and Uncle Moony. "Serenity, Selena, you adored the green trees and wind of the beautiful blue Earth, and often gazed up at it. Then, Selena, you found love."

I remember. At one time I was gazing up at Earth from the balcony and then the destruction that was quick to follow.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Flashback~~~**

* * *

"Princess Serenity!" A male voice calls out.

Princess Selena looks down to see Endymion standing there with a serious look on his face. "Prince Endymion!" She calls back softly.

"Please pardon me for being late to the ball." He apologizes as his eyes soften.

"I have been waiting for you," Selena admits softly as she gazes down at him.

"Something terrible has happened." Endymion states.

"What?" Selena exclaims softly.

"Most of us on Earth have been brainwashed by Beryl," Endymion says sadly.

"Beryl?" Selena question.

"Beryl has been possessed by an evil energy called Metalia. And now, she is taking advantage of the humans' yearning for the longevity of your people and getting ready to attack the moon!" Endymion warns.

Some of the guards come from around the corner. "Who's there?!"

"At the ball…" He calls out before running away.

"Endymion…" Selena murmurs softly as she watches him run off, the guards chasing after him.

* * *

 **~~~With the Cats~~~**

* * *

"Where did everyone else go?! Luna questions as they continue running through the tunnel.

"Even if it's only us, we have to find the Dark Kingdom's hideout!" Artemis points out.

Light shows up not that far in front of them and they continue running and they make it out of the tunnel and find themselves in a place covered with snow and a blizzard with strong wind.

"What is this place?!" Crescent exclaims surprised.

"The North Pole?!" Yue offers as they look around.

* * *

 **~~~Flashback~~~**

* * *

Selena gets changed into her ball gown and walk down the stairs. As soon as she gets to the bottom of the stairs, a hand gently places itself on top of hers, causing her to look. "Princess, may I?"

He leads her down to the floor. "Endymion."

Endymion pulls Selena to his chest as they slowly dance together across the ballroom floor. (Same dancing scene as the one in episode 44) "There is no doubt that a bitter war is about to break out between your people and us Earth People. I will be your future enemy, so it would be bad for my identity to be known now. So, please pardon my appearance." Endymion apologizes.

"You will be my enemy?" Selena asks softly.

"Metalia is not a human being. She is a mass of evil energy. Beryl is a witch. By using the power of Metalia, she is trying to conquer the moon and Earth." Endymion warns.

Selena rests her head against Endymion's chest before they make their way back out to the balcony. "If we do nothing, this moon will be destroyed. We must not waste a moment in obliterating Metalia, who possesses an enormous amount of evil energy, and crushing Beryl's ambitions!"

He takes hold of one of Selena's hands. "I would like your help in this, Tia. Will you believe what I just told you?"

"Yes." Selena agrees without hesitation.

"Tia…"

"Endymion…"

Selena closed her eyes and Endymion leans forward and kissed her lips, his cape wrapped around her. A tear slowly falls from Selena's eyes and roll down her cheeks.

Evil energy comes from Earth as the evil mass of energy appears followed by a large army of people from Earth with weapons.

Crescent, Yue, Luna and Artemis rush into the ballroom. "It's terrible! It's terrible!" Luna and Crescent call out.

"The people of Earth are attacking us!" Yue and Artemis yell out.

A huge explosion occurs, and it destroys most of the ground. "Bubble…Spray!" Sailor Mercury calls out.

"Fire…Soul!" Sailor Mars calls out.

"Supreme…Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter calls out.

"Crescent…Beam!" Sailor Venus calls out.

Their attacks join together and head towards the large evil mass, Metalia but their attacks are absorbed. Their attacks are released and head straight towards them, hitting them straight on causing them to let out screams of pain.

The people from earth continue their destruction causing more of the kingdom to be destroyed. Beryl stands on top of a rock and laughs at the destruction. "Starting today, I will rule both Earth and the moon!" A large smirk appears on her face. "I will not allow anyone to defy me!" She lifts her staff up in the air. "Our beloved Metalia-sama, this is the birth of our Dark Kingdom!"

Energy is released from the top of her staff, from the crystal ball, causing more of the building to be destroyed. In front of the people from Earth, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite are standing there. Kunzite looks up with a smirk on his face before laughing loudly.

Selena is standing on the same balcony watching the destruction in horror as Serenity runs over to her side, her hand clinging onto her gown. They both watch the destruction of their beloved home.

A figure materialized in the air. It was Beryl. "So, both of you are Princess Serenity?"

Serenity hid behind Selena as Beryl lunged at them. "I will destroy that pretty face of yours."

A red rose was thrown in front of Selena's face just as her nails got close to my face. "Beryl, I will not forgive you if you lay even a single finger on the princesses!"

"Endymion!" Beryl calls out in disbelief.

Endymion jumps in the air and lands in front of Serenity and Selena causing Beryl to look at him angrily. "Why do you protect the princesses of the moon? You are the prince of Earth. If you just marry me, you could be king of both the moon and Earth!"

"Beryl, you are being misguided by Metalia, who possesses evil energy. Wake up! Rid yourself of the evil mind!" Endymion warns.

"Shut up! I will kill you, too!" Beryl curses.

A large blast of green energy was sent towards them. It pulls Endymion away from Serenity and Selena. "Endymion!" Selena calls out.

"Tia!" He calls back, hand-stretched out in Selena's direction.

"Endymion!" Selena yells back running after him, Serenity following after her.

"Stay back!" They didn't listen and jumped off the balcony, heading in Endymion's direction. "Tia!"

Selena makes it up close to him and they hold hands. Serenity holds onto Selena's side. Another blast was sent towards them causing Selena's hand to slip out of Endymion's. Selena reaches for Serenity and pulls her to her chest before hovering in the air, not moving.

Queen Serenity runs over along with Crescent, Yue, Luna and Artemis. Tears fill Queen Serenity's eyes as she holds out her hand. "Selena! Serenity!"

Tears fill the four cats' eyes. Luna and Crescent lower their head in sadness. "Princess Serenity…./Princess Selena…"

Beryl laughs loudly. "They're dead. The Moon Princesses are dead!" She laughs happily.

Queen Serenity falls to her knees before lowering her head and placing her hands on the ground. "Selena…Serenity…" She murmurs sadly.

Even as the princesses hover in the air, even in death, Selena keeps tight hold of Serenity making sure to keep her safe.

Queen Serenity sits up, tears falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She has the moon stick resting on her lap. She takes her silver crystal and places it on the moon stick.

The crystal glows pink gaining the four cats' attention as they turn around to look. She lifts the moon stick off her lap and holds it out in front of her as it stops glowing.

"Queen Serenity, if you use the Silver Crystal, your life…" Luna trails off.

"My life is nothing compared to peace on the moon and Earth." She lifts the moon stick above her head. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"What?!" Beryl exclaims as the power of the silver crystal washes over all of them. "Queen Metalia-sama!"

The power covers all of the moon and gets rid of all of the evil energy.

* * *

 **~~~With the Cats~~~**

* * *

The four cats struggle to cross the snow as the blizzard continues. Artemis, who is leaning against Luna, falls to the floor causes the three of them to stop at his side. "Artemis, hang in there!"

Artemis lifts his head to look at Luna. "I'm fine. What about you, Luna?"

Luna shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. I can't die until we find their hideout!"

"Yue and I are fine too. We must hurry." Crescent says as she checks on Yue.

The four cats continue forward and come to a cliff edge which has a lot of dark energy below.

"This is…" Luna trails off.

"We've found it!" Artemis exclaims.

"Finally, we've found the entrance to the Dark Kingdom's hideout!" Yue adds.

Luna turns around. "We need to tell everyone right away!" The four cats run forward.

Kunzite suddenly appears in front of them. "But it is already too late."

The four cats let out gasps at his appearance and his words.

* * *

 **~~~Flashback~~~**

* * *

Queen Serenity rests against a broken column, her arms hanging down her sides. "Luna, Crescent, Artemis, Yue…"

"Yes?" The four of them say at the same time.

Queen Serenity lifts her right hand which has her Silver Crystal resting in it. The Silver Crystal begins to glow. "The Silver Crystal can be used for peace if it is used with the energy of a good heart." She clenches her hand gently around it. "But, if it is used with the energy of an evil heart, it will become a terrible weapon." She releases her grip on the Silver Crystal.

She lets out a gasp of pain, her hands falling down to her sides as she closes her eyes and turns her head to the left.

"Queen Serenity-sama!" Luna calls out worriedly.

Queen Serenity opens her eyes and gazes up at the sky. "I have been able to seal Metalia away with the Silver Crystal, but there is no knowing when she might be revived again." She lifts the moon stick in the air. "And this Crescent Moon Wand can only be used by a descendant of this kingdom. If Metalia should return to life again in the future, give this to Princess Serenity as Princess Selena has her own and protect the peaceful world."

"Yes, my lady." The four of them agree sadly.

"Princess Selena, Princess Serenity and all of our sailor senshi, may your love be fulfilled in the future on Earth, though Princess Selena you will have to take a detour before you meet Princess Serenity again." Queen Serenity says softly.

She lifts her hand in the air and opens it up, the Silver Crystal resting on her palm. The Silver Crystal hovers over her palm and floats up into the sky. It glows and the energy surrounds all of the people on the moon and they are placed inside spheres. The Silver Crystal moves towards Earth will all of the spheres following after it.

"In the future on Earth…please live happy lives." Queen Serenity says softly before her eyes close and her head falls to the side. The moon stick falls from her hand but before it lands on the ground, it hovers in the air and begins to glow.

"Queen Serenity!" The four cats call out.

It a flash of light the cats are placed inside capsules and are also sent to Earth.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

After Mama Serenity finished talking we are once again sent spiralling away from the moon, just like before. When we open our eyes, we are in the same area as before, before we were sent to the moon.

Tears fill Usagi's eyes. "We…"

"Travelled…" Mako-chan trails off.

"Into the past." Minako-chan finishes off.

"Now, we know why we're Sailor Soldiers. " Rei points out.

"Yes." Ami-chan agrees.

Usagi is leaning against my side, holding onto her Moon Stick. "Okaa-sama."

"Help!" We hear Luna call out followed by Artemis, Crescent, and Yue's scream. We run in the direction of the scream to see Kunzite sent a blast of energy at Luna, Crescent, Yue, and Artemis. The blast explodes when it touches the ground.

"Luna!" Usagi yells.

"Artemis!" Minako-chan shouts out.

"Crescent, Yue!" I cry out.

"Sailor…" Artemis says before passing out next to Luna and the others.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Usagi comments angrily.

"Sailor Moon?! Sailor Celestia?! It can't be! I sent you to the chaotic world of multiple dimensions!" Kunzite states in confusion.

"You won't always get your way in this world!" Mako-chan states.

"Thanks to you, we've recovered our past memories!" Minako-chan points out.

Ami-chan steps forward. "So, we will…"

"…thank you now!" Rei finishes.

"Shut up! Don't give me that sass! You're still wet behind the ears!" Kunzite curses.

"Give back Endymion!" I order.

"I won't mind returning him to you if you quietly hand over the Silver Crystals," Kunzite says before sending out some energy changing the landscape before forming two energy knives throwing them at Usagi and me. We try to block them but end up getting sliced.

Usagi lands in my arms. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Minako-chan calls out.

"You're more sinister than I imagined!" Ami-chan admits, looking at Kunzite.

"I'll never forgive you!" Rei shouts.

Kunzite catches his two knives. "We are inside my own space. Will your attacks still work against me, I wonder?" he sends the knives towards us once more. This time it injures the rest of the girls.

"Everyone, we have to combine our power!" Minako-chan orders. "Protect Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia!"

"Venus Power!" Minako-chan calls out.

They lift their transformations in the air. "Mercury Power!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Mars Power!" Rei calls out.

"Jupiter Power!" Mako-chan calls out.

A barrier is formed around Usagi and I. He sends the two energy knives at us again. It slices Minako-chan arm as well as the rest of the girls. They end up falling down to their knees.

"Everyone!" Usagi cries out. "Even if you repaid us with nicer haute couture dresses, I would never forgive you for cutting up a girl's clothes!"

We both walk out of the barrier. "In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" We finish together.

We both get out our Moon Sticks. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Our Silver Crystals glow and leave the pair of us with a gold outline that sparkles. "I am one of the Great Four of the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite! On my pride, I will not yell, 'Refresh!'" He sends energy knives at us once more, but we use our Moon Stick to send them back towards him. I quickly use my magic to create an invisible barrier around him, stopping him from being badly injured, just knocked unconscious.

"What?!" The knives stab him. "Impossible! With my own weapon…Zoisite, guide me to the world where your soul is drifting!"

As he turns into balls of light I use my magic to place him in a healing sphere and send him to the training room in Jadeite and the others home. The Moon Sticks stop glowing just before Usagi and I do.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia that was tremendous power," Luna exclaims.

"They're different than usual." Artemis points out.

Usagi and I run over to Luna and the others. Usagi picks up Luna While I pick up Crescent and Yue. I heal their injuries before leaning down to do the same with Artemis. "Luna, please hang in there."

I lean next to Usagi and heal Luna's injuries. "Usagi-chan…Selena…No, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia…No, Serenities, the Dark Kingdom's hideout is at D-point in the North Pole."

"If you don't hurry, the sunspot will expand! We have no choice but to launch a surprise attack!" Artemis offers.

"Okay! We'll march into the Dark Kingdom right away! Right, everyone?!" Usagi comments.

"Yes!" The girls all agree.

"In the name of the moon…" Usagi starts.

"..We will punish you!" We all finish together.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	46. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Forty-Five~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

As he turns into balls of light I use my magic to place him in a healing sphere and send him to the training room in Jadeite and the others home. The Moon Sticks stop glowing just before Usagi and I do.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia that was tremendous power," Luna exclaims.

"They're different than usual." Artemis points out.

Usagi and I run over to Luna and the others. Usagi picks up Luna While I pick up Crescent and Yue. I heal their injuries before leaning down to do the same with Artemis. "Luna, please hang in there."

I lean next to Usagi and heal Luna's injuries. "Usagi-chan…Selena…No, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia…No, Serenities, the Dark Kingdom's hideout is at D-point in the North Pole."

"If you don't hurry, the sunspot will expand! We have no choice but to launch a surprise attack!" Artemis offers.

"Okay! We'll march into the Dark Kingdom right away! Right, everyone?!" Usagi comments.

"Yes!" The girls all agree.

"In the name of the moon…" Usagi starts.

"..We will punish you!" We all finish together.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

I get dressed. I change into a pink turtleneck sweater dress with a white belt along with black knee socks. I quietly sneak out of the house while Usagi is downstairs cooking. I apparate over to Jadeite's house, straight into the training room.

The healing Sphere disappears from around Zoisite's body. He stirs but he doesn't wake up, so I create a futon with my magic and place it underneath him. Hopefully, it won't be long before he wakes up.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Of course, she didn't realize that Zoisite woke up just as she was leaving and followed her.

* * *

 **~~~With the Cats~~~**

* * *

Luna, Crescent, Yue and Artemis wander the street but stop and watch a TV in the store when it shows the news. "The sunspot has continued its abnormal expansion and all over the world various natural disasters, such as earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and hurricanes are occurring, believed to be due to this phenomenon. Concerning this, the Meteorological Agency has said that this is a first in observation history and they cannot say how it will affect Japan."

"We have to do something about it soon," Artemis says with narrowed eyes.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I apparate back home and go downstairs just in time for Usagi to finish cooking. I sit at the table and look in the kitchen. She has left a large mess in the kitchen.

"Okay, everyone, thank you for waiting! This is Usagi's special curry and rice!" Usagi says happily before sitting down.

"I'm so touched that you cooked dinner!" Papa says, hesitantly.

"Oh, Papa, you're making such a big deal out of it!" Usagi says, blushing.

Papa leans forward. "Okay, everyone, shall we dig in?"

"Is this really edible?" Shingo questions.

"How rude! It looks bad but the taste is for real!" Usagi takes a bite.

Tears well up in the corner of Usagi's eyes, causing Papa to panic. "What's wrong, Usagi? Is something the matter?"

Usagi sticks out her tongue. "It's spicy!"

"I knew it," Shingo says dryly.

After dinner, Usagi and I head upstairs. Usagi sneaks out first and heads over to Rei's shrine. I put on my grey boots with red ribbons and my red chequered coat and I open my window and step outside.

I was just about to jump out when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see Shingo standing behind me. He looks up at me with a worried look on his face. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going out for a little bit. I'll be back soon." I say softly.

"You're going out to fight aren't you?" Shingo says causing me to look at him in surprise. "I know. I saw you and Usagi transform into Sailor Moon and Celestia."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask softly.

Shingo just shakes his head. "You'll both come back, right?"

A soft smile appears on my face, but I don't answer back. I kiss him on the forehead before jumping out my window and rushing towards Rei's shrine.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Shingo reaches up and places his hand on his forehead as he gazes at Selena's back as she gets further away. He lowers his hand and looks down sadly. "She didn't answer…But they're my nee-chan's…they will come back right?"

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

"Finally, it's time." Minako-chan states.

Mako-chan cracks her knuckles. "I can't wait!"

"I can't believe we've finally come this far," Ami-chan says, softly.

"Hey, Hey, Rei-chan!" Usagi waves her hand before leaning next to her ear. "Did you at least kiss Yuichiro before you left?"

The rest of the girl's sweatdrop. Rei blushes. "Why are you asking all of a sudden?!"

"Because if something were to happen, you'd regret it." Usagi points out softly.

"Nothing like that is going to happen!" Rei shouts.

Usagi falls to the ground. "Ouch! You're mean! I was just worried for you, Rei-chan!"

Rei scoffs and turns her head to the side. "It's none of your business!" Rei states.

"Usagi-chan, let's stop thinking about 'what ifs." Minako-chan scolds gently.

"She's right. Like me? When this is all over, I'm planning on having a full-blown romance!" Mako-chan says blushing.

"Mako-chan…You're right. I'm sorry." Usagi apologizes.

"Love, huh? Maybe, me, too…" Ami-chan says quietly.

One by one we surround Ami-chan who blushes. Artemis, Luna, Crescent, and Yue walk towards us. "Come on, we don't have time for chitchat." Artemis scolds.

"Everyone, Makeup!" Luna orders.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Usagi and I call out.

"Mercury Power …" Ami-chan calls out.

"Mars Power…" Rei calls out.

"Jupiter Power…" Mako-chan calls out.

"Venus Power…" Minako-chan calls out.

"Makeup!" They call out at the same time.

"You're going to D-point in the North Pole in one shot!" Luna offers.

"How?" Usagi questions.

"You'll combine your powers to teleport." Artemis answers.

"We are still sore, so we'll stay behind to avoid getting in your way…" "…but you'll be okay, right?" Luna and Crescent point out.

"As long as the sailor senshi work together…" "…you'll be able to defeat Queen Beryl for sure!" Artemis and Yue state together.

We all hold hands and close our eyes. As soon as the Moonlight shines down upon us Artemis shouts out. "Sailor Teleport!"

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

"Good luck!" Artemis and Yue say as they disappear from view.

Luna and Crescent gaze up at the moon. _May everyone come home safely._

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

When we open our eyes, we are at the North Pole. "It's COLD! How can you all act like there's nothing wrong?!" Usagi moans.

"Shut up! If you stand up straight, you won't be cold!" Rei scolds Usagi.

"When it's cold, it's cold no matter what you do!" Usagi replies back.

Ami-chan types away on her minicomputer. "Everyone, I found it!" Ami-chan points to the right of us. "A large amount of evil energy is being released from over there!"

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

The images of the girls appear in Queen Beryl's crystal ball. She gazes down at it. "Queen Metalia-sama will be revived shortly. I will not allow you to interfere! Whoever wants to give them a death sentence, come forward!" Queen Beryl stands up and spreads her arms out by her sides.

"Please allow us, the DD Girls, to take that assignment!" Five female voices say at the same time before they appear in front of Queen Beryl.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We were only walking for a bit when Ami-chan calls out. "Wait! The evil energy reading is growing stronger!"

The storm stops and the weather clear up. "It's coming!" Mako-chan points out.

Usagi lets out a gasp as Tuxedo Mask appears in front of us, injured. "Tuxedo Mask…Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi says as she begins to run towards him.

I grab her arm and pull her back to my side. "Usagi that is not Tuxedo Mask. It is nothing more than an illusion."

Ami-chan puts on her visor. "I'll check into it right now."

"Help me, Sailor Celestia, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask says weakly. Usagi lets out a soft gasp as she grips my arm. "Sailor Celestia…Sailor Moon…"Tuxedo Mask calls out weakly once more.

Usagi tries moving forward again but I held her back. "I just can't leave him like that!"

"Usagi, it is NOT Tuxedo Mask. Now get a hold of yourself." I scold her gently.

"Everyone watch out! He's a youma!" Ami-chan warns.

"What?!" The girl apart from me exclaim.

Some thick vines come towards us, but we all dodge out of the way. The image of Tuxedo Mask disappears and is replaced with a Youma. this Youma has blue skin with long blonde hair.

"Hey, Youma! How dare you trick us?! You've seriously made me mad! So, now…" Usagi starts annoyed but she is cut off my Rei.

"You talk too much!" Rei points out.

"Anyway! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Usagi calls out.

Four other Youma's appear. They have different colour skin as the first one. They have green skin, pink skin, red skin and purple skin.

"Oh! Five?!" Usagi exclaims.

"You guys don't stand a chance against us in D-point!" The blue-skinned Youma taunts.

The image of Tuxedo Mask appears once again. "Sailor Celestia, I love you." He states.

"What kind of ninny would fall for the same trick twice?!" Rei questions.

I take a hold of Usagi's arm to stop her from running forward. Once again some thick vines are sent toward us, which we dodge. "Don't underestimate us!" Mako-chan was about to use Supreme Thunder when Tuxedo Mask changed into Motoki, "Oh! Motoki-san"

As Mako-chan hesitates five tentacles grab and suspend her 100 feet in the air. Usagi starts to use her tiara. "Moon Tiara…

"Fire…" Rei starts.

The five Youma's move closer to Mako-chan stopping any of us from using our attacks to break her free. " We can't! Jupiter will get caught in our attack!" Rei points out worriedly.

"Don't worry about me! Hurry, go to where Queen Beryl is!" Mako-chan shouts down to us before the Youma's send electricity through the vines, holding her in the air. "You've got some nerve using electric shock against me!"

"What?!" They exclaim.

"Prepare yourselves! Supreme Thunder!" Mako-chan calls out.

"You impertinent little…Die!" They curse.

This creates a huge explosion, leaving ice shard sticking up from the ground. Mako-chan is leaning over and trapped in one of the ice shards."Jupiter!" We all exclaim.

She stirs and opens her eyes. "Everyone…"

We run up to the ice shard. "We're coming to help you!" Usagi says, trying to climb up.

"I'm done…"Mako-chan denies and closes her eyes briefly. "Instead, everyone hurry to where Queen Beryl is."

"No! We can't! We have to all go together! Mako-chan, remember what you told me? That you'd have a full-blown romance when you got back! That's what you told me." Tears fill Usagi's eyes. "You shouldn't lie! The King of Hell will yank your tongue out."

"There's no time for crying, Princess. Come on, cheer up…" Mako-chan trails off, closing her eyes and going still.

Usagi lets out a strangled sound in her throat. "Mako-chan!" Usagi yells. "You can't! You can't die!"

Usagi kneels on the ground, crying. "Come on, let's go," Minako-chan says.

"No!" Usagi denies.

"Sailor Moon!" Minako-chan exclaims.

"If this is what we have to go through, we should just give them the Silver Crystal," Usagi says sadly.

I hear Rei let out a gasp. "What are you saying?!"

Usagi stands up. "That's right. That's what we should've done from the start! Listen, Queen Beryl! You can have the Silver Crystal!" Usagi yells.

"Wait, Sailor Moon!" Minako-chan calls out.

Rei and Ami-chan hold onto Usagi's arms. "Let me go! Because I have this, that's why Mako-chan…I just want to get this over with and go home…"

Ami-chan slaps Usagi cheek. "I'm sorry, but please understand. Don't waste Jupiter's death." Ami-chan looks down at her computer and lets out a soft gasp. "They're coming!"

"Okay!" Rei says.

Ami-chan put out her arms in front of us. "You three go on ahead. I'll hold them here."

"But…" Rei trails off.

"Pass this point, we'll need your powers since you have stronger attacks! So, go!" Ami-chan orders.

Usagi holds onto my arm. "Ami-chan, you're not going to…"

"I won't die." Ami-chan denies with a smile.

"That's a promise!" Usagi points out.

"Yes!" Ami-chan agrees.

We walk off leaving Ami-chan behind. Usagi is being moved by Minako-chan. Usagi and I keep looking back at Ami-chan until we could no longer see her.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Ami looks away from the girl and looks in front of her with a determined look on her face. "Now, come and get me!"

A figure appears in front of her causing Ami to let out a gasp and her eyes to widen. It is Urawa. "Urawa-kun!" Her eyes go back to normal and a small smile appears on her face. "So, I get to see this kind of illusion too."

She reaches up and touches her earring causing her glasses to appear on her face. She uses her minicomputer and begins to calculate where the Youma's were. The screen goes funny causes her to let out a surprised sound as she removes her glasses.

Fire bursts from the ground. "Bubble…Spray!" Ami calls out.

It causes the fire to stop and harden and the three remaining Youma come out and hover in the air in front of Ami. The form a circle in the air which turns into a ball of fire which falls towards Ami.

Ami dodges out of the way and gets out her minicomputer. _It's an illusion, but it has real heat! Okay, the origin of this illusion is the stone on her forehead!_ Ami looks up and clenches his teeth. _I'll have to get rid of the origin of the illusion._

"Bubble…Spray!" Ami calls out.

The bubble surrounds her body just as the ball of fire gets closer to her and her body heads inside. She places her hand on her chest and opens her eyes which widen when vines wrap around her.

Fire is released from the vines causing Ami to let out a shout of pain.

A Youma appears to the left with a smirk on her face. "Hurry up and turn into a roast pig!"

"How rude!" Ami comments.

A Youma appears to her right. "Then how about a baked potato?"

The first Youma smirks again. "Die!"

Fire is released from the vines once more causing Ami to let out a scream of pain. The fire stops and Ami slumps forward. She weakly lifts up her right hand which holds her minicomputer and holds it up in front of her face. "Maybe this will be the last time I use this."

Ami narrows her eyes, lifts her head and bring down the edge of her minicomputer on the forehead of the Youma in front of her causing the stone to shatter. The Youma quickly leave. "I can't use my illusions anymore!"

Ami falls back to the ice, completely still causing a wave link to go through both Usagi's and Selena's heads.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I stop and look behind us as the image of Ami-chan's smiling face flashing in my mind.

Usagi falls to her knees. "Ami-chan's…Ami-chan's dead!" Usagi cries, hitting her fist against the snow-covered ground. Usagi starts crying once more.

"Don't cry like a baby every single time! Remember, more enemies will be coming at us!" Rei scolds.

"But…But I never expected something like this…" Usagi admits weakly.

The ground underneath Usagi turns red, but before I could move, Minako-chan does. "Watch out!" She runs forward and pushes Usagi out of the way and get caught by the thick vines instead.

"Minako-chan! Stop it! You can have the Silver Crystal, so let Minako-chan go!" Usagi offers.

"If you do that, I'll never forgive you!" Minako-chan shouts at Usagi.

Minako-chan is pulled underground. "Fool! Begging for her life won't do you any good! We'll take the Silver Crystal after we kill all of you! First, we'll take care of this one!" One of the Youma's taunts.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi shouts as Rei pulls her away.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Minako lets out a sound of pain before she weakly reaches up with her hand. She presses the gem on her tiara. "Crescent…Beam!" She places her finger on the forehead of the Youma in front of her.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

There is a massive explosion and left behind is a shard of ice and the image of Minako-chan playful wink and kiss fills my mind.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi calls out.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia," Rei says.

"What?!" We both ask.

"We always fought, but it was fun," Rei admits.

"What are you saying?!" Usagi questions.

"I have to say it, just in case something happens." Rei points out softly.

"We said we weren't going to talk about 'what ifs'!" Usagi yells before stopping.

There are two Youma's in front of us. Rei walks forward. Usagi reaches out and places her hands-on Rei's shoulders. "Oh, wait! I understand! I'll do the rest with Nee-chan! We'll beat them all and beat Queen Beryl, and we'll come home, so, Rei-chan, go back home ahead of us! I don't want you to die!"

"You and Selena still have the final big battle ahead of you, so you have to conserve your energy," Rei says before removing Usagi's hands from her shoulders. "Oh, come on, no one says I have to die!" Rei shows a V sign. "Okay, Rei-chan's gonna go take care of them real quick!"

Rei runs forward. "Fire…" Rei is cut off as the Youma's go under the ground. "They're fast!"

The ground under Rei moves under her, encasing her in an ice mountain. "Rei/ Rei-chan!" Usagi and I call out.

"Rei?" Usagi questions. Usagi slowly walks toward the ice mountain.

A Youma bursts from the ground and heads toward Usagi and I. "You're mine!"

Usagi just stands there so I pull her behind me. Thick vines come towards us but before they could even get near us, fireball bursts out the side of the ice mountain destroying the youma, leaving only one left.

"Rei/Rei-chan!" We both call out once more.

"How dare you?!" I hear the last Youma say followed by Rei's screams and finally an explosion.

The last Youma comes out of the ice mountain, holding Rei's body. "Now, that finally leaves the princesses."

"Rei/ Rei-chan!" We both call out.

The Youma put Rei's body down on the ice. "Prepare to die!" the youma says floating up in the air. She doesn't get far up when her tentacles are grabbed by Rei."What?!"

"I'm not done yet. Fire…Soul!" Rei calls out.

The fire explodes killing the last Youma, leaving behind shards of ice. Rei is lying over some. "Just like you said, I should have kissed Yuichiro…I really wish I had." Rei says before closing her eyes.

The image of Rei's face and a smile flashes through my mind as she goes limp in front of us.

Usagi and I continue walking for a while before sitting on the ground. Usagi is leaning against my side muttering to herself. "Mako-chan…Ami-chan…Minako-chan…Rei-chan…I know this is a dream. It's just a dream. When I wake up, everybody will say, 'Good morning!' just like always. And Rei-chan will call me, 'Clumsy Usagi'…"

Usagi begins crying but stops when I sense Mako-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, and Rei and when Usagi feels a hand on her shoulder. We turn around to see the girls standing there. "Come on, cheer up." Mako-chan encourages.

"Usagi-chan, Selena-chan be strong!" Ami-chan says.

"Don't give up hope!" Minako-chan adds.

"Usagi, Selena, stand up!" Rei orders.

"Okay." We both do.

We both turn to look at Rei. "We'll always be together!"

"Everyone…" Usagi and I murmur.

"Now, run!" Rei tells us.

"Okay!" Usagi agrees before turning around and running. I gaze at the girls for a few seconds before turning and running after Usagi.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

 _That's right! I'm not alone! Never alone! I have Nee-chan and others._

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

The capsule where Endymion was placed finally stops releasing evil energy. He sits up and a smile appears on his face before he lets out an evil laugh. He opens his eyes to show they are blank, and they briefly light up dull gold.

* * *

 **~~~To be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	47. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Forty-Six~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Usagi begins crying but stops when I sense Mako-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, and Rei and when Usagi feels a hand on her shoulder. We turn around to see the girls standing there. "Come on, cheer up." Mako-chan encourages.

"Usagi-chan, Selena-chan be strong!" Ami-chan says.

"Don't give up hope!" Minako-chan adds.

"Usagi, Selena, stand up!" Rei orders.

"Okay." We both do.

We both turn to look at Rei. "We'll always be together!"

"Everyone…" Usagi and I murmur.

"Now, run!" Rei tells us.

"Okay!" Usagi agrees before turning around and running. I gaze at the girls for a few seconds before turning and running after Usagi.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

 _That's right! I'm not alone! Never alone! I have Nee-chan and others._

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

The capsule where Endymion was placed finally stops releasing evil energy. He sits up and a smile appears on his face before he lets out an evil laugh. He opens his eyes to show they are blank, and they briefly light up dull gold.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We have reached the entrance to the Dark Kingdom. "So, this is the Dark Kingdom's stronghold, right Nee-chan?" Usagi asks.

"Yeah, it looks that way. A lot of evil energy is focused at this point." I point out softly.

"Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan…we'll do my best to the very end!" Usagi states.

"Yes, we will!" I agree softly.

I sense a ball of energy coming from behind us. It snatches us up at a fast speed. The energy ball releases us, and we fall to the ground.

"Welcome, Princesses! You have done well to come this far. I praise you for a job well done." A female voice comments.

Beryl comes from out of the shadows. "Queen Beryl." Usagi murmurs.

"Yes, I am Queen Beryl." The rest of the shadow disappears to reveal Endymion kneeling, kissing Beryl's hand. "Endymion, kill the princesses!" She orders.

"As you wish." Endymion lunges towards us, his sword was drawn. Usagi and I dodge out of the way though he seems to be going after Usagi, not me.

Usagi takes out her Moon Stick but I don't. I know that the Moon Stick won't work this time. "Moon Healing Escalation!" Usagi calls out.

"You're wasting your time. You are still not a full-fledged princess. Even if you use the Silver Crystal, you will not be able to remove Queen Metalia's dark energy from Endymion's body. Stop wasting your time and quietly hand me the Silver Crystal." Queen Beryl taunts.

Usagi continues to try and use the Moon Healing Escalation. Endymion takes that change to jump in the air and land to the right of us. He uses his sword to slash at us, but I pull Usagi out of the way while dodging myself.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia," Endymion says as a black rose materializes in his hand. "Die."

He throws the rose towards us. It expands and ties the pair of us up, though Usagi is behind my back. The rose zaps the pair of us causing Usagi to scream. "Endymion-nii…" Usagi says.

"Endymion…" I mutter softly.

Usagi lets out another scream as the rose dissolves. Usagi falls backwards but I catch her before she hits the ground. Endymion walks slowly towards us. I lift Usagi up and push her behind my back. "Endymion-nii…"

He lifts up his foot, but I lift up my arm and stop his foot from hitting Usagi, where it was aimed. He moves his leg and sends a blast of energy at us however I put up a barrier with my magic and lunar energy blocking most of it, though Usagi still lets out a scream.

Queen Beryl laughs. "Soon, the sun will be covered entirely by sunspots and Queen Metalia will be revived. That is enough, Endymion."

He stops the energy flow and backs off. I release my barrier and let out a deep breath. Using that barrier takes a lot of energy. "Cut off the princesses head's!"

Endymion walks towards us as Queen Beryl talking. "Soon, Queen Metalia will be revived. When she fills this world with her dark energy by using the Silver Crystal, she is certain to utilize its power to the maximum. Everything you have been doing will have been meaningless!"

The images of Mako-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, and Rei rush through my head. I have no doubt that they are rushing through Usagi's as well.

I make sure that Usagi is behind me still. Usagi's tiara glows and she caught Endymion in his midsection causing him to collapse. Usagi's tiara stops spinning in place and falls to the ground.

He forces himself back to his feet, sword in front of him. "Endymion has dark energy within him. You will not be able to defeat him so easily." Queen Beryl states.

"Sailor Celestia! Sailor Moon!" He lifts his sword high in the air. "Die!"

"Please stop!" Usagi yells.

I move and get out my orgel and hold it out towards him causing him to freeze. "Please remember, I am your Tia. In the distant past, we swore to love one another. I am Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"Anyone who opposes the Dark Kingdom must die!" He states but he is hesitating.

"You are just merely being corrupted by the bad energy running through your body. Please regain your gentle heart…I don't want to. I don't want to fight you!" I say softly. He slowly lowers his sword. "So, please."

His hand reaches out and touches my orgel causing a backlash to flood him with energy, making his shine gold.

"What?!" Queen Beryl exclaims.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Memories flood his mind off both past and present.

A younger Mamoru sits up in a hospital bed, a bandage wrapped around his head. He places his right hand on the side of his head. "Who am I?" He reaches up and places his left hand on the side of his head as he looks down. "I can't remember anything! Am I all alone?!"

"No, you're not." A soft female voice denies. He looks up and turns to see Selena standing at the side of his bed with a soft smile on her face. "You have me."

Young Mamoru changes to the current Mamoru. "What?"

Selena reaches down and gently places her hands on top of his. "Don't worry. You're not alone."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

The gold energy disappears. Endymion drops the sword, a clattering sound bouncing off the ground. He falls to his knees. I move forward and hold onto his arms. "Mamoru!"

"Selena…Tia…" A rose falls onto the fallen sword, a red rose. "Thank you."

"Mamoru…" I hug him tightly. "I'm so glad!"

"I will not forgive you, Princess! Trying to steal Endymion from me again! I will not forgive you!" Beryl shouts before throwing a rock spear at us.

Mamoru is quick to turn and throw a red rose in the same direction. The rose flashes and the rock spear shatters. The rose Mamoru threw hit Beryl but at the same time a rock fragment ends up in Mamoru's back after he pushes me down and places himself in front of Usagi and me. "Mamoru!"

"Endymion, why do you protect that girl?! If you had married me, you could have been the kings of all the worlds!" Beryl's chest starts to crumble. "Impossible!"

I rest Mamoru's head on my lap, Usagi leaning against my left side. "Mamoru, hang on!"

I see Beryl out the corner of my eye, fall to her knees. "How can something like this defeat me? Energy?! Is Endymion's love for that girl destroying my body?! I won't accept it! I will never accept it…" She disappears beneath the floor.

"Mamoru! Mamoru!" I call out urgently.

"Hurry, leave this place!" Mamoru orders weakly.

"What?" I question.

"And go back to being an ordinary girl and find a cool boyfriend or something," Mamoru adds.

"You're the coolest, Mamoru." I offer softly.

He turns his head to the side just as the red rose falls apart. "Mamoru…" Tears roll down my cheek as Usagi clings to my side, tears welling up in her eyes. "Mamoru!"

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Queen Beryl appears in front of where Metalia is. "Queen Metalia-sama, please lend me your power. Please give me the power to defeat those hateful girls!"

"Very well." Metalia agrees. "The time has come to bestow hatred and suffering to all living creature in this universe. Queen Beryl, kill everything and everyone and turn the world pitch-black!"

The energy overloud causing the places where Metalia was to explode leaving behind the dark energy. Queen Beryl lets out a gasp as she looks up. The energy flies into the air before shooting into Queen Beryl's body causing her to scream.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I take Mamoru off my lap and gently place his head on the floor. I lean down to kiss him but stop myself. I can't kiss him when Rei didn't get the chance to kiss Yuichiro. It wouldn't be fair. "I'm sorry. I can't kiss you. Rei, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan… They all died before they could even kiss the boy they loved. So, I just can't find happiness by myself. I'm sorry, Mamoru."

"Nee-chan, I'm not going to run away. There are still things we have to do." Usagi says filled with determination.

"I know, Usagi. I know!" I stated softly. Usagi and I get off the floor and leave the Dark Kingdom and head back outside to the North Pole.

As we headed towards Beryl I sense Zoisite's energy. He appears to my right. "Zoisite? What on earth are you doing here?" I question surprised.

"Zoisite!" Usagi exclaims.

"It's all right Usagi; the evil energy has been removed from his body. He isn't on Beryl side anymore." I offer softly.

"Oh, okay Nee-chan." Usagi agrees without hesitation.

I use my magic so that Beryl doesn't see Zoisite standing next to us before we continue walking to where Beryl is. "So, you have come, Princesses. This time, you will die."

Dark energy gathers in her hands. "Princesses! Die!" She sends a wave of dark energy and it hit us dead on causing us to be surrounded by ice.

We get out our moon stick and we both turn into our Princess form. We rest the moon stick in front of our chest with our eyes closed. As we do this, the ice surrounding us burst open and we stand on top.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

The weather gets worse as the sky darkens and dark energy fills the air. A blackout occurs sending the whole city completely dark.

At Usagi and Selena's house, their parents and younger brother and gazes out the window.

The four cats at resting on the roof. Artemis gazes up at the darkening sky. "It's the end. The end of the world has come!"

"Queen Metalia's dark energy has been released!" Yue adds.

Crescent and Luna clench their eyes shut before sharing a glance and running forward. Artemis and Yue notices and runs after them and stops in front of them. "Wait, Luna! / Crescent!" They both call out.

"Out of our way!" Luna shouts.

"We're going to D-point!" Crescent adds.

"It's useless!" Yue states.

"There's nothing we can do now!" Artemis points out.

"I know all that!" Luna agrees as tears fill her eyes. She closes her eyes. "But, at the rate, Usagi-chan and Selena-chan will…"

"They'll unleash the power of the Silver Crystal's!" Crescent cries as tears also fill her eyes.

"Then Usagi-chan and Selena-chan will die, just like Queen Serenity!" Luna states sadly.

Artemis turns his head away. "I know! But there's no other way to save the world now."

Luna and Crescent share a look before gazing up at the sky. "Don't do it Usagi-chan!/Selena! Don't unleash the power of the Silver Crystal's! If you do, Usagi-chan/ Selena, you're going to die!" Both of them call out at the same time.

What they didn't release, Shingo had heard their shouting and his eyes widen in disbelief. _Nee-chan's are going to die? Just because they are protecting all of us…No, I don't want that…Nee-chan's!_

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I hear the cries of Luna, Crescent and Shingo fill my mind and a small smile appears on my face. _It will be fine in the end, I promise._

Our eyes are closed before we slowly open them. Usagi and I activate the power of our Silver Crystals. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

A large protection bubble surrounds, Usagi, Zoisite, and I. "Why? Why do you go to such lengths to defy me?! You dream of a beautiful future, but you are sure to eventually realize that this world is already ugly and filthy!"

Usagi and I share a quick glance. "No! We have faith!" We both say.

"In love? Friendship? Or, in the trust between people?" Queen Beryl taunts before laughing.

"We have faith. I have faith in this world that everyone tried to protect!" We both yells.

"Fool! There is nothing left to believe in this rotten world!" Beryl says before intensifying her power causing our protection bubble starts to shrink.

"Please! Please, Silver Crystal…Make me believe even more in the world that everyone had faith in!" Usagi pleads.

Memories of the girls fill our heads. Ami-chan. "You shouldn't talk so casually about love." She laughs.

Rei. "Don't get the wrong idea. I don't care for Yuuichirou like that." She looks away with a blush.

Mako-chan. "So, what if he already has a girlfriend? We just have to go for it!" She winks happily.

Minako-chan. "As long as they're happy, that's all that matters." She looks up sadly.

"Everyone…" Usagi says, tears in her eyes.

"Now that I have obtained the energy of darkness, I will not be sealed away by the Silver Crystal!" Queen Beryl shouts.

"Everyone, lend us your strength…Please!" Usagi begs.

The spirits of Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, and Rei appear at Usagi side. One by one they put their hands on Usagi's Moon Stick. Zoisite put his hand on mine and closes his eyes in concentration.

"Mercury Power!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Mars Power!" Rei calls out.

"Jupiter Power!" Mako-chan calls out.

Venus Power!" Minako-chan calls out.

"Moon Prism Power!" Both Usagi and I call out, our crescent moon's flashing.

Our Silver Crystal's create a large pink energy ball that is thrown at Beryl that completely consumes her.

Usagi's princess form disappears and she collapses as Sailor Moon. "Everyone, thank you." She says, before closing her eyes, her head turning to the side.

I lift up my Moon Stick with my remaining energy and aim it at the Moon, healing our home to the way it once was. The large pink ball of energy engulfs Usagi, Zoisite, and my body and slowly moves to engulf Mamoru and the girls.

* * *

 **~~~Usagi's POV~~~**

* * *

 _When I wake up in the morning, a pure white curtain of lace is rustling in the breeze. The cuckoo clock in the room says it's 7 o'clock and Mama's voice says, 'You'll be late if you don't get up!' I'm still half asleep, and I think 'Please let me sleep for 3 more minutes.'_

 _I'm late for school every single day like clockwork, my teacher makes me stand out in the hallway, and I get failing grades on my tests. The crepes we'd all eat on the way home. We'd gaze dreamily at a party dress in a shop window._

 _The little things bring such joy and I'm happy. I wish…I wish I could go back to that kind of normal life. I want to go back._

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I open my eyes to see that I am standing back at Rei's shrine. I look down to see that Usagi is laying on the ground, her chest slowly moving up and down and she is back in her normal clothes.

"Zoisite, you can head back home. I'll pop there is a bit." I say softly.

"Of course, Hime." Zoisite agrees before disappearing via his pink petals.

I close my eyes and spread my sense over the city, and I sense Rei, Ami, Mako-chan and Minako-chan are safe and sound in their homes. I open my eyes and release a sigh of relief. I lean down and gently pick up Usagi and place her on my back before walking home.

I get home and sneak up onto my balcony before sneaking into Usagi's room. I change her into her pyjamas and place her in her bed. I gaze down at her sadly. "You can be a normal girl for now Usagi. You don't have to fight as Sailor Moon anymore and you won't have any memories of being her either."

I lean down and tuck her in before leaving her room and heading back into my own. My door opens and I turn to see Shingo standing there. "Nee-chan…"

"Shingo," I exclaim softly in surprise. My eyes soften and I open my arms. Tears fill Shingo's eyes and he runs into them and clings to my clothes. I pat his back softly. "It's alright. Neither Usagi nor I am hurt. We both are fine. Usagi won't remember being Sailor Moon though."

Shingo looks up. "She won't? Will you still remember?"

I nod my head softly. "I will. Now, isn't it time for you to be in bed. You have school in the morning." I scold softly.

Shingo hesitantly let's go of my clothes and leaves my room shutting the door behind him. I listen as his footsteps go down into his own room and listen as he quietly shuts the door.

I let out a soft chuckle before heading out to my balcony. As soon as I do, Crescent, Yue, Luna and Artemis jump down from the roof and land in front of me. Crescent and Yue run up to me and jump at me causing me to open my arms so that I could catch them. Luna and Artemis look up at me.

"We all fine. The girls are safe and sound in their homes and Usagi is resting in her bed. Though they won't have any memories of being a sailor senshi or being friends." I offer softly.

I place Crescent and Yue down and the four cats head into my bedroom where the four of them curl up on the cat cushion I got before. They are quick to fall asleep, no doubt exhausted from the worry they were feeling.

A soft smile appears on my face before I apparate over to Naru-chan's house, right onto the balcony in front of her window. I sense that she is half asleep but not fully there, so I softly knock on her window.

I hear her stir and she gets off her bed and opens her bedroom curtain. Her eyes widen in surprise when she sees me. "Selena." She opens her window and I climb inside. "Is everything alright? I felt the bad energy outside."

"It all fine. The energy had been defeated and Nephrite is now safe. However, Usagi won't remember being Sailor Moon as all of those memories is gone." I comment softly.

Naru-chan lets out a sigh of relief. "That's good. I was worried when I felt the energy outside."

I chuckle softly. "It's all fine now. Well, I'll let you go to bed. We have school tomorrow."

Naru-chan nods her head and I head outside. She closes the window and then her window before getting back into her bed. She is quick to fall asleep. _The worry about the evil energy must have been what was keeping her awake._ I ponder softly.

I apparate once more and head to Lunetta's house. I head inside to see Jadeite, Lunetta, Nephrite and Zoisite sitting in the living room. Lunetta is the first to look up when I walk into the room.

"Ane!" Lunetta calls out as she gets up and throws herself at me. I let out a soft chuckle as I place my arms around her and pat her back.

Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite get up and walk over to me. "Are you alright, Hime?" Jadeite asks.

"I'm fine. The three of you won't have to hide when you leave the house know as Beryl is no more. I also came to check on Kunzite, but I think he is going to take the longest to wake up due to the amount of dark energy he has inside his body." I say softly.

We head into the training room where Kunzite rests. Just like I thought, his wounds have healed but the dark energy still hasn't left his body one bit. It isn't long before they head upstairs to their rooms to get some sleep, so I quietly leave their house and apparate home.

I land on my balcony and head inside. With everything taken care of, I head straight to bed, asleep before my head even hits my pillow.

* * *

 **~~~Morning~~~**

* * *

The next morning, I wake up in my bed, my Silver Crystal still tattooed on my arm along with my armband.

I go to my balcony and look outside. Everything has gone back to normal and looking at the sky I can tell that the moon is brighter than it was before, so it must have been healed.

I get dressed in my uniform. "Crescent, Yue. I'll see you later."

"Okay!" They both agree before going back to sleep.

I head downstairs, pick up Usagi and my bento's before waiting for Usagi outside. "I'm leaving Mama!"

"Have a good day, Selena!" Mama calls back.

It is long before a crash is heard from inside the house. Usagi is awake then. Usagi runs out the front door and I quickly run after her.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

"It's a miracle. Not only did the sunspots disappear, but everyone was also transmigrated." Artemis says.

 _I couldn't help but agree with that._ I think with a sigh.

"But I feel a little sad for them," I admit. "All of them apart from Selena-chan have lost their memories of when they were friends. It was just like Selena-chan warns us yesterday."

"Don't worry," Artemis says.

"What?" I question.

"They just need to meet each other again." Artemis points out.

"You're right." I agree.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

Our National Mock Exam Results have been posted on the board. Ami-chan and I came in joint first place once again. Usagi stares at Ami-chan sweatdropping as she walked past.

On the way home, Usagi is moaning. "Oh, I wish I had studied more." Usagi scrunches up her test. "Darn it! I'll get rid of it!" She throws it over her shoulder. It hits Mamoru on the head.

"That hurt, dumpling head. Thirty points?!" He exclaims in surprise.

Usagi lets out an embarrassed yell. "Study harder, dumpling head." He teases.

Usagi grabs her test back. "Well, excuse you!" Usagi sticks out her tongue.

Usagi and Naru-chan walk off. "It's none of his business!"

I could help share a glance with Lunetta and let out a giggle. It is the exact same discussion they had the first time we met. Mamoru looks at me briefly, his eyes darkening before he looks away and I catch up with Usagi and Naru-chan. Now, I understand why his eyes darken. It is his subconscious remembering who I am. He still remembers even without his memories.

"Hey, wasn't that guy sort of cool looking?" Naru-chan says.

"How can you say that?! He was so obnoxious!" Usagi pouts.

"You never know. It might have been a fated encounter." Naru-chan teases peeking at me, knowing who he is to me.

"Gag! Stop it! I have my own dream!" Usagi says.

"Dream?" Naru-chan question.

"That's right! That I will find a cool boyfriend who'll protect me no matter what! That's my dream!" Usagi comments dreamingly.

 _True, only someone who can protect Usagi as Mamoru does for me, could ever be suitable for my precious Imoto._ I ponder.

* * *

 _/_ Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


End file.
